Yugioh Arc v: The White Dragon Emperor
by star eyes pendulum dragon
Summary: Ash has died in the pokemon world, but Arceus gives him a chance to return to his real life and his real family and to experience the world of Duel monsters again. Ash as the white dragon emperor of heartland city must become the duellist he once was to stop Duel academy's plans to unite the four dimensions and save the most important person to him and remember who he is.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone, I decided to rewrite a few things in my story since I realized that I made my cards a little to unstoppable. I have lots of work to do, but gotta start somewhere.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Ash Ketchum dead, Satoshi Fudo Reborn.**

A 15-year-old boy named Ash Ketchum groggily opened his eyes to find himself surrounded by nothing, but pitch black darkness. Ash tried to sit up, but instead of a sitting position, he somehow stood and found himself floating in the air. He looked around to find out where he is, only to keep finding nothing, but darkness around him. As looked down at himself to see that he is still wearing the clothes he wore in Kalos. He wore his Blue jacket, dark grey pants, black and red sneakers, black gloves and his red hat.

"Where am I?''. The 15-year-old questioned himself as he looked left and right. "What happened? Last thing I remember is that I battling Lysandre on the tower in lumiose city with Alain, but I can't remember anything after that. How did I even get here, and where is here anyway?'' Ash questioned, looking left and right in confusion. "The answer for your question is one that will bring great pain, Chosen one''. A powerful voice said from out of nowhere, scaring Ash in the process.

"Whoa, what, who said that?'' Ash called out, looking around with narrowed eyes. "I know you're here. This place seems pretty empty for more people other than us to be here''. Ash explained as he kept his eyes narrowed for anything.

The voice chuckled at what Ash said. "It seems you're returning to normal faster than I expected''. The Voice said to Ash, sounding a little happy. Ash widened his eyes in realization as he remembered how he knows this voice. "Wait a minute. I know that voice, how could I forget the voice of one of my friends?'' Ash said as he relaxed and closed his eyes in relief.

"You ask me''. The voice said, before a bright white light appeared in front of Ash, making the teen having to shield his eyes with his right arm to prevent being blind. When he removed his arm from his eyes, Ash saw the figure of white and golden with green eyes that have red pupils.

"Arceus''. Ash said in shock that the god of all Pokémon was in front of him. Arceus looked at Ash with a sad expression of his face. "It has been a long time, Satoshi''. Arceus said to Ash with a sad tone, knowing what needs to be done now.

Ash gained a confused look on his face at what Arceus called him. Why did Arceus call him Satoshi when that isn't his name? "Arceus, my name isn't Satoshi, its Ash remember''. Ash said to Arceus, telling him that his name isn't Satoshi, but is Ash. However, Arceus shook his head at what Ash said. "No my friend, you're real name isn't Ash. It's Satoshi''. Arceus said to Ash, telling him that his real name isn't Ash, but is Satoshi. Ash was even more confused now at what Arceus said about his name being Satoshi and not Ash. "What are you taking about Arceus, and where are we''. Ash asked the God of Pokémon as he looked left and right again.

Arceus looked at Ash in the eye. "For me to tell you where we are and why I'm calling you Satoshi, I will have to tell you what happen to you. You died Satoshi''. Arceus explained to Ash, telling him that he died. Ash's eyes widen in shock at what Arceus just told him. "I'm dead, but how did I die''. Ash said in panic, panicking now that his find out that his dead.

"You were killed alongside Lysandre, when the Lumiose tower was destroyed when Zygarde destroyed it when he lost control''. Arceus said with a sad face, telling Ash how he died in the battle of Lumiose Tower. Ash's eyes widen even more than they were before at what his heard from the god of Pokémon. "What about my Pokémon and Alain. Are they dead to''. Ash asked, wanting to know if his Pokémon and friend was alright and didn't die with him.

"Alain manage to escape before the tower was destroyed, but you couldn't make it in time, so you threw you're Pokéballs and Pikachu to Alain, before you were killed''. Arceus said to Ash, telling him that his Pokémon and Alain were alright and didn't die.

Ash sighed in relief when he heard his friends are still alive, but one thing was still bugging him. Ash looked back at Arceus in wonder. "Arceus, I'm glad to hear that my friends are alright, but if I'm dead, why are we here and why are you calling me Satoshi, please tell me!''. Ash said to the god of Pokémon, asking him how they are here in this void of darkness and why Arceus is calling him Satoshi.

Arceus looked at Ash with a serious expression on his face. "For me to tell you why you are here and why I am calling you Satoshi, you must first learn the true about yourself. Ash, you are not a part of this world''. Arceus said to Ash, revealing a secret about him not being from the Pokémon world.

Ash was shocked beyond mere worlds at what Arceus said. "What do you mean I'm not a part of this world? I remember my childhood when I was a kid. I remember when I first saw a Pokémon. I remember when-''. Ash called out in shock as he remembered times of his childhood. "Those were memories I created for you to think you were a part of this world''. Arceus told Ash with nothing, but seriousness in his voice, showing that he wasn't kidding around.

Ash looked with wide eyes at what Arceus has told him, before he looked down at the ground in silence at what Arceus has told him about his childhood memories not being real. "Satoshi, there was a reason were you were here in the world, but now that Reason has been completed. Now I can return you to your world''. Arceus said to Ash, telling him that he can return Ash to his own world now. Ash looked at Arceus in wonder at what the god of Pokémon just told him. "What do you mean by that, Arceus?''. Ash said in wonder, wondering what Arceus is telling him.

"I mean that you were brought to the world for a reason. You were involved in an incident that almost killed you in your world, Satoshi. I decided to help you by healing the damage done to you, but I decided to let you live in my world for some time, before your body was healed. I gave you a new body and life to live in, but your body has been fully healed now, which means you can return home now''. Arceus told Ash, telling him what he meant and that Ash can return home now.

"You mean I can find out the truth about myself and my real life. Arceus, if what you say is true, please let me return back to my world and relive my real life and remember who I am''. Ash begged the god of Pokémon to let him live his real life again and find out more about himself.

Arceus looked satisfied with Ash's answer. "Very good answer Satoshi, I shall grant your wish to return to your world. But first, you need to hold out your hand to for something that belongs to you''. Arceus replied to Ash, granting his wish to return him back to his world.

Ash looked confused at Arceus' request, but did as the god of Pokémon asked and holds out his left hand. However, a flash of light appeared on Ash's hand, causing him to raise his right hand to cover his eyes.

When the light disappeared, Ash lowered his right hand down to see that he was holding the back of a deck of cards, except that the back is brown and has some sort of vortex in the middle. "Are these cards" Ash said in wonder, bringing the deck of cards closer to his face.

"Those are no ordinary cards, Satoshi''. Arceus told Ash, getting Ash to look at him. "The people of your world battle against each other with these cards. The game is called Duel Monsters''. Arceus told Ash, telling him a little about his world and about the deck of cards that his holding.

"Duel… monsters?''. Ash asked in confusion, before he felt a sharp pain in his head, causing him to close his eyes in pain and put his right hand on his head.

The pain lasted for 5 seconds as memories of the game appeared in Ash's head, before Ash opened his eyes and let go of his head. "I remember now. I loved dueling against other duelist and having fun. I spent lots of my time Dueling''. Ash said as he began to smile, remembering his old memories.

Ash then looked back at Arceus. "Is this deck my deck, Arceus''. Ash asked Arceus if the deck that his holding was his deck that he used to duel with, which Arceus nodded to Ash. "Yes it is Satoshi. I took good care of it and you're duel monster spirits in it''. Arceus told Ash that the deck that his holding is his deck.

Ash was relieved that his deck was aright and safe. Ash was then gonna ask Arceus about something else, when he heard a small roar of a dragon from his deck.

Ash looked at his Deck, which has started shining, causing him to cover his eyes with his right hand.

When the light died down, he opened his eyes to see a small White dragon with blue marks across it body with white wings that that were crescent shape like a moon and had a long tail that had energy lines that reach from the tip of the tail to its back. The Dragon had white scales two long dragon claws with three fingers and two talons as well. Finally, the dragon had a white dragon face, blue dragon eyes and seemed to breath out energy that took the form of stars.

Normally, Ash would have freaked out that a small dragon was so close to him, but this dragon wasn't a stranger to him. It was one of his favorite monsters in his deck.

"I can't believe it, White Dragon – Blue Star Hope!''. Ash called out in joy, happy to see one of his friends again. The white dragon called Blue Star Hope smiled at Ash and proceeded to hug Ash. Ash hugged his dragon back with happiness. "Nice to see that you two are still close as ever''. A voice said on Ash's left side, making Ash smile more as he remembered who that voice belonged to.

Ash turned to see a transparent teenage boy with spiky hair that is divided into three colors; blonde, crooked, pointy locks with five large spikes and two smaller spikes collared black with a magenta sheen along the edges. His face had a smile and his eyes were purple. He was also wearing a blue jacket that he was wearing like a cape with a black sleeveless shirts and dark blue long pants.

Ash smiled at the teenage boy, glad to see one of his teachers again after so long. "Hey Yugi, long time no see, sorry that it took me this long to remember''. Ash said to the king of games, glad to see one of his long time friends. Yugi smiled even more at Ash's greeting. "Hey, what am I, chopped liver?''. A voiced said on Ash's right side, making Ash smile more in happiness.

Ash turned to his right side, still hugging Star Hope to see another transparent, teenage boy who had black hair with golden highlights and royal blue eyes. His face seemed to be marked on the left side. He wears a long-sleeved jacket with a high collar and amber gems, over a sleeveless black shirt with a red symbol, wears gloves below his elbows with an amber gem on them. His lower body consists of black jeans with amber knee pads, a belt with two deck holders.

Ash smiled in joy at seeing the man. "Dad!'' Ash called out in happiness, making the man smile at Ash. "I told you that I may be the same person as you father, but I'm not him''. The man replied to Ash, feeling happy to see him as well.

"Sorry Yusei''. Ash said to Yusei Fudo with a sorry smile, before he turned back to Arceus. "Since I remember Yusei and Yugi, that means my memories are starting to come back, right Arceus''. Ash asked the God of Pokémon if his memories were starting to come back.

Acreus nodded at Ash. "It will take some time for all of your memories to come back, so you'll just have to be patient''. Arceus told Ash, telling him that some of his memories will take longer to come back, but will in time.

Ash nodded to Arceus with a smile, before he looked back at his deck with Blue Star hope flying around him. Arceus noticed Ash looking at his deck. "If you turn your deck around, you'll remember someone very important to you''. Arceus told Ash, getting Ash's attention as he looked at Arceus in confusion.

Ash kept looking at Arceus for a few seconds, before he turns his deck around to look at the top card of his deck.

The top card he saw on his deck was a black card with black stars with 0 ATK with 0 DEF points. It had a picture of a beautiful green bird hybrid woman with green eyes with her arms being its wings. The name of this monster was **Lyrilusc - Assembled Nightingale.**

When Ash saw the card, he immediately felt more pain in his head as memories started to appear in his mind. He put his right hand on his head as he began to remember how he got this card.

( **Flashback 2 years ago)**

In the middle of a city called Heartland, in the park was Ash, only he was different. He had hair like Yusei's hair, but the highlights were dark red instead of gold. He was wearing long black pants with a silver belt that held a two deck holders, a White sleeveless shirt and a black high collar long sleeve jacket on. Ash also had black fingerless gloves with silver spikes on them and black sport shoes.

Ash was currently sleeping on the lap of a 12-year-old Girl with his arms crossed. The girl had long dark purple hair which extends past her lower back even when tied up in a bow-shaped style and has shorter, lilac side tails. The Girl had pink eyes and was simply wearing a yellow and white, knee-length dress with white shoes.

The girl was running her fingers through Ash's hair with her back against a tree with a smile on her face. A butterfly then flew down from the tree that the Girl was leaning against and onto Ash's noise. The butterfly seemed to tickle Ash's noise, causing Ash to moan as he began to wake up from his peaceful dreams, while the butterfly flew away.

Ash yawned as he woke up, while the Girl smiled when she saw Ash wake up. "Satoshi, rise and shine, you've been asleep for 2 hours''. The Girl said to the sleepy Ash, trying to wake him up. Ash opened his eyes to look at the girl, before he closed them again and rolled over on the Girls lap. "Just another 50 minutes, please Lulu''. Ash said to the girl, whose name was Lulu.

Lulu smiled at Ash's attempt to sleep some more. "Satoshi if we don't hurry, then you'll miss your chance to duel against Yuma''. Lulu told the sleeping teen, knowing Ash would be wide awake.

And she was right as Ash groaned as he got up from lying down. "You always use my week spot to wake me up''. Ash complained as he stretched his arms out. Lulu giggled as she stood up from seating down on the ground and looked at Ash with a smile. "If you want to blame anyone for that weakness, blame yourself for never giving up the chance to duel a strong opponent''. Lulu told Ash with a smile, making Ash sigh at what Lulu said, before he smiled at her.

"You may be right, but when I duel, I feel like there's nothing I can't do. Dueling helps me make friends and have fun. I love Dueling more than anything else in the world, and I love dueling against you and my friends. After all, Dueling is how we met, after all''. Ash told Lulu with a smile on his face, remanding Lulu how about how they met.

Lulu giggled at what Ash said since it's true that Dueling is what brought them together. Lulu then stopped giggling and brought out a card from her deck with her right hand and held it out to Ash. "Satoshi, I want you to have this''. Lulu said to Ash, wanting Ash to accept her gift.

Ash looked at the card that Lulu wanted him to have and saw that she was giving him her ace monster Lyrilusc Assembled Nightingale. "But Lulu it's your ace monster. I can't take it''. Ash said to Lulu, trying to talk her out of letting him have her ace monster, knowing that this card was a gift that Lulu received from her grandmother.

Lulu smiled at Ash's concern for her, giving him her best monster. Lulu shook her head, while still smiling at Ash. "It's all right Satoshi. I'll be fine without her and I appreciated that your worried, but I want you to have her so you can always know that I'm there for you''. Lulu said to Ash, handing it over to Ash, who held it with his right hand.

Ash looked at the card before he smiled as he walked up to Lulu and gave her a big hug. "Thanks, Lulu. I'll take good care of her, and always think of you when I play her''. Ash said to Lulu, promising that he'll take care of Nightingale.

Lulu wrapped her arms around Ash's neck and smiled with her checks a little red at Ash's hug. "You're welcome Satoshi''. Lulu said with happiness and love to the boy that stole her heart. Ash continued hugging Lulu for another 10 seconds, before he leaned forward and brought his lips to hers.

The moment Ash locked lips with her, Lulu closed her eyes and moved her right hand to Ash's hair and continued to enjoy her kiss with Ash. Ash also closed his eyes and moved his left hand from Lulu's lower back to the back of her head and continued kissing Lulu.

There was even a heart shaped spider web on the tree that Lulu was leaning against.

( **Flashback end)**

When the flashback ended, Ash smiled sadly as he finished remembering the girl that he fell in love with. "Lulu''. Ash said in a quiet tone, remembering the girl that he was in love with.

Arceus looked at Ash with regret that he made Ash forget about his lover. "It is time for you to go now Satoshi''. Arceus said to Ash, telling him that it was time for Ash to return to his world. Ash nodded to Arceus with a smile. "Thanks for everything, Arcues''. Ash thanked the god of Pokémon for what his done for him, before he looked at Yugi and Yusei. "You two are coming along with me, aren't you''. Ash said to Yusei and Yugi, already knowing the answer as he smiled.

Both teenagers nodded to Ash with a smile. "Of Course we're coming with you Satoshi. You still need our help to become the next king of games''. Yugi said to Ash, having much to teach Ash since he has a lot of catching up to do. "And duel runner world champion''. Yusei said as well, reminding them about Ash's dream to be a Duel Runner champion.

Ash smiled at his two teachers, before he turned back to Arceus, while Blue Star Hope jumped onto his head. "I'm ready Arceus to go''. Ash said to the god of Pokémon, ready to return to his world. Arceus looked like he was smiling. "Until we meet again, White Dragon emperor''. Arceus said to Ash, calling Ash by his title that he gained in his time in Heartland.

Ash smiled at Arceus, before he looked up at Blue Star Hope. "You ready buddy, to duel together again just like how we used to''. Ash said to his white dragon friend. Blue Star Hope nodded to Ash with a smile before he and Ash were consumed by lights, which teleported them back to their world.

After the light disappeared, Ash, Blue Star Hope, Yusei and Yugi were gone. Mostly back in their world. "Best Wishes to you Crimson Dragon''. Arceus said before he created a portal and went through it.

* * *

 **And that's the first rewrite chapter done. I got a lot more to do.**


	2. Chapter 2: Ash first Day of School and f

**Sorry for the wait. It takes a while to do a chapter this long. Also I decided to do an opening thing like other guys did. Also lots of surprises are in for you. Anyway enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Ash's first duel again and first day of school.**

Ash slowly opened his eyes to see that he was in a hospital bed. And when there is a hospital bed than that means you're in a hospital.

Ash pulled the covers off to see that he was wearing new clothes that were identical to Yusei's clothes Only his jacket and pants were Midnight black with white lings and on his black shirt was a white dragon on it. The amber gems on his jacket, pants and White fingerless clothes were light purple. He was also wearing black roller blade shoes as well. (XYZ dimension roller blades) He checked the window's reflection to see himself and saw that his hair was now the same style as Yusei's, but his eyes were different. His left eye's left side and his right eye's right side was still brown but the other sides of his eyes were crimson Red. The lighting bots on his check was gong however. His skin was also the same colour as Yusei's skin.

"What the hell''. Ash said to himself staring at the mirror that showed his reflection, but his voice was also different. Ash's voice now sounded like Yusei's voice. "What happen to my voice''. Ash said to himself.

 **(Yu-gi-oh! Arc v opening 1: Believe (English subbed)**

(Pictures of Yuya reveals themselves, with different colours)

 **Believe X Believe Be-Be-Be-lieve Buddies!**

(Two colours show two of Yuya's shadows while the other two shows Ash's)

 **Believe X Believe**

The Japanese opening title revels itself; with two pendulums swinging across each other)

 **Believe x Believe**

(Zuzu and Gong's pictures reveals themselves)

 **Believe x Believe**

(Yoko, Tate, Ally, Fredrick and Zuzu's father's pictures replace Zuzu and Gong's)

 **(YOU)! The strongest Card ain't winnin' or losin'**

(Yuya and Ash prepares to duel with their duel disk; summons Performapal Hip Hippo and White Dragon- Silent wind)

 **(You) At FullSpeed, my** **heart's a poundin'- On the game**

(Yuya rides on his hippo and Ash rides on his dragon's back, like they were in an Action duel)

 **Dan Dan Dan Dan Done! Done! Done! Done!**

Performapal Whip snake, Sword Fish, Skeeter skimmer appears)

 **Dan Dan Dan Dan Done! Done! Done! Done!**

(Performapal Turn Toad, Cheermole, and Kaleidoscorp appears)

 **Swing, ma-ma-mah mind!**

(Yuya's pendant glows as he prepares to pendulum Summon)

(Ash's dragon pendent glows as he prepares to Xyz, Synchro, Fusion and pendulum Summon)

 **The pendulum of Souls, The Ultimate Confusion**

(A Pendulum Summon occurs, with Timegazer Magician and Stargazer Magician in the Pendulum Scale with an XYZ, Synchro, and Fusion Summon occurs)

(Three monsters come out of the portal with a White dragon appearing from XYZ, Synchro and Fusion Summon)

 **Impulses – Got it, got it**

 **The game's so intense, it's a serious revolution.**

(Sylvio appears sneering while holding three cards)

(Declan appears, adjusting his glasses)

(Ash's eyes burst into Crimson flames and the Crimson Dragon appears behind him)

(Ash and Yuya's monsters appear together)

 **(Just breakin' the wall…)**

 **(Just breakin' the wall…)**

(Yuya's Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon appears along with Ash's Stardust Dragon and White dragon- silver pendulum dragon)

(Yuya lands on his dragon, Ash grows crimson wings and fly's with his Dragons)

 **Ride on now**

 **Believe X Believe**

 **Everybody's goin' ta break down that wall**

(Yuya rides on Odd Eyes, while Ash fly's with his two Dragons before two more White Dragons appear next to him)

(Hippo Carnival appears with Lyrical Luscinia Assemble Nightingale next to them holding a Baby Light Blue and White Dragon in her arms)

 **You're gonna beat, beat it**

 **Let's race towards an infinite future without hesitatin'**

(The Hippo tokens dance for Yuya before they blow kisses at Yuya, the little green Dragon did a little roar at Stardust Dragon with Lyrical Luscinia Assemble Nightingale giving a wink at Stardust dragon causing him to blush)

 **Make it, Make it, Show** **courage (Break it now)**

(Zuzu and Gong held out their hands)

 **Step ahead! Let's take a step forward (Do it now)**

(Sora, Tate, Ally and Fredrick jumps up together)

 **Here comes the fun part! So, everyone, be a Believer!**

(Yuya and Odd-eyes run on a rainbow, with Ash, Stardust Dragon, White Dragon- Sliver Pendulum Dragon and his other Dragons flying next to them)

 **Believe X Believe Be-Be-Be-lieve Buddies!**

(Zuzu, Gong, Zuzu's father, Sora, Tate, Ally and Fredrick's Pictures appear)

(Yuya and Ash leads in front of their friends in front of You Show Duel School)

 **(Opening Song end)**

He had to admit that he was cool with these new clothes of his and his new voice he liked very much and he liked the way his eyes looked. He also felt different then when he was taking to Arceus.

"Had a nice sleep Satoshi''. Ash heard Yugi's voice next to him. Ash turned to see Yugi and Yusei in spirit form leaning against the wall.

Ash got up from the hospital bed. "I did actually. Haven't had a nice sleep like that for a while''. Ash said to his teachers.

Yugi and Yusei laughed at Ash's response. Ash then felt something touching his chest under his shirt.

He put his left hand in his shirt and grabbed what he felt and pulled it out to see what it was. The thing he saw was a White pendent with a screen attached to it and had dragon wings around it. Ash smiled when he saw the pendent. This pendent was a gift from his real mother on his 5 year old birthday. Since that day it has been his lucky charm.

Yusei and Yugi noticed Ash's attention on his pendent so they said what happen to him. "Arceus wanted to give you some new clothes for helping him reclaim the jewel of Live. He also kept your pendent safe''. Yusei said to Ash.

Ash smiled at the gift that Arceus give him. These new clothes are properly the last gift he will ever have from Arceus.

The door to the room Ash was in opened to reveal a hospital woman nurse with Blonde hair in a pink outfit came in. When she saw Ash was up she looked surprised.

Ash was surprised that the woman was looking at him in disbelieve. "Is something on my face or something''. Ash said to the nurse.

The women shock her head. "No I'm just surprised that your wake already. When we found you, you looked in very bad condition''. The nurse said.

Ash checked himself to see if he had any injures or anything. But he didn't find any. He turned to ask Yusei and Yugi if he was hurt but there were gone. They must have gone back in his heart. Ash turned to the woman. "Since I'm alright now, can I leave the hospital Please''. Ash said.

He remembered that even in his live before he was sent to the Pokémon that he hated being in a hospital.

The woman looked around Ash to see if he had fully recovered. She saw no injures on him and stepped back. "You seem to fully recover so you can leave now''. The woman said to Ash.

Ash thanked the woman and before he even knew it. Ash rushed out of the hospital and was outside.

The moment Ash was out of the hospital, he immediately was amazed at the city he was in and all the places.

"This place is so awesome. The only placed that can match this place in style is LaRousse City back in Hoenn. I can't wait to explore this new place''. Ash was about to explore when he felt two things in both of his jacket pockets.

He first pulled out from his left jacket pocket was his deck. He smiled when he saw it. He then checked his other pocket to see what it was.

What he brought out was his Duel disk that he used back in heartland. His duel disk was White with blue lings and had a circle in the middle of it. Ash smiled when he saw his Duel disk. (Image Yuto's duel disk only white with blue lings.)

He put both his Deck and Duel disk back in his jacket's pocket and ran off to explore the city.

* * *

 **(1 hour later)**

Ash was now lying down on a grass knoll looking at the sky with a smile on his face. Ash has spent a whole hour looking around the city and he was amazed with the city.

He even learned that the city was called Paradise City and he liked the name.

Yusei and Yugi appeared next to Ash siting down on the grass next to him. "Enjoying your little excursion around the city''. Yugi said teasing Ash's excitement around the city.

Ash looked at his teacher with a smile. "New places like this just makes me excited to see new things''. Ash said to Yugi. Yugi smiled at Ash.

Yusei faked cough to get Ash and Yugi's attention. "Satoshi could you tell us how much you remember''. Yusei said to Ash wanting to know how much memories Ash has.

Ash sigh when Yusei said that. He didn't really remember much except Yugi, Yusei, his deck on Lulu. That was all he remembered right now. "Not much Yusei. I just remember You guys and my Deck and Lulu. That's all I remember''.

Yusei and Yugi looked at Ash. "It's just like Arceus said. You must have patients and wait. You'll have all your memories in time''. Yugi said to Ash.

Ash smiled at Yugi. "It's been a while since you Duelled so you'll have to Duel a few times for you to Duel again like you used to''. Yusei said to Ash.

Ash smiled at Yusei before he got up from his lying down position. "No sweet. I'll be back to duelling to how I used to in no time''. Ash said to his teachers. "Besides I'm worried about Lulu. She must be worried sick about me. I have to find her''.

"You will find her Satoshi''. Yusei said to Ash. "You just need to be patient and wait for the right time''. Yugi said.

Ash nodded to them before they gone back to his heart. Ash started walking again to look around again. Till he heard someone said from behind him. "Hey you stop right there''.

Ash turned to see a man in a black suit walking up to him. The man stopped in front of him. "You have a lot of nerve you know that''. The man said to Ash.

Ash was confused at what the man said. He didn't do anything troubling while exploring the city. "What did I do wrong Sir''. Ash said to the man in front of him.

"You being out here when you should be in School''. The man said to Ash. Ash sigh in relief when he heard that he didn't do something wrong. Then his head snapped in shock when he remembered that the man said School.

"Wait a second School''. Was all Ash could say before the man grabbed his left hand wrist and started dragging Ash to gods knows where.

* * *

 **(A little later)**

Ash was pushed in a class room by the man that brought him here before the man closed the door.

Ash straighten himself up and looked at the teacher that was looking at him with a mad look on his face. "What do you have to say for yourself young man''. The teacher said to Ash.

Ash put on a nervous smile. "Sorry, I didn't remember I had school today''. Ash said to the teacher causing the class's students to laugh at his response.

The teacher sighs. "You must be new so I'll let you off this time but don't let this happen again''. The teacher said to Ash. Ash nodded at the teacher.

"Guess I'm stuck at this school till it's finish for today. Oh well''. Ash thought to himself before he turned to look at the Students of this class. He looked at every student only to stop dead when he saw a girl that's a year younger then him sitting at the back of the class room with a boy that's also a year younger then him.

The girl has blue eyes and dark pink hair, which she wears tied up in pigtails, clipped down by blue, spherical hair clips. Her hair also features two lighter pink bangs that fall to the side of her face. The girls outfit consists of a sleeveless light-blue and white shirt with a musical note on the right collar, along with a red tie, which she wears with a dark red skirt and dark stockings. Her skirt is lengthened in the dub to cover the bare skin showing on her legs. The girl was wearing a sliver bracelet with a wield crystal on it.

The most Shocking part was that the girl had the same face as Lulu. Ash was shock beyond belief when he saw her. Ash knew Lulu would never cut her hair or change its colour and changing your eye colour is impossible.

The Girl noticed Ash staring at her so she looked at him in confuse. Wondering why Ash was staring at her.

The teacher noticed Ash staring at the girl. "Seems like you know miss Zuzu so why not seat next to her''. The teacher said to Ash.

Ash shook his shock face away and nodded to the teacher. "Before you do that, mind telling the class what your name is''. The teacher said to Ash.

Ash looked at the class. "My name is Ash Ketchum. It's nice to meet you''. Ash said before he took his seat next to Zuzu.

(5 hours later)

It has been a long five hours for Ash since he hasn't been to a school in a long time. He was just glad that it was finally over for the day. He had a good day, did lots of school work and sports and even got a fan girl service.

He didn't really talk to the girl that looked like Lulu. He was just confused at why she looked like Lulu.

Ash was currently walking out of the school and did a deep sigh. "I really can't believe how long that took''. Ash thought to himself. Yusei and Yugi appeared next to Ash with smirks on their faces.

"Enjoyed your first day of school Satoshi''. Yusei said to Ash. Ash glared at Yusei. "No not really. It was hell itself being in a school after so long''. Ash said to Yusei.

Yugi smirked at Ash. "Well your gonna have to get used to it in case you don't want to get into trouble''. Yugi said to Ash.

Ash took a deep sigh and kept walking only to stop when he saw that girl that had the same face as Lulu with three kids and that green and red hair boy talking to another student of this school.

One of the kids were a little girl with red hair and yellow eyes and the other two kids were boys. One of them was a blue hair kid and the other kid was a chubby kid.

The green and red hair boy was wearing a light red sleeveless shirt with wrist bands on both his hands. He was wearing long green pants and red shoes. He was wearing a school jacket like a cape and had red eyes. What cached Ash's attention was a blue pendent around the guy's neck.

The student that they were talking to was a guy wearing a school jacket normally with red pants and brown shoes. He had blonde and brown hair.

"Wonder what they are talking about''. Ash said before he got closer to hear what they were talking about.

"The Leo duel field is ready for your Pendulum Summoning so please come''. The blonde and brown haired boy said to the red and green haired boy.

Ash's eyes widened when he heard that. From the memories he has so far, he doesn't remember a summoning called Pendulum summoning.

Ash watched as the blonde and brown haired boy leaded the other people to what Ash heard was called Leo duel field. Ash stepped out of his hiding possession and did a Yusei glair. "I don't trust what that guy says. If it's true that guy has a new summoning, then he just wants this new summoning for himself''. Ash said to himself, remembering when lots of bastards tried to steal his deck.

Yusei and Yugi were still in spirit form next to Ash. "You should follow them just in case''. Yugi said to Ash. "If things go too crazy then you should get ready for a duel''. Yusei said.

Ash nodded at his teachers before he followed after them.

* * *

 **(Scene change)**

Ash followed them in secrete to a big building called **Leo Duel school**. It was a really big building that it looked more like a tower then a building.

Ash saw then enter a duel field where three more Leo students were waiting. Ash couldn't hear the conversation they were having but he could still see what they were doing.

Ash saw the green and red hair boy brought out two cards that Ash couldn't see. Ash growled when he saw the blonde and brow hair boy snatch the other boy's cards. "I knew that guy was gonna steel that guy's cards'' Ash thought to himself.

Ash watched as the guy that took the cards say that this was a trap and wanted to duel against the green and red haired boy he called Yuya to a duel.

When that guy's friends took Yuya's friends hostage, Ash has had enough. Ash stood up from his hiding sport and did a high jump (Imaging Ash doing one of Yuma's high five the sky's jump) and landed next to Yuya, surprising him and everyone one else.

"Hey you're the new student. Where'd you come from''. The blonde and brown haired boy said surprised by Ash's surprised entrance. Ash glared at him causing him too sweet at Ash's glare.

"You're a pathetic excuse of a duellist you know that''. Ash said to the boy. The boy glared back at Ash. "Excuse me''. The boy shouted at Ash.

"You steel someone's own cards then take his friends hostage and then demand a duel. You don't deserve to be called a duellist''. Ash said pointing at the boy. The blond and brown haired boy was pissed off at what Ash said. "Do you have any idea who you're taking to. I'm Sylvio Sawatari. An elite duellist of **Leo duel school** ''. The boy called Sylvio said doing a stupid pose.

"If you're a so called elite duellist then you shouldn't have a problem duelling against me as well''. Ash said to Sylvio surprising everyone again.

"Why should I duel you. I have no reason to''. Sylvio said to Ash. Ash smirked at Sylvio. "So your too scared to duel me as well''.

Sylvio glared at Ash. "What you say''. Sylvio said to Ash. "You not wanting to duel me proves that you're scared of facing me. I won't be surprised that you're not really an elite but a low rank Duellist''. Ash said.

"That's it. Fine I'll face you as well''. Sylvio shouted at Ash pointing at him as well. Ash smirked at how easy it was to trick Sylvio. "Hook line and Sinker. That was too easy''. Ash thought to himself.

"Why are you doing this? This has nothing to do with you. This is my duel and mine alone''. Yuya said to Ash. Ash turned to Ash. "Because it's the right thing to do, and besides I can't stand anyone that would steel someone else's cards and put their friends in danger and use Duelling for something like this''. Ash said to Yuya.

Yuya stared at Ash for a few seconds before he nodded to him and they turned to face Sylvio.

"I'll beat both of you two at the same time''. Sylvio then snapped his fingers, calling for an Action Field. "Try this Action Field, **The tower prison of the Dark town** ''. Sylivo called out. The whole duel field then changed to the action field that Sylvio said.

The 3 duellist were on normal ground next to a few dark buildings and a dark lake.

Ash watched in awe as the field changed, but the sound of Yuya's friends screaming got his attention. He looked up to see Yuya's friends hanging on a tower with them screaming.

"Guys hang on''. Yuya shouted out to his friends. Ash glared at Sylvio before he brought out his duel disk and placed his on his left for arm.

Sylvio looked at Ash's duel disk surprised. "I never have seen a duel disk like that one before. Is it a custom made duel disk''? Sylvio thought to himself before he placed his green duel disk on.

Yuya also placed his red duel disk on as well. The three duellist then inserted their duel decks into their duel disk which shuffled them.

They then activated their Duel disk which activated their duel blades. Yuya's duel blade was yellow; Sylvio's duel blade was yellow as well.

Ash's duel blade was different to their duel blades. His duel blade was in the shape of a dragon wing and its colour was white. Ash's duel screen showed the world Stand by before it showed the duel field.

" **Let's Duel''.** All three duellist shouted out drawing five cards from their decks.

 **Ash life points: 4000/ Hand: 5/ Yuya life points: 4000/ Hand 5**

 **Sylvio life points: 4000/ Hand: 5.**

After they shouted out, Action cards had spread around the dark town, showing that the duel has begun.

Ash turned to look at Yuya. "Yuya''. Ash said getting Yuya's attention. "Listen, we may have just meet and have no idea what our duelling strategies are, but we have to duel together so we can save your friends''. Ash said to Yuya surprising him.

Yuya nodded to Ash after 5 seconds before he turned back to Slyvio." I'll go first''. Yuya said before he started running around the town to make his move. Yuya then went up some stairs, leaving Ash to face Sylvio alone.

"I'll bring **Performapal Whip Snake** to the field''. Yuya called out. A purple snake dressed as a performer appeared, coiling around Yuya's right arm surprising Ash.

 **(Performapal Whip Snake/ ATK: 1700/ DEF: 800/ Level 4/)**

"How the hell is that purple Snake wrapping around Yuya's arm. It's like this Duel is taking place in the spirit world?''. Ash thought to himself. "Let's go Whip Snake''. Yuya said as he launched his snake as it was used as a rope, allowing him to swing across one building to another amazing Ash as well.

"Yuya is really good at working together with his monsters''. Ash thought to himself amazed at Yuya.

"I END my turn here''. Yuya called out.

 **Yuya lige points:4000 /hand: 4**

 **Turn 2: Sylivo LP 4000/ Hand 5.**

"It's my turn now''. Sylvio said drawing a card from his deck. **(Hand 6).** Sylvio looked at the card he drew before he placed it in his hand. He looked like he was about to summon or activate a card, only for him to stop, flinching for some reason. He began to sweat, before picked another card from his hand and placed it on his duel disk. "I summon to the field **Lightning Hoverboard** ''. Sylvio said summoning a Hoverboard with a skull on the front of it.

 **(Lightning Hoverboard/ ATK: 1400/DEF: 1200).**

Sylvio then jumped on top of his monster and rode it after Yuya, causing Ash to curse under his breath and run after him. "You're getting pretty desperate there Yuya''. Sylvio said to Yuya before he turned back to Ash. "You don't seem so tough''.

Ash glared at Sylvio before he and Sylvio heard Yuya shout out. "An Action card''. Ash turned to see Yuya on a bridge with his snake still wrapped around his right arm going for an Action card. The back of the Action card looked like the back of any normal card, only with a big A on it.

Somehow Ash knew that it was a trap. "Yuya wait a second, it's a trap''. Ash tried to warn him only to be too late.

"Wha-!? A trap!?''. Yuya said shocked that it wasn't a card that could help him. Yuya screen changed to show Sylvio. "It's an Action Trap called **Break shot**. It decreases one of your monster's attack points by 900''. Sylvio said to Yuya.

A few pinballs then appeared on the bridge that Yuya was on and was heading for Yuya. Yuya tried to run only to end up on a pinball and smack strait into one of the bride's wall and the rest go past the bridge.

Ash stopped running and winced when he saw that happen to Yuya. "That's gotta hurt''. Ash thought to himself.

 **(Whip Snake's ATK: 1700 – 900 = 800)**

A scream got Ash's attention as he looked up to see Yuya's friend's screaming in panic.

"Whoooa!? We're done for!''. The blue haired kid screamed out as he fell on the tower's ground. The chubby one fell on his face before he started too slid off the building! "Ouch… AH! I'm falling!''. The chubby kid screamed as he began to slide off the tower. Ash gasped, knowing that there was not much time before the tower would clasp.

Just in the neck of time, the girl with the same face as Lulu grabbed the kid's left leg with the help of the red haired girl and the blue haired boy. "Hand on Fredrick'' The girl that had the same face as Lulu said as she held onto the boy's legs. At the sight of being very high up, the chubby kid, Fredrick began to scream like a little girl.

"AHHHH! S-Save me!''. Fredrick pleaded, as he sobbed loudly. Ash gritted his teeth when he saw this. Then something strange happen to Ash in his mind, he saw a ruin city being destroyed by lots of machine giants. Lots of kids around the age of 8 were running away scared before purple beams shout out and connected with them before the kids disappeared leaving cards with a picture of them in their place with a scared look on their faces.

Ash shook his head to get a hold of himself. "What the hell was that''. Ash thought to himself.

"Go Lighting Hoverboard, attack that Snake with **Lighting Darts!** ''. Sylvio's voice said brining Ash attention back to the duel.

Ash watched as Yuya grabbed another Action card that revelled to be another Action trap called **Jump Shot** Bring Whip Snake's Attack points from 800 to 400 with a giant wind ball flew out of nowhere, slamming Whip Snake flat on the ground before Hoverboard's attack destroyed him and bring Yuya's life points down.

 **Yuya life points: 4000 – 1000 = 3000.**

Ash gritted his teeth when he saw Yuya's monster being destroyed. He gritted his teeth more when he saw Jump shot wasn't done yet and slammed into the bridge, destroying it and sending Yuya to the water.

Ash runs to the edge of the water. "You okay Yuya''. Ash shouted to Yuya that just pulled his head out of the water. "I'm okay Ash''. Yuya called out to Ash, learning his name when the duel started.

Ash smiled at Yuya. "With that I'll END my turn there''. Sylvio's voice said getting Ash and Yuya to look at him that was still on his monster. He turned to Ash. "It's your turn now new guy. Show us what you can do.

 **Sylvio life points: 4000/ hand 5.**

 **Turn 3**

 **Ash life points: 4000/ Hand 5.**

Ash looked at his deck before he placed his right hand fingers on the top card. "Alright, here goes nothing''. Ash thought to himself. "I draw''. Ash shouted out drawing his card.

Ash looked at the card he drew before he placed it with his other cards in his hand. "I have to find a way to beat this guy fast or else those kids and that girl won't make it''. Ash thought to himself before he heard another scream.

Ash looked up to see the girl had lost her grip on the chubby's kid's legs and that the said chubby kid was falling.

"No Fredrick''. Yuya and his friends called out. The chubby kid was screaming and crying. Even Sylvio started to panic. "Damn it, no time to think''. Ash thought to himself before he grabbed a card from his hand and placed it on his duel blade.

"I summon **White Dragon – Skylight** in Attack mode''. Ash said as wind tornado appeared in front of him. Yuya and Sylvio had to cover their eyes from the tornado.

The tornado went up into the sky until the chubby kid fall in it. The tornado then disappeared to reveal a White Dragon with two legs, two claws and two wings and had light blue eyes. It was the same size as Ash but big enough to ride on. The chubby kid was on the dragon's back safe and sound with a surprised look.

The White dragon roared before it flew down to Ash brining the chubby kid to safety.

 **White Dragon - Skylight (LV3 1400 ATK 1000 Def) Light/Dragon/Effect/Tuner**

 **Effect: When this card is normal summoned, special summon one White Dragon monster from your hand. If this card is Special Summoned, draw one card. You can only use each effect of this card once per turn.**

Once Ash's dragon landed, Ash brought the kid down from his dragon's back. "You okay Kid''. Ash said to the chubby kid. The chubby kid nodded to Ash. "Yes thank you mister''. The chubby kid said to Ash.

Ash smiled at the kid and patted his dragon's head. Yuya and his friends sigh in relief when they saw their friend was all right.

Ash turned to look at Sylvio. Ash then pointed at Sylvio. "I play White Dragon – Skylight's ability. When he is summoned to the field, I can special summon another White dragon monster from my hand to the field''. Ash said as his Dragon's wings glowed and shoot out a beam of energy.

Ash picked a card from his hand and held it between his fingers. "I call out my **White Dragon - Cracked Scale** to the field''. Ash said before he placed his card on his duel disk.

A White Dragon with big scales appeared from the light and took its place next to Skylight.

 **White Dragon - Cracked Scale (LV2: 800 ATK 1200 Def) Light/Dragon/Effect**

 **Effect: If a Stardust Dragon or White Dragon monster you control is targeted for an attack, you can discard this card from your hand and destroy the attacking monster. If this card is used as a synchro material, draw one card.**

Sylvio looked at Ash's monster with a question look. "I've never heard about these White Dragon monsters''. Sylvio said before he looked at Ash with the chubby kid next to him. "Your Dragons look impressive but their no match for my Hoverboard''.

Ash smirked at Slyvio. "Don't be so sure. The requirements are here for my deck's special power''. Ash said to Sylvio confusing him and everyone else. Ash then held his right hand into the air. "My Level 3 White Dragon – Skylight will give my Level 2 White Dragon – Cracked Scale a tune up''. Ash said as Cracked Scale descended into the air with Skylight dispersed, creating 3 green rings going around Cracked Scale as if they were looking like they were scanning Cracked Scale.

This moved shocked everyone who was watching. "No way''. Sylvio said shocked. "That's- ''. Zuzu said with the two remaining kids being shocked as well. "Ash is a- ''. Yuya said just as shocked as well.

" **Two white Dragons combined your power together to create a new White Dragon. Become the path its light shines upon''.** Ash shouted out as Cracked Scales glowed before it turned into 2 white lights before a light appeared and consumed the rings and the 2 lights.

The light slammed into the ground behind Ash as his extra deck opened and a card slotted out. Ash grabbed the card with his right hand and slammed it on his duel blade.

" **I Synchro Summon. Let's Rev It Up White Dragon - Stardust Wyvern''.** Ash shouted out as a White Wyvern Dragon that looked like a Stardust Dragon Wyvern, but half of Stardust dragon's size descended from the beam of light and into the air.

 **White Dragon - Stardust Wyvern (LV5 ATK 2000 Def 1500) Light/Dragon/Synchro/Effect**

 **1 tuner + 1 non tuner Effect: When this card is synchro summoned draw one card. If you have no monsters on your side of the field you can special summon this card from your graveyard.**

* * *

 **(Meanwhile)**

In an unknown place, there was an alarm, showing the summoning method name. "President! We detected a very high summoning energy, coming from that boy's Synchro monster''. A male worker explained. "How high is this summoning energy''. A man wearing glasses and a red scarf and had silver hair, blue shirt and white long pants said, setting on a chair facing the screen that had Synchro on it.

"The summoning energy is as strong as Pendulum energy''. A female worker answered to the man with silver hair.

The young man looked interested with what the female worker said. "Show me all the information of the Duellist that just used Synchro''. The man said. The screen changed to an information page that showed a picture of Ash, but the only thing it showed was Ash's name and his age.

"What the hell. There is no information on this guy''. A man said standing next to the Young man. The young man looked surprised that there was nothing on Ash, but he shook his head to get rid of his surprise.

The screen then changed back to the duel so the young man could see what else Ash could do.

* * *

 **(Back to the Duel)**

Everyone was too shocked to speak. They just saw Ash do a Synchro Summon. "I don't believe it''. Sylvio said to himself.

"He just used Synchro''. The girl with the same face as Lulu said shocked with the two kids shocked as well.

"Ash is a Synchro User''. Yuya said shocked as well, still in the water.

Ash looked up at his Synchro monster in amazement. "I really Synchro summoned on my first turn on my first duel again, I must be a really good duellist''. Ash thought to himself before he looked back at Sylvio. "White Dragon – Skylight and Stardust Wyvern's effect activates''. Ash said as Stardust Wyvern roared before the top of Ash's deck begins to glow.

"Since I used Skylight as a Synchro material of a Synchro monster, I can draw a card from my deck and Stardust Wyvern lets me draw a card from my deck as well when his Synchro summoned''. Ash said before he drawled 2 cards from his deck, making his hand go from 4 cards to 6 cards.

Sylvio started to panic because his monster won't stand a chance against Ash's Synchro Dragon and Ash might special summon another monster. Without a second thought, he rode on his monster too look for an Action card.

Ash brought the 2 cards he just drawled to his face to look at them. Ash smirked when he saw that those two cards were two of his favourite trap cards. He placed them back into his hand before he pointed at Sylvio's monster.

"White Dragon – Stardust Wyvern, give that hoverboard a nice Synchro Hello''. Ash said as his dragon fired a Dragon attack from its mouth.

The Attack was getting closer, but just in the nick of time. Sylvio grabbed an Action card and slotted it in his duel disk. "I activate the Action card, **Miracle**! This card negates my monster's destruction and the damage is halved''. Sylvio said as a barrier appeared around his monster protecting him.

 **Slvio life points: 4000 – 300 = 3700.**

Ash gritted his teeth before he in slotted the two trap cards; he drawled thanks to him White dragons. "I'll place 2 face down cards and END my turn''. Ash said as two face down cards appeared in front of him.

 **Ash life points: 4000/ hand: 4**

 **Turn 4**

 **Yuya: 3000/ hand: 4**

Yuya was still in the water, but he was able to draw his card. "I draw''. Yuya said before he looked at his card. He brought his duel disk into view. "I summon out **Performapal Skeeter skimmer** ''. Yuya said as his green water mosquito appeared next to him.

 **Performapal Skeeter Skimmer ATK: 500/ DEF: 1600/ Level 4.**

Yuya then got on his Performapal's back to ride on the water to his friends. "I'm on my way guys, just hang on''. Yuya called out before he looked back at Sylvio. "I END my turn''.

 **Yuya life points: 3000/ hand 4**

 **Turn 5**

 **Slvio: 4000/ hand: 5**

Ash looked at Fredrick. "Let's go get your friends''. Ash said to Fredrick. Fredrick nodded to Ash, causing him to smile. Ash's White dragon landed next to them so Ash could get Fredrick on his dragons back before he got on himself, and Ash's white dragon flew back into the air.

"My turn now, draw''. Sylvio said as he drew his card before he looked at it. When Sylvio saw what it was he started laughing.

Yuya and Ash looked at Sylvio, confused at why he was laughing. "What's so funny''. Yuya said, looking at Sylvio. "I'm laughing because I'm about to get a perfect Zero… finisher in this turn''. Sylvio said smirking. "What do you mean''. Yuya said confused. "Heads up Yuya. Were about to find out''. Ash called out to Yuya.

Sylvio then slotted the card he drew into his duel disk. "Frist, I'll tribute my Level Four Lighting Hoverboard to activate my spell card, **Tribute Trade!** And then, I can add a monster that's one level higher than the tributed monster from my deck to my hand! I chose the level 5, **Stargazer Magician!''.** Slvio said as his hoverboard disappeared in a yellow glow, and a card slotted out of his deck before he showed the card to Ash and Yuya.

Ash looked at the card Sylvio got from his deck before they widen when he saw the card was half brown and half green. "Why's the card like that''. Ash thought to himself.

"Wh- My Stargazer Magician…!''. Yuya said, gasping in surprise, causing Ash to think that card was one of his stolen cards.

"It's my Stargazer Magician and one of my Pendulum cards, Yuya''. Sylvio said smirking at Yuya. Ash glared at Sylvio when he said that. "That card doesn't belong to you Sylvio it belongs to Yuya''. Ash called out to Sylvio.

Sylvio glared at Ash and His White Dragon. "Shut it Mister White Dragon''. Sylvio said shouting out at Ash. "It's not mister White Dragon, its **White dragon emperor** to you''. Ash said shouting back at Sylvio, catching Yuya and his friends and Fredrick's attention at What Ash called himself.

"Who cares if you're a so called Emperor? I was gonna beat Yuya with my Pendulum Summoning, but I change my mind''. Sylvio said shouting at Ash. "Sylvio''. A voice said from a small microphone Sylvio's right ear, causing him to start sweeting. Ash also heard the voice thanks to his Crimson Dragon powers.

"Mister President, forgive me. I use the Pendulum summoning on Yuya right now''. Sylvio whispered to the microphone. "No, use the Pendulum summoning on your other opponent. I want to see what else he can do''. The voice on the microphone said.

"Understood mister President''. Sylvio said before he looked back at Ash. Ash glared at Sylvio. "So someone is secretly making Sylvio do all this, just to see pendulum summoning huh. Well who ever this guy is, he wants to see what I can do then I'll show him''. Ash thought to himself.

"Set the pendulum scale… I use my **Scale 1 Stargazer Magician** …''. The voice on the microphone said to Sylvio and secretly Ash heard it. "I… I use my **Scale 1 Stargazer Magician** …''. Sylvio started, as Ash narrowed his eyes, preparing for the summon with his Synchro dragon. "No way… To think that someone other than me…''. Yuya started, leaving Ash to glance at his partner.

"Yuya…''. Ash whispered, feeling concerned for the partner as he looked back at Sylvio. "And my **Scale 8 Timegazer Magician**...''. The voice on the little microphone said, forcing the duellist to follow along. "And my **Scale 8 Timegazer Magician** …''. Sylvio said, coping the voice. With that done, the two pendulum cards were slapped on both edges of the green blade Duel disk. The word, Pendulum, appeared, creating two pillar of lights, with Timegazer Magician appearing on the left with Scale 8, and Stargazer Magician on the right with Scale 1.

" **I pendulum Summon''.** The voice and Sylvio said at the same together. At the call, three lights appeared out of a portal, as three monsters were summoned out to the field. " **Level 5!** **Power Dart Striker! Level 6! Rocket dark striker! And finally, Level 7! Ultimate Drat Striker!''.** Sylvio called out as his monsters appeared

Sylvio's three monsters looked very much alike. They were darts shooting monsters with different colours

 **Power Dart Striker/ Level 5/ ATK: 1800/ DEF:700/.**

 **Rocket Dart Striker/ Level 6/ATK: 1900/DEF:100/.**

 **Ultimate Dark Striker/ Level 7/ ATK:2400/DEF:300/.**

At his three monsters appearing, the pathetic excuse of a duellist was shocked and excited to see his three powerful monsters on his side of the field, while Ash was in awe of the new summoning. "Wow, awesome! So awesome! Pendulum Summoning rocks! Ha ha ha ha ha!''. Sylvio laughed in amazement.

"This can't be''. Yuya said in disbelieve. Ash looked at Yuya with a sad face. He wanted to tell Yuya that Sylvio didn't pendulum alone, but with someone's else's help, but if he did, Ash would have to tell them about his ability's.

"Yuya…!''. The girl with the same face as Lulu said feeling bad for Yuya as she bewildered to see another person Pendulum summon. The two kids with her were watching in shock as well.

Ash looked from Yuya to the tower where Yuya's friends were. So far, Stardust Wyvern had taken Ash and the chubby kid to a building that was next to it. So now Ash could save them on his next turn.

"Wyvern land on that building''. Ash said pointing at the building next to the tower. Stardust Wyvern did what his emperor asked and landed on the building.

Ash got off his dragon's back and helped the chubby kid off as well. "Stay here okay''. Ash said to the chubby kid. The chubby kid nodded to Ash. Ash then ran to the edge of the building and stood there.

"Yuya Sakaki! Now that I have Pendulum Sumon, I have no more use for you or mister so called Dragon emperor''. Sylvio said getting Ash's attention.

Ash looked at Sylvio as he pointed at his Synchro Dragon. "Ultimate Dart Striker attacks your Stardust wyvern''. Sylvio shouted out as his monsters shotted it's attack at Ash's monster.

Ash quickly activated one of his trap cards. "I activate my trap card, **White Viel** ''. Ash said as one of his face down cards flipped open.

 **White Viel (Trap)**

 **White Dragon monsters and Stardust Dragon cannot be destroyed by battle or card effect this turn.**

A white barrier surrounded White Dragon – Stardust Wyvern as Sylvio's monster's attack slammed into it, but didn't break it.

"What does that trap card do?''. Sylvio said surprised by the trap. Ash smirked at Sylvio. "This card prevents my White Dragon monsters from being destroyed by battle or card effects this turn''. Ash said explaining his trap card to Sylvio.

"But you'll still take damage''. Sylvio said to Ash.

 **Ash life points: 4000 – 400 = 3600.**

Sylvio looked annoyed that his plan to damage Ash was ruined. He looked at Yuya, who was still shocked that Sylvio Pendulum summoned. Ash saw Sylvio look at Yuya, and he knew what Sylvio was planning.

He activated his other trap card. "I activate my other trap card called **Protection of the** **White Dragons** ''. Ash said as his other face down card flipped open.

 **(Protection of the White Dragons/ type: Continues Trap/ If you have a White Dragon monster on your field, your opponent cannot attack any other monster except White Dragon monsters)**

Everyone looked at Ash surprised again, Yuya and his Performapal grew even more surprised when they saw Ash's Synchro monster fly down from the building Ash and Fredrick were on, and in front of them like his was protecting them.

"My trap card prevents you from battling from battling any other monster, except White Dragon monsters''. Ash said explaining his trap card.

Sylvio was now even more annoyed when he saw Ash was getting in his way again. "I've had it with you. I tribute Power Dart Striker and Rocket Dart Striker… in order to power up Ultimate Dart Striker''. Sylvio said as his two monsters turned into little pieces and connected onto Ultimate Dart Striker.

Yuya gasped in shock, while Ash narrowed his eyes. "You already attack so you can't do that''. Yuya said in shock. "I can if I use the Action card, **Second Attack**! Sylvio said as he showed them the Action card before he slotted it in.

"An Action card!? How did you get that…"? Yuya said to Sylvio. "I picked it up when I was riding on my hoverboard before I tribute it''. Sylvio said revelling how he got that Action card. "With this card, Ultimate Dart Striker can attack your Stardust Wyvern again and gain a 600 power boost from tributing my other Dart Strikers''.

 **Ultimate Dart Striker ATK: 2400 + 600 = 3000.**

"Go Ultimate Dart Striker, finish that Synchro monster''. Sylvio called out, pointing at Stardust Wyvern. Ultimate Dart Striker fired at Ash's Synchro monster again.

Ash narrowed his eyes again, he turned around to see an Action card on the other side of the building. Ash quickly ran to it.

The attack was getting closer to Stardust Wyvern; Ash could hear his Dragon's cry for help. "I won't be able to make it in time''. Ash thought to himself, before his instincts told him to Jump.

Ash did what his instincts and jumped, and something surprising happen. His roller blade shoe's wheels turn on.

When Ash landed on the building ground, he had to keep his balance as his roller blades rode him to the Action card. Ash just barley grabbed the card before his roller blades slowed down and turned off.

"I activate the Action card, **Avoid**. This lets my monster doge your attack''. Ash said as he slotted his Action card in his duel disk.

White Dragon- Stardust Wyvern just moved left and completely dogged the attack.

The chubby kid and the Silver haired man were the only ones that saw how Ash got the Action card. The chubby kid was amazed while the Silver haired man was interested with Ash's roller blades.

Sylvio was so annoyed that he was now ruffling his hair in anger. "Damn it all. I'll get you later for this. I activate Ultimate Dart Striker's effect! The Dart Strikers monsters that I tributed are Summoned back to my field''. Sylvio said as his two monsters appeared again. "I END my turn here''.

 **Sylvio life points: 3700/ hand:1**

 **Turn 6**

 **Ash life points: 3400/ hand 4.**

"My turn now. I draw''. Ash said drawing his card and looked at it and his dragon returned to his side. "I play my **Pot of greed**. It allows me to draw 2 more cards from my deck''. Ash said slotting his spell card in his duel disk.

Ash then drawled the top 2 cards from his deck and held them in front of him. "These cards can help, but can't beat Sylvio this turn''. Ash thought to himself before he shook his head. "My deck has never let me down before, and it won't let me down now. I believe in my cards''. Ash thought to himself.

Then another surprising thing happen again to Ash, Ash's dragon pendent around his neck glowed white, like it heard Ash's thoughts and where only Ash was seeing it glow. Then 4 of his 6 cards in his hand suddenly changed with the bottom half as green as a spell card and some sort of blue gem on the left and red gem on the right with the same number under them. They also seem to have another effect each in the middle.

When Ash saw them, he was shocked when he saw his cards change into Pendulum cards. Ash replaced his surprised look with a smirk. Ash then spread his arms out and shouted. **"The Fun is just getting started''.**

Everyone had different reactions. Sylvio looked annoyed, the 3 kids cheered for Ash, the purple haired girl gained a smile and Yuya look between amused and annoyed.

Ash held two of his Pendulum cards out. "I set the Pendulum Scale with **my Scale 3 white dragon - Pendulum chick** and **Scale 9 white dragon - Pendulum Wyvern** ''. Ash said setting his White Dragon – Pendulum Chick on the left edge and White Dragon – Pendulum Wyvern on the right edge. The words "Pendulum'' appeared in rainbow coloured across the blade.

 **White dragon - Pendulum Wyvern lv4 scale 9 light/dragon/pendulum/effect/ATK: 1600 DEF: 1400 Pendulum effect: if a white dragon monster is targeted by spell trap or monster effects, you can send this card to your hand to negate the activation and if you do destroy it you cannot set this card on the pendulum scale when you activate this effect until your next turn./ Monster effect: when this monster is summoned, you can send up to two white dragon monsters from your graveyard to your deck and destroy up to two spell or traps on your opponent's field.**

 **White dragon - Pendulum chick lv2 scale 3 light/dragon/pendulum/effect ATK 950 DEF 600/pendulum effect: all white dragon monsters gain 300 ATK points and DEF points when special summoned untile the END of the turn. /monster effect: you can tribute this card to special summon one white dragon monster from your deck.**

Two Pillars of transparent light appeared and both Pendulum Chick and Pendulum Wyvern appearing all the way to the sky with Chick on Ash's right with the number 3 under it and Wyvern on Ash's left with the number 9 under it. Suddenly a giant version of Ash's pendent appeared between the two.

White Dragon – Pendulum Wyvern looked like a white Wyvern only with light blue lines around its body. It also had blue eyes. White Dragon – Pendulum Chick looked like Red eyes black chick, only the egg was golden and the dragon was white with yellow lings and had golden eyes.

"With these two monsters, I can summon monsters between 4 and 8 at the same time''. Ash called out as his Pendent was glowing.

This special move shocked everyone that was watching. "You're kidding me''. Sylvio said shocked. "That's- ''. Zuzu and the three Kids said. "How's that possible''. Yuya said shocked.

" **Great Dragons of White! Come forth and descend on this Battle field''.** Ash said in a serious tone as his giant copy of his Pendent swinged across his Pendulum Dragons. **"My White Dragon, descend now. I Pendulum summon''.** Ash shouted out as he held out his right arm in the air. A white portal appeared between his two dragons and a White light came out of it.

" **Descend into the Sky, White Dragon – Silver Pendulum Dragon''.** Ash said as the light disappeared and revealed into a Silver Dragon that looks like Odd Eyes Pendulum Dragon, but where it's red instead it was Silver and the black skin parts of it was blue. Its Eyes were also glowing White, also it had wings were Odd eyes doesn't. Its wings were White with blue lings.

Ash's White Dragon – Silver Pendulum Dragon descended into the air and roared.

 **White dragon - Silver pendulum dragon lv7/ Scale 6 light/dragon/pendulum/effect/ATK 2500 /DEF 2000/pendulum effect: when a white dragon monster destroys a monster in battle your opponent takes 500 points of damage. monster effect: when this monster is pendulum summoned your opponent can't activate spells traps or monster effects until the end phase of your turn. when this monster attacks a monster in DEF mode, inflict piercing battle damage to your opponent.**

* * *

 **(Elsewhere)**

Back at the room with computers, everyone was very shocked beyond belief. The silver haired man was more shocked beyond anyone. "He just Pendulum Summoned''.

The Screens changed to waves of readings suddenly went haywire and the computer gave out loud beeping sounds alarming the people in the room.

"Sir, that boy's pendulum summoning is giving even more energy than the privies summoning energy''. A female worker said to the Silver haired man, shocking him even more.

The screen changed back to the duel.

* * *

 **(Back to the duel)**

Everyone besides Ash was to shocked to say anything. "But how?''. Sylvio said in disbelieve. "I thought that Yuya was the only one-''. The purple haired girl and the 3 kids started together. "That could Pendulum Summon''. Yuya said finishing where they left off.

Ash was looking at his Pendulum Dragon in awe. "Amazing, this summoning is unbelievable''. Ash said to himself before he heard a dragon roar in his mind.

In his mind appeared a Dragon that's body is covered in light. The Dragon road at Ash, and Ash knew what the Dragon wanted. "You'll be by my side again Stardust. Right now''. Ash said as he picked a card from his hand.

"I summon the Pendulum tuner monster, **White Dragon – Synchron** ''. Ash said as his placed the card on his duel blade.

A White Dragon with orange lings across it's body appeared and road.

 **White Dragon - Synchron (LV3 Att 1300 Def 800) Dragon/Tuner/Pendulum/Effect S1 Pendulum Effect: Once per turn you can target 1 monster on the field, it becomes treated as a Synchro Monster until the end of turn. If you target an Xyz monster its ranks are treated as Levels. Effect: If you normal summon this monster add one White Dragon monster from your deck to your hand.**

Everyone's eyes went even more wide when they heard what Ash called his new monster. "A pendulum tuner monster''. Sylvio said shocked. "No way''. The purple hair girl and the three kids said. "How's that possible''. Yuya said shocked.

"I activate my White Dragon -Synchron's effect, when his normal summoned, I can add White Dragon monster from my deck to my hand''. Ash said as a card slotted out of his deck and he grabbed the card and showed it to Sylvio and Yuya.

"I'll add my **White Dragon – Zenith** to my hand''. Ash said as he placed it in his hand.

Ash then held his right hand up in the air. "I tune my Level 3 White Dragon -Synchron with my level 5 White Dragon -Stardust Wyvern''. Ash said as Stardust Wyvern descended into the air and White Dragon -Synchron turned into three White rings going around Stardust Wyvern as if they were looking like they were scanning him. "Why are the rings White?''. Yuya said looking at the rings.

" **Clustering wishes will become a new shining star! Become the light it's path shines upon!''.** Ash shouted out as Stardust Wyvern turned into 5 white lights before consumed by a light. Ash's extra deck opened and a Card slotted out and Ash grabbed it.

" **Let's Riv it up, Level 8! Great leader of the White Dragons! Stardust Dragon!''.** Ash called out as he placed the card on his duel blade and appeared from the Light was a magnificent White Dragon with yellow eyes and great wings.

Stardust Dragon descended into the air and spread its wings out gracefully and let out a roar with blue and white particles rain down on Ash amazing everyone.

 **Stardust Dragon (ATK:2500/ DEF:2000).**

* * *

 **(Elsewhere)**

The screens went haywire again, only this time, it was even more haywire that the screens changed red and looked like it was gonna burst into pieces, fortunately for them, the screen didn't.

"What's going on''. The silver haired man said, shocked at the turn of events. "That Boy's Synchro energy is more powerful than his Pendulum energy and last Synchro energy''. A male worker said to the sliver haired man.

The sliver haired man was even more shocked when he heard that, a Synchro monster with more summoning energy then Ash's pendulum energy.

"This one would be an excellent lancer''. The silver hair man said as the screen changed back to the duel.

 **(Back to the duel)**

* * *

Everyone was looking at Ash's stardust dragon with awe, because Stardust Dragon was a monster that looked more amazing than any other monster they have ever seen. Ash looked at Stardust Dragon and smiled. "It's good to see you again Stardust''. Ash said to his Dragon.

Stardust Dragon looked at Ash. "It has been a long time my lord''. Stardust Dragon said to Ash, even though Ash was the only one that could hear him. Ash smiled back at Stardust Dragon, but before he could say anything, Ash heard screaming again.

Ash looked at where the screaming was coming from, only for his eyes to widen. The tower that Yuya's friends were hanging onto has finally broken, and Yuya's friends were screaming while falling.

"Zuzu, Ally, Tate''. Yuya shouted out from his position on his Performapal Skeeter skimmer's back. Ash granted his teeth. "Stardust, Silver Dragon quickly save them''. Ash said to his dragons.

Both his Dragon nodded to him and quickly flied to save them. Silver Pendulum Dragon cached Tate, and Stardust Dragon caught Ally, but missed to save Zuzu. "Zuzu''. Yuya and the three kids shouted out.

Ash granted his teeth again when he saw Stardust miss Zuzu. Ash then jumped and turned his Roller blades on again. Ash ridded them a little better this time and rode it to the edge of the building.

Ash then jumped off the building and into the sky and cached Zuzu in a bride style.

Zuzu saw Ash catch her, and blushed when she saw Ash handsome face close and her being cached bride style. Zuzu quickly wrapped her arms around Ash's neck and closed her eyes.

Ash was heading for another building that was on the other side of the tower, Ash quickly changed his position from his head going for the building to his roller blades going for the building. Surprisingly Ash's roller blades didn't break and Ash rode them from the wall of the building to down to the ground that was next to Yuya.

This time, everyone saw Ash's roller blades in Action and were amazed again with Ash. Ash's Dragons landed next to Ash and put the kids down. Zuzu still had her eyes closed and her arms around Ash's neck and didn't look like she was gonna let go.

"You know you could let go now''. Zuzu heard Ash's voice said. Zuzu opened her eyes to see Ash was looking at her face and Ash wasn't holding her bride style anymore. Zuzu blushed again and let go of Ash neck and stood next to him.

"Thank you for saving me''. Zuzu said to Ash while her arms behind her back and blushing. "Your welcome''. Ash said to Zuzu. "Zuzu!''. Ash and Zuzu heard Yuya's voice said getting them to look at Yuya.

Yuya's monster brought him over to them and he got off his monster's back. "Are you hurt''. Yuya said worried about her. "I'm okay''. Zuzu said to Yuya getting him to smile. Yuya turned to Ash. "Thanks for saving her Ash''. Yuya said thanking Ash. "No problem at all''. Ash said to Yuya.

"Zuzu, Yuya''. The three teenagers heard the three kids say. They look to see all three of them were running over to them. Stardust Dragon or Silver Pendulum Dragon must have brought the chubby kid down to them.

"Will you hurry up already''. All of them heard Sylvio said over on the over side of the water. They look to see him taping his foot impatiently looking at Ash. "Hurry up already so I can finish you off''. Sylvio said to Ash.

Ash nodded to Sylvio and brought his duel disk back to its position before. "Instead of my graveyard, my White Dragon -Synchron will go to the extra deck instead''. Ash said as he placed his Pendulum tuner in his extra deck, shocking everyone again. "Pendulum cards go to the Extra deck instead of the Graveyard''. Yuya said shocked. Ash looked at Yuya and nodded.

Ash then looked back at Sylvio. "I activate my White Dragon- Chick's pendulum effect''. Ash said as his White dragon chick blowed out blue waves to Stardust and Silver Pendulum dragon. "Thanks to Chick's pendulum effect, my Dragons gain a 300 ATK and DEF boost''.

 **(Stardust Dragon ATK: 2500 + 300 = 2800/ DEF: 2000 + 300 = 2300)**

 **(White Dragon -Silver Pendulum Dragon ATK: 2500 + 300 = 2800/ 2000 + 300 = 2300)**

Sylvio started to panic again, but Ash wasn't gonna give him a break. Ash pointed at Power Dart Striker. "Silver Pendulum Dragon, take out that Power Dart Striker''. Ash said as his Silver Pendulum Dragon fired its sliver fire attack at Power Dart Striker causing an explosion when it made impact, causing Sylvio to use his arms to shield from the impact. **(1800 - 2800 = 1000)**

 **(Sylvio life points: 3700 – 1000 = 2700)**

"Stardust Dragon now attacks your Rocket Dart Striker''. Ash called out as Stardust let out its attack on Rocket Dart Striker causing another explosion causing Sylvio to lose his ground and land on the ground on his back. **(1900 – 2800 = 900)**

 **(Sylvio life points: 2700 – 900 = 1800)**

The 2 explosions then did something surprising, the two explosions then went up into the air and created White Fireworks, amazing Yuya and his friends. "So pretty''. The three kids said amazed. "Those Fireworks are amazing''. Yuya and Zuzu said together.

"I'll End my turn with two face downs''. Ash said as he placed the last cards in his hand into his duel disk.

 **(Stardust Dragon ATK: 2800 - 300 = 2500)**

 **(White Dragon -Silver Pendulum Dragon ATK: 2800 - 300= 2500)**

 **Ash hand: 0**

 **Turn 7**

 **Yuya life points: 3000/ hand: 4**

Yuya placed his fingers on his deck. "My tur- ''. Yuya was cut off when Ash activated one of his face downs. "I activate my trap, **White Dragon -White control** ''. Ash said as one of his face down cards reviled a quick play spell card.

 **(White Dragon- White Control/ Type: Quick play spell card/ For every White Dragon or Stardust monster you control, you can take control of 1 card your opponent controls and add them to your hand. At the End of your turn, they return to your opponent's hand)**

Everyone looked at Ash surprised again. "This card allows me to take control of 1 of your cards on your field for every White Dragon or Stardust monster on my field. So I'll be giving Yuya his Pendulum cards back''. Ash said as Stargazer Magician and Timegazer Magician turned into their cards forms with White aura around them before they went to Yuya, who caches them.

"My Pendulum cards''. Sylvio said shocked again standing up. "They were never your cards to begin with in the first place''. Ash said to Sylvio. Ash then looked at Yuya, who was looking at his Pendulum cards with a smile on his face. "Yuya, your Magicians are back to where they belong, now finish Sylvio off for me''. Ash said to Yuya.

Yuya looked at Ash. "Thanks Ash''. Yuya said thanking Ash. Ash nodded to Yuya as Yuya looked back at Sylvio that was panicking.

"I draw''. Yuya said drawing his card from his deck. Yuya then spread his arms out and shouted. **"Ladies and Gentleman, it's show time''.**

The kids and Zuzu cheered for Yuya, while Ash smiled at Yuya. Yuya then grabbed his two cards that Ash brought back to him and held them out. **"I'll set the Pendulum Scale with Scale 1 Stargazer Magician and Scale 8 Timegazer Magician, I'm taking control of this duel starting now''.** Yuya said setting Stargazer magician at the right edge and Timegazer at the left edge with the words 'Pendulum' across the blade.

Then both of Yuya's monsters appeared in each transparent blue pillar with the number 1 under Stargazer and the number 8 under Timegazer with a giant version of Yuya's pendent in between. "Now I can summon monsters Between Level 2 to 7 at the same time''. Yuya said with everyone watching.

" **My monsters are ready to swing into Action''.** Yuya called as his Pendent swung between his monsters before a portal appeared and out came an orange light. **"Turn up the heat, Odd Eyes Pendulum Dragon''.**

The orange light disappeared to reveal Yuya's ace monster. Ash was a little surprised because Yuya's Dragon looked like his Silver Pendulum Dragon. Yuya's Dragon looked at Silver Pendulum Dragon and Silver Pendulum Dragon looked back at Odd eyes. They both nodded to each other after 5 seconds.

"S- s- so what if you Pendulum summoned, you can't beat me with just that''. Sylvio said in panic. Yuya smirked at Sylvio before he looked at Ash. Ash looked back at Yuya and nodded with a smirk. "I reveal my trap card, **Dragons United attack** ''. Ash said activating his final trap card.

 **(Dragons United attack/ Type: Trap/ Effect: When there are 2 or more dragon type monsters on the field with the same current ATK points, you selected 1 of them and it's attack points double for every Dragon type monster on the field with the same current ATK points.)**

Ash's face down card revelled itself to be a trap card. Everyone except Yuya looked at Ash again. "With card, for every Dragon monster on the field with the same ATK points, I can select one of them and its ATK points double for every Dragon type with the same current ATK points''. Ash said as his trap card shoot out a White beam to Odd eyes. The beam connected with Odd eyes and he roared.

"Since Stardust and Sliver Dragon Are Dragon type, Odd eyes ATK points are quadruple''. Ash shouted out.

 **(Odd Eyes Pendulum Dragon ATK Points: 2500 X 4 = 10000)**

"10000 ATK POINTS, IMPOSIBLE''. Sylvio shouted in shock. "That's right''. Ash and Yuya said together.

Odd Eyes, Silver Dragon and Stardust Dragon then descended into the air with each of their mouths glowing. **"Go Stardust Dragon and Silver Pendulum Dragon''.** Ash shouted out as his Dragon lunched their attacks.

" **Go Odd Eyes, attack''.** Yuya shouted out as well with his Dragon lunching its own attack. The 3 dragon attacks then combined into a beautiful Silver, red and white Dragon breath attack and still going for Sylvio's last monster.

" **Now go, Silver Spiral Flair''.** Ash and Yuya shouted out at the same time. "NOOOO''. Sylvio shouted out as Ash and Yuya's Dragon's combined attack made contact with his Ultimate Dart Striker and send Sylvio flying. **(10000- 3000 = 7000)**

 **Sylvio life points: 1800 – 7000 = 0000**

 **Winners: Ash and Yuya**

The three Dragons attack tore through Ultimate Dart Striker and went into the sky and created rainbow fireworks and even star constellations of their Dragons. Zuzu and the kids were amazed at the fireworks and stars. "So beautiful''. Zuzu and the Kids said together as the Action field started to disappear and returned to the Leo duel field.

Sylvio's 3 friends were quick to rush to help Sylvio, but Sylvio shook their hands away. Sylvio glared at Ash, Yuya and his friends. "I just have to take those Pendulum cards from you then''. Sylvio said as his friends looked ready to steel Yuya's pendulum cards.

Before anyone could react, Ash quickly ran up to Sylvio's 3 friends, and knocked them out. Ash kneed one in the stomach, elbowed another in the stomach and punched the last one in the face, and just like that all 3 were knocked to the ground out cold.

Ash did a Yusei glare at Sylvio, who was now sweeting like no tomorrow, but before Ash could take a step, a lollypop stick hit Sylvio in the head and knocked him out to. Another kid around the same age as the other kids jumped in front of Ash.

The kid had light blue hair, white skin, a blue jacket over a black shirt and white pants with brown shoes. "And you are''. Ash said to the kid that had his back against Ash. The kid turned around to look at them.

"My name is Sora perse, I was gonna join the Leo Duel School, but after seeing you guys I want you two to be my teachers''. The kid called Sora said shocking Ash, Yuya and Yuya's friends.

(Time skip)

* * *

It was sunset, Ash, Yuya, Yuya's friend and Sora were outside of the Leo Duel School building now. Yuya and his friends with Sora was walking down the street, most likely to their homes. Ash was walking the other way to find a place to spend the night.

"Now where am I gonna spend the night?''. Ash thought to himself. Yusei and Yugi appeared next to Ash in spiris form. "You did great in that Duel Satoshi''. Yusei said to Ash, praising him. "Thanks for the compartment. Also how good was I at Duelling''. Ash said wanting to know how good of a duellist he was.

"You were the best Duellist in heartland. You never even lost at a duel, not even once''. Yugi said to Ash. Ash smiled when he heard that he was 1 of the best. "I had fun duelling, hope I can find someone else to tell against tomorrow''. Ash said to his teachers. Both Yusei and Yugi smiled at Ash before they went back into his heart.

"Hey Ash, wait up''. Ash heard Yuya's voice call out to him. Ash turned around to see Yuya and his friend and Sora running up to him. Ash let them catch up to them. "What's up''. Ash said wondering what they wanted.

Yuya and Zuzu walked up to Ash. "We just wanted to know if you're interested in joining our duel school. The **You show duel school** ''. Yuya said to Ash, wanting Ash to join. Ash thought about what Yuya just asked. "I'd love to join, but I have to find some where to spend the night''. Ash said to Yuya.

"Don't you have a house Ash''. Yuya asked Ash, confused. Ash shook his head. "I just arrived in the city today, so I don't have a house''. Ash said to them. "No problem. You can spend the night at my house''. Zuzu said grabbing Ash's hands with her own. What she said, shocked everyone, Zuzu was asking Ash to spend the night at her house.

Ash's checks turned a little red. "Are you sure that's okay. I mean I don't want to upset your family''. Ash said to Zuzu. "It's okay, I'm sure my dad won't mind helping out a new friend of mine''. Zuzu said still holding Ash's hands, making Ash feel wield since Lulu always does this to make Ash go shopping with her.

"Please Join, Please''. The 3 kids said to Ash holding his jacket, while Sora was watching them. Ash sighed before he smiled at all of them. "Alright, you win. I'll join your duel school''. Ash said making them all smile. "Yay''. The 3 kids shouted out with happiness. "Come on then. It's this''. Zuzu said dragging Ash arm, surprising him. The 3 kids, Sora and Yuya quickly went after them.

Even though, Ash was being dragged. He was smiling because he already made some new friends.

 **(Meanwhile)**

* * *

The Silver haired man was in an office alone looking at a profile. He was looking at the picture of Ash. "You will become an excellent lancer, but first I must find out more about you''. The Silver haired man thought to himself before he kept looking at Ash's picture.

 **(In the Spirit world)**

* * *

In a beautiful white mountain, Stardust Dragon was on an edge of a mountain looking at the orange sky. "My lord. I'm so happy to fight by your side again. This time I'll protect you''. Stardust Dragon thought to himself looking at the orange sky.

"Stardust''. A female voice said from behind Stardust Dragon. Stardust Dragon looked behind him to see his beautiful Wife. It was a White, Light Blue and green eyes hybrid bird woman looking at him with love in her eyes.

"Nightingale'' Stardust Dragon said with love in his voice. That's right. Lyrical Luscinia Assemble Nightingale was Stardust Dragon's wife. Assemble Nightingale then went up to Stardust Dragon and wrapped her wings around Stardust Dragon's neck and kissed him on the lips. Stardust Dragon and Assemble closed their eyes to enjoy their kiss even more.

After 5 seconds, Nightingale pulled away, but kept her wings around her husband's neck. "I've missed you so much''. Nightingale said to her husband. Stardust Dragon smiled at his Wife. "I've missed you too''. Stardust Dragon said.

Both of them were seconds away from kissing again, only for them to stop when they heard the sound of a baby Dragon's cry. Assemble Nightingale Sighed with a smile.

She unwrapped her wings from her husband's neck and went to where the cry came from.

2 minutes later She came back, only with a baby Light blue and White Dragon in her wings. She smiled at the baby Dragon. "It's alright now. Mommy's here now''. Assemble Nightingale said to her and Stardust Dragon's son. The first of the Lyrical Luscinia Dragons. Lyrical Luscinia Dragon – Neo Stardust Dragon.

The baby Dragon stopped crying and opened its eyes to reveal Light Green eyes like his mother's. Nightingale smiled even more to her son before she felt her husband wrap his tail and arms around her.

Nightingale then gave Stardust Dragon a kiss on the check before she leaned back on Stardust Dragon's chest.

The happy family spent the rest of the day looking at the sky, happy to be together again.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed this new chapter. I also want to know something. I plan to have Ash go to duel academy and save Lulu and Rin even before the Arc league champion tournament begins. Tell me what you think about this chapter and my idea in a review also I plan to update my Synchro Pendulum story next.**

 **Also Vakama I still forgive you. See you next time. Let's riv it up.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone. Sorry for the wait. I had School, ideas to make and to create a chapter this big. Time for some questions to tell.**

 **GodX: Yes Ash will have a harem with the Bracelet girls and he will also be a couple with Sayaka.**

 **Pokeevee57: I'm glad you like this.**

 **Nirvash Neo: Ash is more then a Synchro user and he'll have fusion monster as well.**

 **Duel King: Thanks for the nice words.**

 **Vakama: What dose "I mean theese instead of this in the review''. mean.**

 **That's all for now. In this chapter, Ash will show a liitle of his dueling skills by going a little serious. Also your in for a few suprises in this chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: The battle Royal between Pendulum, Fusion and XYZ, Fusion and Synchro Dragons.**

After all the crazy stuff yesterday, Ash meet Zuzu's father and joined the **You Show Duel School**. Zuzu kept her promise and asked her father if it was okay if Ash could spend the night in their house.

Zuzu's father agreed and let Ash spend the night with them, but Ash had to sleep on the couch. Ash agreed and fell asleep straight away.

The next morning, Ash was having a nice dream about him and Lulu.

* * *

 **(Ash's Dream)**

"Stardust Dragon attacks you directly Lulu''. Ash shouted out as his favourite dragon fired its breath attack at Lulu. Stardust Dragon's attack connected, but didn't do any harm.

"Ahhhhhh''. Lulu shouted out with her eyes closed and her arms up to shield herself from the impact.

 **(Lulu life points: 500 – 2500 = 0000.)**

 **Satoshi Wins/ Lulu lose.**

Ash and Lulu were in the heartland part having a practice Duel to improve their skills and having fun. Ash and Lulu were wearing the same clothes from Ash's first memory flash back. Stardust Dragon disappeared as the duel ended.

Lulu dropped to her kneels and sigh. "I lost again''. Lulu said to herself.

Ash walked over to Lulu and held out his left hand with his duel disk still on it. "You're getting better Lulu, just need more work''. Ash said to Lulu smiling. Lulu looked at her boyfriend and smiled back at him.

She placed her right hand on Ash's left hand and Ash pulled her up. "Next time I'll win Satoshi''. Lulu said to her boyfriend. Ash smiled at what Lulu said. "You said that the last time I won our last duel and the one before that''. Ash said to Lulu crossing his arms with a smirk.

Lulu leaned forward at Ash. "Well I just want to be the first to beat my boyfriend in a duel''. Lulu said to Ash. Ash laughed at Lulu. "You'll get there and beat me someday just not today''. Ash said before he pocked Lulu in her forehead surprising her.

Lulu then smiled again. "Alright I'll wait till that day''. Lulu said to Ash causing him to smile. "You were both great Mommy, Daddy''. A voice said.

Ash and Lulu looked to see a 3-year-old girl with black hair with blackish red lings that reaches her back with dark grey eyes wearing a black dress like Lulu's only it was black and had black shoes. The 3-year-old girl's face looked like Lulu's only younger.

Ash and Lulu smiled at the child. "Saya I told you to stay with Shay''. Ash said to his and Lulu adopted daughter. The girl called Saya smiled. "I really wanted to see you and Mommy duel, Daddy''. Saya said to Ash.

"Satoshi, it's alright if she wanted to watch. I'm sure she told my brother where she went''. Lulu said to her boyfriend siding with her daughter.

Ash did a deep Sigh which caused Lulu and Saya to start laughing.

* * *

 **(Ash's dream finished)**

Ash opened his eyes to see he was still on the couch he slept on. His arms were behind his head and his clothes were still on. Ash looked out the window. "I miss you, Lulu, Saya''. Ash said in a sad tone.

Ash then got up from the couch and went to take make breakfast for Zuzu and her father.

* * *

(Yu-gi-oh! Arc v opening 1: Believe (English subbed)

(Pictures of Yuya reveal themselves, with different colours)

 **Believe X Believe Be-Be-Be-lieve Buddies!**

(Two colours show two of Yuya's shadows while the other two shows Ash's)

 **Believe X Believe**

(The Japanese opening title revels itself; with two pendulums swinging across each other)

 **Believe x Believe**

(Zuzu and Gong's pictures reveal themselves)

 **Believe x Believe**

(Yoko, Tate, Ally, Fredrick and Zuzu's father's pictures replace Zuzu and Gong's)

 **(YOU)! The strongest Card ain't winnin' or losin'**

(Yuya and Ash prepares to duel with their duel disk; summons Performapal Hip Hippo and White Dragon- Silent wind)

 **(You) At FullSpeed, my heart's a poundin'- On the game**

(Yuya rides on his hippo and Ash rides on his dragon's back, like they were in an Action duel)

 **Dan Dan Dan Dan Done! Done! Done! Done!**

(Performapal Whip snake, Sword Fish, Skeeter skimmer appears)

 **Dan Dan Dan Dan Done! Done! Done! Done!**

(Performapal Turn Toad, Cheermole, and Kaleidoscorp appears)

 **Swing, ma-ma-mah mind!**

(Yuya's pendant glows as he prepares to pendulum Summon)

(Ash's dragon pendent glows as he prepares to Xyz, Synchro, Fusion and pendulum Summon)

 **The pendulum of Souls, The Ultimate Confusion**

(A Pendulum Summon occurs, with Timegazer Magician and Stargazer Magician in the Pendulum Scale with an XYZ, Synchro, and Fusion Summon occurs)

(Three monsters come out of the portal with a White dragon appearing from XYZ, Synchro and Fusion Summon)

 **Impulses – Got it, got it**

 **The game's so intense, it's a serious revolution.**

(Sylvio appears sneering while holding three cards)

(Declan appears, adjusting his glasses)

(Ash's eyes burst into Crimson flames and the Crimson Dragon appears behind him)

(Ash and Yuya's monsters appear together)

(Just breakin' the wall…)

(Just breakin' the wall…)

(Yuya's Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon appears along with Ash's Stardust Dragon and White dragon- silver pendulum dragon)

(Yuya lands on his dragon, Ash grows crimson wings and fly's with his Dragons)

 **Ride on now**

 **Believe X Believe**

 **Everybody's goin' ta break down that wall**

(Yuya rides on Odd Eyes, while Ash fly's with his two Dragons before two more White Dragons appear next to him)

(Hippo Carnival appears with Lyrical Luscinia Assemble Nightingale next to them holding a Baby Light Blue and White Dragon in her arms)

 **You're gonna beat, beat it**

 **Let's race towards an infinite future without hesitatin'**

(The Hippo tokens dance for Yuya before they blow kisses at Yuya, the little green Dragon did a little roar at Stardust Dragon with Lyrical Luscinia Assemble Nightingale giving a wink at Stardust dragon causing him to blush)

 **Make it, Make it, Show courage (Break it now)**

(Zuzu and Gong held out their hands)

 **Step ahead! Let's take a step forward (Do it now)**

(Sora, Tate, Ally and Fredrick jumps up together)

 **Here comes the fun part! So, everyone, be a Believer!**

(Yuya and Odd-eyes run on a rainbow, with Ash, Stardust Dragon, White Dragon- Sliver Pendulum Dragon and his other Dragons flying next to them)

 **Believe X Believe Be-Be-Be-lieve Buddies!**

(Zuzu, Gong, Zuzu's father, Sora, Tate, Ally and Fredrick's Pictures appear)

(Yuya and Ash leads in front of their friends in front of You Show Duel School)

(Opening Song end)

* * *

 **(30 Minutes later)**

Ash finished making breakfast for Zuzu and Her father. He made bacon and eggs with tost. He also made some coffee and tea for them while he just made tea and tost for himself. He placed the breakfast on the table and finished. "That should finish it''. Ash said as he placed their drinks on the table.

"Now that is some great breakfast''. Zuzu's father voice said from behind Ash. Ash turned around to see him with Zuzu looking amazed at the food Ash made for them. "It's the least I can do for you guys for letting me stay for the night''. Ash said to Zuzu and her father.

"Its wonderful Thank You Ash''. Zuzu said as she and her father seated themselves on the table started eating their breakfast. Ash also seated himself on the table and started eating his breakfast.

While having breakfast, Zuzu's father decided to ask Ash something. "Ash why did you come to Paradise city alone, don't you have a family''. Zuzu's father said to Ash.

Said Person was taking a sip of his tea. Ash put his tea down. "I don't but I have lots of friends that were like a family''. Ash said to Zuzu's father. Zuzu looked at her new friend confused. "Then why were you all alone yesterday''. Zuzu said.

"I got separated from them, but I'm sure they are doing alright without me''. Ash said to them before he got up from the chair he was seating on. "I got to get ready for school so I'll talk later''. Ash said before he went to get ready for school leaving Zuzu and her father to look at him worried.

* * *

 **(30 Minutes later)**

Ash was now looking at himself in the mirror. He took a shower, brushed his teeth, and got his school bag. He was ready for school this time; only he had to wear a different jacket then his normal one. (Imaging without his black Yusei jacket with a jacket like Yuya's jacket on)

Ash didn't feel comfortable without his normal jacket, but the school let him keep his pants, shirt, gloves and his roller blades. Ash thought that he can change into his normal jacket when school ends for the day.

Ash sighs and left the room to get his bag and went outside to see Zuzu waiting for him. Zuzu looked at Ash and smiled at him. "Your school jacket looks good on you Ash''. Zuzu said to her White Dragon Emperor friend.

"Thanks Zuzu, but it feels weird wearing another jacket then my normal one''. Ash said to Zuzu.

Ash and Zuzu started walking to school together and soon they were joined by Yuya. Yuya, Zuzu and Ash talked together while walking to school. Yuya even told them that Sora was in his house.

"Was it really that bad''. Ash said to Yuya. Yuya looked at Ash. "He kept asking me to show Pendulum summoning and even my mum let him have my pancakes''. Yuya said to Ash causing him to sweet drop that Yuya's mother gave Sora, Yuya's breakfast.

"Teacher Yuya''. Sora's voice said from behind the three. Ash, Zuzu and Yuya turned to see Sora was following them. "What are you doing following me''. Yuya ask his so called student. Sora smiled at Yuya. "Where ever my teacher goes I go''. Sora said to Yuya.

Yuya frowned at Sora. "Stop following me and go somewhere else- ''. Yuya was cut off when Sora put his hands into the air and said. "Come on teach me how to Pendulum summon''. Sora said causing Yuya to sigh.

"For you to learn Pendulum summoning, you need two Pendulum cards''. Yuya said to Sora. Sora looked confuse at what Yuya said. "But I don't have any Pendulum cards. In that case you have to show me your Pendulum summoning. Show, Show, Show me''. Sora said to Yuya.

"I can't right now''. Yuya said to Sora. Sora turned to look at Zuzu. "Can you convince Teacher to show Pendulum summon''. Sora said to Zuzu. "Why are you asking me?''. Zuzu said to Sora. "Teacher will do it since his girlfriend is asking him''. Sora said causing Zuzu to start blushing.

"Girlfriend''. Zuzu said still blushing. Sora looked at her confused. "Did I get the wrong idea about you two''. Sora said. " **Yes you did** ''. Zuzu and Yuya shouted out. "Then are you teacher Ash's girlfriend''. Sora said to Zuzu.

What Sora said surprised them. Ash and Zuzu started blushing. "What gave you that idea Sora''. Ash said with his checks red. He would be lying if he didn't say that Zuzu was beautiful.

"The way you cached her yesterday, and the way she was holding your hand yesterday as well made me think that you 2 were a couple''. Sora said to them, causing Zuzu and Ash to blush even more when Sora reminded them about yesterday.

"We are not a couple okay Sora''. Zuzu said with her face still red. Yuya then pointed at Zuzu." Why would I even date a tough girl like Zuzu anyway''. Yuya said causing Zuzu to glair.

 **Whack.**

Zuzu brought out a big fan out of nowhere and whacked Yuya on the head with it. This surprised and amused Ash, surprised because how Zuzu just brought out a fan out of nowhere, amused because Lulu sometimes dose that to him when she thinks he is flattering with girls.

"He didn't have to put it that way. Come on Ash, let's go''. Zuzu said grabbing Ash's right hand with her left hand and started walking to school.

Ash turned back to see Yuya kneeling on the ground with his hands on his head with Sora looking at him confused. Ash chuckled at them.

* * *

 **(20 minutes later)**

Ash, Zuzu and Yuya made it to class on time and went to their seats and started their school work. All the girls in the class were glaring at Zuzu in jealously because she was seating next to Ash and when Ash and Zuzu came to class, they saw Zuzu holding Ash's hand.

Ash and Zuzu were working on their school books while Yuya had a book in front of him to cover him because he was looking at his Pendulum cards. "Pendulum Cards are really Special; I wonder how Ash got his Pendulum cards''. Yuya thought as he looked at Ash.

Meanwhile outside, Sora was hanging upside down with binoculars in his hand spying on Yuya. "Teacher seems down, well I know how to cheer him up''. Sora said to himself.

* * *

 **(5 hours)**

5 annoying hours it has been. Why, because Sora has been bugging Yuya all day. Sora even followed him to the bathroom. Sora even annoyed them when they had their lunch break. Zuzu and Yuya invited Ash to where they eat their lunch together.

Right now Ash, Yuya and Zuzu were finished with School for the day. Ash switched back to his normal jacket after the final bell ringed. "*Sigh* I can't believe how annoying today has been''. Yuya said felling very down because of Sora. "You're not the only one bro''. Ash said annoyed as well.

"Yuya, School's finished and Sora's nowhere in sight so maybe you can relax now''. Zuzu said holding Ash's right hand with her left hand. Yuya head shoot up with his eyes sparkling. "You're right, now the Fun can get started''. Yuya said with newfound energy causing Ash to smile.

A little later, they all made it to **you show duel School**. "Ladies and Gentleman, the fun is about to beg…''. Yuya began before he noticed that with Ally, Tate and Fredrick was Sora. "Teacher what kept you''. Sora said licking a lollypop. Yuya fell down.

Yuya quickly got back up. "Why are you even here''. Yuya said to Sora. "Because since I'm your student, the school you're in, I have to be in as well''. Sora said without a care in the world causing Yuya to sweet drop. Zuzu's father then pulled Yuya in a head lock. "Yuya since Sora's your student that means his joining right''. Zuzu's father said to Yuya in an excitement tone.

Ash and Zuzu were watching the little show that was going on with a smirk. Ash and Zuzu then looked down to see their arms were still together. They let go of their arms and blushes appeared on their faces.

"Hold up I never said that I would take him as my stude…''. Yuya was cut off again when Sora said. "Teacher since you're here now show me how to Pendulum summon''.

Yuya looked at Sora and broke out of his head lock. "I'm not gonna duel you just to show Pendulum Summon''. Yuya said causing Sora's hopes to go down.

"We're not duelling, but teacher please''. Sora said activating the famous cute eyes and cute face causing everyone except Ash and Yuya to adore him. The reason why Ash didn't adore him was because from his memories, Saya could do an even cuter face then that.

"Just duel him Yuya''. Ally said with a blush on her face. "Don't make Sora sad''. Tate and Fredrick said together. "1 duel is alright isn't it''. Zuzu said with a blush. "Yuya, the one thing I taught you was to never refuse a challenge''. Zuzu's father said looking at Yuya. "But I never…'''. Yuya tried to say but was cut off. "Teacher!''. Sora said making Yuya and Zuzu's father look at him.

"Please duel me''. Sora said with a cute voice and face. "Even if you ask like that No means No''. Yuya said to Sora before Sora turns his cute Level up. Yuya then sighs. "Alright I'll duel you''. Yuya said to Sora causing Sora to Smile. "Yes''. Sora said happy that Yuya was gonna duel him.

"However if I win this duel, you stop calling me teacher and give me some space''. Yuya said to Sora. Sora nodded happily to Yuya. "If I win then you become my teacher''. Sora said before he looked at Ash. "Teacher Ash is also gonna join us too right''. What Sora said surprised everyone. Sora wants to duel Ash as well. "Why do you want to duel me Sora''. Ash said wanting to know why Sora wanted to duel him.

"Because I want to see your Pendulum summoning as well and Your awesome White Dragons again''. Sora said to Ash wanting to see Ash's White Dragon monsters. "I want to see Ash duel again too''. Ally said wanting to see Ash duel again. "Me too''. Tate and Fredrick said together.

"I want to see You show duel school's new student's duelling abilities as well''. Zuzu's father said siding with the 3 kids. "Ash please duel''. Zuzu said to Ash. Ash looked at everyone before he sighed to himself. "Alright I'll duel''. Ash said to them.

"Yay''. Ally, Tate and Fredrick shouted out together with Zuzu and her father excited to see Ash duel again. "But doesn't that mean Ash will get something if he wins''. Yuya said getting everyone's attention when he said that. "You're right about that''. Ash said to Yuya before he tried to think of something.

"Then if you win then you can go on a date with Zuzu''. Sora said to Ash surprising everyone. Ash and Zuzu's checks turn red. "Wait Sora…''. Ash tried to say before Sora cut him off "Come on let's duel''. Sora said grabbing Ash and Yuya's hands and started dragging them to the duel field. Ash sighs to himself again.

* * *

A few seconds later Ash, Sora and Yuya were in The you show duel school's action field with their duel disk already attached to their left arms. Sora's duel disk was yellow. Zuzu's father was already in the control room ready to activate the Action field and the others were watching them from a window outside the duel field.

"Why do I always get involved in everything''. Ash thought to himself that he was duelling just because Sora wanted to see him duel again and that Sora made his bet for him. "I don't even think Zuzu would even want to go on a date with me''. Ash thought to himself.

Yusei and Yugi appeared in Spirit form. "You wanted to duel and you got your wish''. Yusei said to Ash with a smirk on his face. "This just proves that you have to be careful of what you wish for''. Yugi said to Ash. Ash nodded to his teachers before they went back into his heart. Ash put his deck into his duel disk and the duel disk started shuffling Ash's deck.

"Remember Yuya, if I win then you become my teacher''. Sora said to Yuya reminding him of the bet. "Yeah I remember but remember that you have to back off if I win''. Yuya said to Sora.

Sora then looked at Ash. "Remember Ash if you win then you get to go on a date with Zuzu''. Sora said to Ash causing him and Zuzu to start blushing. "It's like Ash is fighting for you Zuzu''. Fredrick said to Zuzu causing her to blush more.

"If Ash wins then he will be your new boyfriend Zuzu''. Ally said thinking how romantic this is for Ash and Zuzu. "We're just going on a date, nothing else''. Zuzu said to Ally with her face even more red.

"I know Sora. I know''. Ash said to Sora with an anime sweet drop on his head. "Now for this duel to begin, the Action field will be **Wildest West** ''. Skip said pressing a button on the computer to activate the Action field.

The duel field that Yuya, Sora and Ash were on standing on changed into a cowboy town in the middle of the Wild West. Ash looked around and was still amazed with the real solid vision device. "This real solid vision is still very impressive''. Ash said to himself amazed.

"This field is so boring''. Sora said looking bored making everyone look at him. Sora looked up at Skip. "Don't you have something better than this boring Action field''. Sora said to Skip. Skip looked at Sora confused that Sora did not like this Acton field. "Okay then how about this Action field called **Sweets Island** ''. Skip said pressing another button as the Action field changed from a wild west down into a Candy world.

Ash looked around the duel field with a look that said, "Are you serious''. "You gotta be kidding me''. Ash thought to himself. Sora was excited however. "Hurray, candy everywhere, thanks mister principal''. Sora said to Skip.

Skip turned around with Stars in his eyes. "Sora is so cute''. Skip said to himself. Sora turned back to Ash and Yuya. "Let's have a fun duel Teacher Yuya, teacher Ash''. Sora said to them with a smile on his face and activating his duel blade, which was blue. "I'm not your teacher''. Yuya said to Sora before he activated his duel blade as well. Ash just activated his duel dragon wing blade as well. Ash's duel disk's screen showed Standby before it shows the duel field.

" **Let's duel''** Ash, Yuya and Sora shouted out drawing the top five cards from their decks with Action cards spread all over the field.

 **Yuya life points: 4000/ hand: 5**

 **Sora life points: 4000/ hand: 5**

 **Ash life points: 4000/ hand: 5**

 **Turn 1: Yuya.**

"I go first''. Yuya said before he picked a card from his hand and slide it on his duel blade. "I summon out **Performapal Hip Hippo** ''. Yuya said as a Pink Hippo in a red outfit and a black hat appeared.

 **Performapal Hip Hippo/ ATK: 800/ DEF: 800**

"Really, just what the hell is with Yuya's deck''. Ash thought to himself. Yuya jumped on his Hippo's back and his Hippo started running to find an Action card for Yuya. "I END my turn''. Yuya said ending his turn.

 **Turn 2/ Sora: Life points: 4000/ Hand 5**

"My turn now teacher, I draw''. Sora said drawing the top card from his deck before he looked at it and slotted it in his duel disk. "I play the spell card **Toy Vendor** ''. Sora said as a Toy vendor appeared behind him. "Thanks to this spell card, by discarding a card from my hand to the graveyard, I can draw another card and if it's a level 4 monster or below I can summon it''.

Sora discarded a card from his hand that Ash couldn't see and drawled another card from his deck. Sora looked at the card and smiled. "I drew my Fluffal bear''. Sora said as he placed the card on his duel blade and his Toy Vendor raises its arm and a prize ball rolls down from it. The prize ball pops open, as Sora's Cute little toy bear with wings appeared.

 **Fluffal bear/ ATK: 1200 /DEF: 800**

"I now summon my Fluffal Leo to the field''. Sora said as he placed another card on his duel blade as a Cute little toy Lion with wings appeared.

 **Fluffal Leo: 1600/DEF: 1200**

"What the hell is with Sora's monsters? They may be cute but cute does not win a duel'' Ash thought to himself looking at Sora's monsters. "So cute''. Ally and Zuzu said together with stars in their eyes looking at Sora's monsters. "What is with those two''. Yuya said still riding his Hip Hippo not noticing his hippo was running straight into a chocolate river.

Ash noticed however. "Yuya heads up''. Ash said to Yuya hoping Yuya will not fall in. Luck was not on Yuya's side when he noticed and he and his Hip hippo fell in the chocolate river. Ash sweet drop at Yuya, Yuya and his hippo resurfaced so that they can breathe.

"Fluffal Leo attack Performapal Hip Hippo''. Sora said as his little Lion started flying at Hip Hippo with its arms held out. Yuya then brought his right hand out of the chocolate river to reveal that he had an Action card. "Where'd the hell did he get that from''. Ash thought to himself before Stardust Dragon appeared behind Ash except Ash was the only one that could see him.

"My Lord, I believe that your friend found that Action card under the river he just fell in''. Stardust Dragon said to his lord. Ash looked at Stardust Dragon. "Thanks for telling me that''. Ash said to Stardust Dragon. Stardust Dragon nodded to Ash before he disappeared.

"I activate the Action card, Avoid''. Yuya said slotting the action card in his duel disk. Performapal Hip Hippo with Yuya on its back then spin jumped away from Sora's monster that was about to destroy Hip Hippo.

"Amazing Teacher, you're so good at playing Action cards''. Sora said amazed with Yuya and his monster. "But I still have Fluffal bear to attack, but it won't be you''. Sora then looked at Ash.

Ash noticed Sora looking at him. "You got to be kidding me''. Ash thought to himself. "Fluffal bear attack Teacher Ash''. Sora said as his little bear monster started flying at Ash to attack him. "Ash look out''. Zuzu said in concern for Ash which surprised the 3 kids next to her.

Ash then picked a card from his hand and held it between his index and middle finger. "I activate the effect of **White Dragon –Silver Wing** ''. Ash said as he placed his card on his duel blade.

 **(White Dragon –Silver Wing/ Level 4/ Attribute: Wind/ ATK: 1800/ DEF: 1500/ Type: Dragon/ Pendulum/ Effect/ Scale 2/ Pendulum effect: When your opponent declares a direct attack, if this card is in the Pendulum Zone. You can special summon this card to the field and negate the attack and End the battle phase. / Effect: When your opponent declares a direct attack, you can special summon this card from your hand and END the Battle phase. When this card is used as an XYZ material for an XYZ White Dragon monster. You can draw one card from your deck)**

A White light appeared in front of Ash before a White Dragon with Silver wings that looked like Eclipse Wyvern only its left side was Silver and it's right was White as well. The Dragon roared at Fluffal Bear, scaring the little bear away.

"Hey what just happen''. Sora said looking at Ash. "When I'm about to be attacked directly, Silver Wings effect lets me summon him and stop your attack and END your battle phase''. Ash said to Sora causing Sora to start pouting. "I END my turn''. Sora said ending his turn.

 **Turn 3: Ash life points: 4000/ Hand: 4**

"That was close''. Ally said as she and the other kids with Zuzu saw Ash summon his White Dragon -Silver Wings. Tate looked at Zuzu and saw her Sighing in relief. "You seemed really worried about Ash just then Zuzu''. Tate said causing Ally and Fredrick to remember that Zuzu shouted out in concern for Ash.

Zuzu's checks turn red. "You guys must have been hearing things''. Zuzu said hoping that they would forget. "No we heard you Zuzu. So tell us why you shouted out for Ash''. Fredrick said looking Zuzu with Ally and Tate looking at her as well. Zuzu looked away from them because she did not want to tell them that she was starting to like Ash more than a friend.

It was weird. She met him yesterday but she could tell that she was falling in love with Ash. When she looked at Ash's eyes yesterday when he saved her, she saw in his eyes that he was kind and caring to his friends and would let nothing stop him from protecting them. Ash also amazed her with his Dueltainer. Ash was like everything Zuzu dreamed of having as a lover.

Before Zuzu even knew it, Ash had stolen her heart. Zuzu looked at Ash who was about to begin his turn.

"My turn now. I draw''. Ash shouted out, drawing the top card from his deck making Ally, Tate and Fredrick forget about Zuzu's concern for Ash and watched excited.

 **Ash hand: 5**

Ash put the card he drawled from his deck in his hand and looked at his cards. "I got a good hand, I could take out Yuya or Sora, but I'll just have some fun''. Ash said as he grabbed a card from his hand and held it with his right hand's middle and index finger. "I play **White Dragon- Moon eyes** ''. Ash said as he placed his card on his duel blade.

A White and Light Blue Dragon that is the same size as Silver Wing appeared next to Silver Wing. It had arms for its wings. Its wings were Light blue wings that were in the shape of a crescent moon. Its eyes were like the moon itself only blue.

 **(White Dragon- Moon Eyes/Level 4/ Attribute Dark/ ATK: 1800/DEF: 1400/ Dragon/Pendulum/Effect/ Pendulum Scale: 9/ Pendulum effect: If a White Dragon monster you control is destroyed by battle or a card effect, you can special summon this card from your Pendulum Zone to your field and End the Battle phase/**

 **Effect: When this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle you can select a White Dragon monster from your graveyard and perform a Synchro, Fusion or Xyz Summon with the selected White Dragon monster and this card)**

"I'll play a face down and END my turn''. Ash said as he slotted a card in his duel disk as a face down card appeared on his field and Ash started looking for an Action card.

 **Yuya turn four.**

 **Yuya life points:4000/ Hand 4.**

Everyone was confused that Ash did not attack Sora or Yuya, but now it was Yuya's turn. "I draw''. Yuya said drawing the top card of his deck while he is still on his Hippo. Yuya looked at the card he drew and smiled. Then the lights went out and the lights turn back on and were focused on Yuya.

" **Ladies and Gentleman The fun is about to begin** ''. Yuyashouted out. Ally, Tate, Fredrick grew excited and started cheering Yuya's name while Zuzu smiled. Sora's eyes turn excited as well. Ash smiled at seeing Yuya having fun. "I set the Pendulum Scale with Scale 1 StarGazer Magician and Scale 8 TimeGazer, I'm taking control of this duel starting now''. Yuya said as he placed TimeGazer Magician on the left edge of his duel blade and placed TimeGazer Magician on the right edge of his duel blade with the words " **Pendulum** '', across his duel blade in rainbow colours.

Yuya's 2 magicians appeared in two Pillars of transparent light with the number 1 under StarGazer Magician and with the number 8 under TimeGazer Magician, a giant version of Yuya's pendent appeared between the two magicians.

"I can summon monsters between Level 2 to 7 at the same time. Swing far Pendulum, crave the Arc of victory, my monsters are ready, to swing into Action''. Yuya shouted out as he held his right hand into the air as a portal appeared between his two monsters and three lights came out of the portal.

"First up is **Performapal Skeeter Skimmer** then **Performapal Sword Fish** ''. Yuya said as two of his lights revelled one of the monsters he used yesterday while the other was a little sword fish with black hair, wearing red sunglasses and had a red tie. "Turn up the heat **Odd Eyes Pendulum Dragon** ''. The last light revelled Yuya's ace Dragon that road.

Ash was looking at Odd eyes, still a little confused at why Odd eyes looked like his Silver Pendulum Dragon. The others were charring, happy to see Yuya Pendulum summon.

"Teacher finally Pendulum summoned''. Sora shouted out excited. "Pendulum is so amazing''. Ally, Tate and Fredrick shouted out. "I play My swordfish's effect. When he his summoned to the field, my opponent's monsters lose 600 ATK''. Yuya said as his Swordfish fired some little swords at Sora and Ash's monsters, making them lose 600 ATK points.

 **White Dragon- Silver Wings/ ATK points: 1800 – 600 = 1200**

 **White Dragon- Moon eyes/ ATK points: 1800 – 600 = 1200**

 **Fluffal Bear/ ATK points: 1200 – 600 = 600**

 **Fluffal Lion/ ATK points: 1600 – 600 = 1000**

Sora now looked a little worried so he tried getting an action card by claiming on top of his monsters but he couldn't reach for the Action card he was going for. Ash meanwhile started to get a little more practice at his roller blades.

Ash did a high jump so that his Roller blades could activate. Ash's roller blades activated and its wheels were activated. Ash landed on the ground and kept his balance. The roller blades were very fast. Ash was getting better at using them. Ash rode his roller blades to look for an Action card with his Dragons flying next to him.

Only after 5 seconds when he started riding his roller blades, he found an Action card on top of a candy house. Ash turned right to ride his roller blades to the house. When Ash was about to crash into the house, everyone was surprised when Ash's roller blades were actually allowing Ash to ride them on the candy house's walls. (Like how Yuya dose it in the new episodes)

"Holy Crap''. Yuya said in disbelieve that Ash was riding up the candy house while everyone else was surprised too.

Ash made it to the top and grabbed the Action card, he made it to the top of the candy house and jumped off. Ash then changed his position from his head going for the landing to his Roller blades.

Ash landed and kept riding his roller blades till he stopped in front of Yuya, Ash's white Dragons were right next to Ash on both left and right side.

Yuya knowing that Ash could use the Action card or his face down decided to attack Sora. "Odd eyes attack Sora's fluffal Leo''. Yuya said as his Dragon fired his spiral flair attack at Fuffal Leo.

The Attack made contact and Sora's monster was destroyed and sending Sora flying. **(2500 – 1000 = 1500)**

 **Sora life points: 4000 – 1500 = 2500**

Sora landed on his back and looked knocked out. "I guess I could have been a little easier on the little guy''. Yuya said to himself looking at Sora. "I END my turn''.

 **Sora's turn/Turn 5/ Life points: 2500/ Hand: three**

Sora got right back on his feet like noting even happen to him. "I finally saw teacher Yuya Pendulum. Now it is my turn to get serious''. Sora said with a smirk on his face. Ash narrowed his eyes at Sora. "He was just playing with Yuya so that could see Pendulum Summoning, Huh''. Ash thought to himself looking at Sora.

Yugi and Yusei appeared in spirit form. "Careful Satoshi, be prepared for anything''. Yusei said to Ash. Ash nodded to Yusei and both Yusei and Yugi went back into Ash's heart.

"I draw''. Sora said drawing the top card from his deck. "I activate Toy Vendor's effect and discard another card''. Sora said as he sends a card from his hand to the graveyard and Toy Vendor raised it arm and a prise ball came out and opened to revealed a scary scissor with red eyes. "I drew my **Edge Imp Sabres** ''. Sora placed his card on his duel blade.

 **Edge Imp Sabres/ Level 4/ ATK: 1200/ DEF: 800.**

"Scary''. Ally, Tate, Fredrick and Zuzu said scared at Sora's new monster while Yuya was surprised that Sora had a monster like that and Ash kept his guard up.

"Now I'll show you both my true power by activating this''. Sora said as he held a card in his right hand before he showed it to Yuya and Ash. "I activate my **Polymerization** ''. Sora said as the card he was holding was indeed the spell Polymerization.

"What the!''. Yuya said shocked with Ally, Tate, Fredrick and Zuzu was shocked as well, Ash on the other hand started feel pain in his head. "Am I having another memory''. Ash thought to himself before he started to remember.

* * *

 **(Ash's memory)**

Ash was wearing his xyz dimension clothes with a long red scarf around his neck and had his duel disk activated with his Stardust Dragon on his field.

Ash was in the destroyed city in the XYZ dimension and was duelling an obelisk force member. "I activate Polymerization''. The obelisk force member said as he slotted his card in his duel disk before a light appeared behind him.

* * *

 **(Ash's memory end)**

Ash shocks his head so that he can focus on the duel. "Another memory, I duelled against someone that uses Fusion''. Ash thought to himself.

"I fuse my Edge Imp Sabres with my Fluffal Bear''. Sora said as a purple vortex appeared behind him and his two monsters went into it and a card came out of his extra deck. "I fusion summon my Frightfur Bear''. Sora said as he grabbed the card from his extra deck and slide it on his duel blade.

Sora's monster appeared from the purple vortex and it was scary looking. It looked like a crossover of Sora's fluffal bear and Edge Imp Sabres. It had red eyes and big scissors in its stomach.

 **Frightfur Bear/ Level 6/ ATK: 2200/ DEF: 1800/ Fusion.**

"Sora can fusion summon''. Yuya, Zuzu, Tate, Ally and Fredrick said in shock while Zuzu's father's eyes widen. Ash on the other hand felt angry. He could sense that Sora's monster loved to hurt people, but he could also feel that Sora's monster wanted a friend because it's alone.

"Frightfur Bear attacks Yuya's Hip Hippo''. Sora said making Yuya lose his shock face. Sora's monster's arm lashed out and was very long and hit Yuya's Hippo, sending Yuya to the ground and sending Hip Hippo to the chocolate river. **(2200 – 800 = 1400)**

 **Yuya life points: 4000 – 1400 = 2600.**

"And Thanks to Frightfur Bear's effect, when he destroys an opponent's monster, instead of the Graveyard, Your Hippo is instead quipped to him and he gains its attack points'' Sora said as Frightfur Bear's arm went into the Chocolate River and pulled out Hip Hippo before it brought Hippo to its mouth and eat Hip Hippo.

Yuya gets back up from the ground to see in horror his monster becomes Frightfur Bear's lunch and Sora's monster started getting bigger.

 **Frightfur bear ATK points: 2200 + 800 = 3000.**

"I set two cards and END my turn''. Sora said slotting two cards into his duel disk as two cards appeared on the field.

 **Ash turn 6/ Life points:4000/ Hand 3.**

"What do you think of my duelling skills Teacher''. Sora said looking at Yuya. Yuya was still a little shock at seeing his monster become lunch. "Your skills are okay I guess''. Yuya said to Sora.

Zuzu and the 3 kids were talking about Sora. "I can't believe that Sora just fusion summoned''. Zuzu said in disbelieve. "How did he learn to do that''. Ally said wondering how Sora learn to Fusion summon.

"Wait, Yuya knows Pendulum summoning, Sora knows Fusion summoning and Ash knows Synchro and Pendulum summoning. All that's left is XYZ summoning''. Tate said to Zuzu, Ally and Fredrick.

Zuzu, Ally and Fredrick looked at Tate and found out what he meant. "Our duel school almost haves all the summoning's''. Ally and Fredrick said together excited. Zuzu smiled at the 3 kids seeing happy to learn that their school has almost all the summoning's.

Back at the duel, Ash was looking at Sora's fusion monster, wondering why it felt so alone. "It's your move now Ash''. Yuya said getting Ash's attention. Ash looked at his duel disk and saw that it was indeed his turn.

Ash looked at Sora. "You impressed me with your Fusion monster, Sora''. Ash said to Sora. Sora's face turn excited. "Thanks teacher Ash''. Sora said in a happy tone. "It's just too bad that I'm gonna destroy it and beat you this turn''. Ash said with a smirk making everyone look at Ash.

Ash then looked at his deck. "Let's see how good I am when I duel Serious''. Ash though to himself.

Ash put his right-hand fingers on his deck. "It's my turn. I draw''. Ash said drawing his card from his deck and beginning his turn.

 **Ash hand: 4. (Plus an Action card making it 5)**

Ash brought the card that he just drawled from his deck, only for his eyes to widen when he saw the card. "This card is- ''. Ash said as another memory flashed in his head.

* * *

 **(Ash's memory)**

In the Heartland Ice skating field were Ash wearing his XYZ dimension clothes only with white Ice skates with a young girl with blue eyes and short light-purple and lilac hair that is restrained by light green and orange hair clips that resemble bicycle helmets.

The young girl was wearing a light blue dress with a teal turtleneck under a tan dress held up with brown shoulder straps and a blue belt that has a golden symbol resembling twin birds back to-back and green and orange pouches at both hips. She also wears brown tights, white finger-less gloves, white leg warmers with teal cuffs and straps, and was wearing light blue ice skates.

All around the two were People ice skating as well. Two people were watching Ash and the light purple haired girl as well.

One of the two boys were a short boy with red spiky hair and bushy eyebrows. His eyes are teal and the front of his bangs are lined with yellow. The young boy was wearing a red long shirt, Long grey pants and Red shoes.

The other one was another young man. He has light blue-grey eyes, pale skin and blonde hair that curls up in a point with a dark green spiked front and bangs. He was wearing a light pink shirt, brown pants, and braces attached to his belt.

The two were watching how Ash was teaching the Young girl to keep her focus even in a bad situation. "Do you feel like a third wheel''. The Young man with Red hair said to the blond-haired boy next to him.

The blonde-haired boy look at his Red-haired friend. "For the last time, Allen, this is not a date''. The blond-Haired boy said to the red-haired boy that he called Allen.

With Ash and the Purple Haired Girl, Ash was teacher her some lesions to help her with duelling. "You gotta learn to keep focus in a duel even if you're in a bad situation, alright. Ice Skating is the perfect way to learn to keep your focus because if you lose focus then your gonna fall''. Ash said to the Light Purple haired girl.

Ash then started Ice staking backwards by going back before he turns around and kept skating backwards. He then skated around the Light Purple haired girl a little before he stopped in front of her. (Just Imaging Ash ice skating like Yusei did in Yugioh 5ds episode 75 when he was teaching Akiza to turbo duel).

The Purple haired girl nodded at Ash and Tried to move, but she almost lose her balance and fell on Ash if he didn't cache her.

The Purple Haired Girl was leaning on Ash with her hands on his chest. The Girl looked at Ash. "You have skated before Right''. Ash said to the Purple haired girl.

The Purple Haired Girl's checks turned a little Red. "I've seen People skating in a movie before''. The Purple Haired Girl said to Ash.

Back with The two boys watching them. "See Kite, It's totally a date''. Allen said to the Blond boy he called Kite. Kite looked at Allen. "Satoshi is just teaching her how to keep calm in a duel, okay Allen''. Kite said to Allen.

With Ash and the Purple haired girl, Ash help the Purple haired girl ice skat by holding her hands before he let her do it herself.

She almost lost her balance, but didn't fall. She started getting better and then she turns backwards as she looked up smiling.

Ash appeared next to her skating backwards as well and was smiling at her and she smiled back at him.

They past Kite and Allen who were still watching them. "Still don't think it's a date''. Allen said to Kite. Kite sighed. "Okay Fine, this is a date''. Kite said to Allen.

Ash and the Purple haired guy kept ice skating for an hour and were having fun. Soon it was time for them to go home. Allen and Kite already left to go home leaving Ash with the Purple haired girl alone.

They both were wearing their normal shoes again now and were outside of the ice skating place looking at each other. "You did great Today''. Ash said to the Purple haired girl.

The Purple haired girl smiled at Ash. "Thank you for helping me, Satoshi''. The purple haired girl said to Ash before she brought a card out from her deck and held it out to Ash. "I want you to have this''.

Ash looked at the card that the Purple haired girl wanted him to have. He saw that it was one of the girl's favourite cards. Ash took the Card. "Thank you, I'll take good care of her''. Ash said to the Purple haired girl before he started walking away.

Only after 5 steps of walking, Ash heard the girl shouted out. "Satoshi, one more thing''. Ash looked back at the Purple haired girl confused.

The Purple haired girl started walking at Ash before she did something unexpected. She jumped at Ash, wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him on the lips.

Ash was surprised at what his friend was doing, but he started to enjoy the kiss and wrapped his arms around the girl's back.

After 5 seconds of kissing, Ash and The girl let go of each other and the Purple haired girl was blushing red along with Ash.

"Thank you Satoshi for being my friend''. The Girl said before she started walking away with a smile.

Ash still had a surprised look on his face before he smiled. "Your Welcome, Sayaka''. Ash said before he started walking home.

* * *

 **(Ash's memory end)**

Ash looked at the card he drawled with a sad smile. "Sayaka''. Ash said to himself remembering his friend. Ash held the card up. "I summon **Little Fairy** ''. Ash said as he slides the card on his duel blade.

A little Pink Haired and green eyes Fairy with a wand wearing a white dress appeared on Ash's field with a smile.

 **Little Fairy/ ATK: 800/ DEF: 800**

The monster that Ash just summoned surprised everyone. Zuzu and Ally shouted how cute Little Fairy was. Tate and Fredrick were wondering why Ash had that card. Zuzu's father was thing the same thing as Fredrick and Tate.

Yuya and Sora looked at Ash's new monster confused. "Why do you have a card like that Ash''. Yuya said looking at Ash. "Yeah, I thought all your cards were Cool White Dragon monsters''. Sora said wanting to know why Ash had that card.

Ash looked at both Yuya and Sora. "This card was given to me by a friend. I promised her that I would take care of Little Fairy''. Ash said to them before he looked at Little Fairy.

Little Fairy looked back at Ash and winked at Him. Ash smiled back at Little Fairy. Little Fairy then looked at White Dragon- Moon Eyes and winked at him. Ash's Dragon blushed at the wink.

Ash smiled at both of his monsters before he heard a Dragon Roar in his head. Ash closed his eyes and saw a Black and White Dragon in his mind. The Dragon Roared at him again and Ash smiled.

"You will be Summon right now my friend''. Ash said to himself before he opened his Eyes again. "I activate Little Fairy's Effect. I can discard a card from my hand and her Level goes up by 1''. Ash said as he discarded a card from his hand to the Graveyard and Little Fairy's Level went up.

 **Little Fairy Level: 3 + 1 = 4.**

"So what if you increased Your Fairy's Level, She's not a tuner monster and your other monster's aren't tuners''. Sora said now sounding board. Ash smirked at Sora. "Don't be so sure. Who even said that Synchro and Pendulum were the Only summoning's that I know''. Ash said confusing everyone.

Ash then held his right hand into the air. "With the Level 4 Little Fairy and Level 4 White Dragon- Moon eyes, I overlay my two monsters''. Ash said as Little Fairy turned into a White Light and Moon Eyes turns into a Dark light and went up into a Black and White Portal which opened above the field.

This Move shocked everyone again. "No way''. Sora said in shock. "That's- ''. Zuzu, Ally, Tate, Fredrick and Zuzu's father said shocked as well. "Ash is a- ''. Yuya said in shock as well.

" **Dragon with the colour of White and Black! Come forth and Descend to strike down our enemies!''.** Ash shouted out as a Black and White Dragon could be seen through Black and White Thunder.

A Card slotted out of Ash's extra Deck and Ash Grabbed it with his Right hand and slammed it on his Duel blade. **"I XYZ summon! Rank 4! White Dragon- Black XYZ Dragon!''.**

Appeared from the Portal was a Dragon that looked like Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon. Its body was black and had White parts over its body. Its eyes were Dark Purple. Its wings were Bat Like Black wings with White Spikes. Its claws were Black and had a little White. Its tail was Black and had White Lings and had Black amber gems that were White. It also had Long sharp fangs like Dark Rebellion's only sharper.

Ash's XYZ dragon descended into the air and let out a powerful Roar.

 **(White Dragon- Black XYZ Dragon/ Rank:4/ Attribute: Dark/ ATK: 2500/ DEF: 2000/ Type: Dragon/ XYZ/ Effect/ Requirements: Two Level 4 monsters/ Effect: When this card Battles, your opponent cannot activate Monster effects. If your Opponent Controls a Rank or Level 5 monster or higher, you can detach all overlay units and the targeted Monster loses its ATK points and this card gains the amount that monster lost.)**

Everyone was to Shock to speak. They all just saw Ash XYZ Summon. The last famous summoning in duel monsters.

"I can't believe it''. Ally, Tate and Fredrick said together. "Ash is also an XYZ user''. Zuzu said in shock as well.

Zuzu's father was in disbelieve as well. "Ash can Synchro, XYZ and Pendulum Summon. If he also has Fusion, then he is a powerful duellist'. Zuzu's father thought to himself.

Back at the duel, Sora and Yuya were in disbelieve as well. "Your also an XYZ user, Ash''. Yuya said in shock. Ash looked at Yuya and nodded. Ash then heard another roar in his Mind.

He closed his Eyes and saw a White and Purple Dragon in his Mind. The Dragon Roared at him. Ash smirked. "You want to come out too, huh''. Ash said to himself before he opened his Eyes again.

Ash then held a card from his hand out and looked at Sora. "Two can play at that game, Sora''. Ash said with a smirk. What Ash said confused everyone again.

Ash then held the card out for Sora and Yuya to see. "I activate White Dragon Fusion''. Ash said as he slotted the card in his duel disk.

 **(White Dragon Fusion (Spell)/Fusion summon one Fusion monster by sending the appropriate White Dragon monsters from your hand or deck to the graveyard. During either player turn banish this card from your graveyard and any time you would lose life points you would gain it instead. This effect lasts till End Phase.)**

Everyone's eyes widen when they heard what Ash called his card. "Fusion''. Everyone, but Ash shouted out in shock. Two Cards slotted out of Ash deck and he grabbed them. "White Dragon Fusion lets me fuse White Dragon monsters in my deck or hand to Fusion summon a White Dragon monster''. Ash said as he sent the two cards to the Graveyard.

White Dragon – Skylight and White Dragon – Cracked Scale appeared behind Ash as a Purple Portal Appeared behind the Two Dragons. "I send White Dragon -Skylight and White Dragon Cracked Scale to the Graveyard''. Ash said as his two Dragon went into the Purple Portal.

" **Dragon with the Colour of White and Purple! Descend and incinerate our enemies!''.** Ash said as a Purple and White Dragon could be seen. **"I Fusion Summon! Level 8! White Dragon- Purple Fusion Dragon''.**

Appeared from the Purple Portal was a White and Purple Dragon that looked like Starve Venom Fusion Dragon. Only It was mostly Purple with a little White. The Purple Dragon had Two purple tailswith a little white. He did not have those mouths that Starve Venom had. It had light Purple eyes. It had two purple claw hands with little White. It had Purple horns on its head and it's fangs were really sharp and its wings were crescent shape and were Purple.

Ash's Fusion Dragon descend into the air next to Black XYZ Dragon and did its own mighty Roar.

 **(White Dragon- Purple Fusion Dragon/ Attribute: Dark/ Level: 8/ ATK points: 2800/ DEF points: 2500/ Type: Dragon/ Fusion/ Effect/ Requirements: Two White Dragon monsters/ Effect: When this Card is Fusion summoned, Your opponent's monsters, Spells, Trap cards effect in negated. Once per turn, if your Opponent controls a monster(s) that was special summoned, White Dragon- Purple Fusion Dragon gains ATK points equal to the special summoned monster(s) and the Special summon monster(s) lose all their ATK points. When this Card is destroyed by Battle or card effects, all monsters your opponent controls are destroyed and your opponent loses 500 life points for each monster destroyed by this effect.)**

Once again everyone was shocked again, Ash just did the final famous summoning in duel monsters. It was truly shocking.

"Ash can Fusion summon''. Ally, Tate, Fredrick and Zuzu shouted out in shock. Zuzu's father was felling the same way. "Ash has all the summoning's in duel monsters. Unbelievable''. Zuzu's father thought to himself.

Sora and Yuya were felling the same as the others. They had their mouths hanging open like they don't even know how to close them. Ash smirked at his two friends. Ash looked at his two Dragons. "It's great to see you guys again''. Ash said to his two Dragons.

Ash's two Dragons looked back at Ash. "It has been too long my Lord''. Dark XYZ Dragon said to Ash even though Ash is the only one that can communicate with duel spirits. Dark XYZ Dragon's voice sounded male.

"It is so wonderful to fight by your side again My emperor''. Purple Fusion Dragon said to Ash as well. His voice sounded Male as well.

Ash smiled at his Dragons. "Same to you guys too''. Ash said to his Dragons before he looked at his Extra deck. "It's only fair since you guys and Silver Dragon has battled again so Synchro Dragon should join in''.

His Dragons smiled at their emperor. Ash was about to grab a card from his hand, before he noticed something strange.

Sora was looking at his Fusion Dragon with a look of fear. "What's with Sora''. Ash thought to himself. Sora was indeed looking at Ash's fusion Dragon with fear in his eyes. "That Dragon looks just like Yuri's Dragon''. Sora thought to himself in fear.

* * *

 **(Sora flashback)**

Sora was facing Yuti in a duel in duel academy's duel field. The duel was very one sided with Yuri having lost not even 1 point of life points while Sora was on 500 and he had not cards on his field or hand and Yuri also had not cards in his field, but he had 2 cards in his hand and right now it was Yuri's turn now.

"I draw''. Yuri simply said drawing the top card from his hand looked at it. His eyes widen before he started to smirk. Yuri held the card out for Sora to see. "I activate the spell **Polymerization** ''. Yuri said as he slotted in the fusion card. Yuri then sent the two cards in his hand to the Graveyard and Yuri's Predator plant- Fly Hell and Moray Nepenthes appeard behind Yuri and a purple portal.

"I fuse Predator plants- Fly Hell and Moray Nepenthes to fusion Summon''. Yuri said as his two monsters went in the purple portal behind him. A Dragon with a terrifying look could be seen through the portal. **"Come forth, Starve Venom Fusion Dragon** ''. Yuri shouted out as his Ace Dragon appeard in all it's terrifying glory.

 **Starve Venom Fusion Dragon/ ATK:2800/ DEF:2500/ Leval 8**

Sora was scared at Yuri's Dragon. It was the most terrifying thing he has ever seen. "Starve Venom Fusion Dragon End this''. Yuri shouted out while pointing at Sora. Starve Venom Fusion Dragon did what it's master said and had one of it's tails slash at Sora. Starve Vemon Fusion Dragon's Attack hit Sora which also inflicted pain and sent Sora flying till he hit the wall really hard before he fell to the ground.

 **(Sora life points: 300 - 2800 = 0000.**

Yuri's Dragon dissapeard when the duel finished. Sora was trying hard to get up from the ground, but he was too injured to get up. Sora looked up to see Yuri smiling evil at him with his Duel disk still on his right forarm. Sora didn't need to be told because he knew Yuri had his duel disk set into card mode which turned people into cards. Sora started shaking in fear for his life.

Yuri saw this and laughed. He brought down his duel disk and looked at Sora. "Your Weak''. Yuri said to Sora before he walked away leaving Sora injured and scared.

* * *

 **(Sora flashback end)**

Ever since that day, Sora has feared Yuri and his Dragon. The reason why Sora didn't fear Yuya was because Yuya was nothing like Yuri, but Ash's fusion monster has brought back bad memories. "Why is Sora scared. It's not like my Fusion Dragon is gonna hurt him''. Ash thought to himself before he made up his mind to get Sora to smile.

Ash then grabbed the second last card in his hand leaving the action card as his last card in his hand and slotted it in his duel disk. "I play the magic card, Monster Reborn''. Ash said as the card appeared on the field.

"This card lets me bring back a monster from ether play's graveyard. So, I'll bring back White Dragon- Skylight''. Ash said as his card slotted out of his duel disk and he grabbed it before he placed the card on his duel blade and his Dragon appeared on his field.

 **White Dragon- Skylight/ ATK: 1400.**

Ash then hear another Roar in his mind. Ash closed his eyes and saw a Dragon that was White and a little green.

The Dragon road and Ash smiled. "Alright it's your turn now so just give me a second''. Ash thought to himself before he opened his eyes again. "Since Skylight was special summoned, I get to draw a card''. Ash said as he drawled a card from his deck.

Ash looked at the card and saw that it was not another White Dragon card. This time, no memory came back. Ash did see the back of a man in his mind. The man was wearing a red performer suit but that was all that he could remember.

"Sensei''. Ash thought to himself before he added the card to his hand. Ash then held his right hand into the air. "My Level 3 Skylight gives my Level 4 White Dragon Silver Wing a tune up''. Ash shouted out as his White Dragon- Silver Wing went into the air with Skylight turning into 3 Green rings that went around Silver Wing, like scanning the Dragon before the Dragon turned into 4 lights.

" **Dragon with the colours of White and Green! Descend and strike down our enemies at the speed of light with your Wings!''.** Ash shouted out as a light appeared and consumed the Rings and the 4 lightsand slammed into the ground behind Ash.

A card slotted out of Ash's Extra deck again with Ash grabbing the card with his right hand. **"Let's Rev it up! Level 7! White Dragon- Green Synchro Dragon!''.** Ash shouted out as he slammed the card on his duel blade.

A great White and Green Dragon that looked like Clear Wing Synchro Dragon appeared. It had a body and wings like Clear Wing's, only at the parts that were black were instead Green. Its wings were a beautiful White and its eyes were glowing Green.

White Dragon- Green Synchro Dragon Descended into the sky next to the other white Dragons and did its own mighty roar.

 **(White Dragon- Green Synchro Dragon/ Attribute: Wind/ Level: 7/ ATK: 2500/ DEF: 2000/ Type: Dragon/ Synchro/ Effect/ Recruitments: One White Dragon Tuner- one non-White Dragon tuner monster/ Effect: When this card attacks or is Attacked, your opponent can not activate Spells or trap cards. When an effect that targets a level, or Rank 5 or higher monster, this card can negate the effect and destroy the card. If the destroyed card was a monster card, this card gains ATK points equalled to the destroyed monster's ATK points and You gain life points equalled to the destroyed monster.)**

Now everyone was looking like they don't know how to close their own mouths. Zuzu was the only one that didn't have her mouth open. She was instead blushing a storm from watching Ash summon his three Dragons.

Ash smirked at Sora and Yuya who were looking at him in complete shock and that Sora did not have his look of fear anymore before he looked at his Synchro Dragon. "It's nice to see you again Synchro Dragon''. Ash said to his Green Synchro Dragon.

Ash's Synchro Dragon looked at Ash. "My Lord. I am glad to fight by your side again''. Synchro Dragon said to his Emperor.

Ash smiled at His dragon before he looked back at Yuya. "Yuya''. Ash said to his new friend getting him to lose his silly face."You showed your Entertainment, now it's my turn''. Ash said before he held his rams out and like Yuya, the lights were now on him. **"Ladies and Gentleman! It's show time''.** Ash shouted out.

 **(Yuya's Entertainment Song Play)**

Ally, Tate and Fredrick got a hold of themselves and started cheering for Ash. Soon Zuzu and her father started cheering for Ash as well.

Ash then grabbed the card that he drawled from Skylight's effect and held it out. "I play the spell card, **Smile World** ''. Ash said as he slotted the card into his duel disk and the card appeared on the field.

The card that Ash just activated shocked Yuya, Zuzu and Zuzu's father since they all know that card. "Smile World?''. They all shouted out in shock. Ash smirked at Yuya and Sora. "Thanks to Smile World's effect. All monsters on the field gain 100 ATK points for every monster on the field''. Ash said before the field was then filled with Smiles everywhere.

All, Tate, Fredrick and Sora all had happy faces when they saw smiles everywhere on the duel field. Yuya, Zuzu and Zuzu's father started to smile as well. Soon Ash, Yuya and Sora's monsters all smiled as well. "Since Sora has one monster, and Yuya has 3 and I have 3 too. All monster gains 700 ATK points''. Ash said as all the monsters ATK points went up.

 **White Dragon- Black XYZ Dragon ATK points: 2500 + 700 = 3200**

 **White Dragon- Purple Fusion Dragon ATK points: 2800 + 700 =3500**

 **White Dragon- Green Synchro Dragon ATK points: 2500 + 700 = 3200**

 **Odd Eyes Pendulum Dragon ATK points: 2500 + 700 = 3200.**

 **Performapal Swordfish ATK points: 600 + 700 = 1300**

 **Performapal Skeeter Skimmer ATK points: 500 + 700 = 1200**

 **Frightfur bear ATK points: 3000 + 700 = 3700**

"Even the monsters are smiling''. Ally said look at all the monsters in amazement with Fredrick and Tate feeling the same. Zuzu was also looking at the Smiling monster with a smile as well.

Ash's White Dragon monsters were feeling happy as well. **"It's been so Long since** **we've felt like this''.** Dark XYZ Dragon said to his two dragon brothers. **"I feel so happy right now''.** Purple Fusion Dragon said as well Smiling. **"Too bad Silver and Leader Stardust aren't here to feel the same''.** Green Synchro Dragon said to his Dragon brothers.

Ash then held his right hand into the air. "I activate Dark XYZ Dragon's effect''. Ash said as he then jumped on his XYZ Dragon back as it then went into the air with its Dragon brother's with a smile on their faces. "By detaching all of its overlay units, my XYZ dragon can target a level or Rank 5 or higher monster and that monster loses all its ATK points and XYZ dragon gains the same amount that monster lost''.

White Dragon- Black XYZ Dragon's wings then started to gain black lightning around it. "I chose Odd Eyes Pendulum Dragon''. Ash said as the Black thunder shoot out at Odd Eyes and wrapped around Odd Eyes, decreasing its ATK points.

 **Odd Eyes Pendulum Dragon ATK points: 3200 – 3200 = 0000.**

 **White Dragon- Dark XYZ Dragon ATK points: 3200 + 3200 = 6400.**

The Black Thunder made contact with some of the Smiles in the duel field. The black Thunder just made the smiles sparkle even more. "Ash's Dragon has 6400 ATK points''. Yuya said in shock.

Ash smirked at Yuya. "I now activate Purple Fusion Dragon's effect''. Ash said as he back jumped off XYZ Dragon's back, surprising everyone that he would do that.

Ash jumped through some of the Smile faces that made his jump even more amazing. Ash then landed on his Fusion Dragon's back. "If my opponent controls any monsters that were special summoned, They lose all their ATK points and Purple Fusion Dragon Gains the same amount those Monsters lost''. Ash said as his Purple Fusion Dragon let out a purple Breath Attack that connected with all of Yuya's and Sora's monsters.

 **Performapal Swordfish ATK points:** **1300 – 1300 = 0000.**

 **Performapal Skeeter Skimmer ATK points: 1200 – 1200 = 0000.**

 **Frightfur bear ATK points: 3700 – 3700 = 0000.**

 **White Dragon- Purple Fusion Dragon ATK points: 3500 + 1200 + 1300 + 3700 = 9700.**

Purple Fusion Dragon's Breath attack also made contact with the Smile faces, but just Like XYZ Dragon. Its Breath attack made the Smile faces gain a Purple glow around them and made them sparkle even more than before.

"No Way. Ash's Dragon is 9700 ATK points!''. Sora and Yuya said in shock. Ash smirked at them again. Ash then slotted the Action Card in his hand into his duel disk and jumped off his Fusion Dragon's back with Style and landed on his Synchro Dragon's back.

"I activate the Action card Bi-Attack. This card doubles My Green Synchro Dragon's ATK''. Ash said as a green glow appeared around Ash's Green Synchro Dragon.

 **White Dragon- Green Synchro Dragon ATK points: 3200 X 2 = 6400.**

"I think we're in trouble''. Yuya said to Sora. "We are in big trouble''. Sora said as he was starting to panic. Ash smirked at them again. Ash then held his right hand out. "Dark XYZ Dragon attacks Sora's Frightfur Bear''. Ash said as his XYZ Dragon's Wings started to gain Black thunder again.

"I activate the Trap card- ''. Sora said trying to activate his Trap card, only for Ash to cut him off. "I activate the Trap, **White Dragon- Wing Burst** ''. Ash said as he activated his face down card.

 **(White Dragon- Wing Burst/ Type: Trap/ Effect: If you control a White Dragon monster or more, you can select 1 Spell or Trap card your Opponent Controls and destroy one of them for each White Dragon monster you control. For every Card destroyed by this effect, you can Draw 1 card from your deck for each card destroyed by this effect.)**

"Thanks to my trap card, for every White Dragon monster I have on my field. I can destroy one of your face down card for every White Dragon monster I control''. Ash said as his three Dragon's wings glowed and a beam of energy came out of the glow and destroyed Sora's face down cards.

"Aw Man''. Sora said seeing his Traps get destroyed. "Also for every card destroyed by my trap card, I get to draw a card from my deck for each card destroyed''. Ash said as he drawled 2 cards from his deck and held them with his Left hand.

"Go Dark XYZ Dragon! **Dark Revolt of the black Lightning disobey!** ''. Ash said as his XYZ dragon's fangs light up with Black thunder and it started to fly at Sora's Frightfur Bear. Dark XYZ Dragon's attack then started turning into an amazing rainbow colour thanks to the smile faces.

Dark XYZ Dragon struck Sora's monster and went past it. Sora's Monster still had a smile before it was destroyed in a rainbow colour. The Force of the Attack sent Sora flying right into an ice cream cone that was part of the action field. **(6400 – 0000 – 6400)**

Sora came out of the Ice cream and a red strawberry was on his head.

 **Sora Life points: 2500 – 6400 = 0000.**

 **Sora lose.**

Ash then looked at Yuya. "Purple Fusion Dragon Attacks Odd Eyes Pendulum Dragon''. Ash said as his Purple Fusion Dragon started to prepare its breath Attack.

Yuya started to run for an action card, he just found one on top of a candy house. He started to jump from window to Window on the candy house and grabbed the Action card and slotted it in his duel disk. "I activate the Action Card, Revival. This Brings Odd eyes' ATK points back to Normal''. Yuya said as the Action card appeared on his field and increased Odd Eyes' ATK points.

 **Odd Eyes Pendulum Dragon ATK points: 0000 + 2500 = 2500.**

"That won't stop Purple fusion from destroying Odd Eyes, Yuya''. Ash said as Purple Eyes' wings started to glow and spread open. " **Go Purple Fusion Dragon, Purple Stream of Destruction!''.** Ash shouted out as his Fusion Dragon unlashed its Purple Breath attack at Odd Eyes.

Yuya then saw two Action card on another candy building next to the one he was standing on. Yuya jumped to the other building, but just barely made it and grabbed one Action card. "I activate the Action Spell, Miracle. This card prevents Odd Eyes from being destroyed and the damage is cut in half''. Yuya said as he slotted the card in his duel disk.

A barrier surrounded Odd Eyes Pendulum Dragon, just before Purple Fusion Dragon's attack made contact. Yuya quickly grabbed the other Action card and slotted it in. "I play the Action card Bi- Attack, which doubles Odd Eye's attack''. Yuya said as he quicly slotted the card in his duel disk and Odd Eyes powered up.

 **Odd Eyes Pendulum Dragon ATK Points: 2500 X 2 = 5000. (9700 – 5000 = 4700 – 2350 = 2350)**

 **Yuya life points: 2600 – 2350 = 350.**

The breath attack disappeared revelling Yuya still standing, but when Yuya opened his eyes, he saw Purple Fire Circles leading to Odd Eyes. Ash smirk at Yuya. "You did well to survive that attack Yuya, but you won't survive this last attack''. Ash said still on his Synchro Dragon's back.

Ash then grabbed a card he drawled thanks to his Trap card and slotted it in. "The activate the Quick Play Spell called **White Dragon Combined Attack** ''. Ash said as he jumped off his Dragon's back and into the air with his Spell card appearing in front of his Synchro Dragon.

 **(White Dragon Combined Attack/ Type: Quick play spell/ Effect: If A sWhite Dragon monster you control fails to destroy an Opponent's monster by battle, you can select another White Dragon monster you control and that White Dragon monster gains all the ATK points of all White Dragon monsters you control.)**

Everyone wasn't paying attention to Ash's new spell card. They are watching with shock that Ash was falling to the ground. "Ash''. Zuzu shouted out in concern. Then a White Energy Road appeared under Ash and Ash landed with His Roller Blades turned on and Ash started riding his Roller blades with His Arms spread out and with him going past the Smile faces. (Just like Yuya dose in the Original world in Opening 6)

"Thanks to this Spell card, since Purple Fusion Dragon failed to destroy Odd Eyes, I can select another White Dragon monster and that selected monster gains all White Dragon monsters ATK points on the field''. Ash said with no fear, but with enjoyment and happiness which surprised everyone that he wasn't afraid.

Ash's Green Synchro Dragon flew next to Ash before it descended into the sky with rainbow colours behind it as it descended into the sky.

Ash's Synchro Dragon then started to grow Green energy like Wings on its back and then it stopped flying right in front of the Action field's Sun.

White Dragon- Green Synchro Dragon's Wings sparkled with beauty and the sun created shined behind Green Synchro Dragon making quiet the beautiful sight. **(Image Ash's Dragon doing the same thing Odd Eyes raging Dragon did in opening 6)**

 **White Dragon- Green Synchro Dragon ATK Points: 6400 + 6400 = 12800 + 9700 = 22500.**

Everyone was looking at the sight with amazement. The way Ash used his monsters, the way he duelled, the way he brought smiles to everyone's faces and the way that he has no fear at all.

Ash then jumped off the White Road and into the air again. 'White Dragon- Green Synchro Dragon Attacks Odd Eyes Pendulum Dragon''. Ash shouted out.

Green Synchro Dragon then started to fly down towards Odd Eyes Pendulum Dragon. Its wings started to glow Green. The smile faces caused Synchro Dragon to turn into a Rainbow colour that was beautiful. Ash's dragon started going past the purple Fire circles created by Purple Fusion Dragon and Purple Fire started to go around Green Synchro Dragon.

Green Synchro Dragon then went below Ash so that Ash could land on its back and Ash landed safely on his Dragon's back. **"Go Rainbow Wing Slash Dive!''.** Ash shouted out as his Dragon flew past Odd eyes with its wings hitting Odd Eyes and created a rainbow Explosion that went up into the air that created rainbow and Green Fire Works and White Sparkles that connected with the Smiles faces and made White Smile Faces that sparkled even more.

The Force of Ash's attack sent Yuya flying, Yuya then felt something grab him softly. He Opened his Eyes to see that Ash's Green Synchro Dragon cached him.

Ash jumped off his Dragon's back and landed safely on the ground with Green Synchro Dragon putting Yuya down softly. Ash then did a bow. "The END''. Ash said with a great smile on his face and with a rainbow Explosion behind him. **(5000 – 22500 = 17500)**

 **Yuya life Points: 350 – 17500 = 0000.**

 **Ash wins.**

 **(Yuya Entertainment theme end)**

The Action field deactivated and Yuya, Sora and Ash were back on You show's duel field.

Zuzu, Ally, Tate, Fredrick and Zuzu's Father were clapping their hands for Ash praising him for his performance. Ash's, Yuya's, and Sora's duel disk deactivated after it showed Ash as the winner of the duel.

Ash held his right hand out to Yuya. "You did awesome in that Duel Yuya''. Ash said to Yuya. Yuya took Ash's hand and Ash pulled him up from the ground. "Thanks Ash, you were so awesome in that Duel''. Yuya said to his Friend.

Ash smiled at Yuya. "So, that's how good I am when I'm a little serious''. Ash thought to himself before he felt himself being tackled.

Ash looked to see that Ally, Tate and Fredrick were the ones that tackled him. "You were amazing Ash''. All three kids said to Ash with stars in their eyes.

Ash smiled at them before he got up, but then Zuzu's father was in front of him. "You were complete HOT BLOODED''. Zuzu's father screamed. Ash smiled nervously at him. "Thanks''. Ash said to Zuzu's father.

Ash then saw Zuzu walk up to him. "Ash, the way you duelled was amazing. How did you duel like that''? Zuzu said blushing red at how awesome Ash was.

Ash smiled at Zuzu. "I trust My cards, Zuzu. That's how''. Ash said to Zuzu being honest. They were soon joined by Yuya and Sora. They seemed to have a little talk before they came over.

"Well you won the duel Ash''. Yuya said to Ash, causing Ash to smile at him. "Yeah, and since you won that means you get that Date with Zuzu''. Sora said with happiness from seeing Ash duel.

Ash and Zuzu started to blush red. They forgot about the bet that this duel had. "Sora, I'm sure that Zuzu doesn't want to go on a date''. Ash said to Sora. Zuzu was still blushing red and was looking down at the ground.

"Ash, I actually don't mind going on a date with You''. Zuzu said to Ash. Everyone looked at Zuzu shock. She was really wanting to go on a date with Ash. "Well we have to prepare you two then. Let's go home to prepare you two''. Zuzu's father said as he started dragging Zuzu and Ash out of the duel field leaving the others to look at each other in shock that Zuzu was okay going on a date with Ash.

* * *

 **(Spirit World)**

Stardust Dragon was on top of a white mountain. He watched Ash in his duel and was proud of his Lord.

Stardust Dragon then heard a Scream of a woman. He looked down to see a beautiful woman surrounded by the Dart Sharp shooter from Sylvio's deck. Stardust Dragon then decided to get involved.

Meanwhile, with the Dart Sharp shooters were surrounding the female monster. Ultimate shooter then spork up. "Give it up Beautiful. Your coming with us and we're gonna enjoy a night of Pleasure with you''. Ultimate shooter said with an evil smile and his two Dart shooters with the same evil smile.

The female monsters started getting scared. "Someone, please help me''. She screamed out. The three Dart shooters were almost close to her, but then all three of them and the female monster then heard a Dragon Roar.

Stardust Dragon then landed in front of the three Dart shooters, protecting the female monster. Stardust Dragon looked at the three Dart Shooters. "Didn't I take care of you three yesterday''. Stardust Dragon said to the three Dart shooters.

The Three Dart Shooters were now very scared. "It's that Dragon from Yesterday''. Power Dart Striker said scared. "Fuck this, I'm out''. Rocket Dart Striker said running away and soon Power Dart Striker followed him.

Ultimate Dart Striker looked at Stardust Dragon with Anger. "Out of my way you beast''. Ultimate Dart Striker said as he fired his Dart weapon at Stardust Dragon.

Stardust Dragon just used a little bit of his Power and let lose a Breath attack. It was only little of Stardust Dragon's power, but it was still powerful enough to destroy Ultimate Dark Striker's attack and sent Ultimate Dart Striker flying away.

Stardust Dragon looked at the ground which his Attack made some damage. "Guess I should have used a little more power''. Stardust Dragon said before he looked at the female monster behind him. "Are you alright''. Stardust Dragon said holding his left hand out to the female monster.

Now that Stardust Dragon got a good look at the female monster, he had to say that she was beautiful.

She was a fairy-like female humanoid with blue skin, wings, and was wearing a red dress. She had blue eyes and grey hair. She was Beautiful.

The fairy-like female humanoid monster looked at Stardust Dragon for a few seconds before she grabbed Stardust Dragon's hand with her left hand and Stardust pulled her up from the ground.

"Thank you for saving me''. The Fairy-like Monster said to Stardust Dragon with a beautiful voice. Stardust Dragon smiled at her. "Your Welcome my lady. May I ask your name''. Stardust dragon said to the Fairy-like Monster.

The Fairy like Monster smiled at Stardust Dragon. "My name is Mozarta the Melodious Maestra''. The Fairy-Like monster called Mozarta said to Stardust Dragon.

"My name is Stardust Dragon, my lady''. Stardust Dragon said to Mozarta before he turned around to fly away, but then he felt Mozarta grab his left-hand claw. "Wait''. Mozarta said getting Stardust Dragon to look back at her to see her checks were red.

"Could you please stay with me. I don't want to be alone''. Mozarta said said to Stardust Dragon. Stardust Dragon looked at Mozarta before he nodded.

Stardust Dragon then picked up Mozarta in Bride style, causing her to blush even more. Stardust Dragon then descended into the air flying.

Mozarta looked down before she looked at Stardust Dragon's face. She smiled before she wrapped her arms around Stardust Dragon's neck and started to enjoy.

* * *

 **And that's it. Suprised wern't you with Ash and Lulu having a kid. I'm doing the same thing with Sword art online having Kirito and Asuna have Yui as their kid.**

 **Also I need all you help for the next chapters of my storys. I need help creating Yugioh oppenings and Yugioh Endings. 5DS or ARC V is good for me.**

 **Also I plain to add a girl from Pokemon to Ash's harem. Sent a review for which girl you want. I also gonna need help with more White Dragon OC Cards.**

 **I'm also gonna be busy with a christmas special for my White Dragon story. Its gonna be on after Ash saved Lulu and Rin from Duel academy.**

 **Next chapter is where Ash and Zuzu go on a date. Also do you know what happens when two people's lips make conntact becasue Ash and Zuzu do it. Also next chapter, Ash learns of the Original world, his Original salf, Who Saya really is from his Original Person's Wife, Ray.**

 **Sent a review if I did Good.**


	4. Chapter 4: Ash and Zuzu's date

**Hey everyone. Sorry for the wait. Anyway my new chapter is up and I finally have created an ending song thanks to a friend. Also I'm gonna tell you guys a few things, mostly you guys asking why I put my other yugioh story on hold. Because I wanted to create an Opening and Ending song. Now for questions answered.**

 **Guest; Thanks for the nice words.**

 **Kamencolin: What do you mean don't make my cards Op. I'm just doing my best to make my cards awesome.**

 **ProtoPhinbella: I never said no White Dragon- Dragon knight Draco-Equiste.**

 **Maxros: I'll think about it.**

 **Well questions answered. Also there is only gonna be one duel in this chapter we it may be small, but I have plans for why it's small. I'll tell you after the chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Ash and Zuzu's first date.**

Ash was sitting on a couch in Zuzu's house, waiting for Zuzu to finish getting ready for their first date.

Ash won the duel against Sora and Yuya 30 minutes ago, and won his prize of going on a date with Zuzu. Ally, Tate, Fredrick and Sora were happy that Ash and Zuzu were going on a date. (Even though it was a forced date)

Yuya went home, tired of the day and just wanted to sleep. Zuzu's dad was okay with Ash going on a date with Zuzu because he said that Ash was the perfect person for his daughter. Ash was wearing his normal clothes for his date with Zuzu.

It was 3:50 PM in the afternoon so Ash and Zuzu's date was going to be a long one, since it was still a little early in the afternoon. Ash didn't know why, but he was actually looking forward to his date with Zuzu.

Ever since Ash's soul was sent back into his original (Not Original world) body, he wasn't as clueless to girls, dates and all that romance stuff like he was back in the Pokémon world.

Zuzu's father gave Ash some money for his date with Zuzu, thinking Ash might take Zuzu shopping, to the movie or dinner. Ash thanked Zuzu's father and told him that he'd take care of Zuzu.

Ash heard Zuzu's voice behind him "Sorry to keep you waiting Ash''. As he turned around to see Zuzu, he was surprised at what she was wearing and the way she looked.

Zuzu still had her hair the same as before with those hair clips holding her hair and she still had her bracelet. However, she was wearing different clothes then before.

Zuzu was wearing a pink shirt that was beautiful and had a music symbol on it. She was also wearing a blue skirt that was like her normal skirt, and still had long black stockings and white high heels. In Ash's eyes, she looked like a beautiful Angel.

Ash's checks turned very red since she was looking very beautiful. Zuzu smiled at Ash. "Like what you're seeing Ash''. Zuzu said to her White Dragon Emperor Friend.

Ash shook his head to get rid of the thoughts that made him blush. Ash looked at Zuzu intently. "You look beautiful Zuzu''. Ash said, being honest; and Zuzu started blushing as well.

Ash got up from the couch he was seated on and held his right hand out to Zuzu. "Ready to Go Zuzu''. Ash said to Zuzu being nice. Zuzu grabbed a pink bag that she brought with her and nodded to Ash. "I'm ready Ash''. Zuzu said placing her left hand on Ash's right hand.

Ash and Zuzu left the house hand in hand for their date, with Ash and Zuzu smiling at each other.

* * *

 **(Yu-gi-oh! Arc v opening 1: Believe (English subbed)**

(Pictures of Yuya reveal themselves, with different colours)

 **Believe X Believe Be-Be-Be-lieve Buddies!**

(Two colours show two of Yuya's shadows while the other two shows Ash's)

 **Believe X Believe**

(The Japanese opening title revels itself; with two pendulums swinging across each other)

 **Believe x Believe**

(Zuzu and Gong's pictures reveal themselves)

 **Believe x Believe**

(Yoko, Tate, Ally, Fredrick and Zuzu's father's pictures replace Zuzu and Gong's)

 **(YOU)! The strongest Card ain't winnin' or losin'**

(Yuya and Ash prepares to duel with their duel disk; summons Performapal Hip Hippo and White Dragon- Silent wind)

 **(You) At FullSpeed, my heart's a poundin'- On the game**

(Yuya rides on his hippo and Ash rides on his dragon's back, like they were in an Action duel)

 **Dan Dan Dan Dan Done! Done! Done! Done!**

(Performapal Whip snake, Sword Fish, Skeeter skimmer appears)

 **Dan Dan Dan Dan Done! Done! Done! Done!**

(Performapal Turn Toad, Cheermole, and Kaleidoscorp appears)

 **Swing, ma-ma-mah mind!**

(Yuya's pendant glows as he prepares to pendulum Summon)

(Ash's dragon pendent glows as he prepares to Xyz, Synchro, Fusion and pendulum Summon)

 **The pendulum of Souls, The Ultimate Confusion**

(A Pendulum Summon occurs, with Timegazer Magician and Stargazer Magician in the Pendulum Scale with an XYZ, Synchro, and Fusion Summon occurs)

(Three monsters come out of the portal with a White dragon appearing from XYZ, Synchro and Fusion Summon)

 **Impulses – Got it, got it**

 **The game's so intense, it's a serious revolution.**

(Sylvio appears sneering while holding three cards)

(Declan appears, adjusting his glasses)

(Ash's eyes burst into Crimson flames and the Crimson Dragon appears behind him)

(Ash and Yuya's monsters appear together)

 **(Just breakin' the wall…)**

 **(Just breakin' the wall…)**

(Yuya's Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon appears along with Ash's Stardust Dragon and White dragon- silver pendulum dragon)

(Yuya lands on his dragon, Ash grows crimson wings and fly's with his Dragons)

 **Ride on now**

 **Believe X Believe**

 **Everybody's goin' ta break down that wall**

(Yuya rides on Odd Eyes, while Ash fly's with his two Dragons before two more White Dragons appear next to him)

(Hippo Carnival appears with Lyrical Luscinia Assemble Nightingale next to them holding a Baby Light Blue and White Dragon in her arms)

 **You're gonna beat, beat it**

 **Let's race towards an infinite future without hesitatin'**

(The Hippo tokens dance for Yuya before they blow kisses at Yuya, the little green Dragon did a little roar at Stardust Dragon with Lyrical Luscinia Assemble Nightingale giving a wink at Stardust dragon causing him to blush)

 **Make it, Make it, Show courage (Break it now)**

(Zuzu and Gong held out their hands)

 **Step ahead! Let's take a step forward (Do it now)**

(Sora, Tate, Ally and Fredrick jumps up together)

 **Here comes the fun part! So, everyone, be a Believer!**

(Yuya and Odd-eyes run on a rainbow, with Ash, Stardust Dragon, White Dragon- Sliver Pendulum Dragon and his other Dragons flying next to them)

 **Believe X Believe Be-Be-Be-lieve Buddies!**

(Zuzu, Gong, Zuzu's father, Sora, Tate, Ally and Fredrick's Pictures appear)

(Yuya and Ash leads in front of their friends in front of You Show Duel School)

 **(Opening Song end)**

* * *

Alright, so the first thing that was on the to do list was to go shopping for clothes since Zuzu asked if they could go shopping. Ash agreed, even though he hated being a girl's package handler for girl's new clothes. Right now, they were in some clothes shop that Zuzu visited frequently, since she loved the clothes there.

Zuzu was in the changing room, trying out new clothes while Ash was leaning against the wall in deep thought and talking to Stardust Dragon. "So, you've been spending time with Zuzu's ace monster, huh Stardust''. Ash said talking to his favourite and number one Dragon partner.

"Indeed, my Lord. She has been what humans call 'having a good time' with me''. Stardust Dragon said to Ash. Ash started to chuckle at Stardust Dragon. "Dose Nightingale know about this''. Ash said wanting to know if Stardust Dragon told his Wife that he was spending time with another woman.

"Not yet, but I will soon tell her''. Stardust Dragon said to his lord. Ash was gonna ask Stardust Dragon another thing, when he heard Zuzu's voice. "Sorry for the wait''. Ash turned around to see Zuzu wearing a beautiful Pink dress with a pink flower in her hair that was loose and pink high heels.

Ash blushed red when he saw Zuzu wearing such a beautiful dress. Ash was really lost for words. Zuzu twilled around showing her dress to Ash. "What do you think Ash. Do I look pretty''. Zuzu said to her White Dragon emperor friend.

Ash got a hold of himself. "Pretty? Your beautiful Zuzu!''. Ash said to Zuzu causing both him and Zuzu to start blushing. "Thank you for your nice words, Ash''. Zuzu said to Ash still blushing.

After buying the dress for Zuzu, both Ash and Zuzu decided to go to the beach for a swim. They arrived at the beach after 15 minutes of walking, and talking to each other. Ash and Zuzu went to go get changed in a surf shop nearby, Ash just changed into Blue swim pants and got some water goggles for himself. Zuzu was taking a little longer then Ash in the girl's changed room next to the surf shop next to the beach.

Ash was now swimming in the water with his dark blue goggles over his eyes looking down into the depths of the water. Ash then saw some fish swim away when he was getting close to them. "The water world is really cool''. Ash thought to himself enjoying his date with Zuzu before he resurfaced from the water and took a deep breath. Ash looked up into the orange sky. "I wish Pikachu was here to enjoy this''. Ash thought to himself thinking about his Pokémon partner.

"There you are, Ash''. Ash heard Zuzu's voice back at the beach. Ash turned around and his face was bright red again. Zuzu was standing at the edge of the beach wearing a White Bikini top and bottom and her hair was loose making her look a little like Lulu.

Zuzu had her hands on her hips and was looking at Ash. "Couldn't you have waited for me instead of just going straight in the water''. Zuzu said out loud for Ash to hear. Ash shook his face to get rid of his blush. "Sorry Zuzu''. Ash said apologizing to Zuzu before Zuzu went into the water as well.

However, unknown to both Ash and Zuzu, they were both being watched by two male adults wearing black suits. "Is that the one''. One of the two adults said looking at Zuzu who was splashing water at Ash.

"Indeed, she is the one young master Silver wants for himself''. The other adult said to the other adult. "When will we capture her, and take her to the young master''. The first adult said looking at the other adult. "When she is changing back into her normal clothes, we make our move''. The other adult man said to the other one.

Ash and Zuzu were splashing water at each other and were laughing. "Stop that Ash''. Zuzu said laughing. "You first Zuzu''. Ash said to Zuzu also laughing. Just then a wave came from behind Zuzu, pushing her into Ash's direction and forcing him to catch her.

Ash's arms were around Zuzu's waist and Zuzu's arms were wrapped around Ash's neck. Both were blushing bright red at how close they were, face to face. Ash could feel Zuzu's breast against his chest; which excited him, and Zuzu could feel Ash's firm chest against her body, which excited her as well. Their eyes were locked on each other as they stood there in the water. (Just to let you guys know that Ash is bigger than Zuzu, I would say that Ash is just a few inches shorter then Shay).

Slowly Zuzu brought her hands from Ash's neck, to his face as she brought her lips to Ash's lips and kissed Ash passionately. Both Ash and Zuzu closed their eyes to enjoy their kiss even more. After a few moments of kissing, both Ash and Zuzu pulled away from each other and both were blushing bright red.

"We should get out of the water now''. Ash said to Zuzu and she nodded to Ash. They went back to the beach and went to take a shower in the surf shop and get changed back into their normal clothes.

Like before, Ash got changed back into his clothes first. Ash was waiting outside for Zuzu so that they could continue with their date. Ash was leaning against the surf shop's wall outside waiting for Zuzu. Ash was looking at the nice orange sky thinking how fun his date with Zuzu turned out to be.

"This Date actually turned out to be fun''. Ash thought to himself looking at the sky. "Help!''. Ash heard Zuzu's voice shout out making Ash's eyes widen. "What the hell''. Ash thought to himself before he ran to where the scream came from. The scream came from behind the shop. Ash arrived behind the shop and saw Zuzu with her clothes on and rope wrapped around her hands and legs with 3 men carrying her to a black car.

"Hey, what are you doing with Zuzu''. Ash shouted out as he ran to the three Adults to save Zuzu. The three men heard Ash and turned to see Ash running at them. Zuzu saw Ash as well. "Ash help me''. Zuzu shouted out before she was finally pushed in the car.

One of the men looked at the other two and said; "Take care of him'", before he got in the car's front seat. The other two men nodded to him and blocked Ash's way. Ash kept running at them. One man tried to punch him, but Ash blocked it with his left hand and uppercut him with his right hand as he jumped.

"Get out…''. Ash started to say before he landed on the ground and started punching the other man in the face back to back. "…Of my…''. Ash said before he kicked the adults in the face with his left leg. "…Way''. Ash finished as the man he kicked was knocked out. (Image Ash doing Ysuei's moves he did in yugioh 5ds episode 25).

However, the car that had Zuzu in it, drove away causing Ash to grind his teeth in anger. Ash then kneeled and grabbed one of the men's shirt and brought him up to look at him in the face. "Tell me where that car is taking Zuzu, or your gonna get another punch in the face''. Ash said as he demonstrated by punching that guy in the stomach and made the guy feel great pain.

"I'll talk, I'll talk''. The man said who was now scared of Ash. "There heading to young master Silver's house. If you head west and keep going for 20 minutes, then you'll arrive there''. The man said to Ash. Ash kept glaring at him before he said. "Thank you''. Before he punched the guy in the face, which knocked out that guy.

Ash then started running west, but being on foot he was not moving as fast as he wished. Ash then had a memory again while running.

* * *

 **(Ash's memory)**

In an alley of heartland of the XYZ dimension appeared from the Roth tops was a 12-year-old boy(Ash) wearing white clothing. He had a white and blue jacket over a white shirt with black lines while wearing white long pants with blue lines and white shoes. The white clothes he was wearing looked different than the normal white colour. He was also wearing white gloves that made his fingers look like claws and had a white Dragon mask on his face. His hair was also White as well but covered by a white hood thanks to his jacket. In his hands was Lulu who had her arms around the boy's neck.

The boy put Lulu down on the ground and Lulu let go of him. "You'll be safe now Lulu from Red''. The boy said to Lulu. Lulu smiled at the boy and got up from the ground and put her hands on the boy's mask making him feel nervous. "Thank you, White Dragon mask,''. Lulu said before she unexpectedly took the boy's mask off his face and kissed him on the lips.

Lulu felt the boy wrap his arms around her waist and kissed her back. After 10 seconds of kissing, Lulu pulled away and looked at the boy's face and smiled. "Or rather Satoshi''. Lulu said to the mask hero that was revelled to be Ash. Ash sighed at his secret being found out by Lulu.

"How did you know''. Ash asked his Girlfriend. Lulu smiled at Ash. "You can't keep secretes from me, Satoshi''. Lulu said to her boyfriend. Ash smiled at Lulu before he picked her up, bride style again and used his Crimson Dragon powers to jump very high to the Roth tops with Lulu laughing and wrapping her arms around her boyfriend's neck.

* * *

 **(Ash's memory end)**

Ash smirked after his memory flashback ended. "So, I was some super hero back in heartland, Huh''. Ash thought to himself. Ash then used his Crimson Dragon powers to do a high jump to get on top of a building. When Ash landed on top, Crimson fire appeared all over him.

When the Crimson Fire over Ash disappeared, Ash was now wearing His White Dragon mask super clothes. (Imagine Ash wearing the same clothes from his memory flashback, only bigger to fit Ash since his older then he was before)

"Alright, let's go''. Ash said to himself before he kept jumping over Buildings to get to that building that the adult told him where Zuzu was gonna be.

* * *

 **(With Zuzu)**

Zuzu was still tied up and was still in the black car with the adult still driving the car to god knows where. "Where are, you taking me''. Zuzu said to the adult. The adult didn't even turn to look at her. Zuzu started thinking about Ash. "I hope Ash is alright''. Zuzu though to herself.

After 20 minutes of driving, the car finally stopped. Zuzu looked out the window to see that they had parked next to a Black mansion. The driver of the car got out of the car and opened the back-seat door and started dragging Zuzu out of the car and into the mansion.

The adult dragged Zuzu for 5 minutes before he stopped at a door that looked like it leads to a big room. Before the adult pushed Zuzu in the room, he unwrapped the rope around her arms and legs. Zuzu was pushed in before she looked back to see that the adult had closed the door.

Zuzu looked around the room to see that it looked like a normal room for family to get together. Zuzu then heard a Whistle and looked to see that someone seating down on one of the chairs. The chair turned around to revel a 14-year-old boy that had Brown spikey hair, Red eyes, wearing Zuzu's school jacket, black long pants and Black shoes and this boy was smirking at Zuzu.

"Hello My Beautiful Melodious Singer''. The boy said to Zuzu. Zuzu looked at the boy in anger. "Silver''. Zuzu said now knowing who sent those Adults to kidnap her and ruined her date with Ash.

This boy's name was Silver Cross. A rich kid that was born in a rich family and went to her school. He was crazy for Zuzu. He wanted Zuzu for himself and he even tried to convince Zuzu's father to give Zuzu to him and even tried to pay Zuzu's father. But Ships always said no.

"Did you miss me my angel''. Silver said to Zuzu. Zuzu glared at Silver. "No, I didn't. Now explain why you had your black suited friends kidnap me''. Zuzu said with her hands on her hips. Silver just laughed at Zuzu. "You look so beautiful when you look angry''. Silver said before he got off the chair he was sitting on.

Zuzu's face went red from anger, she even brought out her fan. "Let me go right now Silver, and I promise to not make you feel the pain''. Zuzu said with anger and just wanted to go back to her date with Ash. Silver just smirked at Zuzu before grabbing her hand that was holding her fan and took it away from her; and threw it away.

"I want to feel the pain. The pain of feeling pleasure from you, Zuzu''. Silver said as he slipped his left hand up Zuzu's shirt and started rubbing Zuzu's breast. Silver's touch had started to make Zuzu scared. Silver's touch was nothing like Ash's touch. Ash's touch was warm and kind, while Silver's touch was cold and hard.

"Silver, please stop''. Zuzu said as she tried to push Silver away with her hands, but Silver grabbed her hands and held them in place with his right hand. "No, my Beautiful angel, I have waited too long for this''. Silver said as his left hand went from rubbing Zuzu's breast to trying to take off Zuzu's panties.

Zuzu was now fearing what Silver could do to her. Zuzu was saving herself for when she was older and married. Zuzu thought, "ASH WHERE ARE YOU, PLEASE HELP ME''. Hoping Ash was looking for her and would arrive to save her. Right then, the doors burst open.

Zuzu and Silver who was angry for being disturbed looked to see that one of the black suited adult was lying down on the ground out cold. "You should really get better guard dogs than that. They were all too easy''. A voice said, making Zuzu and Silver look up to see Ash (In his White Dragon mask clothes) Standing at the now wide open door.

"Who are you?''. Silver said; annoyed at being disturbed from claiming Zuzu for himself. Through his mask, Ash could see where Silver's hand was, and frowned. "The name is White Dragon Mask. And I don't like how your trying to touch that girl''. Ash said to Silver. Silver just smirked at Ash. "My beautiful Zuzu belongs to me and only me. Those who get in my way from making her mine shall face my wrath''. Silver said, as he turned to look at Zuzu; only to see that she wasn't there anymore.

Silver looked to Ash and was surprised to see Zuzu; who was equally surprised, in his arms. "How did he move so fast. Though his hands feel familiar''. Zuzu thought to herself.

"Give me my angel back now''. Silver demanded angrily.

Ash didn't even flinch at Silver's tone. "Your starting to remind me of an idiot I once knew. How about this, we have a duel. I win, you stop trying to kidnap Zuzu. You win, I'll leave and she can be yours''. Ash said to Silver making Zuzu's eyes widen at what Ash was saying. "Deal''. Silver said without a second thought and already getting his dark blue duel disk and activating its black blade.

Ash was about to attach his duel disk to his left forearm, when Zuzu grabbed his left hand making Ash look at her. "What are you doing. What happens if you lose an l become Silver's sex slave''. Zuzu said fearing what would happen if Ash lost. Ash touched Zuzu's chin with his right hand gently. "Don't worry Zuzu. There is no way this jackass will win''. Ash said to Zuzu.

Zuzu felt like trusting this White Dragon mask guy. This White Dragon mask felt familiar to Zuzu, but she didn't 't know why. Zuzu let go of Ash's hand. "Alright, I'll trust you''. Zuzu said making Ash smile through his mask. Ash then put his White duel disk on his left forearm and inserted his duel disk in his duel disk's deck zone and activated his duel Dragon wing blade.

" **Let's duel!''.** Ash and Silver shouted out as they both drew five cards from their decks.

 **White Dragon mask/ Silver life points: 4000/ Hand: 5/ Turn 1: Silver.**

"Your gonna regret ever trying to get in my way from claiming my Zuzu. My turn''. Red said as he picked a card from his hand. "I play Card destruction. With this card, we send our entire hand to the graveyard and draw the same number of cards that we discarded''. Silver said as he slotted the card in his duel disk and both him and Ash discarded all the cards in their hand. Ash drew 5 cards from his deck while Silver drew 4 cards.

"I now summon **Snoww, Unlight of Dark World** in ATK mode''. Silver said as he grabbed a card from his hand and placed it on his duel blade. A fiend that was wearing White clothing appeared on Silver's field.

 **Snoww, Unlight of Dark World/ ATK points: 1700/ Def: 0000.**

"That monster's scary''. Zuzu screamed out looking at Silver's monster. "No, she isn't Zuzu. She is just as beautiful as you''. Silver said making Ash sweat drop at what Silver said. "That monster looks nothing like Zuzu''. Ash thought to himself. "I now play an effect from my graveyard. I return Snoww back to my hand and summon my most powerful monster''. Silver said as he grabbed Snoww's card from his duel blade and Snoww's body started to shine before her body disappeared, but the glow remanded.

" **I summon Grapha, Dragon Lord of Dark World!''.** Silver shouted, and the glow a dark fiend like Dragon with red eyes appeared and roared at Ash.

 **Grapha, Dragon Lord of Dark World/ ATK: 2700/ DEF: 1800.**

Zuzu screamed even more when she saw Silver's monster. So, scared that she went up behind Ash and wrapped her arms around him and held him like someone holds their teddy bear when they're scared.

Silver laughed when he saw his strongest monster. "Behold my Strongest monster. Your finished now''. Silver said as he slotted another card in his duel disk. "I play the field spell card **The** **Gates of the Dark world** ''. Silver said as the field changed to the Dark world planet with a white door behind Silver. "Thanks to this card, my Grapha gains 300 ATK and DEF points''. Silver said as his monster was then covered by a dark Aura.

 **Grapha, Dragon Lord of Dark World/ ATK: 2700 + 300 = 3000/ DEF: 1800 + 300 = 2100.**

"3000 ATK points''. Zuzu said in shock at how Silver just powered up his monster. Silver started laughing evil. "Want to give up now. Just hand over Zuzu and I'll make this quick''. Silver said still laughing. The room was in silent for 10 seconds before Ash talked. "Are you done''. Ash said in a steady voice, making Silver and Zuzu look at him in shock and awe that he wasn't scared.

"Are you done with your turn yet''. Ash said to Silver wanting to end this duel. Silver growled at Ash. "I end my turn''. Silver said ending his turn.

 **Turn 2/ White Dragon mask.**

"I draw''. Ash said drawing the top card from his deck. Ash then grabbed two cards from his hand and held them with his index and middle fingers. "I set the Pendulum Scale with Scale 2 White Dragon- Silver Wing and Scale 9 White Dragon- Moon Eyes to set the Pendulum Scale''. Ash said setting his two cards on both the right end and left end of his duel disk with the words "PENDULUM'' in rainbow colours across the duel blade.

Two Pillars of transparent light appeared and both White Dragon- Silver Wing and White Dragon- Moon Eyes appearing all the way to the sky with Silver wing having the number 2 under him and with the number 9 under Moon eyes. Moon eyes was on Ash's left side with Silver wing on Ash's right side. Suddenly a giant version of Ash's pendent appeared between the two.

"With these two monsters, I'm allowed to summon monsters between level 3 to 8 at the same time''. Ash shouted out. The giant version of Ash's Pendent started swinging across Ash's monsters.

 **"Great Dragons of White! Come forth and descend on this Battle field''**. Ash said in a serious tone as his giant copy of his Pendent swinged across his Pendulum Dragons.

 **"My White Dragons, descend now. I Pendulum summon''.** Ash shouted out as he held out his right arm in the air. A white portal appeared between his two dragons and two lights came out of the portal.

"First up, **White Dragon – Zenith** ''. Ash said as one light disappeared to reveal a White Dragon that was the same size as Ash with its arms as its wings that were crescent moon shape and had Green eyes and its body had blue amber gems around it.

 **White Dragon - Zenith (LV4 ATK 1600 Def 1400)/ Light/Dragon/Pendulum/Effect/Scale:8/ Pendulum Effect: You can declare a level, all White Dragon monsters currently on the field become that level until End Phase. /Effect: When this card is normal summoned, special summon one White Dragon monster from your graveyard with its effects negated.**

"And **White Dragon – Lancer''.** Ash said as the second light disappeared to revel a White Dragon that's claws were very sharp as a lancer with its wings also Crescent shape and had Blue lings around it and Blue eyes.

 **White Dragon - Lancer (LV4 ATK 1800 Def 1400)/Light/Dragon/Pendulum/Effect/ Pendulum Scale: 6/Pendulum Effect: When a White Dragon does battle all monsters, you control gain 300 ATK until the end of Battle Phase. /Effect: If this card attacks a defence position monster inflict piercing damage.**

"Pendulum Summoning. White Dragon monsters''. Zuzu said in shock before she let go of Ash and went in front of him to look at him in the eye. "Is this White Dragon Mask guy really Ash in discus''. Zuzu thought to herself thinking that the White Dragon mask might be Ash.

Ash brought his right-hand index finger to his lips and wisped. "I'll tell you later''. Ash said to Zuzu making Zuzu nodded happily to Ash before she went back behind him.

Ash looked at Silver to see that Silver had a really shock face. "I've heard of Pendulum summoning, but I thought only Yuya Sakaki was the only one that could Pendulum summon''. Silver said in shock.

Ash smirked at Silver. "Well you thought wrong''. Ash said before he held his right hand into the air. "With Level 4 White Dragon – Lancer and Level 4 White Dragon – Zenith. I overlay my two Dragons''. Ash said as his two dragons turned into two Yellow lights and a Black and White portal appeared in front of Ash with the two yellow lights going in the Black and White portal.

"That's an XYZ summoning. How'''. Silver said again in shock that Ash could also XYZ summon. **"White Dragon with eyes of pure righteousness and Power! Become the path its light shines upon!''.** Ash chanted as the black and White portal flashed and his Extra Deck Opened and a card slotted out of it with Ash grabbing his card and held it with his index and middle finger.

" **I XYZ Summon! Rank 4! White Dragon – Renegade!''.** Ash shouted out as he sided his card on his duel disk and appeared from the black and white portal was a White Dragon with purple marks on its body that looked like Blue Eyes White Dragon, only white and its eyes were blue. Ash's Dragon had two yellow orbs flying around it. It also had a scar over its left eye.

Ash's Dragon then let out a powerful roar that caused a big shock wave that caused Silver to try and keep some gut getting in his eyes and forced Zuzu to hold her skirt from rising and caused some glass in the room to shatter into a million pieces.

 **White Dragon - Renegade (RANK:4/ ATK: 2500/ Def: 2000) Light/Dragon/Xyz/Effect**

 **2 level 4 dragon monsters Effect: Up to twice per turn, you can detach an overlay unit from this card, double the attack of one monster on the field.**

Silver looked at Ash's dragon in fear while Zuzu looked at Ash's Dragon in amazement at how powerful Ash's Dragon looked.

"Even if you can XYZ summon, your Dragon doesn't stand a chance against my Grapha''. Silver said in fear. Ash smirked at Silver before he pointed his right-hand finger at his Dragon. "I play White Dragon – Renegade's effect. By getting rid of an overlay unit. I can double one of my Dragon's ATK points''. Ash said as his Dragon eat one of its overlay unit and a White Aura covered Renegade.

 **White Dragon – Renegade's ATK points: 2500 X 2 = 5000.**

Silver took a step back in fear at the ATK points of Ash's Dragon. "5000 ATK points''. Silver said in shock. "White Dragon – Renegade attack Grapha, Dragon lord of dark world''. Ash shouted out as his Dragon unlashed a White and Purple Dragon breath attack which destroyed Grapha in one shoot and took a huge bite of Silver's life points. **(3000 – 5000 = 2000)**

 **Silver life points: 4000 – 2000 = 2000.**

The force of the attack forced Silver off his feet and with his back on the floor. "And I'm not done yet!''. Ash said as he slotted another card in his duel disk. "I play the quick play spell, **Rank- up- magic White Dragons force** ''. Ash said as the spell card appeared on the field.

 **Rank-up-magic White dragons force / quick play spell card/Select one white dragon xyz on your field and special summon one white dragon xyz monster with one rank higher by using it as the overlay unit. (this special summon is treated as an xyz summon overlay units attached to it also become overlay units on the summoned monster). you can return this card to your deck and add one white dragon monster to your hand. you can only use this effect of rank-up-magic white dragons force once per turn.**

"Rank up''. Silver and Zuzu said in shock and confusion. "Thanks to Rank-Up-Magic White Dragons force, I can overlay my White Dragon Renegade to rank it up into another White Dragon XYZ monster with one Rank higher''. Ash said as another Black and White portal appeared and his Dragon turned into a Yellow light and went into the black and White portal with lightning coming out of it.

" **Dragon of alternate eyes of Vengeance and Power! Become the path its light shines upon!''.** Ash said as a Dragon that had great wings and claws could be seen. **"Rank up XYZ change!''.** Ash said as he slammed the card on his duel blade. **"Come forth! White Dragon – Vengeance''.** Ash said as from the portal appeared a Dragon that looked like Blue eyes alternate Dragon, only its body was pure White and had purple marks on its body. It had Blue Glowing Eyes and had a scar over its left eye.

 **White Dragon - Vengeance (RK5 ATK 3000 Def 2500) Light/Dragon/Xyz/Effect/ Two level 5 Dragon type monsters. Effect: If this card has White Dragon - Renegade as an overlay unit it gains this effect. You can detach overlay all overlay units (min 2) from this card and destroy all cards your opponent controls, your opponent cannot activate effects in response to this. Then this card can attack up to the number of cards that destroyed this way and this card gains 500 ATK points for every card destroyed by this effect.**

"Rank up. XYZ change?''. Silver and Zuzu said in shock and amazement at Ash's new Dragon. Ash then pointed at Silver. "Vengeance, disintegrate Silver's life points. Attack with White stream of Vengeance''. Ash shouted out as his Dragon unlashed a White breath attack at Silver that once again sent him flying.

 **Silver life points: 2000 –** **3000 = 0000.**

 **White Dragon mask won.**

Ash's Dragon disappeared along with Silver's field spell with both Ash's and Silver's duel disk deactivating and duel blades deactivating. "I win, so you have to keep your end of the deal. Let's go Zuzu''. Ash said as he grabbed Zuzu's left hand with his right as crimson flames washed Ash and Zuzu. The flames disappeared to reveal that Ash and Zuzu were no longer there.

Silver looked at where Ash and Zuzu disappeared and grunted in frustration. "Who the hell was that guy''. Silver thought to himself.

* * *

 **(With Ash and Zuzu)**

On the same beach, Ash and Zuzu had a swim in, Crimson Fire appeared on the sand. The fire disappeared as soon as it appeared and revealed both Ash and Zuzu with Ash still holding Zuzu's hand.

Ash let go of Zuzu's hand and Zuzu started looking left and right at how they just reappeared on the beach again. "What the, how did we…?''. Zuzu said in confusion at how Ash just teleported them away from Silver's house. While Zuzu was looking around, Ash decided to try and snake away.

"Oh, no you don't''. Zuzu said noticing Ash trying to snake away from her and grabbed Ash's left hand. "Alright, who are you. Are you really Ash or just some guy with the same cards as him''. Zuzu said demanding an answer. Ash just sighed and took two steps away from her.

Zuzu thought Ash was about to try and run from her, but then Crimson Fire appeared over Ash for 5 seconds before it disappeared and revealed Ash without his White Dragon mask cools and back with his normal clothes on. "It is me, Zuzu''. Ash said to Zuzu.

Zuzu now had a shocked look on her face, before it changed to concern. "Ash, what just happen. How'd that Fire appeared over you and how did we end up back at the beach. Please tell me Ash''. Zuzu said begging Ash to tell her.

Ash was having a hard time. He didn't want to tell Zuzu so soon, but with the way she was begging him. It was hard to refuse. Ash took a deep sigh. "Alright Zuzu, I'll tell you''. Ash said as he started to tell Zuzu his big secret. "First thing you need to know, is that I'm not really human''. Ash said to Zuzu.

Zuzu had another shocked look on her face. "What do you mean Ash. You look human to me''. Zuzu said still wanting to know about Ash. Ash smiled at Zuzu. "It may seem like I'm human, but I'm really an incarnation of a god called the Crimson Dragon''. Ash said to Zuzu before he held his left hand up and Crimson fire appeared in the palm of his hand. "My powers could be used for anything. Making Fire appear in my hand, grow Crimson wings, Teleport me to anywhere I like and lots more''. Ash said as the fire on his hands disappeared and Ash let his hand go to his side.

It was silent for 20 seconds with Zuzu taking in everything Ash just said about him being an incarnation of a god. Ash sighed after 20 seconds with Zuzu not saying anything. "I knew that this would happen if I told you to soon, but I really wanted you to accept me even when you know what I am''. Ash said as he looked down at the ground.

No sooner than two seconds, Ash felt Zuzu's hands on both sides of his face and making him look at Zuzu who was smiling. "Ash, I don't care if you're a so-called Incarnation of a god. Your still my friend who saved me from falling. You're my friend Ash Ketchum. You're my friend who stole my heart away from me''. Zuzu said and not after a second when she finished her sentence, Zuzu kissed Ash on the lips.

Ash's eyes widen in shock before he closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around Zuzu's waist and kissed her back with love. The kiss lasted for 20 seconds, but it was a kiss of true love for both. Zuzu pulled away from Ash and both her and Ash opened their eyes and looked at each other.

"I know that it may be a little early, but I love you Ash Ketchum''. Zuzu said to Ash. Ash smiled at Zuzu. "I love you too Zuzu boyle''. Ash said as he kissed Zuzu on the lips with Zuzu kissing Ash back.

* * *

 **(3 hours later)**

After the whole love confession that Ash and Zuzu had, they continued their date. They went back to the surf shop to get back Zuzu's pink bag that held Zuzu's new clothes and swim clothes and Ash's new swim clothes. They went to watch a movie, went to an amusement park. Right now, they were at a restaurant having dinner for the last part of their date. They already made their orders for dinner and were now waiting for their food.

Right now, Ash and Zuzu were sitting at a table outside waiting for their dinner. Zuzu was seated next to Ash and had her arms wrapped around Ash's right hand since they were now a couple and both were looking at the night sky watching the stars. Zuzu had her pink bag under the table in case they wanted to go shopping again.

They were also talking about how great their date had been. "This was the best date I've ever had''. Zuzu said to Ash. Ash smiled at his new girlfriend. "Isn't this your first date, Zuzu''. Ash said to Zuzu. Zuzu glared at Ash for 10 seconds, before she smiled and kissed Ash's check.  
"My point still stands, Ash''. Zuzu said to her boyfriend.

Ash and Zuzu continued looking at the stars, and soon a waiter that was holding their dinner came to their table. "Dinner is served''. The waiter said as he placed their dinner at the table and left.

Ash and Zuzu ate their dinner in peace. Ash's dinner was a cheeseburger while Zuzu's dinner was a strawberry short cake. Zuzu even let Ash have a taste of her dinner. She even fed it to him herself with a smile

Their dinner was a peaceful one. However, Ash then took notice of Zuzu's bracelet. Zuzu's bracelet was a lot like Lulu's bracelet, but the crystal on Zuzu's was a different colour. "Hey Zuzu''. Ash said to his new girlfriend. Zuzu looked up from her cake to Ash. "Yes Ash''. Zuzu said to Ash with a happy face.

"I was just wondering. Where did you get that bracelet from? It looks different than any other one I've seen''. Ash said to Zuzu looking at her bracelet. Zuzu looked at her bracelet with a smile. "I don't know Ash. My dad said that I've had this bracelet ever since I was born''. Zuzu said to Ash

"Just like Lulu''. Ash thought to himself remembering that Lulu told him that she also didn't know how she got her bracelet. "Can I look at that Bracelet, Zuzu''. Ash asked his girlfriend looking at her. Zuzu looked at her bracelet for a moment before she took it off and gave it to Ash. "Go ahead''. Zuzu said to Ash.

Ash took the bracelet with a smile and inspected it a little closer. "Amazingly, Zuzu's bracelet looked almost like Lulu's bracelet. The only difference was the shape and the crystal's colour. Just like Lulu, Zuzu didn't know where the bracelet came from. Just where did this and Lulu's bracelets come from. Ash thought to himself.

Then suddenly, Ash felt like he was being pulled into the Bracelet by force. "What the hell''. Ash thought to himself before his soul was finally pushed into the crystal.

* * *

 **(Inside of Zuzu's bracelet)**

Ash opened his eyes slowly to see that he was in a pink flower garden with a blue water fountain. "What the! Where the hell am I now''. Ash thought to himself before he noticed something strange. He felt taller then he normally felt.

Ash went to the water fountain and looked at the water to see his reflection. Ash's hair and Eyes were the same. His face also looked the same, only older. Like he was 19 years old. "WHAT IN CRIMSON DRAGON'S NAME''. Ash shouted out shocked at what he looked like now.

Ash looked at himself to see what he was wearing. He was wearing a Black long sleeve jacket over a blue sleeveless shirt, White Fingerless gloves, Black long pants, black shoes that were like Yugi's shoes, and finally Ash could feel his Dragon pendant was around his neck as well. "At least I don't look like crap''. Ash thought to himself touching his Jacket, before he noticed something else.

Ash brought his left arm closer to his face to see that on his finger was a white ring of some kind. "What the hell! Where did this ring come from''? Ash thought to himself looking at the ring.

"#Giggles# You always had such a cute face when you looked confused''. Ash heard a female voice behind him. Ash turned around to see something that took his breath away.

It was a young woman that looked 18 years old. She had long beautiful, maroon and dark red hair that was like Lulu's hair. She had hairclips that she wore like Zuzu. She had dark grey eyes that were beautiful. She was wearing a White and light purple shirt, pants and high heels and had a White Ring on her finger that looked like Ash's ring. The most shocking part was that her face looked exactly like Zuzu, and Lulu's face, only older and more mature and she was smiling with affection at Ash.

Even though the woman was smiling at Ash, Ash felt weird since the way she was smiling was the way someone smiled at their lover. Ash knew this since Lulu always smiled at him in that manner.

Ash took a step back before Crimson fire appeared over Ash for 5 seconds before it disappeared to reveal Ash only in his Crimson Dragon form.

His hair was still the same, only Crimson and looked like it was on fire. Ash's eyes turned into Crimson fire that looked like it would not stop burning. Ash's teeth were now sharp fangs. Ash's body also changed, only his shirt and pants remained, even though they looked like they were on fire. Ash grew Crimson Wings that looked like they were also on fire and were like the Crimson dragon wings. Ash fingers turned into sharp crimson claws that also looked like it was on fire. Ash's feet turned into Dragon like talons only Crimson and looked like they were on fire. And finally, Ash grew a Crimson Fire tail just under his wings that looked like it was on fire as well.

"Who the hell are you''. Ash said in a Dragon like position crouching down on both his claws and talons. Ash was expecting the girl to be scared or frighten, but she just laughed which confused Ash. "As always, you can never try scare me even if you turn into your Dragon form, Draco''. The woman said still laughing at Ash.

What the woman called Ash, confused him even more. Ash liked to be called Ash since he didn't want to forget himself when he was in the Pokémon world and his real name was Satoshi so why did this woman called him Draco. Though Ash had to admit that the woman's laugh was cute.

Ash got up from his Dragon position, but kept his guard up. "I'll ask one more time. Who are you?''. Ash said to the woman. The woman kept laughing for 2 seconds before she stopped. "Instead of me telling you, how about I just let you remember Draco''. The woman said walking to Ash.

Ash kept his guard up for anything surprising, but something he didn't expect happened. The woman wrapped her arms around Ash's neck and passionately kissed him straight on the lips.

Ash was about to push the woman off her, when something surprising happened again. Memories started appearing in Ash's mind. Memories of how the four dimensions were once, one combined world. Ash remembered his life in the original world. He was a pro duellist in the original world. He was also friends with the one that destroyed the original world. His name was Zarc, he was Ash's childhood friend that had the same gift as him to see duel monster spirits.

Ash closed his eyes to enjoy his kiss with the woman and the woman closed her eyes when she saw Ash close his. After a moment; Ash grabbed the woman's thighs and lifted her up, and the woman wrapped her legs around Ash's waist and continued kissing Ash.

After 10 more seconds, Ash and the woman pulled away from each other, but kept looking at each other with love in their eyes. "Do you remember me now, Draco''. The woman said to Ash with love in her voice.

Ash smiled at the woman. "How could I not remember my own Wife, Ray''. Ash said to the Woman he called Ray.

Ash remembered this woman now. Her name was Ray Akaba or rather Ray Sky since she married the original world version of Ash. Ash met her when he was 5 years old. It was love at first sight. They've been friends for a long time, and when Ash turned 18 and Ray turned 17. Ash told Ray that he loved her and she loved him back. They became a true couple of love. And only after 3 months of being a couple, Ash and Ray had sex which got Ray pregnant with Ash's child. On the day after they had sex, Ash proposed to Ray and she said yes and they got married.

Ray started crying tears of joy when she heard what Ash just said. She kissed Ash on the lips again and Ash kissed her back. The kiss lasted for 10 seconds before Ash and Ray pulled away from each other. "I've missed you''. Ray said to her husband with love in her voice. Ash smiled at his wife. "I've missed you to, Ray''. Ash said as he hugged his wife and she hugged him back.

After 10 seconds of hugging, Ash pulled away from her and Ray unwrapped her legs from Ash's waist and placed her legs back on the ground. "Why didn't you pull my soul in the Crystal when I was with Lulu back in the XYZ dimension''. Ash said asking why Ray didn't see him sooner.

Ray smiled at Ash. "I wanted to wait when you got older so that I could tell you everything, but after what happen to you in the XYZ dimension. I just couldn't wait any longer so when you looked at my standard piece's bracelet I just pulled you so I could see you again''. Ray said to Ash in explanation as to why she didn't speak to Ash when he was younger in the XYZ dimension.

Ray then hugged Ash with tears falling out of her eyes. "I was so worried when you disappeared. I thought I would never see you again''. Ray said crying on Ash's shoulders. Ash smiled at Ray and wrapped his arms around Ray's waist. "I'm here now Ray. I'm safe''. Ash said as he stroked Ray's hair to help comfort her. Ray continued for 20 seconds before she stopped and pulled away and had a smile on her face. "I was happy knowing that you and my XYZ piece took care of Saya''. Ray said smiling at Ash and looking at him in the eye.

Ash then had a confused look. "Ray, why are you interested in Saya''. Ash asked his wife in confusion. Ray started giggling which confused Ash even more. "Why would a mother not be interested in her daughter''. Ray said to Ash, with shock in her face. "Hold on a second. Saya is our daughter''. Ash said in shock.

Ray giggled again. "You really don't remember that Saya was our child. Maybe you still need time to remember your memories Draco''. Ray said to her husband still giggling before she stopped giggling.

"I'll explain everything later Draco, right now your still on a date with my Standard dimension piece''. Ray said to Ash reminding him that he was still on a date with Zuzu.

"Wait I still have more questions Ray''. Ash said as Ray pulled away from him and stood five feet away from him. "Don't worry Draco. Now that you visited me in the bracelet, you can come visit anytime you want''. Ray said before she kissed Ash on the lips again before she pulled away. "Bye Honey, love you''.

Ash smiled at Ray. "Love you too, beautiful''. Ash said to his wife before he disappeared in a white light.

* * *

 **(Back in the Standard dimension)**

Ash looked at himself to see that he was back in his normal body. Ash started looking left and right to see himself back at the restaurant that he and Zuzu were having dinner at. "Well that was a little weird''. Ash thought to himself. "Ash, are you alright''. Ash heard Zuzu's voice said. Ash looked up and saw Zuzu looking at him in concern. "I'm fine, Zuzu. Just a little surprised at how beautiful your bracelet is.'' Ash said as he handed Zuzu's bracelet back to her which she took back with a smile before she put it back on her right-hand waist.

"Okay, so Saya was Ray and my biological daughter in the Original world, Zuzu is the standard piece of Ray and Yuya is Zarc's standard dimension piece. I need some more time to remember more''. Ash thought to himself before he continued eating his dinner.

Soon Ash and Zuzu finished eating dinner and were now walking back to Zuzu's house since their date was finished. The walk took 30 minutes, but they soon arrived at Zuzu's house.

Zuzu knocked on the front door. "Dad, we're back now. Open the door please''. Zuzu said hoping her father heard her. After 5 seconds of waiting, the front door open to reveal Zuzu's father who had a smile on his face. "Welcome back. Did you have a great date''? Zuzu's father said to his daughter wanting to know how it went.

Zuzu smiled at her father. "It was a great date, dad. Ash even became my new boyfriend''. Zuzu said to her father before she kissed Ash on the cheek which caused him to blush.

Zuzu's father looked at his daughter in shock, when he heard her say that Ash was now her boyfriend, before he went up to Ash and started shaking his hand. "Welcome to the family Ash. Please treat my daughter well''. Zuzu's father said as he continued shaking Ash's hand.

Ash nervously laughed at how Zuzu's father was reacting. "Well it's better than when Shay reacted when me and Lulu told him that we became a couple''. Ash thought to himself. "I'll take good care of Zuzu, Mr Boyle'. Ash said to Zuzu's father with a nervous tone.

Ships let go of Ash' hands and started pushing both Ash ad Zuzu in the house. Even when being pushed in the house, Ash was smiling at how everyone was already starting to trust him. Ash looked at Zuzu and Ray came to his mind. "I don't know what fully happened back in the original world, but I won't make the second mistake again, Ray. That I can promise''. Ash thought to himself still looking at Zuzu. Zuzu noticed Ash looking at her and she kissed him on the check which got both blushing red again.

 **(Spirit world** )

* * *

In a White mountain, White Dragon- Silver Pendulum Dragon, Black XYZ dragon, Green Synchro Dragon and Purple Fusion Dragon were having a nice friendly family chat.

Chat would not be the right word to be honest. They were having a nice training battle against each other for good old time sake. Silver Pendulum Dragon descended into the air before he started to gather energy in his mouth to prepare for his breath attack. **"Silver reaction force''.** Silver Pendulum Dragon said as he fired his breath attack on the top of a mountain which destroyed the mountain when his attack made contact and created an explosion.

Silver Pendulum Dragon kept his guard up for anything, and he was right to keep his guard up because Black XYZ Dragon flew out of the Explosion with his fangs glowing black. **"Dark Revolt of the black lighting disobey''.** Black XYZ dragon said as he flew at his brother to hit him with his attack

However Silver Pendulum Dragon grabbed Black XYZ dragon's neck just before the attack made contact. Black XYZ Dragon straggled to get out of his brother's grip while Silver kept his hold on his brother. **"Both your guards are down''.** Both Black XYZ dragon and Silver Pendulum Dragon heard Green Synchro Dragon's voice coming at them.

Both Dragon turned left to see their Synchro Dragon brother coming at them with his wings glowing White. **"Shit''.** Both Silver and Black thought to themselves knowing that they can't doge this one. **"Green Hell dive White Whirlwind Slasher''.** Green Synchro Dragon shouted out as he started spinning and flew past them with his Wings slashing past them which caused a green Explosion.

Silver Pendulum and Black XYZ dragon fell out of the Explosion and landed on the ground out cold. Green Synchro Dragon who was still in the air started to laugh. **"Hahaha! I got them both''.** Green Synchro Dragon shouted out in victory. **"And I've got you''.** Green Synchro Dragon gulped when he heard the voice of his brother behind him. Slowly Green Synchro Dragon turned around to see his brother Purple Fusion Dragon who had his breath attack ready to fire behind him.

Purple Fusion Dragon smirked at his brother. **"Got you brother, Purple stream of destruction''.** Purple Fusion Dragon shouted out as he let loss his breath attack at his Brother. The attack made contact which created a purple explosion. Green Synchro Dragon came out of the Explosion and landed right next to Silver and Black Dragon out cold as well.

Purple Fusion Dragon flew down and landed next to his brother. **"Just like good old times''.** Purple Fusion Dragon said before he descended back into the air and started flying to where his leader was. **"I wonder how leader Stardust Dragon is doing right now''.** Purple fusion Dragon thought to himself before he arrived outside of Stardust Dragon's cave.

The White Dragons have caves to live in. They also even sleep outside when they feel like it. Purple Fusion Dragon landed right outside of Stardust Dragon's cave and walked up to the entrance.

Purple Fusion Dragon was about to call out his leader's name, when he heard a moaned coming from the cave. Purple Fusion Dragon listen closely because he knows that the voice was from a female because it sounded like a female's voice. **"Oh Stardust, how are you so good at this''.** Purple Fusion Dragon heard the female's voice said. Purple Fusion Dragon now recognised the voice. It was just nightingale's voice. **"I'm only good at this because it's with you my love''.** Purple Fusion Dragon heard Stardust Dragon's voice said in the cave.

Purple Fusion Dragon sighed. There at it again. Pretty much every night, Stardust Dragon and Nightingale have sex almost every day now. It's a mystery on how Nightingale hasn't gotten pregnant again. **"I guess I'll have to tell leader Stardust that our lord has regain his memories of the original world and has meet his original world wife later''.** Purple Fusion Dragon thought to himselfbefore he took to the skies again to go back to his brothers to wake them up.

Unfortunately, before Purple Fusion Dragon was out of hearing rage, he heard Nightingale Shout out. **"Argh, Stardust Give it to me as hard as you can''.** Purple Fusion Dragon rolled his eyes when he heard Nightingale shout out those worlds. He hopes he never finds anyone that would make him want to do what Stardust Dragon is doing to Nightingale right now.

* * *

 **(Yugioh 5ds ending 1)**

 **What are you grasping for? What good will it do you?**

(Starts with Ash in Paradise City arriving in You Show to see his friends Yuya, Zuzu, Sora, the kids, and Principal Skip)

 **We're moving forward and we'll make sure to discover what.**

(They practice their duelling skills and strategies while having fun and a good time)

 **All we heard then were our unstoppable sentiments,**

(To Leo Corporation where Declan with his Synchro, Fusion, and Xyz monsters)

 **the passionate beating of our hearts and the voice of truth.**

(Now Declan looks determined to do his Pendulum Summoning with his brand Pendulum cards).

 **We got busted up and we learned**

(Back to Ash and his friends now doing the You Show action training)

 **of where we can get stronger.**

(Yuya clowns a bit, and Zuzu gets angry at his antics)

 **I pile up my dreams in the palm of my hand**

(Yuya looks at his pendant determined on being a better Dueltainer)

 **and one day I'll lead them all to you**

(Ash looks at his dragon pendant and reminisces on his memories)

(He tunes up his Duel Runner during his time and eventually is fixed)

 **Shouting the signal to start, we'll do what our souls want**

(Ash rides his Runner around the city and thinks on the friends he has met)

 **And vault over our cramped and mediocre lives!**

(Ash summons monsters White Dragon Synchron, Little Fairy, White Dragon Moon Eyes, Cracked Scale before a Light consumed them)

 **We'll make a dash and attain every bit of our brilliant futures!**

(When the light disappeared, in place of Little Fairy, White Dragon Synchron, Moon Eyes, Cracked Scale, now appears Stardust Dragon, Silver Pendulum Dragon, Lyrical Luscinia Assembly nightingale)

 **Embracing the bonds we so believe in, we'll race toward tomorrow.**

(Stardust Dragon, Silver Pendulum Dragon, Lyrical Luscinia fly around the city)

 **The song ends with Ash, Yuya, and Declan in a showdown with their ace monsters. Declan has his D/D/D monsters, Yuya had Odd Eyes Pendulum Dragon, and Ash has Stardust Dragon.**

* * *

 **Chapter done. Well it was awesome don't you guys think. Also that plan I told you guys about. It where how big Ash's skills are to Silver's skills that Silver takes a dark path to join duel academy to get stronger to defeat Ash. How did you guys like My Ending song. Were you guys suprised at seeing the four White Dragon were brothers. Also I'm gonna need your help guys. In the next chapter of my Synchro Pendulum story, I need help creating new oc cards for Zuzu since her soul merged with Akiza's soul.**

 **Also I don't think many people read my Christmas story. Go check it out. Hope you guys all enjoyed this, next time: Ash meets a old friend from the Fusion dimension. See you guys next time. Let's riv it up.**


	5. Chapter 5: An old friend from Fusion

**Hey guys sorry for the long wait. Had school to do. Anyway I'll answer some questions for some of you.**

 **Sora: I do the Opening and Ending sone beacuse I want to.**

 **Guest: Not happening.**

 **Lucasmartinsantiagoponga: Yeah they will.**

 **Valkama1: You know what they say. A man can never hid anything from their wifes.**

 **Well questions answered. Now enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: An Old Friend from the Fusion Dimension.**

It's been a day since Ash and Zuzu's date and becoming a couple. Zuzu's father was shedding tears last night saying something like how her little girl is growing up.

Ash was still a little confused. What did Ray mean that he could visit her anytime he wanted now. Ash decided just to forget about that for now and went to sleep.

Just like before, Ash had a dream about his past, but this one didn't have Lulu in it.

* * *

 **(Ash's dream)**

Ash (11 Years old) slowly opened his eyes to see that he was in a lobotomy room that had the lights turned off. Ash looked left and right. "Where am I?''. Ash thought to himself confused before he walked to the door to open it and left the room.

Ash was now walking down a hallway still confused at where he is. "Why did I teleported here. I wanted to get away from that group of girls, but I didn't want to teleport to somewhere like this place''. Ash thought to himself still walking down the hallway not seeing or hearing anybody yet.

"Hey, don't let her get away''. Ash heard a voice from behind him. Ash turned to hear someone approaching so Ash hid behind a hallway pillar, but he did look to see who was approaching.

Ash then saw a 10-year-old girl running. She had Green eyes, her hair was dark blue with light blue bangs hanging on the sides of her face and was loos, Ash thought that that Girl's hair was beautiful. She was wearing a Red jacket, White little Shorts that showed her legs and had red and white shoes. The most shocking part was her face. Her face was identical to Lulu's face.

"Lulu''. Ash thought to himself thinking that girl was Lulu. The girl that had the same face as Lulu ran out of Ash's sight and then Ash saw 3 adults chasing after the girl. "Who are those guys, and why are they chasing Lulu''. Ash thought to himself before he chased after them.

Ash followed them in secrete for five minutes now. Ash then took a different way so that nobody notices him. Ash was now watching the girl and the three adults from a stone walkway from above. The three adults had the girl trapped with no way to escape. Then a forth adult walked in front of the other adults looking at the girl.

"Celina, stop this pointless chase and come back peacefully and nobody gets hurt''. The adult said to the girl that he called Celina. Ash then got a confused look. "Celina, is that her name. Does that mean that she isn't Lulu''? Ash thought to himself. "I won't. Not until I battle on the front lines with my comrades''. Celina said to the adult, also making Ash realise that this girl isn't Lulu.

"Her voice sounds like Lulu's voice, yet something about it is different. Also, what does she mean battle on the front lines''. Ash thought to himself now interested in the conversation. The girl Celina pulled out a Shied shape duel disk making Ash's eye widen. "Okay now I seriously want to know where I am because back at heartland, they don't have duel disks like that''. Ash thought to himself.

"If you want to take me back then your gonna have to make me''. Celina said as she activated her duel disk and due blade and draw her five cards.

The adult sighed before he got behind the other adults who activated their duel disks and duel blades. "Guess we have no choice''. The adult said before the other three adults drew their five cards.

" **Duel''.** Celina and the adults shouted out as the duel started.

 **Celina/ Life points:4000/ hand: 5.**

 **Three adults/ Life points: 4000 for each adult/ Hand: 5 for each adult.**

Ash widen his eyes at seeing Celina was gonna duel even with the odds against her. "She's taking on all three of them at once. It's okay to be confident in your deck, but three opponents at once''. Ash thought to himself. Stardust Dragon appeared next to Ash in spirit form. "My lord, you taken on more than three opponents at once, maybe this young girl might be as good at duelling as you''. Stardust Dragon said to Ash.

Ash looked at his ace monster. "Maybe your right Stardust. Maybe she's so good that they need three duellists to take her down''. Ash said to his ace monster before he looked back at the duel.

"I'll go first''. Celina said as she slotted a card in her duel disk and the card appeared on the field, but Ash couldn't see the card because it was facing the three adults. "I play the spell card Polymerization. With it, I will fuse Lunalight blue cat and Lunalight Black Sheep''. Celina said as two monsters appeared on her field.

One of them was a light blue Cat like woman monster, and the other was woman wearing a black dress with golden sheep horns. Then a purple portal appeared behind the two monsters before they descended into the portal. "I fusion summon **LunaLight Cat dancer** ''. Celina shouted out as she grabbed a card from her extra deck and placed it on her duel blade.

From the Purple Portal appeared another Cat woman monster, only wearing light blue dancing clothes, a yellow mask, had Red beautiful hair and in her hands, were two daggers. The cat like woman also had a smile on her face.

 **LunaLight Cat Dancer/ ATK points: 2400/ DEF: 2000/**

Ash's eyes lit up with stars in them. "I've never seen a monster like that. The only monster that is as Beautiful as that Cat dancer is Nightingale''. Ash thought to himself looking at Celina's Monster. "She is almost as beautiful as Nightingale''. Stardust Dragon said looking at Celina's monster as well.

Back at the Duel, Celina slotted in two cards into her duel disk. "I play two card facedown and END my turn''. Celina said as a face down card appeared on her field.

 **Three adults/ Life points: 4000/ Hand: 5.**

"I draw''. The three adults said drawing their cards from their decks. "I summon Ancient gear soldier''. The three adults said, placing cards on their duel disks, and appeared three gear monsters with their right hand being cannons.

 **Ancient gear soldier/ ATK: 1300/ DEF: 1300**

"Attack''. All three adults shouted out. All three Gear soldiers attack and created a shock wave that made Ash look away before he looked back. "What was that just now. That attack felt like we were in the Spirit world''. Ash thought to himself.

Ash continued watching the duel in secret watching how the girl Celina take on all three opponents at once in amazement. Soon Celina was now having trouble. She still had her Cat dancer, but no face downs.

The three adults had the same monsters on their field called Ancient Gear Ultimate Hound Dog. This monster really had a powerful ability. All three of them cut Celina life points in half three times leaving her with only 500 life points left.

Those metal dogs also had the ability to attack three times. Celina hasn't lost because of her face down cards, but they were now destroyed leaving her with only her Cat dancer.

 **Celina life points: 500/ Monsters: Lunalight Cat Dancer/ ATK: 2400/ DEF:2000.**

 **Three adult's life points:2000/ monsters: Ancient Gear Ultimate Hound Dog/ ATK: 2800/ DEF:2000.**

 **Turn 9: Third adult's turn.**

Ash granted his teeth at just watching those three adults gang up on Celina. "She needs help''. Ash said to himself. Stardust Dragon was still in spirit form and next to Ash watching how Celina duelled before he looked at his Lord. "I would tell you to not interfere, but knowing you. You would follow what your heart wants, so I will follow you anywhere''. Stardust Dragon said to Ash while looking like he was smiling at Ash.

Ash smiled back at Stardust Dragon, "Thanks Stardust''. Ash said to his ace Dragon as Stardust Dragon disappeared back into the spirit world.

Back with the three adults and Celina. Celina was breathing heavily and the three adults had smirks on their faces. The forth adult walked in front of the other three adults. "This is your last chance, Celina. Surrender peacefully and no one gets hurt''. The adult said as all three Ultimate hound dogs looked ready to pounce on Cat dancer.

Celina narrowed her eyes at them. "Like I said before, your gonna have to make me surrender''. Celina said as she kept her ground. The forth adult sighed again. "Very well, Celina. Finish her''. The fourth adult said as he moved out of the way for the third adult to finish Celina life points.

The adult pointed at Cat dancer. "Finish her off''. The adult ordered as his Ultimate hound dog jumped at Cat dancer with its teeth going to rip her apart.

Celina closed her eyes, not wanting to see her favourite monster be destroyed in front of her. "I activate **White Dragon- Blue Hurricane's** effect from my hand''. A voice called out as a Blue hurricane appeared in front of Cat dancer and knocked Ultimate hound dog away from Cat Dancer.

Celina and the Adults watched as the blue hurricane disappeared to revel a Blue and White Dragon that had Crescent Moon shape white wings that glowed Blue, Blue eyes and Sharp claws and had White spikes on its Blue tail.

 **(White Dragon- Blue Hurricane/ Level 4/ Wind/ ATK: 1500/ DEF: 1700/ Type Dragon/ Effect/ Effect: When your opponent declares, you can special summon this card from your hand in DEF mode and negate the attack and END the battle phase. When this card is used to Synchro summon a Dragon Type Synchro monster, that Synchro monster gains 1000 ATK points till the END phase. This card can only be used as a Synchro, XYZ or Fusion material for a Dragon Type monster.)**

The blue and White Dragon then flew away from being in front of Cat dancer to next to Ash who was standing on top of the stone walkway with his duel disk activated while holding 4 cards in his hand. "I can special summon this card from my hand when you declare an attack and negate that attack and END the battle phase''. Ash said to the three adults.

The four adults and Celina had surprise looks on their faces at seeing Ash. "What are you doing getting in our way''. The first adult said as he looked at Ash in anger. "Helping someone out that is getting ganged up in a duel so I'll be joining this duel''. Ash said to them before he jumped off the stone walkway and landed next to Celina.

Ash looked at Celina. "Hope you don't mind, but I'll be joining in to help you out''. Ash said to Celina. Normally Celina would have told Ash that she needed no help, but her heart was beating so fast and telling her to trust Ash. "Alright, just don't hold me back''. Celina said to Ash and Ash nodded back to her.

Ash turned to look at the three adults before he put his right-hand fingers on his deck. "My turn, I draw!''. Ash said as he drawled his card from his deck. Ash looked at the card he drawled before he put it in his hand with his other cards and grabbed another card and placed it on his duel blade. "Come out, White Dragon- Crystal Wing Dragon''. Ash said as a light appeared in front of him, before it disappeared to revel a White Dragon with Crescent Moon Shape Blue Crystal Wings that glowed white with White eyes and blue amber gems over it body.

 **(White Dragon- Crystal Wing Dragon/ Level 4/ Water/ ATK: 1700/ 1400/ Type: Dragon/ Tuner/ Effect/ Effect: When this card destroys a monster by battle, you can select one White Dragon monster in your graveyard and special summon it to the field. When a Dragon Type Synchro, XYZ or Fusion monster is summoned using this card, you can special summon this card to the field in DEF mode.)**

"So what! That monster can't destroy even one of our Hound dogs''. One of the adults said. Ash smirked at them. "Alone they can't. But together they can''. Ash said confusing everyone.

Ash then held his right hand in the air. "level 4 Crystal Wing gives Level 4 Blue Hurricane, a tune up''. Ash said as Blue Hurricane descended into the air with Crystal Wing turning into four White Rings that went around Blue hurricane as if they were scanning him.

Celina and the three adults watched in shock. "That's a Summoning from another dimension''. One of the adults in shock. "That means his from another dimension''. Another one of the adults said in shock.

" **Clustering Wishes will become a new Shining Star! Become the path its light shine upon!''.** Ash chanted as Blue hurricane became transparent and turned into four orbs before a beam consumed them. **"Let's Rev It Up!''.** Ash said as the light slammed into the ground behind him and Celina and Ash's Extra deck opened and a card slotted out. **"STARDUST DRAGON''.** Ash said as he slammed the card on his duel blade and then held his right hand into the air.

From the beam appeared Ash's ace Dragon who flew up into the air and let out a road and blue particles rain down from Stardust Dragon's wings to Ash and Celina, with Celina looking at the blue particles in amazement. "So beautiful''. Celina said looking at the blue particles and at Stardust Dragon.

 **Stardust Dragon/ ATK: 2500/ DEF: 2000.**

Stardust Dragon flew down and stand in front of Ash and Celina, next to Cat Dancer. "Blue Hurricane and Crystal Wing's effects activate''. Ash said as a Blue aura surrounded Stardust Dragon and Crystal Wing's card slotted out of Ash's graveyard zone and Ash grabbed the card. "When Crystal Wing is used as a material for a Dragon type monster, he comes back to the field''. Ash said as he placed Crystal Wing's card on his duel blade and Crystal Wing appeared back on the field.

"Also thanks to Blue Hurricane, Stardust Dragon now gains 1000 Attack points''. Ash said as Stardust Dragon road.

 **Stardust Dragon ATK points: 2500 + 1000 = 3500.**

The three adults took a step back in fear at seeing Stardust Dragon's power boost. Ash then grabbed a card from his hand and slotted it in his duel blade. "I equip Stardust Dragon with the equip spell card, **Cosmic Stream** ''. Ash said as the spell card appeared on Ash's field.

 **(Cosmic Stream/ Type: Equip spell/ Effect: This card can only be equipped to Stardust Dragon. When equipped to this card, Stardust Dragon can attack all monsters your opponent controls. When Stardust Dragon destroys an opponent's monster by battle, your opponent takes damage equal to half of the destroyed monster's ATK points.)**

A White Aura started to surround Stardust Dragon as Stardust Dragon's eyes flashed for a second. "Now Stardust has the power to attack all your monsters, thanks to this card''. Ash said before he pointed at the first Ultimate hound dog. "First Stardust attacks that Hound dog''. Ash said as Stardust Dragon let loose a breath attack at the hound dog, Ash pointed at.

Hound dog was destroyed Stardust's breath attack and made a shock wave that forced one adult to raise their hands. **(2800 – 3500 = 700)**

 **Adult life points: 2000 – 700 = 1300**

"Now Cosmic Stream's other effect activates''. Ash said Stardust prepared another breath attack. "Since Stardust destroyed your monster, now you take damage equal to half of the destroyed monster's ATK points. Since your dog was 2800 ATK points, you take 1400 damage''. Ash said as Stardust fired his breath attack at the first adult.

Stardust Dragon's breath attack sent the adult flying before he landed on the ground on his back, out cold.

 **Adult life points: 1300 – 1400 = 0000.**

The two adults look at their fallen comrade, sweat on their faces from seeing their comrade being defeated so easily. "Now Stardust Dragon attacks the second Hound Dog''. Ash said as Stardust Dragon unlashed another breath attack at the second Hound dog.

Stardust's attack destroyed the second Hound dog and sent the second Adult flying, before he landed on his back, also out cold.

 **Adult life points: 2000 – 700 = 1300 – 1400 = 0000.**

Ash then looked at the last Adult. "Stardust Dragon now attacks the final Hound Dog''. Ash said as Stardust Dragon let loose another breath attack that destroyed the last hound dog and sent the final adult flying.

 **Adult life points: 2000 – 700 = 1300 – 1400 = 0000**

 **Ash and Celina Wins**

The last adult landed on his back, out cold as well. The three adult's duel disk's deactivated, but Ash and Celina's duel disk stay activate.

Stardust Dragon then turned around and held his hand out to Ash. Ash nodded to Stardust before he looked at Celina. "Come on, quickly''. Ash said as he grabbed Celina's right hand with his left hand and jumped on Stardust Dragon's hand.

Ash didn't see it, but Celina was blushing from holding Ash's hand. Stardust Dragon then used his other arm to grab Cat dancer around her lower back and pushed her on his chest.

Ash was the only one who saw Cat Dancer blush from Stardust Dragon holding her lower back. Crystal Wing disappeared as Stardust Dragon then took to the skies and flew to the over side of the island.

* * *

 **(Ash dream END)**

Ash slowly opened his eyes to see he was in a room instead of the living room he slept in two nights before. Ash then felt something on his chest. Ash looked down and his face turned bright red.

Zuzu was lying down on top of Ash asleep, with her head on his chest and Ash's hands were on Zuzu's lower back. Ash then remembered what happen last night.

After their date last night, when Ash was about to go asleep back on the couch, but Zuzu, not wanting her boyfriend to sleep on the couch, asked Ash if he could sleep with her in her bed. Ash knowing never to refuse a Girlfriend's request, accepted the offer and slept with her in her bed.

Ash slowly smiled at her stroke Zuzu's hair gently, which made her smile from Ash's touch. "I miss you Celina''. Ash said as he slowly left the bed, and not interrupt Zuzu's sleep.

 **(Yu-gi-oh! Arc v opening 1: Believe (English subbed)**

 **(Pictures of Yuya reveal themselves, with different colours)**

 **Believe X Believe Be-Be-Be-lieve Buddies!**

 **(Two colours show two of Yuya's shadows while the other two shows Ash's)**

 **Believe X Believe**

 **(The Japanese opening title revels itself; with two pendulums swinging across each other)**

 **Believe x Believe**

 **(Zuzu and Gong's pictures reveal themselves)**

 **Believe x Believe**

 **(Yoko, Tate, Ally, Fredrick and Zuzu's father's pictures replace Zuzu and Gong's)**

 **(YOU)! The strongest Card ain't winnin' or losin'**

 **(Yuya and Ash prepares to duel with their duel disk; summons Performapal Hip Hippo and White Dragon- Silent wind)**

 **(You) At FullSpeed, my heart's a poundin'- On the game**

 **(Yuya rides on his hippo and Ash rides on his dragon's back, like they were in an Action duel)**

 **Dan Dan Dan Dan Done! Done! Done! Done!**

 **(Performapal Whip snake, Sword Fish, Skeeter skimmer appears)**

 **Dan Dan Dan Dan Done! Done! Done! Done!**

 **(Performapal Turn Toad, Cheermole, and Kaleidoscorp appears)**

 **Swing, ma-ma-mah mind!**

 **(Yuya's pendant glows as he prepares to pendulum Summon)**

 **(Ash's dragon pendent glows as he prepares to Xyz, Synchro, Fusion and pendulum Summon)**

 **The pendulum of Souls, The Ultimate Confusion**

 **(A Pendulum Summon occurs, with Timegazer Magician and Stargazer Magician in the Pendulum Scale with an XYZ, Synchro, and Fusion Summon occurs)**

 **(Three monsters come out of the portal with a White dragon appearing from XYZ, Synchro and Fusion Summon)**

 **Impulses – Got it, got it**

 **The game's so intense, it's a serious revolution.**

 **(Sylvio appears sneering while holding three cards)**

 **(Declan appears, adjusting his glasses)**

 **(Ash's eyes burst into Crimson flames and the Crimson Dragon appears behind him)**

 **(Ash and Yuya's monsters appear together)**

 **Just breakin' the wall…**

 **Just breakin' the wall…**

 **(Yuya's Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon appears along with Ash's Stardust Dragon and White dragon- silver pendulum dragon)**

 **(Yuya lands on his dragon, Ash grows crimson wings and fly's with his Dragons)**

 **Ride on now**

 **Believe X Believe**

 **Everybody's goin' ta break down that wall**

 **(Yuya rides on Odd Eyes, while Ash fly's with his two Dragons before two more White Dragons appear next to him)**

 **(Hippo Carnival appears with Lyrical Luscinia Assemble Nightingale next to them holding a Baby Light Blue and White Dragon in her arms)**

 **You're gonna beat, beat it**

 **Let's race towards an infinite future without hesitatin'**

 **(The Hippo tokens dance for Yuya before they blow kisses at Yuya, the little green Dragon did a little roar at Stardust Dragon with Lyrical Luscinia Assemble Nightingale giving a wink at Stardust dragon causing him to blush)**

 **Make it, Make it, Show courage (Break it now)**

 **(Zuzu and Gong held out their hands)**

 **Step ahead! Let's take a step forward (Do it now)**

 **(Sora, Tate, Ally and Fredrick jumps up together)**

 **Here comes the fun part! So, everyone, be a Believer!**

 **(Yuya and Odd-eyes run on a rainbow, with Ash, Stardust Dragon, White Dragon- Sliver Pendulum Dragon and his other Dragons flying next to them)**

 **Believe X Believe Be-Be-Be-lieve Buddies!**

 **(Zuzu, Gong, Zuzu's father, Sora, Tate, Ally and Fredrick's Pictures appear)**

 **(Yuya and Ash leads in front of their friends in front of You Show Duel School)**

 **(Opening Song end)**

* * *

After Ash got up from bed, he once again made breakfast for Zuzu and her father, and after he finished making breakfast, he went to go take a shower and wash his clothes clean.

Ash then got dressed with his normal clothes wearing his school jacket and joined Zuzu and skips for breakfast. After they were done, Ash and Zuzu left the house for school, with Zuzu wrapping her arms around Ash's right arm, like how a girl dose it to her boyfriend.

Ash and Zuzu were joined by Yuya and soon they arrived at School. It was a normal day again with the Girl glaring at Zuzu who told them that she was Ash's girlfriend now. School lasted for 5 hours, at least Sora wasn't around making the day annoying like yesterday.

Ash, Zuzu and Yuya were now walking out of the school with Ash wearing his normal jacket, happy to have that School jacket off again. Zuzu had her arms wrapped around Ash's right arm.

Yuya looked at both Ash and Zuzu. "You guys are already a couple''. Yuya said wanting to know if what Zuzu said was true about her and Ash being a couple. Zuzu looked at Yuya. "Yes, we are Yuya. And Ash is a great boyfriend''. Zuzu said before she showed Yuya as she kissed Ash on the check, making Ash's checks turn Red, while Yuya's eyes widen.

Ash nervously scratched his check with his left hand finger. "We become a couple after a little something happen''. Ash said, not telling Yuya about what happen with Silver.

Yuya slowly looked down at the ground with sadness in his eyes. Ash noticed Yuya's sad look. After all, Yuto had the same face when he heard that Lulu and him became a couple. Ash put his left hand on Yuya's shoulder, making him turned to look at Ash. "I'm sure that the perfect girl for you is still out there. Don't give up on Love, yet Yuya''. Ash said hoping Yuya would not give up on finding a girl for him.

Ash remembered in the original world that just like Yuya, Zarc liked Ray as well, but after he heard that Ray Choices Ash over him. He became Sad and almost gave up on love, but he then fell in love with another that he met.

Yuya thought for a few seconds, before he looked at Ash with a smile. "Thanks Ash, for that''. Yuya said to Ash, making Ash smile as he took his hand off Yuya's shoulder.

" **YUYA! /ASH! /ZUZU!''.** Ash, Zuzu and Yuya heard Ally, Tate and Fredrick's voices. They turned to see Ally, Tate and Fredrick waving at them from the front of the school. Ash, Zuzu and Yuya waved at them.

Ally, Tate and Fredrick had excited looks on their faces as they look at Ash, Zuzu and Yuya. "So how did the date go''. Ally said wanting to know how it went as both her and Tate and Fredrick join Ash, Zuzu and Yuya walking to their duel school.

Zuzu smiled at Ally. "It went well. Ash and me became a couple last night''. Zuzu said happily with her arms still around Ash's right arm. Ally then had stars in her eyes from hearing what Zuzu said.

Ash smiled at Ally. Ally was a little bit like Saya, so he couldn't help, but smile. Ash then saw something strange. On the other side of the street was a black cloaked person with the person's cloak only showing her nice legs and showing a bracelet with a blue gem. Ash narrowed his eyes at the strange person.

Zuzu noticed her boyfriend's narrowed eyes. "Is something wrong Ash''. Zuzu said making everyone look at Ash. Ash kept his eyes on the cloaked person before he looked at everyone. "You guys will have to go on to the duel school without me''. Ash said making them widen their eyes at him.

"What, why''. Yuya said for everyone making Ash look back to see the cloaked person walk into an alleyway. "I got something to take care of that involves maybe an old friend''. Ash said to them wanting to chase after the cloak friend.

The others for a few seconds nodded to Ash, but Zuzu kept holding Ash's right arm. "Promise to be careful''. Zuzu said to Ash. Ash nodded to his girlfriend. Zuzu left go of Ash's arm, but before Ash left to go after the cloak person, Zuzu kissed Ash on the lips.

Yuya, Tate, Fredrick's eyes widen in shocked when they saw Zuzu kiss Ash. Ally had even more stars in her eyes and had her hands together. Zuzu pulled away from Ash and winked at him. Ash winked back at her and went after the cloaked person.

* * *

 **(After 10 minutes)**

Ash followed the cloaked person as fast as he can. Eventually Ash had arrived at an area full of warehouses. Ash looked left and right. "Where did she go''. Ash thought to himself before he closed his eyes and tried to sense where the cloaked person is.

It just took five seconds for Ash to sense her. Ash opened his eyes and turned around to point at a few oil containers. "I know you're behind those things. Come out''. Ash said still pointing at the oil containers.

It was silent for a few seconds, before the cloaked person came out from hiding behind the oil containers. "How did you know I was there''. The cloaked person said with her voice sounding female.

Ash stopped pointing and just looked at the cloaked person, thinking about why her voice sounded familiar. "I just took a guess''. Ash said not telling her about his powers. The cloaked person looked like she didn't believe him. "Are you an XYZ user''. The cloaked person said to Ash.

Ash narrowed his eyes at the cloaked person. "And if I am an XYZ user''. Ash said to the cloaked person.

The cloaked person then revelled their left arm that had a shield shape Duel disk. "Then I challenge you to a duel''. The cloaked person said as she activated her sword shape duel blade. Ash looked at the cloaked person, before he shook his face and sighed. "You really haven't changed one bit; you know that Celina''. Ash said to the cloaked person knowing that it was his old friend from the fusion dimension.

The Cloaked person's eyes widen at what Ash said. She then pulled down her hood and revelled her face. Celina's was just like how Ash remembered from his Dreams. Her eyes were still a beautiful green. Her hair was still beautiful dark purple, two light blue bangs that fall to either side of her face, and had her hair tied up in a ponytail with a large yellow ribbon that he gave to her before he left the fusion dimension.

Celina was glaring at Ash and still had her duel disk activated. "Who are you and how do you know my name''. Celina said wanting to know how Ash knew her name. Ash smiled at her. "Come on Celina. Don't you remember me. Just look at my face and try to remember''. Ash said to Celina as he pointed at his own face.

Celina narrowed her eyes at Ash, not hearing the answer she wanted. Celina then looked at Ash's face and tried to remember. Celina didn't seem to remember him, but just as she was about to stop trying to remember, she then remembered a boy with the same face as Ash saving her, 4 years ago.

Celina then widen her eyes as she remembered Ash. She started to get tears in her eyes and had her hands over her mouth. "Is that really you, Satoshi''. Celina said hoping to know if Ash is the same person who saved her. Ash smiled at Celina again and had his arms go in his pockets. "Long time no see, Celina. But I kind of go by the name Ash now''. Ash said to Celina.

Celina's eyes now had tears of joy going down her checks. "It really is you Satoshi''. Celina said as she ran at Ash and hugged Ash with tears still in her eyes. Ash wrapped his arms around Celina's lower back and hugged Celina back. "I'm here, Celina. I am here''. Ash said as he kissed Celina's forehead.

Celina's checks turned red from the kiss, but she still kept hugging Ash. "I thought I would never see you again''. Celina said with her tears still going down her checks. Ash smiled at Celina. "I did promise that we would see each other again, Celina''. Ash said to Celina.

Celina nodded with her arms still wrapped around Ash's neck. Celina then remembered something that she wanted to do. Something she always dreamed of doing with Ash.

Celina slowly unwrapped her arms from Ash neck to Ash's face. Ash had a confused face at what Celina was doing, but it turned to shock when Celina kissed Ash on the lips. Ash's face turned bright red. Ash remembered from his dream that he liked Celina, but he didn't Celina liked him too.

Ash then slowly closed his eyes and kissed Celina back. The kiss lasted for 10 seconds, but to Ash and Celina, it felt like forever. Celina pulled away from Ash, but kept her hands on his face. "I always dreamed of doing that to you, Satoshi''. Celina said with tears still in her eyes.

Ash smiled at Celina. "I'm glad that your happy Celina''. Ash said before he hugged Celina again with Celina hugging Ash back. The hug lasted for 2 minutes before Ash pulled away from Celina. "What are you even doing here in the standard dimension, Celina''. Ash said wondering why his old friend is in another dimension besides her own.

Celina face normally would have changed to a serious face to show how important her task was, but will Ash. Celina just kept smiling at him. "I came here to hurt down XYZ users''. Celina said to Ash explaining why she was in Standard.

Ash's face changed to a confused look. "Why XYZ users and why in Standard''. Ash asked Celina why she was only wanting to duel XYZ users and why she came to standard.

Celina then looked down at the ground. "Because Standard might have XYZ users from the XYZ dimension that escaped from there. If I can defeat these XYZ users, the professor will finally acknowledge my skills and let me battle on the front lines''. Celina said explaining why she was in standard to Ash.

Ash's widen at what Celina said. Celina wanted to join the battle at heartland. Ash looked at Celina in the eye. "Celina, do you even know what duel academy has done to the XYZ dimension''. Ash said to Celina in a serious tone. Celina started to feel nervously at Ash's serious tone and his serious look.

"Duel academy invaded the XYZ dimension to conquer it to achieve its goal to make a utopia of all four dimensions''. Celina said in a nervously tone. Ash sighed at what Celina said. He guesses that Celina doesn't know what duel academy did to heartland. "Do you know that Duel academy treats this so called conquest on heartland, a hunting game''. Ash said to Celina.

Celina's eyes widen at what Ash said. "A hunting game?''. Celina said in shock. Ash nodded to Celina. "They treat the people of the XYZ dimension like there pray to hunt. They card every one. Man, Woman, Child, Duellist and even new born children, and they even laugh at the people of the XYZ dimension's despair and show no mercy''. Ash said to Celina explaining what happen in the XYZ dimension.

Celina's eyes widen even more in horror at what Ash said. "It can't be true. We would never do something like that. We just wanted to make a utopia''. Celina said to Ash, trying to convince herself that Duel academy would never do that.

Ash shook his head. "I'm sorry Celina, but whatever they told you about this utopia idea was lying to you''. Ash said before he surprised Celina by hugging her. Celina's checks turned red. "Satoshi, what are you doing''. Celina said with her checks still red. "I'm gonna show you what happen in the XYZ dimension''. Ash said before he closed his and Crimson Aura appeared over him and Celina. Celina started to feel scared at the Crimson Aura. Celina then felt something strange, memories started to appear in her mind.

These memories were Ash's memories. Celina saw everything that duel academy did to Heartland. She saw that Ash was right about Duel academy laughing at the people of the XYZ dimension's despair.

Celina started to have tears in her eyes. Ash opened his eyes and the crimson aura disappeared. "I'm sorry Celina, but what you believed of what Duel academy was doing right was a lie''. Ash said in a sad tone. Celina started to cry and Ash hugged Celina and Celina cried on Ash's chest.

Celina cried for 5 minutes before she finally stopped. Celina was still in Ash's arms and she looked at Ash in the eye. "Satoshi, how do you even know what happen in the XYZ dimension''. Celina asked Ash.

Ash smiled sadly at Celina. "Because Heartland was my home once and I fought against duel academy''. Ash said to Celina. Celina had a shock look on her face before it changed to sad again. "Then what am I supposed to do then. What I believe was a lie''. Celina said looking down.

Ash put his left hand on Celina's chin and had her look at him. "Help me End this war across the dimensions and to bring an END to the professor's goal and show everyone what duelling is used for''. Ash said to Celina. Celina gained a confused look on her face. "What do you mean what Duelling really used for''. Celina said in a confused tone. Ash smiled at Celina again. "Duelling is not used for a tool of war. It's used to bring smiles to everyone and make friends and have Fun with each other''. Ash said to Celina telling her what duelling is to him.

Celina looked at Ash's eyes. "To bring smiles and make friends and have fun''. Celina said looking at Ash. Ash smiled at Celina again before he let go of her and took a few steps back. "Let me show you, Celina in a duel''. Ash said as he brought out his duel disk from his pocket and placed it on his left forearm.

Celina looked confused again. "But how will a duel show me what it really means''. Celina said to Ash. Ash smirked at Celina. "Duel me and I'll show you''. Ash said as he brought out his deck and slotted it in his duel disk and his Dragon duel blade activated.

Celina still had a confused look on her face before she smiled and activated her duel blade again. "Alright then, I always did want to duel you someday''. Celina said as she slotted her deck in her duel disk.

" **Let's duel''.** Ash and Celina shouted out as they drawled the top five cards from their decks and held them with their left hands.

 **Ash life points: 4000/ Hand: 5/ Celina life points: 4000/ Hand: 5.**

"Lady's first''. Ash said to Celina. Celina smirked at Ash. "What a gentleman''. Celina said as she slotted a card in her duel disk and a card appeared on her field. "I'll start things off with Polymerization''. Celina said as a purple portal appeared behind her and Celina sent two cards from her hand to the graveyard zone of her duel disk. "I'll fuse my LunaLight Blue cat with LunaLight Purple butterfly''. Celina said as her two monsters appeared. Ash saw the familiar blue cat monster he saw in his dreams with another Woman dressed like a butterfly in purple clothes and had purple hair.

The two monsters went into the purple portal behind Celina and the portal started to flash purple. "I fusion summon my **LunaLight cat Dancer** ''. Celina said as another familiar monster that Ash saw in his dreams appeared.

Celina's Cat Dancer was as beautiful as Ash remembered with its mask, clothes, Daggers, and beautiful Red hair.

 **LunaLight Cat Dancer/ ATK points: 2400/ DEF: 2000.**

Celina's monster stayed next to Celina like how Ash remembered in his Dreams. "I'll END my turn by placing a face down card''. Celina said as she slotted a card in her duel disk and a face down card appeared on her field.

 **Turn 2.**

 **Ash life points: 4000/ Hand: 5.**

"My turn now. I draw''. Ash said as he drawled the top of his deck and looked at the card. "I spy with my little eye the spell card **White Dragon Fusion** ''. Ash said as he slotted the card he drawled into his duel disk and the spell appeared on his field.

Celina smiled when she saw Ash's card. "Looks like you actually kept your promise of using Fusion''. Celina said to Ash. Ash smiled back at her. "I never go back on my promises''. Ash said as he remembered that he promised Celina that he would learn Fusion when she gave him a fusion card.

Two cards slotted out of Ash's deck and Ash grabbed them. "White Dragon Fusion lets me fuse White Dragon monsters from ether my deck or hand to fusion summon a White Dragon Fusion monster''. Ash said before he showed the two cards to Celina. "I'll fuse my White Dragon – Vanguard and White Dragon – Chronicler''. Ash said as he sent the two cards to his Extra deck.

 **(White Dragon - Chronicler (LV5 ATK 1900 Def 800) Light/Dragon/Pendulum/Effect**

 **Pendulum Scale: 1/ Pendulum Effect: When a White Dragon monster is normal summoned add one white dragon monster from your deck to your hand.**

 **Effect: When this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle, special summon a level 3 or lower White Dragon monster from your deck with its effects negated.)**

 **(White Dragon - Vanguard (LV4 ATK 800 Def 2000) Light/Dragon/Pendulum/Effect**

 **Pendulum Scale: 1/ Pendulum Effect: The first time a monster you control would be destroyed by battle or card effect it is not destroyed.**

 **Effect: If this card is destroyed by battle or card effect, draw one card.)**

Two Dragons appeared in front of Ash. The one on the left was a Dragon that is a little bit bigger then Ash. It had jet shape wings, Red eyes, three finger claws, a long tail and was White with a little red around it. This was White Dragon – Chronicler.

The other Dragon was a little smaller then Chronicler. It had two large wings, fiver finger claws, a long spikey tail and Orange eyes. It has a White body with a little bit of orange around it. This was White Dragon- Vanguard.

The two Dragons descended into the air before a purple portal appeared and they flew into the portal. **"Two White Dragons combine your powers to create a new White Dragon. Become the path it's light shines upon''.** Ash chanted out as his Extra deck opened and a card slotted out. Ash grabbed the card and placed it on his duel blade. **"I fusion summon, White Dragon - Razor whip''.** Ash said as from the purple portal appeared a White Dragon same size as Ash's Purple Fusion Dragon. He had razor sharp claws, wings, a Long tail with razor sharp spikes, had Purple eyes and a purple Gem on its forehead and was White with Purple. The Dragon descended into the air and roared.

 **(White Dragon - Razor whip (LV8 ATK 2700 Def 2000) Light/Dragon/Fusion/Effect/**

 **2 White Dragon Monsters/ Effect: Half the ATK points of all other monsters on the field. This card gains 500 attack for each monster whose current attack is different from their original attack. When this card is sent to the graveyard special summon one monster from the graveyard.)**

Ash's new Dragon then flew down to Ash and stayed behind Ash. Celina looked at Ash's Dragon in amazement. "You really know how to fuse. Using monsters in your deck is awesome''. Celina said to Ash making him smirk at her. "Trust me, you haven't seen anything yet Celina''. Ash said as his Dragon then roared before it lashed out its tail at Lunalight Cat Dancer striking her and leaving her with a slash tail mark on her.

Celina looked at her Ace monster in worry before she looked back at Ash. "What did your Dragon do to my Cat Dancer''. Celina shouted out at Ash. Ash didn't flinch at Celina's shout. "When my Dragon is on the field, all other monster's ATK Points are halved and he gains 500 ATK points for every monster's ATK point difference from their normal ATK points''. Ash said as his Dragon's tail spikes glowed purple.

 **LunaLight Cat Dancer ATK points: 2400 – 1200 = 1200.**

 **White Dragon – Razor Whip ATK Points: 2700 + 500 = 3200.**

Ash then pointed at Celina's Cat Dancer. "Time for Cat Dancer's last dancer, Razor Whip Attacks Cat Dancer''. Ash shouted out as his Dragon lashed out its tail again and struck Cat Dancer again and making Celina hold up her duel disk to shield herself from the shockwaves. **(3200 – 1200 = 2000)**

 **Celina Life Points: 4000 – 2000 = 2000.**

Ash's Dragon brought back its tail from Cat Dancer. Ash wasn't surprised at seeing Cat Dancer not being destroyed because he remembered from his Dream that Cat Dancer can't be destroyed by battle. Celina brought down her duel disk from shielding her face and looked at Ash with a smirk. "Still as strong as ever, huh''. Celina said happy knowing Ash has not gotten weak at duelling.

Ash smirked back at her. "There is no way in hell I'm gonna just seat back and let people get better to beat me. I always practice every day''. Ash said to Celina. Celina just kept smirking at Ash. "However, you just fall right into my Trap card, Satoshi''. Celina said making Ash's eyes widen in shock. "A trap''. Ash said as Celina's face down card revelled itself.

"This card is called **LunaLight counter Dancer** ''. Celina said as her trap card glowed purple.

 **(LunaLight Counter Dancer/ Trap/ Effect: When you take 2000 or more effect or battle damage, you can select one LunaLight monster on your field, and your opponent takes damage equal to that selected Monster's original ATK points.)**

"With this card, since I took 2000 or more damage, you know take damage equal to one Lunalight monster's original ATK points''. Celina said as her Cat Dancer danced past Ash's Dragon and Slashed at Ash with her Daggers.

 **Ash life points: 4000 – 2400 = 1600.**

"You impressed yet, Satoshi''. Celina said to Ash as her Cat Dancer danced back to her side. Ash smiled at Celina. "Impressed, I think I'm in love''. Ash said to Celina making her blush at Ash's words. "Save the sweet talk after I beat you, little Dragon''. Celina said as she winked at Ash.

Ash smirked at her before he took a card from his hand and slotted it in his duel disk. "I'll END my turn with a face down''. Ash said as a face down card appeared on his field.

 **Turn 3.**

 **Celina Life points: 2000/ Hand: 1**

Celina put her fingers on the top card of her deck. "My turn now, I draw''. Celina said as she drawled her card and looked at it. Celina then slotted the card in her duel disk. "I play the Spell card **LunaLight Full Moon Dance** ''. Celina said as her spell card appeared and a full White Moon appeared over them and Cat Dancer started dancing again.

 **(LunaLight Full Moon Dance/ Spell/ Effect: All monsters on the field that are not LunaLight monsters loses their effects and for every monster on the field whose effect was negated, all LunaLight monsters gain 500 ATK points until the END phase.)**

"What does that card do''. Ash said to Celina. Celina smirked at Ash. "This card negates Your Dragon's effect and gives my Cat Dancer a 500 ATK boost''. Celina said as the White Moon shined on Razor Whip making him start to lose its strength and also shined on Cat Dancer making her Dancer even more beautiful.

 **White Dragon - Razor Whip ATK Points: 3200 – 500 = 2700.**

 **LunaLight Cat Dancer ATK Points: 1200 + 1200 + 500 = 2900.**

"Aw Crap baskets''. Ash said to himself. Celina then took the other card in her hand and slotted it in her duel disk. "Next I'll play the Quick play spell card, **LunaLight Revive Dance** ''. Celina said as her spell card appeared on her field.

 **(LunaLight Revive Dance/ Quick play Spell/ Effect: You can special summon one LunaLight monster from your graveyard to the field, but when it leaves the field, it is removed from Play.)**

Ash looked at Celina's spell card. "What does that spell card do''. Ash said to Celina. Celina smirked at Ash as a card slotted out of her graveyard and she grabbed it. "This Card lets me summon a LunaLight monster from my Graveyard to the field and I chose LunaLight Blue Cat''. Celina said as she placed the card on her duel blade and her Blue Cat monster appeared next to her.

 **LunaLight Blue Cat ATK Points: 1600/ DEF: 1200.**

Celina then held her right hand out. "Since My Blue Cat was special summoned, her ability activates and my Cat Dancer's ATK points are doubled''. Celina said as her Dancer gained a Blue Aura and she smirked.

 **LunaLight Cat Dancer ATK Points: 2900 X 2 = 5800.**

Ash looked at Celina's Cat Dancer in Awe. "Amazing, she not only negated my Dragon's effect, but she also increased her Cat Dancer's ATK points to 5800''. Ash thought to himself before he smiled. "But even if things are looking bad, I'm really having so much Fun right now''. Ash thought to himself.

Celina then held up her Blue Cat's card. "I play Cat Dancer's effect. By tributing my Blue Cat, she can now Attack my opponent's monster twice this battle phase and your monster cannot be destroyed on the first attack''. Celina said as she put her Blue Cat card in her pocket as her Blue Cat disappeared from the field.

Ash smiled even more, which Celina noticed. "Why are you smiling''. Celina asked Ash. Ash smiled at Celina. "Because I'm having fun right now''. Ash said to Celina confusing her. "How could you be having Fun right now. Your about to lose''. Celina said to Ash.

Ash just kept smiling at Celina. "Because the stronger the opponent, the more Fun I'm having. You're a really strong Duellist Celina so that's why I'm smiling''. Ash said to Celina. Celina still looked confused before she started to smile as well. "Well I wasn't gonna admitted it, but I'm having Fun as well''. Celina said to Ash now smiling. "Then now you know what Duelling is really about''. Ash said to Celina.

Celina nodded to Ash. "It's about having Fun and making people smile, right Ash''. Celina said to Ash. Ash nodded back to Celina. "Your right about that Celina, now bring it on''. Ash said to Celina bracing himself for her attack. What Ash didn't know was that Yusei and Yugi was behind him and was watching him duel against Celina.

"Ash is become more like his true self everyday''. Yugi said to Yusei. Yusei nodded to Yugi. "I guess it won't be long before he remembers everything''. Yusei said to Yugi. Both Yugi and Yusei went back into Ash's heart with a smile on their faces.

Celina nodded to Ash before she pointed at Razor Whip. "Cat Dancer finish off White Dragon Razor Whip''. Celina shouted out as her Cat Dancer threw one of her daggers at Ash's Dragon which exploded on impact.

Celina waited for the smoke to revel Ash with his Life points down to 0000. The smoke then revelled Ash, but was seeing something she not expected. Ash was still standing on his feet and was still smirking at Celina.

 **Ash Life points: 1600.**

"How are your life points still 1600''. Celina said in shock. Ash smirked as the Smoke disappeared more and showed a trap card on Ash's field. "It's thanks to the Trap Card **White Dragon- Spirit Protection** ''. Ash said as his Trap card glowed.

 **(White Dragon- Spirit Protection/ Trap/ Effect: When your opponent is about to destroy a White Dragon monster you control, you can send one Fusion, Synchro or XYZ White Dragon monster from your field back to the Extra deck and Negate the Attack and END the Battle Phase.)**

Celina widen her eyes in shock when she saw the trap card. "What does that do''. Celina said to Ash. Ash smirk at Celina while Holding Razor Whip's card. "Simple, it lets me return my Razor Whip and Ends the battle phase before your attack made contact''. Ash said as his Extra deck opened and Ash sent his card in the Extra deck before it closed.

Celina closed her eyes and Sighed before she reopened them and smiled at Ash. "You never cease to amaze me you know that''. Celina said to Ash. Ash smiled back at her. "I'm amazed as well Celina. You almost beat me just then''. Ash said to Celina.

Celina then winked at Ash. "I'll END my turn and my Cat Dancer's ATK boost returns to normal''. Celina said as she Ended her turn and Cat Dancer's ATK returns to normal and the white moon disappeared.

 **LunaLight Cat Dancer ATK points: 5800 – 2900 – 500 = 2400.**

 **Turn 4**

 **Ash Life Points: 1600/ Hand: 4.**

Ash started to laugh. "I haven't had fun like this for a while''. Ash said to Celina. Celina started to laugh as well. "Same here. This has been the most fun duel I've had in a while''. Celina said to Ash.

Ash and Celina kept laughing for 10 seconds before both stopped laughing and smirked at each other. "Time really flies when you having fun. It's time to END this duel''. Ash said as he put his right-hand fingers on the top card of his duel disk. "I DRAW''. Ash shouted out drawing his card with a crimson glow around his hand before it disappeared.

Ash looked at the card he drawled and smiled. Ash put the card in his hand before he grabbed two cards in his hand and held them with his index and middle finger. "With Scale 2 White Dragon - Silver Wing and Scale 6 White Dragon – Silver Pendulum Dragon, I set the Pendulum Scale''. Ash said as he set White Dragon Silver Wing on the Left edge of his Duel blade while he set Silver Pendulum Dragon on the right edge of his duel blade. The Words "Pendulum'' appeared on Ash's duel blade in rainbow colour.

White Dragon – Silver Wing and White Dragon – Silver Pendulum Dragon appeared in two pillars of transparent light with the number 2 under Silver Wing and the Number 6 under Silver Pendulum Dragon and a giant version of Ash's Dragon Pendant appeared between the two monsters.

"With these two monsters, I'm allowed to summon between level 3 to 5''. Ash shouted out as Ash's Pendant glowed White. Celina now had a shock look on her face. "What the! I've never seen this Summoning or heard of it''. Celina said as she looked at Ash's Pendulum monsters.

Ash smirked at Celina's words. "This is the new evolution of Duelling Celina. This is Pendulum summoning''. Ash said to Celina before he held his right hand in the air. "Behold Celina, the power of Pendulum summoning. **Great Dragons of White! Descend on this battle field and bring us victory** ''. Ash said in a serious tone as the giant copy of his Dragon Pendant swinged between the two Dragons.

" **My White Dragons descend now! I Pendulum Summon''.** Ash shouted out as a White portal appeared between the Dragons and two Lights came out of the Portal. Both lights were White.

" **First up, from the Extra deck is White Dragon – Chronicler''.** Ash said as one of the Lights disappeared to reveal the same White and red Dragon from before.

" **And from my hand, White Dragon – Silent Wind''.** Ash said as the other light disappeared to reveal a White Dragon with Green Lines, Arms for its wings that are Jet shaped and Gen amber gems on its wings and a long tail with green amber gems as well.

 **(White Dragon - Silent Wind (LV3 ATK 0 Def 1000) Light/Tuner/Dragon/Effect**

 **Effect: If your opponent declares a direct attack, special summon this card (from your hand) and then end the battle phase. A Dragon type monster that uses this card as a synchro material gains 1000 attack.)**

Celina looked at Ash's monsters in awe from Ash's Pendulum summoning, before she noticed Chronicler. "Wait a second. Why is that Dragon back, shouldn't he be in the graveyard''. Celina said to Ash.

"Pendulum monsters go to the Extra deck instead of the Graveyard where they can be summoned back to the field''. Ash said to Celina telling her why his Dragon was on the field.

Ash then held his right in the air. "Level 3 Silent Wind gives my Level 5 Chronicler a tune up''. Ash said as his Chronicler dragon then descended into the air and Silent Wind turning into three White Rings going around Chronicler as if they were scanning him. **"Clustering wishes becomes a new shining star! Become the path its light shines upon''.** Ash chanted out as Chronicler turned into 5 orbs.

Celina was watching Ash's Dragon and she smiled. "Is Satoshi gonna bring out that Dragon''. Celina thought to herself excited at seeing Ash's Ace Dragon again. And unknown to Celina, Cat Dancer was smiling as well at going to see Stardust Dragon again.

A light then consumed the 5 orbs and the three Rings. **"Let's Rev it up! Great Leader of the White Dragons! Stardust Dragon''.** Ash shouted out as his Extra deck opened and a card slotted out which he grabbed and slammed it on his duel blade.

From the Light appeared Ash's Ace Dragon and the leader of the White Dragons. Stardust Dragon flew into the air and let out a powerful roar and spread his great wings and blue and White particles rained down from his wings.

 **Stardust Dragon/ ATK Points: 2500/ DEF:2000.**

Celina smiled even more when she saw Stardust Dragon. "It's Satoshi's Dragon. It's even more graceful looking then I remembered''. Celina thought to herself and without her knowing, Cat Dancer was smiling as well and was blushing.

Stardust Dragon flew down next to Ash with his arms crossed. Ash held out Chronicler's card out. "Since Chronicler is a Pendulum monster, he goes back to the Extra deck instead of the graveyard''. Ash said as he sent his card back in his Extra deck.

Ash then pointed at Stardust Dragon. "Since Silent Wind was used as a Synchro material for a Dragon Type Synchro monster, Stardust Dragon gains 1000 ATK points''. Ash said as his Dragon uncrossed his arms and let loose a roar.

 **Stardust Dragon ATK points: 2500 + 1000 = 3500.**

Ash was about to tell Stardust Dragon to Attack when he noticed his Dragon was looking at Cat Dancer and Cat Dancer was shyly looking at Stardust Dragon and was blushing.

"Your still as beautiful as I remember, Cat Dancer''. Ash heard Stardust Dragon said to Cat Dancer. Cat Dancer blushed even more from what Stardust Dragon said. "Thank you for your nice words, Stardust Dragon. You also look as handsome as ever''. Cat Dancer said to Stardust also making him blush.

Ash smirked at his Dragon. "Stardust is having the same girl trouble as me. Only difference is that Assembly Nightingale is his wife and that they had a son''. Ash thought to himself looking at Stardust Dragon.

"Hello, Satoshi''. Ash heard Celina's voice making him look at Celina. Celina was looking at him with her hands on her hips. "Why are you staring at your Dragon. It's not like he'll move or talk''. Celina said to Ash.

Ash smiled nervously at Celina. "Sorry about that Celina. Just got caught up in my own world''. Ash said to Celina before he grabbed another card in his hand and held it with his Index and middle fingers.

"Celina, let me show you what kind a future I want for the four dimensions with this card''. Ash said making Celina gain a confuse look on her face. "How does a card show me what kind of Future you want''. Celina asked Ash.

 **(Yuya's Entertainment theme)**

Ash smiled at Celina. "I'll show you. I play the spell card, **Smile World** ''. Ash said as he slotted the card in his duel disk and the spell card appeared before the field was filled with many Colours smiling faces. Celina looked left and right before her eyes gained sparkles and she smiled brightly. "I've never seen anything like this. It's amazing''. Celina said in a happy tone.

Ash smiled back at Celina. "Glad you like it Celina. Smile world let's all monsters on the field gain 100 ATK points for every monster on the field''. Ash said before Stardust Dragon and Cat Dancer started to smile as well.

 **Stardust Dragon ATK points: 3500 + 200 = 3700.**

 **Lunalight Cat Dancer ATK points: 2400 + 200 = 2600.**

Celina's eyes sparkled even more. "No way. Even our monsters are smiling''. Celina said in awe. Ash kept smiling at Celina. "It's because of Smile world's power. Smile world not only makes People smile, but the monsters smile as well''. Ash said to Celina before he grabbed the last card in his hand.

"Remember this card, Celina. Because It's one of my favourite and took out those metal puppies''. Ash said before he revelled it to Celina. "I play the equip spell card, **Cosmic Stream** ''. Ash said as he slotted the card in his duel disk and Stardust Dragon gained a White Aura.

Celina looked at Stardust Dragon in confusion. "Why would you equip that spell card. Cat Dancer is the monster on the field and she can't be destroyed''. Celina said before her eyes widen. Ash noticed Celina's eyes widen. "That's right. Since Cat Dancer can't be destroyed in battle, Stardust Dragon can keep attacking Cat Dancer repeatedly''. Ash said to Celina.

Ash then pointed at Cat Dancer. "Sorry about this Cat Dance, but Stardust Dragon Attacks Cat Dancer''. Ash said as Stardust Dragon powers up his breath Attack. "Sorry Cat Dancer''. Stardust Dragon said to Cat Dancer before he let loose his breath attack that struck Cat Dancer, but didn't destroy her. Celina brought up her duel disk to shield herself from the shock waves. **(3700 – 2600 = 1100)**

 **Celina life Points: 2000 – 1100 = 900.**

Ash then smiled at pointed at Cat Dancer. "One more time, Stardust. Cosmic Stream''. Ash said as Stardust Dragon then let loose another breath attack. The smile faces combined with Stardust Dragon's breath and created a rainbow Breath attack.

Stardust Dragon's rainbow breath attack made contact with Cat Dancer and sent her Flying. Stardust Dragon took flight and cached Cat Dancer in mid-air and held her bride style. Cat Dancer looked at Stardust Dragon in the eye and Stardust Dragon smiled at her which caused her to blush.

The Shock wave from Stardust's attack also sent Celina flying. Celina closed her eyes expecting to hit the hard ground, but then she felt something catch her in mid-air. Celina opened her eyes and saw that Ash was the one who cached her and was now holding her bride style.

Ash smiled at Celina which caused her to Blush before she smiled back at him. **(3700 – 2600 = 1100)**

 **(Yuya Entertainment theme done)**

 **Celina life points: 900 – 1100 = 0000.**

 **Ash wins.**

Stardust Dragon and Cat Dancer disappeared as the duel Ended and Celina and Ash's duel disks deactivated. Ash put Celina down on the ground gently. "That was a fun duel Celina''. Ash said to Celina with a smile on his face.

Celina got up from the ground and smiled back at Ash. "I had Fun, too. Thank you Satoshi''. Celina said to Ash before she went and kissed him on the check. Ash's checks turned red from Celina kissing his check. He smiled nervously at Celina. "Your welcome Celina, and please just call me Ash''. Ash said to Celina.

Celina chuckled at Ash's face. "All right, I'll call you Ash from now on''. Celina said to Ash. Ash nodded to her before he stopped smiling nervously. "So Celina. Will you help me stop this was and bring smiles to the four dimensions''. Ash said to Celina.

Celina stopped chuckling and looked at Ash. "I'll help you stop the professor and create a future full of smiles''. Celina said to Ash with a smile on her face. Ash smiled back at Celina. "Thank you Celina''. Ash said to Celina.

Celina then looked at her duel disk. "Ash, listen. I'll go back to Duel academy and gather information for you and when I have enough, I'll come back here''. Celina said as she switched her duel disk to dimension travel mode.

Ash's eyes widen at what Celina said. "Hold up, do you even know how dangerous this is. What if you get caught''? Ash said to Celina worried about her. Celina winked at Ash which caused him to blush. "Don't worry. I'll be fine, so just believe in me''. Celina said to Ash.

Ash sighed before he looked at Celina. "Alright, just be careful and good luck''. Ash said to Celina. Celina smiled at Ash as she glowed blue. "I will Ash. See you soon''. Celina said before she was engulfed in the blue glow and disappeared.

Ash smiled to himself. "Be safe Celina''. Ash thought to himself. Just then a green glow appeared behind Ash making him turn around to see a green glow which caused him to cover his eyes with his arms.

The Green glow faded away and Ash brought down his Arms to see what caused the green glow. Ash saw someone wearing white pants, white shirt, white small jacket, grey cloves, had a motorcycle helmet on. That person wearing white was also on a White and yellow motorcycle.

The person on the motorcycle looked left and right. "Aw man. Now where am I''. The person in White said before he brought out a card. "You really just love sending me to where ever you want, you know that''. The person said to the card before he put it in his duel disk that was on his Motorcycle.

"Oi''. Ash said to get the Person in White's attention. The person in my turned left and saw Ash. "Oh good. There's someone here. Hey where am I''. The Person in White said to Ash. Ash for some reason felt like this person's voice sounded familiar. "You're in paradise city''. Ash said to the person in white.

The Person in white looked confused. "Paradise city. Never heard of this place''. The person in White said to himself before he looked at Ash. "Who are you by the way''. The person in White said to Ash.

Ash narrowed his eyes. "Show me your face and I'll tell you''. Ash said to the person in White. The person in White did what Ash said and pushed a button on the left side of his helmet that lifted the eye protection and show his face.

Ash eyes widen when he saw the person in White's face. His face looked exactly like Yuya's face, only his eyes were blue and Ash saw a little of his hair that was Yellow and blue.

Ash would have said if that was Yuya, if another memory flashed in his head.

* * *

 **(Ash's memory)**

Ash as a 5-year-old was walking around a junk yard looking for some parts for his dad. Young Ash was wearing a blue shirt and a White jacket, with black pants and white shoes.

Young Ash walked around the Conner and saw a 4-year-old boy looking around the junk yard as well while holding some cards. The 4-year-old boy was wearing ruined grey pants, a yellow shirt with holes in it and had blue and yellow hair.

Young Ash got carious and went up to the 4-year-old boy. "Hey, what are you doing''. Young Ash said to the younger boy, scaring him and making him turn around and see young Ash. Young Ash saw that the 4-year-old boy had blue eyes.

The young boy sighed in relief. "Oh, thank goodness. It isn't security''. The boy said before he went back to looking for something. Young Ash didn't get angry that the other boy ignored him. Young Ash went to the boy's side and kneeled next to him. "What are you looking for''. Young Ash said to the other boy.

The 4-year-old boy looked at Young Ash while he kept looking for something. "I'm looking for some awesome cards that will help me win some duels''. The 4-year-old boy said to Ash. Ash smiled at the boy. "You're a duellist then''. Ash said to the boy. The boy nodded to Ash before he went back to looking.

Ash got up from the ground and started looking with the boy. The 4-year-old boy looked at him. "What are you doing''. The boy said to Ash. Ash smiled at the Boy. "I'm helping you find some good cards for you to make your deck''. Ash said to the 4-year-old.

The 4-year-old boy looked at Ash confused. "Why would you help me. Weren't you here looking for cards as well''. The boy said to Ash. "I was here looking for parts for my dad, besides I already have my deck''. Ash said to the boy still looking for some cards. The young boy kept looking at Ash before he smiled and went back to looking.

"Promise me one thing''. Ash said making the young boy look at him. "When we find enough cards for your deck, let's promise to duel against each other one day''. Ash said to the young boy.

The young boy smiled at Ash. "Promise''. The young boy said to Ash. Ash looked at the young boy. "My name is Satoshi''. Ash said to the young boy. The young boy smiled back at Ash. "My name is- ''. The young boy said before Ash's memory Ended.

 **(Ash's memory end)**

* * *

"Yugo''. Ash said in a shock voice and with a shock face. The boy called Yugo looked at Ash, confused at how he knew his name.

Then something clicked in Yugo's head and he also gained a shock look on his face. "Satoshi''. Yugo said in a shock tone as well. The Sun was setting as the two-childhood friend finally reunite.

* * *

 **(Spirit world)**

In the White mountain in the spirit world where the white dragons lived, Stardust Dragon was watching the sunset with Cat Dancer. "It's has been a long time, Cat Dancer''. Stardust Dragon said looking at Cat Dancer.

Cat Dancer was blushing red and was holding her hands together. "A really long time indeed''. Cat Dancer said to Stardust Dragon. "Have you kept your mistress safe''. Stardust Dragon said to Cat Dancer. Cat Dancer nodded to Stardust Dragon, but she was feeling a little sad that Stardust isn't showing her any affection. Cat Dancer then decided to take matters in her own hands.

Stardust Dragon then looked back at the sunset. "I apologize for attacking you and hurt you- ''. Stardust Dragon said before he was cut off from something he didn't expect. Cat Dancer went up to Stardust Dragon and kissed him straight on the lips.

Stardust Dragon was in shock when he felt Cat Dancer's lips. He didn't think that Cat Dancer would fall in love with him. Slowly Stardust Dragon closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around Cat Dancer's lower back and kissed her back.

The kiss between Cat and Dragon lasted for 20 seconds before Cat Dancer and Stardust Dragon pulled away from each other. Stardust Dragon looked at the Blushing face of Cat Dance as she nervously looked at Stardust Dragon.

"I did not know that you felt that way for me''. Stardust Dragon said to Cat Dancer. Cat Dancer smiled at Stardust Dragon. "For me. It was love at first sight''. Cat Dancer said to Stardust Dragon. Stardust Dragon had to fight hard to keep himself from blushing.

Cat Dancer started to glow blue, she sighed. "My time here in this Spirit world is over''. Cat Dancer said as she looked at Stardust Dragon. "Hope to see you again, my love''. Cat Dancer said to Stardust Dragon. "Stay safe, my beautiful Dancer''. Stardust Dragon said to Cat Dancer as Cat Dancer disappeared fully.

Stardust Dragon looked back at the Sunset and watched as his mind thought of his old comrades. "Red Dragon archfiend, Black Wing Dragon, Life Stream Dragon, Black Rose Dragon, Ancient fairy dragon''. Stardust Dragon thought to himself as he kept looking at the Sunset.

* * *

 **(Yugioh 5ds ending song)**

 **What are you grasping for? What good will it do you?**

(Starts with Ash in Paradise City arriving in You Show to see his friends Yuya, Zuzu, Sora, the kids, and Principal Skip)

 **We're moving forward and we'll make sure to discover what.**

(They practice their duelling skills and strategies while having fun and a good time)

 **All we heard then were our unstoppable sentiments,**

(To Leo Corporation where Declan with his Synchro, Fusion, and Xyz monsters)

 **the passionate beating of our hearts and the voice of truth.**

(Now Declan looks determined to do his Pendulum Summoning with his brand Pendulum cards).

 **We got busted up and we learned**

(Back to Ash and his friends now doing the You Show action training)

 **of where we can get stronger.**

(Yuya clowns a bit, and Zuzu gets angry at his antics)

 **I pile up my dreams in the palm of my hand**

(Yuya looks at his pendant determined on being a better Dueltainer)

 **and one day I'll lead them all to you**

(Ash looks at his dragon pendant and reminisces on his memories)

(He tunes up his Duel Runner during his time and eventually is fixed)

 **Shouting the signal to start, we'll do what our souls want**

(Ash rides his Runner around the city and thinks on the friends he has met)

 **And vault over our cramped and mediocre lives!**

(Ash summons monsters White Dragon Synchron, Little Fairy, White Dragon Moon Eyes, Cracked Scale before a Light consumed them)

 **We'll make a dash and attain every bit of our brilliant futures!**

(When the light disappeared, in place of Little Fairy, White Dragon Synchron, Moon Eyes, Cracked Scale, now appears Stardust Dragon, Silver Pendulum Dragon, Lyrical Luscinia Assembly nightingale)

 **Embracing the bonds we so believe in, we'll race toward tomorrow.**

(Stardust Dragon, Silver Pendulum Dragon, Lyrical Luscinia fly around the city)

The song ends with Ash, Yuya, and Declan in a showdown with their ace monsters. Declan has his D/D/D monsters, Yuya had Odd Eyes Pendulum Dragon, and Ash has Stardust Dragon.

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Hope to see your reviews. Also I'm still waiting for some ideas for new cards for Zuzu in my Synchro Pendulum story. I also plan to make a new Stardust Dragon thanks to a friend. Also ARC V may be close to ending, but I will not leave my story unfinished. I will complete them. See you next time. Let's Rev it up.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys. I'm just updating this fast because I really wanted to do this chapter. Now questions to answer.**

 **ProtoPhinbella: Read and find out. Also happy to know you like my last chapter.**

 **Lucasmartinsatiagoponga: Well surprise, surprise.**

 **DarkWarp: Trust me, I will.**

 **Fanfic meister:Your right about Girls falling for Ash's dragon charms. Same for Stardust Dragon.**

 **Michael78: Happy to be back.**

 **Vakama01: I just like to make people make bold moves like how Car Dancer kissed Stardust Dragon. I'll keep up the good work.**

 **Now enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Ash's real home.**

The sky was orange as Ash kept looking at Yugo with a shock face. His childhood friend that he met in the Synchro dimension when he was just 5 years old.

Yugo was also looking at Ash in shock. He has finally found his first friend he ever made, even before he met Rin.

Both childhood friend didn't say anything. Just kept looking at each other with a shock face, can't believing they found each other again after so long being apart.

It was Ash that spoke first. "Yugo!''. Ash said in a disbelieve tone, can't believing he found his best friend from his home dimension. "Satoshi!''. Yugo said also in a disbelieve tone.

It was silent for five seconds, before Yugo pulled up the left handlebar of his duel runner up and started running at Ash with a smile. "SATOSHI!''. Yugo shouted out and Ash started running at Yugo, also with a smile. "YUGO''. Ash shouted out as both him and Yugo bro hugged each other.

"I can't believe it! I finally found you''. Yugo said crying his eyes out. "I missed you.''. Ash said also crying his eyes out. Both friends continued crying for 2 minutes before they stopped crying and let go of the bro hug. "You have no idea how happy your family is gonna be when they hear your alive''. Yugo said to his best friend. Ash smiled at Yugo.

"I still can't believe you're here, Yugo. How did you even get here''? Ash said to Yugo wanting to know how he got to paradise city. Yugo's smile changed to a sad look. Yugo walked back to his duel runner and got a Card out of his duel disk before he walked back to Ash. "I'm here thanks to this!''. Yugo said as he showed the card to Ash.

Ash looked at Yugo's card and saw it was Yugo's ace monster. "You're here because of Clear Wing Synchro Dragon''. Ash said looking at Yugo's dragon. Yugo nodded to Ash. "But how? How did Clear Wing bring you here''? Ash said wanting to know how Clear Wing got Yugo to travel between dimensions. "I don't know how? But this can help me rescue Rin''. Yugo said with a determination face.

Ash quickly got worried at what Yugo said. "Wait, what happen to Rin''. Ash said, worried about his childhood friend Rin, who he had a crush on. "Some bastard kidnapped her''. Yugo said in an anger tone.

"Who kidnapped her. I'll blast them away with Stardust Dragon''? Ash said wanting to know who kidnapped his crush so that he can blast them when he finds them. "Someone who had the same face as me''. Yugo said very angry. Ash's eyes widen at what Yugo said. Ash thought about what Yugo said. Yuya doesn't know about the other dimensions. Yuto would never kidnap anyone. That only leaves him left.

"Did this guy have Purple and Pink hair and dark purple eyes''. Ash said to Yugo, wanting to know if that person that kidnapped Rin was the same person that tried to kidnap Lulu, but always filed because he saved Lulu and beat that guy in a duel.

Yugo looked at his friend, wondering how he know what that Person looked like. "How do you know what he looks like, Satoshi''. Yugo said to his friend. Ash's fist tightened when he found out who kidnapped Rin. "That Bastard Yuri''. Ash said angry remembering Yuri, who tried to always kidnapped Lulu, but Ash always came to the rescue and defeated Yuri.

"You know that Bastard''. Yugo said to Ash. Ash nodded to Yugo. "Yeah, he tried to always kidnap a close friend of mine''. Ash said to Yugo. Ash started to have a Crimson Aura around him. "When I get my hands on him, I'll rip him to shreds with my own bare claws''. Ash said angry.

Ash then calmed down and the Crimson Aura disappeared. Ash then noticed the duel runner behind Yugo. "Hey Yugo, that's an awesome Duel runner''. Ash said looking at Yugo's duel runner. Yugo smiled at Ash before he looked back at his duel runner and started walking to it with Ash walking with him.

"Thanks Satoshi, Rin and I build it together in hopes of making your dream come true''. Yugo said as he stopped walking and put Clear Wing back into his duel disk. Ash smiled at what Yugo said. His dream to make a world where Tops and Commons were friends. "You really remembered my dream''. Ash said to Yugo.

Yugo smiled at Ash. "Of Couse, both me and Rin wanted to make that dream come true as well''. Yugo said to his childhood friend. Ash then sighed. "I wish that I had a duel runner, just like you Yugo''. Ash said thinking about how when he was a young kid back in the Synchro dimension, he dreamed to ride a duel runner one day.

Yugo's eyes then widen before he started to grin. "Be careful what you wish for, Satoshi. You might get what you want''. Yugo said making Ash turn to look at him, with a confuse look on his face.

Then a shine then started to appear from Yugo's duel disk. Yugo started to grin even more. "What awesome timing. Get on Satoshi''. Yugo said as he got on his duel runner. Ash looked confuse at what Yugo said, but did what Yugo said and got on Yugo's duel runner.

And just in time because when Ash got on, the shine consumed both him and Yugo, along with Yugo's duel runner. The light disappeared to show that Ash, Yugo and Yugo's duel runner was gone.

Meanwhile, on a nearby Rooftop, there was a 14-year-old Boy with black and Purple spikey hair, wearing a black cloak along with a Red scarf around his neck and had goggles over his eyes. This boy saw both Ash and Yugo and how they disappeared.

This boy was an old friend of Ash from the XYZ dimension's heartland. His name is Yuto. The XYZ dimension of Yuya and Ash's best friend in the XYZ dimension "So the pawn of Fusion is here in this dimension as well, huh''. Yuto thought to himself before he thought about Ash. "That guy next to him. He looked familiar''. Yuto thought to himself, before his eyes widen.

"Wait, was that Satoshi''. Yuto thought to himself before he heard somebody approaching. He turned around to see Zuzu walking before she stopped in front of a ware house. Yuto's eyes widen when he saw Zuzu, thinking Zuzu was Lulu. "Lulu, if she's here then maybe that was Satoshi''. Yuto thought to himself, before he started to smile. "Saya's gonna be happy when she sees Lulu and Satoshi again''. Yuto thought to himself before he followed after Zuzu.

* * *

 **(Yu-gi-oh! Arc v opening 1: Believe (English subbed)**

 **(Pictures of Yuya reveal themselves, with different colours)**

 **Believe X Believe Be-Be-Be-lieve Buddies!**

 **(Two colours show two of Yuya's shadows while the other two shows Ash's)**

 **Believe X Believe**

 **(The Japanese opening title revels itself; with two pendulums swinging across each other)**

 **Believe x Believe**

 **(Zuzu and Gong's pictures reveal themselves)**

 **Believe x Believe**

 **(Yoko, Tate, Ally, Fredrick and Zuzu's father's pictures replace Zuzu and Gong's)**

 **(YOU)! The strongest Card ain't winnin' or losin'**

 **(Yuya and Ash prepares to duel with their duel disk; summons Performapal Hip Hippo and White Dragon- Silent wind)**

 **(You) At FullSpeed, my heart's a poundin'- On the game**

 **(Yuya rides on his hippo and Ash rides on his dragon's back, like they were in an Action duel)**

 **Dan Dan Dan Dan Done! Done! Done! Done!**

 **(Performapal Whip snake, Sword Fish, Skeeter skimmer appears)**

 **Dan Dan Dan Dan Done! Done! Done! Done!**

 **(Performapal Turn Toad, Cheermole, and Kaleidoscorp appears)**

 **Swing, ma-ma-mah mind!**

 **(Yuya's pendant glows as he prepares to pendulum Summon)**

 **(Ash's dragon pendent glows as he prepares to Xyz, Synchro, Fusion and pendulum Summon)**

 **The pendulum of Souls, The Ultimate Confusion**

 **(A Pendulum Summon occurs, with Timegazer Magician and Stargazer Magician in the Pendulum Scale with an XYZ, Synchro, and Fusion Summon occurs)**

 **(Three monsters come out of the portal with a White dragon appearing from XYZ, Synchro and Fusion Summon)**

 **Impulses – Got it, got it**

 **The game's so intense, it's a serious revolution.**

 **(Sylvio appears sneering while holding three cards)**

 **(Declan appears, adjusting his glasses)**

 **(Ash's eyes burst into Crimson flames and the Crimson Dragon appears behind him)**

 **(Ash and Yuya's monsters appear together)**

 **Just breakin' the wall…**

 **Just breakin' the wall…**

 **(Yuya's Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon appears along with Ash's Stardust Dragon and White dragon- silver pendulum dragon)**

 **(Yuya lands on his dragon, Ash grows crimson wings and fly's with his Dragons)**

 **Ride on now**

 **Believe X Believe**

 **Everybody's goin' ta break down that wall**

 **(Yuya rides on Odd Eyes, while Ash fly's with his two Dragons before two more White Dragons appear next to him)**

 **(Hippo Carnival appears with Lyrical Luscinia Assemble Nightingale next to them holding a Baby Light Blue and White Dragon in her arms)**

 **You're gonna beat, beat it**

 **Let's race towards an infinite future without hesitatin'**

 **(The Hippo tokens dance for Yuya before they blow kisses at Yuya, the little green Dragon did a little roar at Stardust Dragon with Lyrical Luscinia Assemble Nightingale giving a wink at Stardust dragon causing him to blush)**

 **Make it, Make it, Show courage (Break it now)**

 **(Zuzu and Gong held out their hands)**

 **Step ahead! Let's take a step forward (Do it now)**

 **(Sora, Tate, Ally and Fredrick jumps up together)**

 **Here comes the fun part! So, everyone, be a Believer!**

 **(Yuya and Odd-eyes run on a rainbow, with Ash, Stardust Dragon, White Dragon- Sliver Pendulum Dragon and his other Dragons flying next to them)**

 **Believe X Believe Be-Be-Be-lieve Buddies!**

 **(Zuzu, Gong, Zuzu's father, Sora, Tate, Ally and Fredrick's Pictures appear)**

 **(Yuya and Ash leads in front of their friends in front of You Show Duel School)**

 **(Opening Song end)**

* * *

 **(Meanwhile with Ash and Yugo)**

Ash slowly open his eyes to see that he was in a junk yard with him still on Yugo's duel runner and Yugo seating in front of him. Ash got off Yugo's duel runner and started looking left and right. "Where are we, Yugo?''. Ash said looking at Yugo.

Yugo smiled back at Ash. "Just look up''. Yugo said making Ash confused. Ash did what Yugo said and looked up, only for his eyes to widen when he saw city above them with the city barley leaving any sun light.

"Is that…''. Ash said with his eyes still widen. Yugo looked up and nodded to Ash. "Yeah Satoshi. It's the tops area of the city''. Yugo said still looking up. "Then that means we're in the…''. Ash said before his eyes started to tear up. "I'm back home. In the Synchro dimension''. Ash said with tears going down his check. Yugo looked at Ash and nodded to him. "Welcome home, Satoshi''. Yugo said to his Childhood friend. Ash wiped his tears off his face and looked at Yugo. "You really made my day, you know that Yugo''. Ash said to Yugo.

Yugo smiled at Ash. "Happy to know that, Satoshi''. Yugo said to Ash. Ash then looked left and right. "This junk yard was where met for the first time, right Yugo''. Ash said to Yugo. Yugo nodded to Ash. Ash then looked at Yugo. "Why did you bring me back here anyway. I had something to do back at Paradise city''. Ash said to Yugo, wanting to know why Yugo just brought him back to his home dimension.

"Well I wanted to show you our home again and for something else''. Yugo said to Ash. Ash then gained a confuse look on his face. "And that something else is what exactly''. Ash said to Yugo. Yugo then got a big smile on his face. "It's to show you the Duel runner that me and Rin have been making for you''. Yugo said making Ash widen his eyes.

"You guys were making a duel runner for me''. Ash said in a disbelieve tone. Yugo nodded to Ash before he twisted the left handlebar and started up his duel runner. "Get on and I'll take you where me and Rin hid it''. Yugo said to Ash as his pushed the button on the left side of his helmet and the eye protection went over his eyes.

Ash still had a disbelieve look on his face before he smirked. "Alright, I'm coming''. Ash said as he got behind Yugo and seated behind him on Yugo's duel runner. The down side was that he had to wrap his arms around Yugo.

"This is not comfortable for me''. Ash said which Yugo nodded back to him. "Me nether. Just hold on tight and I'll get us there as fast as I can''. Yugo said as he pulled down the left handlebar and then pulled both handlebars and shifted the Duel runner forward.

Ash didn't need to close his eyes from the wind going against his face thanks to his Crimson Dragon powers. He just held on tight to Yugo and Enjoyed the ride.

* * *

 **(15 minutes later)**

The ride took 15 minutes. Ash kept looking from side to side when Yugo was driving his duel runner, seeing lots of People wearing torn clothes and other people wearing some gang clothes giving out some fresh Food out to some poor people and children.

Yugo took notice of Ash looking at the commons. "Your Sister Rose has been working hard to make your dream come true. She has even created an awesome gang called the enforcers that help both commons and tops. They help Tops with any problems and help the commons by taking fresh food from the tops area and gives it to anybody needing it''. Yugo said explaining about why the commons are looking better then when Ash was last here in the city.

Ash's eyes widen from what Yugo said. "My sister''. Ash said in disbelieve. Ash expected many things from his real life, but he never expected to have a sister. Ash didn't want to admit it, but when he was in the Pokémon world and saw siblings and saw how close Clemont and bonnie were, he would sometimes wish that he had a younger sibling. Brother or sister, it didn't matter as long as he had a sibling.

Yugo looked at Ash. "Yeah, your younger sister Rose. You know, Red hair, blue eyes, very pretty, has a deck of rose Dragons''. Yugo said to Ash thinking that might gouge his memory. Ash still had a disbelieve look on his face, before another memory started to appear in his mind.

* * *

 **(Ash's memory)**

Ash **(5-Year-old)** was walking around a junk yard with a girl that was 4-Years-old looking for his little sister. The girl that was with Ash, had light Green short hair, light green bangs at the side of her face, had orange eyes and was wearing a Pink little dress and blue shoes.

Young Ash sighed. "She's only been visiting this place for only a month and she knows this place better than I do''. Ash said as he kept looking around for his sister. The girl that was with Ash then spoke. "She's just having fun playing hid and seek. She's always hard to find when someone's playing this with her. Even both Yugo and I couldn't find her when we teamed up together''.

Ash looked at the girl next to him. "I know Rin. I just always wonder how she's so good at playing hid and seek''. Ash said to his childhood crush Rin. Ash and Rin then walked around a pila of junk, not seeing a 4-year-old girl pop her head out from behind a broken car.

The Young 4-year-old girl had short dark Red hair, Royal blue eyes, white skin, wearing a pink Shirt, Blue short pants and red shoes. This is Rose. Ash's little sister. Rose giggled to herself.

"Satoshi can't find me even when his girlfriend Rin is helping him''. Rose said to herself still giggling. **"She's not my girlfriend/He's not my boyfriend''.** Rose heard a voice from behind her. Rose turned around to see both Ash and Rin with their faces Red.

Rose smirked at them evilly. "You two say that now, but you'll both end up like Mum and Dad''. Rose said as both Rin and Ash blushed even more. Rose giggled to herself some more before she stopped. "Anyway, you both found me''. Rose said as the red on Ash and Rin's face started to die down.

"Please let that be enough Hid and Seek for today''. Young Ash said to his sister. Rose shook her head. "No way. Now it's Rin's turn to hid and for us to find her''. Rose said knowing that will make her brother's day even more troublesome.

Young Ash then shouted out in horror which caused Rin and Rose to start laughing.

* * *

 **(Ash's memory End)**

Ash then smiled sadly. "My Little sister, Rose''. Ash said to himself thinking what his sister went through when he disappeared. Yugo took notice of Ash's sad face and knew what Ash was thinking. "Life has been hard for her since you disappeared. She changed from a happy go lucky Girl to a die heart serious Girl. She also has grown very beautiful and now looks like your mother''. Yugo said to Ask explaining what happen to his sister.

Ash was felling even more sadness from what Yugo said. He knows that his disappearance would be hard for her, but he didn't think it would be this hard. "But''. Yugo said making Ash look at him. "She had hope. Hope that one day that you would return. That hope lead her to try to make your dream where both tops and commons were friends come true and lead her to create the enforcers. Both me and Rin also wanted to make your dream come true so we also joined the Enforcers''. Yugo said making Ash smile from hearing that his sister held hope that he would come back someday and that she is trying to make his dream come true.

"She also wanted to make things perfect for you for when you return, you can marry Rin straight away''. Yugo said knowing that will make Ash blush. Yugo was right as Ash blushed bright red from what Yugo said with Yugo laughing at how red Ash's face is. "W-w-w-w-we're too young to be married, also don't you like Rin anyway''. Ash said to Yugo hoping that they might forget what Yugo said.

Yugo stopped laughing as he focused on driving his duel runner. "I did like Rin, but after you disappeared and the way she cried for you for a hole day. I realised that she really loves you and that we just weren't mean for each other''. Yugo said before his eyes turned heart shape. "I also met a pretty girl and we became a couple''. Yugo said with his eyes still heart shape which caused Ash to sweet drop.

Ash then laughed nervously. "Well good for you Yugo. Hope you have a great future with your girlfriend''. Ash said still laughing nervously.

Yugo without looking at Ash, nodded to him. "We're here''. Yugo said as he had his duel runner turn sideways and slammed his foot on the ground to slow it down and his runner stopped.

Yugo pulled up the left handlebar and both him and Ash got off his Duel runner. Yugo took his duel runner to put it against the building's wall while Ash looked at where Yugo took him.

It looked like duel runner work shop where people get parts and all that stuff for duel runners, only it looks abandon and it was next to another junk yard. "You hid the duel runner that you and Rin were making in an abandon duel runner work shop''. Ash said to Yugo looking at the Workshop.

Yugo already had his duel runner lean against the way and was now looking at Ash. "Of Couse. Security would never think to find a duel runner in the making in an abandon Workshop next to a junk yard''. Yugo said to Ash.

Ash thought about what Yugo said. From his memory's, Security would always look somewhere that looked like a great place to hid something. Maybe Yugo was right about hiding it here.

Ash then took notice of a Pink skate board that was next to the door. "Hey Yugo. Do you know who's Skate board that is''. Ash said looking at the pink Skate board. Yugo looked at the Pink Skate board before he eyes widen. "Oh Shit. Luna's here''. Yugo cursed as he opened the door fast before he went in and slammed the door shut.

Ash looked confuse. "Luna. Who's that and why is Yugo acting like that''. Ash thought to himself. The door then opened and Yugo pocked his head out. "You can come in now, Satoshi''. Yugo said to Ash. Ash still looked confuse before he entered and saw something that really made his mind go in shock.

There was a duel runner that just looked like it was built one day ago, with many work tools and parts and spray paint as well. There was also a computer next to the duel runner that looked like it was in a program working for the duel runner, but that was not what took away Ash's breath.

There was a 12-year-old girl that was standing next to the computer. She had light green that was being hold by two hair clips. She had light yellow eyes, was wearing a red and yellow shit with a pink jacket over it. She was also wearing light short pants, pink shoes and white socks. The most shocking part was that this girl is really Luna from Yusei's timeline.

"What the holy hell is she doing here. She shouldn't be in this timeline and why is she crying from just looking at me''. Ash thought to himself in disbelieve at seeing Yusei's friend here and why Luna was just crying from looking at him.

Ash was right about Luna crying. She was just looking at Ash and she had tears going down her checks. Ash was about to say something, when Luna cut him off by running straight at him and was now hugging him with her hands around his waist.

Ash was surprise when Luna did that, but then Luna said something that made him start to lose his mind. "I missed you, Big brother''. Luna said to Ash with tears still going down her checks.

Ash was now seriously having trouble to think. Luna, from Yusei's timeline was here and was calling him her big brother. Wasn't Leo her only brother. Ash slowly stroked Luna's hair as she continued crying. "There, there Luna''. Ash said still wondering what was going on and how Luna was here.

Luna continued crying for a full 5 minutes as Ash kept stroking her hair to calm her down with Yugo watching in silent as Luna kept crying on her big brother. Luna stopped crying and wiped her tears away from her eyes before she looked at Ash's face and smiled at him. Ash smiled back at Luna, not having the strength to not smile back at her with her bright yellow eyes.

"I missed you so much, Satoshi''. Luna said to Ash. Ash smiled nervously at Luna. "I know that this may seem rude, but I can't remember how we met, Luna''. Ash said to Luna which caused both her and Yugo to widen their eyes in shock.

"What do you mean Satoshi''. Luna said hoping her older brother has not lost his memories. Ash smiled sadly at Luna. "What I mean is that I'm having memory problems''. Ash said to Luna. Luna started to tear up again while Yugo widen his eyes in shock.

"I'm sorry that I don't remember you, Luna''. Ash said before he got on one knee and hugged Luna. "But I promise that one day that I will remember you and all the times we spent together''. Ash said to Luna stroking her hair again as Luna cried again on Ash's shoulder as Ash wrapped his left arm around Luna.

Luna cried again for 5 minutes while Yugo watched in silence again while watching Ash comfort Luna again. Luan finally stopped crying. "You promise that You'll remember someday''. Luna said in a sad tone. "Promise''. Ash said to Luna.

Ash then stood up and looked at the duel runner. "You were right about it still in the making progress''. Ash said before he looked at Yugo. "How about we finish building this baby together, old friend''. Ash said to Yugo. Yugo smirked at Ash. "Hell yeah, let's do this just like old times''. Yugo said excited about finally finish making Ash's duel runner with Ash.

Ash nodded to Yugo before he looked at Luna. "Want to help out, little sister''. Ash said to Luna. Luna's eyes started to water again from what Ash called her. "Of Couse Big brother''. Luna said making Ash smile before he looked at his unfinished duel runner. "Let's do this''. Ash said as he took off his jacket.

* * *

 **(Yugioh 5ds theme song)**

Ash, Yugo and Luna worked together on making Ash's duel runner. Yugo would get the parts and engine running. Ash would work on the computer for making the program for his duel runner and also spray paint his duel runner. Luna would help out anyway she could. She brought new parts and look after her duel board and Yugo's duel runner.

Ash and Yugo would help each other out if they needed help, Ash helped Yugo with putting the parts where they needed to go and Yugo helped Ash out with the wheels. Luna brought a broken duel runner helmet from the junk yard to Ash and Yugo.

Yugo would work on recreating the helmet while Ash continued with the duel runner. Ash already finished setting up the duel system for his duel runner. Yugo has just finished recreating the helmet that looked good as new. Ash, Yugo and Luna then worked together on finishing the last bits of Ash's duel runner.

Ash wiped the sweet of his forehead with his left arm while he smiled. "All done''. Ash said as he stepped back to look at his new duel runner.

Ash's duel runner now looked exactly like Yusei's duel runner from the very last bit. The only difference was the colour. Where Yusei's duel runner was red, Ash's duel runner was White and where Yusei's duel runner had white on it, Ash's duel runner had dark blue on it and were Dragon shape marks. The parts holding the wheels were black as well. Ash's duel disk was already attached to his new duel runner.

The helmet that Luna brought back now looked like Yusei's helmet. Only it was White where it was red and was blue where it was white and the gem on top was Black and it had two eyes that looked like dragon eyes on the front. "Now that is a duel runner''. Ash said looking at his duel runner.

 **(Yugioh 5ds theme song end)**

* * *

Yugo collapse on the ground. "Man, that was even more hard to make then my duel runner''. Yugo said taking deep breaths. Luna was holding Ash's right hand with her left hand. "It looks amazing Satoshi''. Luna said looking at Ash's duel runner. Ash nodded to Luna without even looking at her.

Yugo then jumped off the ground and back on his feet. "All it needs now is a test run to see how well it goes''. Yugo said looking at Ash's duel runner. Ash looked at Yugo and nodded to him. "Question is where to test it and how well it is in a turbo duel''. Ash said as tried to think of somewhere that he can test his duel runner.

"I already know a place to test drive your duel runner, Satoshi''. Yugo said making Ash turn to look at him. "It's in the junk yard we're next to and it's also a great place to have a turbo duel''. Yugo said explaining about the place where Ash could test his duel runner.

"Okay then. You got my attention now''. Ash said looking at Yugo. "Security hasn't found this place yet, so we'll be okay to turbo duel without worry''. Yugo said to Ash before he went outside. Ash then looked at Luna. "Want to come watch me duel against Yugo''. Ash said to Luna.

Luna nodded to Ash without hesitation. "Of Couse I'll come, Satoshi. Just be careful because Yugo has gotten really stronger''. Luna said to Ash, warning him that Yugo was no easy opponent. "Thanks for the heads up Luna''. Ash said to Luna.

Luna smiled at Ash, before she grabbed her skate board helmet and went outside. Ash looked at his duel runner and smiled. "I'm finally gonna have a turbo duel and I have my own duel runner now''. Ash thought to himself. Yugi and Yusei appeared in spirit form. "Be careful Ash. Duel runners may be fun to ride, but there also dangerous''. Yusei said to Ash. "His right Ash. Even with your powers, you'll still feel the pain if you fall over''. Yugi said to Ash.

Ash nodded to Yugi before he glared at Yusei. "Were gonna have a big talk later''. Ash said to Yusei. Yusei nodded slowly to Ash, knowing what he wants to talk about. Both Yusei and Yugi then went back into Ash's heart.

Ash went up to his duel runner and pulled up the left handlebar before he sat on the on the seat on the duel runner before he pulled down the handlebar. Ash then put on his White Duel Runner helmet and activated the eye protection.

Ash then grabbed both handlebars with his hands. The Garage door opened up and revelled both Yugo and Luna on their duel runner and duel board. Yugo and Luna smiled at Ash before Yugo twisted the left handlebar and turned left and the duel runner went that way. Luna followed after him with her duel board.

Ash twisted the handlebars a few times so that the Engine was working. Ash then twisted both handlebars and the Duel runner then accelerated out of the garage. Ash pushed the hand grip left and the Duel runner went left. Ash twisted the handlebars even more to go faster. "Easy, Easy''. Ash thought to himself while keeping balance on his duel runner. Soon Ash got the hang of it and was now fully riding his duel runner.

Ash was also smiling from riding his duel runner. "This is awesome. The Speed, The Wind. Everything about this is amazing''. Ash thought to himself as he soon cached up with Yugo and Luna.

Ash was now riding his duel runner side by side with Yugo on his right side while Luna was on his left side. Yugo grinned at him while Luna smiled at him warmly. Ash smiled back at both of them.

* * *

 **(5 minutes later)**

Ash, Luna and Yugo ridded their duel runners **(Luna's case Duel board)** to another junk yard, only this junk yard had a turbo duel field. It was in the middle of the junk yard, was in circle shape and there was nothing in the field to interrupt a turbo duel if anybody wanted to duel there.

Ash and Yugo went to the start line of the field while Luna sit on a chair next to the field to watch Ash's first turbo duel. Yugo and Ash were both in possession with their duel runners ready to go in turbo dual mode and their duel disk were already connected to the duel runner.

Yugo turned to look at Ash. "This is it, Satoshi. Your first Turbo duel and the day where we keep our promise that we would duel each other one day''. Yugo said to Ash. Ash looked at Yugo and smirked at him. "I know Yugo. Give it your best shot because I'm not holding back''. Ash said to Yugo, felling excited to duel against Yugo in a turbo duel.

Yugo nodded to Ash before him and Ash looked away from each other and to look in front of them. Both Child hood friends waited in silence with Luna watching them. Then a junk part fell from a pile of junk and hit the ground. Ash and Yugo's eyes widen when the junk part hit the ground. "Let's go''. Both boys shouted out as they twisted both handlebars and both duel runners were forward.

Ash and Yugo were going in the same speed that was very fast with none of them getting ahead of each other. Both there duel disks and turbo duelling system turned on with Ash's duel blade activating with Yugo's duel blade activated as well. The screen on the duel runner turned on and showed the duel field while also showing Ash and Yugo Life points that were on 4000.

"Let's make things interesting. First one that makes it past that curve at the edge gets the first move''. Yugo shouted out to Ash. "Fine''. Ash said to Yugo.

Both Duel runners turned as they went around the Curve, while going next to the edge. Ash lowered his speed to get behind Yugo and then twisted both handlebars and pressed on the kickstand and went past Yugo and made it past the curve first.

"Looks like I'm taking the first move''. Ash said as he kept his balance on his duel runner. **"Game on''.** Ash and Yugo shouted out as they both drawled five cards from their decks and put them in the slot on the left handlebar.

 **Ash life points: 4000/ Yugo life points: 4000.**

 **Ash number of cards in hand: 5/ Yugo number of cards in hand: 5.**

Ash didn't hesitate to let go of the right handlebar. "My move''. Ash said as he picked a card from the slot. "I'll start off by summoning my **White Dragon – Synchron** in ATK mode''. Ash said as he placed his card on his duel blade as Ash's White and Orange Dragon that had jet shape wings appeared on Ash's field.

Ash's Dragon kept its wings spread out looking like it was flying while staying close to Ash and his duel runner.

 **White Dragon – Synchro/ ATK Points: 1300/ DEF: 800.**

Ash's deck then started to shuffle. "When White Dragon – Synchron is normal summoned to the field, I get to add another White Dragon monster to my hand''. Ash said as his deck stopped shuffling and a card slotted out and Ash grabbed it. "I'll add White Dragon - Cracked Scale to my hand''. Ash said as he placed the card in the slot holding his cards.

Ash then slotted another card in his duel disk. "I play the spell card **White Dragon – Dragon's call** ''. Ash said as the spell card appeared next to his duel runner.

 **(White Dragon – Dragon's call/ Spell/ Effect: When you control only one White Dragon monster, you can special summon one White Dragon monster from ether your hand or deck with its level lower than the White Dragon monster on the field)**

"With this card. If I only control only one White Dragon monster, I can special summon a White Dragon monster from ether my hand or deck with its level lower than the one on the field''. Ash said as he grabbed another card and held it with his index and middle finger close to his face. "I'll bring out Cracked Scale to the party''. Ash said as he placed his card on his duel disk and the spell card started to glow before Cracked Scale appeared from it.

Cracked Scale still had big and strong scales with its arms being its wings. "Now level 3 White Dragon – Synchro gives Level 2 Cracked Scale a tune up''. Ash said as Synchron turned into 3 Green rings that Cracked scale flew into with him turning Orange as if the rings were scanning him. **"Great Dragons of White! Combine your powers to create a new White Dragon that brings Hope!''.** Ash chanted as Crackled Scale turned into two white lights before a beam appeared and consumed the Green rings and White lights.

Ash's Extra deck opened and a card slotted out with Ash grabbing it with his index and middle finger and held it close to his face. **"I Synchro summon! Level 5! White Dragon – Rising Hope!''.** Ash said as he placed the card on his duel blade and from the White beam, appeared a Dragon that is the same size as White Dragon – Stardust Wyvern.

Ash's new Dragon was White and had yellow eyes. It had 3 finger claws with its wings being jet shape with it having a yellow glow coming from its wings. It had a long White and yellow tail and had yellow amber gems. Ash's dragon flew into the air and let out a powerful roar.

 **(White Dragon - Rising Hope (LV5 ATK 2000 Def 1500) Light/Dragon/Synchro/Effect/1 white Dragon tuner + Dragon type monster.**

 **Effect: When this card is, synchro summoned special summon one White Dragon monster from your hand or graveyard. During either player turn you can banish this card from your graveyard, monsters you control cannot be targeted or destroyed by card effect until End Phase.)**

Ash's Dragon then flew next to Ash, by his left side with its wings flapping. Ash then grabbed a card from the slot holding his cards and held it with his index and middle finger. "When Rising Hope is summoned to the field, His effect lets me summon a White Dragon monster from ether my graveyard or hand, and I'll summon from my hand''. Ash said as he placed his card on his duel blade and Rising hope unleashed a yellow breath attack. "Say hello to White Dragon – Pendulum Wyvern''. Ash said as his Pendulum Wyvern appeared from Rising hope's breath attack.

 **White Dragon – Pendulum Wyvern/ ATK Points: 1600/ DEF Points: 1400.**

Pendulum Wyvern flew by Ash's right side. Ash then grabbed another card in his hand and slotted it in his duel disk. "I'll END my turn by placing a face down card''. Ash said as a face down card appeared below Pendulum Wyvern.

 **Ash life points: 4000/ Number of cards in hand: 1.**

 **Turn 2/ Yugo life points: 4000/ Number of cards in hand: 5.**

Yugo grinded at seeing Ash's move. "Not bad, Satoshi. Now it's my turn. I draw''. Yugo said as he drawled the top card of his deck with his right hand before he placed it in the slot holding his cards. Yugo then grabbed another card from the slot holding his cards and placed it on his duel blade. "If I control no monsters, I can special summon Speedroid Terrortop from my hand''. Yugo said as his machine-like monster appeared next to him on his left side.

 **Speedroid Terrortop/ ATK Points: 1200/ DEF Points: 600.**

Yugo then picked another card from the slot and placed it on his duel blade. "Next I'll summon Speedroid Red-Eyed Dice''. Yugo said as a Red Eye and yellow dice monster appeared on Yugo's right side.

 **Speedroid Red-Eyed Dice/ ATK Points: 100/ DEF Points: 100.**

"Now that Red-Eyed dice was summoned, his effect activates. Now I get to pick another SpeedRoid on my field and its level changes to anyone I want that is between 1 and 6, and I choose to make Terrortop a level 4''. Yugo said as Red-Eyed dice's eyes glowed for a second and Terrortop's level changed.

 **Speedroid Terrortop's Level: 3 change to 4.**

Yugo then held his right hand out. "Now Red-Eyed dice gives Terrortop a tune up''. Yugo said as Red-Eyed dice turned into a green ring then went around Terrortop with terrortop turning orange as if the rings were scanning it before Terrortop turned into four lights before a beam appeared consuming the rings and white lights. **"I Synchro summon! Level 5! Hi-Speedroid Chanbara''.** Yugo shouted out as he placed the card on his duel blade and from the beam appeared a Machine-like warrior that was connected to a very large sword.

 **Hi-Speedroid Chanbara/ ATK Points: 2000/ DEF Points: 1000.**

Luna who was watching, started to get worried. She knew Chanbara's powerful effect and was worried about how her big brother will overcome Chanbara. "Satoshi, be careful. Chanbara is a powerful monster''. Luan shouted out to Ash.

Ash and Yugo drove past the next curve at the over side of the turbo duel field with Ash still in front of Yugo. Yugo then pointed at Rising Hope. "Chanbara, give that Rising hope a rising fall''. Yugo joked as his monster went forward to Rising Hope. "When Chanbara battles, he gains a 100 ATK boost''. Yugo said explaining Chanbara's effect.

 **Hi-Speedroid Chanbara ATK Points: 2000 + 100 = 2100.**

Chanbara pieced right past Rising hope who exploded from Chanbara's attack. Ash granted his teeth. **(2100 – 2000 = 100.)**

 **Ash Life points: 4000 – 100 = 3900.**

Yugo then smirked. "By the way. Chanbara's effect lets him Attack twice per battle phase''.Yugo said as Ash's eyes widen in shock. "Twice per battle. Then that means Chanbara gets another 100-attack boost''. Ash said in shock.

 **Hi-Speedroid Chanbara ATK Points: 2100 + 100 = 2200.**

Chanbara then flew at Pendulum Wyvern before he pieced past Pendulum Wyvern who also exploded which made Ash grant his teeth again. **(2200 – 1600 = 600)**

 **Ash life points: 3900 – 600 = 3300.**

Ash took Pendulum Wyver's card and slotted it in his extra deck as Chanbara flew back to Yugo's side. Yugo then slotted a card in his duel disk and a face down card appeared. "I'll END my turn with a face down card''. Yugo said as he ended his turn.

 **Yugo life points: 4000/ Hand: 3.**

 **Turn 3.**

 **Ash life points: 3300/ Hand: 1.**

"My move now. I draw''. Ash said as he drawled the top card of his deck. Ash looked at the card before he placed it in the slot holding his cards. Ash looked at Yugo's Chanbara. "I'm in a tough sport here. Chanbara can attack twice per battle phase and he gains a 100 ATK point boost from battling. I got to take it out''. Ash thought to himself still looking at Chanbara.

Ash then took one card from his hand and placed it on his duel blade. "I summon White Dragon – Silver Wing to the field''. Ash said as Silver Wing appeared on his field with its wings spread out and keeping close to Ash. Ash then slotted the last card in his hand into his duel disk. "Now I'll play the spell card, **White Dragon – Return shine** ''. Ash said as the spell card appeared next to his duel runner.

 **(White Dragon – Return Shine/ Type: Spell/ Effect: When this card is activated, you can special summon one White Dragon Pendulum monster from ether your graveyard or Extra deck to the field.)**

"Thanks to this card's effect. I can now bring back Pendulum Wyvern''. Ash said as his Extra deck opened and Pendulum Wyvern's card came out and Ash grabbed it and placed it on his duel blade.

The Spell card started to shine before the Shine disappeared and revealed Pendulum Wyvern in the spell's place. Pendulum Wyvern flew on Ash's left side.

 **White Dragon – Pendulum Wyvern ATK Points: 1600.**

Ash then held his right hand into the air. "With Level 4 White Dragon – Silver Wing and Level 4 White Dragon – Pendulum Wyvern. I overlay''. Ash said as both Dragons turned into two lights. Silver wing was a green light, while Pendulum Wyvern turned into a White light. Both lights went into a black and White portal that appeared in front of Ash's duel runner.

This move shocked both Yugo and Luna. Yugo's eyes widen in shock while Luna looked at the black and White portal in awe. **"White Dragon with eyes of pure righteousness and power! Become the path it's light shines upon''.** Ash chanted as Lightning started to come out of the Black and White portal.

" **I XYZ Summon! Rank 4! White Dragon – Renegade''.** Ash shouted out as his White Dragon version of Blue eyes appeared with two white lights around it.

 **White Dragon – Renegade ATK Points: 2500.**

Ash's Dragon flew above Ash with its wings spread open. Luna looked at Ash's Dragon in awe. "Ash's Dragon is really cool''. Luna said as she kept looking at Ash's dragon. Renegade must have heard her, because he looked at Luna. "Thank you for your nice words, young one''. Renegade said to Luna, only she and Ash could hear him.

Luna looked surprised for a moment, before she smiled at Ash's Dragon. Ash then held his right hand into the air. "I play Renegade's effect. By getting rid of an Overlay unit, Renegade's ATK points are doubled''. Ash said as his Dragon eat one of the lights and a White aura surrounded it.

 **White Dragon – Renegade ATK Points: 2500 X 2 = 5000.**

Yugo looked at Ash's Dragon in awe at seeing Ash's Dragon's ATK points. Ash then drifted his Duel runner and held his right arm out. "Renegade, shut down Chanbara''. Ash said as his Dragon unlashed its breath attack at Chanbara. "When Chanbara battles, he gains 100 more attack points''. Yugo said as his Chanbara held up its swords.

 **Hi-Speedroid Chanbara ATK Points: 2200 + 100 = 2300.**

Renegade's breath attack contacted with Chanbara and created a White Explosion, making Yugo rise his right arm in front of his face to shield himself from the shock waves. **(5000 – 2300 = 2700)**

 **Yugo Life points: 4000 – 2700 = 1300.**

Ash then readjusted his duel runner to go forward again with Yugo eating his dust. "Since I don't have any cards in my hand, I'm left with no choice but to END my turn''. Ash said as he ended his turn.

 **Ash life points: 3300. Hand: 0.**

 **Turn 4.**

 **Yugo life points: 1300/ Hand: 3.**

Ash and Yugo raced past the curve at the other side of the duel field. "Ok, no more holding back. It's my move''. Yugo said as he drawled the top card of his deck making his hand go to 4. Yugo's face down card then revealed itself. "I activate the trap card, **descending lost star** ''. Yugo said as his trap card started to glow. "Thanks to this card's effect. I can bring back a Synchro monster from my graveyard in DEF mode, only it's DEF points become 0000 and its level goes down by one''. Yugo said before he holds his right arm out. "Come on back Chanbara''. Yugo said as his monster appeared with it holding its swords in X shape.

 **Hi-SpeedRoid Chanbara/ ATK Points: 2000/ DEF Points:0000/ Level: 4.**

Yugo then picked a card from the slot holding his cards. "Now I'll summon, SpeedRoid Tri-Eyed Dice''. Yugo said as he placed the card on his duel blade and a Dice in triangle shape monster appeared next to Chanbara.

 **SpeedRoid Tri-Eyed Dice/ ATK Points: 300/ DEF Points: 1500.**

Ash, Yugo and Luna then heard a Dragon roar come from Yugo's duel disk. Luna looked surprised, Ash narrowed his eyes while Yugo smiled. "I know you want to face him as well. So, I'll call you out as well''. Yugo said making Ash look at his duel disk. "Looks like we'll be seeing" your brother again, Green Synchro Dragon''. Ash thought to himself looking at his Extra deck.

Yugo then held his right hand into the air. "Level 3 Tri-Eyed Dice tunes with Level 4 Chanbara''. Yugo said as his Tri-Eyed Dice turn into 3 green rings that went around Chanbara like they were scanning him with Chanbara turning orange. **"Spread those Wondrous and beautiful Wings and strike down your enemies at the Speed of light''.** Yugo chanted as Chanbara turned into 4 lights before a beam consumed them and the green rings.

" **I Synchro Summon! Level 7! Clear Wing Synchro Dragon''.** Yugo shouted out as from the beam, A Dragon that looked like Green Synchro Dragon appeared looking different. Clear Wing Synchro Dragon descended into the air and roared.

 **Clear Wing Synchro Dragon/ ATK Points: 2500/ DEF Points: 2000.**

Ash looked at Clear Wing Synchro Dragon. "It's been a while since I've seen him''. Ash thought to himself looking at Clear Wing. Clear Wing looked back at Ash and growled. "YOU''. Clear Wing said growing at Ash. "I will tear you apart, piece by piece''. Clear Wing shouted at Ash.

"Guess his still pissed off from what happen with Zarc''. Ash thought to himself. Ash then looked at Renegade's card. "Renegade still has more ATK Points Then Clear Wing. If I use Clear Wing's effect, Clear Wing will just use his ability and destroy Renegade''. Ash thought to himself while smirking.

Yugo then slotted a card in his duel disk. "I now play the spell card, **Raigeki**. Yugo said as the spell card appeared next to his duel disk.

Ash's eyes widen. "Aww, fuck me''. Ash thought to himself. "Thanks to this baby, all monsters you control are destroyed''. Yugo said before he pointed at Renegade. "Say bye-bye to your dragon''. Yugo said as yellow thunder struck Renegade and making an explosion leaving Ash's field open. Ash granted his teeth. Yugo then slotted another card in his duel disk. "I play the spell card, **Double summon**. This lets me normal summon again this turn''. Yugo said before he picked the last card in his hand and placed it on his duel blade.

"I summon **SpeedRoid Razorang** ''. Yugo said as a boomerang machine like monster appeared on his field.

 **SpeedRoid Razorang/ ATK Points: 2000.**

Yugo then held his right arm out. "I activate Razorang's effect. By switching this monster to DEF mode, I can lower one monster on the field's ATK points by 300''. Yugo said as Razorang started spinning.

Ash turned his head to look at Clear Wing. "So, he wants to finish this in one move, Huh''. Ash thought to himself. "I target Clear Wing Synchro Dragon''. Yugo said as Razorang started heading for Clear Wing. "I now play Clear Wing's effect. When an Effect that would target a level 5 or higher monster, Clear Wing can negate that effect and destroy the monster''. Yugo said as Clear Wing's Wing started to glow. **"Dichronic Mirror!''.** Yugo shouted out as white energy shot out of Clear Wing's wings and destroyed Razorang.

"Now since Clear Wing destroyed a monster by its own effect. Clear Wing now gains the destroyed monster's ATK points''. Yugo said explaining Clear Wing's effect.

 **Clear Wing Synchro Dragon ATK Points: 2500 + 2000 = 4500.**

Yugo then pointed at Ash and his duel runner. "Clear Wing direct attacks''. Yugo said as Clear Wing took to the skies with its wing glowing.

" **Helldive Slasher of the whirlwind''.** Yugo shouted out as Clear Wing dived down at Ash before spinning and making contact also making an explosion.

" **Satoshi!''.** Luna shouted out in horror while Clear Wing returns to Yugo's side. The smoke from the explosion stayed where Ash was, not showing what happen to Ash.

Then from out the smoke. Ash derived out of the smoke with his duel runner unscratched and his life points undamaged.

 **Ash life points: 3300.**

Yugo's eyes widen in shock while Luna sighed in relief. "How come your life points aren't damaged''. Yugo said in shock. Ash smirked as his Face down card revealed itself. "You always did get distracted very easily you know that Yugo. Did you really forget the face down card I played on my first turn''? Ash said to Yugo. Yugo's eyes widen in shock. "Aww man''. Yugo said as he can't believe that he forgot about Ash's face down card.

"It's the trap card, **New Clustering Wishes** ''. Ash said as little sparkles started to go to his deck.

 **(New Clustering Wishes (Trap)**

 **If the opponents declare a direct attack on your life points negate the attack, draw cards equal to the damage you would take x1000 then special summon one Stardust Dragon from your extra deck.)**

"Thanks to this card, When I'm about to be attacked directly, your attack is negated and I get to draw cards from my deck that is equal to the damage that I would have taken X 1000''. Ash said as he put his right-hand fingers on the top of his deck. Yugo granted his teeth. "Since Clear Wing has an ATK power of 4500, you get to draw 4 cards from your deck''. Yugo said to Ash.

Ash nodded to Yugo before he drawled the top 4 card from his deck, making his hand go from 0 to 4. "Well it can't get any worse''. Yugo said to himself thinking he was safe. Ash must have heard him because he started to chuckle. "Actually, it can get worse''. Ash said making Yugo and Luna look confuse.

The smoke was still around from Clear Wing's attack, but then from the smoke. Stardust Dragon flew out of the smoke and let out a powerful roar.

 **Stardust Dragon ATK Points: 2500/ DEF points: 2000.**

Yugo's eyes widen in shock while Luna looked at Stardust Dragon in awe. "Stardust Dragon. Its Satoshi's ace monster''. Luna said to herself. "How the hell is your stardust Dragon here''. Yugo shouted at Ash. Ash smirked at Yugo. "It's because of New clustering wishes. Its final effect lets me summon Stardust Dragon from the Extra deck''. Ash said explaining why Stardust Dragon was on the field.

Clear Wing Roared at Stardust Dragon Which Stardust Dragon roared back at. Yugo sighed to himself. "I END my turn. Clear Wing's Attack points return to normal''. Yugo said ending his turn.

 **Clear Wing Synchro Dragon/ ATK Points: 4500 – 2000 = 2500.**

 **Turn 5.**

 **Ash life points: 3300/ Hand: 4.**

"My turn now. I draw''. Ash said drawing the top card from his deck and adding it to the slot holding his cards. Ash then grabbed another card from his hand and slotted it in his duel disk. "To start things off. I'll activate the spell card, **Monster reborn** and I'll use it to summon back Silver Wing''. Ash said as the spell card appeared and glowed before Silver wing came out with its wings spread out.

 **White Dragon – Silver Wing/ ATK Points: 1800.**

Ash then grabbed another card in his hand and placed it on his duel blade. "Now I normal summon White Dragon – Silent Wind''. Ash said as his Dragon appeared next to Silver Wing.

 **White Dragon – Silent Wind/ ATK Points: 0000.**

Ash then heard a Roar come from his duel disk this time. "I know. You want to face your Brother right. So, I'll call you out right now''. Ash said before he held his right arm into the air. "Level 3 Silent Wind tunes with level 4 Silver Wing''. Ash said as Silent Wind turned into 3 green rings that Silver Wing flew into before turning orange like the Rings were scanning him. **"Dragon with the colours of White and Green! Descend and strike down our enemies at the speed of light with your Wings!''.** Ash chanted as Silver Wing turned into 4 lights before a beam consumed the 3 green rings and the 4 lights.

A card slotted out of Ash's Extra deck and Ash grabbed it with his index and middle finger. **"Let's Rev It Up! Level 7! White Dragon – Green Synchro Dragon!''.** Ash shouted out as Green Synchro Dragon came out of the beam while spreading its beautiful wings out.

 **White Dragon – Green Synchro Dragon/ ATK Points: 2500/ DEF Points: 2000.**

Clear Wing roared at Green Synchro Dragon while Green Synchro Dragon roared back at Clear Wing. "Brother''. Clear Wing shouted out as Green Synchro Dragon. "It has been a long time, brother''. Green Synchro Dragon said to Clear Wing Synchro Dragon.

"How dare you show your face after what you did to my master and stop us from destroying these pathetic humans''. Clear Wing shouted at Green Synchro Dragon. "I did what was right. No matter how selfish Human are. We have no right to destroy the humans''. Green Synchro Dragon said to Clear Wing.

"We do have the right to destroy these selfish humans. They deserve to die''. Clear Wing shouted out at Green Synchro Dragon. "Do what you believe you think is right brother. But I will always stop you from destroying the humans. Even if I must destroy you myself''. Green Synchro Dragon said to Clear Wing.

Ash looked at Green Synchro dragon with sadness. "How did it ever come to this. Now Clear wing hates his own brother now''. Ash thought to himself before he focused on the duel. "Green Synchro Attacks Clear Wing''. Ash said as he drifted his duel runner sideways and held his hand out at Clear Wing. Green Synchro Dragon then descended into the air with its wings glowing. **"Green Whirlwind helldive''.** Ash shouted out as his Dragon started to dive at Clear Wing while spinning while making a green whirlwind.

Yugo's Tri-Eyed dice slotted out of Yugo's duel disk. "I play Tri-eyed dice's effect. By removing him from my graveyard. This battle is negated with nether of our dragons destroyed''. Yugo said as he put Tri-Eyed dice's card in his pocket and a green barrier appeared surrounding Clear Wing and when Green Synchro dragon's attack hit the barrier, Green Synchro dragon's attack bounced off with Green Synchro Dragon going back next to Stardust Dragon.

Yugo smirked at Ash. "Your plain to get rid of Clear Wing and attacking me with Stardust failed, Satoshi''. Yugo said with confidence. Ash however smirked at Yugo's words before he readjusted his duel runner to go back forward. "Oh really''. Ash simply said making Yugo and Luna's widen at what Ash said. Ash then picked a card from his hand and slotted it in his duel disk. "I activate the quick play spell, **Bound between White Dragon leader and comrade** ''. Ash said as he slotted a card in his duel disk and a spell card appeared next to his duel disk.

 **(Bound between White Dragon leader and Comrade/ Type: Quick play spell/ Effect: You can only activate this card when you control Stardust Dragon and 1 White Dragon monster. When a White Dragon monster attacks and falls to destroy the opponent's monster or its attack is negated, Stardust Dragon gains the White Dragon monster's ATK points.)**

"Aww shit''. Yugo cursed to himself. "Thanks to this, if my Green Synchro dragon's attack was negated or failed to destroy an opponent's monster, Stardust now gains Green Synchro Dragon's ATK points''. Ash said as Green aura appeared over green Synchro Dragon before it went over to Stardust Dragon and Stardust roared.

 **Stardust Dragon ATK Points: 2500 + 2500 = 5000.**

Yugo's eyes widen in shock. "5000 ATK Points''. Yugo shouted out in shock. Luna's eyes had stars in her eyes as she kept looking at Stardust Dragon. "I f this attack hits, Satoshi wins the duel''. Luna said to herself looking at Stardust Dragon.

Ash smiled as he looked at Stardust. "Time to END this duel''. Ash said before he drifted his duel runner sideways as he held his right arm out. "Stardust Dragon Attacks Clear Wing Synchro Dragon''. Ash said as Stardust Dragon prepared his breath attack. **"Cosmic flare''.** Ash shouted out as Stardust Dragon let loose his breath attack at Clear Wing Synchro Dragon. Stardust Dragon's attack made contact which made a White explosion making Yugo hold on to his duel runner from the shockwaves. **(5000 – 2500 = 2500)**

 **Yugo life points: 1300 – 2500 = 0000.**

 **Ash wins.**

Both Duellist put on the brakes to stop their duel runners with Ash's duel runner still sideways with both Green Synchro Dragon and Stardust Dragon disappearing. Yugo sighed. "Aww man. I lost''. Yugo said to himself. Ash lifted the left handle bar up and got off his duel runner and pressed the button on his helmet that lifted the eye protection and walked over to Yugo. "It was a great duel Yugo''. Ash said as he stopped in front of Yugo's duel runner.

Yugo smiled before he lifted the right handlebar up and walked in front of Ash. "Your right about that. That duel was fun''. Yugo said to Ash. Ash nodded with a smile before he held his right-hand fist for a fist pump. Yugo smiled before he fists pumped Ash with his left arm.

"Satoshi, Yugo''. Ash and Yugo heard Luna's voice making them look to see Luna running to them. Luna stopped in front of Ash and Yugo. "That was an awesome duel. I'm so proud of both of you''. Luna said still having stars in her eyes.

Ash and Yugo smiled at Luna. Yugo then turned to look at Ash. "Now that we had our test run for your duel runner and had a duel. Why don't we go see your family''? Yugo said making Ash look at him. "That's a good idea. Come on big brother, Rose, Leo, mum and dad will be so happy to see you''. Luna said excited about the rest of her family seeing Ash again.

Ash smiled at Luna and Yugo. "I would really love to see my family again, but I can't right now''. Ash said making both Yugo and Luna look at him in shock. "But why Satoshi''. Luna said wanting to know why Ash didn't want to see his family. "I have to go back to paradise city, Luna. That placed has many answers I need. Besides it's getting late''. Ash said as he looked up at the sky which was now dark. Ash then looked back at Yugo and Luna. "Besides, I have to save Rin as well. I also made some friends there. I promise to come back someday''. Ash said to Luna and Yugo.

Yugo and Luna kept looking at Ash before they smiled at Ash. "Alright We trust you, Satoshi''. Yugo said to his childhood friend. "Promise to keep your promise''. Luna said to her brother. Ash smiled at them before he looked at Luna. "Luna, I know this may sound hard to do, but don't tell Rose, Leo, Mum or dad that you saw me''. Ash said making Luna widen her eyes.

After 10 seconds, Luna slowly nodded to Ash. "Alright I promise''. Luna said making Ash smile before he rubbed Luna's head with his left arm. Ash then walked back to his duel runner and got back on it. Ash pulled down the left handle bar and pressed the button making Ash's eye protection go over his eyes. Ash and his duel runner started to glow crimson aura. "I'll see you guys later''. Ash said to both Luna and Yugo. Yugo nodded with a smile while Luna waved at Ash with her left hand. "Bye Satoshi''. Luna called out.

Ash smiled at Yugo and Luna before the Crimson aura consumed him and he disappeared and once again. Ash has left his home.

* * *

 **(Synchro Spirit word)**

Stardust Dragon was looking at the night sky on top of a White mountain. A snake like Dragon with fairy wings and light green hair and orange eyes was looking at the sky with Stardust Dragon. This Ancient Fairy Dragon. Stardust Dragon's long time comrade.

"The night skies still look the same, even if we're in a different dimension''. Stardust Dragon said looking at the skies before he looked at Ancient Fairy Dragon. "It's good to see you again, Ancient Fairy Dragon''. Stardust Dragon said to his old comrade.

Ancient fairy dragon was blushing while holding her hands nervously. "Thank you for your kind words, Stardust''. Ancient fairy dragon said to Stardust Dragon. Stardust Dragon smiled at her before he started to glow. "It was nice to lay my eyes upon your beauty again, Fairy Dragon. But I must go now''. Stardust Dragon said to Ancient fairy dragon.

Ancient fairy Dragon was silent for 5 second before she spoke again. "Why must you leave again. Just stay here with me, Stardust''. Ancient fairy dragon said to Stardust, pleading him to stay and not leave.

Stardust Dragon looked at Ancient Fairy Dragon. "You know full well Why I must go, Fairy Dragon. I will always stay by my lord's side and forever protect him''. Stardust Dragon said to his old comrade.

Ancient Fairy Dragon was silent for another few seconds again. "Then let me say good bye my way this time''. Ancient fairy dragon said to Stardust Dragon confusing him. Ancient fairy Dragon the flew at Stardust Dragon before she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him on the lips.

Stardust Dragon's eyes widen in shock. Stardust Dragon never thought that Ancient Fairy Dragon felt that way about him. He remembered that Black rose Dragon felt that way about him, but Ancient Fairy Dragon never showed any romantic fillings for him or anybody.

Stardust Dragon slowly closed his eyes before he kissed Ancient Fairy Dragon back. He wrapped his arms around her waist while he wrapped his tail around Ancient Fairy Dragon's tail.

Stardust Dragon and Ancient Fairy Dragon erased any trouble thought from their minds, focusing on the kiss. Soon Stardust Dragon and Ancient Fairy Dragoon then pulled away from each other. "I love you, Stardust Dragon''. Ancient Fairy Dragon said with a blush on her face.

Stardust Dragon smiled at Ancient Fairy Dragon. "I love you to Ancient Fairy Dragon. Also, you might have to share me''. Stardust Dragon said making Ancient Fairy dragon widen her eyes. Before Ancient Fairy Dragon could say anything. Stardust Dragon had fully disappeared from her. Ancient Fairy Dragon looked at the night sky. "If I must share you, Stardust Dragon then I will. I want to spend my life with you''. Ancient Fairy Dragon said as she kept looking at the night sky.

* * *

 **(Standard Dimension)**

At the area, full of warehouses of paradise city. Crimson Fire appeared in front of a warehouse before it quickly disappeared and revealed Ash on his duel runner.

Ash took his helmet off before he looked at the sky. "I want nothing more than to return to my family and be happy again. But I must stay here to protect Zuzu from duel academy and Yuri if they come here. I know someday that I'll see my family again someday''. Ash thought to himself looking at the night sky.

" **ASH!''.** Ash heard his name shout out from the right. Ash turned to look right to see both Zuzu and Yuya running to him. Yuya and Zuzu stopped in front of Ash while taking deep breaths. "Just where have you been Ash. Do you know how worried I was''? Zuzu said to her boyfriend while taking out her fan.

Yuya flinched at seeing Zuzu's fan while Ash didn't even look threaten. "I've just been spending time with an old friend''. Ash simply said to his girlfriend and Yuya.

Zuzu and Yuya looked at Ash with their eyes widen in surprised. Zuzu put her fan away. "An old friend, Ash''. Yuya said to Ash. Ash nodded to Yuya. "Yeah. A childhood friend. We duelled and we even made this together''. Ash said as he looked down at his duel runner. It was then Zuzu and Yuya took noticed of Ash's duel runner and looked at it surprised.

"Holly crap. Nice motorcycle''. Yuya said looking at Ash's duel runner. Ash smirked at Yuya. "It's actually called a duel runner, Yuya. Also, what time is it''. Ash said wanting to know what time it is

Zuzu and Yuya's eyes widen in shock at what Ash said. Zuzu took out her duel disk and looked at the time before her eyes widen in shock. "Its 10:30. Dad must be worried sick''. Zuzu said making both Ash and Yuya's eyes widen at what Zuzu said. "Get on, Zuzu''. Ash said as he put his duel runner helmet on. Zuzu and Yuya looked at Ash confuse. "What do you mean Ash''. Yuya said to Ash.

Ash activated the eye protection before he looked at both Yuya and Zuzu. "I mean get on and I'll drive us back to your house, Zuzu''. Ash said making Zuzu and Yuya widen their eyes. "No way. No how. I'm not getting on that thing''. Zuzu said with her hands on her hips. Ash smirked at her. "If you don't. You might get back to your house very late and your dad could ground you''. Ash said knowing that will change Zuzu's mind. Zuzu sighed before she did what Ash said and got behind Ash and wrapped his arms around Ash's waist with her head snuggling on his left shoulder.

"Hold up. What about me''. Yuya said making Ash look at him. "Sorry Yuya. Only two people can ride on a duel runner, so you'll have to walk home''. Ash said with a smirk on his face. Ash didn't give Yuya a chance to say anything because Ash made a U-turn and twisted both handle bars and the duel went forward. Zuzu let out a terrified scream while Ash laughed at how Zuzu was screaming.

* * *

 **(In the Synchro dimension)**

On top of a commons house of the commons side of the city. There was a dark red cloaked person looking at the sky. Only her red high heels and long black stockings. The cloaked person also had her hood on. The cloaked person then brought out a picture with her right hand that had a long black fingerless glove on.

It was a picture of 5-year-old Ash with his little sister Rose. The cloaked then brought down her hood and showed her long beautiful dark red hair. The cloaked person also had a red dragon mask on before she removed it with her left hand that also had a black fingerless glove on. The cloaked person turned out to be Ash's little sister, Rose. Only older and more beautiful and her eyes still royal blue.

A tear then left her right eye that landed on Ash's face on the picture. "How I miss you so much. I love you, big brother''. Rose said to herself as she kept looking at the picture with tears falling from her eyes.

* * *

 **(Fusion duel academy, West tower)**

Inside of the west tower of duel academy island, there was a 14-year-old girl seating on a bed looking down at her lap. She had shoulder-length aqua-green coloured hair style with two light green hair at the sides of her face. She had Orange eyes, was wearing a light blue shirt, pink skirt, long White boots and had a bracelet on her right arm.

This girl is Rin. Ash's childhood crush and the Synchro version of Ray. Soon tears started to fall from her eyes. "Satoshi. Save me''. Rin said to herself hoping Ash would come save her.

* * *

 **(In Standard)**

The Ride to Zuzu's house from the warehouses took only 5 minutes. Zuzu was surprised at how fast Ash's duel runner. When Ash stopped his duel runner outside of Zuzu's house. Zuzu thanked the havens while Ash took his duel runner to the garage.

Zuzu's father was happy knowing that Zuzu was safe and that she found Ash. Ash and Zuzu went to bed straight away. Zuzu also got some new clothes and sleep clothes.

Both Ash and Zuzu were in Zuzu's room lying down on Zuzu's bed. Ash was wearing dark blue sleep shirt and dark blue sleep pants, while Zuzu was wearing a pink sleep shirt. Ash was lying down on Zuzu's bed while looking up and Zuzu was lying down on Ash with her face looking at Ash's face which she smiled at with Ash smiling back.

Zuzu stroked Ash's left check with her left hand. "You really like to make people worry, you know that''. Zuzu said in a gentle tone staring at Ash's eyes with her eyes softly. "It's just who I am. Making people worry is just something I do a lot''. Ash said in a gentle tone as well, also looking at Zuzu's eyes softly. Zuz giggled. "I guess it's one of the things that made me fall in love with you''. Zuzu said as she kept her left hand on Ash's check.

Zuzu then noticed Ash's Dragon pendent around Ash's neck. "You have a nice pendent, Ash''. Zuzu said looking at Ash's Pendent. Ash looked down at his Pendent with a smile. "Thank you. It was a birthday gift from my mother''. Ash said to Zuzu looking at his Pendent. Zuzu looked up from Ash's pendent back to Ash's eyes. "Maybe someday. I could meet your mother''. Zuzu said to Ash.

Ash smiled at Zuzu. "Of Course, I'm sure she would love to meet you''. Ash said to his girlfriend. Zuzu smiled at Ash before she lay her head down next to Ash's head. "Love you, Ash''. Zuzu said before she closed her eyes. Ash smiled lovingly at Zuzu. "I love you too, Zuzu''. Ash said before he closed his eyes. Before Ash went to sleep, Ash had one thought in his head. "I wish to say good night to Ray''. Ash then feel asleep, not noticing his Dragon Pendent and Zuzu's bracelet glow a little bit.

* * *

 **(Inside Zuzu's bracelet)**

Ash open his eyes to see himself in a familiar flower field. "How did I get back here''. Ash thought to himself looking down at himself to see that he was in his original world body. "Well I'm here. Now where is Ray''. Ash thought to himself before he looked up. Ash then felt nice soft arms wrap around his neck from behind. "Welcome back, dear''. Ash heard Ray's voice from behind.

Ash smiled as he put his left hand on Ray's left arm that was still wrapped around his neck. "Hey honey. I'm back''. Ash said to Ray without looking at her. Ash then felt himself being turned around before he was pushed on the ground. Ash looked to see Ray smiling at him with her hands on his chest.

Ray then moved her hands from Ash's chest to Ash's face and kissed him on the lips. Ash closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around Ray's back and kissed her back.

The night turned into a little fun for Ash and Ray.

* * *

 **(Yugioh 5ds's ending song 1)**

 **What are you grasping for? What good will it do you?**

 **(Starts with Ash in Paradise City arriving in You Show to see his friends Yuya, Zuzu, Sora, the kids, and Principal Skip)**

 **We're moving forward and we'll make sure to discover what.**

 **(They practice their duelling skills and strategies while having fun and a good time)**

 **All we heard then were our unstoppable sentiments,**

 **(To Leo Corporation where Declan with his Synchro, Fusion, and Xyz monsters)**

 **the passionate beating of our hearts and the voice of truth.**

 **(Now Declan looks determined to do his Pendulum Summoning with his brand Pendulum cards).**

 **We got busted up and we learned**

 **(Back to Ash and his friends now doing the You Show action training)**

 **of where we can get stronger.**

 **(Yuya clowns a bit, and Zuzu gets angry at his antics)**

 **I pile up my dreams in the palm of my hand**

 **(Yuya looks at his pendant determined on being a better Dueltainer)**

 **and one day I'll lead them all to you**

 **(Ash looks at his dragon pendant and reminisces on his memories)**

 **(He tunes up his Duel Runner during his time and eventually is fixed)**

 **Shouting the signal to start, we'll do what our souls want**

 **(Ash rides his Runner around the city and thinks on the friends he has met)**

 **And vault over our cramped and mediocre lives!**

 **(Ash summons monsters White Dragon Synchron, Little Fairy, White Dragon Moon Eyes, Cracked Scale before a Light consumed them)**

 **We'll make a dash and attain every bit of our brilliant futures!**

 **(When the light disappeared, in place of Little Fairy, White Dragon Synchron, Moon Eyes, Cracked Scale, now appears Stardust Dragon, Silver Pendulum Dragon, Lyrical Luscinia Assembly nightingale)**

 **Embracing the bonds we so believe in, we'll race toward tomorrow.**

 **(Stardust Dragon, Silver Pendulum Dragon, Lyrical Luscinia fly around the city)**

 **The song ends with Ash, Yuya, and Declan in a showdown with their ace monsters. Declan has his D/D/D monsters, Yuya had Odd Eyes Pendulum Dragon, and Ash has Stardust Dragon.**

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Did you guys like Ash's sister and liked how Ash had Luna for a little sister. Also how Silver Wing came back from the graveyard is because Ash use him as an overlay unit to activate Renegade's effect and was sent to the graveyard. Also I may do the next chapter of my Synchro story, however I still need some idea for OC cards for Zuzu or I won't be able to continue my Synchro story. Also dont expect me to do chapter these fast, Okay. Anyway, see you guys later.**

 **Let's Riv it up.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey Guys, Glad to do this story. Now for questions awnsered.**

 **Guest: Wait and see Also hell noo to making Cynthia the girl that Ash Brings back. She's too old for him.**

 **Dale Aaron allen: No.**

 **Lucasmarinsantaigoponga: It needs to be a Synchro Fusion hybrid.**

 **Darkwarp: Ash will kill Yuri when he finds him.**

 **Vakama01: I'll massage you.**

 **Any in this chapter, Something that breakes my heart happen. Enjooy.**

* * *

 **Trouble that involves an old friend and the death of a star.**

A plane was flying in the sky towards Paradise city which a woman wearing a red business dress was sitting and checking a website on a tablet. She smiled at a photo of her shaking a business man's hand until the pilot announced.

"We will be arriving in the country of Paradise soon''. The pilot announced. The woman looked over the city through the window as the plane landed.

She then got into a limo driving to the LEO Corporation building. The reason why is known only to her and the people riding with her.

"Congratulations on the successful company merger, Chairwoman''. Said a guy in front of the woman, who apparently is a chairwoman to some business.

"Thank you, with this one more step in our plan has been completed. To make LEO present in every part of the world, to raise Duellists with the great skills and power, is mine and Declan's plan''. The Chairwoman said to the guy who revealed to be Claude.

"I'm sure the president will be very pleased with your successful acquisition''. Claude said to the Chairwoman. "But...''.

The Chairwoman narrowed her eyes at Claude. "But…". The Chairwoman said.

"To be honest, I had Refrained from contacting you about this because I didn't want to disrupt your negotiations. While you were absent there were a number of incidents that I believe would interest you''. Claude said to the chairwoman.

The Woman looked serious. "Incidents?''. She said.

* * *

They made it to the LEO building where the woman was at a Young man's office who welcomed her. "Welcome home, mother''. The Young man said welcoming the Woman that he called mother.

"Declan, about the new summoning method, aside from the ones we know Fusion, Synchro and XYZ, it's a brand new one that has appeared correct''? The questioned her son.

The young man named Declan adjusted his glasses. "That's right, Mother''. Declan said making the woman look in disbelief. Declan then motioned her to sit which she did while he brought a screen down. "It was around a week ago that it appeared out of the blue''.

The Screen showed Yuya, with his Pendant glowing, holding his TimeGazer and Stargazer Magicians in his hand. "I set the Pendulum Scale with Scale 1 Stargazer Magician and Scale 8 TimeGazer magician!''. Yuya said as he then put them on his duel blade with Stargazer at the very right and timegazer at the left with the 'Pendulum' flashing across the blade.

Then Both monsters appeared in the sky with number 1 under Stargazer and number 8 under Timegazer with a giant version of Yuya's Pendent between the two monsters. "Now I'm allowed to summon monsters between level 2 to 8 at the Same Time''! Yuya said as the Pendent swung between the two monsters like a Pendulum.

"My Monsters are ready to Swing into Action''. Yuya shouted out as a portal appeared between the two monsters and three different lights came out before they turned into three monsters.

The scene changed to a computer room with many red markings appearing in the scale of the city. "High summoning reading being detected in the inner city seafront sector!''. One of the employees exclaimed. "Hurry up and analyse it''!

They then typed on the keyboards as quick as they could. "Analysing in progress! Summoning identified as Pendulum!''

Pendulum summon!''. The Woman questioned in disbelief.

"It involves using two of the special Pendulum cards and allow you to summon high-level with releasing. This has never existed before''. Declan explained.

The woman was still disbelieving. "It can't be. Is this also that Person's…''. The woman said.

"We are still investigating on exactly how this occurred. But, on the topic of Pendulum Summoning itself, through our data and analysis we almost have a complete understanding of it''. Declan said to his mother.

The Woman smiled. "I expected nothing less of you, Declan''. She said to her son.

"The Problem are the duellists who first used them''. Declan pressed a button on the remote he was holding and the screen changed to the profile of Yuya. "His name is Yuya Sakaki. He is currently enrolled in an inner-city duel school, a male at age 14. He is junior Youth duel class. His Recorded match is 46 matches with 26 wins''.

"His win rate is almost 50%''. The Woman commented. "That's it? And he's still in junior Youth class! You mean to tell me he is the one who gave birth to this new summoning method?''. The Woman said finding it hard to believe that Yuya created Pendulum summoning.

Declan looked at his Mother with a serious face. "He is the son of Yusho Sakaki''. Declan said to his mother.

The woman's eyes widen. "Yusho Sakaki?! The one who vanished three years ago who may have joined forces with our enemies, his son''. The Woman said in shock.

"We cannot deny the possibility. Or it could be the opposite''. Declan said to his mother.

"The opposite?''. The woman said looking at Declan.

"It seems last night, a member of Sawatari's family was assaulted''. The Woman looked shock at her Son's words. "The one who assaulted him was a duellist that uses XYZ''. Declan said.

"XYZ''. The Woman said in confusion.

Declan nodded to his mother. "Sylvio claims that the duellist was Yuya Sakaki. However, Yuya's record says that he never used XYZ summon''. Declan said to his mother.

The Woman had a thoughtful look on her face. "Where is Sylvio now?''. The Woman asked her Son.

"He's currently resting at the hospital. I have a suspicion that he may be faking it''. Declan said to his mother.

"I will check into it. But, before I go, I believe you mentioned that there was another duellist who can use Pendulum Summoning''. The Woman said to her son.

Declan nodded to his mother. "Yuya Sakaki was the one who gave birth to this summoning method. However- ''. He pressed a button on the remote changing the scene once again. The Screen changed to show Ash holding his White Dragon – Pendulum Chick and Pendulum Wyvern.

"I set the Pendulum scale with Scale 3 White Dragon – Pendulum Chick and Scale 9 White Dragon – Pendulum Wyvern''. Ash said as he placed his cards on the edges of his duel blade. Pendulum Chick on left edge and Wyvern on right edge.

Both White Dragons appeared in a pillar of light with the number 3 under Pendulum Chick and the number 9 under Pendulum Wyvern. A giant version of Ash's Pendent appeared between Ash's two Dragons

"I'm now allowed to summon monsters between Level 4 to 9 at the same time''. Ash said with his Pendent glowing. **"Great Dragons of White! Come forth and Descend on this battle field''.** Ash chanted in a serious tone. **"My White Dragon! Descend Now! I Pendulum summon!''.** Ash shouted out as a portal appeared between his two monsters and a light came out.

"Somehow this Duelist also has the ability to Pendulum summon. There was no proof of other Pendulum Cards in development, so Yuya Sakaki should have been the only one to use this method so far''. Declan said to his mother.

"Yet this boy can also do it easily''. The Woman commented looking at the screen.

"We don't have much information about him, but this is all we know so far''. Declan changed the screen to Ash's Profile. "His name is Ash Ketchum. He is currently enrolled in the same school Yuya Sakaki is attending, a male of age 15. He seems to be in the Junior Youth Class. His Recorded match is only 4 matches and won all of them''. Declan said to his mother.

The woman looked interested. "Four matches and won all of them. Two more and he can enter the Arc League champion ship''. The woman said looking at Ash's profile.

"There's more''. Declan said making his mother look at him. "Ash is not only able to Pendulum summon. His Profile said that he can also Fusion, Synchro and XYZ summon as well''. Declan said to his mother.

The Woman's eyes widen at what her son said. "His capable of using all 4 summoning methods''. The Woman said in shock. She only thought her son was capable of using Fusion, Synchro and XYZ.

Declan nodded to his mother. "Indeed. He used Synchro in his first duel and used XYZ and Fusion in his second duel. He also showed that Pendulum summon has the potential to evolve''. Declan said.

The Woman's eyes widen again. "The potential to evolve''. She questioned her son. Declan nodded to her. "Indeed. Pendulum summon not only allows you to summon high level monsters, but to also use these monster to use Fusion, Synchro or XYZ''. Declan said to his mother.

The Woman kept looking at her Son in shock before he calmed down. "Anything else about this boy''. The Woman said to her son.

Declan nodded. "He said something that catches my interest. In his first duel, he called himself the **White Dragon emperor** ''. Declan said to his mother. "White Dragon Emperor''. The woman said in confusion. "Yes, we searched for that name and found nothing. We didn't even found any information about his cards''. Declan said to his mother.

The Woman looked at Declan. "What does his cards have to do with this''. The Woman said. "His cards are called White Dragons. We never heard about these cards, which makes me believe that Ash is from another dimension''. Declan said making his Mother widen her eyes.

"However, I could be wrong. I plan to ask him about that Myself and see where he got these items''. Declan said as he pressed another button and the screen changed to show Ash's roller blades and his duel runner.

The Woman looked at the Screen. "Is that a duel runner''. The Woman questioned. "Indeed, it is. We saw Ash ride his duel runner late last night. However, I'm not sure where he got those Roller blades''. Declan said looking at Ash's roller blades.

"What makes these roller blades so special''. The woman said looking at Ash's roller blades. "See for yourself''. Declan said as he pressed another button on the remote and the screen changed.

The Woman watched the screen show how Ash's roller blades work. She soon had an amazed look on her face from seeing how Ash's roller blades work. "His duel disk also interests me''. Declan said making his mother look at him.

"Sylvio said that the duellist that attacked him had a duel disk that looked like Ash's duel disk. Which makes me believe that Ash had a connection to the duellist that attacked Sylvio''. Declan said to his mother.

The Woman stood up. "Thank you for telling me this. I'll go check Sylvio''. The Woman said before she exited the office leaving Declan to look at the screen that then show Ash Synchro Summon Stardust Dragon.

"Just Who are you, Ash. And why dose that Dragon have more powerful summoning energy then all your other monsters''. Declan thought to himself still looking at the Screen.

* * *

 **(Yugioh Arc V opening 1)**

 **(Pictures of Yuya reveal themselves, with different colours)**

 **Believe X Believe Be-Be-Be-lieve Buddies!**

 **(Two colours show two of Yuya's shadows while the other two shows Ash's)**

 **Believe X Believe**

 **(The Japanese opening title revels itself; with two pendulums swinging across each other)**

 **Believe x Believe**

 **(Zuzu and Gong's pictures reveal themselves)**

 **Believe x Believe**

 **(Yoko, Tate, Ally, Fredrick and Zuzu's father's pictures replace Zuzu and Gong's)**

 **(YOU)! The strongest Card ain't winnin' or losin'**

 **(Yuya and Ash prepares to duel with their duel disk; summons Performapal Hip Hippo and White Dragon- Silent wind)**

 **(You) At FullSpeed, my heart's a poundin'- On the game**

 **(Yuya rides on his hippo and Ash rides on his dragon's back, like they were in an Action duel)**

 **Dan Dan Dan Dan Done! Done! Done! Done!**

 **(Performapal Whip snake, Sword Fish, Skeeter skimmer appears)**

 **Dan Dan Dan Dan Done! Done! Done! Done!**

 **(Performapal Turn Toad, Cheermole, and Kaleidoscorp appears)**

 **Swing, ma-ma-mah mind!**

 **(Yuya's pendant glows as he prepares to pendulum Summon)**

 **(Ash's dragon pendent glows as he prepares to Xyz, Synchro, Fusion and pendulum Summon)**

 **The pendulum of Souls, The Ultimate Confusion**

 **(A Pendulum Summon occurs, with Timegazer Magician and Stargazer Magician in the Pendulum Scale with an XYZ, Synchro, and Fusion Summon occurs)**

 **(Three monsters come out of the portal with a White dragon appearing from XYZ, Synchro and Fusion Summon)**

 **Impulses – Got it, got it**

 **The game's so intense, it's a serious revolution.**

 **(Sylvio appears sneering while holding three cards)**

 **(Declan appears, adjusting his glasses)**

 **(Ash's eyes burst into Crimson flames and the Crimson Dragon appears behind him)**

 **(Ash and Yuya's monsters appear together)**

 **Just breakin' the wall…**

 **Just breakin' the wall…**

 **(Yuya's Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon appears along with Ash's Stardust Dragon and White dragon- silver pendulum dragon)**

 **(Yuya lands on his dragon, Ash grows crimson wings and fly's with his Dragons)**

 **Ride on now**

 **Believe X Believe**

 **Everybody's goin' ta break down that wall**

 **(Yuya rides on Odd Eyes, while Ash fly's with his two Dragons before two more White Dragons appear next to him)**

 **(Hippo Carnival appears with Lyrical Luscinia Assemble Nightingale next to them holding a Baby Light Blue and White Dragon in her arms)**

 **You're gonna beat, beat it**

 **Let's race towards an infinite future without hesitatin'**

 **(The Hippo tokens dance for Yuya before they blow kisses at Yuya, the little green Dragon did a little roar at Stardust Dragon with Lyrical Luscinia Assemble Nightingale giving a wink at Stardust dragon causing him to blush)**

 **Make it, Make it, Show courage (Break it now)**

 **(Zuzu and Gong held out their hands)**

 **Step ahead! Let's take a step forward (Do it now)**

 **(Sora, Tate, Ally and Fredrick jumps up together)**

 **Here comes the fun part! So, everyone, be a Believer!**

 **(Yuya and Odd-eyes run on a rainbow, with Ash, Stardust Dragon, White Dragon- Sliver Pendulum Dragon and his other Dragons flying next to them)**

 **Believe X Believe Be-Be-Be-lieve Buddies!**

 **(Zuzu, Gong, Zuzu's father, Sora, Tate, Ally and Fredrick's Pictures appear)**

 **(Yuya and Ash leads in front of their friends in front of You Show Duel School)**

 **(Opening Song end)**

* * *

The Scene changed to the You Show Duel School. Ash was in a class room with Sora, Yuya, Zuzu, Ally, Tate and Fredrick watching Ship teach them about normal Summoning and Advanced Summoning. Tate was seated up front with Ally and Fredrick at the back. Ash was seating next to Sora.

Tate, Ally and Fredrick looked bored since they know all this. Sora was mixing Ice cream and custard pudding behind a text book. Yuya and Zuzu were seated next to each other with Zuzu looking like she was not paying attention and Yuya looking like he'll fall asleep any second.

Ash on the other hand, was trying hard to keep his face from blushing, but his checks were red. The reason why is because Last night, he did something with Ray that he thought him would never do ever. "I can't believe that I really had Sex with Ray''. Ash thought to himself.

Ash thought he would never have sex with a girl. Even if Ray was his Wife from the original world and that they may have had sex before to have Saya, he still didn't believe that he had Sex. He could still hear Ray's moans of pleasure which made him blush more.

Ash was also wearing new clothes that Zuzu brought for him from yesterday. He was now wearing a Black mid night long-sleeved shirt, a dark blue open hoody jacket, long black pants, White Fingerless gloves and White shoes. He left his normal clothes at Zuzu's house with his roller blades.

Also, this morning, Stardust Dragon told him that some more of his White Dragons were still asleep even when he came to standard and just awaken today and powered up his deck.

Ash shook his head to get rid of his blush. "Still yesterday was a nice day. I got to see Celina again, duelled her and showed her what Duelling is really used for. Meet my childhood friend Yugo, got to go to my home dimension, remember my Sister, found out that Luna is my adopted sister, got my own duel runner and had my first Turbo duel''. Ash thought to himself.

Ash then looked at Sora who was eating his Ice cream mixed with custard pudding. "Just how much can this little chocolate muncher eat sweets''. Ash thought to himself looking at Sora.

Zuzu then stood up and asked her father about XYZ summoning making everyone look at her including Ash. Ash then thought about Ray. "I still can't believe that Zuzu is a piece of Ray. And that Ray was my wife''. Ash thought to himself. "But Zuzu is Zuzu. She's her own person and not Ray''.

Ash's eyes then widen. "Wait a second. Ray's last name is Akaba. I remember now, Ray was Leo Akaba's daughter. Does that mean that since I married Ray, that makes Leo Akaba my father-in-law?''. Ash thought to himself. "Then that means that Leo is invading the other dimensions to see Ray again. Was the reason why Duel academy's forces were ordered to capture me and Saya because he wants us to remember and to have me help him see Ray again''.

Ash then looked down. "So that Explains why no matter duel academy could do, they couldn't hurt Saya or do anything to her. It makes sense since Saya is Leo's granddaughter. She is his flesh and blood after all''. Ash thought to himself before he smirked. "I bet Ray would be pissed off if she hears that Leo did anything to Saya''.

"SH. ASH!''. Ash heard Skip's voice making him look up to see Skip looking at him with everyone else looking at him. "What is it''. Ash said to Skip, getting up from his seat.

"I said if you could tell us about XYZ Monsters''. Skip said to Ash. Ash sighed to himself before he walked next to Skip and looked at the class.

"XYZ summoning is a powerful summoning. In order to use XYZ summoning, you need two monsters with the same level and overlay them to summon an XYZ monster with the same Rank as their level''. Ash said to the Class.

"Big bro Ash. What do you mean by Ranks? Don't XYZ monsters have Levels''. Ally said to Ash. Ash shook his head. "No Ally. XYZ monsters don't have Levels. They have Ranks''. Ash said as he brought out Black XYZ Dragon's Card.

"Look at the stars on my Black XYZ Dragon. The stars are black which means their ranks, not levels''. Ash said before he put his card away. "XYZ monster won't be affected by card effects that had to do with a level. XYZ monster's also have overlay units to activate their effects''. Ash said to the class.

"What are overlay units''. Tate asked Ash. "Overlay units are the monster used to summon an XYZ monster. Instead of going to the graveyard, they become Overlay units for XYZ monsters to use them to activate their effect''. Ash said answering Tate's question.

"There are also XYZ monsters that require more than 2 monsters to summon it''. Ash said to the class. "There are also ways to evolve XYZ monsters''. Ash said confusing the Class, but Zuzu looked at him, think she might know what he means.

Ash took out his Rank Up Magic – White Dragon's force. "This card is known as a Rank Up Magic card that Ranks Up an XYZ monster to another XYZ monster that's one Rank higher''. Ash said to the Class.

"What do Rank Magic cards do''. Fredrick asked Ash. "I just told you that it Ranks up an XYZ monster into another XYZ monster that is a Rank higher. Rank Magic also lets that Ranked up XYZ monster have the Overlay units that the XYZ monster you used to summon that Ranked Up monster and also have the XYZ monster become an Overlay unit for the Rank Up XYZ monster''. Ash said as he put away his card.

Ash was about to go back to his seat, but then Ally asked Ash something. "How did you even learn to XYZ summon, anyway Ash''. Ally said looking at Ash making everyone look at him. "I learned from a good friend of mine''. Ash said before he seats back down at his seat next to Sora.

"Ambush''. Everyone heard Gong's voice from outside. "Yuya would never do something like that''.

"Gong''. Yuya said before he left the room with everyone going after him.

* * *

Yuya opened the outside door to see Gong facing Sylvio's 3 lackeys.

"What's going on here''. Skip said as he stepped outside with Ash and Sora with him. Gong turned around to look at them. "Oh principle''. Gong said looking at Skip. "Gong here was just doing his morning walk, then Gong saw these 3 trying to get inside. Gong asked them what they wanted and they said they wanted pay back on Yuya for ambushing Sylvio''.

Everyone's eyes widen at what Gong said, while Ash raised an eyebrow. "Ambush''. Sora and Skip said in shock. "I ambushed Sylvio''. Yuya said in shock.

The three LEO students nodded before they pointed at Yuya. "Yeah, and don't say you forgotten''. One Student said. "Because if you do, we won't forgive you''. The second student said. "Because of you, Sylvio was hospitalise''. The third student said.

Yuya, Sora, Gong and Skip's eyes widen at what the third Student said. Ash however didn't believe what they said. "Moon Eyes''. Ash said quietly so that the others won't hear him. White Dragon – Moon Eyes appeared next to Ash in spirit form.

"My Lord''. Moon Eyes said to Ash. "Fly over to the hospital and see if Sylvio is alright''. Ash said to his Dragon. "As you Wish''. Moon Eyes said before he took flight to the sky.

"Sylvio's life could be in danger. If anything happens to him, how will you take responsibility''. The Second student said to Yuya. "Responsibility, but I…''. Yuya said still not believing what he is hearing from the three students of LEO duel school.

"There were 5 witnesses. Us three, Sylvio and her too''. The first student said pointing at Zuzu who was at the door with Ally, Tate and Fredrick.

Yuya, Sora, Gong and Skip looks at Zuzu while Moon Eyes returned to Ash. "My Lord, the Human these three imbeciles are talking is perfectly fine. His even having a snack as we speak''. Moon Eyes said to Ash. Ash nodded to Moon Eyes before Moon eyes disappeared.

Yuya looked at his childhood friend in disbelieve. "Zuzu, it can be true. I would never do that''. Yuya said to Zuzu. Zuzu looked at Yuya. "Well… I''. Zuzu said still at a loss for words. Yuya now looked at Zuzu in disbelief.

"Yuya would never do that''. Ash said getting everyone to look at him. Student of LEO Duel school looked at Ash in fear. Remembering that he knocked all three of them out, the three LEO Duel school students put their hands on the spot that Ash knocked them out.

"I may not know Yuya as well as you guys. But Yuya is a person that would never ambush anyone and would never use Duelling to hurt someone''. Ash said as he turned to look at Yuya. "Isn't that right, Yuya''. Ash said smiling at Yuya.

Yuya was surprised at how Ash was so calm and didn't believe the LEO student's words. Yuya smiled at Ash before he nodded to him. "Yeah, Duelling is to never hurt someone. It's to make People smile''. Yuya said smiling.

Ash smiled back at him before he looked at the LEO students that flinched from his eyes looking at them. "As for you guys. Tell what the guy that attacked Sylvio looks like''. Ash said making sound like a demand from them.

The Three LEO students would have not obeyed Ash if it wasn't for the Yusei like glair at them. "H-h-he wearied a dark cloak, black goggles, had dark clothes, black longs pants, had a red scarf around his neck''. The Three Students said at the same time in fear.

"And the colour of his hair and eyes''. Ash said to the three Students. "His hair was Black and Purple and his eye colour is dark black and his face looks like Yuya Sakaki's face''. The three Students said to Ash, still afraid of him.

Ash kept glaring at them before he closed his eyes and sighed. "What the hell was that Phantom Lover thinking''. Ash said before he looked at his friends. "It wasn't Yuya''. Ash simple said.

"HUH!''. Everyone shouted out surprised at what Ash said. "It was an old friend of mine. His name is Yuto''. Ash said to his friends, ignoring the LEO Duel School students. "Yuto?''. Yuya, Zuzu, Gong, Sora, Skip, Ally, Tate and Fredrick said looking at Ash. "Yeah, a good friend of mine. His pretty harmless and a soft heart. And if you three idiots don't believe me, I have proof''. Ash said looking at the LEO students.

"The duellist that attacked Sylvio used Phantom knight cards, right''. Ash said making the 3 LEO students and Zuzu's eyes widen from hearing what Ash. "I also bet that the duellist that attacked Sylvio also used an XYZ dragon named Dark Rebellion XYZ dragon''. Ash said making the LEO students and Zuzu's eyes widen even more.

"Ash, how do you know what cards his used''. Zuzu said to her Boyfriend, walking up to him. Ash looked at Zuzu. "I told you, that Phantom lover is an old friend of mine''. Ash simple said.

"Oh Really''. The group turned around to see a Limo with the same woman exiting out.

"Your LEO's- ''. Skip said in shock looking at the woman.

"Indeed, I am the current Chairwoman. My name is Henrietta Akaba''. The Woman said revealing her name and making Ash's eyes widen.

* * *

Everyone went in the Duel School in the conference room except for Claude who was paying the 3 LEO students with a card for each of them.

Henrietta was seating on a couch while Skip was seating on another couch with Everyone standing behind him. Ash was lining against the wall in thought while the others discuss what has happen.

"This doesn't make sense''. Ash thought to himself. "Why is Yuto here in Standard and why did he duel Sylvio''.

Ash then thought about Lulu. "Maybe he thought Zuzu was Lulu''. Ash thought to himself. "Maybe that's why''.

Ash then looked at Henrietta. "She said her name was Akaba. Did that mean that Leo was here in standard and he married someone''. Ash thought to himself before his eyes widen. "Wait, Yuto must have attacked Sylvio because his from LEO duel school and must have thought it had a connection to Duel Academy''.

Ash then got a little frighten look on his face. "I can already tell that Ray won't like this and will give Leo a beating for marrying another woman''. Ash thought to himself.

Ash then saw Henrietta stand up. "Very well, shall we began''. She said to Skip. "Indeed''. Skip said standing up as well. Ash looked at Skip in confusion. "What are you agreeing to''. Ash said getting his friends from You Show to look at him. "We agreed to duel against Three Students from LEO duel school to protect our school from becoming a part of LEO Duel School''. Yuya said to Ash.

Ash nodded to Yuya. "I see''. Ash simple said. Skip then pointed at Ash. "You're gonna be our trump card against them, Ash''. Skip said to his Daughter's boyfriend. Ash then looked at them seriously. "Sorry, but you're gonna have to protect the School without me''. Ash said making everyone's eyes widen.

"What! Why''. Zuzu said for everyone looking at Ash. "I have to go look for my old friend and ask him a few things''. Ash said to Zuzu, answering why he was going. "I'll come back as soon as I can. Please let me''. Ash said to his friends in You show.

Everyone was quiet before Zuzu spoke. "Just please be careful''. Zuzu said to her boyfriend. Ash smiled at Zuzu. "I will. Thank you, Zuzu''. Ash said winking at her before he left to go find his friend.

* * *

 **(10 minutes later)**

Ash with his Duel runner helmet on was riding his Duel Runner to the warehouses. He figured that Yuto might be there since he loves Dark places. Ash then drifted his Duel runner left to stop in front of a warehouse.

Ash pulled up the right handle bar put his Duel runner in park position and got off his duel runner and took of his helmet. He put his helmet on his duel runner before he walked into the warehouse.

It was a mass, but Ash didn't care. He just stopped in the middle of the Warehouse. Ash then closed his eyes and concentrated his powers to sense if Yuto was here. Ash then felt Yuto's presence from the right and Ash turned right and saw a flash of Black Run out of his sight.

Ash chased after the flash of Black very fast. The Flash of Black turned out to be a Person in a black cloak. The Person in the black Cloak then jumped on the wall before he jumped at Ash with his duel disk activated.

Ash attached his duel disk to his left arm and activated his duel blade and jumped at the cloaked person as well.

The two clashed in mid-air with their duel blades clashing against each other and creating purple and White. Ash saw that the figure had Black and Purple hair and black eyes and had a red mask covering his lower face.

Both Ash and the Cloaked figure locked eyes before they jumped away from each other and landed on the ground before they charged at each other again. Ash and the Cloaked person stopped in front of each other, The Cloaked Person had his Duel Blade at Ash's throat while Ash had his duel blade down. Ash and the Cloaked person locked eyes again.

The Cloaked person spoke. "I think I'm faster than you, Satoshi''. The Cloaked person said to Ash. Ash smirked at the Cloaked Person before the Cloaked person looked down to see Ash's duel blade aimed at his crouch. The Cloaked person looked back at Ash. "Damn White Dragon Emperor''. The Cloaked Person said falling for Ash's trick.

Both Ash and the Cloaked Person deactivated their duel disk and fist pumped with a Smile. "Good to see you again, leader''. The Cloaked Person said taking off his mask to revel the Cloaked Person's face. The Cloaked Person turned out to be Ash's friend Yuto.

Ash smiled at Yuto. "Same to you, Yuto''. Ash said to his Friend. Yuto was smiling back at Ash. "So, you we're here this whole time, huh Satoshi''. Yuto said to Ash with the smile off his face making him look serious. Ash shook his head. "No, I've just arrived in Standard a few days ago,''. Ash said to Yuto.

Yuto then looked at Ash confuse. "If you weren't here than where have you been for this whole year''. Yuto said to Ash. Ash looked down at the ground with sadness in his eyes from remembering the Pokémon world.

Yuto saw the sadness in Ash's eyes so he decided to not ask Ash where his been. Ash then looked at Yuto with a Serious face. "Yuto, why are you here in Standard and why did you attack Sylvio''. Ash question his friend, wanting to know why Yuto is here in Standard and not in Heartland.

"I came here to follow Shay''. Yuto said to Ash. Ash's eyes widen. "Shay's here''. Ash said in surprise to hear that Lulu's brother was also here. "Yeah, he came here to hunt down Declan Akaba, Leo Akaba's son''. Yuto told his friend.

Ash's eyes widen even more. "Leo had a son with that woman. Now Ray will be pissed, though she did want a sibling once''. Ash thought to himself. "Satoshi. I have to ask, why were you with the pawn of Fusion yesterday''. Yuto asked his friend.

Ash looked at Yuto in confusion. "Why are you calling Yugo a pawn of Fusion''. Ash asked Yuto. "Because he sides with Fusion. He kidnapped Lulu''. Yuto said answering Ash's question. Ash's eyes widen before he shook his head. "I'm afraid that you got into a misunderstanding, Yuto''. Ash said to his friend.

Yuto now looked Confuse. "What do you mean Misunderstanding''. Yuto asked Ash. "Yugo doesn't know about Duel academy. He was chasing after the guy that tried to kidnap Lulu a few times before because he took someone important to him''. Ash said telling Yuto the truth.

Yuto's eyes widen. "Then this whole time I made a mistake by going after the wrong person''. Yuto said in shock. Ash nodded to Yuto. "You got that right''. Ash said to Yuto.

Yuto looked down at the ground before he looked back at Ash. "Satoshi, why did you even disappear from heartland''. Yuto asked his friend. Ash's eyes widen before he closed them to try and remember. But he couldn't remember.

Ash opened his eyes to look at Yuto. "I can't remember''. Ash said making Yuto's eyes widen. "I'm having memory problems and I'm only remembering small parts''.

Yuto looked at his friend in silence. "Do you at least remember how we met or remember Shark or Rio''. Yuto said to his friend. Ash got another confuse look on his face. "Who's Shark and Rio?''. Ash asked his friend.

Yuto's eyes widen again. "You don't remember them. There you're adopted brother and sister''. Yuto said to Ash. Ash's eyes widen in shock again. "Adopted brother and Sister''. Ash said in shock. Yuto looked at his friend in sadness. Then Yuto came up with an idea.

"Satoshi. Duel me''. Yuto said before he jumped a few feet away from Ash and activated his duel disk and duel blade. Ash looked at his friend confuse again. "Why do you want to duel me''. Ash said to Yuto.

"Because it might help you remember Shark and Rio''. Yuto said as he inserted his deck in his duel disk. Ash kept looking confuse before he smirked. "Alright, just don't blame me when I win''. Ash said as he activated his duel disk and his duel Dragon wing blade before he slotted his deck in his duel disk.

" **Let's duel''.** Ash and Yuto shouted out as they drawled five cards from their decks.

 **Ash life points: 4000/ Number of cards in hand: 5.**

 **Yuto Life Points: 4000/ Number of cards in hand: 5**

Ash and Yuto looked at the cards in their hand, only for their eyes to widen. "No way. These are- ''. Ash said looking at his five cards. "There the same cards that I drawled in my first duel against Satoshi''. Yuto said looking at his cards. "Ifs as if Fate has stepped in''. Ash said still looking at his cards before he looked at Yuto.

"I'll take the first move''. Ash said before he picked a card from his hand and placed it on his duel blade. "I'll first summon White Dragon – Crystal Wing Dragon''. Ash said as Crystal Wing Dragon appeared with a roar.

 **White Dragon – Crystal Wing Dragon/ ATK Points: 1700/ DEF Points: 1400.**

Yuto's eyes widen when he saw Crystal Wing Dragon. "Crystal Wing. So it's not just me''. Yuto thought to himself.

Ash then slotted a card in his duel disk. "I'll set a face down card and END my turn''. Ash said as a face down card appeared on his field.

 **Turn 2.**

 **Yuto life Points: 4000/ Cards in hand: 5.**

"I draw''. Yuto said as he drawled the top card of his deck and added it to his hand. Yuto then grabbed a card from his hand and placed it on his duel blade. "I summon out **The Phantom Knights of Ragged gloves''**. Yuto said as a Dark Phantom warrior monster with blue and fire flames appeared.

 **The Phantom Knights of Ragged Gloves/ ATK Points: 1000/ DEF Points: 500.**

Ash looked at Yuto's monster in interest. "As always, he just loves Phantoms and knowing him, his about to summon Silent Boots and use him and Ragged Gloves to XYZ summon''. Ash thought before his eyes widen. "Wait, how did I know that. Is some of my memories coming back''. Ash thought to himself, before he started to have a memory flash in his head.

* * *

 **(Ash's Memory)**

Ash (12-year-old) was duelling against someone in Heartland park. His opponent turned out to be Yuto, only 11-years-old wearing a Black shirt, a purple jacket, black long pants and black shoes.

Young Yuto had Ragged Gloves on his field in ATK mode while he had 5 cards in his hand. Young Ash had 3 cards in his hand and on his field was Crystal Wing Dragon and a face down card.

Young Yuto then placed a card on his duel blade. "If I control a Phantom Knight monster, I can special Summon **the Phantom Knights of Silent Boots** ''. Young Yuto said as a monster in black clothing with blue face appeared.

 **The Phantom Knight of Silent Boots/ ATK Points: 200.**

Young Yuto then held his right arm into the air. "I overlay Level 3 Silent Boots with Level 3 Ragged Cloves''. Yuto said as both his monster turned into 2 dark lights before a black portal appeared and the two dark lights went in the portal. "I XYZ SUMMON''. Young Yuto shouted out as a house like monster with a body of a headless man attached to it appeared.

 **(Ash's Memory END)**

* * *

Ash shock his head. "Keep it together, Ash. You're in a duel, you can remember things later. Besides I have to finish this duel as fast as I can to get back to You Show''. Ash thought to himself before he noticed that Ragged Gloves was Gone and a Black Like monster with a body of a headless man with blue fire and holding a big sword with two light orbs around it in Ragged Gloves in its place.

Ash looked at his Duel disk to see what this monster is called.

 **The Phantom Knights of Break sword/ ATK Points: 2000/ DEF Points: 1000.**

"Aw Crap. I was distracted by my memories and now Yuto has Break Sword on his field and Ragged Gloves gives Break Sword a power boost''. Ash thought to himself. "Since Ragged Gloves was used as an overlay unit, break sword gains 1000 ATK points''. Yuto said as Blue fire surrounded Break Sword.

 **The Phantom Knights of Break Sword/ ATK Points: 2000 + 1000 = 3000.**

"Aw Shit''. Ash cursed in his head. "Break Sword Attacks Crystal Wing Dragon''. Yuto said pointing at Crystal Wing Dragon and Break Sword charged at Crystal Wing Dragon. Ash think fast and grabbed a card from his hand and placed it on his duel blade. "I activate White Dragon – Blue Hurricane's effect. Your Attack is negated and Blue Hurricane gets to join the party''. Ash said as a blue hurricane appeared in front of Crystal Wing and blocked Break Sword's attack and sent Break Sword back to Yuto's side.

The Blue hurricane then disappeared to revealed Ash's White Dragon – Blue Hurricane. Blue Hurricane then went next to Ash on his left side.

 **White Dragon – Blue Hurricane/ ATK Points: 1500/ DEF Points: 1700.**

Yuto smiled at seeing that Ash was still good at duelling. Yuto grabbed two cards from his hand and slotted them in his duel disk. "I'll place two face down cards and END my turn''. Yuto said as two cards appeared on his field.

 **Turn 3.**

 **Ash Life Points: 4000/ Hand: 2.**

"It's My move''. Ash said as he drawled his card. Ash's Face down then revealed itself. "I activate the Face down card, White Dragon – Wing burst''. Ash said as his two Dragons' Wings glowed. "Wing Burst allows me to destroy a face down card you control for every White Dragon monster I control''. Ash said as he pointed at Yuto's face down cards. "Say Good bye to your Face down cards''. Ash said as White energy blasted out of the two Dragon's Wings and shined on Yuto's face downs making them reveal themselves before they were destroyed.

Ash saw that Yuto's face down cards were Phantom Knight's Wing and The Phantom Knights of Shade Brigandine. Ash granted his teeth knowing that they can still be used in the graveyard.

"Wing Burst also allows me to draw cards equal to the number of cards that were destroyed, since two were destroyed, I get to draw 2 more cards''. Ash said as he drawled 2 cards from his Deck and added them to his hand.

Ash then heard a Dragon roar come from his Extra deck. Ash looked at his Duel disk. "Are you sure, you might get to face your Brother again, XYZ dragon''. Ash said in his Mind. Another Dragon Roar was Ash's answer and Ash know that XYZ Dragon's mind was made up.

Ash closed his eyes for a few seconds before he opened them again. Ash then held his Right arm in the air. "With Level 4 White Dragon – Crystal Wing Dragon and Level 4 White Dragon – Blue Hurricane, I overlay''. Ash said as his Crystal Wing Dragon turned into a Blue Light and Blue Hurricane turned into a Green Light and went into the air.

A Black and White Portal appeared in the sky and the two Lights went into the Black and White Portal with Black and White lightning started coming out. **"Dragon with the colours of White and Black! Come forth and descend to strike down our enemies!''.** Ash Chanted as a Dragon could be seen in the black and white lightning and Yuto's eyes widen from Ash's Chant.

" **I XYZ Summon! Rank 4! White Dragon – Black XYZ Dragon!''.** Ash shouted out as Black XYZ Dragon appeared on his field with a Roar.

 **White Dragon – Black XYZ Dragon/ ATK Points: 2500/ DEF points: 2000.**

Yuto looked at Ash's Dragon with a smile. "Black XYZ Dragon. It's been a while''. Yuto said looking at Ash's Dragon. Black XYZ Dragon roared back at Yuto. "Looks like Black XYZ Dragon is happy to see you to, Yuto''. Ash said before he pointed at Break Sword. "Black XYZ Dragon, tear that headless knight to shreds''. Ash shouted out as his Dragon's fangs and Wings started to flare with black lightning before Black XYZ Dragon charged at Break Fast.

Ash then picked a card from his hand and held it with his index and middle fingers. "I'll play **White Dragon – Enforcer's** Effect''. Ash said before he slotted the card in his duel disk.

 **(White Dragon - Enforcer**

 **LV3 ATK 1000 Def 1000**

 **If a dragon-type monster you control does battle with a monster your opponent controls you can discard this card, that monster gains 1000 attack and defence until end of battle phase.)**

A Dragon that was the same height as Ash appeared. Ash's new Dragon was White and Brown. The new Dragon had wings for arms that had spikes and a small white tail and Brown eyes and a brown gem on its forehead.

"By sending this card to the Graveyard, Black XYZ Dragon gains 1000 ATK and DEF Points''. Ash said as Enforcer blew a brown breath attack before it disappeared. The Brown breath attack went around Black XYZ Dragon before it turned into a brown aura that surrounded him.

 **White Dragon – Black XYZ Dragon/ ATK Points: 2500 + 1000 = 3500.**

" **Go Dark Revolt of the Black Lightning Disobey''.** Ash shouted out as Dragon pieced past Break Sword leaving a hole in its stomach before Break Sword exploded. **(3500 – 3000 = 500.)**

 **Yuto Life Points: 4000 – 500 = 3500.**

Black XYZ Dragon flew back to Ash's side as Silent Boosts and Ragged Gloves appeared on Yuto's field. "When Break Sword is destroyed, Ragged Gloves and Silent Boots come back as Level 4 monsters''. Yuto said as his monster's Levels change.

 **The Phantom Knights of Ragged Gloves/ Level: 3 + 1 = 4.**

 **The Phantom Knights of Silent Boots/ Level: 3 + 1 = 4.**

Ash and Yuto then heard a Dragon roar come from Yuto's Extra deck. Ash's eyes narrowed while Yuto looked at his Extra deck. "So, you want to face your brother as well then. Very well''. Yuto said looking at his Extra deck. Ash looked at his remanding cards in his hand which was still 4. "It could work''. Ash thought to himself. "But I need the right card. And I don't have it right now. I'll have to get it on my next turn to END this duel''.

"I'll END my turn by placing one face down''. Ash said as he ended his turn and slotted a card in his duel disk and a Face down card appeared and with Black XYZ Dragon's ATK Points returning to normal.

 **White Dragon – Black XYZ Dragon/ ATK Points: 3500 – 1000 = 2500.**

 **Turn 3.**

 **Yuto Life Points: 3500/ Number of cards in hand: 2.**

"I draw''. Yuto said drawing his card from his deck and placing it in his hand before he held his right arm out. "I overlay the Level 4 Ragged Gloves and Level 4 Silent Boots''. Yuto said as his two monsters turned into two dark lights before a Dark portal appeared and the two lights went into the portal with Black lightning coming out.

 **"Formed from pitch-black darkness, to fight those foolish enough to oppose it with its treacherous fangs! Now, descend! XYZ Summon! Appear! Rank 4! Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon!".** Yuto shouted out as from the black portal appeared Dark Rebellion XYZ dragon that let out a powerful roar.

 **Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon/ ATK Points: 2500/ DEF: 2000.**

Dark Rebellion then roared at Black XYZ Dragon and Black XYZ Dragon roared back at him. "Nice to see you again, Brother''. Black XYZ Dragon said to his brother. "I'LL RIP YOU TO A MILLION PIECES''. Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragons shouted out at Black XYZ Dragon. "Not if I rip you to shreds first''. Black XYZ Dragon said to his brother.

Ash hid his sad face from Yuto by not changing his face's expression. "Even them as well''. Ash thought in sadness. "Does that mean that Odd eyes and Silver Pendulum hate each other as well. Starving Venom and Purple Fusion Dragon already hated each other even before Zarc went Crazy''.

"Since Ragged Gloves was used as an XYZ material, Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon now gains 1000 ATK Points''. Yuto said as a black Aura surrounded Dark Rebellion.

 **Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon/ ATK Points: 2500 + 1000 = 3500.**

Ash granted his teeth. "Go Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon. Attack Black XYZ Dragon''. Yuto ordered as His Dragon's Wings and Fangs flared with lightning. Dark Rebellion then charged at Black XYZ Dragon before he pierced past Black XYZ Dragon, who exploded from Dark Rebellion's Attack. **(3500 – 2500 = 1000.)**

 **Ash Life Points: 4000 – 1000 = 3000.**

"I End my turn''. Yuto said as his Dragon went back to his side, looking satisfied after he destroyed his Brother.

 **Turn 4.**

 **Ash Life Points: 3000/ Number of cards in hand: 3.**

Ash looked at his deck with sweat going down his face. "I've been out here for too Long. I got to get back to You Show now. Come on deck, don't let me down now''. Ash thought to himself before he put his right-hand fingers on his deck. Ash closed his before he opened them. "MY TURN''. Ash shouted out drawing his card and making a shock wave that made Yuto raise his hands to protect himself from the Impact.

Ash looked at his Card and smirked at what he saw it was. "That's what I'm talking about''. Ash thought to himself before he placed the card in his hand before he held his right arm out.

"I revel my face down card, **Monster Reborn** ''. Ash said as his face down revelled itself to show one of Ash's favourite card.

"With Monster, Reborn, I'll bring back my Black XYZ Dragon''. Ash said as a black portal appeared on the ground before Black XYZ Dragon came out with his Wings spread open.

 **White Dragon – Black XYZ Dragon/ ATK Points: 2500/ DEF Points: 2000.**

Black XYZ Dragon and Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon roared at each other again. "Even if you bring back Black XYZ Dragon, it doesn't stand a Chance against Dark Rebellion''. Yuto said to Ash. Ash smirked at Yuto before he grabbed a card and held it with his right Index and middle fingers.

"Right now, he can't, but with this he can''. Ash said before he showed Yuto his card. "I activate Rank-Up- Magic White Dragons force''. Ash said before he slotted it in his duel disk and the card appeared with Black Lightning coming of the card.

Yuto's eyes widen he when he saw Ash's card. "Aw Crap. Not that. Anything but that''. Yuto pleaded Ash. Ash smirked at Yuto. "Sorry, but I got things to do so I'll be finishing this now''. Ash said before he held his right arm out. "With the power of White Dragons Force, I rebuild the overlay unit with Black XYZ Dragon''. Ash said as a Black and White Portal appeared on the ground and Black XYZ Dragon flew into it.

"Aw Hell yeah''. Black XYZ Dragon shouted out before he fully disappeared in the portal before Black and White Lightening started coming out. **"Dragon with the colours of White as Light and Black as Darkness! Come forth and strike down all who oppose you with your new-found fangs of pure Darkness!''.** Ash Chanted as a New Dragon could be shine in the White and Black Lightening.

A card slotted out of Ash's Extra deck and Ash grabbed it. Ash then slammed the card on his Duel Blade before he held his right arm into the air. **"Rank Up XYZ Change! Rank 5! White Dragon – Black Chaos XYZ Dragon!''.** Ash shouted out as the Black and White lightening disappeared to revel Black XYZ Dragon's evolve form.

Black Chaos XYZ Dragon looked like Dark Requiem XYZ Dragon. It was the same size. He had glowing Purple eyes, was Black and White with glowing Purple lines all over its body. It had Dark Dragon Wings when Dark Requiem didn't with the same marks on its wings, only they were glowing as well. It had Black Claws. It also had Black amour like Dark Requiem only black all over its body. The amber gems on its wings were Glowing Black and finally its tail had glowing Purple Marks on and spikes on it as well. Its Fangs were also very Dark and sharper that it looked like it could pierce anything. Two Black Lights were around the Dragon as well.

Black Chaos XYZ Dragon let loose a powerful roar, creating a powerful shockwave that almost made Yuto go flying.

 **(White Dragon - Black Chaos XYZ Dragon**

 **Rank: 5/ATK Points: 3000/ DEF Points: 2500/Attribute: Dark/ Type: Dragon/ XYZ/ Effect.**

 **When this card battles, your opponent cannot activate monster effects.**

 **You can only activate the effects of this card if it was summoned using White Dragon - Black XYZ Dragon as an XYZ material.**

 **During either player's turn you can detach an overlay unit from this card and target a monster your opponent controls, it's attack becomes zero and its effects are negated gain ATK Points equal to the ATK Points the opponent's monster lost and Gain Life Points equal to the ATK Points lost and special summon a Monster from your graveyard with ATK Points equal to the same ATK Points that the Opponent's Monster lost.**

Ash Looked at his New Dragon in awe because he could sense the power that his new Dragon had. Ash then had another memory. A memory where he first summoned his Chaos Dragon.

 **(Ash's Memory)**

* * *

Ash **(12-Year-old)** was still duelling against Yuto **(11-Years-old)** , Only difference was that Shay **(13-Year-old)** was watching them now. He was on a bench wearing a Dark Blue jacket over a Silver shirt, Long Grey pants and was watching with a smile.

Yuto had his Dark Rebellion on his field alone, while Ash just used Monster Reborn to summon back his Black XYZ Dragon and just used Rank-Up-Magic White Dragons force to Rank Up Black XYZ Dragon and his Ranked-up monster was about to be summon.

"Hey, mind if we join''. Shay heard a voice from his left. Shay turned to see two 11-year-old children. One was a boy and the other was a girl. They were also twins.

The Boy had Dark purple hair, Blue eyes, Pale Skin, was wearing a Blue Jacket over a Dark shirt, had Dark grey pants and White shoes.

The Girl had Light Blue hair and light blue bangs, had Red eyes, Pale skin, was wearing a White shirt, blue skirt, and Blue high heel shoes.

Shay smiled at them. "Hey, Shark and Rio. Wasn't expecting you two to be here''. Shay said to the boy and girl that he called Shark and Rio.

These two children were Shark or Reginald and Rio. Ash's adopted younger brother and Sister.

Shark and Rio smiled back at Shay, well to be honest Rio smiled at him while Shark just waved at him. "We just came here to find Satoshi''. Rio said to Shay. Shark then looked at Ash who held his right arm out with a Black and White portal in front of him on the ground.

"Looks like his Duelling again''. Shark said looking back at Shay. Rio looked over at Ash and her checks turned a little red. "Well what do you expect of him. Duelling is his favourite thing to do and he loves Duelling''. Rio said staring at Ash.

Both Shay and Shark chuckled at Rio. They both know of her and Lulu's crush on Ash. They were both overprotective of their sisters, but they trusted Ash very much with their sisters.

Ash was about to summon White Dragon – Vengeance, but then he heard Black XYZ Dragon's voice. My Lord, wait''. Ash heard Black XYZ Dragon's voice making him stop. A card then slotted out of Ash's Extra deck. Ash grabbed it and looked at it to see it was a blank card. "Use this my Lord''. Ash heard Black XYZ Dragon's Voice again.

Ash Kept staring at the Card before he smirked. "Alright then, if that is what you want''. Ash said in his mind. Ash then held the card out. **"Dragon with the colours of White as Light and Black as Darkness! Come forth and strike down all who oppose you with your new-found fangs of pure Darkness!''.** Ash chanted as a Dragon could be seen in the Black and White Lightening.

Yuto, Shay, Shark and Rio looked at Ash in confusion. They never heard Ash use that Chant. Ash's Blank card then changed into a Black Card that had 5 black stars and had an image of a Dragon on it. **"Rank Up XYZ Change! Rank 5! White Dragon – Black Chaos XYZ Dragon!''.** Ash shouted out as he placed the card on his Duel blade and his new Dragon appeared realising a powerful roar that created a powerful shock wave almost sending Yuto, Shay, Rio and Shark flying.

 **(Ash's Memory END)**

* * *

Ash took deep breaths as he memories of Shark and Rio returned. "Shark, Rio''. Ash said as his adopted siblings appeared in his mind.

Ash then looked at Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon before he pointed at Dark Rebellion. "I activate Black Chaos XYZ Dragon's effect. By getting Rid of an Overlay unit, Chaos XYZ Dragon can now take away Dark Rebellion's ATK Points''. Ash said Chaos XYZ Dragon eat one of its overlay units and its Wings flashed with black Lightening before the Black Lightening shot out and wrapped around Dark Rebellion.

 **Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon/ ATK Points: 2500 – 2500 = 0000.**

 **White Dragon – Black Chaos XYZ Dragon/ ATK Points: 3000 + 2500 = 5500.**

Yuto looked at his Dragon in shock. "That's not all''. Ash said getting Yuto to look back at him. "Black Chaos XYZ Dragon also lets me gain Life Points qual to Dark Rebellion's ATK Points that he lost and I can summon a monster from my Graveyard''. Ash said as a black portal appeared on the ground and Chaos Dragon's wings flashed before the shined down on Ash and in the black portal, Black XYZ Dragon came out and went next to Ash on his left side.

 **Ash Life Points: 3000 + 2500 = 5500.**

 **White Dragon – Black XYZ Dragon/ ATK points: 2500/ DEF Points: 2000.**

Ash then pointed at Dark Rebellion. "I think Black XYZ Dragon wants some payback. **Go Dark Revolt of the Black Lightning Disobey** ''. Ash shouted out as Black XYZ Dragon's Fangs flashed with Black Lightening before he charged and pieced past Dark Rebellion, before Dark Rebellion Exploded from his brother's attack. **(2500 – 0000 = 2500.)**

 **Yuto Life Points: 3500 – 2500 = 1000.**

Yuto granted his teeth. "Now It's Black Chaos XYZ Dragon's Turn''. Ash said as Black Chaos Dragon took flight and smashed past the warehouse's roof sending the destroyed roof parts all over the place and Chaos XYZ Dragon stopped in the middle of the air looking down at Yuto with its Wings flashing with Black lightening and his Fangs flashing with lightening.

" **Now go! Chaos Black Disaster Disobey''.** Ash shouted as Chaos Dragon then dived down at Yuto Black Thunder now surrounding it. Chaos XYZ Dragon attack contacted with the ground and make a huge explosion.

 **Boom.**

Black Chaos Dragon's attack was so powerful that it created a pillar of Black and White Lightening. "GUAHHHHHHHHHH!''. Yuto shouted out as he was sent flying and landed on his back.

 **Yuto life points: 1000 – 5500 = 0000.**

 **Ash wins.**

Both Black XYZ and Black Chaos XYZ Dragon disappeared as the duel ended with both Ash and Yuto's Duel disk deactivating. "Yuto''. Ash shouted out as he ran to his fallen friend and got on one knee. Yuto looked at his friend with a smile. "As always, you come through and win the duel''. Yuto said as he got up from the ground.

Ash got up as well and the two-friend fist pumped. "You did awesome Yuto''. Ash said to his friend. "Thanks, still I have a lot to learn if I want to beat you someday''. Yuto said to his friend. "Do you remember Shark and Rio now''.

Ash crossed his arms and smiled at his friend. "Yeah, I remember them now. I even remember our first duel''. Ash said to Yuto.

Yuto smiled at Ash, happy to hear that Ash remembers his adopted siblings and how they first met. "I'm glad you remember''. Yuto said to Ash Which Ash smiled back.

Yuto then put his right arm into his cloak. Ash looked at him confuse. "What are you doing''. Ash said looking at Yuto.

Yuto smirked at Ash before he pulled out a long Red Resistance Scarf, making Ash look at the Scarf in shock. "Is that- ''. Ash said in shock looking at the Scarf. Yuto smirked at Ash. "It is. It's your Resistance Scarf, leader''. Yuto said as he handed it to Ash.

Ash kept looking at the Scarf in shock before he smiled at it. Ash then wrapped the Scarf around his neck and the end bit of the Scarf went behind his back. Ash smiled at Yuto. "Thanks, Yuto''. Ash said to Yuto. Yuto gave a thumb up. "I have to go now, contact me when you find Shay, Okay''. Ash said to Yuto. "Got it''. Yuto said to Ash. Ash smiled at Yuto before he walked out of the Warehouse.

Ash looked to see his Duel runner was where he left it. Ash walked up to it and pulled the right handlebar up before he sat down on the seat part of his duel runner and pulled the Right handlebar down.

Ash then put his duel runner helmet on and activated the eye protection. Ash then grabbed both handlebars and twisted them to start up the Engine.

Ash's Duel runner went to Life and the screen on Ash's duel runner turned on. Ash then did a U-turn on his right before he twisted both handlebars and the Duel runner went forward.

Ash's Duel runner was fast and Ash was getting the hang of it better. Ash's Scarf was also flapping against the wind from the speed Ash's duel runner was going.

"I'm coming Guys. Just hold on a little longer''. Ash thought to himself before he twisted both handlebars and went faster than before.

 **(5 minutes later)**

* * *

Ash raced off from where he met up with Yuto, happy that his friends had forgiven him for his absence, and that they had returned his Resistance Scarf, and started his way back to You Show.

"Excuse me?!" Ash slowed to a stop and turned his head, seeing someone with a bright smile on his face. "You're Ash, right?"

Ash blinked at the recognition. "Uh, yeah. Why?"

The kid ran up to him, looking about his age. He had Red hair, black shirt, Red pants, Red shoes. "Haha, sorry. I heard you were an incredible duelist with an incredibly rare and powerful card. Star, something. Sorry, I can't really remember what it was called."

"If you're talking about Stardust Dragon, then yeah."

"That was it! Stardust! I wanted to know if I could see it."

Ash quirked an eyebrow. "Uh, why?"

"I wanted to know if it was as awesome as the rumors said. When I heard about it, I did everything I could to find you, and eventually heard that you went to You Show. I was just heading their when I saw you. Please can I have a look at it?"

Ash found it hard to say no to the face they were giving him, looking like something between a kicked puppy and a cute little newborn baby with how it affected him. 'Awe, man! This face is too hard NOT to say yes too! You don't mind, do ya Stardust?'

Stardust appeared beside him, looking something between embarrassed and prideful. 'W-well… I suppose it couldn't hurt.'

Ash then let out a sigh as he fished out Stardust's card. "Alright, alright. You can take a look." Just as he held up the card for him to see, a flash of movement occurred. By the time Ash had processed the moment, Stardust was no longer in his hand and the kid was running away! "Wha- GET BACK HERE!" The alley he had ducked into was too narrow for his runner to turn into, so he quickly dismounted and ran after him.

Ash chased him down the alley as he turned the corner. Turning onto a slightly wider alley, he stopped at what he saw. He saw the kid that took his card holding it out to someone painfully familiar.

It was Silver, with some of his goons behind him and a malicious smirk on his face, and standing right next to a barrel with a flame in it. As he took the card from his accomplice, he turned to Ash with an insane look in his eyes. "Oh, hello Ash. Or should I call you, White Dragon Mask?"

Ash glared at him in fury. "How did you find me?"

"Oh, it was easy. After all, no one else in this city uses White Dragon cards. Not to mention that you are oh so near to my precious Zuzu."

"She isn't yours you bastard!". Ash said to Silver.

"Well she soon will be. Or you can say goodbye to your oh so precious Stardust Dragon card!" He then held up both his hands to separate sides of Stardust's card!

Ash widened his eyes in shock. "You wouldn't dare…"

"Oh wouldn't I? Because these are your options. Option 1; You back off from Zuzu, you tell her that you hate her and never want to see her again, and you disappear from both our lives. Or option 2; Watch as I destroy the Ace of your deck!"

Ash grit his teeth, unsure of what to do. 'There's no way I would do any of that! But Silver actually seems crazy enough to do it. And with the way he's holding that card, he can destroy it before I can get close enough, no matter how quickly I move! What can I do!?'

'My lord…' Ash perked slightly, hearing Stardust's voice, but unable to see him without his card. 'Do not worry about me…'

His eyes then widened to the limits. 'WHAT?! NO WAY IN HELL!'

'Listen to me My Lord! I am not important enough to sacrifice the happiness of another in order to keep around. And we cannot be certain that Silver is truly capable of going through it.'

'I'M NOT WILLING TO RISK IT! Stardust please! What about Nightingale!'

Stardust didn't reply for a moment. '… It will hurt… but I know she would understand. After all,' His voice then put on a loving and accepting tone. 'She was the one who agreed to marry me.'

Ash let a tear escape from his eyes, before he shut them completely, fists clenched. 'You bastard… You better not die, you hear me!'

'Heh. I swear by the starlight in my wings. I will not perish, my lord.'

Ash swallowed the lump in his throat, before returning his attention to the triumphant looking Silver. "Well? Have you come to a decision?"

"Go to hell you b***! There is no way I am EVER leaving Zuzu's side!"

Silver's smirk only grew. "Well in that case," Time then seemed to slow down for Ash, as Silver separated his hands, never losing his grip on the card with either, and Ash heard the sound of tearing paper, and a cry of pain from his partner, before the cry was abruptly cut off when the sound of tearing ended.

Ash looked on, eyes wide from shock, as Silver let go of the 2 halves of Stardust's card in the open flames, and what was left of Stardust was burned to ashes.

As Silver began to laugh maliciously at having gotten his revenge and rain began to fall, the last thing Ash saw was red.

* * *

The next thing he knew, Ash was standing over someone wearing the same clothes that Silver was, but their face was so swollen and bruised, that he was completely unrecognizable. Blood was also staining the outfit in numerous areas, forever ruining the clothes.

Strewn across the alley, every one of Silver's goons, both the ones Ash saw before and the extra dozen or so that Silver had hidden in case something happened (he should have brought more men, and maybe a tank), but they were no match for Ash, who was far more furious than when he had taken Zuzu. For each of them were in different conditions of broken. They were lucky that Ash hadn't killed any of them. For some of them, Ash had broken bones they didn't even know they had!

And he made sure to break just about every single one of Silver's.

As for the accomplice, he was curled up in the corner, frozen in fear of the terrifying force that was Ash and unable to do anything other than shake in trauma, as Ash performed feats that would otherwise have been impossible without his Crimson Dragon Powers.

As Ash looked about the damage he caused to Silver and his goons, he felt incapable of showing any form of sympathy. As he then turned to the clouds that were pouring down rain, he let his powers flow forth once again as he let out a powerful and heart-wrenching roar of pain and loss.

As Tears went down Ash's check, he turned around and went back to his Duel Runner to save You show from LEO Duel School.

* * *

Nightingale was starting to feel slightly anxious. Stardust was usually back by now. But she didn't worry too much about it. She knew how busy he could get, and simply believed it was another one of those times.

As she heard the flapping of wings outside their home, she put on a bright smile as she went to greet hr husband.

Which soon faltered, when she saw not Stardust, but Silver Pendulum, Black Xyz, Green Synchro, and Purple Fusion Dragons at the front of her home. She then looked at them all nervously, noticing that all of them had a hard time looking at her. As well as the solemn and sad looks they all carried.

One of them then took a deep breath, and moved forward. "Hello Nightingale. I'm afraid… We don't come with good news…"

Nightingale's eyes widened, and she held her wings up to her mouth, shaking from worry. "No… No… No, no, nononononono please no. Please, where is Stardust!"

They then looked down, unable to tell her what she wanted to hear, and unwilling to say the truth themselves.

Their silence was all she needed. Nightingale broke down completely, falling to her knees with wings covering her face, as she began to openly weep for the loss of her husband.

* * *

 **It breaks my heart to do this to Stardust Dragon. However he will return next chapter as a new Dragon. I now need Plant type Pendulum monsters for my Synchro Story. I promise to make my next chapter as soon as I can.**

 **Later, Lets Rev it up.**


	8. Chapter 8 The new Stardust Dragon

**Hey guys. I did this chapter as fast as I could. Now for some questions answered.**

 **Shrouded Absol: That would be to crul, no matter what Silver did. Ash won't do that.**

 **Dale Allen: No to Dark Magician girl.**

 **Fanfic Meister: Good to know. I'll do my best to work hard.**

 **GodX: Rio is already in, also monsters do die when their card is ripped.**

 **Now Prepare for the new Stardust because his awesome.**

* * *

 **The rebirth of a Star.**

Ash raided his Duel runner in silence in the rain. Still refusing to believe that Stardust Dragon was really gone. "He can't be gone. He just can't''. Ash thought to himself with tears still going down his eyes.

"Stardust''. Ash thought to himself, before a memory appeared in his mind.

* * *

 **(Ash's Memory)**

Ash as a 3-year-old child was having trouble sleeping. He was wearing White sleep clothes and was in a White bed trying to sleep, but it was raining outside with thunder as well.

The Thunder roared outside scaring Ash, who put his pillow over his head. Ash's Room was a simple one. Just a bed with two doors. One door that let Ash leave his room and the other door leaded to Ash's Play room.

Young Ash closed his eyes in fear from the lightening. "Don't be afraid, young one''. Ash heard a Voice that wasn't his Father's voice. Ash opened his eyes to see that there was Light coming from his play room.

Ash looked at the light in confusion. The voice and the Light seemed to make Ash's fear disappear. Young Ash got up from his bed and walked over to the door of his play room. Ash twisted the handle and opened the door.

The Light was still around before it disappeared. Ash's play room had everything that a Child could play with. A slide, some toys, a bounce house and Ash's favourite, a Dragon toy to swing on.

Young Ash looked down to see the back of a card. Ash walked up to it and got on his knees and picked up the card to looked at it.

Young Ash's eyes had stars in them when he saw the card. It was a level 8 Dragon type Synchro monster. It had 2500 ATK Points and 2000 DEF Points and was Wind attribute. Ash looked at the card's name. "Stardust Dragon''. Ash said looking at the card he was holding.

"That is my name, young one''. Ash heard the voice again from behind him. Young Ash turned around to see Stardust Dragon behind him in spirit form. Ash's eyes still had stars in them.

"Your so cool''. Ash said looking at Stardust Dragon. Stardust Dragon chuckled at Ash. "You're to Kind''. Stardust Dragon said to Ash.

Ash still had stars in them from seeing Stardust Dragon, but then he got a sad look. "Don't you have an owner''. Ash said looking at Stardust. "Indeed, I do''. Stardust Dragon said to Ash.

"Aww. I really wanted to keep you, but you belong to someone else''. Ash said trying hard not to cry. Stardust Dragon chuckled at Ash. "No need to shed tears, young one. You are my master''. Stardust Dragon said to Ash.

Ash gained a happy look on his face. "Yay''. Ash said in joy. Stardust Dragon chuckled again. "My name is Satoshi''. Ash said looking at Stardust Dragon. "My name is Stardust Dragon, young one''. Stardust Dragon said making young Ash smile.

* * *

 **(Ash's memory end)**

More tears went down Ash's face as he remembered how he first met Stardust Dragon. "Stardust Dragon''. Ash shouted out through the rain as he kept riding to You Show duel school.

* * *

 **(Yu-gi-oh! Arc v opening 1: Believe (English subbed)**

 **(Pictures of Yuya reveal themselves, with different colours)**

 **Believe X Believe Be-Be-Be-lieve Buddies!**

 **(Two colours show two of Yuya's shadows while the other two shows Ash's)**

 **Believe X Believe**

 **(The Japanese opening title revels itself; with two pendulums swinging across each other)**

 **Believe x Believe**

 **(Zuzu and Gong's pictures reveal themselves)**

 **Believe x Believe**

 **(Yoko, Tate, Ally, Fredrick and Zuzu's father's pictures replace Zuzu and Gong's)**

 **(YOU)! The strongest Card ain't winnin' or losin'**

 **(Yuya and Ash prepares to duel with their duel disk; summons Performapal Hip Hippo and White Dragon- Silent wind)**

 **(You) At FullSpeed, my heart's a poundin'- On the game**

 **(Yuya rides on his hippo and Ash rides on his dragon's back, like they were in an Action duel)**

 **Dan Dan Dan Dan Done! Done! Done! Done!**

 **(Performapal Whip snake, Sword Fish, Skeeter skimmer appears)**

 **Dan Dan Dan Dan Done! Done! Done! Done!**

 **(Performapal Turn Toad, Cheermole, and Kaleidoscorp appears)**

 **Swing, ma-ma-mah mind!**

 **(Yuya's pendant glows as he prepares to pendulum Summon)**

 **(Ash's dragon pendent glows as he prepares to Xyz, Synchro, Fusion and pendulum Summon)**

 **The pendulum of Souls, The Ultimate Confusion**

 **(A Pendulum Summon occurs, with Timegazer Magician and Stargazer Magician in the Pendulum Scale with an XYZ, Synchro, and Fusion Summon occurs)**

 **(Three monsters come out of the portal with a White dragon appearing from XYZ, Synchro and Fusion Summon)**

 **Impulses – Got it, got it**

 **The game's so intense, it's a serious revolution.**

 **(Sylvio appears sneering while holding three cards)**

 **(Declan appears, adjusting his glasses)**

 **(Ash's eyes burst into Crimson flames and the Crimson Dragon appears behind him)**

 **(Ash and Yuya's monsters appear together)**

 **Just breakin' the wall…**

 **Just breakin' the wall…**

 **(Yuya's Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon appears along with Ash's Stardust Dragon and White dragon- silver pendulum dragon)**

 **(Yuya lands on his dragon, Ash grows crimson wings and fly's with his Dragons)**

 **Ride on now**

 **Believe X Believe**

 **Everybody's goin' ta break down that wall**

 **(Yuya rides on Odd Eyes, while Ash fly's with his two Dragons before two more White Dragons appear next to him)**

 **(Hippo Carnival appears with Lyrical Luscinia Assemble Nightingale next to them holding a Baby Light Blue and White Dragon in her arms)**

 **You're gonna beat, beat it**

 **Let's race towards an infinite future without hesitatin'**

 **(The Hippo tokens dance for Yuya before they blow kisses at Yuya, the little green Dragon did a little roar at Stardust Dragon with Lyrical Luscinia Assemble Nightingale giving a wink at Stardust dragon causing him to blush)**

 **Make it, Make it, Show courage (Break it now)**

 **(Zuzu and Gong held out their hands)**

 **Step ahead! Let's take a step forward (Do it now)**

 **(Sora, Tate, Ally and Fredrick jumps up together)**

 **Here comes the fun part! So, everyone, be a Believer!**

 **(Yuya and Odd-eyes run on a rainbow, with Ash, Stardust Dragon, White Dragon- Sliver Pendulum Dragon and his other Dragons flying next to them)**

 **Believe X Believe Be-Be-Be-lieve Buddies!**

 **(Zuzu, Gong, Zuzu's father, Sora, Tate, Ally and Fredrick's Pictures appear)**

 **(Yuya and Ash leads in front of their friends in front of You Show Duel School)**

* * *

Ash Parked his Duel runner under the You show Building's shade so that it won't get wet. Ash pulled up the left handlebar and got off his Duel runner. He took his helmet off and put it on his Duel Runner.

Ash's body was then engulfed in Crimson Fire for 5 seconds before the Crimson fire disappeared and revealed Ash fully dry.

Ash walked up to the door and the door opened for him before he walked in with his hands in his pockets.

Ash walked to hall that was next to the duel field to see Yuya looking at a young man wearing a black jacket that was older then him with everyone else looking at the two. Besides the Chairwoman of LEO duel school were two boys and one girl.

One boy had light purple air, wearing purple and White clothes. The other boy had long wild brown hair with light brown shirt, blue pants, shoes and was holding a wooden sword. The girl had brown skin, red eyes, black hair and was wearing a blue shirt, yellow pants and blue shoes.

"I'm Back''. Ash called out making everyone look to see Ash with his hand in his pockets. "ASH''. Ally, Tate, Fredrick and Zuzu said as they rushed over to him with Zuzu wrapping her arms around Ash's shoulders. Ash hugged Zuzu back. "Where have you been. I've been worried sick''. Zuzu said with her head-on Ash's shoulder. "Sorry I worried you''. Ash said to his girlfriend.

The three LEO Duel School students looked at Ash from below to top. "So, that's Ash''. All three of them thought to themselves. "He doesn't look so tough to me''. The Boy with Purple hair thought. "So, that is that Guy that Everyone says that's better than Synchro then me''. The Boy with the Wooden sword. "So, that is the famous White Dragon emperor. He is quite handsome''. The Girl thought to herself with a little red in her checks.

Zuzu let go of Ash and Ash looked at Declan and Declan looked back at Ash. "Is this guy that Declan Akaba that Yuto was talking about''. Ash thought to himself. "Yuya''. Ash said getting Yuya to look at him. "I'll take over from here. You just sit back and I'll take care of the rest''. Ash said walking next Yuya, without breaking eye contact with Declan. Yuya's eyes widen before he nodded to Ash. "Alright, take care of the rest''. Yuya said before he stepped back.

Declan kept his eyes on Ash. "So, you are Ash Ketchum''. Declan said still looking at Ash. "And your Declan Akaba''. Ash said as he kept looking at Declan. Declan nodded before both him and Ash walked into the field with Declan taking his jacket off.

Ash and Declan attached their duel disk on their left forearm. Skip was still in the computer room looking at Ash and Declan. "Come on, Ash''. Skip thought to himself. "You're our only hope to beat Declan''.

With Yuya and the other. They were watching Ash and Declan from the window connected to the hall way. "GO ASH''. Ally, Tate and Fredrick shouted out. Yuya looked at Zuzu to see her looking at Ash worried. "He'll be fine''. Yuya said getting Zuzu to look at him. "Ash is Strongest Duellist that I know. He'll win this''. Yuya said making Zuzu smile before she nodded to him. Sora was licking a lollypop, while watching. "Let's see if Ash can beat this Declan guy''. Sora thought to himself. "Gong Will cheer as best as Gong can''. Gong shouted out

"The Action field choice can be yours''. Declan said with his arm crossed. "Your confident. Skip, give us the best Action field that you got''. Ash said still looking at Declan. Skip nodded to Ash. "Alright Ash''. Skip said before he pressed a button on his computer and the duel field started to change. "Action field. Athletic Circus! Activate''. Skip said as the duel Field changed to a Circus field with poles, Swings, typical circus stuff.

Ash and Declan were standing on metal platforms. Ash looked left and Right. "Circus field, Huh. That's a new one''. Ash said looking at the field. "It's Yuya's best field. We wanted to see how this field works for you''. Skip said to Ash from the computer room. Ash looked back at Skip before he nodded to him. Ash turned back to look at Declan and activate his duel Dragon field before he slotted his deck in.

Yusei and Yugi appeared in spirit form. "Be careful Ash''. Yugi said to Ash. "You can tell from just the way he holds himself that his strong''. Yusei said looking at Declan.

Ash nodded to them without looking at them. Yusei and Yugi went back to Ash's heart. Declan slotted his deck in his duel disk before he activated his Duel blade.

" **Let's duel''.** Ash and Declan shouted out as they drawled their top five cards with action cards spreading across the field.

 **Ash Life Points: 4000/ Number of cards in hand: 5.**

 **Declan Life points: 4000/ Number of cards in hand: 5.**

Henrietta watched with a smirk. "Let's see if this White Dragon Emperor is as impressive as Declan said''. Henrietta thought to himself. "The First move can be yours''. Ash said as he held his five cards in his left hand. "Very well''. Declan said before he took three cards from his hand and slotted them in. "I'll start off by playing three continues Spell cards''. Declan said as three spell cards appeared on the field with two of them being the same card.

"The First two are **Covenant with the hell gate** ''. Declan said as the two cards glowed. "With these two card, I take 1000 life points on my standby phase''. Declan said making everyone from You Show duel school widen their eyes while Ash narrowed his eyes. "1000 life points every standby phase''. Yuya said looking at Declan's card. "Why would he do that''. Zuzu said looking at Declan's card.

Ash kept his eyes narrowed at Declan. "I presume that there is something good that comes from sacrificing 2000 life points''. Ash said looking at Declan. "Indeed. I get to add two D/D Monsters from my deck to my hand''. Declan said as two cards slotted out of his deck and he added them to his hand.

Ash kept his eyes narrowed at Declan. "D/D Monsters''. Ash thought to himself. "Now my last spell card, Covenant with the Swamp King''. Declan said as his last spell card glowed. "Now I take another 1000 Points of damage in exchange to Fusion summon''. Declan said making Everyone from You show widen their eyes while Ash kept looking at Declan. "3000 Points of damage just to Fusion summon''. Ash thought to himself.

A purple portal appeared behind Declan while Declan sent two cards from his hand to the Graveyard. "I fuse D/D Cerberus with D/D Berformet''. Declan said as his two monster which one looked like a Wolf with three heads and stands on two feet and the other looked like a winged beast appeared before the purple portal sucked them in. **"I Fusion summon! Level 7! D/D/D Oracle King d'ARC!''.** Declan said as a woman devil like monster with Blue wings, had a white mask, grey hair, red eyes and had a sword appeared with White amour.

 **D/D/D Oracle King d'ARC/ ATK Points: 2800/ DEF Points: 2000.**

Ash looked at Declan's monster with interest. "Not bad''. Ash thought to himself. Declan slotted two cards in his duel disk and two cards appeared on his field. "I'll END my turn with two face down cards''. Declan said as he ended his turn.

 **Turn 2.**

 **Ash Life Points: 4000/ Cards in hand: 5.**

"Let's see if you can defeat my Oracle King''. Declan said with a smirk on his face. Ash smirked back at him. "Because what you wish for. It might come true''. Ash said as he drawled his card before he looked at it and smirked. "I'll start off by playing my spell card, White Dragon Fusion''. Ash said as he slotted the card in his duel disk and the spell card appeared on his field.

The three LEO Students named Dipper, Kit and Julia widen their eyes. "Fusion''. Kit said looking at Ash's card. "That means he can Fusion summon''. Dipper said looking at Ash. "Let's see how his skills at Fusion are''. Julia said looking at Ash.

Two cards slotted out of Ash's deck and Ash grabbed them. "White Dragon Fusion allows me to Fusion summon using monsters from my deck''. Ash said making Declan, Henrietta, Julia, Kit and Dipper's eyes widen from what Ash said. Ash held the two cards up. "I'll fuse White Dragon – Zenith with White Dragon – Lancer''. Ash said as the two White Dragon appeared before a Purple portal appeared behind the two Dragon and the Dragon went into the portal.

" **Dragon with the colours of White and Purple! Come forth and disintegrate your enemy's!** ''. Ash said as his Extra deck opened and a card slotted out. Ash Grabbed the card before he slammed it on his Duel Blade. **"I Fusion summon! Level 8! White Dragon – Purple Fusion Dragon!''.** Ash said as his Fusion Dragon appeared with a roar while spreading it wings.

 **White Dragon – Purple Fusion Dragon/ ATK Points: 2800/ DEF Points: 2500.**

* * *

 **(Leo tower)**

In the computer room in LEO Building an alarm was set off with the waves in the screen going haywire. "What's going on?!''. A woman employee exclaimed.

"We are detecting a very powerful summon in the inner city!''. One of the employees answered.

"Analyse it''. The woman said.

"Analysing in progress!''. A loading bar reached 100% with the word "FUSION''. Across the page. "Fusion summon!''.

* * *

 **(Back at You show)**

"It's Purple Fusion Dragon''. Ally, Tate and Fredrick shouted out. Sora looked at Ash's Dragon in fear before he calmed down. Yuya and Zuzu were smiling at Ash and how he summoned one of his Aces on the first turn.

Gong was surprised. This was the first time he was watching Ash Duel and was surprised at Ash's skills. Declan's mother and the three LEO Students were surprised at Ash's first move. "He Fusion Summon on his first turn''. Julia, Kit and Dipper said in shock. "Amazing, he really is as impressive as Declan said''. Declan's mother thought.

Declan looked at Purple Fusion Dragon in awe. "So that is your Fusion summon''. Declan said to Ash. Ash smirked at Declan before he held his two Dragon cards. "Since Lancer and Zenith were Pendulum monsters, they go to the extra deck instead of the Graveyard''. Ash said as he slotted his two cards in his Extra deck.

Purple Fusion Dragon then unlashed a Purple breath attack at Declan's monster, but instead of Destroying it, d,Arc was now barely able to stand and Declan's three spell cards were now melting.

Everyone looked at Declan's monster and spell cards in shock. "Purple Fusion Dragon effect activates''. Ash said making everyone look at him. "When Fusion Dragon is summoned, all spells, Traps and monster effects are negated''. Ash said making Declan's eyes widen.

Ash then held his right arm in the air. "I activate Purple Fusion Dragon's effect. Now all special summoned monsters you control lose their ATK points and Purple Fusion Dragon gains the ATK Points that were taken away''. Ash said as his Dragon opened his wings and purple thorns came out of Purple Fusion Dragon's wing and wrapped around d,ARC.

Purple energy appeared over d,ARC before being drained by Purple Fusion Dragon's thorns.

 **D/D/D Oracle King d'ARC/ ATK Points: 2800 – 2800 = 0000.**

 **White Dragon – Purple Fusion Dragon/ ATK Points: 2800 + 2800 = 5600.**

"Fusion Dragon now has 5600 ATK Points''. Ally said looking at Ash's Dragon. "If this attack hits, Ash wins and the school is saved''. Tate said looking at Ash. "Shivers''. Fredrick said shaking is body sideways.

Ash however kept his guard up. "Purple Fusion Dragon attacks Oracle King''. Ash said as his Dragon prepared its breath attack. Declan started to jump up on higher metal platforms. "I activate the trap, Covenant with the Valkyrie''. Declan said as his Face down card flipped over. "I take 1000 points of damage each Standby phase and all Fiend type monsters I control gain 1000 ATK Points''. Declan said as a purple aura appeared over Oracle King.

 **D/D/D Oracle King d'ARC/ ATK Points: 0000 + 1000 = 1000.**

"Don't let that stop you Purple Fusion Dragon. **Purple stream of Destruction** ''. Ash shouted out as Purple Fusion Dragon unlashed its breath attack. Purple Fusion Dragon's attack made an explosion when it made contact with Declan's monster.

"HE DID IT''. Ally, Tate, Fredrick, Zuzu said in joy thinking that Ash won. Yuyu, Gong and Sora noticed that Declan's mother wasn't worried and that Julia, Kit and Dipper didn't look worried ever.

Ash kept his guard up, because there no way that a child of Leo can be defeated this easily. The smoke disappeared to revel Declan standing on a higher metal platform with his Oracle King unharmed.

 **Declan life points: 4000 – 2300 = 1700.**

"What''. Everyone from You Show said in shock while Ash narrowed his eyes at Declan. More of the smoke disappeared to revel the Action card, Miracle. "Your spell and Trap card zone was full so why is that Action card there''. Ash said to Declan. "It's simple. I activated the Trap Lease Laundering''. Declan said as his final face down card showed itself. "With this card, all my Covenant cards are negated and destroyed''. Declan said as his other spell and trap cards were destroyed.

"I also get to draw cards equal to the amount of "Covenant'' Cards destroyed by this effect''. Declan said as he drawled 4 cards from his deck.

"Aww man''. Tate and Fredrick said in frustration. "He almost won''. Ally said."It's not over yet. Ash is still in the led''. Yuya said looking at the duel.

Ash looked at Declan impressed. "I wasn't expecting that''. Ash said to Declan. Declan smirked at Ash. "Don't be impressed yet''. Declan said to Ash. "Your duelling style is nothing like hers''. Ash said looking at Ash's Pendent. What Ash said, confused everyone. "May I ask who she is''. Declan said to Ash. Ash shook his head. "It's nothing important''. Ash said before he ended his turn. "I end my turn''. Ash said.

 **Turn 3.**

 **Declan Life Points: 1700/ Number of cards in hand: 4.**

Declan started to chuckle, making Ash look at him. "What's funny''. Ash asked Declan. "It's just that you seem like a nice person. Except niceness is useless on the battlefield''. Declan said.

Ash then started to chuckle as well, making everyone look at him. "May I ask what's so funny''. Declan asked Ash. "You talk like you know the battlefield, yet you don't know anything''. Ash said still chuckling. "You're an even more of a fool then your Father, Declan''. Ash said making Declan and Declan widen their eyes.

Sora's eyes also widen from what Ash said, while everyone else was confuse. "What did you say''. Declan said to Ash while glaring at him. "Beat me, and I'll tell you everything you want''. Ash said to Declan. "Declan, you must win this duel''. Declan's mother said making Declan look at her, before he nodded to her and looked back at Ash.

"My Turn''. Declan said drawing his card. "I summon the Level 3 Tuner Monster, D/D Night howling!''. Declan said as he placed a card on his duel blade and a Vicious mouth monster appeared on Declan's field.

 **D/D Night howling/ ATK Points: 300/ DEF Points:600.**

Ash looked interested while everyone widens their eyes. "When this card is successfully summoned, I can summon a level 4 D/D Monster from my graveyard, but's it's ATK Points become 0000''. Declan said as Cerberus appeared in Night Howling's mouth before he came out.

 **D/D Cerberus/ ATK Points: 0000.**

Declan then held his right arm into the air. "Level 3 D/D Night howling tunes with Cerberus. Declan said as Night Howling turned into 3 green rings that went around Cerberus before Cerberus turned orange before he became 4 lights. Then a beam appeared and consumed the rings and lights.

" **I Synchro summon! Level 7! D/D/D Gust King Alexander''.** Declan shouted out as a Wind Fiend like warrior monster appeared with White amour, green cap and a sword.

 **D/D/D Gust King Alexander/ ATK Points: 2500/ DEF Points: 2000.**

Ash looked at Declan's Synchro monster with an impressed look on his face. While the others had a Shock look on their faces. "A Synchro user''. Everyone said in shock.

Declan then slotted a card in his duel disk and a spell appeared on his field. "I activate **Graveyard XYZ** ''. Declan said as the spell flashed.

 **(Graveyard XYZ/ Type: spell/ Effect: If there are two monsters with the same Level in your Graveyard, you can XYZ Summon using the two selected monsters)**

"Now I can XYZ Summon using two monsters in my Graveyard''. Declan said now making Ash's eyes widen in shock.

Cerberus and Berformet appeared before a black portal appeared and the two monsters went into the portal. "I use the Level 4 Cerberus and Berformet to XYZ summon''. Declan said as black lightening came out.

" **I XYZ Summon! D/D/D Wave King Caesar''.** Declan said as from the black portal, appeared a fiend like warrior.

 **D/D/D Wave King Caesar/ ATK Points: 2400/ DEF Points: 1200.**

"XYZ summon''. Everyone from You show Duel School said in shock while Ash still had his eyes widen from Declan's move. "D/D/D stands for Different Dimension Demon. This is the power of the D/D/D Monsters''. Declan said before he slotted a card in his duel disk. "I'll END My turn by placing a face down and switch Oracle King to DEF mode''. Declan said as Oracle kneeled down and a face down card appeared.

 **Turn 4.**

 **Ash Life Points: 4000/ Number of cards in hand: 5.**

Ash kept looking at Declan's monsters with an impressed look. "Starting to feel nervous''. Declan said noticing Ash looking at his monsters. Everyone then noticed Ash's face. "Ash, don't be nervous''. Zuzu said looking at Ash. Ash then started to chuckle, making everyone look at him.

"Even if you use different Duelling styles, you can bring out a Synchro and XYZ monster out with no problem''. Ash said still chuckling. "You still have a long way to go before you reach Ray's Level''. Ash said to Declan.

Everyone gained a confuse look on their faces. "Who's this Ray?''. Declan said to Ash. "My move''. Ash said ignoring Declan's question, while drawing his card. Purple Fusion Dragon then gained a purple aura around it.

 **White Dragon – Purple Fusion Dragon: 5600 – 2800 = 2800.**

"At the start of my turn, Purple Fusion Dragon loos his ATK point Boost''. Ash said explaining Purple Fusion Dragon's down effect. Ash then held two cards with his Index and middle fingers. "With Scale 2 White Dragon –Silver Wing and Scale 9 White Dragon- Moon Eyes, I set the Pendulum scale''. Ash said as he placed the two cards on the edges on his duel blade. Silver Wing on the left edge and Moon Eyes on the right edge with the words "Pendulum'' across Ash's duel blade in rainbow colures.

Both Silver Wing and Moon Eyes appeared in a blue pillar in the sky with the number 2 under Silver Wing and the number 9 under Moon Eyes with a giant version of Ash's Pendent between the two monsters. "Now I can summon monsters between 2 to 9 now''. Ash said with his Pendant glowing.

Ash's friends cheered for Ash. "PENDULUM''. Ally, Tate, Fredrick, Sora and Zuzu shouted out. "Go Ash''. Yuya shouted out to Ash. **"Great Dragons of White! Come forth and Descend on this battle field!''.** Ash said in a serious tone with the Pendent swing between the two monsters. **"My White Dragons! Descend now! I Pendulum summon''.** Ash shouted out as a White portal appeared between the two monsters and four lights came out.

One Light disappeared to revel White Dragon – Zenith. **"First, from the Extra deck, White Dragon – Zenith''.** Ash said before the second light disappeared to Revel White Dragon – Lancer. **"And White Dragon – Lancer''.** Ash said as the second light disappeared to revel White Dragon – Lancer.

 **White Dragon – Zenith/ ATK Points: 1600.**

 **White Dragon – Lancer/ ATK Points: 1800.**

The two remaining lights disappeared to revel two new Dragons. Both were the same height as Ash. One had Blue Dragon wings, had Blue eyes, 3 finger claws, long blue tail and Blue amber gem on its forehead. That Dragon was White and Blue.

The other dragon was White and Silver, had five finger claws, Silver Dragon wings, A white long tail, Silver eyes and a Blue gem on its head.

" **And from the hand is White Dragon – Silver Eyes and White Dragon – Silent Claws''.** Ash said revealing the two Dragon's names.

 **(White Dragon – Silver eyes/ Dragon type/ Level 4/ Attribute: Light/ ATK Points: 1900/ DEF Points: 1500/ Tuner/ Pendulum/ Effect/ Pendulum Scale: 1/ Pendulum effect: All Dragon type monsters that were Pendulum summoned using this card, gain 500 ATK Points. If a Dragon type monster is Destroyed by battle or card effects, you can special summon this card from your Pendulum Zone/ Effect: This card can only be used as a material for a Dragon type Fusion, Synchro, XYZ or Ritual monster. If this card was used as a material for a level 7 or higher or Rank 7 or higher Dragon type Synchro, Fusion, XYZ or Ritual monster, that monster gains 1000 ATK Points and you get to draw a card from your deck.)**

 **(White Dragon – Silent Claws/ Dragon type/ Level 3/ Attribute: Wind/ ATK Points: 1400/ DEF Points: 700/ Pendulum/ Effect/ Pendulum Scale: 10/ Pendulum effect: On every standby phase, you can add one White Dragon monster from your Graveyard to your hand. Effect: When this card is, Pendulum summoned, you can draw cards from your deck for every White Dragon monster on the field. This card can attack your opponent Directly.)**

Ash's four monsters flew in front of Ash, glaring at Declan's monsters. "He did it''. Ally, Tate, Fredrick and Sora shouted out in excitement. Yuya and Zuzu smiled at Ash making a successfully Pendulum while Gong was surprised at Ash using Pendulum.

Declan's mother and the three LEO students looked surprised as well. "So, the rumours were true that the White Dragon Emperor can use Pendulum summoning''. Julia said with Kit and Dipper still looking at Ash in shock.

Declan looked impressed with Ash's Pendulum summon. "Impressive. You just had Pendulum for a few days and you already mastered it''. Declan said impressed. Ash smirked at Declan. "You haven't seen anything yet. When Silent Claws is, Pendulum summoned, His effect activates''. Ash said as Silent Claws roared before Ash's deck started to glow. "For every White Dragon monster, I control, I can draw one card for each White Dragon monster on my field''. Ash said as he used his right arm to draw 5 cards.

"Since I control 5 White Dragon monsters, I get to draw 5 cards''. Ash said as he added the cards that he just drawled to his hand, making his hand go from 2 to 7.

"Alright, Ash has a full hand again''. Zuzu said looking at her boyfriend. Ash then looked at Declan before he held his right arm in the air. "Level 4 Silver Eyes gives Level 3 Silent Claws a tune up''. Ash said as Silent Claws took flight with Silver eyes turning into 4 green rings that went around Silent Claws looking like they were scanning him

Declan's mother, Julia, Kit and Dipper gained shock looks on their faces. "A Synchro Summon''. Kit, Julia and Dipper said in shock. **"Dragon with the colours of White and Green! Descend and Strike down our enemies at the speed of light with your Wings''.** Ash chantedas Silent Claws turned into three lights before a beam appeared and consumed the Rings and lights.

" **I Synchro summon! Level 7! White Dragon – Green Synchro Dragon''.** Ash shouted out as Green Synchro Dragon appeared from the beam and let out a powerful roar.

 **White Dragon – Green Synchro Dragon/ ATK Points: 2500/ DEF Points: 2000.**

"It's Green Synchro Dragon''. Ally, Tate, Fredrick and Sora said in excitement with Julia, Dipper and Kit looking at Ash's Dragon in shock. Ash continued to glare at Declan. "Now, with the Level 4 White Dragon – Lancer and Level 4 White Dragon Zenith, I overlay''. Ash said as he held his right arm out with Lancer and Zenith turning into two White lights before a Black and White portal appeared in the sky and the two lights went into the portal.

Henrietta, Dipper, Julia and Kit's eyes widen in shock again. "An XYZ summon''. Kit, Dipper and Julia said in shock. **"Dragon with the colours of White and Black! Come forth and descend to strike down our enemies!** Ash chanted as Black and White lightening started to come forth from the Black portal.

" **I XYZ Summon! Rank 4! White Dragon – Black XYZ Dragon!''.** Ash said as Black XYZ Dragon appeared from the black portal. Black XYZ Dragon, Purple Fusion Dragon and Green Synchro Dragon then all roared at the same time.

 **White Dragon – Black XYZ Dragon/ ATK Points: 2500/ DEF Points: 2000.**

"All three Dragons''. Ally, Tate, Fredrick and Sora shouted out in excitement. Yuya and Zuzu looked at Ash's Dragons with hope in their eyes.

Henrietta, Dipper, Julia and Kit looked at Ash's Dragon in disbelieve. Declan looked at Ash's Dragons with an impressed look on his face. "I'm impressed. You used the monsters that you Pendulum summoned to Synchro and XYZ summon''. Declan said as he looked at Ash's Dragons.

Ash however ignored Declan's words and slotted a card in his duel disk. "I activate the spell card; **White Dragon's brothers call** ''. Ash said as the spell card appeared.

 **(White Dragon's brother call/ Type: Spell/ Effect: You can only activate this card if you control Purple Fusion Dragon, Green Synchro Dragon and Black XYZ Dragon. You can special summon one White Dragon – Silver Pendulum Dragon from ether your deck or hand)**

A card slotted out of Ash's deck and Ash grabbed it with his Index and middle fingers. "I can only activate this spell if I control Purple Fusion Dragon, Green Synchro Dragon and Black XYZ Dragon. Now I get to summon this out to the field from ether my hand or deck''. Ash said before he placed his card on his duel Blade. **"Dragon with the Colours of White and Silver! Come forth and destroy your opponents with those Silver eyes! Come, White Dragon – Silver Pendulum Dragon''.** Ash said as his Pendulum Dragon appeared next to his brothers.

All four Dragons let out a powerful roar.

 **White Dragon – Silver Pendulum Dragon/ ATK Points: 2500/ DEF Points: 2000.**

"All four of Ash's Dragons are together''. Ally, Tate, Fredrick and Sora said looking at Ash's Dragons.

Ash looked at his Dragons. "Guys, I'm sorry about Stardust Dragon''. Ash said to them before he looked down at the ground. The four Dragons kept glaring at Declan and his monsters. **"You did all that you could, my Lord''.** Silver Pendulum Dragon said to Ash. **"Stardust wouldn't want us to fell despair''.** Black XYZ Dragon said to Ash. **"He would want us to move on and keep fighting for him''.** Green Synchro Dragon said to Ash.

Ash looked at his Dragons again. "How did Nightingale take the news''. Ash said wanting to know how Stardust Dragon took the news. The four Dragons were silent. **"She was heartbroken. She will probably never recover again''.** Purple Fusion Dragon said to Ash, telling him what happen to Nightingale.

Ash looked down at the ground in sadness. "I'm sorry Nightingale''. Ash thought to himself before he looked at Declan. Ash then pointed at Oracle King. "Green Synchro Dragon, finish what Purple Fusion Dragon started''. Ash said as his Dragon's wings flashed before Green Synchro Dragon flew at Oracle King and destroyed her.

Declan granted his teeth. "Now Fusion Dragon, attack Alexander''. Ash said as Purple Fusion Dragon fired its breath attack at Declan's Synchro monster, making a purple explosion from Purple Fusion Dragon's attack. **(2800 – 2500 = 300)**

 **Declan Life Points: 1700 – 300 = 1400.**

Ash didn't hesitate to point at Declan's XYZ Monster. "Silver Pendulum Dragon, destroy Wace King Caesar''. Ash said as Silver Dragon unleashed its breath attack and Destroyed Declan's monster. **(2500 – 2400 = 100)**

 **Declan Life Points: 1400 – 100 – 1300.**

Smoke from all of Ash's Dragon's attacks was around and keeping everyone from seeing Declan. Soon the smoke disappeared to revel Declan with all his monsters still around, making Ash's eyes widen.

"How the hell''. Ash said in disbelieve. Declan smirked at Ash. "Simple, I activated Caesar's effect''. Declan said as Ash noticed one of Caser's overlay units were gone. "All monsters that I control that were destroyed this turn returns in the price of giving up 1000 life points for each monster that I revived in My standby phase''. Declan said as his three monsters glared at Ash's Dragons. "You would give up 3000 life points, just to keep your monsters''. Ash said looking at Declan.

Declan smirked at Ash. "I activate the trap card, D/D/D Resource Management''. Declan said as his face down card flipped face up. "Now I can return my three monsters in the Extra deck and add two D/D Monsters from my deck to hand''. Declan said as his three monsters disappeared and he added two cards from his deck to his hand.

Ash took deep breaths to calm himself. "Black XYZ Dragon attack''. Ash said as his Dragon charged at Declan. Declan then revealed an Action card in his hand. "I activate the Action spell, Avoid''. Declan said as the face down card appeared in front of him and blocked Black XYZ Dragon's attack.

Ash granted his teeth before he looked at his hand and saw a Trap card. Ash was about to grab it, only to stop with wide eyes. "No, I can't. Nightingale should be alone''. Ash thought to himself. "Ash''. Ash heard Nightingale's voice making him look at his Extra deck. "It is all right, Stardust Dragon would want me to help you when you needed me''. Nightingale said making Ash continue to look at his Extra deck before he grabbed the card and slotted it in his Duel disk. "I'll END my turn with a face down''. Ash said as a face down card appeared on his field.

 **Turn 5.**

 **Declan Life points: 1300/ Number of cards in hand: 4.**

Declan adjusted his glasses. "You're starting lose focus. Making you make moves that are easily to counter''. Declan said making everyone look at Ash, who was breathing heavily. "Ash doesn't look good''. Yuya said looking at Ash. "Maybe he's tired and feeling weak''. Gong said making everyone look at him before they looked back at Ash.

Ash's eye vision was starting to get blurry. Ash shook his head. "Keep it together Ash''. Ash thought to himself.

"My turn''. Declan said drawing his card and looked at it before he slotted it in. "I activate the spell card, D/D soul sacrifice''. Declan said as his spell appeared.

 **(D/D soul sacrifice/ Spell/ Effect: Remove up to 5 D/D Monsters from your graveyard and draw cards equal to the number of cards you removed)**

three of Declan's cards slotted out of his duel disk and Declan grabbed them. "By removing from play my D/D Night howling, D/D Cerberus and D/D Berformet, I can now draw three cards''. Declan said as he put his three cards in his pocket and drawled three cards from his deck.

Declan then held two cards with his index and middle fingers. "I set the Pendulum Scale with Scale 1 D/D Savant Galilei and Scale 10 D/D Savant Kepler''. Declan said as he placed the two cards on the edges of his duel blade. The words "Pendulum'' appeared in rainbow colour.

Two machine-fiend like monsters appeared in a blue pillar in the sky. The number 1 under Savant Galilei and the number 10 under Savant Kepler. "Now I can Pendulum summon monsters that are between level 1 to 10''. Declan said making everyone widen their eyes.

"What the''. Ash said in shock with everyone else feeling the same. **"Come forth rulers of Space and Dragon with the power of darkness! I Pendulum summon''.** Declan said as a portal appeared between his two monsters and four lights came out.

"First are my three D/D/D Hell Armageddon the Great Death Lord''. Declan said as three of the lights disappeared to revel three monsters that are the same. They looked like Machine-Fiend like monsters with no arms or legs.

 **D/D/D Doom King Armageddon / ATK Points: 3000/ DEF Points: 1000.**

"And finally, **D/D/D Dragon King Pendragon** ''. Declan said as the last light disappeared to revel a Dark Dragon with red eyes and its whole body black.

 **D/D/D Dragon King Pendragon/ ATK Points: 2600/ DEF Points: 2400.**

Ash and everyone looked at Declan with looks of disbelieve. "Pendulum summon. But why''. Yuya said in disbelieve. "How did he learn to Pendulum summon''. Sora said in shock. "Ash''. Zuzu said in worry for her boyfriend.

Declan's mother looked proud of Declan. "You created your own Pendulum cards and now we don't need You show''. Declan's mother thought before she looked at Ash. "We'll still need him to tell us what he knows about Leo''. Declan's mother thought looking at Ash.

Declan then pointed at Black XYZ Dragon. "First Doom King Armageddon attacks Black XYZ Dragon''. Declan said as the first Hell Armageddon fired a purple beam that destroyed Black XYZ Dragon, making Ash shield his eyes. **(3000 – 2500 = 500)**

 **Ash life Points: 4000 – 500 = 3500.**

Declan then pointed at Green Synchro Dragon. "The Second Doom Armageddon attacks Green Synchro Dragon''. Declan said as his second Hell Armageddon fired a purple beam that destroyed Green Synchro with Ash falling to one knee. **(3000 – 2500 = 500)**

 **Ash Life Points: 3500 – 500 = 3000.**

Declan pointed at Silver Pendulum Dragon this time. "Dragon King Pendragon attacks Silver Pendulum Dragon''. Declan said as his Dragon fired a Dragon breath attack and destroyed Silver Pendulum Dragon. **(2600 – 2500 = 100)**

 **Ash life Points: 3000 – 100 = 2900.**

Ash put Silver Pendulum Dragon in his Extra deck as Declan pointed at Purple Fusion Dragon. "The last Doom King Armageddon attacks Purple Fusion Dragon''. Declan said as his last Hell Armageddon fired a purple beam at Purple Fusion Dragon and destroyed him with Ash falling to his second knee. **(3000 – 2800 = 200)**

 **Ash Life Points: 2900 – 200 = 2700.**

Ash then held his right arm out. "Purple Fusion Dragon's effect activates when his destroyed. Now all monsters you control are destroyed and you take 500 Points of damage for each monster destroyed''. Ash said as a purple portal appeared in front of him and a breath attack came out and started heading towards Declan's monsters.

However, Dragon King Pendragon got in front of Declan's monsters and took the hit. "What''. Ash said in shock that Pendragon took the hit. "I activated the quick play spell card, **D/D/D Dimension protection** ''. Declan said as the spell appeared on his field.

 **(D/D/D Dimension protection/ Quick play spell card/ Effect: When your monsters are about to be destroyed by a card effect, you can remove one D/D/D monster on your field and all other D/D/D monsters cannot be destroyed by card effects, and all effect damage you take this turn is negated and you gain life points equal to the monster that you banished ATK Points.)**

"With this, by removing Pendragon from play, all my D/D/D monsters can't be destroyed by your Dragon's effect and I gain Life points equal to Pendragon's ATK Points''. Declan said as his Life points went up.

 **Declan Life Points: 1300 + 2600 = 3900.**

"Aww man''. Ally, Tate and Fredrick said in sadness. "Now he has almost all his Life Points back''. Sora said looking at Declan. "Ash don't give up''. Zuzu and Yuya said to Ash.

With Declan's mother and the three LEO students, they were smirking. Thinking that they won this duel.

Declan smirked at Ash. "All your Dragons are gone and you don't have anything left to protect you''. Declan said to Ash. Ash looked at Declan. "I still have this. Trap activate''. Ash said as his face down card flipped face up. "Revel **Lyrical Wishes – White Winged Opera** ''. Ash said as his trap glowed.

 **(Lyrical Wishes – White Winged Opera: Trap/normal**

 **This card can be activated from the hand. You may only activate this card during the turn when "White Dragon Silver Pendulum", "White Dragon Black Xyz", "White Dragon Green Synchro", and "White Dragon Purple Fusion" are destroyed. Target each of those cards: Special summon those cards, ignoring any summoning conditions, then use them to Xyz summon 1 Rank 1 "Lyrical Luscinia" monster from your Extra deck.)**

Everyone looked at Ash's trap in confusion. Ash's trap card had a different name then the cards they have seen him use before. "This card can only be activated when Silver Dragon, Green Synchro Dragon, Purple Fusion Dragon and Black XYZ Dragon are destroyed. Now I can summon all four of them back and use them to XYZ Summon a Lyrical Luscina Monster from my Extra deck''. Ash said explaining his Trap's effect.

Declan looked at Ash with a confuse face. "Lyrical Luscina. You don't any monsters like that.''. Declan said to Ash.

Ash smirked weakly at Declan, as his Four Dragons appeared again. **"I Overlay my Silver Pendulum Dragon, Green Synchro Dragon, Purple Fusion Dragon and Black XYZ Dragon''.** Ash said as his Dragons turned into 4 lights as a black portal appeared and they went into the portal while the portal created some wind that made Ash's Scarf blow in the wind.

" **Birds with Beautiful Wings! Come and nobly Shine on the Battlefield!''.** Ash chanted out with everyone looking at him, thinking that chant doesn't sound like a chant for a Dragon. Ash's Extra deck opened and a card slotted out with Ash grabbing it. **"I XYZ Summon! Fly Down! Rank 1! Lyrical Luscinia – Assembly Nightingale!''.** Ash shouted out as he slammed the card on his Duel blade and from the Black Portal appeared Stardust Dragon's Wife, Nightingale with four lights around her.

 **Lyrical Luscinia – Assembly Nightingale/ ATK Points: 0000/ DEF Points: 0000.**

Everyone was looking at Ash's new monster in awe. Julia, Ally and Zuzu had dip blushes on their faces from how beautiful Nightingale was and the boys looked at Nightingale in wonder at how Ash got that card.

Declan looked at Nightingale for a few seconds before he looked back at Ash. "I'm surprised. I thought that all your cards were White Dragon monsters''. Declan said to Ash. "This card was given to me by someone important''. Ash said to Declan. "Nightingale gains 100 ATK points for every overlay unit she has''. Ash said as Nightingale glowed yellow.

 **Lyrical Luscinia – Assembly Nightingale ATK Points: 0000 + 400 = 400.**

"Nightingale can also attack you directly and attack for as many overlay units she has''. Ash said as he struggled to stand up.

"Her ability may be powerful, but she does not have enough ATK Points to Finish this duel''. Declan said to Ash. "I END my turn''.

 **Turn 6.**

 **Ash Life points: 2700/ Number of cards in hand: 5.**

"You have only one monster on the field, have two Pendulum monsters and nothing strong enough to damage me. You should surrender''. Declan said as Ash moved his hand to draw his card, only for his hand to stop and shake making Ash look at his hand.

"Can I really pull it off? I don't know if I can without Stardust.' He then grits his teeth and clenched his fist from frustration. 'I failed to keep him safe… How can I possibly win this if I couldn't even help him!?' He closed his eyes from the guilt and pain. "Stardust…"

"Ash, snap out of it!". Ash heard Nightingale's voice.

Ash then opened his eyes and turned to Nightingale in surprise, who was giving him a slightly tear-filled look of determination. "Nightingale?". Ash said looking at Stardust Dragon's wife.

Nightingale looked down momentarily. "I know you feel guilty for what happened to Stardust, but you can't let that keep you down!". Nightingale said as she then turned back to him with fierce eyes. "Because Stardust wouldn't want that. For either of us. We mustn't give up on the future just because things get difficult, because he wouldn't want us to give up!". Nightingale said to her mistress's boyfriend making Ash's eyes widen.

* * *

 **(Flash back)**

Ash watched as Silver ripped Stardust Dragon's card, hearing his partner's cry of pain.

* * *

 **(Flash back END)**

Ash's left eye started to twitch. "Stardust. I won't let you down. I have to keep fighting no matter what''. Ash thought to himself.

Ash then looked at Nightingale, slightly teary-eyed, before he quickly rubbed his tears away with his arm. When he lowered it, his eyes were once again determined. "That's right. He wouldn't want us giving up just because he isn't here anymore." As he got up, Ash and Nightingale then turned back to look at Declan. Declan looked at Ash in surprise, seeing a fire in his eyes that he didn't see before. "No Declan. I will never surrender to you''. Ash shouted out.

Declan smirked at Ash. "That's the spirit. Fight on. I would rather defeat you full strength''. Declan said to Ash, happy to finally see that fire that Ash had.

"Everything rides on this Draw! This Duel, my school, my friends! Even so I will not give up''. Ash thought to himself with his Left eye twitching. "MY TURN! DRAW!" Ash then drawled his card and was about to-.

"Well said, my lord''. Ash heard a Voice come from his Extra deck.

Ash and Nightingale froze completely, recognizing the soft voice that both Ash and Nightingale heard, yet unable to believe that they heard it.

As Nightingale turned back in Ash's direction, Ash slowly turned his head to look at his Extra Deck, where a soft white glow could be seen. "T-that voice… It can't be!". Ash said in disbelief.

"Hehehe. I do believe I swore on the starlight in my wings, that I would not perish." Ash's eyes widened to comical levels at those words from the voice. "Though I will admit, that was more effective than I thought it would be''. The Voice said to Ash.

"No way… Stardust?!". Ash said in disbelief looking at his Extra deck.

Nightingale's eyes widened even more at Ash's proclamation as tears formed from her eyes. "S-Stardust?! I-is it… Is it really you?!". Nightingale said in disbelief at hearing Ash say her Husband's name.

The light seemed to grow slightly stronger than before, as Stardust's voice came out slightly stronger. "Indeed, my beautiful Nightingale. I am so sorry to have worried you so much''. Stardust Dragon's voice said to Nightingale.

Nightingale shook her head as she smiled a happy tear-filled smile. "No, no. It is more than enough to know that you are still here and alive, my love''. Nightingale said in happiness that her Husband is alive.

"Well, mostly''. Stardust's voice said sounding excited.

Ash and Nightingale both furrowed their brows before sharing a look, then turning back to the light in Ash's Extra deck as Ash responded. "What do you mean by, 'mostly back'?". Ash said to his partner.

"Haha. Let's just say I've gone through a few changes. And before you ask what kinds of changes, I would much prefer to show them, as opposed to simply telling you. After all, I can tell you have everything needed to do so''. Stardust Dragon said sounding more excited.

Ash looked at the cards he had to work with, and grew a massive smile when he saw what Stardust was talking about. "That's it!". Ash said as he then turned back to his Extra Deck. "Well then, let's not leave anyone waiting!". Ash said as he then turned his attention back on Declan. "Using the currently Scale 2 Silver wing and Scale 9 Moon eyes, I can simultaneously summon monsters from level 3 to 8!''. Ash said as his giant version of his Pendant swinged between the two Dragons.

" **Great Dragons of White! Come forth and Descend on this battle field!''.** Ash said in a serious tone with the Pendent swing between the two monsters. **"My White Dragons! Descend now! I Pendulum summon''.** Ash shouted out as a White portal appeared between the two monsters and two lights came out.

The two lights disappeared to revel Silver Eyes and Lancer, who roared at Declan. "Even if you summon those two Dragons back, they don't stand a chance against my Doom King Armageddon''. Declan said to Ash. Ash smirked back at Declan. "Wrong Declan. Because now you face my ace Monster''. Ash said to Declan.

What Ash said, confused Declan's mother and the three LEO students, but everyone from You Show was now excited. "Ash is finally gonna summon him''. Ally, Tate, Fredrick and Sora said excited. "During this whole Duel, Ash hasn't used him yet''. Zuzu said looking at her boyfriend. Yuya nodded to Zuzu. "Ash still has hope with that Dragon''. Yuya said thinking about Ash's Ace.

Declan knew what Ash was talking about. "So, you will finally show that Dragon to me''. Declan said to Ash, preparing himself while Ash smirked even more.

The shine from Ash's Extra deck grew even brighter. Ash put on a massive grin. "I now tune my level 4 Silver Eyes with my level 4 Lancer!". Silver eyes and Lancer then flew up into the air, with Silver eyes becoming 4 White rings that Lancer flew through. "Why are the Rings White''. Kit said noticing Ash's special Synchro rings which made Julia and Dipper look at the Rings

 **"From the final embers of a dying star, a new hope is forged!''.** Ash Chanted out like how he chanted before with Lancer turning into 4 lights before a beam appeared and consumed the White Rings and Lights. Declan and Ash's friends looked at Ash confused, because they didn't think that was the chant that Ash used to summon his Ace. Ash's Extra deck opened and Ash grabbed the glowing card. **"LET'S REV IT!** **NOVAFORCE STARDUST DRAGON!''.** Ash shouted out as he slammed the card on his duel blade next to Nightingale's card before he held his right arm into the air.

As the light died down, Stardust flew out with a mighty roar, showing off his new form. Stardust looked much like before, except his wings were now constantly shedding a soft white shine, while glowing green markings flowed across the rest of his body. His left arm now had a somewhat gauntlet-like appearance up to a little before the elbow, with the tips of the claws and the middle of the palm a shining green and a straight line of shining green going down the forearm. Lastly, set over his left eye was a purple marking that resembled a shooting star.

 **(Novaforce Stardust Dragon: Dragon-type/Synchro/LIGHT/level8**

 **ATK:2500 DEF:2000**

 **(this card is always treated as Stardust Dragon)**

 **When a spell, trap or monster effect controlled by your opponent is activated, you can tribute this card to negate the activation and apply one of the following effects depending on the negated card:**

 **-monster; Negate the effects of all face-up monsters your opponent currently controls, they all lose 800 ATK and DEF, and cannot declare an attack or change their battle modes.**

 **-spell; Until the End Phase of your next turn, apply this effect: Synchro monsters you control gain 800 ATK and DEF, and when they declare an attack, your opponent cannot activate cards or effects until after the Damage Step.**

 **-trap; Destroy every face up Spell or Trap controlled by your opponent and until the End Phase of your next turn, apply this effect: Synchro monsters you control cannot be destroyed in battle and can deal piercing battle damage. During the End Phase, if this effect was activated (and was not negated): You can Special Summon this card from your graveyard.)**

* * *

( **Leo tower)**

In the computer room in LEO Building an alarm was set off with the waves in the screen going haywire. This had happened three times before, but this time, it was different. The whole Room was flashing Red and the screens started to crack.

"What's going on''. A female worker said in shock.

"We've detected a powerful summon that is too powerful for our system to handle''. A male worker said.

"Which summoning is it''. The Female said looking at the screen. The Screen changed to show a loading bar that reached 100% SYNCHRO. "It's Synchro''. The male worker said as the screen started to crack some more.

* * *

 **(At You Show Duel School)**

Everyone was Looking at Stardust Dragon in awe from his new form. Ally, Tate, Fredrick and Sora were looking at Stardust like it was the greatest thing in the world. Yuya, Zuzu, Gong and Skip were looking at Stardust with looks of shock from how Stardust looked.

Declan's mother, Julia, Dipper and Kit were looking at Stardust in complete shock and awe. Stardust was the greatest monster they have ever seen.

Declan had a look of shock on his face from seeing Stardust's new form. Stardust looked even more powerful than he did before.

Ash was looking at Stardust with happiness and awe from seeing Stardust alive and his new form. Nightingale was blushing a storm from seeing Stardust Dragon's new more Powerful form.

Novaforce Stardust Dragon roared again, making a powerful shock wave. "At last I have returned to the battle field''. Novaforce Stardust Dragon said before he looked at Ash. "What do you think of my new form, my lord''. Novaforce Stardust Dragon said to Ash.

Ash was still looking at Stardust's new form in awe. "You look so awesome, Stardust''. Ash said to Stardust. Stardust chuckled at Ash before he looked at his Wife. "What do you think, my beautiful Nightingale''. Stardust said to his wife.

Nightingale was still looking at her husband's new form in awe. "You look so handsome Stardust''. Nightingale said looking at Stardust. "Thank you''. Novaforce Stardust Dragon said to his wife.

Ash then looked at Declan. "Let's finish this together''. Ash said to Stardust and Nightingale. "Right''. Both Husband and Wife said together.

Declan looked at Ash. "Even if you bring out that Dragon, it is still not strong enough to beat my Demon Kings''. Declan said making Ash chuckle. "He won't need to destroy your Demon Kings. His gonna attack right at you''. Ash said felling happy.

"Impossible. My Demon Kings are on my field. You can't destroy them because when one is destroyed, my other Demon Kings will gain that one's ATK points''. Declan said looking at Ash.

Ash smirked before he picked a card from his hand. "I play the spell card, **Bond between Lyrical and Dragon** ''. Ash said as he slotted his card into his duel disk.

 **(Bond Between Lyrical and Dragon/ Type: Spell/ Effect: You can only activate this card if you control Stardust Dragon and Lyrical Luscinia – Assembly Nightingale. Stardust Dragon Gains Assembly Nightingale's ATK points, and can attack your opponent directly and attack equal to the number of overlay units that Assembly Nightingale has.)**

Ash's spell card appeared on his field and glowed. Novaforce Stardust Dragon held his right arm out to Nightingale and Nightingale took Novaforce Stardust Dragon's arm with a smile with both her and Novaforce Stardust Dragon having a green aura over them both.

Everyone looked at Novaforce Stardust Dragon and Nightingale in surprise. Everyone from You Show looked at Ash's two monsters with smiles while Declan, his mother, Julia, Kit and Dipper were surprised at what Ash's monsters were doing.

"Now Novaforce Stardust Dragon now gains Nightingale's ATK Points''. Ash said as Novaforce Stardust Dragon's green aura glowed a little more.

 **Novaforce Stardust Dragon/ ATK Points: 2500 + 400 = 2900.**

"So, beautiful''. Zuzu said looking at Novaforce Stardust Dragon with everyone else agreeing with her. "It's almost like Ash's monsters are in love''. Ally said looking at Ash's monsters making Zuzu look at her. "Ally's got a point there. Ash's monsters do look in love''. Zuzu thought to herself before she looked back at Ash.

"Even if you increase your Dragon's ATK Points, it stands no chance against my Doom Kings''. Declan said as he adjusted his glasses. Ash smirked at him. "One more thing. Novaforce Stardust Dragon can attack you directly and do it again for every Overlay Unit that Nightingale has''. Ash said with a smirk as Novaforce Stardust Dragon prepared Its New Breath attack without letting go of Nightingale's hand.

Everyone's eyes widen in shock from what Ash said. "What''. Declan said in disbelieve. Ash pointed at Declan. "You Lose. Go **Shining Cosmic** ''. Ash said as Novaforce Stardust Dragon fired its new breath attack with the green markings around his body glowed more.

Stardust Dragon's Dragon went past Declan's three Doom Kings and headed straight for Declan.

 **Boom.**

Stardust Dragon's new attack created a big green Explosion that sent Declan flying, but he landed on his feet. **(2900 X 4 = 11600.)**

 **Declan Life Points: 3900 – 2900 X 4 = 0000.**

 **Ash wins.**

The Action field started to disappear after Stardust Dragon's attack. Ash looked at Novaforce Stardust Dragon and Nightingale and smiled at them. Both Novaforce Stardust Dragon and Nightingale smiled back at Ash, before they disappeared.

Ash and Declan were now back on the duel field. "Welcome back Star…dust''. Ash said felling light headed, before he collapses on the ground out could. The Last Thing Ash saw before he was knocked out was Zuzu running to him.

* * *

 **(Ash's dream)**

The scene showed Ash as a 6-year-old wearing a Dark Blue shirt, Black long pants and dark shoes seating down under a tree holding his kneels with his hands. His hair was still the same. Young Ash then heard a girl's scream making him left his head up to see three boys around a year younger then him surround a Girl that is also a year younger then him.

The Girl had short Black hair with pink bangs hanging at the sides of her face, wearing a black dress and white shoes.

Young Ash got up from the ground and walked over to the kids surrounding the girl.

The leader of the three boys had Red Hair, dark eyes, wearing a red shirt, black pants and red shoes. "Come on Lulu. Just come play with us''. The leader said to the girl.

The Girl shook her head. "Big brother Shay told me to never be around you, so please let me go''. The Girl said to the boy.

The boy glared at the girl. "Forget that jerk and come with us''. The boy said as he grabbed the girl's left hand and started to drag the girl. The Girl struggled against the boy's grip, but then Ash grabbed the boy's arm, making the boy look at Ash.

"She doesn't want to near you. Just let her go and just play with your friends''. Young Ash said before he looked at the girl and the girl looked at him. When Ash and the Girl made eye contact, they both blushed at each other.

The boy let go of the girl's hand and got his arm out of Ash's grip. "Go away, loser''. The boy said making Ash look at him. "Yeah, do you know who he is''. One of the boy's friends said. "His name is Red and he'll be the greatest duellist ever''. The other boy said to Ash.

The boy named Red brought out a duel disk. "You got in my way now face me in a duel''. Red said to Ash. Ash brought out a duel disk that the woman that oversaw the orphanage that he was in gave to him and attach it to his arm.

Ash won the duel.

It was on Ash's first turn and he won with Stardust Dragon very easily. Ash's opponent was knocked out cold with his friends looking at him in shock. Red's two friends grabbed Red and ran off.

Ash looked at the girl and saw her looking at him with awe. Young Ash put on a nervous smile. "Hello''. Ash said to the girl, felling that felling that made him blush.

The Girl blushed as well. "H-Hey''. The girl said to Ash. "Thank you for helping me''. The girl said to Ash. Young Ash smiled at the girl. "Your Welcome, my name is Satoshi''. Ash said to the girl.

"My name is Lulu''. The girl said to Ash with a smile.

The scene then changed to show Ash as a Five-year-old walking around a forest, looking like he was looking for someone. Ash was wearing a White Open Jacket over a Blue shirt, Black Long pants and White shoes.

Young Ash looked left and right before he kept walking. "Sharp Wings, where are you''. Young Ash said looking for his little buddy. "Dose this little Dragon belong to you''. Young Ash heard a voice from behind him.

Young Ash turned around and blushed. Standing 5 feet away from him was a 4-year-old girl. She had Dark Beautiful Red, maroon hair, dark grey eyes that were beautiful. She was wearing a pink shirt, blue pants and in her arms, was White Dragon – Sharp Wings.

Young Ash was both blushing and was surprised that this girl could see Sharp Wings. "Yeah, that's my little buddy White Dragon – Sharp Wings''. Ash said to the cute girl.

The Girl smiled at Ash, which made Ash blush more. The girl was also blushing a little. She then held Sharp Wings out to Ash. "I found this little cutie near a slide and helped him look for you''. The Girl said making Sharp Wings smile at her.

Ash took Sharp Wings from the girl. "Thank You umm''. Ash said not knowing the girl's name. The girl smiled at Ash again. "Ray. Ray Akaba''. The girl called Ray said to Ash. Ash smiled at Ray. "My name is Draco''. Ash said making Ray smile even more.

The Scene then changed to show many of Ash's memories awakening.

* * *

 **(Ash's Dream END)**

Ash's eyes shot open. Ash saw that he was under a roof different the You Show duel school's duel field. Ash felt something holding his left arm.

Ash looked to see Zuzu asleep holding his left arm. She was not even in the bed, she was just lying on the side, holding his hand.

"She's been looking after you since you collapse''. Ash heard Yusei's voice making him look to see Yusei and Yugi in spirit form looking at him. "And Stardust''. Ash said to his teachers. "His alright. His with Nightingale right now''. Yugi said to Ash.

Ash smiled at hearing his partner was alive. "I remember everything now''. Ash said looking at his teachers. Yusei and Yugi smiled at Ash. "Glad to hear Satoshi''. Yusei said to Ash. "Please, just keep calling me Ash''. Ash said to his teachers.

Yusei and Yugi smiled at Ash. "Alright then, Ash''. Yugi said to Ash. "We'll talk tomorrow morning, you should rest''. Yusei said to Ash. Ash nodded to them both. Yusei and Yugi went back into Ash's heart while Ash looked at Zuzu.

Ash then pulled Zuzu into the bed so that she'll have a good sleep. "Good Night, Zuzu''. Ash said before he closed his eyes and went to sleep.

* * *

 **(Spirit World)**

In a White mountain was Novaforce Stardust Dragon and Nightingale looking at the night sky with Nightingale lying against Stardust's chest while Stardust was holding Nightingale's waist.

After Stardust and Nightingale appeared back in the spirit world, all the White Dragons shed tears at seeing their leader alive and swarmed him in a hug.

Nightingale let a tear fall from her left eye, which Novaforce Stardust Dragon taking notice. "Something wrong, my Nightingale''. Stardust said to Nightingale. Nightingale looked at her husband. "I'm just so happy that your alive and well''. Nightingale said as more tears went down her face.

Novaforce Stardust Dragon looked at his Wife. "I would never leave you alone. After all, our child needs his father to grow up with''. Stardust said to Nightingale.

Nightingale nodded to Stardust with a little tear in her eyes, before she looked down where Stardust's dick was.

Stardust Dragon noticed his Wife looking at where his dick is. "Nightingale, what are you''. Stardust said looking at his wife. Nightingale looked back at Stardust with a little red in her checks. "We after everything that happen, I just wanted to spend some time with you and you know''. Nightingale said nervously.

Stardust chuckled before he picked up his Wife in bride style. "You just had to ask''. Stardust said before he flew to his cave with Nightingale smiling, happy to have her husband back.

The two made love like no that night, happy to be together again.

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this new Chapter. I did it as fast as I could. Also I got this new Stardust from my friend Gundoru. Now I'll be making a side story of the White Dragon story where Stardust and Nightingale do what a married couple do. I'll also be focusing on my Digimon story for a while.**

 **See you later. Let's Rev It Up.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys, sorry for the wait. I had lots of things to do. Anyway questions answered now.**

 **Daleaaronallen82: Thanks, but I don't need those, also no to leaf.**

 **Guest: Yes, to Zarc's girlfriend.**

 **Red force Ash: Find out this chapter.**

 **AoiRyuu5ds: I'll think about it.**

 **Questions answered, now for the chapter, also in my story, Riley will be a girl. Enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 9: Family talk and the girl of Ice called Krystal.**

Ash felt sunshine on his eyes, making him open his eyes to see the sun was shining past the windows to his eyes.

Ash did a deep yawn as he tried to stretch his arms out, only for him to feel his left arm not moving. Ash looked left to see that Zuzu had her arms wrapped around Ash's left hand with her still asleep, causing Ash to smile at her sleeping face.

Ash slowly, but carful removed his hand from Zuzu as he got off Zuzu's bed. "Stardust''. Ash whispered out so that Zuzu will not hear him.

NovaForce Stardust Dragon appeared in Spirit form next to Ash. "Yes, my lord''. Novaforce Stardust Dragon said. Ash smiled at seeing that Stardust was alive and back by his side. "I'm glad to have you back, old friend''. Ash said to Stardust, which caused Stardust to smile back at him.

Ash and Stardust had a talk together for 5 minutes to catch up with each other, before Ash went to take a shower. Ash put his clothes from yesterday in the laundry bag before he took his warm shower. Ash put his version of Yusei's cloths back on, only he kept his Red long scarf.

Ash's shower took 3 minutes before Ash went down stairs to make breakfast. When Ash went down stairs and saw Yuya, Ally, Gong, Fredrick, Tate, Sora and Zuzu's father sleeping all other the place, which caused Ash to sweet drop.

Ash made a Straw berry short cake for Zuzu while he cooked a bacon sandwich for himself, while making tea. He carefully carried it upstairs to Zuzu's room, will not making a Sound to wake anybody up.

Ash set Zuzu's breakfast on her homework task, while he eat his bacon sandwich that he made for himself in peace. However, Ash's peaceful breakfast was interrupted when he heard a moan, making him look to see Zuzu was blushing in her sleep, while having a face of full pleasure. "Ahhhh. That is right Ash, right there. Please go faster and harder''. Zuzu said in pleasure as she continued to blush.

Ash's face turn bright red when he released what Zuzu was dreaming about. "You can't be serious. Zuzu is having a sex dream about me''. Ash thought to himself in shock. Zuzu continued to moan, which caused Ash to blush even more.

Ash decided to wake Zuzu up, because he did not want to hear Zuzu moan anymore. Ash sat down on the bed, next to Zuzu's face. Ash moved his left hand to Zuzu's face, but Zuzu surprisingly grabbed Ash's hand, before she put Ash's hand on her left breast, making Ash blush even more, so much that steam started to come out of his face.

Moreover, it got worse when Zuzu forced Ash's hand to squish her breast, making Ash blush even more. Ash decided that he has had enough. Ash used his right hand and grabbed Zuzu's hand off his left and pocked Zuzu on the check with his left hand.

Zuzu's eyes slowly opened. The First thing that Zuzu saw was Ash's smiling face that wasn't red anymore. "Ash''. Zuzu said as she hugged her boyfriend with Ash returning the hug. "I was so worried. When you collapse, I didn't know what to do''. Zuzu said with her head on Ash's left shoulder.

Ash rubbed Zuzu's back in comfort. "It's okay now, I'm awake and fine''. Ash said to his girlfriend. Ash and Zuzu continued their hug, before Zuzu took her head off Ash's shoulder and kissed Ash on the lips, making his eyes widen, before he closed them and kissed Zuzu back.

However, Ash didn't know that his face was starting to grow crimson marks on his face, he was too focused on Zuzu. Ash took his hands off Zuzu's back and grabbed Zuzu's legs, before he put Zuzu's legs around his waist, with Zuzu wrapping her legs around his waist.

Ash laid Zuzu down on her bed, before he got on top of her, before he started to kiss Zuzu's neck. Zuzu moaned in pleasure from feeling Ash's lips kiss her neck and how much pleasure she was feeling. Zuzu kept her arms wrapped around Ash's neck, while Ash moved his right hand to Zuzu's jacket.

"Stop it Ash''. Ash heard Yusei's voice in his head, making him stop. "Your letting your Dragon side take over. If you don't stop now, then Zuzu will lose her innocence''. Yusei said in Ash's head, making Ash widen his eyes in shock, while the crimson marks disappeared on his face.

Ash moved his head away from Zuzu's neck to look at her. "Zuzu, we're getting a little carried away. We should not do this because we are too young''. Ash said, hoping for Zuzu to understand.

Luckily Zuzu did understand as she blushed bright red, while removing her legs from Ash's waist. "Oh my god. I can't believe that we almost did that''. Zuzu said in disbelief that she almost had sex with Ash.

Ash got up from the bed and brought Zuzu's breakfast to her. "I made breakfast for you, when you were asleep''. Ash said to Zuzu, trying to help her get what almost happen to them out of her head.

Zuzu smiled at Ash as she took the strawberry short cake from Ash. "Thank you Ash''. Zuzu said to her boyfriend, before she kissed Ash on the check, making both of them blush.

* * *

 **(Opening song)**

 **(Pictures of Yuya reveal themselves, with different colours)**

 **Believe X Believe Be-Be-Be-lieve Buddies!**

 **(Two colours show two of Yuya's shadows while the other two shows Ash's)**

 **Believe X Believe**

 **(The Japanese opening title revels itself; with two pendulums swinging across each other)**

 **Believe x Believe**

 **(Zuzu and Gong's pictures reveal themselves)**

 **Believe x Believe**

 **(Yoko, Tate, Ally, Fredrick and Zuzu's father's pictures replace Zuzu and Gong's)**

 **(YOU)! The strongest Card ain't winnin' or losin'**

 **(Yuya and Ash prepares to duel with their duel disk; summons Performapal Hip Hippo and White Dragon- Silent wind)**

 **(You) At FullSpeed, my heart's a poundin'- On the game**

 **(Yuya rides on his hippo and Ash rides on his dragon's back, like they were in an Action duel)**

 **Dan Dan Dan Dan Done! Done! Done! Done!**

 **(Performapal Whip snake, Sword Fish, Skeeter skimmer appears)**

 **Dan Dan Dan Dan Done! Done! Done! Done!**

 **(Performapal Turn Toad, Cheermole, and Kaleidoscorp appears)**

 **Swing, ma-ma-mah mind!**

 **(Yuya's pendant glows as he prepares to pendulum Summon)**

 **(Ash's dragon pendent glows as he prepares to Xyz, Synchro, Fusion and pendulum Summon)**

 **The pendulum of Souls, The Ultimate Confusion**

 **(A Pendulum Summon occurs, with Timegazer Magician and Stargazer Magician in the Pendulum Scale with an XYZ, Synchro, and Fusion Summon occurs)**

 **(Three monsters come out of the portal with a White dragon appearing from XYZ, Synchro and Fusion Summon)**

 **Impulses – Got it, got it**

 **The game's so intense, it's a serious revolution.**

 **(Sylvio appears sneering while holding three cards)**

 **(Declan appears, adjusting his glasses)**

 **(Ash's eyes burst into Crimson flames and the Crimson Dragon appears behind him)**

 **(Ash and Yuya's monsters appear together)**

 **(Just breakin' the wall…)**

 **(Just breakin' the wall…)**

 **(Yuya's Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon appears along with Ash's Novaforce Stardust Dragon and White dragon- silver pendulum dragon)**

 **(Yuya lands on his dragon, Ash grows crimson wings and flies with his Dragons)**

 **Ride on now**

 **Believe X Believe**

 **Everybody's goin' ta break down that wall**

 **(Yuya rides on Odd Eyes, while Ash flies with his two Dragons before three more White Dragons appear next to him)**

 **(Hippo Carnival appears with Lyrical Luscinia Assemble Nightingale next to them holding a Baby Light Blue and White Dragon in her arms)**

 **You're gonna beat, beat it**

 **Let's race towards an infinite future without hesitatin'**

 **(The Hippo tokens dance for Yuya before they blow kisses at Yuya, the little green Dragon did a little roar at Novaforce Stardust Dragon with Lyrical Luscinia Assemble Nightingale giving a wink at Novaforce Stardust dragon causing him to blush)**

 **Make it, Make it, Show courage (Break it now)**

 **(Zuzu and Gong held out their hands)**

 **Step ahead! Let's take a step forward (Do it now)**

 **(Sora, Tate, Ally and Fredrick jumps up together)**

 **Here comes the fun part! So, everyone, be a Believer!**

 **(Yuya and Odd-eyes run on a rainbow, with Ash, Novaforce Stardust Dragon, White Dragon- Sliver Pendulum Dragon and his other Dragons flying next to them)**

 **Believe X Believe Be-Be-Be-lieve Buddies!**

 **(Zuzu, Gong, Zuzu's father, Sora, Tate, Ally and Fredrick's Pictures appear)**

 **(Yuya and Ash leads in front of their friends in front of You Show Duel School)**

 **(Opening Song end)**

* * *

Ash and Zuzu eat their breakfast in peace in Zuzu's room with Ash seating on a chair, while Zuzu sat on her bed. However, Zuzu then decided to ask Ash something that has been bothering her for a while.

"Ash''. Zuzu said to get her boyfriend's attention. Ash took a sip of his tea, before he looked at Zuzu. "Yes Zuzu''. Ash said to his girlfriend. Zuzu put her plate that had her straw berry short cake down and looked at Ash. "How did you get your Smile world card''. Zuzu said to Ash, wanting to know how Ash got Smile world.

Ash looked at his girlfriend confused. "Zuzu, why are you interested in my Smile world card''. Ash said to Zuzu, wanting to hear why Zuzu was interested in his Smile world card.

"Because my uncle and Yuya's father was the only duelist that I knew that had Smile World, till I meet you''. Zuzu said to Ash, reveling why she has asked about his Smile world card.

Ash's eyes widen, before he looked down and think to himself. "Zuzu's uncle and Yuya's dad used Smile world''. Ash thought to himself, before his eyes widen in shock. "Wait. Could Zuzu's uncle and Yuya's father be my teacher''.

Ash then looked back at Zuzu. "Zuzu, was your Uncle's name Yuusho Sakaki''. Ash said to his girlfriend, wanting to know if it was really his teacher.

Zuzu's eyes widen in shock from what Ash said. "Yes. My uncle's name is Yuusho. Do you know where he is, Ash''. Zuzu said to Ash, thinking that Ash might know where her Uncle is.

Ash however shook his head sideways. "Sorry, Zuzu. But I lost track of him 2 years ago''. Ash said, telling Zuzu that he doesn't know where his Teacher is. Zuzu looked down in sadness, sad that Ash doesn't know where her uncle is.

Zuzu then felt Ash's hands on her face, making her look up to see Ash's sad face. "I'm sorry that I don't know where your uncle is''. Ash said to Zuzu, feeling bad that he doesn't know where his teacher is.

Zuzu smiled back at Ash, before she put her hands on Ash's face. "It's alright, I'm just glad my uncle was the teacher of an amazing person like you, Ash''. Zuzu said smiling at Ash, which Ash smiled back.

Ash and Zuzu then leaned forward, before they kissed each other on the lips. Zuzu wrapped his arms around Ash's neck, before she closed her eyes in bliss, while Ash wrapped his arms around Zuzu's waist, before he also closed his eyes from kissing his girlfriend.

Zuzu then fell down on the bed, bringing Ash with her, but Ash and Zuzu didn't care as they kept making out heavenly.

* * *

 **(20 minutes later)**

"I'll see you later Zuzu''. Ash said as he put his Duel Runner helmet on and activated the eye protection, before he moved his hands to the handle bars of his duel runner and shifted them to start his duel runner up.

Ash and Zuzu kept making out for 10 whole minutes in bed, but luckily it didn't go any further then kissing. Ash decided to go to LEO duel school to have a talk with Declan about his father and decided to ride his duel runner there.

Zuzu was next to Ash's duel runner, watching Ash prepare his duel runner. "Are you sure that you should be going out already. Maybe you should rest some more''. Zuzu said, worried for Ash, whiling holding her hands together.

Ash looked at Zuzu. "I'm sure. I feel all better and ready to go out. Besides there is something important that I must take care of''. Ash said to Zuzu, telling her that it's important. Zuzu kept looking at her boyfriend in worry, but she smiled at him. "Alright, just be careful''. Zuzu said to Ash, telling him to be careful.

Ash smiled at Zuzu, before he looked forward to see the Garage doors fully open. Ash shifted both handlebars and his Duel Runner went forward. Ash quickly shifted left and the duel runner went left.

Ash's duel runner was now on the road as Ash drive his duel runner to LEO duel School. "Declan deserves to know the truth about his father and the original world. After all, I can tell that Declan is a good person''. Ash thought to himself. "He should also know about Ray. Ray is after all his older half-sister''.

Ash then shifted the handlebars and the duel runner went faster, while Ash drove past the cars carefully.

* * *

 **(20 minutes later)**

Ash rode his duel runner for 20 whole minutes. He spends 10 because he wanted some time with his duel runner and the other 10 to get to LEO Duel School. Right now, Ash has parked his duel runner next to LEO Duel School and was now standing in front of the front door, looking up at the big building.

"Leo did always have a thing for big buildings''. Ash thought to himself, looking up at the big building. Yugi appeared next to Ash in Spirit form. "Are you sure that you should tell Declan about his father, the Original world and Ray. Shouldn't you wait''. Yugi said to Ash.

Ash shook his head. "No. Declan needs to know the truth of his father and where Leo came from. He should also know about Ray because she is Declan's half-sister''. Ash said to his teacher, without looking at him.

"Alright, but be prepared just in case''. Yugi said to Ash, before he went back into Ash's heart. Ash then walked into the LEO Duel School and started searching for Declan's office.

Ash walked around the school, with students looking at him in awe as he walked past them. They have all heard about how skilled Ash is at dueling and how he defeated Declan.

Ash's path was soon blocked by the three LEO students from yesterday. Julia, Dipper and Kit stood in front of him. "You three again''. Ash said, looking right at Julia, Dipper and Kit.

"What are you doing here at our school''. Kit said to Ash, holding his wooden stick over his left shoulder. Ash narrowed his eyes at the three LEO students. "I came here because I needed to have a talk with Declan''. Ash said, giving his reason why he was at the LEO duel school to the LEO students.

"Oh really. Care to explain why''. Dipper said to Ash with a smirk. Ash shook his head at Dipper. "It's something important that only Declan and his mother needs to know''. Ash said to Dipper, telling him that it's important.

"Important huh. Well sorry, but we can't allow you to find Declan, unless you tell us why''. Julia said with her left hand on her hip, smirking at Ash. Ash narrowed his eyes at Julia. "Then how about this. We have a duel and if I win, you must take me to Declan's office''. Ash said to the three LEO students, having no choice but to duel them.

"Fine then, but if we win then you must join LEO Duel School''. Julia said to Ash, telling him the price if he loses. Ash granted his teeth, but he nodded to Julia. "Fine then, let's do this''. Ash said to Julia, making her, Dipper and Kit smirk.

"Good, follow us to the duel field''. Kit said as he, Dipper and Julia started walking away with Ash following them. LEO duel school who saw this, headed towards the duel field, feeling excited to see the White Dragon Emperor duel against the three best students.

* * *

 **(With Yuya)**

Yuya sighed as he walked out of the shops, holding the bags of food, water, hair dryer and many more things. He and the others woke up after Ash left Zuzu's house. Zuzu told them that Ash was feeling better and they all left.

Yuya's mum called him, asking him to buy some supplies that they were running low on, which he agreed to do. Yuya has just get all the supplies that he needed for his mum and was now about to head home.

Yuya didn't want to admit, but he was still a little sad about Zuzu going out with Ash. He liked Zuzu more than a friend and was sad when Zuzu became a couple with Ash. Yuya did think about Ash's words about not giving up on love. Yuya decided to take Ash's advice and not give up on love.

Yuya just turned the corner, but he then he accidentally bumped into someone who was shopping as well. "Oof!" Yuya, and someone else, said at the same time. Yuya and the person that he bumped into dropped their bags in the process. They both got up from bumping into each other, and grabbed their bags that they dropped.

When the last thing they both had with them was about to be picked up, Yuya and the person accidentally touched each other's hands. Yuya turned to looked at the person that he touched hands with, and blushed.

In front of him was a girl that was the same age as him. She had deep blue eyes, white beautiful skin, beautiful face, long white hair that is kept together be a hair clip. She also wears a short blue shirt that shows spittle of her belly, a white long sleeve jacket over her shirt, ice shaped earrings, long blue fingerless gloves, a blue and white skirt, long blue stockings, and White high heels.

She was also blushing at Yuya, before both her and Yuya looked away from each other in embarrassment.

"Do you plan to let go of my hand?" The girl asked, feeling very embarrassed about touching someone else's hand. "Oh. Oh, yes I am." Yuya said quickly, proceeding to let go of the girl's hand.

"Sorry I bumped into you." Yuya apologized to the girl. "That's alright, just don't do it again." The girl said, accepting Yuya's apology. "My name is Yuya. What's your name?" Yuya introduced himself to the girl. "Krystal". The girl, now named Krystal, replied to Yuya.

"Krystal. That's a beautiful name''. Yuya said to the Girl called Krystal. Krystal blushed at Yuya's words. "Thank you for saying that''. Krystal said to Yuya, feeling nerves. "How about I help you take your bags back to your house, as my way of saying sorry for bumping into you''. Yuya said as they stand up.

"What about you taking your shopping bags to your house''. Krystal said to Yuya, looking at Yuya's shopping bag. "Don't worry, it can wait''. Yuya said to Krystal, smiling at her. Krystal then smiled at Yuya. "Alright then, come on Yuya''. Krystal said as she started walking to her house with Yuya following her.

* * *

 **(With Ash)**

Ash followed Julia, Kit and Dipper to the LEO duel School's duel field. It was the same one that Ash dueled against Sylvio with Yuya. The only difference is that Ash is dueling against 3 opponents this time, with almost every student of LEO duel school watching from the spectator's area.

Ash was standing a few feet away from Julia, Kit and Dipper. All 4 duelist already had their duel disk attached to their arms with their decks already slotted in.

Ash looked left and right to look at all the Students that are watching. "I wasn't expecting to have an audience watching us''. Ash said to Julia, Dipper and Kit, not expecting the LEO duel school students watch his duel.

Kit smirked at Ash. "We're the top students of LEO duel school's top classes with each of us mastering Fusion, Synchro and XYZ. You're also a famous duelist that has mastered Synchro, Fusion, XYZ and even Pendulum and you defeated Declan Akaba, so it's only natural''. Kit said to Ash, feeling excited to duel against Ash.

Ash smirked right back at Julia, Kit and Dipper. "Really. I guess I'm lucky to face LEO duel school's top duelists. Still I have no plans to lose''. Ash said as he raised his left arm up. Julia smirked back at Ash. "Sorry, but today is where you lose and become a student of LEO duel school''. Julia said as the Action field activated and the field changed into the Sword's graveyard Action field with Julia, Kit and Dipper on normal ground and Ash on a small cliff.

Ash, Julia, Kit and Dipper activated their duel blades as they appeared, before their decks were shuffled by the duel disk. **"Duel!''.** Ash, Dipper, Kit and Julia shouted out as they drawled the top five cards from their decks with Action cards spreading across the field.

 **Ash Life Points: 4000/ Number of cards in hand: 5.**

 **Julia/ Kit/ Dipper Life Points: 4000/ Number of cards in hand: 5.**

"Since this is a battle royal, the rules are that no one attacks on their first turn''. Julia said, wanting to at least make something easy for Ash since he was facing her, Kit and Dipper at the same time. "Fine''. Ash said to Julia, agreeing with those rules.

Ash looked at the cards in his hand as he thought of a strategy. "The First move is mine. I'll start off by summoning **White Dragon- Wind striker** ''. Ash said as he placed a card on his duel blade.

A White portal appeared on the ground in front of Ash, before a White Dragon with Light Green ling over its body appeared, its wings attached to its claws, long White Dragon tail with light green lings and two claw legs, and Light green eyes.

 **(White Dragon- Wind Striker/ Level 4/ Attribute: Wind/ Type: Dragon/Pendulum/ ATK: 1600/ DEF: 1400/ Pendulum scale: 1/ Effect/ Pendulum effect: This card can only be used to Pendulum summon White Dragon monsters. If a White Dragon monster you control loos ATK points by an effect that White Dragon monster cannot be destroyed by battle and any battle damage is negated that involves the selected monster/Effect: If you control no monsters, you can special summon this card to the field. When this card battles, your opponent cannot activate spells, traps or monster effects.)**

"This card can be special summon if I control no monsters on my field''. Ash said as he picked another card from his hand and placed it on his duel blade, next to Wind Striker's card. "Next I'll summon **White Dragon – Zenith** ''.

White Dragon – Zenith appeared next to Wind Striker, before both dragons roared. Ash then slotted the three cards in his hand into his duel disk. "I'll END my turn here''. Ash said as three face down cards appeared on his field.

 **Ash life points: 4000/ Number of cards: 0.**

"What a lame move. My turn''. Dipper said as he drawled the top card from his deck. "I'll summon **Constellar Algiedi** in ATK mode''. Dipper said as he placed a card on his duel blade and Constellar Algiedi appeared on the field, next to Dipper.

 **Constellar Algiedi ATK Points: 1600/ DEF Points: 1400.**

Ash looked at Dipper's monster, before he looked at Dipper. "Ha, a Constellar User, huh''. Ash thought to himself, remembering that he dueled against a Constellar user back in heartland and saw all the combos that a Constellar deck could use.

Dipper then picked another card from his hand. "Her ability allows me to summon another Constellar monster to the field''. Dipper said before he placed the card on his duel blade, next to Algiedi's card. "Meet **Constellar Kaus** ''.

Constellar Kaus appeared next to Algiedi, making the LEO duel school students cheer at seeing the two monsters.

 **Constellar Kaus ATK Points: 1800/ DEF points: 700.**

Dipper then pointed at Constellar Kaus. "I activate Kaus's effect. Now up to twice per turn, I get increase a Constellar's Level by one. I'll incress Kaus and Algiedi's level by one''. Dipper said as Kaus aimed his bow at the sky, before releasing the arrow, which went high in the sky, before it became a shower of Light energy, which rained down on Dipper's two monsters.

 **Constellar Kaus's level: 4 + 1 = 5.**

 **Constellar Algiedi's level: 4+ 1 = 5.**

Dipper then smirked at Ash. "Your XYZ summon from yesterday was really impressive, but my XYZ is much better than your XYZ summon''. Dipper said to Ash, wanting to show Ash that he is better at XYZ. What Dipper said, caused Ash to narrow his eyes at him. "There is no better XYZ summon. XYZ summon has the same strength and there is no XYZ summon better than the other''. Ash said to Dipper, explain that there is no better XYZ summon.

Dipper smirked at Ash. "You're just saying that because you don't want to see that LEO duel school's XYZ is better than your XYZ summon''. Dipper said to Ash, before he held his right hand into the air. "I overlay my Level 5 Kaus and Algiedi to build the overlay network''.

Kaus and Algiedi then turned into two yellow lights that went into the air, before a black galaxy portal appeared with both lights going inside the portal, before the black galaxy portal exploded with yellow energy. Dipper's extra deck zone of his duel disk opened, before a card came out with Dipper grabbing the card. **"I XYZ summon Rank 5! Constellar Pleiades!''.** Dipper shouted out as he slammed the card on his duel blade, with a White, yellow and black Knight Monster with two yellow lights around it appeared.

 **Constellar Plediades/ ATK Points: 2500/ DEF points: 1500.**

The LEO Duel School students cheered when they saw Dipper XYZ summon, while Ash looked at Dipper's XYZ monster. "So that's Dipper XYZ summon. His Constellar XYZ summoning energy isn't as strong as the ones back at heartland. It makes sense since Dipper is from Standard''. Ash thought to himself as he looked back at Dipper, Julia and Kit.

"I'll END my turn here. Kit, you're up''. Dipper said as he looked at his Synchro class mate as he stepped back. "Got it''. Kit said as he stepped in front, while still holding his wooden stick with his right hand.

 **Kit Life Points: 4000/ Number of cards in hand: 5.**

Kit put his wooden stick on his back as he placed his right-hand fingers on the top card of his deck. "My turn now. I draw''. Kit said as he drawled his six card. "I'll star off my summoning XX-Saber Boggart Knight''. Kit said as he placed a card on his duel blade and Saber Boggart Knight appeared on the field.

 **XX-Saber Boggart Knight ATK Points: 1900/ DEF Points: 1000.**

"I'll activate his special ability while I'm at it''. Kit said as he held his Wooden Stick again and pointed it at Ash. "When his summon, I can summon another X- saber monster as long as it is level 4 or below''. Kit said as he picked another card from his hand, while putting his wooden stick back on his back. "I'll summon my Tuner monster, XX-Saber Fulhelmknight''. Kit said as he placed his card on his duel blade, while Fulhelmknight appeared in yellow sparks.

 **XX-Saber Fulhelmknight ATK Points: 1300/ DEF Points: 1000.**

Kit then held another card with his right-hand index and middle fingers. "Since I control two X-Saber monsters, I can special summon my XX-Saber Faultroll''. Kit said as he placed the card on his duel blade and one of his most powerful X-Saber monsters appeared.

 **XX-Saber Faultroll ATK points: 2400/ DEF points: 1800.**

Kit then grabbed his wooden stick and held it in the air. "Now My level 3 Fulhelmknight gives my Level 4 Boggart Knight a tune up''. Kit called out as both his X-Saber monsters went into the air, with Fulhelmknight turning into 3 green rings that went around Boggart knight, like they were scanning him, with Boggart Knight starting to turn orange.

Boggart knight then turned into four lights, before a beam appeared and consumed the rings and lights. **"I Synchro summon my Level 7! X-Saber Souza!''.** Kit yelled out as his Extra deck opened and a card slotted out, before Kit grabbed it and slammed it on his duel blade.

From the beam of light, appeared X-Saber souza, making the LEO duel school student that were watching cheer out in excitement.

 **X-Saber Souza ATK Points: 2500/ DEF Points: 1600**

Ash looked at Kit's monster with an impressed look on his face. "Not a bad Synchro summon''. Ash thought to himself, remembering X-Saber monsters from Yusei's memories. "And because of Faultroll's effect, Kit can bring back his tuner''.

A card then slotted out of Kit's duel disk as he grabbed it. "Also, Faultroll's effect allows me to summon back an X-Saber monster from my graveyard, so I'll bring back my XX-Saber Fulhelmknight''. Kit said as he placed the card on his duel blade and Fulhelmknight appeared in yellow sparks.

 **XX-Saber Fulhelmknight ATK Points: 1300/ DEF Points: 100.**

Kit then held his right hand in the air. "Now My Level 3 Fulhelmknight gives my level 6 Faultroll a tune up''. Kit said as Fulhelmknight turned into three green rings, before they went around Faultroll, looking like they were scanning him, before Faultroll turned orange before he turned into 6 lights, before a beam appeared and consumed the rings and lights.

" **I Synchro summon my Level 9! XX-Saber Gottoms!''.** Kit yelled out as his most powerful X-Saber monster appeared next to Souza.

 **XX-Saber Gottoms ATK Points: 3100/ DEF Points: 2600.**

The crowd cheered for Kit, feeling excited to see Kit summon his best monster, while Ash showed no concern on his face. "That's Kit's best monster, huh''. Ash thought to himself, staring at Gottoms.

"I'll END my turn here now''. Kit said as he stepped back, before he looked at Julia. "It's your turn now Julia. Show the White Dragon Emperor the power that LEO Duel school has''. Kit said to Julia, with Julia nod to him, before she stepped in front of Kit and Dipper.

 **Julia Life Points: 4000/ Number of cards in hand: 5.**

"My turn now. I draw!''. Julia said as she drawled the top card of her deck. Julia then picked a card from her hand, before she slotted it into her duel disk, before the card appeared on the field. "I activate the spell card, Gem-Knight Fusion''. Julia said as Ash saw that it was a Fusion card.

"What is with my Fusion opponents using Fusion on their first turn''. Ash thought to himself, thinking about all his fusion opponents using Fusion on their first turn.

"With Gem-Knight Fusion, I'll fuse my Gem-Knight Lapis and Gem-Knight lolite to Fusion summon''. Julia said as she sent two cards from her hand to the graveyard, before Gem-Knight Lapis and Lolite appeared on her field, before a purple portal appeared behind the two monsters that sucked them up.

" **I Fusion summon Level 5! Gem-Knight Lady Lapis Lazuli!''.** Julia shouted out as Lady Lapis Lazuli appeared from the purple portal, making the crowd of LEO Duel school student cheer again.

 **Gem-Knight Lady Lapis Lazuli ATK Points: 2400/ DEF Points: 1000.**

Ash looked at Julia's Fusion monster with an impressed look on his face. "So that's Julia's Fusion. It's not as powerful as Obilisk Force's Fusion, but still impressive''. Ash thought to himself as he looked back at Julia.

"I activate my Lady Lapis Lazuli's ability, which allows me to send a Gem-Knight monster from ether my Extra deck or Main deck to the graveyard and you take 500 Points of damage for every Special summon monster on the field''. Julia said as she sent a card from her main deck to the graveyard and Lady Lapis Lazuli started to gather Ice energy in her hands.

"Since Dipper XYZ summoned Constellar Pleiades, Kit Synchro summoned XX-Saber Souza and Gottoms, I fusion summoned Lady Lapis Lazuli and you special summoned Wind Striker, you take 2500 Points of damage''. Julia said as she held her right hand out with Lady Lapis Lazuli releasing a barrage of ice shards at Ash, who didn't look like he was affected by the attack.

 **Ash Life Points: 4000 – 2500 = 1500.**

The LEO Duel School students cheered for Julia, Kit and Dipper, saying how amazing they were. "I'll END my turn here''. Julia said as she Ended her turn. "Your move now, White Dragon Emperor. Make it a good one because it's the last one you'll get''. Dipper said to Ash, now having the chance to attack Ash when his turn comes.

Ash however, still didn't show any concern for himself or for the situation that he was in. "Their dueling is really impressive, but they don't have any iron will that we Resistance duel with against Duel Academy. With these skills, they'll never be strong enough''. Ash thought to himself as he touched his scarf with his right hand. "As the leader of the Resistance, I cannot lose to duelist that have no iron will.

Ash moved his right-hand fingers to the top card of his deck. "Let's see how this duel goes now''. Ash thought to himself, preparing to draw his card.

* * *

 **(With Yuya and Krystal)**

Yuya and the girl called Krystal have been walking together for a few minutes now, talking to each other and telling them what they like and dislike. They now arrived at Krystal's house, which was a surprise for Yuya since it wasn't that far from his house.

Krystal's house was nice. It was the same size as Yuya's house, was White with some blue over it. It had one door at the front, another at the back. A nice rose garden, Nice blue clean pool, nice kitchen and clean inside the house.

Yuya and Krystal were now inside the house, placing the grocery bags at the kitchen table. "Your house is really nice and pretty, Krystal''. Yuya said to Krystal, giving her his opinion of her house. Krystal blushed at what Yuya said. "Thank you for your kind words, Yuya''. Krystal said to Yuya, while winking at him, making Yuya blush.

Yuya calmed his blush down and looked left and right to see Krystal's house. "This house is still really nice. I wonder how your parents managed to buy it''. Yuya said to Krystal, while looking back at her. Krystal's face turned into a sad look from what Yuya said, which Yuya noticed.

"Krystal, what's wrong''. Yuya said worried for Krystal. Krystal looked at Yuya, with a small smile. "My Parents died when I was really young and I've been along for a long time''. Krystal said to Yuya, telling him that her Parents are dead. Yuya's eyes widen in shock at what Krystal said about her Parents.

Yuya then, surprisingly hugged Krystal with both his arms around her. Krystal's checks turned bright red from Yuya's actions. "Y-Y-Y-Yuya!''. Krystal said, embarrassed about Yuya hugging her. "Sorry, I didn't mean to make you remember about what happened to your parents''. Yuya said, saying sorry to Krystal.

Krystal's embarrassed face turned into a surprise face, before she hugged Yuya back. "It's okay. You didn't know so its fine''. Krystal said as she returned the hug to Yuya. Yuya and Krystal kept hugging each other for 2 minutes, before Krystal had enough. "How long are you gonna kept hugging me like this''. Krystal said to Yuya, feeling her checks turn red.

Yuya's eyes widen in shock, before he jumped away from Krystal. "S-S-S-Sorry Krystal''. Yuya said saying sorry to Krystal, feeling his checks turn red as well. Krystal giggled at Yuya and his behavior. "It's okay, thanks for the hug''. Krystal said, reminding Yuya that he hugged her, making both Yuya and her blush.

Yuya calmed his blush down as he looked at Krystal. "Your welcome, Krystal''. Yuya said to Krystal, making her smile at him. "Yuya, can I ask something''. Krystal asked Yuya, wanting to ask him something. "What is it''. Yuya said, wanting to know what Krystal wanted to ask him.

"Are you a duelist''. Krystal said to Yuya, wanting to know if Yuya is a duelist. Yuya nodded to Krystal with a smile. "Yeah, I'm a duelist''. Yuya said to Krystal, while bring out his duel disk and deck out of his pockets. Krystal smiled at Yuya. "That's great. Mind if we have a duel''. Krystal said to Yuya, wanting to have a duel against him.

"Sure''. Yuya said to Krystal, making her smile. Yuya and Krystal then went outside of the house to the garden field, while facing each other. Yuya had his duel disk on his left forearm already with his deck slotted in.

Krystal also had her duel disk attached to her left forearm. Krystal's duel disk was White as snow with her deck slotted in as well. Yuya and Krystal then activated their duel blades. Krystal's duel blade was different than normal. Krystal's duel blade was blue, while in the shape of an ice shard.

" **Let's Duel!''.** Yuya and Krystal shouted out as they drawled their top five cards from their decks.

 **Yuya Life Points: 4000/ Number of cards in hand: 5.**

 **Krystal Life Points: 4000/ Number of cards in hand: 5**

"I hope you don't mind, but lady's first''. Krystal said to Yuya as she begins her turn. Krystal picked a card from her hand and held it between her right-hand's index and middle fingers. "I'll start by summon **Ice Witch - Hex Charmer** ''. Krystal said as a Blue portal appeared in front of her.

Then a Human girl that looked the same age as Krystal came out. She had Blue Long hair that reaches her Waist, White Skin, Blue eyes, wearing an open White cloak, showing her blue bra and beautiful skin, Blue long gloves that reach her elbows, White skirt, Long Blue socks, White High heels, a White staff that has an Ice Shard on the top of it and finally a Blue Witch hat.

 **(Ice Witch - Hex Charmer**

 **Attribute: Water**

 **Level: 3**

 **Spellcaster/Effect**

 **When you have no monsters on your field, special summon this card from your hand. When this card is special summoned to the field, inflict 500 damage to your opponent**

 **ATK: 1000/ DEF: 1000)**

Yuya was now blushing very much. The Reason why is because Krystal's monster is very cute and that Krystal's monster was not wearing anything other than the cloak to cover her bra. "Hex Charmer can be special summoned if I control no monsters on my field, then her ability activates''. Krystal said as Hex Charmer held her staff at Yuya, before she fired Ice Shards from her Staff, making Yuya use his hands to shield himself from the Ice Shards.

 **Yuya Life Points: 4000 – 500 = 3500.**

"When Hex Charmer is special summoned, you take 500 points of damage''. Krystal said to Yuya, before she picked another card from her hand and placed it on her duel blade. "Now I'll normal summon my **Ice Witch - Spell Crystal** ''.

Another blue portal appeared, before another 14-year-old girl appeared from it. She had Long White Hair that reaches her waist, beautiful White skin, White eyes, wearing an open Blue cloak, showing her skin and White bra, white long gloves that reach her elbows, blue skirt, long white socks, Blue high heels, a Blue staff that looks like Hex Charmer's staff, only blue with an Ice diamond on the top and finally a White Witch hat.

 **(Ice Witch - Spell Crystal**

 **Attribute: Water**

 **Level: 4**

 **Spellcaster/Effect**

 **When this card is summoned, special summon one "Ice Witch" monster from your deck or hand to the field. You can also inflict 500 damage to your opponent when you summon another "Ice Witch" monster to the field.**

 **ATK: 1600/DEF: 1400)**

Yuya's face was back to blushing again from seeing Krystal's monster. "Spell Crystal's effect activates when she is summoned, now I can special summon one Ice Witch monster from my hand or deck and I chose my hand''. Krystal said as she held another card in her right hand's index and middle fingers. "I summon my **Ice Witch - Sorcery Lady** ''.

Krystal placed the card on her duel blade with Spell Crystal creating a Blue circle portal with her staff. A Billiard storm came out of the portal, forcing Yuya to wrap his arms around himself to keep warm. Then from the blue portal appeared another 14-year-old girl.

This girl had White hair that reaches her waist, White beautiful skin, Blue skin, wears a Blue open cloak, showing her skin and blue bra, white skirt, Long Blue socks, White high heels, a White Witch wand and a Blue Witch hat.

 **(Ice Witch - Sorcery Lady**

 **Attribute: Water**

 **Level: 4**

 **Spellcaster/Effect**

 **When this card is summoned, special summon one "Ice Witch" from your deck. When this card is summoned to the field, inflict 500 damage to your opponent.**

 **ATK: 1400/DEF: 1600)**

Yuya's face was now as red as a tomato from seeing another one of Krystal's monsters. "Now Sorcery Lady's effect activates. When she is summoned, I can special summon another Ice Witch monster from my deck''. Krystal said as her deck started shuffling, with Sorcery lady using her wand to create an Ice shape mark on the ground.

Krystal's deck stopped shuffling and a card slotted out, which Krystal grabbed with her right hand's index and middle fingers. "I'll summon my second Hex Charmer''. Krystal said as she placed the card on her duel blade and a second Hex Charmer appeared from the Ice shape mark on the ground.

 **Ice Witch- Hex Charmer ATK Points: 1000/ DEF points: 1000.**

Krystal then winked at Yuya, making Yuya blush. "Now my Hex Charmer, Sorcery Lady and Spell Crystal's effects activate. When an Ice Witch monster is summoned, you take 1000 damage from Spell Crystal since I summoned two more Ice Witch monsters, you also take 500 damage from Hex Charmer's effect and another 500 since Sorcery lady was also summoned''. Krystal said as she held her right hand out at Yuya, while Sorcery Lady, Hex Charmer number 2 and Spell Crystal held their staffs and wand out, before they fired Ice shards at Yuya, who used his hands to shield himself.

 **Yuya Life Points: 3500 – 1000 – 500 – 500 = 1500.**

Yuya was now feeling very cold as he looked at Krystal, who held her right hand out to the side with her Ice Witches next to her. "Amazing. Its Krystal's first turn and she already got me down to 1500 life points without even attacking''. Yuya thought to himself, amazed at Krystal's skills.

"Hope you enjoyed that, Yuya. I'll END my turn here''. Krystal said as she Ended her turn. Yuya brought his hands down. "I need to duel my best or I'm done''. Yuya thought to himself, preparing to draw his card.

* * *

 **(Back with Ash)**

"My Turn. Draw!''. Ash said as he drawled his card from his deck. Ash was still in his battle Royal Duel against Julia, Kit and Dipper with all LEO Duel School students watching. Ash was barely hanging on with 1500 Life points, while Dipper, Kit and Julia still had 4000 Life Points.

 **Ash Life Points: 1500/ Number of cards in hand: 0/ Cards on field: three face down cards, White Dragon- Wind Striker and White Dragon – Zenith.**

 **Julia Life Points: 4000/ Number of cards in hand: 3/ Cards on field: Gem-Knight Lady Lapis Lazuli.**

 **Dipper Life Points: 4000/ Number of cards in hand: 4/ Cards on Field: Constellar Plediades.**

 **Kit Life Points: 4000/ Number of cards in hand: 3/ Cards on field: XX-Saber Gottoms and X-Saber Souza.**

Ash looked at the card that he drawled, before he slotted it in his duel disk. "I activate the spell card, Pot of Greed''. Ash said as his spell appeared on his field. "This card allows me to draw 2 cards from my deck''. Ash drawled his 2 top cards of his deck with the spell shattering. Ash looked at his two cards, before he put one on his left hand and slotted the other one in his duel disk. "I'll END my turn with a face down''. A face down appeared on Ash's field as he Ended his turn.

 **Dipper Life Points: 4000/ Number of cards in hand: 3.**

Dipper stepped in front with a smirk. "My turn now. I draw!''. Dipper said as he drawled his top card. Dipper put the card that he drawled from his deck straight to his hand, before he pointed at Plediades. "I activate Plediades's effect. By getting rid of an Overlay unit, I can return a card from your field back to your hand, and I choice White Dragon- Wind Striker''. Dipper said as one of Plediades's lights was absorbed by his sword, before Plediades swing his sword at Wind Striker, creating a yellow slash blast that made Wind Striker disappear.

Ash took Wind Striker's card from his duel blade and held it with his left hand. "I'll use his Ability a second time, if you don't mind''. Dipper said as Plediades's last overlay unit was absorbed by Plediades's sword, who swing his sword at Zenith, making Zenith disappear, with Ash taking Zenith's card from his duel blade.

"Now to show you my Ace, White Dragon Emperor. I rebuild the overlay network with Plediades''. Dipper said as he held his right hand up with Plediades turning into a yellow light, before a Black portal appeared on the ground and the yellow light went into the black portal. Ash narrowed his eyes at Dipper's move. "There is only one monster that has an effect like that in the Constellar deck''. Ash thought to himself, knowing what monster that Dipper was about to summon.

White Lighting came out of the Black portal, with Dipper's Extra deck opening with a card slotting out, which Dipper grabbed and held it with his right hand's Index, middle and thumb. **"I XYZ summon my Rank 6! Constellar Ptolemy M7''.** Dipper yelled out as he slammed the card on his duel blade and from the black portal, appeared Ptolemy M7.

 **Constellar Ptolemy M7 ATK Points: 2700/ DEF Points: 2000.**

The students of LEO Duel School cheered for Dipper and his Ace monster, while Ash didn't show any concern on his face. Dipper then pointed at Ash. "Ptolemy M7 finish the White Dragon Emperor''. Dipper shouted out as Ptolemy M7 fired its yellow breath attack at Ash.

Ash still didn't show concern as the attack got closer to him. Ash however, held his right hand out. "I activate the Trap, Negate Attack''. Ash said as one of his Face down cards revealed itself, before a force shield appeared in front of Ash and blocked Ptolemy M7's attack.

"What!''. Dipper said in shock with wide eyes. Ash chuckled at Dipper. "Negate attack not only negates your attack, but ends the Battle phase. Better luck next time''. Ash said to Dipper with a smirk. Dipper granted his teeth at Ash. "I end my turn''. Dipper said as he stepped back.

 **Kit Life Points: 4000/ Number of cards in hand: 3.**

Kit put his Wooden Sword on his back, before he placed his right-hand fingers on his deck. "I draw!''. Kit said as he drawled his top card from his deck, before he placed the card in his hand. "I summon my **X-Saber Airbellum** ''. Kit said as he placed a card on his duel blade, with a Lion man with claws appeared on Kit's field.

 **X-Saber Airbellum ATK Points: 1600/ DEF points: 200.**

Kit then held his right hand out. "I activate Gottoms's effect, which allows me to tribute one monster to discard a card from your hand. I tribute Airbellum to use Gottoms's effect''. Kit said as Airbellum turned into energy, which got absorbed by Gottoms's sword and Gottoms used his sword to create a Slash energy attack, that hit one of Ash's cards, which Ash sent to the graveyard.

"While I'm at it, how about I use Souza to use Gottoms's effect again''. Kit said as Souza turned into energy that got absorbed by Gottoms's sword and slashed at another of Ash's cards in his hand and Ash sent another card from his hand to the graveyard, making his hand go to one card again.

"Now Gottoms. Attack the White Dragon Emperor!''. Kit yelled out as Gottoms charged at Ash, with his sword raised. Ash kept a calm face, as he picked the last card in his hand and held it with his Index and Middle fingers. "I play White Dragon- Blue Hurricane's effect''. Ash said as a Blue hurricane appeared in front of Gottoms, blocking his attack and sent Gottoms back to Kit. The Blue hurricane then disappeared to revel White Dragon- Blue Hurricane that flew next to Ash.

 **White Dragon- Blue Hurricane ATK Points: 1500/ DEF Points: 1700.**

Kit granted his teeth when he saw Ash block his attack. "I end my turn here''. Kit said as he stepped back.

 **Julia Life Points:4000/ Number of cards in hand: 3.**

Julia stepped in front of Dipper and Kit. "My turn now. I draw!''. Julia said as she drawled the top card of her deck, before she added it to her hand. Julia then looked at Ash. "I'm impressed with your skills. You survived Kit and Dipper's attack with no problem and haven't even lost focus''. Julia said to Ash, feeling impressed with Ash.

Ash narrowed his eyes at Julia. "A true duelist must always have confidence and not show any fear in their skills or decks. That is one of the many keys to wining a duel''. Ash said to Julia, telling her about keeping focus and confidence in their decks.

Julia smirked at Ash. "Nice advice, shame that it won't help you. I activate lady Lapis Lazuli's effect''. Julia said as she sent another card from her main deck to her graveyard, with Lady Lapis Lazuli gathering energy in her hands. "Since the only monsters on the field are all special summoned monsters, you take 500 damage for each one, making it 2000 damage''.

Lady Lapis Lazuli then released the energy attack at Ash, who didn't show any concern on his face. Right when Lady Lapis Lazuli's attack was about to hit Ash, a force field appeared and Lazuli's attack slammed into it, making Lazuli's attack become blue sparkles and make Ash's scarf blow in the breeze. Julia, Kit, Dipper and the students of LEO Duel School widen their eyes in shock. "What the!''. Julia, Kit and Dipper said in shock as the blue sparkles surrounded Ash, making his hair blow in the breeze, making Ash look awesome and making teenage girls of LEO Duel School blush.

 **Ash Life Points: 1500 + 2000 = 3500.**

Everyone's eyes widen in shock when they saw Ash's life points increase. "How's his Life points increase''. Kit said in shock about Ash's Life Points increase. Julia look at Ash's field, till she saw one of Ash's face down cards has revealed itself. "Look, one of his face down cards is reveled''. Julia said pointing at Ash's reveled card, making Dipper and Kit look to see that it was a Trap. "A Trap Card!''. Dipper said in shock about Ash's face down being a trap.

Ash smirked at Julia, Dipper and Kit's look of shock. "Allow me to introduce the Trap card, **White Dragon's Life Aura** ''. Ash said as he reveled the Trap's name.

 **(White Dragon's Life Aura/ Type: Normal Trap/ Effect: During the turn that this card is activated, all Effect damage is negated and you gain Life Points equal to the damage that you would have taken this turn. If a White Dragon monster you control would be destroyed, you can remove this card from your graveyard and negate its destruction and negate all battle damage this turn.)**

"During the turn that this card was activated, all Effect Damage this turn is negated and any effect damage that I would have taken increases my Life Points''. Ash said explaining his Trap Card's effect, before he smirked at Julia. "So, thank you for increasing my Life Points, Julia''.

Julia granted her teeth, while Dipper and Kit looked at Julia, while the LEO Duel School students cheered this time for Ash. "Now look what you did, Julia''. Dipper said to Julia, upset that Julia increased Ash's Life Points. "You just increased his Life Points, making it harder to defeat him''. Kit said to Julia, pointing his Wooden sword at her. "How was I supposed to know that he had a Trap that could increase his Life Points when Effect damage tries to damage him''. Julia said looking at her two friends, while still upset that your plan backfired.

Ash smirked at seeing the three friends argue at each other. "We're still in the middle of a duel, so can you guys focus on trying to defeat me instead of each other''. Ash said, wanting Julia, Kit and Dipper to focus on the duel instead of each other. Ash got what he wanted, because Julia, Kit and Dipper looked at him with Julia slotting a card into her duel disk.

"Fine then, I activate the spell card, Heavy storm''. Julia said as the spell card appeared on her field, causing a storm to appear that destroyed Ash's face down cards. "Thanks to this spell, all Spells and Traps are destroyed''.

Julia then picked another card from her hand and slotted it in her duel disk. "Now I activate Polymerization''. Julia said as the spell card appeared on her field. Julia then picked the last two cards in her hand. "I fuse my Gem-Knight Amber and Gem-Knight Emerald''. Julia sent the two cards to the graveyard zone of her duel disk and her 2 Gem Knight monsters appeared, before a purple portal appeared behind the two monsters, before they sucked them up.

Julia's Extra deck opened and a Card slotted out, which Julia grabbed, before she placed it on her duel blade. **"I Fusion summon Level 7! Gem-Knight Prismaura!''.** Julia yelled out as her Gem-Knight Prismaura appeared from the purple portal.

 **Gem-Knight Prismaura ATK Points: 2450/ DEF Points: 1400.**

The Students of LEO Duel School cheered for Julia, seeing her fusion summon, while Ash still didn't show concern on his face. Julia then pointed at Blue Hurricane with her right hand. "Lady Lapis Lazuli Attacks Blue Hurricane''. Julia called out as Lady Lapis Lazuli unleased crystal shards at Blue hurricane.

Blue Hurricane tried to block the Crystal shards with his wings, but Lapis Lazuli's attack was to strong and destroyed Blue Hurricane. **(2400 – 1500 – 900)**

 **Ash Life Points: 3500 – 900 = 2600.**

Ash still didn't show concern on his face. Julia smirked at Ash, before she pointed at him this time. "Prismaura, attack the White Dragon Emperor''. Julia said as Prismaura raised his lance, before he charged at Ash.

Ash still showed no concern face, before he noticed a Shine coming from his Extra deck. Ash then heard a Dragon roar from his Extra deck. "I see. You wish to fight by my side as well''. Ash thought to himself looking at his Extra deck, before he looked at Julia. "I activate a Monster effect from my Extra deck''.

Everyone's eyes widen in shock from what Ash said. "A monster effect from the Extra deck''. Dipper said in shock about an effect being activated from the Extra deck. "If I control no cards on my field or in my hand, I'm allowed to special summon this Dragon from my Extra deck''. Ash said as his Extra deck opened and a Card that was shining slotted out. Ash grabbed the card with his right hand's Index and Middle fingers and held it in the air.

" **Dragon that created the universe! Come forth and show your great power!''.** Ash chanted out as a White portal appeared behind him. **"COME FORTH! RANK 1! White Dragon - Universe Dragon!''.** Ash yelled out as he placed the card on his duel blade, and from the white portal behind him, appeared a Great White Dragon that looks like Number 100: Numeron Dragon.

The Dragon was White were Numeron dragon is gold, same wings, only white and eyes were Blue. The Dragon let out a powerful roar, creating a powerful shockwave.

 **(White Dragon - Universe Dragon**

 **Attribute: Light**

 **Rank: 1**

 **2 "White Dragon" monsters of the same Level/Rank**

 **Dragon/ Xyz/ Effect**

 **When an opponent's monster declares a direct attack, if you have no cards in your hand and control no cards: You can Special Summon this card from the Extra Deck. The ATK of any monster that battles this card becomes 0 during the Battle Phase only. When this card is destroyed: Destroy all monsters on the field, also return all Spell and Trap Cards that were destroyed on the field this turn to the same postion they were in before they were destroyed. Once per turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material on this card; during each Battle Phase this turn, this card gains ATK equal to the total Ranks/Levels of all face-up monsters currently on the field x 1000, until the end of the Battle Phase.**

 **ATK: 0/ DEF: 0)**

Everyone from LEO Duel school looked at Universe Dragon in awe, never seeing a powerful looking monster like Universe Dragon. "Amazing''. Kit said in awe and Shock from seeing Ash's Dragon. "I've never seen a monster like this''. Dipper said in shock and awe as well from seeing Ash's Dragon.

Julia granted her teeth. "Whatever, it still got to go''. Julia said as Prismaura continued its attack towards Universe Dragon. Ash held his right hand out. "Universe Dragon's effect activates. When this card battles, the opponent's monster's ATK Points go to 0000''. Ash said as his Universe Dragon let out another roar that forced Prismaura to back off.

 **Gem-Knight Prismaura ATK Points: 2450 – 2450 = 0000.**

Julia, Kit and Dipper's eyes widen in shock from what happen. "What!''. Julia, Kit and Dipper said in shock about Universe Dragon's effect being powerful. Universe charged at Prismaura, before he bites half of Prismaura's body, before they both exploded in a White explosion. "Now Universe Dragon's other effect activates. When his Destroyed, all monsters my Opponent controls are destroyed''. Ash said as Universe Dragon blew the smoke away, before he unleashed a White breath attack at Julia, Kit and Dipper's monsters, destroying them all.

Julia, Kit, Dipper and all the students from LEO Duel school watched in shock at how Ash just changed the whole side of the duel to his side. "Now Universe Dragon's other effect activates. All Spells and Traps that were destroyed this turn are revived''. Ash said as his Dragon turned into White sparkles that turned into his two face down cards that were destroyed.

Julia took a step back in fear from what she just witnessed. "I-I-I-I end my turn''. Julia said in shock at what just happen.

 **Ash Life Points 2600/ Number of cards in hand: 0.**

Ash put his right-hand fingers on the top card of his deck. "My Turn now. I draw!''. Ash said as he drawled his card, begging his turn. Ash looked at the card, only for his eyes to widen in shock. "This is- ''. Ash thought to himself in shock, before he changed back to being serious.

Ash then held his right hand out. "I activate the spell card, Monster Reborn''. Ash said as one of his face down cards revealed itself. "And with it, I'll bring back Universe Dragon''. Universe Dragon's card slotted out of Ash's graveyard zone of his duel disk, before he grabbed it and placed it on his duel blade, and Universe Dragon appeared behind him from another White Portal.

 **White Dragon- Universe Dragon ATK Points: 0000/ DEF Points: 0000.**

Julia, Kit and Dipper took a step back in fear from seeing Universe Dragon again. "Not that thing again''. Dipper said in fear of Universe Dragon's power. "I-I-It's alright. It has 0000 ATK Points, so we're safe''. Kit said trying to calm down.

"Wrong''. Ash said, getting Julia, Kit and Dipper to look at him. "This turn is where this duel ends''. Ash then picked the card that he was holding in his left hand and held it with his Right-hand's Index and middle fingers. "Behold the power, as I activate the spell card; **Hyper Rank-Up Magic - Hyper Universal Recreation force** ''. Ash then slotted the card into his duel disk and the card appeared on the field.

 **(Hyper Rank-Up Magic - Hyper Universal Recreation force**

 **Spell Card**

 **Effect: Select one Rank 1 "White Dragon" Xyz Monster you control on the field and special summon a 9 Rank higher than the targeted monster from the extra deck to the field, using the targeted monster as Xyz Material. (This special summon is treated as an Xyz Summon, and Xyz Materials on the targeted monster are also treated as Xyz Materials on the summoned monster.)**

Everyone's eyes widen in total shock at the spell card that Ash just activated. "Hyper Rank-Up Magic- Hyper Universal Recreation force ranks up my Universe Dragon into a Rank 10 XYZ Monster''. Ash said as a Pure White portal appeared in the Sky, before Universe Dragon descended into the portal, with White Lighting coming out of the Portal.

" **Dragon that's power has been sealed away! Come forth and show us your true form and Power!''.** Ash chanted out as his Extra deck opened and a White shining card slotted out, which Ash grabbed and held it into the air with his right-hand's Index and middle fingers. **"Hyper Rank-Up XYZ change! Come forth! Rank 10! White Dragon - Universal Creation Dragon!''.** Ash yelled out as he slammed the card onto his duel blade.

From the Pure White portal, appeared a very large Dragon that looks like Super Shenron from Dragon Ball Super, only was White instead of golden and had Blue glowing eyes. This Dragon was so big that it's whole body was around the Action field with its top area of its body high in the sky with only one White overlay unit around it.

White Dragon – Universal Creation Dragon then let out a powerful roar, so powerful that all of Paradise City could hear its roar.

 **(White Dragon - Universal Creation Dragon**

 **Attribute: Light**

 **Rank 10**

 **3 Level 10 Dragon Type Monsters**

 **Xyz/Dragon/Effect**

 **ATK Points: 4000/ DEF Points: 4000.**

 **Effect: This cannot be destroyed by spells, Traps or Monster effects. Once per turn, you can detach one Overlay unit to activate this card's effect. All Special summoned monsters on the field lose their ATK Points until the End of your Next Standby Phase. This effect can only be activated by having White Dragon – Universe Dragon as an Overlay unit. Detach all overlay units from this card, and this card gains 1000 ATK Points X the Level of all Fusion, Synchro, XYZ, Pendulum and Ritual monsters on either player's field or Graveyard till the END of this turn.)**

Now everyone was looking at Ash's Dragon in fear, shock, awe and many more. The ones most feared of Ash's Dragon were Julia, Kit and Dipper, because they were in the duel against it. "Ha''. Ash yelled out as he did a high jump into the air and landed on Universal Creation Dragon's head, making everyone widen their eyes in shock.

"I activate Universal Creation Dragon's effect. By getting rid of all its Overlay units, Universal Creation Dragon now gains 1000 ATK points X the Level and Ranks of all XYZ, Synchro, Fusion, Pendulum and Ritual on the field or Graveyard''. Ash said as Universal Dragon eat its only Overlay unit.

Julia, Kit and Dipper's eyes widen in total shock again. "No way''. Julia, Dipper and Kit said in shock about Universal Creation Dragon's effect. "Dipper's Constellar Plediades and Constellar Ptolemy M7 were rank 5 and 6, so, it makes 11000 ATK Points. Kit's X-Saber Souza and Gottoms were level 7 and 9, making 16000 ATK Points. Julia's Lady Lapis Lazuli and Prismaura were level 5 and 7, that makes 12000 ATK Points. My Wind Striker and Zenith are in my graveyard and both their levels are 4, making 8000 ATK Points''. Ash said as White energy came out of his graveyard zone of his duel disk, going to Universal Dragon, with White energy also coming out of Julia, Kit and Dipper's Graveyard zone also going towards Universal Dragon.

The White Energy formed around Universal Dragon into a powerful White aura, making Universal Dragon let out a powerful roar.

 **White Dragon – Universal Creation Dragon ATK Points: 4000 + 11000 = 15000 + 16000 = 31000 + 12000 = 43000 + 8000 = 51000.**

Everyone was now looking at Universal Creation Dragon in shock, fear, awe and amazed at how powerful Universal Creation Dragon was. "5-5-5-51000 ATK Points''. Julia said in fear at how powerful Creation Dragon is. "H-H-H-H-How can something be that powerful''. Dipper said in fear as well. "C-C-C-Calm down. It can only attack once, so two of us will be safe''. Kit said, trying to calm himself and his friends down.

Ash was still on top of Creation Dragon's head. Ash held his right hand out. "Trap activate, **White Dragon – Roar of fallen Dragon** ''. Ash said as his Final face down card revealed itself.

 **(White Dragon – Roar of fallen Dragon/ Type: Trap/ Effect: Target one White Dragon monster on your side of the field, that White Dragon monster can attack for every White Dragon monster in your graveyard.)**

"With this card, Creation Dragon can now attack for every White Dragon monster in my graveyard''. Ash said explaining his Trap Card's effect, making Julia, Kit and Dipper widen their eyes. "Since Wind Striker, Blue Hurricane and Zenith are in my Graveyard, Creation Dragon can attack three times. Now Go White Dragon – Universal Creation Dragon. Finish this duel!''. Ash said as he held his left fist out, with Creation Dragon letting out a powerful roar, creating a powerful shockwave that sent Dipper, Kit and Julia flying, before they landed on the ground on their backs.

 **Kit Life Points: 4000 – 51000 = 0000.**

 **Dipper Life Points: 4000 – 51000 = 0000.**

 **Julia Life Points: 4000 – 51000 = 0000.**

The Action field started to power down, while Universal Creation Dragon lowered his head to allow Ash to jump down on the ground, before he disappeared. The whole duel field was silent for a minute, before all the LEO Duel School students cheered, clapped and applause for Ash's duel against Julia, Kit and Dipper.

Ash did a bow to the crowd of LEO Duel School students, before he walked over to Julia, Kit and Dipper. "We lost''. Kit said in shock that all three of them lost to Ash. "However, you guys did well and almost defeat me. You have my respect''. Ash said to Julia, Kit and Dipper, impressed that they made him almost lose. "Now, take me to where Declan's office is''.

Julia stood up from the ground. "A deal is a deal, so just follow me and I'll take you to Declan's office''. Julia said to Ash, keeping her end of the bet. Ash nodded to Julia, before Julia started leading Ash to where Declan's office is.

* * *

 **(With Yuya)**

"My turn now. I draw!''. Yuya said as he drawled his top card from his deck. He was still in his duel against Krystal with Krystal in the lead.

 **Yuya Life Points: 1500/ Number of cards in hand: 6/ Cards on field: None.**

 **Krystal Life Points: 4000/ Number of cards in hand: 2/ Cards on field: Ice Witch – Spell Crystal, Hex Charmer X 2/ Sorcery lady.**

Yuya put the card that he just drawled from his deck to his hand as he looked at the cards in his hand. Yuya then picked two cards from his hand and held them with his right-hand Index and middle fingers. "I set the Pendulum Scale with Scale 1 StarGazer Magician and Scale 8 TimeGazer Magician''. Yuya said as he set the two cards on the edge of his duel blade with StarGazer on the left edge and TimeGazer on the right edge, with the Words "Pendulum'' appearing across the blade in Rainbow colors.

StarGazer Magician and TimeGazer appeared in a Pillar of light with the Number 1 under StarGazer and the number 8 under TimeGazer with a Giant copy of Yuya's Pendent between the two Magicians. "Now I'm allowed to summon Monsters between 1 and 8 at the same time''. Yuya said with his pendent glowing.

The giant Pendent swing between the two magicians. **"Swing far Pendulum! Crave the Arc of Victory! My monsters are ready, to swing into Action!''.** Yuya called out as he held his right hand into the air with a portal appear between the two magicians and two lights come out.

" **First up is Performapal Sleight Hand Magician!''.** Yuya said as the first light disappeared to revel a Magician that had a Pendent attached to it, wearing performer clothes and holding a staff. **"Next, turn up the heat Odd Eyes Pendulum Dragon!''.** The Second light disappeared to revel Yuya's ace monster.

 **Performapal Sleight Hand Magician ATK Points: 2500/ DEF Points: 2000.**

 **Odd Eyes Pendulum Dragon ATK Points: 2500/ DEF Points: 2000.**

Krystal had a look of awe on her face as she just watched Yuya's Pendulum summon. "This is Pendulum summon''. Krystal said in awe from seeing the famous summoning. "Surprised Krystal, because there's more''. Yuya said to Krystal as he pointed at One of Hex Charmer. "Performapal Sleight Hand Magician attacks Hex Charmer''.

Sleight Hand Magician pointed his staff at Hex Marker number 1, before he fired a Blue energy attack at Hex Marker, making a clean strike and destroying Hex Charmer, while making Krystal use her arms to shield herself. **(2500 – 1000 = 1500)**

 **Krystal Life Points: 4000 – 1500 = 2500.**

Yuya was about to have Odd eyes attack the second Hex charmer, when both him and Krystal heard a Powerful dragon roar, making them look left and right to see where the roar came from. "Where did that roar come from''. Krystal said, wondering where the roar came from. "I don't know where it came from''. Yuya said looking left and right wondering where the roar came from.

Yuya shook his head to focus on the duel. "Odd eyes attack the second Hex Charmer''. Yuya said as he pointed at the second Hex Charmer. Odd Eyes Pendulum charged at Hex Charmer 2, before he jumped into the air and unleashed a black and red breath attack, which destroyed Hex Charmer, making Krystal use her hands again, but the shock wave caused her to fall to the ground. **(2500 – 1000 = 1500)**

 **Krystal Life Points: 2500 – 1500 = 1000.**

"Krystal''. Yuya said in worry for Krystal, after he saw her fall to the ground. However, Yuya then heard soft laughing, before Krystal got up from the ground and kept laughing. "Wow. I didn't think I'd lose this many life points''. Krystal said as she kept laughing, before she looked at Yuya. "You're a really strong Duellist, Yuya''. Krystal then winked at Yuya, causing him to blush.

Krystal then fully got up from the ground. "However, this duel is mine to win''. Krystal said as she placed her right-hand fingers on her deck. "My turn!''.

 **Krystal Life Points: 1000/ Number of cards in hand: 2.**

"I Draw!''. Krystal said as she drawled her card from her deck. Krystal held her new card with her Index and middle fingers, while she held her right hand out. "With the Level 4 Ice Witch- Spell Crystal and Ice Witch - Sorcery lady, I create the Overlay network''. Krystal said as her two Ice witch monsters turned into two Blue Lights, before they went into the sky, before a Black portal appeared on the ground and the two lights went into the Black portal.

Yuya's eyes widen in shock at what he saw. "No way! You're a-''. Yuya said in shock at what he was seeing. **"Dragon that's heart is as cold as Ice! Come forth and show the power of ice to our opponents!''.** Krystal chanted as White lighting came out of the portal.

Krystal's Extra deck opened and a card slotted out, which Krystal grabbed with her right hand's index and middle fingers and held it in the sky. **"I XYZ summon! Rank 4! Enchanted Ice Xyz Dragon!''.** Krystal shouted out as she placed the card on her duel blade. Then from the black portal, appeared a blue and ice white Dragon that's body was smaller than Ash's Black XYZ Dragon, showing that this Dragon is a female.

This Dragon's body had wings that had Ice shedding from it, three finger claws, two dragon feet, Ice tail, Glowing Blue eyes and an Ice gem on its forehead with two blue overlay units around it.

 **(Enchanted Ice Xyz Dragon**

 **Attribute: Water**

 **Rank 4**

 **2 Level 4 'Ice Witch' monsters**

 **Dragon/Xyz/Effect**

 **This card gains 300 ATK points for every 'Ice Witch' monster on your field. Once per turn, this monster card can summon one 'Ice Witch' monster from your deck or graveyard to your side of the field. Once per turn, by using one Overlay Unit, this card can destroy one Spell or Trap card on the opponent's field for every 'Ice Witch' monster on the field.**

 **ATK: 2500/ Def: 2000)**

Yuya stared at Krystal's Dragon in awe from seeing how beautiful it is. Even Odd eyes moved his head a little to look at Krystal's Dragon. "Your Dragon is beautiful, Krystal''. Yuya said to Krystal, still looking at Krystal's Dragon. Krystal blushed at Yuya's words, but she still smiled.

Krystal then held her right hand out. "I activate Enchanted Ice Dragon's effect. Once per turn, I can bring back an Ice witch monster from my deck or graveyard and I'll bring back a Hex Charmer''. Krystal said as a card slotted out of her duel disk and she grabbed it and placed it on her duel blade.

Enchanted Ice Dragon spread her wings open and an Ice storm came out of her wings, before Hex Charmer appeared from the ice Storm.

 **Ice Witch- Hex Charmer ATK Points: 1000/ DEF Points: 1000.**

"And don't forget Hex charmer's effect. Now you take another 500 damage''. Krystal said as her Hex Charmer used her staff to fire another wave of Ice Shards at Yuya, causing him to use his arms again.

 **Yuya Life Points: 1500 – 500 = 1000.**

"Ice Dragon's other effect activates now. She gains 300 ATK Points for every Ice Witch on the field''. Krystal said as her Ice Dragon gained an Icey blue aura around it.

 **Enchanted Ice XYZ Dragon ATK Points: 2500 + 300 = 2800.**

Yuya smiled at seeing Krystal's Dragon getting a power boost. "Nice ATK Points, but there aren't enough to finish me off this turn''. Yuya said, knowing that Krystal can't beat him with just her Ice Dragon alone. "Don't be so sure, Yuya''. Krystal said as she picked a card from her hand. "I activate the spell card, **Spellbound Dragon Charm** ''. Krystal then slotted the card in her duel disk and the card appeared on her field.

 **(Spellbound Dragon Charm**

 **Quick-play Spell card**

 **When you have an "Enchanted Ice Xyz Dragon" on the field, choose one monster your opponent control: take control of that monster until the end of your next turn.)**

"What does that do?''. Yuya said wanting to know what Krystal's spell card does. Krystal smirked at Yuya. "Why don't you find out by watching''. Krystal said to Yuya. Yuya looked at the field and saw something that is the weirdest thing to him.

Krystal's Dragon winked, before icy blue hearts appeared from her wink, before they went and circled around Odd eyes, before they get absorbed by Odd eyes and Odd eye's eyes turned into Blue hearts, before it disappeared and reappeared next to Ice Dragon, who kissed Odd eyes on the check.

"Oi, Odd eyes. Your supposed to be on my field, not in love with Krystal's Dragon and other on Krystal's field''. Yuya said in shock about what he saw and looking at Odd eyes. Krystal giggled at Yuya. "My spell makes your Dragon fall in love with my Ice Dragon and your Dragon joins my side of the field''. Krystal said to Yuya, explaining why Odd eyes is on her field.

Krystal then pointed at Performapal Sleight Hand Magician. "Ice Dragon, time to freeze Yuya's magician''. Krystal called out as Enchanted Ice XYZ Dragon released an Ice breath attack that destroyed Yuya's Magician, while making Yuya use his hands to shield himself from the shockwaves. **(2800 – 2500 = 300)**

 **Yuya Life Points: 1000 – 300 = 700.**

"Odd Eyes, please attack Yuya gentle''. Krystal said to Odd eyes, before Odd eyes charged at Yuya, before he stopped in front of Yuya, before he lightly headbutted Yuya, who sweet dropped at the headbutt.

 **Yuya Life Points: 700 – 2500 = 0000.**

Krystal's monsters and Odd eyes disappeared as Krystal and Yuya's duel disk deactivated. Krystal walked towards Yuya, before she held Odd eye's card to him. "Here's your Dragon back, Yuya''. Krystal said to Yuya, holding his card out to him. "Thanks Krystal''. Yuya said as he took his card from Krystal, who smiled at him.

Yuya and Krystal then went back into Krystal's house. Yuya was grabbing his shopping bag that held all that he purchased today. "It was fun dueling you Krystal, but I got to go home now''. Yuya said as he stepped outside of Krystal's house, with Krystal following him. "I understand Yuya. I hope to see you again''. Krystal said to Yuya, also had fun dueling Yuya.

"I hope so as well''. Yuya said as he started walking away. Krystal however, went up to Yuya, before she kissed Yuya on his right check, making both him and her blush bright red. Krystal smiled at Yuya, before she walked back to her house, leaving Yuya along outside, before Yuya started walking back to his house with a red face.

* * *

 **(With Ash)**

Ash has been walking with Julia, who was leading him to Declan's office. Julia then stopped in front of a White Door, making Ash stop as well.

Julia turned around to look at Ash. "This is where Declan's office is. His inside with his family''. Julia said to Ash, telling him that Declan is inside his office right now. Ash nodded to Julia. "Thanks for the help Julia''. Ash said thanking Julia for leading him to Declan's office.

Julia smiled at Ash, before she nodded to him. "Your welcome Ash''. Julia said to Ash, before she walked away. Ash then looked at the Door, ready to make his own entrance.

* * *

 **(Inside of Declan's office)**

Inside of Declan's office, Henrietta and her son Declan are talking about Ash, with a little girl named Riley in the room. Riley had light purple hair, hided in her Blue hoody jacket, White short pants and light blue shoes.

"That boy knows something about Leo Akaba for the matter. We need to know what he knows". Henrietta said to her son, wanting to know how Ash knows Leo Akaba. "I agree, Ash seems to know more about Leo Akaba then we thought. That duel and what he said proves that he knows something about Leo Akaba". Declan said, sitting at his desk, pondering about what he learned during the duel with Ash yesterday.

However, the door was then kicked opened, making everyone, except Riley who recoiled in fright, to turn towards the doors. Standing at the door was Ash Ketchum, the boy that was mention in the conversation earlier. Henrietta was in shock, and Declan is stoic as always with widen eyes as well, wondering why Ash was here and why he looked serious.

"Declan, we need to talk about a serious matter about your father". Ash said with a serious expression to Declan. What Ash said, surprised everyone in the room, not expecting Ash to give them the information so soon and so easily. Declan just stared at Ash for a bit with his stoic face, before he nodded.

"I agree, we were just talking about you just now, Ash". Declan replied, now having the perfect opportunity about getting the information from Ash. Ash then walks towards Declan's desk, then stops a few feet away. "We have many things to discuss with you, Ash Ketchum." Declan said to Ash with a serious face and tone. "One that involves how you know Leo Akaba for the matter". Henrietta said, giving the boy a suspicious expression about this boy knowing Leo Akaba.

"Before we talk about Leo Akaba, let me ask you something in return Declan". Ash said to Declan, gaining Declan's and Henrietta's attention. "Do you know about the Four Dimensions, Declan?" Ash asked Declan, wanting to know if Declan knows about the four dimensions. "Yes, I know about the Four Dimensions". Declan answered, wanting to know where Ash was going with this subject.

"Ah, but do you know about the Original Dimension, the United World?" Ash asked in returned, gaining confuse looks from Declan and Henrietta, while Riley looked at Ash. "United World?" Henrietta asked, confused about what Ash said. "Original Dimension?" Declan muttered, narrowing his eyes in suspicion about what Ash said. "The Four Dimensions were once a united world called the United World, or Original Dimension." Ash explained, causing Declan's eyes to widen a bit, Henrietta to become shock, and Riley's eyes to widen a bit about what Ash just said.

"The Original Dimension used to be a peaceful place to live, until something horrible happened, that cause the world to be destroyed and split into what you call the Four Dimensions. The Fusion Dimension, Synchro dimension, XYZ dimension and Standard dimension". Ash said explaining about the united world, with Declan and Henrietta now having a clear understanding of this new information that they were given from Ash. The Four Dimensions once being one Dimension was a surprise for them.

"What does this have to do with Leo Akaba?" Henrietta asked, now having a disbelief face in confusion. "I agree, what does this United World had to do with Leo Akaba?" Declan asked, now wanting to know the full story from Ash. "The reason why the United World involves Leo Akaba is because he is from that Dimension". Ash explained, gaining stunned expressions from Henrietta, and a widen eyed Declan about what they heard. "Surely your joking?!" Henrietta asked, seeing Ash as crazy now right now.

"Are you certain, and how do we know you're not lying about Leo Akaba?" Declan asked, getting even more suspicious of Ash and what he said. "The reason why I know Leo Akaba came from the Original Dimension is because I am also from that Dimension". Ash explained, causing Henrietta and Declan to become shock about this claim from Ash, with Riley still looking surprised. "Are you certain about this claim you mention?" Declan asked in disbelief and shock to Ash. "I am, along with Ray and Leo for the matter." Ash said as he mentions Ray again, gaining another confuse look from Henrietta and Declan again.

"Ray?" Henrietta asked, confusion on her face about who Ray is. "Who is Ray?" Declan asked, wanting to know who this person is. "Ray is Leo Akaba's daughter in the Original Dimension, and your half-sister." Ash said, gaining shock looks from Henrietta and Declan, who hid this shock well, while Riley now looked shock.

"Are you certain about this Ray girl being Leo Akaba's daughter?!" Henrietta asked, even more shocked about Leo already having a child before Declan. "Yes, I am, and I should know because Ray is my wife that I married in the Original Dimension and my childhood friend". Ash said, with Henrietta and Declan becoming even more shocked about this new piece of information, with Riley still surprised. If what Ash said was true about Ray and Leo, then that would make Ash family to them as well.

Declan then stands up from his desk. "Thank you for sharing this information with us." Declan said, having trust in Ash about what he told him and his mother of Leo Akaba and the Original Dimension and about Ray. "We will give you a nice house that you can live in as payment for your information." Declan said, but still processing about what Ash told him and his mother. "Thank you, Declan, I will take my leave in a moment". Ash said, before he then turns towards Riley, who was still in the room, and stared at her.

Ash then walks to where Riley is. He then stops and kneels in front of Riley, with his face facing Riley's face. "Hi. What's your name?" Ash asked Riley, wanting to know her name. Riley was hesitant and shy around new person talking to her, before she turns her head to the side, away from Ash's view.

Ash just smiled at this, knowing that this kid is extremely shy around him at this moment. Ash then puts his right hand on Riley's head. "It's alright, you don't have to tell me your name at this moment if you don't want to." Ash said, reassuring Riley that it was ok not to tell him. "Besides, I'm not gonna hurt you or anything". Ash continued to ease Riley. What Ash said surprised Riley about someone being patient with her, along with touching her, and she now feels like she can trust this new person, who just revealed that he is her Brother-in-law.

Riley then moves her head to face Ash again, face to face. "R-Riley. My name is Riley Akaba." Riley said, though she seems a bit hesitant to say her name to someone else that is not her brother. "Riley's your name. Sounds like a nice name." Ash said, now knowing the name of the kid, before he came up with an idea.

"Hey Riley, do you want to see something interesting?" Ash asked Riley if she wanted to see something interesting. What Ash said got Riley to look at him, wondering about what he is going to do. Ash then takes his hand off Riley's head, before he started to gather crimson energy in his right hand, forming a crimson ball of some kind. This action surprised and shock everyone in the room, and wondered how Ash is doing this for the matter. When the crimson ball died out, in the place of the ball was a toy dragon that looks like a White Dragon version of Riley's stuff bear. Ash then held the toy-dragon in his right hand and presented the toy to Riley.

"Here you go, a gift from Me to you, Riley". Ash said to Riley, with Riley eyeing the toy dragon in surprise. No one has ever given her a gift before in her life. Riley then smiled a bit, before she takes the Toy Dragon from Ash's right hand and hugged the toy very tightly. She was happy about receiving a gift from someone that she just met in the process.

"Thank you for being nice to my little brother, Ash". Declan said to his brother-in-law making Ash look at Declan confuse at his statement. "Brother? You mean sister, right Declan?" Ash corrected, now confusing Declan and his mother. "What do you mean sister? Riley is a boy". Henrietta said, wanting an explanation from, her son-in-law. "Sorry to say this, but Riley is a girl for the matter." Ash said. This confession surprised both Declan and Henrietta with Riley looking at Ash in surprise, that Ash knew that she was a girl.

"How can you tell?" Declan asked Ash, still with a stoic expression from hearing that Riley is a girl. "I can tell by the look in Riley's eyes. Besides, she and Saya would be great friends". Ash replied, confusing Declan and Henrietta again with Riley looking at Ash, confuse.

"Saya?" Declan asked, confuse about who Saya is. "Who is Saya?" Henrietta asked, also confuse about Saya. "Oh right, I forgot to tell you about me and Ray having a daughter as well in the united world. Her name is Saya". Ash answered, shocking both Declan and Henrietta about this claim about Ash having a daughter with Ray as well, while Riley was surprised again.

"Saya..." Declan pondered, processing this new information about hearing that he has a niece. "Is your and Ray's daughter?" Henrietta finished, eyes widen in shock about hearing this and that she has a granddaughter. "That's right, and I plan to bring Saya here to meet you guys once I found her." Ash answered, wanting to know where his daughter is now.

Declan still looked socked, but he still brought out an address card and held it out to Ash. "This card will lead you to your new house''. Declan said to his Brother-in-law, making Ash look at the card, before he took it from Declan. "Thank you, Declan''. Ash said to his brother-in-law, before he started to walk out of Declan's office. "One more thing, Ash''. Declan said, getting Ash to stop and look at him.

"Since you're from the united world, shouldn't you be older''. Declan said to Ash, causing Henrietta and Riley to look at Ash. Ash turned his head to look at Declan. "The reason why I'm not older is because my Original world body was destroyed when the united world was destroyed and I was reborn in this body in one of the four dimensions''. Ash said, getting Declan, Henrietta and Riley to look at him in shock.

Declan then calmed down and looked at Ash again. "I see. From your duel disk and how it resembles the duelist that attacked Sylvio, you must have been reborn in the XYZ Dimension''. Declan said to Ash, thinking that Ash was reborn in the XYZ Dimension.

Ash however, shook his head. "I wasn't born in the XYZ Dimension. I was reborn in the Synchro Dimension''. Ash said, telling that he was born in the Synchro dimension. What Ash said, surprised Everyone again.

"I did live in the XYZ dimension thought, but something that almost killed me happen and send me here to standard''. Ash said, explaining more about himself. Declan still had a shock face, but he nodded to Ash. "I understand, thank you, Ash''. Declan said, thanking his brother-in-law. Ash nodded to him, before he looked and smiled at Riley. "If you want someone to play with Riley, just call me and I'll come over''. Ash said to Riley, telling her that he'll come over if she wants him to.

Riley nodded to Ash, smiling happily, making Ash smile as well. Ash then fully walked out of Declan's office, leaving the Akaba Family to look at his back, before he fully left their vison. "To think that the Four dimensions were once a united world''. Henrietta said still in shock about the united world. "And that Leo Akaba came from that world and had a daughter''. Declan said, still shock about him having an older sister.

"Ash was a really nice person''. Riley said as she continued to hug her new toy dragon, making Declan and Henrietta look at her, still surprised that Riley is a girl.

* * *

 **(With Ash)**

Ash walked past the hallway of LEO Duel school, before he walked out the front door and found his Duel runner right where he left it. "Right where I left you''. Ash said, before he walked over to his duel runner. Ash pulled the right handlebar up, before he sat on the seat area of his duel runner, before he pulled the right handlebar down.

Ash put his duel runner helmet on his head, before he activated the eye protection. Ash then grabbed both handlebars, before he twisted both handlebars to start up the engine, before he twisted the handlebars again and the duel runner went forward.

Ash shifted left when his duel runner was on the car road, with his duel runner going left. Ash left go the right handlebar and brought out the address card to see where his new house would be. Ash was surprised when he saw that his house was outside of paradise city and next to the ocean. "Strange, why is my new house outside of the city''. Ash thought to himself, before he put the address card back in his pocket, before he grabbed the right handlebar with his right hand and twisted both handlebars and went past two cars.

* * *

 **(30 minutes later)**

Ash has been riding his Duel runner for 30 minutes now, with him now outside of his house still on the road. "Just how much further till I get there''. Ash thought to himself, before he started to see a house a little bit away.

Ash twisted both handlebars to go a little faster, before he slowed down and put on the breaks and stopped in front of the house. Ash pulled up the right handlebar, before he got off his duel runner and deactivated the eye protection to look at his new house in awe.

Ash's new house was huge. It was the same size and as wide as You Show Duel School's building. It was white, had 8 windows, 2 on the front and back side, 2 on the top front and another 2 on the back side. Had a Slide door on the back attached to a balcony that has a great view of the ocean.

Ash was amazed at seeing this house. "Wow''. Ash said to himself as he walked up to the front door and saw that a keychain with the house keys attach to them was hanging on the handle. Ash took the keys off the handle, before he used them to unlock the door, before he walked in.

The inside of Ash's new house is nice. It already had a big TV like in the movies, nice couches, clean kitchen with many cooking tools, a Door to the garage and stairs that lead upstairs. Ash let out a whistle. "Nice house''. Ash said to himself, before he walked to the garage to see the inside of the garage. Even the garage was nice looking, many repair tools, working gear and even a computer to connect to anything.

Ash smiled at seeing this. Ash went to the garage door, before he lifted it up and went back outside to get his duel runner. Ash pushed his duel runner inside of his garage, before he left it there.

Ash then went upstairs to check it out. Ash saw many doors and checked them. There were three bathrooms with showers, three bedrooms with two beds and even a spear room. Ash was now checking the last room. Ash opened the door to see that the last room was nice. It had a King size bed, nice windows next to the bed, a bathroom connected to it and finally an open slide door that lead to the balcony.

Ash opened the slide door to check the balcony. Ash saw that there was a rowing couch, table and a nice view of the ocean. Ash looked at the view of the ocean in awe. Ash could feel the nice wind blow against his face and hair, and even blow against his jacket and hair.

Ash took a set on the rowing chair to continue looking at the ocean and feel the breeze against him. Soon Ash's eyes started to feel heavy, before Ash fall asleep, with the wind continue to breeze against him. Ash didn't notice, but NovaForce Stardust Dragon, Yusei and Yugi were watching Ash in spirit form with a smile on their faces.

* * *

 **(Ending song.)**

 **(Yugioh 5ds's ending song 1)**

 **What are you grasping for? What good will it do you?**

 **(Starts with Ash in Paradise City arriving in You Show to see his friends Yuya, Zuzu, Sora, the kids, and Principal Skip)**

 **We're moving forward and we'll make sure to discover what.**

 **(They practice their duelling skills and strategies while having fun and a good time)**

 **All we heard then were our unstoppable sentiments,**

 **(To Leo Corporation where Declan with his Synchro, Fusion, and Xyz monsters)**

 **the passionate beating of our hearts and the voice of truth.**

 **(Now Declan looks determined to do his Pendulum Summoning with his brand Pendulum cards).**

 **We got busted up and we learned**

 **(Back to Ash and his friends now doing the You Show action training)**

 **of where we can get stronger.**

 **(Yuya clowns a bit, and Zuzu gets angry at his antics)**

 **I pile up my dreams in the palm of my hand**

 **(Yuya looks at his pendant determined on being a better Dueltainer)**

 **and one day I'll lead them all to you**

 **(Ash looks at his dragon pendant and reminisces on his memories)**

 **(He tunes up his Duel Runner during his time and eventually is fixed)**

 **Shouting the signal to start, we'll do what our souls want**

 **(Ash rides his Runner around the city and thinks on the friends he has met)**

 **And vault over our cramped and mediocre lives!**

 **(Ash summons monsters White Dragon Synchron, Little Fairy, White Dragon Moon Eyes, Cracked Scale before a Light consumed them)**

 **We'll make a dash and attain every bit of our brilliant futures!**

 **(When the light disappeared, in place of Little Fairy, White Dragon Synchron, Moon Eyes, Cracked Scale, now appears Novaforce Stardust Dragon, Silver Pendulum Dragon, Lyrical Luscinia Assembly nightingale)**

 **Embracing the bonds we so believe in, we'll race toward tomorrow.**

 **(Stardust Dragon, Silver Pendulum Dragon, Lyrical Luscinia fly around the city)**

 **The song ends with Ash, Yuya, and Declan in a showdown with their ace monsters. Declan has his D/D/D monsters, Yuya had Odd Eyes Pendulum Dragon, and Ash has Novaforce Stardust Dragon.**

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Ash has revealed the united world, Leo's past and Ray to Declan and his family and Riley now trusts Ash. Also Yuya meets his future girlfriend Krystal. Also I'm disappointed with ARC V's ending, but I'll change that. Also I've seen the new Yugioh Vrains and its awesome. I plan to create a Pokémon and Yugioh Vrains crossover, called Yugioh Vrains, White Dragon emperor and this will be the future after the END of Arc v, and Ash goes to Vrains world with Lulu and Saya. Hope you look forward to it.**

 **Later, Lets Rev it up and into the Vrains.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello Everyone. I finally did this Chapter. Now questions answered.**

 **CityLover96: That is impossible.**

 **Daleaaronallen82: Hell No!**

 **Sneak13579: Then Don't read.**

 **Questions answered. Now enjoy and have fun.**

* * *

 **Chapter 10: A White Dragon's little girl and start of a Rescue mission.**

It has been a day since Ash had his family talk with the Akaba family and told them about the united world, Leo's past and Ray. Ash also had his new house as well. After Ash woke up from his little nap, he rides his Duel Runner back to Zuzu's house and told her that he has his own house now.

Zuzu was both happy and sad for Ash. Happy that he has his own house now, sad that he won't be staying at her house anymore. Ash packed his stuff from Zuzu's house and took it back to his new house. After that, Ash spend time working on his duel runner, watch TV and check his deck out, before he went to sleep for the night.

Ash woke up bright and early because he needed to get up early to arrive at school on time. He made breakfast for himself, which was tea and beacon sandwich, had a shower, put his version of Yusei's cloths in the wash machine, brush his teeth, put his other clothes that he wearied in his duel against Declan, only without his scarf and jacket, packed his bag and ride his Duel Runner towards his school on time.

Yuya and Zuzu said "Good morning'' to Ash when they saw him, before they went to class, with Ash parking his duel runner and put it in security mode. Silver also came to School today, but his face was covered in bandages and only his left eye was visible.

Yuya, Zuzu and the school looked shocked about seeing him like this, but Ash just growled and glared at him, making Silver sweet in fear. Ash, Yuya and Zuzu entered their class to begin class, only for them to be surprised when they saw that Krystal was in class already, only her jacket was off and she was wearing the female school jacket.

Yuya was happy and talked to her straight away with Krystal happy as well to see Yuya again, while Ash and Zuzu were surprised to see Yuya talking to Krystal and how he knew her. Class begin and went really fast, with Krystal seating next to Yuya.

The Classes went really fast and now Ash, Yuya, Zuzu and Krystal were eating Lunch in Yuya and Zuzu's usual sport where they have Lunch. Krystal was seating next to Yuya, while Zuzu sat on Ash's lap.

Zuzu was eating her lunch, Krystal was having a super cold drink, Ash was looking through his deck and Yuya was about to open his lunch box. Yuya opened his lunch box to revel Fried shrimp or prawn, while he turned the top park of his Lunch box around to revel a picture of Sky Magician. "Just watch me Dad, I'll become a pro duellist just like you and I'll bring smiles to everyone''. Yuya said to himself, looking at the picture of Sky Magician. "Now to chow down''.

Yuya then began to eat his Lunch with his Chop sticks very fast, while not even slowing down. "I'm gonna, gonna, gonna become a pro''. Yuya said, between eating his Lunch, making his friends look at him. "Hey, don't speak with food in your mouth''. Zuzu said to Yuya, telling him to not speak with his mouth full of food, while Krystal just smiled at seeing Yuya have lots of energy, while Ash sweet dropped, remembering that he eats like that in the Pokemon world.

Just then, a hand with a handkerchief was offered to Zuzu, making Zuzu, Ash and Krystal look to see that it was Sylvio, looking like he never had gone to the hospital. "Need a Handkerchief''. Sylvio said to Zuzu, while bowing his head a little. "No thanks, Sylvio''. Zuzu said to Sylvio as she turned her head the other way to not look at Sylvio.

"Jeez, you don't know how to act in front of a lady, do you''. Sylvio said to Yuya, while putting his handkerchief away in his jacket. "Both your duelling and eating habits are dirty''. Sylvio continued to say to Yuya.

Yuya glared at Sylvio, while Ash narrowed his eyes at Sylvio. "Dirty. My eating habit aside, but how is my duelling dirty''. Yuya said to Sylvio, while getting up from the chair. "If anybody's Duelling is dirty, it would be yours, Sylvio''. Ash said to Sylvio, making Sylvio look at him. "What was that, White Dragon Emperor''. Sylvio said to Ash, angry about what Ash said about his duelling. Ash would have gotten up from the chair, but Zuzu was still on his lap, so he remained seated. "You took Yuya's friends hostage, hang them on top of a tower where they could have fallen and hurt themselves, took Yuya's cards and called them your own and finally, tried to get Yuya in trouble by faking you're injures at the hospital after that day that you duelled Yuto''. Ash said as he continued to Yusei glare at Sylvio.

Sylvio was now sweeting bullets, while Yuya and Zuzu looked at Ash and Krystal was impressed with how Ash described Sylvio's duelling. "H-H-H-How did you know that I faked my injures''. Sylvio said to Ash, before he covered his mouth with both his hands. Yuya, Zuzu and Krystal then looked at Sylvio in angry. "You faked you're injures''. Yuya said to Sylvio, now feeling angry. "Just to get Yuya in trouble''. Zuzu said, also feeling angry at Sylvio. "You have no right to call yourself a Duellist''. Krystal said, also angry at Sylvio for trying to get Yuya in trouble.

Sylvio was still sweeting bullets, before he looked back at Yuya, before he moved his hands away from his mouth. "I heard that you attacked another teacher of LEO Duel school''. Sylvio said to Yuya, making Yuya, Krystal and Zuzu looked shocked, while Ash raised an eyebrow, before he thought to himself. "Another attack. Yuto wouldn't attack LEO Duel School members now that he knows that they have no allegiances to Duel Academy. Does that mean that Shay is the one attacking the LEO Duel School members''? Ash thought to himself, thinking about his friends attacking LEO Duel School members.

"I was wrong about you assaulting the Teachers of LEO Duel School, not with your skills and your cowardly Pendulum summoning''. Ash heard Sylvio's voice, making Him look to see that Yuya was back to glaring at Sylvio with Krystal doing the same. "How is my Pendulum summoning cowardly''. Yuya said to Sylvio, wanting to know why Sylvio is calling his summoning cowardly.

"The fact that only you prose them is unfair''. Sylvio said to Yuya, only to hear Ash chuckling. "What's so funny, White Dragon Emperor''. Sylvio said to Ash, looking at him with Yuya, Krystal and Zuzu doing the same. "The fact that Yuya only has Pendulum summoning is not cowardly. Yuya created Pendulum summon and you can't just expect him to give his cards away for other People to Pendulum summon. Besides both me and Declan can Pendulum summon as well. It's not the cards that make you a strong duellist, it's how you use them and you work together with your cards that make you a great duellist, something that you don't understand''. Ash said to Slvio, telling him that Yuya's Pendulum summoning is not Cowardly and that a duellist uses his cards right is how his becomes a great duellist, while Yusei glaring at Sylvio.

Sylvio was now sweeting bullets again from what Ash said, Krystal and Yuya were looking at Ash in awe and Zuzu was blushing from how amazing Ash's speech was. "W-W-W-Whatever. LEO cooperation is close to creating their own Pendulum cards. I'm gonna get my hands on some and use them to defeat you both. I'll see you guys at the ARC League Championship''. Sylvio said to Ash and Yuya, before he walked away.

Yuya looked confused. "ARC League Champion ship''. Yuya said confused, before his face turned to shock. "T-That's right. As the way I am, I can't be a pro''. Yuya continued while Ash and Krystal looked confused. "What's the ARC League Championship''. Ash asked his Girlfriend, while wrapping his hands around her waist, making Zuzu blush. "I-I-It's a tournament for junior class, junior youth class and Youth class to enter in. It's one of the steps that Duellist need to enter if they want to become a Pro Duellist''. Zuzu said to her Boyfriend, explaining what the ARC league Championship is.

Now Ash and Krystal understood. Krystal looked surprised, while Ash looked excited. "One of the keys to becoming a Pro Duellist, huh''. Ash said feeling excited, making Zuzu smile at seeing her boyfriend get excited, while Krystal was interested, and Yuya was still panicking.

 **(Opening song)**

 **(Pictures of Yuya reveal themselves, with different colours)**

 **Believe X Believe Be-Be-Be-lieve Buddies!**

 **(Two colours show two of Yuya's shadows while the other two shows Ash's)**

 **Believe X Believe**

 **(The Japanese opening title revels itself; with two pendulums swinging across each other)**

 **Believe x Believe**

 **(Zuzu and Gong's pictures reveal themselves)**

 **Believe x Believe**

 **(Yoko, Tate, Ally, Fredrick and Zuzu's father's pictures replace Zuzu and Gong's)**

 **(YOU)! The strongest Card ain't winnin' or losin'**

 **(Yuya and Ash prepares to duel with their duel disk; summons Performapal Hip Hippo and White Dragon- Silent wind)**

 **(You) At FullSpeed, my heart's a poundin'- On the game**

 **(Yuya rides on his hippo and Ash rides on his dragon's back, like they were in an Action duel)**

 **Dan Dan Dan Dan Done! Done! Done! Done!**

 **(Performapal Whip snake, Sword Fish, Skeeter skimmer appears)**

 **Dan Dan Dan Dan Done! Done! Done! Done!**

 **(Performapal Turn Toad, Cheermole, and Kaleidoscorp appears)**

 **Swing, ma-ma-mah mind!**

 **(Yuya's pendant glows as he prepares to pendulum Summon)**

 **(Ash's dragon pendent glows as he prepares to Xyz, Synchro, Fusion and pendulum Summon)**

 **The pendulum of Souls, The Ultimate Confusion**

 **(A Pendulum Summon occurs, with Timegazer Magician and Stargazer Magician in the Pendulum Scale with an XYZ, Synchro, and Fusion Summon occurs)**

 **(Three monsters come out of the portal with a White dragon appearing from XYZ, Synchro and Fusion Summon)**

 **Impulses – Got it, got it**

 **The game's so intense, it's a serious revolution.**

 **(Sylvio appears sneering while holding three cards)**

 **(Declan appears, adjusting his glasses)**

 **(Ash's eyes burst into Crimson flames and the Crimson Dragon appears behind him)**

 **(Ash and Yuya's monsters appear together)**

 **(Just breakin' the wall…)**

 **(Just breakin' the wall…)**

 **(Yuya's Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon appears along with Ash's Novaforce Stardust Dragon and White dragon- silver pendulum dragon)**

 **(Yuya lands on his dragon, Ash grows crimson wings and flies with his Dragons)**

 **Ride on now**

 **Believe X Believe**

 **Everybody's goin' ta break down that wall**

 **(Yuya rides on Odd Eyes, while Ash flies with his two Dragons before three more White Dragons appear next to him)**

 **(Hippo Carnival appears with Lyrical Luscinia Assemble Nightingale next to them holding a Baby Light Blue and White Dragon in her arms)**

 **You're gonna beat, beat it**

 **Let's race towards an infinite future without hesitatin'**

 **(The Hippo tokens dance for Yuya before they blow kisses at Yuya, the little green Dragon did a little roar at Novaforce Stardust Dragon with Lyrical Luscinia Assemble Nightingale giving a wink at Novaforce Stardust dragon causing him to blush)**

 **Make it, Make it, Show courage (Break it now)**

 **(Zuzu and Gong held out their hands)**

 **Step ahead! Let's take a step forward (Do it now)**

 **(Sora, Tate, Ally and Fredrick jumps up together)**

 **Here comes the fun part! So, everyone, be a Believer!**

 **(Yuya and Odd-eyes run on a rainbow, with Ash, Novaforce Stardust Dragon, White Dragon- Sliver Pendulum Dragon and his other Dragons flying next to them)**

 **Believe X Believe Be-Be-Be-lieve Buddies!**

 **(Zuzu, Gong, Zuzu's father, Sora, Tate, Ally and Fredrick's Pictures appear)**

 **(Yuya and Ash leads in front of their friends in front of You Show Duel School)**

 **(Opening Song end)**

 **Ring.**

School has now finished for the day as Students walked out of the school. Krystal, Yuya, Zuzu and Ash were walking together. Ash and Krystal were wearing their normal jackets again, while Ash was pushing his Duel Runner, while walking next to his friends.

Ally, Tate and Fredrick were waiting for them in front of the school. "School's finally done for the day''. Ally said feeling happy that School was finished. "Now come on, let's go to You Show-''. Tate said, before he noticed that Yuya was looking down, with an aura of depression around him and that Krystal was with them. "What's wrong with Yuya and who is this pretty lady''. Fredrick asked Ash and Zuzu about Yuya, and who Krystal is.

"First Yuya is feeling down because he isn't qualified for the ARC League Championship and the Girl next to us is a new student named Krystal''. Ash said to Fredrick, answering his question and introducing Krystal to them, while still pushing his Duel runner as they all started walking down the street together.

Yuya still had an Aura of depression around him, making Krystal decided to do something to make Yuya feel better. Krystal then gave Yuya a kiss on his right check, making both him and her blush, while Fredrick, Tate, Ally, Zuzu and Ash look in shock that Krystal kissed Yuya on the check. Krystal then pulled away. "Cheer up Yuya. You'll find a way to qualify for the ARC league Championship, I'm sure of it''. Krystal said to Yuya, while blushing that she kissed Yuya on the check.

Yuya was still blushing red, but he nodded to Krystal. "O-O-Okay then, thanks Krystal''. Yuya said to Krystal, feeling his face red from Krystal kissing his check. Ash, Zuzu and Ally smiled at seeing this, while Fredrick and Tate were confused. "Anyway, how do you enter the ARC League Champion Ship''. Ash asked Zuzu on how to enter the ARC League Champion Ship. "You need to have a 60% Win rate to enter or win 6 duels in a row without losing once''. Zuzu said to her boyfriend, telling him how to enter the ARC league Champion Ship.

Ash brought out his Duel Disk and checked his Win rate, before he showed it to Zuzu. Zuzu looked at her Boyfriend's Duel disk, before she widens her eyes in shock when she saw that Ash's Win rate is 3X more than needed and that it shows that Ash hasn't lost a duel before. "Looks like I'm already set and ready to go''. Ash said to his Girlfriend, before he reattached his Duel Disk back on his Duel Runner.

Ash than pulled up the right handlebar up, before he sat down on the seat of his Duel Runner, before he pulled the right handlebar down. Ash then put his Duel Runner helmet on, before he activated the eye protection. "I'll see you guys later. I must prepare for this Duel Tournament''. Ash said to his friends, making them look at Ash.

Ash then grabbed both handlebars, before he twisted them and the Duel Runner went forward. Ash quickly shifted left and the Duel Runner went left.

Ash felt the wind blow against his Jacket. NovaForce Stardust Dragon than appeared next to Ash in Spirit form, while Ash ride his Duel Runner past some cards. "My Lord, what are your plans to do, before this ARC league Champion ship begins''. NovaForce Stardust Dragon said to Ash, wanting to know what Ash's plans are.

Ash didn't look at his Dragon while he answers. "I plan to stay at my house to work on my Deck and work on some new strategies till the ARC league Champion Ship, or till something interesting happens''. Ash said to NovaForce Stardust Dragon as he rode past some more cars. NovaForce Stardust Dragon nodded to Ash, before he disappeared back into the Spirit world.

 **(Next Day)**

Ash was in the kitchen room of his house. He had return to his house yesterday and has been working on his Deck yesterday and now. He took a break to eat, watch TV and sleep. When he watched TV, he heard from the News Man that more Members of LEO Duel School have been attacked.

Ash has got worried for Yuto since he hasn't contacted him yet. Ash however, would have faith in his friend and wait. Ash was wearing his clothes from yesterday since he didn't do much yesterday and was working on creating New Roller Blade shoes, only its Wheels will be at the bottom so that he won't be boots he has to wear and that it will be his normal shoes he wears.

Last night, he did some of his Super hero work as White Dragon Mask. He cached 3 criminals, stopped a robbery, and saved a 14-Year-old girl from a Drunk person and many more things with him now having a reputation of being Paradise City's protector.

Ash also had some calls from Zuzu, Yuya and Krystal. Krystal has been going around Paradise city challenging opponents to enter the Champion ship, while Yuya has been duelling special opponents that a man called Nico Smiley arranged for him. Yuya has only faced one opponent so far and is going to Duel his second opponent soon today.

Zuzu's call was different. Zuzu told Ash that she was learning Fusion summoning from Sora. Zuzu told Ash that she didn't ask him to teach her is because she doesn't want to waste his time helping her learn Fusion summoning while he prepares for the Champion Ship. Ash told her that she would never waste his time, and told her that he would come over to help her learn Fusion Summoning today.

Zuzu thanked Ash for saying that he'll help her, before she told Ash that she saw the boy that looks like Yuya yesterday, watching her and Sora. Ash was getting worried about what his friend was doing watching Zuzu and Sora, but decided to ask him about it later.

(Mean While in Paradise city)

Ash's Friend Yuto had just gotten teleported away from watching Zuzu getting taught by Sora to Fusion summon. He was also teleported away yesterday as well. He was getting worried for Zuzu since he knew that Sora is from Duel Academy.

Yuto was now in an ally way, with his mask covering his mouth and wearing the same clothes when he duelled Ash. Yuto then heard a Man's voice scream in terror, making him run down the alley to see a teacher of LEO Duel School, duelling against a comrade of his with a Shadow bird monster.

Yuto's comrade wears a blue trenchcoat that is tattered at the ends; the coat is belted shut, and is adorned with belted cuffs. He also sports grey pants and brown shoes. He also has straight blueish-black hair that falls to his chin, and light green bangs in the shape of a wing partially tucked under some strands on the left and has yellow-green eyes. This young man is Yuto's best friend and comrade, Shay Obsidian.

Yuto watched as Shay defeated the Teacher of LEO Duel School with easy, before he turned the Teacher into a card. "Why are you so reckless, Shay''. Yuto said to his comrade as he walked towards his friend.

Shay looked at his friend. "Yuto!''. Shay said as he looked at his friend. "This isn't our battlefield and these people have no allegiance to Duel Academy. You got to stop being reckless''. Yuto said to his friend, telling him to stop being reckless.

Shay glared at Yuto. "This is my battlefield. In order to get my little sister Lulu back, I'll do whatever it takes to save her''. Shay said to Yuto, not afraid of making the hard decisions to save his little sister. "I know how much you want to save Lulu, but your being to reckless attacking everyone. What do you think Satoshi would say if he saw you doing this''? Yuto said to Shay, already knowing what Ash would say if he saw Shay doing this.

Shay looked down with a sad look on his face. Both Ash and he were great friends, almost brothers, especially with Ash being Lulu's boyfriend. Shay then had a flashback of how he met Ash.

 **(FlashBack)**

7-year-old Shay was walking around Heartland park, searching for his little sister. His hair was still the same style, but was wearing a Dark Green shirt, Dark Blue shoes and black shoes.

"Where could Lulu be?''. 7-Year-old Shay thought to himself, still searching for his Sister. Shay then heard Lulu's voice laughing, making Shay turn to see that Lulu's voice came from behind a tree. Shay quickly ran fast to the other side and glared at who Lulu is with.

Shay saw his Sister wearing her normal black dress seating next to a Boy that was a year older then Lulu. The boy had Black hair in a crab style, Skin that looks between White and Tan, but still nice-looking skin. The boy was wearing a Black Jacket over a Dark Blue shirt, Black long pants with White high lights and Black shoes. However, the biggest part that cached Shay's attention was the Boy's eyes. The boy's eyes were half brown and half crimson.

Shay stared at the Boy's eyes in shock about how they look. Shay had thought that someone's eyes could only be the same colour. The boy and Lulu looked surprised to see Shay appear out of nowhere.

"Big brother Shay''. Lulu said in surprise about her brother appearing out of nowhere. The Boy looked at Lulu. "This is your big brother. I thought he would look more like you, but his cool''. The Boy next to Lulu said to Shay's sister, making Lulu look at the boy and smile at him. "My brother is different than me in many ways, Satoshi''. Lulu said to the boy called Satoshi, while smiling at him lovely, making Shay glare at Satoshi.

"Alright, who are you and why is my sister all friendly with you''. Shay said glaring at Ash, who looked at him normally like he wasn't glaring at him. "My name is Satoshi and why Lulu is friendly with me is because we've known each other for 3 weeks now and we play Duel monsters with each other''. Satoshi said to Shay, not afraid of him. Shay looked at Satoshi in surprised that he wasn't afraid of him. Shay than looked at Lulu, only to see her looking at Satoshi with her checks red.

Somehow, that didn't set well with Shay, who looked back at Satoshi. "You and Me! One on one in a Duel right now''. Shay said as he bought his deck out of his pocket. "Sure''. Satoshi said as he bought out his Deck, before he shuffled it, before he placed it on the ground.

Shay sat across from Satoshi, before he shuffled his deck and placed it down. "Let's Duel!''. Satoshi and Shay said as they drawled five cards from their deck, with Lulu seating between the two, watching with a smile.

 **(FlashBack END)**

Shay looked up at the sky. "I know full well what he would say, but it's the only way to save Lulu and find him''. Shay said to Yuto, without looking at him. Yuto sighed at Shay's answer. "Well you don't need to do anything reckless for Satoshi anymore''. Yuto said to Shay, getting Shay to look at him. "And why is that''. Shay said to Yuto, wanting to know what he meant. Yuto smiled at Shay. "I've found Satoshi. He's here in standard''. Yuto said to Shay, telling him that Ash is here in standard.

Shay's eyes widen in shock, before he narrowed them. "You're saying that this whole time that Satoshi has been here''. Shay said to Yuto, thinking that Ash has been in standard this whole time. Yuto shook his head. "No, Satoshi just arrived to the Standard dimension a few days''. Yuto told Shay, telling him that Ash arrived at Standard a few days ago.

Shay's eyes widen in shock again. "If he wasn't here in Standard then where has he been?''. Shay said to Yuto, wanting to know if Yuto knows where Ash has been. Yuto shook his head again. "Satoshi didn't tell me and that he can't remember what happen to him. He told me that he was having memory problems and can't remember''. Yuto said to Shay, telling him that Ash had memory problems.

Shay's eyes widen in shock again. "What! How!''. Shay said in shock about Ash having memory problems. Yuto shook his head again. "I don't know, but Satoshi told me to contact you when I found you. I'll contact him now''. Yuto said as he brought out his Duel Disk to contact Ash. However, Shay didn't want and started running. "Shay, where are you going?''. Yuto said to his comrade, wanting to know where he was going. "You can tell him what I'm doing, while I go search for more LEO Duel Students''. Shay shouted out to Yuto, while still running, before he left Yuto's sight. While running, Shay put his right hand into his pocket, before he brought it out and opened his hand to revel a White Crystal.

"Don't worry, I'll get Lulu back soon and Satoshi will be back as well. Just wait a little longer Saya''. Shay thought to himself, looking at the Crystal, before he put it back in his pocket and kept running.

 **(With Ash)**

Ash was still seating down on his couch, working on his new Roller Blades with many tools next to him. However, Ash's Duel Disk started to ring from his jacket pocket, making Ash stop, before he put his left hand into his pocket and brought out his Duel Disk.

Ash put his Roller Blades on the table, before he pressed the answer button. "Hello''. Ash said to who was calling him. "Satoshi, It's me!''. The caller who turn out to be Yuto said to Ash, making Ash's eyes widen. "Yuto, what's wrong!''. Ash said to Yuto, sounding serious. "I've found Shay!''. Yuto said to Ash, getting Ash's eyes to widen, before he narrowed them. "Alright, good. Is he with you right now''. Ash said to his Best friend from the XYZ dimension, wanting to know if his Girlfriend's brother is there.

"Shay just ran off to chase more LEO Duel School students. I'm chasing after him now. You should get here as soon as you can, before he doses anymore damage!''. Yuto said to Ash, telling him to hurry before Shay doses more damage. Ash nodded to Yuto, as he got up from the couch. "Got it! I'm on my way, find Shay and if needed, restrain him!''. Ash said to Yuto as he got his Deck from the table and grabbed his White shoes. "Understood! Over and out!''. Yuto said to Ash, before he ended the call.

Ash quickly attached the Duel Disk to his Left forearm and moved to get his Roller Blades, before he placed them over his Shoes. Ash closed his eyes, while taking a deep breath, before he opened his eyes to revel that they were burning Crimson Fire, before Crimson Fire appeared all over his body. The fire then disappeared after 5 seconds, to revel that Ash was gone.

 **(In Paradise City)**

In the same ally way, Crimson Fire appeared, scaring straw cats away, before the Crimson fire disappeared to revel Ash. Ash didn't waste time and jumped, before his Roller Blades activate. Ash landed on the ground, before he rides his Roller Blades out of the ally way to the streets of Paradise city, passing by some people with one thought in his Mind. "Got to find Shay, before he Cards more people and find out if he knows where Saya is''. Ash thought to himself, determined to find Shay and see if he knows where his Daughter is.

Yusei and Yugi appeared in spirit form, watching Ash ride his Roller Blades. "He is really worried''. Yugi said to Yusei with his arms crossed. "Can you blame him. Shay is his close friend from Heartland and Ash's only lead to his daughter''. Yusei said to Yugi, getting a nod from him, before they disappeared back into Ash's heart.

 **(1 hour later)**

Ash has been riding his Roller blades for a whole Hour now, searching for either Shay or Yuto. He has had no luck so far and was now heading to the warehouse area of the City.

Ash rode his Roller Blades forward, before he shifts left, only to see Zuzu, Sora, Julia and Yuto with Shay hanging on his Shoulder. Julia had her Duel Disk activated and even Zuzu's Duel Disk was on the ground with her cards on the ground. "YUTO!''. Ash shouted out as he jumped and his Roller Blades deactivated, before he lands on the ground.

Ash's shout cached everyone's attention as they turned around to see Ash. "Ash!''. Zuzu, Julia and Sora said in surprise to see him here, while Yuto was confused to hear what everyone called Ash. "Yuto, what did you do to Shay''. Ash said to his friend, wanting to know why Shay was knocked out. "He was calling this girl Lulu and was freaking her out. I just knocked him out before he scares her anymore''. Yuto said to his Friend, telling him why Shay is knocked out.

However, before Ash had the chance to say anything else, everyone heard Yuya's voice. "Zuzu''. Ash turned to look left to see Yuya, Dipper and Kit running up to them. However, Zuzu's Bracelet started to shine, causing everyone to block their eyes.

When the glow disappeared, Yuto and Shay are gone. "Where did they go''. Julia said in shock about Yuto and Shay disappear. "Julia, where are they?''. Kit said to Julia with Dipper walking towards them.

"They're gone?''. Julia said in shock about Shay and Yuto disappearing. Dipper and Kit granted their teeth. "Come on! After them''. Dipper said as him, Kit and Julia ran off to look for Shay and Yuto, leaving Ash, Sora, Zuzu and Yuya.

"Zuzu. Are you okay!''. Yuya said worried for Zuzu, while Zuzu started to shed tears in her eyes. "I just don't know anymore''. Zuzu said before she started to cry. Yuya looked at Zuzu in shock, before he turned to look at Ash. "Alright, Ash start talking''. Yuya demanded to Ash, surprising everyone.

"Talk about what!''. Ash said looking at Yuya, wanting to know what Yuya means. "You know who those guys were and why they are attacking LEO Duel Students. Also, what was that shine and why is Zuzu crying''. Yuya said to Ash, wanting answers. Ash looked at Yuya, before he looked away. "Listen, its better if you don't know about them''. Ash said to Yuya, while not looking at him.

Now Yuya was glaring at Ash. "What are you talking about? You know about what is going on so talk-!''. Yuya was cut off from Ash. "I CAN'T!''. Ash shouted out, causing everyone to take a step back. They also saw Ash's eyes flash Crimson Fire as well.

Ash took deep breaths as he calmed down. "Listen, there's something dangerous going on. The less you know, the safer you'll be''. Ash said to Yuya, not wanting to take the risks of him getting hurt if he knew of the Dimension war. Yuya looked at Ash in shock, before he granted his teeth. "Something dangerous. What are you talking about?''. Yuya demanded from Ash again.

Ash however, looked at Sora to see him picking up Zuzu's cards. "Sora, take Zuzu home. She needs rest''. Ash said to Sora, asking him to take his Girlfriend home to rest. Sora nodded to Ash without hesitation, and helped Zuzu stand before they walked away together with Ash watching them. "I'm sorry Zuzu, but you'll be safer if you don't know''. Ash thought to himself, wanting to keep Zuzu safe from Duel Academy and from the Dimensional War. Ash than looked back at Yuya. "Look, something is going on that I can't tell you about. With the way that you are now. You won't be able to protect anyone''. Ash said to Yuya, knowing that Yuya couldn't defeat just One Obelisk force member with the way that he is now.

"And you can protect everyone!''. Yuya said to Ash, still glaring at him. "Yes, I can. I'll protect everyone from harm, even it's the last thing I do. You can't however because you don't know the dangers and you don't know who you are''. Ash said to Yuya, telling him that he'll protect everyone from Harm and Duel Academy. Yuya now looked confused at what Ash said. "Who I am? But I do, don't I''. Yuya said looking up at the sky, think about what Ash said.

However, something than cached Ash's eye at he looked down to see a Polymerization card on the ground. Ash kneeled on the ground and picked the card up and looked at it, before he looked at Yuya. "Yuya, catch''. Ash said before he threw the Polymerization card at Yuya, who snapped out of his daze and catch the card. "Return that to Zuzu. I think it would be better if you return it to her instead of me''. Ash said to Yuya, knowing that Yuya should return Zuzu's card to her and if its him, Zuzu will ask questions. Yuya still looked confused about what Ash said, but nodded and walked away.

"Also''. Ash said getting back Yuya's attention. "Maybe you should add that card to your deck for a Duel. You might get in a tight area. Just listen to your monster's voice and you'll win''. Ash said to Yuya, giving Yuya some advice, making Yuya look at his friend confused. "Monster's… voices?''. Yuya said in confusion. "You may not know Yuya or believe it, but Duel Monsters have souls like us. Even your Odd eyes''. Ash said to Yuya, telling him that Duel Monsters have souls, getting Yuya to look at him confused, before he walked away.

As Yuya left the harbor, Ash was watching him leave, before he was about to walk the other way, until his eyes spotted something else on the ground. What Ash saw was a small white crystal on the ground. Ash gets to his knees and pick up the crystal with his both hands.

"What's this?" Ash questioned, wondering how this crystal ended up on the ground and what it is. However, the crystal than began to glow very bright, causing Ash to let go of the crystal and stand up to shield his eyes from the bright light with his hands. "Ah! What the hell is going on?!" Ash asked, not knowing what was happening. He still had his eyes being covered by his arms from the bright light.

As the light began to die down a little, Ash lowered his arms and open his eyes to see what happen to the crystal. But instead of a crystal, Ash slowly widen his eyes in shock about what he saw in place of the crystal. Standing in place of the crystal was someone he didn't expect to find yet. The crystal turned out to be his missing daughter, Saya, who is still glowing from the light and floating. Saya's hair was now as long as Lulu's hair and the same style, she was wearing a Black shirt, White skirt, light black long socks and white shoes.

She had her eyes close in a peaceful state with her hangs on her chest. Ash was speechless about his missing daughter being the crystal he found earlier.

Saya then slowly opened her eyes for a long time, wondering where she was at this moment. What she first saw was Ash, who was still a bit speechless and didn't respond at first. "Saya?" Ash asked, wanting to know if this is really his daughter he was seeing. "It's me, Satoshi, do you remember?" Ash asked again, holding his hands out to the sides. Saya looked a bit shocked, but then slowly smile, gaining a teary eye expression on her face. "I finally get to see you again, Daddy!" Saya replied with tears in her eyes from seeing her father again after so long.

"Saya." Ash said, with a very happy expression with tears on his face as well, to see his daughter remember him and to see her safe. Flashbacks of their time together with Lulu and how they were a family together appeared in his head.

 **(FlashBack)**

Saya smiled at Ash and Lulu. "Mummy''. Saya said before she hugged Lulu who hugged her back. "You must be hungry''. Lulu said to Saya, hugging her. "Aha''. Saya said with her eyes closed happily, with Ash watching them.

Saya bit down on a chilly Sandwich that Ash only eats with Lulu and Ash watching her. Saya swallowed, before she smiled at Ash and Lulu. "I Like it''. Saya said to Ash and Lulu, smiling.

Saya was asleep on a couch, with Ash and Lulu having a talk. "Mummy, Daddy''. Saya said happily in her sleep, causing Ash and Lulu to smile at her.

 **(FlashBack End)**

"Daddy!" Saya said, as she floated down and gave Ash a big hug, happy to see him again with Ash returning the hug. "Daddy." Saya said, eyes closed, and hugging Ash tightly. Ash still had his teary eye happy expression on his face. "I've finally found you again, my precious little Saya". Ash said, sounding glad to find his daughter again, as he remembered him, Lulu and Saya walking together somewhere with him and Lulu holding Saya's hands with Saya having a happy face.

Yusei and Yugi were watching in spirit form, each having their own teary expression from watching the family reunion. "I've never seen something so touching as this''. Yusei said to Yugi, with his own tears. Yugi nodded to Yusei. "Same here Yusei. I've never seen something like it this. It makes my heart beat''. Yugi said to Yusei, before both him and Yusei went back into Ash's heart.

Ash and Saya continued to hug each other, before Crimson Fire appeared over them, before it disappeared to revel that Ash and Saya are gone.

 **(At Ash's house)**

In front of Ash's new house, Crimson Fire appeared in front of the house, before it disappeared to revel Ash and Saya still hugging each other. Ash and Saya then pulled away, but kept their hands around each other. "Saya, why you were that Crystal and what happen to you''. Ash said to his Daughter, wanting to know why Saya was a crystal.

Saya looked down at the ground in sadness. "I became that Crystal after Mummy was captured and taken away. I used my powers to just be alone and cry''. Saya said as tears started to come out of her eyes. Ash's eyes widen in shock, before he hugged Saya again. "Sorry, this is all my fault. If I hadn't disappeared and just stayed, none of this would have happen''. Ash said saying sorry to his daughter, feeling regret that he couldn't protect Lulu and made Saya cry.

Saya hugged Ash back. "It's alright. You're here now and safe, I'm happy now Daddy''. Saya said as she continued to hug Ash, as tears starting to come out of her eyes. Ash and Saya continued to hug each other for a few seconds, before they let go and walked into Ash's new house with Ash holding Saya's right hand with his left.

"Saya, this is our new house. We'll be living here for a while till we can return home, so make yourself comfortable''. Ash said to his Daughter, as Saya looked left and right to see Ash's house, before Saya looked back at her father. "Okay''. Saya said to her father with a nod.

 **(5 Hours later)**

Ash has shown Saya around his new house, with Saya excited to see everything. After that, Ash played with Saya and took her out for a ride on his Duel Runner, which she enjoyed. Right now, the sky had just turned dark, with Ash and Saya right now were back in Ash's house, with Ash seating on the couch, while Saya was asleep on the couch, were her head on a billow.

Ash was watching his Daughter sleep with a smile. Ash was feeling very happy to finally have Saya back and to know that she is safe and sound. Ash's mind then slowly drifted off to memory lane where him and Lulu first met Saya.

 **(3 years ago)**

In the Heartland park, Satoshi and Lulu were having a Nice get together walk to spend time with each other. Lulu was wearing her yellow dress, white shoes and bracelet, holding a Yellow flower and for some reason was seating on Satoshi's shoulders with her dress pulled back enough to let Satoshi see. Satoshi was wearing his normal clothes that he wears with his Dragon Pendent around his neck.

"All right we're here now to see them''. Satoshi said as he kept walking through the Forest with Lulu looking at her friend confused. "See who?''. Lulu said to her friend, wondering what he means. Satoshi let out a smirk. "Ghosts!''. Satoshi said with a smirk, making Lulu start to feel scared. "Y-You mean those guys that dress up as Ghost to scare People right''. Lulu said, hoping that is what Satoshi means. "No, actual Ghost. I heard a rumour about a man in this park, searching for wood for a project, when he saw a White Ghost with Black Hair''. Satoshi said feeling amused, while Lulu now looked scared.

However, Lulu saw something in the corner of her right eye, causing her to look, only for her to pale. Lulu saw something White walking past the trees, looking like it was glowing. "Argh. I want to get down, I want to get down!''. Lulu said feeling scared, before she backflipped off Satoshi's shoulders and onto the ground, before she hid behind Satoshi. Satoshi looked at Lulu confused. "What's wrong with you''. Satoshi said to his friend, wondering why she was scared, but Lulu didn't answer, only pointed right past Satoshi's right shoulder, making Satoshi look at where Lulu was pointing, only for his eyes to widen when he saw what Lulu saw, only it wasn't moving anymore. "You gotta be kidding me!''. Satoshi said, feeling shock that the rumour is true.

However, the "Ghost'' than collapse on the ground, out cold, making Satoshi realise that what he saw wasn't a ghost. "That's not a Ghost!''. Satoshi said before he ran over to the Collapsed Ghost, leaving Lulu behind. "Wait, Satoshi!''. Lulu said before she ran after her friend.

Lulu walked past a tree to see something shocking. Satoshi was on his knees, holding a 3-year-old girl, who was knocked out. The Girl had Dark and marron long hair, white skin, wearing a Black dress like Lulu's, with her eyes closed. Lulu gasped at what she saw. "A little girl. What is she doing out here''? Lulu said feeling worried about what a young girl is doing at the Park alone. "We can figure that out later, we have to take her back to my house so that she can rest''. Satoshi said as he put the girl on his back and started walking to his house, with Lulu following them.

 **(4 hours later)**

Satoshi and Lulu brought the little girl back to Satoshi's home. Shark, Rio and Satoshi's adopted dad were staying at a friend's house for the week and only Satoshi's adopted mother was home. Satoshi and Lulu explained to her about how they found the little girl and she understood and allowed them to take the Girl to the spare room.

It has been 4 hours now with the sky now black. Most people were asleep by now, but Lulu wasn't. She decided to stay at Satoshi's house till the little girl wakes up, she didn't know why, but Lulu was very worried for the 3-year-old girl.

Lulu was in Satoshi's Room, which had a table with a laptop used for homework, a book shelf to hold books, a TV, a nice White bed, and a window that showed outside. Satoshi was asleep on the ground, using his hands as a pillow, while Lulu was using his bed, Satoshi was wearing Black sleep clothes, while Lulu wearied a White Dress Sleep clothes that Rio gave her once, but Lulu couldn't go to sleep. "Satoshi''. Lulu said thinking Satoshi was awake, but Satoshi was asleep.

Lulu then got out of Satoshi's bed as she left Satoshi's room and went towards the room was the 3-year-old girl is. Lulu looked down at the Girl's sleeping face, before she put her left hand on the Girl's face and stroked her check. "Did her parents abandon her, or was she lost and alone''. Lulu thought to herself, wondering why the Girl was alone at the park.

Lulu then took her hand off the Girl's face and got into the bed that the girl was sleeping in. Lulu wrapped her hands around the 3-year-old girl's body, pulling her to Lulu, with Lulu lying her right check against the girl's face. "Please wake up tomorrow, I'm really worried for you''. Lulu said to the Girl as she closed her eyes and leaned her check against the Girl's face, unknowingly that the 3-year-old girl's lips turned into a happy smile.

 **(The Next day)**

The Morning has come to the house for the day, with Lulu still asleep in the guest room. Only difference was Lulu was on sleeping the other way. Lulu slowly opened her eyes for the day, before she turned her head to look at the 3-year-old girl, only to see the Girl's Dark grey eyes looking at her very cutely. "Ahh''. Lulu said as she short up from the bed, while the 3-year-old girl stayed lying down on the bed.

Lulu then got off the bed and opened the guest room door. "Satoshi! The Little girl has awoken!''. Lulu shouted out for Satoshi to hear. Satoshi ran straight into the guest room wearing his sleep clothes, as both he and Lulu went to the bed and looked at the girl that was looking at him. "Are you okay''. Lulu said as she helped the girl get up from lying down on the bed. The Little girl nodded to Lulu, still staring at Lulu and Satoshi.

Satoshi sat down on the bed, next to the 3-year-old girl, smiling. "Do you remember your name?''. Satoshi asked the little girl, wanting to know if she remembers her name. The little girl looked down. "My name… is… Saya''. The little girl named Saya said looking at Satoshi. "That's a cute name''. Lulu said to the little girl called Saya, thinking her name is cute.

"My name is Satoshi and the girl next to me is called Lulu''. Satoshi said to the girl, introducing himself and Lulu to the girl. "SA…hi… L…u''. Saya said having trouble to say Satoshi and Lulu's names. Satoshi and Lulu smiled at the girl's attempt to say their names. "You did well trying to say our names''. Lulu said to the little girl. "Could you try to say our names one more time''. Satoshi asked the little girl to try to say their names again.

Saya nodded to Satoshi as she tried to say their names again. "Sat…I Lu…u''. The Little girl called Saya as she tried again. Satoshi and Lulu continued to smile at her. "You did great. Just call us whatever you feel like''. Satoshi said to Saya, saying it was alright to call him and Lulu what Saya wants.

Saya looked down as she thought to herself, before she looked back at Satoshi. "Daddy''. Saya called Satoshi, making Satoshi point as himself, before Saya looked at Lulu. "Lu…u is Mummy''. Saya continued as she called Lulu her mummy.

Lulu looked at the girl in shock, while Saya looked sad thinking Lulu was gonna tell her not to call her that, but Lulu smiled at Saya. "Alright then, I guess I'm mummy than''. Lulu said accepting to be called Mummy by Saya, refusing to say no to her. Saya than smiled brightly at Lulu. "Mummy''. Saya said as she jumped towards Lulu and hugged her, surprising Lulu and Satoshi.

Lulu stared at Saya as she kept hugging Lulu, before Lulu smiled and hugged Saya back. "Welcome home, Saya''. Lulu said welcoming her new Daughter. Saya answered by hugging Lulu more. However, Lulu than felt Satoshi hug both her and Saya, making Lulu blush. Saya looked at Satoshi with a smile. "Daddy''. Saya said to Satoshi happily. Satoshi smiled at Saya, with Lulu smiling at Saya as well. "You must be hungry''. Lulu said to Saya, causing Saya to look at her and nod to her.

 **(FlashBack end)**

Ash smiled as he finished his memory lane about the day where he and Lulu found Saya. Ash looked at his Daughter's peaceful sleeping face with a smile, but Saya said something in her sleep, causing Ash to widen his eyes. "Mommy''. Saya said in her sleep, before a tear left her left eye, causing Ash to feel sad that Lulu wasn't here. Ash than looked out the window and at the moon.

"I have to do it. I have to go to Duel Academy and save Lulu!''. Ash said to himself, making his mind up to go to the Fusion dimension and save Lulu. Ash picked up Saya, before he carried her to the Room with the King size bed and tucked her in. Ash looked at his Daughter's sleeping face as he strokes her right check with his right hand. "I promise! I'll be back with Lulu, don't worry''. Ash said quietly to his daughter to not disturb her sleep, before he left the room with the door closed.

Ash went to the garage to check his Duel runner. Ash looked at his Duel Runner, before he held his left hand out to his Duel Runner and Crimson Fire appeared all around the Duel runner, before it disappeared and the Duel Runner was gone. Ash then walked out of the House with the moon shining. "Are you sure about this''. Yugi said as both him and Yusei appeared in spirit form. "You'll be in danger if you go to Duel Academy. Leo Akaba tried to capture you in the XYZ Dimension''. Yusei reminded Ash about how Leo tried to capture him in the XYZ dimension.

Ash however, shook his head. "I know how dangerous it is, but I have to do this to save Lulu and to make Saya smile again''. Ash said, knowing how dangerous it will be, be he doesn't care. Yusei and Yugi smiled at Ash's determination. "Go get them, Satoshi''. Yusei said to Ash, before they both disappeared.

Ash closed his eyes for 5 seconds, but he opened them to revel his eyes on Crimson fire, before Crimson fire appeared all over Ash's body, before the Crimson Fire disappeared to revel Ash was gone.

 **(Fusion Dimension)**

In the same laboratory room in Duel Academy, Crimson Fire appeared in the room, before it disappeared to revel Ash with his eyes closed. "Mission Start!''. Ash said as he opened his eyes, before his body turned into Crimson fire that went past the laboratory door and past the hallway in the Shadows.

The Crimson fire then stopped behind a hallway pillar, before it disappeared to revel Ash hiding at hearing someone approaching. Ash waited for the approaching person to get near, before he made his move. When the Person was near, Ash made his move and grabbed the person's neck and held his against the wall.

The Person that Ash was holding hostage was a Boy around Ash's age, Black hair, Green eyes, wearing a Blue Duel Academy jacket over a Black shirt and Black pants. "W-W-W-Who are you?''. The Duel Academy student said in fear of Ash. "That's none of your business. Your gonna tell me what I want to know. Where is Duel Academy keeping Lulu''. Ash said to the Duel academy student with his eyes burning in Crimson fire, scaring the Duel Academy student. "I don't know a Lulu. I do know that there are two towers that is off limits to us students and that the person that you're looking for is there''. The Duel Academy student said to Ash, afraid of him.

Ash was about to knock him out, when he thought of something effective. "Where's the Power room that powers Duel Academy''. Ash demanded from the Duel Academy student, wanting to know where the power room is. "J-J-J-Just down the hall and down a few stairs. You can't miss it''. The Duel Academy student said in fear. "Thank you''. Ash said to the Duel Academy student, before he punched him hard in the stomach, knocking the Duel academy student out. Ash than used his Crimson Dragon powers to send the Duel Academy student back to the Laboratory room, before Ash turned back Crimson fire and went down the hall, before it went down a stair case on the left side, going down before it reached the bottom, before it disappeared to revel Ash as he looked around the room seeing the Electrical machines that power Duel Academy.

Ash lifts his right hand out to the Machines, before he lights his right hand in Crimson Fire, before he fires Crimson flame at the Machines. Burning the Machines, making explod, destroying the equipment, along with shutting down all the power in Duel Academy island.

Meanwhile, the Staff and Students then notice the power gone out, some wondering in panic as this happened all around the school, even the rooms closed on themselves with no way to open them and Late-night classes were locked as well with the computer shutting down.

"Hey! What's going on here?!" A random male student cried in shock about the sudden power out. "Who turned out the lights?!" A random female student cried as well, shocked about her room door closing suddenly.

"What the?!" An Obelisk Force Trio that were patrolling, exclaimed as the powered turned off. "What the heck?!" Obelisk Force 1 cried in shock. "Something's up!" Obelisk Force 2 cried out, knowing that power doesn't turn off by itself. "Then let's get to the power room and see what's wrong!" Obelisk Force 3 cried, as they began to run towards the power room. What they didn't notice was a crimson Fire coming from the Power Room, past the tri, before it passed through the Window and headed towards the Eastern Tower.

At the top of the Eastern Tower, A man named Apollo was guarding the tower as usual to keep the prisoner in, wearing red god or guardian clothes. Ash appeared at the bottom of tower, before he looks up the top, before he begins to run up to the top of the tower.

Ash made it to the Top, using his Crimson Dragon powers to increase his speed until Ash made it to the top, while seeing Apollo guarding the door that leads to the tower prison, who is shocked to see Ash.

"What the?! Who are you?! And how did you get here?!" Apollo exclaimed, never expecting anyone to come to the tower unexpected without warning. Ash narrowed his eyes at the guardian, while Yusei glaring at him, and had no time to waste on him. "Stay out of my way." Ash said seriously to the guard, wanting Apollo to stay out of his way and not interfere with his mission to save Lulu.

Apollo then growled in anger at this intruder, telling him what to do and having the nerve to glare at him. "Never! I will never let anyone pass this point, and that includes you!" Apollo declared as his duel disk activated, ready to duel this intruder. Ash held his right hand out, before Crimson fire appeared over his forearm, before it disappeared to revel Ash's Duel Disk with his Deck already slotted in, shocking Apollo about how Ash summoned his Duel Disk. Ash's Duel Disk activated with Ash's Duel Dragon Blade activated.

" **Duel!''.** Ash and Apollo shouted out as they drawled the top 5 cards from their Duel Decks.

 **Ash Life Points: 4000/ Number of cards in hand: 5.**

 **Apollo Life Points: 4000/ Number of cards in hand: 5.**

"The First move is mine!''. Apollo said as he began his turn. "Then make it!''. Ash shouted out at Apollo, wanting to end this Duel Fast, making Apollo grant his teeth at Ash. Apollo picked a card from his hand. "I activate Polymerization''. Apollo said as he slotted the card into his Duel Disk, activate the spell card. "I fuse Guardian tryce and Luminous Soldier''. Apollo said as he slotted the cards into his Duel Disk. **"When the Radiant sunlight kits the twin Blades! The Two warriors become one! I Fusion Summon! Level 7! Sun Protector! Descend!''.** Apollo said as a Fire armoured warrior with a staff appeared.

 **Sun Protector ATK Points: 2400.**

"Now Sun Protector's effect activates! I special summon a protector shield token''. Apollo said as Sun Protector raised its weapon up and a Rock shield monster appeared.

 **Protector Token DEF Points: 0000.**

"As long as Protector Token is on my field, you cannon attack Sun Protector. I'll end my turn with a face down card!''. Apollo said as he slotted a card into his Duel Disk and a card appeared.

 **Ash Life Points: 4000/ Number of cards in hand: 5.**

Ash didn't waste time as he placed his right-hand fingers on the top card of his Deck. "My Turn! I Draw!''. Ash said as he drawled his card from his Deck, before he added it to his hand and picked another card in his hand and held it with his right hand's Index and middle fingers. "I'll Start off by summoning White Dragon – Skylight''. Ash said as he placed his card on his Duel Blade, with White Dragon Skylight appearing with a roar.

 **White Dragon – Skylight ATK Points: 1400.**

"Skylight's effect activates! When he is normal summoned to the field, I can now special summon another White Dragon Monster from my hand. So, come forth! White Dragon- Blue hurricane''. Ash said as he held Blue hurricane's card with his right hand's Index, Middle and ring fingers, before he placed the card on his Duel Blade and a White Portal appeared, before Crystal Wing appeared next to Skylight.

 **White Dragon – Blue hurricane ATK Points: 1500.**

Ash then held his right hand out. **"Level 3 White Dragon – Skylight gives Level 4 White Dragon – Blue hurricane''.** Ash said as hurricane took to the sky, with Skylight turning into 3 green rings that went around Blue hurricane, with Blue hurricane turning Orange when it went past the Rings. **"Dragon with the colors of White and Green! Descend and strike down our enemies at the speed of light with your Wings!''.** Ash chanted as his Extra Deck opened with a card slotting out with Ash grabbing it, while Blue hurricane turned into 4 Lights, before a beam appeared and absorbed the Rings and Lights and slammed into the ground behind Ash. **"I Synchro summon! Level 7! White Dragon – Green Synchro Dragon!''.** Ash shouted out as he slammed the card on his Duel Blade with Green Synchro Dragon appearing from the beam and roared.

 **White Dragon – Green Synchro Dragon ATK Points: 2500.**

Apollo looked at Ash's Green Synchro Dragon. "So, you've summoned your Ace monster, huh? Continues Trap, **Protector Adoration!** ''. Apollo said as his trap card revealed itself. "It negates Green Synchro Dragon's effect and special summon 2 Protector tokens''. Apollo said as a red aura surrounded Green Synchro Dragon, while two Protector tokens appeared.

 **Protector Token DEF Points: 0000.**

 **Protector Token DEF Points: 0000.**

"Your monster can attack all Protector Tokens. However, if you don't attack, your monster is destroyed. What will it be, attack or- ''. Apollo was cut off from Ash pointing at all the Protectors. "Green Synchro Dragon attacks all Protector''. Ash shouted out as Green fire surrounded Green Synchro Dragon as he charged and destroyed all Protectors, creating a shock wave that caused Apollo to shield himself with his arms.

Apollo glared at Ash from having Ash cut him off. "You should have listen. When a protector token is destroyed, Sun Protector's effect activates. Now your Dragon loses 800 ATK Points and you lose 800 Life points for every Protector Token destroyed''. Apollo said as Sun Protector's staff glowed and a Red aura surrounded Ash and Green Synchro Dragon, who didn't look effected from the heat of the Red aura.

 **White Dragon – Green Synchro Dragon ATK Points: 2500 – 800 = 1700 – 800 = 900 – 800 = 100.**

 **Ash Life Points: 4000 – 800 = 3200 – 800 = 2400 – 800 – 1600.**

"You should have listened and I would have told you, but now your Dragon has only 100 ATK Points and you have 1600 Life points left. You should have not attacked''. Apollo said to Ash, thinking Ash shouldn't have attacked.

"There was a point! Now all your Protector Tokens are gone, leaving your Sun protector right open! All, no matter what, I would never let my Dragons get destroyed to protect myself and when my opponent has destroyed my Dragons, I'll avenge them all!''. Ash shouted out as Apollo with his Eyes Flashing Crimson fire for a second, scaring Apollo. Ash then picked a card from his hand and held it with his Right Hand's Index, middle and Ring fingers. "Spell Card, **Hyper Beyond Synchro**!''. Ash said as he slotted a card into his Duel Disk with the spell card appearing.

 **(Hyper Beyond Synchro/ Type: Quick play Spell/ Effect: This card can only be activated when a Synchro type monster you control has lost 1500 ATK Points or lower. You can select one Synchro Monster you control on your field, and one Tuner monster in your hand and use them to Synchro summon a Synchro Monster from your Extra Deck)**

"Hyper Beyond Synchro allows me to use Green Synchro Dragon from my field and a Tuner monster in my hand to Synchro summon''. Ash said as his spell glowed, making Apollo widen his eyes in shock.

Ash picked another card from his hand and held it out with his Index and middle fingers. "The Tuner monster that I'll use is Sharp Wings''. Ash said as he placed the card on the field and Sharp wings appeared, while roaring cutely.

 **White Dragon – Sharp Wings ATK Points: 500.**

Green Synchro Dragon then descended into the air, with Sharp Wings turning into a Green Ring that went into the air. **"Dragon with the colors as Light and Green as an Emerald! Come forth to show the radiance light of your new Wings!''.** Ash chanted as Green Synchro Dragon turned orange, becoming 7 lights, before a bright beam appeared that absorbed the Lights and Synchro Ring and slammed into the ground behind Ash, while Ash's Extra deck opened to show a Shining Card, which Ash grabbed with his Right Hand's Index and middle fingers. " **Descend! Level 8! White Dragon – Green Emerald Synchro Dragon!''.** Ash shouted out as he slammed the card onto his Duel Blade, with Ash's new Dragon appearing from the beam and descended into the sky.

Ash's new Dragon looked like Crystal Wing Synchro Dragon, it's body was exactly like Crystal Wing Dragon, Green Eyes, White shining armor with Green Glowing lings, the yellow armor parts were Green as Emerald, Black armor, Tail was green as Emerald as well, sharp fangs with a Green Emerald inside mouth and Wings like Crystal Wing's wings, only Pure shining White with Green glowing lings.

Ash's new Dragon then let out a power roar, creating a powerful shockwave, forcing Apollo to use his hands to shield himself.

 **(White Dragon - Green Emerald Synchro Dragon**

 **Attribute: Wind**

 **Level: 8**

 **Dragon/ Synchro/ Effect**

 **1 "White Dragon" tuner + "White Dragon - Green Synchro Dragon"**

 **When this card attacks or is attacked, your opponent cannot activate spells or trap cards. Once per turn, during either player's turn, you can select one Extra Deck monster your opponent controls, that monster loses all Its ATK Points and this card gain the ATK of the selected monster and you gain Life Points equal to the ATK of the selected monster and you can also special summon 1 "White Dragon" monster from your graveyard with ATK equal to or less than the destroyed monster's ATK this turn. (This Effect is a quick Effect)**

 **ATK: 3000/ DEF: 2500)**

"I activate Green Emerald Dragon's effect. Once per turn, I can select one Extra Deck monster you control, that Monster loses its ATK Points, Green Emerald gains the lost ATK points, I gain Life Points equal to that Monster's lost ATK Points and I can special summon a White Dragon Monster from my Graveyard with ATK Points equal or lower''. Ash said as he explained Green Emerald Synchro Dragon's Effect, making Apollo widen his eyes in shock.

" **Radiant Shining Power Drain!''.** Ash shouted out as Green Emerald Dragon's Wings shined, before they shoot out Shining energy upon Sun Protector, forcing him to his Knees, while Red aura left Sun protector and into Green Emerald, while Green Sparkles rained down on Ash, while Green Emerald Dragon fired a green Dragon Blast on the ground, creating a green portal, with Blue hurricane coming out and flew besides Green Emerald Dragon.

 **Sun Protector ATK Points: 2400 – 2400 = 0000.**

 **White Dragon – Green Emerald Synchro Dragon ATK Points: 3000 + 2400 = 5400.**

 **White Dragon – Blue hurricane ATK Points: 1500**

 **Ash Life Points: 1600 + 2700 = 4300.**

Apollo looked at Green Emerald Synchro Dragon and Blue hurricane in fear. "Blue hurricane attacks''. Ash called out as Blue hurricane unleashed a White and Blue breath attack at Sun protector, creating a Red and White explosion, forcing Apollo to use his hands to protect himself from the shockwaves. **(1500 – 0000 = 1500)**

 **Apollo Life Points: 4000 – 1500 = 2500.**

Apollo brought his hands down and looked at Green Emerald Synchro Dragon in fear. "Have mercy''. Apollo begged Ash to have mercy on him. Ash glared at Apollo, with his eyes flashing Crimson fire. "You got in my way and now you repent!''. Ash said to Apollo, glaring at him, before he pointed at Apollo with his right hand's Index and Middle finger. **"Radiant Shining Shred!''.** Ash shouted out as Green Emerald and pure White lighting surrounded Green Emerald Dragon and his Wings shined, before Green Emerald Synchro Dragon charged at Apollo, creating a powerful Green and White explosion. "Ahhhhhhhh!''. Apollo shouted out as he was sent flying and landed on his back out cold.

 **Apollo Life Points: 2500 – 5400 = 0000.**

Ash's Dragons disappeared as Ash's Duel Blade deactivated. Ash didn't waste to take his Duel Disk off and ran towards the door and rammed it open and went up the stairs, thinking Lulu was in this tower, but he was in for a surprise.

Ash was running up the tower, coming to rescue Lulu after he defeated the Apollo. Ash then reaches the top of the tower to stop at the door. Ash then proceeds to ram open the door, expecting to see Lulu in the room, only for him to widen his eyes in shock to find something unexpected. Instead of finding Lulu in the room, he found his childhood friend Rin from the Synchro Dimension, only older and the same age as Lulu, Celina and Zuzu. Rin was also in shock about seeing this person ram open her prison door and that he opened her prison door.

Ash then gained tears in his eyes and was now smiling at Rin. "Rin?" Ash asked, not expecting to find Rin at the tower and feeling so happy to see her. Rin gained a confused looked at Ash, as she got up from her bed. "Who are you? And how do you know my name?" Rin asked, wanting to know who this person is and how he knows her name.

"Don't you remember me?" Ash asked his childhood, with his left hand on his chest. Rin stared at Ash's face for a bit, getting a good look at him until she widens her eyes in shock. "S-S-S-Satoshi?" Rin asked, putting her hands in front of her mouth. She couldn't believe her eyes that she was really seeing Satoshi again for so long. "Yes Rin, it's me." Ash replied to his crush in a gentle tone. This is turning into a reunion for childhood friends.

Rin then runs towards Ash and hugs him tightly with her arms around Ash, with tears shedding from her eyes down her face. "I thought I would never see you again, Satoshi!" Rin said, crying about seeing the boy she liked sense childhood. "It's alright, Rin, I'm here now." Ash said, comforting her back and trying to calm Rin down, also feeling quite teary, but wouldn't cry yet. Rin then face Ash, still teary eye from her face.

"Where have you've been?! Do you even know how long it's been sense we last saw each other since we were kids?!" Rin asked, wanting to know where her friend has been for these long years. "Let's just say I have been living in a Different Dimension, and I know, it's been a long time". Ash replied, with a concern face about how he made Rin wait for him to come home. Rin then smiled a bit about what Ash said, then decided to do what she wanted to do for a long time with Ash.

Rin moves her face forward, and gives Ash a kiss on the lips, surprising Ash. Rin closed her eyes wanting to have this moment with the boy she loved since childhood. Ash didn't respond at first, but then closed his eyes and return the kiss. Ash wrapped his arms around Rin's waist, while Rin wrapped her arms around Ash's neck This lasted for a few seconds before both teens let their lips go. "I've always wanted to do that with you, Satoshi." Rin said, smiling and blushing at Ash, finally having her dream come true of wanting Ash to be her first kiss. "Wow, I knew you liked me, but I didn't know you love me like that." Ash said, blushing as well from kissing his childhood crush. Ash then picks up Rin, bridal style, surprising and making her blush more.

"Now what do you say we get out here together, right Rin?" Ash asked. Rin looked at her childhood friend, and nodded back to him, smiling, before she wrapped her arms around his neck again, before Ash walked out of the Prison with Rin in his arms. Unknown to the two friends, Novaforce Stardust Dragon and Winter Bell were watching their two masters the whole time, happy to see each of their masters seeing one another again for so long.

Ash walked down the stair case with Rin enjoying the ride of being in her crush's Arms. Soon Ash made it to the button and Rin saw Apollo knocked out. "You didn't show mercy''. Rin said seeing Ash showing no mercy at the guard of her tower. "He was standing between me and you Rin''. Ash said smiling at Rin, before he looked over the edge, seeing the Western Tower.

"Satoshi''. Rin said to her childhood friend, noticing Ash's serious face. Ash looked at Rin. "Rin, Listen I'm plaining to send you to somewhere safe away from Duel Academy. I however have to stay here''. Ash said to Rin, plaining to send Rin to safety far away from Duel Academy. Rin's eyes widen in shock about what Ash said. "Please Rin, trust me''. Ash continued, now begging Rin to allow him to stay. Rin looked at Ash in shock as tears started to go down her face again,before she kissed Ash and Ash kissed Rin back, before Rin pulled away. "Promise to come back''. Rin said to Ash, wanting Ash to promise Ash to come home. Ash nodded to Rin, before Rin was surrounded by Crimson Fire, before it disappeared to revel that Rin was gone.

Ash was then surrounded by Crimson fire, before it shoot from the top of the tower and down the bottom of the Tower, revealing Ash on his Duel Runner, with his Duel Runner helmet on and his Duel Disk attached. Ash twisted both handlebars and the Duel went forward, heading towards the Western tower. "I'm coming, Lulu''. Ash thought to himself, riding towards the tower to save his Girlfriend.

 **(Fusion Spirit World)**

On top of a White Mountain in the Fusion Spirit world, Novaforce Stardust Dragon is having a reunion with Wind Witch- Winter Bell. "I didn't expect to find you here of all places, Winter Bell." Stardust said to another of his long time friend from the past, with both him and Winter bell looking at the night sky. "Yes, and I see you got a new look sense the last time I saw you." Winter Bell said, having a small blush appear on her face. "Does that displease you?" Stardust asked, knowing the answer of Winter Bell. "No, in fact, this new form makes you even more handsome." Winter Bell complimented, liking the new look very much, and blushing even more.

Stardust blushed at her compliment, flattered that she find his new form handsome. Although he then gained a sad look about not being there to protect Winter Bell and her partner. Winter Bell then thought now was a good time to reveal how she feels about Stardust as well, beginning to form arms that look real pretty like crystals under her wings, and her waist down beginning to form legs that loom like she's wearing art and high heels in crystal like appearance, and finally gaining a mouth that is smiling, still holding her blushing face. She is around the same height as Cat Dancer and the other female monsters.

"I'm sorry that I wasn't there to protect-" Stardust said, but then got an unexpected surprise. Hands began to hold Stardust face as Winter Bell gave him a straight kiss to the lips. This left Stardust in shock about what Winter Bell is doing, then closed his eyes and return the kiss. The kiss lasted for a while until they both pulled away from each other. Stardust stared at Winter Bell, who still had that blush on her face.

"I've been waiting a longtime to give you that." Winter Bell said, smiling and sharing this joyous reunion. "I didn't think you felt that way about me." Stardust answered, not expecting Winter Bell to also have feelings for him. "For me, I've been waiting a to tell you how I feel, and right now, I'm glad to share this moment with you." Winter Bell replied, then put her head and hands on Stardust chest, with Stardust embracing his left arm around Winter Bell. He then put his head on Winter Bell, having this lovely reunion together.

* * *

 **Hope you all enjoyed this, also sorry for Ending song, but something weird is going on my computer. Anyway next Chapter Ash saves Lulu. I will be fast. Later, Let's Rev it up!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello everyone and surprise I finished the Chapter fast. Now Questions answered.**

 **Guest: No there is not Arc of Spirit world, but that could change.**

 **SN: Yup.**

 **Drago: Synchro Yusei is Ash's dad, while the other Yusei is the one from 5DS.**

 **GodX: Don't worry, Ash will explain in time.**

 **Daleaaronallen82: Hell yeah.**

 **Michael78: Thanks.**

 **DarkWarp: Glad you like it.**

 **Fanfic Meister: Nice to know you like my story really much.**

 **That's all for now and enjoy this Chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 11: A reunion and terror of Parasites.**

Ash was still in the Fusion dimension to save Lulu, with the sky black. He had destroyed Duel Academy's power to make sure they don't find him, went to the Eastern tower to save Lulu, only to find a guardian named Apollo that fell before him and went to save Lulu from this prison. However, instead of finding Lulu, Ash found his childhood friend Rin from the Synchro Dimension, which made Ash happy to see her again.

Ash and Rin had their Reunion withRin showing Ash how she feels for him by kissing him on the lips, which Ash kissed Rin back. After that, Ash carried Rin down from her prison tower, before he used his Crimson Dragon powers to send her to standard dimension to his house, where she'll be safe.

Ash right was riding his Duel Runner, going very fast towards his designation, with a stern and serious expression behind his helmet. The Wind was blowing against his jacket and face, but Ash was to focus on saving Lulu, but was glad to feel the wind with him.

"I'm coming Lulu, and if anything gets in my way''. Ash thought to himself as his Duel Runner smashed through a boulder in his path right into a million pieces. "Nothing will stop me!' Ash finished as he sees the Western Tower up ahead. Ash then drives his Duel Runner up the steps until he reaches the top. Ash then thought about all the happy times he had with Lulu, which increased his determination to save his lover.

Diana, the moon guardian of the Western Tower, was on guard. Diana was wearing a goddess clothes, while holding a staff in her right hand. However, something then shoots from the steps, and landed right in front of her, revealing Ash on his Duel Runner, Yusei glaring at her. "What the?!" Diana exclaimed in shock, not expecting anyone to come to the tower without warning, especially on a bike. "I have no time for you. Now get out of my way!" Ash furiously shouted at Diana, seeing her in his way to save Lulu, with narrowed eyes that flashed with Crimson fire.

Diana took a step back, frighten at Ash's tone, but then turned into rage at this intruder. "What makes you think I'll let you past?!" Diana cried as she stared at the intruder in front of her, keeping her duty. "Because I already taken care of your friend at the other tower." Ash explained telling Diana that he defeated Apollo, shocking Diana to the core. "What?! Apollo was defeated?!" Diana exclaimed at her fellow guardian's fate of being defeated by this intruder. "That's right, and you'll soon be joining him if you don't get out of my way!" Ash shouted as he gripped the handles of his Duel Runner, ready to Duel if needed. "Never! I will never let you pass, and I will avenge Apollo's defeat!" Diana shouted in return as she threw away her staff and activated her duel disk to face the intruder.

"Prepare to Repent''. Ash said as he didn't get off his Duel Runner, activated his Duel Disk and Duel Blade, with his Duel Runner's Duel system activating. **"Duel!''.** Ash and Diana shouted out as they drawled 5 cards from their decks. Ash looked at his hand, before he placed his cards in his card holder, before he looked at the top of the tower. "Just wait a little longer, Lulu. I'm almost there and I'll save you. Then we'll go back to Saya together''. Ash thought to himself staring at the tower, before he looked back at Diana.

* * *

 **(Opening song)**

 **(Pictures of Yuya reveal themselves, with different colours)**

 **Believe X Believe Be-Be-Be-lieve Buddies!**

 **(Two colours show two of Yuya's shadows while the other two shows Ash's)**

 **Believe X Believe**

 **(The Japanese opening title revels itself; with two pendulums swinging across each other)**

 **Believe x Believe**

 **(Zuzu and Gong's pictures reveal themselves)**

 **Believe x Believe**

 **(Yoko, Tate, Ally, Fredrick and Zuzu's father's pictures replace Zuzu and Gong's)**

 **(YOU)! The strongest Card ain't winnin' or losin'**

 **(Yuya and Ash prepares to duel with their duel disk; summons Performapal Hip Hippo and White Dragon- Silent wind)**

 **(You) At FullSpeed, my heart's a poundin'- On the game**

 **(Yuya rides on his hippo and Ash rides on his dragon's back, like they were in an Action duel)**

 **Dan Dan Dan Dan Done! Done! Done! Done!**

 **(Performapal Whip snake, Sword Fish, Skeeter skimmer appears)**

 **Dan Dan Dan Dan Done! Done! Done! Done!**

 **(Performapal Turn Toad, Cheermole, and Kaleidoscorp appears)**

 **Swing, ma-ma-mah mind!**

 **(Yuya's pendant glows as he prepares to pendulum Summon)**

 **(Ash's dragon pendent glows as he prepares to Xyz, Synchro, Fusion and pendulum Summon)**

 **The pendulum of Souls, The Ultimate Confusion**

 **(A Pendulum Summon occurs, with Timegazer Magician and Stargazer Magician in the Pendulum Scale with an XYZ, Synchro, and Fusion Summon occurs)**

 **(Three monsters come out of the portal with a White dragon appearing from XYZ, Synchro and Fusion Summon)**

 **Impulses – Got it, got it**

 **The game's so intense, it's a serious revolution.**

 **(Sylvio appears sneering while holding three cards)**

 **(Declan appears, adjusting his glasses)**

 **(Ash's eyes burst into Crimson flames and the Crimson Dragon appears behind him)**

 **(Ash and Yuya's monsters appear together)**

 **(Just breakin' the wall…)**

 **(Just breakin' the wall…)**

 **(Yuya's Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon appears along with Ash's Novaforce Stardust Dragon and White dragon- silver pendulum dragon)**

 **(Yuya lands on his dragon, Ash grows crimson wings and flies with his Dragons)**

 **Ride on now**

 **Believe X Believe**

 **Everybody's goin' ta break down that wall**

 **(Yuya rides on Odd Eyes, while Ash flies with his two Dragons before three more White Dragons appear next to him)**

 **(Hippo Carnival appears with Lyrical Luscinia Assemble Nightingale next to them holding a Baby Light Blue and White Dragon in her arms)**

 **You're gonna beat, beat it**

 **Let's race towards an infinite future without hesitatin'**

 **(The Hippo tokens dance for Yuya before they blow kisses at Yuya, the little green Dragon did a little roar at Novaforce Stardust Dragon with Lyrical Luscinia Assemble Nightingale giving a wink at Novaforce Stardust dragon causing him to blush)**

 **Make it, Make it, Show courage (Break it now)**

 **(Zuzu and Gong held out their hands)**

 **Step ahead! Let's take a step forward (Do it now)**

 **(Sora, Tate, Ally and Fredrick jumps up together)**

 **Here comes the fun part! So, everyone, be a Believer!**

 **(Yuya and Odd-eyes run on a rainbow, with Ash, Novaforce Stardust Dragon, White Dragon- Sliver Pendulum Dragon and his other Dragons flying next to them)**

 **Believe X Believe Be-Be-Be-lieve Buddies!**

 **(Zuzu, Gong, Zuzu's father, Sora, Tate, Ally and Fredrick's Pictures appear)**

 **(Yuya and Ash leads in front of their friends in front of You Show Duel School)**

 **(Opening Song end)**

* * *

 **Ash Life Points: 4000/ Number of cards: 5.**

 **Diana Life points: 4000/ Number of cards: 5.**

"The First move is mine'. Diana said as she was ready to begin her turn. "Then make it!''. Ash shouted out as Diana, making her take a step back in fear, before she kept her ground. "I activate the spell card, Polymerization''. Diana said as she slotted the spell card into her Duel Disk, with the spell card appearing on her Field, before she sent two cards to her graveyard zone of her Duel Disk.

"I'll fuse Guardian Baou and Penumbral Soldier lady''. Diana said as the two cards appeared on her field, before they were sucked up in a purple portal. **"When the shining moonlight hits the Flamberge, the two warriors become one! Fusion Summon! Moon Protector! Descend!''.** Diana chanted as a Blue armored woman appeared holding a yellow staff and shield.

 **Moon Protector ATK Points: 2100.**

"When Moon Protector is successfully summoned, a Protector token is summoned''. Diana said as a Protector token appeared.

 **Protector Token DEF Points: 0000.**

"When Protector Token is on my field, you cannot attack Moon Protector. I'll end my turn with a face down card''. Diana said as she slotted a card into her duel disk, with a face down card appearing on her field.

 **Ash Life Points: 4000/ Number of cards in hand: 5**

"My turn! Draw!''. Ash said as he drawled his card from his Deck in his Deck holder attached to his Left forehand, creating a powerful shockwave, forcing Diana to shield herself from the shockwaves. Ash slotted the card he drawled straight into his Duel Disk. "Spell Card, White Dragon Fusion activate!''. Ash shouted out as the spell card appeared.

"With this spell card, I'm allowed to Fusion summon using White Dragon monsters from my deck''. Ash continued as two cards slotted out of his Deck, still attached to his Deck holder attached to his Duel Runner Gauntlet attached to his Left forehand. "I'll fuse White Dragon – Blue Hurricane and White Dragon –Silver Wing''. Ash finished as he sent the two cards to his graveyard and Blue Hurricane and Silver wing appeared on his field, before they were sucked in by a Purple portal.

" **Dragon with the Colors of White and Purple! Descend and incinerate our enemies!''.** Ash chanted as his Extra deck opened and a card slotted out, which Ash grabbed with his right hand's index and middle fingers. **"I Fusion Summon! Level 8! White Dragon – Purple Fusion Dragon!''.** Ash shouted out as he placed the card on his Duel blade and purple Fusion Dragon appeared from the purple portal.

 **White Dragon – Purple Fusion Dragon ATK Points: 2800.**

Diana smiled at seeing Ash's move. "It seems you want to end things quickly, but let's have some fun. Continues Trap, Protector Adoration!''. Diana said as her face down card revealed itself. "It negates Purple Fusion Dragon's Effect and special summon 2 Protector tokens''. Diana explained the same card effect, with a light purple aura appearing around Purple Fusion Dragon and two more Protector Tokens appearing.

 **Protector Token DEF Points: 0000.**

 **Protector Token DEF Points: 0000.**

"Your Dragon can attack all Protector Tokens, but if it doesn't your Dragon is destroyed and- ''. Diana was cut off from Ash. "Purple Fusion Dragon attacks all Protector Tokens!''. Ash shouted out as Purple Fusion Dragon spread its wings open, before Purple Thorns lashed out at the Protector Tokens, destroying them all.

Diana granted her teeth in angry at Ash cutting her off. "You should have let me speak. When a Protector Token is destroyed, Moon Protector's effect activates. Your Dragon loses 800 ATK Points and I gain 800 Life Points''. Diana said as Moon Protector raised its staff up, with a light purple surrounding Purple Fusion Dragon and a light purple aura surround Diana, increasing her Life Points.

 **Diana Life Points: 4000 + 800 = 4800 + 800 = 5600 + 800 = 6400.**

 **White Dragon – Purple Fusion Dragon ATK Points: 2800 – 800 = 2000 – 800 = 1200 – 800 = 400.**

Diana laughed. "You should have been patient and waited, and now your Dragon only has 400 ATK Points and I have 6400 Life Points. You shouldn't have attacked''. Diana said as she continued to laugh, thinking Ash had no chance now against her.

Ash didn't show any concern on his face. "It's Just like I said to your friend. I would never sacrifice my White Dragons to protect myself, I would all ways keep them safe. And if my opponent destroys even one of my White Dragons, I'll avenge them all. We won't let anything stand in our way, me and my White Dragons will crush whatever gets in our way to save Lulu and her Lyrical Luscinias!''. Ash said, telling Diana what he said to Apollo, never letting his Dragons get destroyed to save himself, causing Purple Fusion Dragon to roar in agreement with him.

Ash then picked a card from his card holder and held it between his Right Hand's Index, Middle and Ring fingers. "Quick Play Spell card, **White Dragon - Unity Fusion** activate!''. Ash said as he slotted the card into his Duel Disk, with the spell spearing on his field next to his Duel Runner.

 **(White Dragon - Unity Fusion**

 **Quick-Play Spell**

 **During either player's Battle Phase: Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from the Extra Deck to the field by banishing "White Dragon" monsters from the field, deck, or graveyard.)**

"With this card, I'm now allowed to Fusion summon a Fusion monster using monsters on my field, Deck or Graveyard''. Ash said explaining his Spell's effect, making Diana widen her eyes in shock. "What! But it's the battle phases!''. Diana said in shock about the card effect of Ash's spell. A card slotted out of Ash Duel Disk and Ash grabbed it. "The Monsters I'll fuse is White Dragon – Purple Fusion Dragon and White Dragon – Silver eyes''. Ash said as Silver Eyes appeared next to Purple Fusion Dragon, before a Purple Vortex appeared behind Ash's two Dragons. **"I'm gonna enjoy this''.** Purple Fusion Dragon said before both him and Silver eyes went into the Vortex.

" **Dragon with the Colors of White as Light and Purple as Venom! Descend and show your Venomous Power! I Fusion summon! Level 10! White Dragon – Purple Venomous Fusion Dragon!''.** Ash chanted out as his Extra Deck opened and a purple glowing card slotted out, before Ash grabbed it and slammed it on his Duel Blade.

Purple Fusion Dragon flew out of the Purple vortex and showed its evolve form. Purple Fusion Dragon's new form looked a lot like Greedy Venom Fusion Dragon, only glowing purple eyes, Purple glowing Gems around its body, its wings were like Greedy Venom Fusion Dragon, only purple with White flames, Light White Skin, Long White tail with the end being Purple, 5 finger claws and two talons that are purple.

White Dragon – Purple Venomous Fusion Dragon flew high into the air, and let lose a Powerful roar.

 **(White Dragon - Purple Venomous Fusion Dragon**

 **Attribute: Dark**

 **Level: 10**

 **Dragon/ Fusion/ Effect**

 **1 "White Dragon" monster + "White Dragon - Purple Fusion Dragon"**

 **When this card battles, your opponent cannot activate Spells, traps, or monster effects. When this card is Fusion Summoned: all Your opponent's card effects are negated and all face down spell or trap cards on your opponent's field is destroyed. Once per turn, you can target 1 face-up monster your opponent controls on the field that was summoned from the Extra deck: Reduce that monster's ATK to 0, This card gains half of the reduced monster' ATK Points, gain life points equal to the ATK Points that monster lost, and Special Summon 1 "White Dragon" monster from your graveyard or Remove from play zone equal or lower to the original ATK of the targeted monster. If this card is destroyed in battle: You can destroy as many monsters on your opponent's side of the field if possible, and they lose Life Points equal to the total ATK of the destroyed monsters.**

 **ATK: 3300/ DEF: 2500)**

Diana looked at the great Dragon in fear, while her trap card was destroyed. "Silver Wing's effect activates. Since he was used for a Fusion material for Purple Venomous Fusion Dragon, Purple Venomous Fusion Drago now gains 1000 ATK Points''. Ash said as Purple Venomous Fusion Dragon gained Silver Dragon marks on his wings.

 **White Dragon – Purple Venomous Fusion Dragon ATK Points: 3300 + 1000 = 4300.**

Diana continued to look at Purple Venomous Fusion Dragon in fear. "I activate Purple Venomous Fusion Dragon's effect. When this card is summoned, all your card effects are negated. Now I play Venomous Fusion Dragon's other effect. Once Per turn, I can target one monster my opponent controls and that Monster's ATK Points goes to 0000, Venomous Dragon gains half the ATK Points that your Monster lost, I gain Life Points equal to the lost ATK Points that your monster lost and I get to summon a Monster that's ATK Points are equal to that Lost ATK Points from ether my Graveyard or Banished zone!''. Ash said as his eyes was flashing with Crimson Fire, explaining Venomous Fusion Dragon's effect, making Diana widen her eyes in shock and fear.

" **Go! Purple Venom Life Drain!''.** Ash shouted out as Purple Venomous Fusion Dragon's Wings flashed with energy, creating Purple Thorns that wrapped around Moon Protector, destroying its shield, draining its energy, while White Sparkles rained down on Ash from Venomous Dragon's wings as his Life Points increased, while a Purple portal appeared and Silver Eyes appeared from the portal.

 **Moon Protector ATK Points: 2100 – 2100 = 0000.**

 **White Dragon – Silver Eyes ATK Points: 1900**

 **White Dragon – Purple Venomous Fusion Dragon ATK Points: 4300 + 2100 = 6400.**

 **Ash Life Points: 4000 + 2100 = 6100.**

Diana was now staring at both of Ash's Dragons in fear as she took a step back in fear. Venomous Fusion Dragon's thorns then disappeared around Moon Protector, who looked like it had all its life energy sucked out. Moon Protector now looked like wrinkly, like an almost dead flower. "Silver Eyes Attack Moon Protector''. Ash said as Silver Eyes charged towards Moon Protector. "Quick Play Spell, **White Dragon - Unity Spirit** ''. Ash continued as he picked a card from his Card holder and slotted it into his Duel Disk, with the spell card appearing next to Ash's Duel Runner.

 **(White Dragon - Unity Spirit**

 **Quick-Play Spell**

 **When a "White Dragon" monster you control attacks, or is attacked by an opponent's monster: Discard 1 "White Dragon" monster from your hand, and target 1 "White Dragon" monster on the field; that card gains the ATK of the discarded "White Dragon" monster until the end of the turn.)**

"By Discarding a White Dragon Monster from my hand, One White Dragon Monster that I control that is Attacking now gains that Discarded Monster's ATK Points''. Ash said as he picked a card from his hand and held it with his Right Hand's Thumb, Index and middle fingers. "I chose to Discard White Dragon- Moon Eyes and his ATK Points are 1800, which means Silver Eyes gains 1800 ATK Points''. Ash continued as he sent Moon Eyes card to the graveyard zone of his Duel Disk, with Moon Eyes coming out of the Spell card in a Blue Fire form that roared, before he went around Silver Eyes, increasing his ATK Points.

 **White Dragon – Silver Eyes ATK Points: 1900 + 1800 = 3700.**

Silver Eyes then sliced and diced Moon Protector in half, before he flew back to Ash, before Moon Protector exploded in a Blue Explosion, forcing Diana to use her hands to shield herself. **(3700 – 0000 = 3700)**

 **Diana Life Points: 6400 – 3700 = 2700.**

Diana brought down her hands and looked at Venomous Fusion Dragon in fear, as she tripped onto the ground. "Please have Mercy''. Diana said afraid of Ash and his Dragon. Ash just kept his Blazing Crimson eyes narrowed at Diana. "Now Repent just like your friend!''. Ash said at Diana, intending to show no mercy, making Diana gasp in horror. **"Go! Purple Venomous Stream of Venom Destruction!''.** Ash shouted out as he pointed at Diana with his right hand, with Purple Venomous Fusion Dragon's orbs glowing before he unleashed a Purple Venomous Dragon breath attack at Diana, creating a Purple Explosion, sending Diana flying. "AHHHHHHH!''. Diana shouted out as she landed on the ground, knocked out from the force of the attack.

 **Diana Life Points: 2700 – 6400 = 0000.**

Ash's Duel Disk deactivated as Ash's Duel Runner's Duel system turned off and Ash took his helmet off and detached his Duel Disk from his Duel Runner, before he pulled up the right handlebar and got up from his Duel Runner. Ash took a few steps from his Duel Runner, before Ash's Duel Runner was surrounded by Crimson Fire, before the Crimson Fire disappeared to revel that Ash's Duel Runner gone.

"LULU!''. Ash shouted out as he ran straight to the door, before he rams passed it, smashing it to a million pieces, but Ash didn't care as he kept running up the stairs to see his Lover again.

Ash ran to the very top of the tower, hoping that this is where Lulu is being kept. Ash soon reached the door and kicked it open. As soon as the door was opened, Lulu, who was sitting at her desk and wearing her resistance clothes, spun around in shock and gasp at a shadow figure that covered his features. Lulu's eyes began to shake with fright, scared at what this person may do to her. "Now, isn't that interesting. I never took you for someone that gets frighten easily, Lulu." The shadowed figure said to Lulu, though the voice sounds familiar to Lulu.

"W-W-Who are you? And how do you know my name?" Lulu questioned, a trace of fear in her voice about not knowing who this person is. "Come now, don't tell me you forgotten me already?" The figure said, confusing Lulu even more and becoming less frighten from how friendly he sounds. "Forgotten? Forgotten what? Have we met?" Lulu asked, now more curious about what this figure saying to her.

The figure then sighed, sounding tired in a way. "Really? You don't remember anything from Heartland, and how we spend time together, having fun Dueling together?" The figure asked in return, thinking that this will help Lulu figure it out. "Huh? What do you mean? The only one I ever truly spend time with and had fun Dueling with was-" Lulu said, but then stopped and widen her eyes in shock, finally figuring out what this figure is saying to her. The figured then stepped into the room, who revealed to be Ash, who was smiling at Lulu, with his eyes now not burning with Crimson fire.

"Hey Lulu, how have you been?" Ash asked, finally reuniting with Lulu for so long and to finally have his wish to see Lulu again come true. Lulu, for a while, didn't responded at first, shock overcoming her very body and soul, before she covers her mouth. "S-S-S-S-Satoshi? Is that you?" Lulu slowly asked, tears building up in her eyes to see her boyfriend again, after a whole year. "Yes Lulu, it's me." Ash said, confirming her suspicions about him being real and not a dream. "Satoshi!" Lulu cried as she got up from her desk and ran over to Ash, to give him a tight embrace, tears streaming down her face onto Ash's left shoulder.

"There, there, Lulu. I'm here now." Ash said, rubbing Lulu's back for comfort, helping Lulu to let her tears out. Lulu then brought her face off Ash's shoulder to look at Ash. "Do you know how worried I was when you disappeared?! Do you know how long it's been sense I last saw you?!" Lulu cried, still crying in joy and sadness about seeing Ash again for so long, and wanting to know where Ash has been.

"Yes, I've been gone for too long. And here's how I will make it up to you my love." Ash replied, grabbing her chin as he pulled her into a kiss, surprising Lulu at this action. Lulu soon closes her eyes in bliss, returning the kiss with much passion. This is turning out to be a tearful reunion between two lovers. Ash wrapped his right hand around Lulu's waist, while Lulu wrapped her left hand around Ash's neck, while they locked fingers together with their other hands.

Ash then pulled away to looked at Lulu with a smile, which Lulu smiled back at. Ash then hugged Lulu again, with Lulu returning the hug with her head on Ash's right shoulder, with Ash's left hand wrapping around Lulu's waist and Lulu wrap her right hand around Ash's neck. Ash closed his eyes feeling so happy to finally have Lulu back. However, if Ash had just kept his eyes open, he would have seen an evil smile appear on Lulu's face.

Ash and Lulu were still hugging each other, glad to be with each other again. "Saya is going to be so happy to see you again, Lulu." Ash said, still embracing Lulu tightly. During the embrace, Lulu's eyes were shadowed, and her mouth begins to turn into a sinister smirk look. She moves away from Ash and walked to his left side, with Ash gaining a confuse look. Lulu was smiling calmly at him, then her eyes widen and she proceeds to push Ash out of the tower Window. "Ahhhh!" Ash shouted, as he was falling off the tower top. Lulu watched him fall down from her prison room, then began to run down to meet him.

Ash was falling very fast, having a shocked expression about what Lulu just did to him. "Why did Lulu push me off the tower?!" Ash thought, trying to figure what just happen right now. But right now, he has to stop falling first. Ash then grew his crimson Dragon Wings to stop his fall. Ash slowed until he was flying in the air, with his wings still blazing with crimson fire. Ash then proceeded to land to the top of the tower, where he dueled Diana.

"Something is wrong with Lulu, but what?" Ash thought, trying to figure out Lulu's actions being out of character for her in this state. Ash then spotted Lulu come out of the tower, then use his crimson Dragon powers through his eyes to see what was wrong with Lulu. As soon as Ash scanned her entire body, Ash spotted something attached to her brain: a bug. "So that's it." Ash muttered, his eyes widen in realization about what was happening to Lulu earlier. She was being controlled by someone. Lulu arrived in front of Ash, Duel Academy Duel Disk in hand.

"Lulu! You got to snap out of this! You're being controlled!" Ash exclaimed to Lulu, not wanting to Duel her. Lulu didn't pay attention to what Ash said, just staring at him with a cruel expression on her face. "Control? I think not, my dear Satoshi. I'm just following the Doctor's orders." Lulu replied, readying her Duel Disk to face Ash. "Lulu! I don't want to fight you! You've got to fight the bug that is inside your head!" Ash said, trying to snap Lulu out of her brainwashed state.

"Really? That's too bad because I want to fight you! Now prepare yourself for your demise, Satoshi!" Lulu said, her Duel Disk now activated with her Duel blade now ready to face Ash. Ash looked conflicted because he didn't want to hurt Lulu, but it's look like he has no choice. Ash took a deep breath and sighed. Then his gazed harden right at Lulu, with his eyes burning with Crimson fire. "Very well, Lulu, you left me no choice. I'll have to duel you in order to get that bug out of you!" Ash exclaimed, then activates his Duel Disk and Duel Blade to face the brainwashed Lulu. Things were about to get intense between two lovers against each other. However, something then came to Ash's mind as he brought out a card from his Extra deck and looked at it. "Lulu Catch''. Ash said as he threw the card at Lulu, who cached it with her right hand.

Lulu looked at the card and smirked when she saw it was her ace monster. "You must really want to be defeated by me if your giving my Ace monster back''. Lulu said to Ash, smirking at him. "Nightingale belonged to you once and now I'm just returning her to You''. Ash said to Lulu, telling her that he was returning Nightingale where she belonged. Lulu continued to smirk at Ash, before she slotted the card into her Extra Deck. **"Duel!''.** Ash and Lulu shouted out as they drawled five cards from their decks.

 **Ash Life Points: 4000/ Number of cards in hand: 5.**

 **Lulu Life Points: 4000/ Number of cards in hand: 5.**

"The First move is mine!''. Ash said as he took the first move. Ash then held two cards with his Index and middle fingers. "With Scale 2 White Dragon –Silver Wing and Scale 9 White Dragon- Moon Eyes, I set the Pendulum scale''. Ash said as he placed the two cards on the edges on his duel blade. Silver Wing on the left edge and Moon Eyes on the right edge with the words "Pendulum'' across Ash's duel blade in rainbow colures.

Both Silver Wing and Moon Eyes appeared in a blue pillar in the sky with the number 2 under Silver Wing and the number 9 under Moon Eyes with a giant version of Ash's Pendent between the two monsters. "Now I can summon monsters between 2 to 9 now''. Ash said with his Pendant glowing, ready to show Pendulum summoning to Lulu.

" **Great Dragons of White! Come forth and Descend on this battle field!''.** Ash said in a serious tone with the Pendent swing between the two monsters. **"My White Dragons! Descend now! I Pendulum summon''.** Ash shouted out as a White portal appeared between the two monsters and two lights came out.

" **First up is Little Fairy!''.** Ash said as the first light disappeared to revel Little Fairy. **"Second Monster is White Dragon – Silent Claws!''.** Ash said as the second Light revealed Silent Claws.

 **Little Fairy ATK Points: 800.**

 **White Dragon – Silent Claws ATK Points: 1400.**

"Silent Claws effect activates. I can now draw for every White Dragon monster on my field, and since I have one Dragons, I get to draw one card''. Ash said as Silent Claws roared, before Ash's Deck glowed and Ash drawled the one cards from his Deck, before he adds them to his hand. "Now I'll play Little Fairy's effect to send a Card from my hand to increase her Level by one''. Ash continued as he sent a card from his hand to the Graveyard and Little Fairy's level increased.

 **Little Fairy Level: 3 + 1 = 4.**

"Now I'll normal summon **White Dragon – Sonic** ''. Ash said as he placed a card on his Duel Blade and a Small Dragon around the same size as Little Fairy appeared. This Dragon was White with Light Green Lights around it, arms being its wings and two talons, two claws with 5 fingers and a long white tail.

 **(White Dragon - Sonic (LV1 ATK 0 Def 0)**

 **Dragon/ Tuner/ Pendulum Effect/ S8**

 **Pendulum Effect: If you take battle damage or effect damage while this card is in the pendulum zone special summon this card and immediately synchro summon 1 monster using this card and monsters you control as materials.**

 **Effect: A Fusion, Synchro or XYZ monster that uses this card as a material gains this effect until your next standby phase: this card is unaffected by card effects except its own and cannot be destroyed by battle.)**

Ash then held his right hand into the air. "Level 1 Sonic gives Level 4 Little Fairy and Level 3 Silent Claws a tune up!''. Ash shouted out as Little Fairy and Silent Claws descended into the air, with Sonic turning into 1 White Ring that went into the air, with Little Fairy and Silent Claws going into, turning Orange like the Rings were scanning the two monsters

 **"From the final embers of a dying star, a new hope is forged!''.** Ash chanted out as Little Fairy and Silent Claws turned into 4 and 3 Lights, before a beam appeared and consumed the Lights. **"LET'S REV IT! NOVAFORCE STARDUST DRAGON!''.** Ash shouted out as his Extra Deck opened and a card slotted out and Ash grabbed it, before he slammed it on his Duel Blade and from the Beam came Ash's ace Dragon, NovaForce Stardust Dragon, who flew high into the air and let loose a powerful roar.

 **NovaForce Stardust Dragon ATK Points: 2500.**

NovaForce Stardust Dragon flew next to Ash, looking at Lulu, who was still smirking evilly. **"Duel Academy has past lings of cruelty, but this is the last ling they crossed!''.** Novaforce Stardust Dragon said as he roared. "I'll end my turn''. Ash said as he ended his turn.

 **Lulu Life Points: 4000/ Number of cards in hand: 5.**

"My turn!''. Lulu said as she drawled her card from her deck, before she looked at it. "I summon Lyrical Luscinia – Cobalt sparrow''. Lulu said as she placed the card that she drawled onto her Duel Disk, before Cobalt sparrow appeared on her field.

 **Lyrical Luscinia – Cobalt Sparrow ATK Points: 0000.**

"When I have a Lyrical Luscinia monster on my field, that's not Sapphire Sparrow on my field, I can special summon one level 1 Lyrical Luscinia and Sapphire Sparrow from my hand. Come forth Cobalt Sparrow and Sapphire Sparrow!''. Lulu shouted out as she picked two cards in her hand and placed them on her Duel Blade with another Cobalt Sparrow and Sapphire Sparrow appearing on the field.

 **Lyrical Luscinia – Cobalt Sparrow ATK Points: 0000.**

 **Lyrical Luscinia – Sapphire Sparrow ATK Points: 100.**

"When Cobalt Sparrow is special summoned, I can add a Third Cobalt Sparrow from my deck and special summon it with the second Sapphire Sparrow from my hand''. Lulu said as a card slotted out of her Deck, which she grabbed with her right hand, before she picked another card from her hand and placed them on her Duel blade, with a third Cobalt Sparrow and second Sapphire Sparrow appearing on the field.

 **Lyrical Luscinia – Cobalt Sparrow ATK Points: 0000.**

 **Lyrical Luscinia – Sapphire Sparrow ATK Points: 100.**

"With the three Level 1 Cabalt Sparrows and 2 Level 1 Sapphire Sparrow, I create the Overlay network''. Lulu said as all her monsters turned into 5 green lights that went in the air, before a black portal appeared on the ground, creating a strong wind that blew Lulu's hair in the breeze with the 5 green lights going into the black portal.

 **"Birds with beautiful wings! Gather on the battlefield and take brilliant flight! I XYZ Summon! Dance in the sky! Rank 1! Lyrical Luscinia - Assemble Nightingale!".** Lulu shouted out as her Extra Deck opened and Lulu grabbed the card with her right hand's index and middle, before she placed the card on her Duel Blade, with Assemble Nightingale appearing from the Black portal with 5 overlay units around her.

 **Lyrical Luscinia – Assemble Nightingale ATK Points: 0000.**

NovaForce Stardust Dragon and Nightingale looked conflicted to see that they must fight against each other. **"I knew that this day would come where we must face against each other again''.** NovaForce Stardust Dragon said, wishing that he would never have to fight his Wife again. **"It's been some time since we've fight against each other for a Duel. Let's make this one memorable''.** Assemble Nightingale said to her husband, winking at him.

"Assemble Nightingale Gains 100 ATK Points for every Overlay unit she has''. Lulu said as Nightingale powered up from her effect.

 **Lyrical Luscinia – Assemble Nightingale ATK Points: 0000 + 500 = 500.**

"Nightingale can attack directly and for every Overlay unit she has''. Lulu said explaining Nightingale's effect. "This is Lulu's Dueling style. Flying through the sky, pass the enemy having fun, however Lulu is not having fun''. Ash said remembering Lulu's Duel Style, but not seeing Lulu enjoy this Duel. Lulu then held her right hand out. "Nightingale attacks you directly Satoshi''. Lulu shouted out as Nightingale prepared to unleash her attack. **"I'm sorry Ash''.** Nightingale said before she unleashed her attack at Ash.

Nightingale's attack was getting closer to Ash. Lulu was smirking, while Ash didn't show concern on his face. "I activate Silver Wing's Pendulum effect!''. Ash shouted out as he pointed at Silver Wing. "When My opponent declares a direct Attack, I'm allowed to special summon Silver Wing from my Pendulum Zone and end the Battle phase''. Ash said as he took Silver Wing's card off the Pendulum Zone and placed it next to Stardust Dragon's card, with Silver Wing disappearing from the pillar of light and reappear next to NovaForce Stardust Dragon, creating a Silver force shield from his wings, blocking Nightingale's Attack.

 **White Dragon – Silver Wing ATK Points: 1800.**

Lulu granted her teeth when she saw her plan fail. "I end my turn''. Lulu said ending her turn, with Ash showing no concern still.

 **Ash Life Points: 4000/ Number of cards in hand: 0.**

"I Draw!''. Ash said as he drawled his card, before he looked at Lulu. "You lost your light and now trapped in Darkness. You've also lost the true meaning of Dueling, where it doesn't matter if you win or lose. It's about having fun''. Ash thought to himself, having a Flashback of his past.

* * *

 **(Flashback)**

Lulu has just lost a duel with Sayaka, who looked down about losing. They were both Dueling in a Dueling arena where two schools duel against each other. Sayaka walked towards Lulu after the Duel was finished. "That was a great duel Lulu". Sayaka said to her friend, having fun in their Duel. "But I lost, so how is that a great duel?" Lulu said, looking down sad that she lost. Sayaka doesn't like to see her friend like this, and came up with a great idea. Sayaka then brought out a card for Lulu.

"Here Lulu, you can have this card." Sayaka said as she gave the card to Lulu, which is Little Fairy. "Little Fairy, but why?" Lulu asked in confusion from her friend's actions and standing up. "That card is a sign of our friendship." Sayaka answered with smile to her friend, happy to see her not sad anymore.

"Lulu!" A voice said loudly, causing both girls to jump in fright and turn to see Shay, looking very furious at them. "How could you lose and accept a card from your opponent?!" Shay said, sounding very mad at his sister and of her accepting a card from Sayaka. "But, brother I..." Lulu tried to say, before Shay interrupted her. "Save it! You lost and never should accept a card from an opponent that defeated you!" Shay cried as he knocked Little Fairy out of his sister's hand. Both girls were in shock about what Shay did at the moment. "Shay! That's enough!" Another voice said, causing them all to see Satoshi coming towards them as well, not liking how this is turning out.

"Stay out of this, Satoshi! This is none of your business!" Shay said to his childhood friend, not wanting him involved. "This became my business when you started yelling at your sister! Not to mention knocked a card out of her hand as well!" Satoshi said, disapprove about what Shay did to his sister. "She should have never accepted that card when she lost!" Shay replied in disapproval of Ash's words. "Is that what you think? You think winning is everything?" Satoshi said in return, causing Shay, Lulu and Sayaka to look at him. "Well let me tell you something, Shay. Winning doesn't mean everything as long as you're having fun, even when you lose." Satoshi explained to Lulu's sister, while picking up Sayaka's Little Fairy card.

"Also, maybe the reason why Sayaka gave the card to Lulu is because she was feeling sad and wanted to cheer her friend up." Satoshi finished as everyone looked at him, Sayaka and Lulu in understanding, well Shay not accepting this fact. "And why's that?! Lulu still lost her duel!" Shay said stubbornly, not accepting Ash's reasons.

"The reason why is because Sayaka is being a good friend and sport about this, even to a defeated opponent that lost against her." Satoshi answered in return to Shay, before he walked back to Lulu and placed Little Fairy in Lulu's left hand. "Remember Lulu, Dueling isn't about winning or losing. It's about having Fun, right Sayaka''. Ash said to Lulu, before he looked at Sayaka, who nodded to him with a smile. Lulu kept looking at Little Fairy in shock, before she smiled at Satoshi with her checks turning red a little. "Thank you, Satoshi''. Lulu said thanking her crush, making Satoshi smile at her.

* * *

 **(Flashback end)**

"Every sense that day, you Dueled not to win, but to have fun. However, this bug has made you forget about that and now your trapped in Darkness''. Ash thought to himself as his eyes burned Crimson Fire as he looked into Lulu's soul, seeing Lulu kneeing on the ground with her arms wrapped around her knees. "Lulu''. Ash thought to himself, making Lulu look up to where she heard Ash's voice. "You're not alone and you never have been. I'll save you so please hold on''. Ash thought to himself, telling the real Lulu that he'll save her, before his eyes stopped burning Crimson.

"I activate the Spell Card, Pot of Greed, which allows me to draw 2 cards''. Ash said as he slotted the card into his Duel Disk, before he drawled two cards from his Deck and looked at them. Ash placed the cards into his hand, before he pointed at Nightingale. "Silver Wing Attacks Assembly Nightingale!''. Ash shouted out as Silver Wing charged towards Nightingale. "I activate Nightingale's effect. By getting rid of an Overlay unit, I can negate Nightingale's destruction by battle or effect!''. Lulu called out as one of Nightingale's overlay units as a yellow shield formed in front of Nightingale, blocking Silver Wing's Slash attack. "However, you still take damage''. Ash said as the force of Silver Wing's attack created a shockwave, forcing Lulu to use her hands to protect herself. **(1800 – 500 = 1300)**

 **Lulu Life Points: 4000 – 1300 = 2700.**

"Since Nightingale used one of her overlay units, Nightingale loses 100 ATK Points''. Ash said as he pointed at Nightingale.

 **Lyrical Luscinia – Assembly Nightingale ATK Points: 500 – 100.**

"Now NovaForce Stardust Dragon Attacks Nightingale!''. Ash shouted out as he pointed at Nightingale, with NovaForce Stardust Dragon gathering energy in his mouth. "Knowing Lulu, she'll use another Overlay unit to protect herself from taking Damage. She wouldn't rise more life points, knowing that she can bring back Nightingale with that Monster Reborn card I gave her''. Ash thought to himself as the Green marks on NovaForce Stardust Dragon started to glow. **"Shining Cosmic!''.** Ash shouted out as NovaForce Stardust Dragon unleashed his breath attack at his wife, looking conflicted to do this.

"I play Nightingale's effect and prevent her Destruction by getting rid of an Overlay unit''. Lulu said, making Ash widen his eyes at the unexpected move. "What! Lulu's risking more Life Points''. Ash thought to himself as Stardust Dragon's attack slammed into another shield after Nightingale absorbed another Overlay unit, creating a powerful shockwave, forcing Lulu to use her hands to protect herself. **(2500 – 400 = 2100)**

 **Lulu Life Points: 2700 – 2100 = 600.**

 **Lyrical Luscinia – Assembly Nightingale ATK Points: 400 – 100 = 300.**

Ash kept his eyes narrowed at Lulu, who was smirking. "Lulu must be plaining something to risk so many Life Points. Luckily, I'll be prepared''. Ash thought to himself as he slotted a card into his Duel Disk. "I'll end my turn with a face down''. Ash said as a face down card appeared on his field.

 **Lulu Life Points: 600/ Number of cards in hand: 2.**

"I Draw!''. Lulu said as she drawled her card from her hand and smirk at what she saw, before she added it to her hand. "Nightingale attacks for every Overlay Unit she has. Go Nightingale!''. Lulu shouted out as Nightingale unleashed her attacks at Ash, however Ash's eyes turned Blazing Crimson as he stared at Lulu's soul, seeing the Real Lulu finally get life back in her eyes.

 **Ash Life Points: 4000 – 300 = 3700 – 300 = 3400 – 300 = 3100.**

"S-S-S-Satoshi. Why! Why my Satoshi''. Ash heard the real Lulu say in her Dark Prison. "Just a little longer. Just wait Lulu, I'm almost there''. Ash thought to himself as his eyes stopped blazing crimson fire. "Quick Play Spell Lyrical Luscinia – Bird Song activate''. Lulu said as she slotted in her quick play spell card into her Duel Disk, with the spell appearing on her field. "I can special summon one level 1 monster from my hand''. Lulu continued as she held a card in her right hand, before she held it up. "I special summon… Parasite Fusioner!''. Lulu finished as a bug like monster that looks like the one controlling Lulu appeared on her field.

 **Parasite Fusioner DEF Points: 0000**

Ash, NovaForce Stardust Dragon and Nightingale's eyes widen in shock. "That's the bug controlling Lulu, but why is it a monster card''. Ash said in shock about the bug controlling Lulu is a monster as well. "When Parasite Fusioner is special summoned, I'm allowed to Fusion summon with a Fusion card!''. Lulu said explaining Parasite Fusioner's effect, making Ash, Stardust and Nightingale widen their eyes. "What! A Fusion Summon!''. Ash thought to himself in shock about his Lover using fusion. "I Fuse Assembly Nightingale and Parasite Fusioner!''. Lulu said as a purple portal appeared between her two monsters, before Parasite Fusioner and Nightingale were sucked in.

" **Nightingale!''.** Stardust shouted out in worry for his Wife. **"Twitter of the songbird that resounds in the dark night. Become one with the inner voice and cry more intensely! Fusion Summon! Fly down! Noble isolated night bird! Lyrical Luscinia - Independent Nightingale!''.** Lulu chanted out as her Extra Deck opened and she grabbed a card and slammed it on to her Duel Blade with a Different monster, looking a little like Nightingale appeared on her field.

 **Lyrical Luscinia - Independent Nightingale ATK Points: 1000.**

Ash stared at Independent Nightingale with narrowed eyes. "Lulu really Fusion summoned, this can't be real. Lulu would never fuse her monsters with a bug''. Ash thought to himself, looking at Independent Nightingale. "When Parasite Fusioner is used for a Fusion summon, it equips itself to the fusion summoned monster''. Lulu said as Parasite Fusioner appeared and wrapped itself around Independent Nightingale around her chest, making Independent Nightingale's eyes glow red.

" **Stardust! I-I-I-It hurts! Help me!''.** Ash and Stardust Dragon heard Nightingale's voice in pain. **"How dare that Parasite lay its filthy claws on my Wife!''.** Stardust said in anger about that Bug touching Nightingale. "Lulu! Your hurting Nightingale, stop hurting her''. Ash called out to Lulu, thinking Lulu will stop hurting Nightingale. "Why! After all, Duel Monsters have no souls''. Lulu said smirking evilly at Ash. "You would never hurt your monsters. It took some time, but you were finally able to hear your monster's voices so why are you ignoring Nightingale's voice of pain''. Ash said looking at Lulu, remembering that thanks to him helping, Lulu could finally hear her monster's voices.

"When Independent Nightingale is fusion summoned, she gains levels equal to the Overlay units that Nightingale had''. Lulu said ignoring Ash's question as her monster's level increased.

 **Lyrical Luscinia - Independent Nightingale Level: 1 + 3 = 4.**

"Independent Nightingale gains 500 ATK Points equal to its level''. Lulu said as a Dark aura surrounded Independent Nightingale.

 **Lyrical Luscinia - Independent Nightingale ATK Points: 1000 + 500 = 1500 + 500 = 2000 + 500 = 2500 + 500 = 3000.**

"Lulu can't fusion summon without a reason! The Bug must be burned if I want to free Lulu''. Ash thought to himself, looking at Lulu. "Independent Nightingale attacks her Husband!''. Lulu shouted out as Independent Nightingale took to the sky, before she unleashed another much stronger Wind attack at NovaForce Stardust Dragon.

"Trap Activate Negate Attack. This card negates your attack and end the battle phase''. Ash said as his face down card revealed itself and a forcefield appeared blocking Independent Nightingale's attack.

Lulu continued to smirk. "I activate Independent Nightingale's effect. Once per turn, Independent Nightingale can deal 500 Points of damage X it's level!''. Lulu Shouted out as she held her right hand out and red feathers appeared in front of Independent Nightingale before they shoot at Ash, who used his arms to shield himself, however the feathers were so sharp that it left tear marks on Ash, jacket, shirt, pants and a cut mark on his left check.

 **Ash Life Points: 3100 – 500 = 2600 – 500 = 2100 – 500 = 1600 – 500 = 1100.**

Ash now felt great pain, as he opened his eyes and looked at Lulu. "Lulu''. Ash called out to Lulu, but Lulu just kept smirking at Ash. "That's enough punishment for you. I'll end my turn''. Lulu said to Ash, ending her turn.

 **Ash Life Points: 1100/ Number of cards in hand: 1.**

Ash took deep breathes. "There's nothing in my hand that can help me and whatever I draw won't help me ether. Have I really failed to save Lulu''? Ash thought to himself, starting to lose hope. "Satoshi''. Ash heard Lulu's voice, making Ash turn his Eyes into Crimson flames to look into Lulu's soul to see the real Lulu standing up. "Don't give up! You never give up even when things look bad. So, don't start to give up, because I believe in you, because no matter what happens, you'll always be my hero!''. The Real Lulu shouted out to Ash, making Ash widen his eyes in shock.

Ash slowly smiled. "Thanks, Lulu''. Ash thought to himself, before his eyes stopped blazing with crimson fire as Ash looked at Lulu with eyes of never giving up. "No matter what you throw at me Lulu, I'll never give up. I'll stand right back up every time you push me down, until I save you and bring you back to Saya''. Ash shouted out as Lulu, having no intension of giving up, making Lulu take a step back in surprise, while the Silver Wing and NovaForce Stardust Dragon smiled at their lord.

Ash moved his right hand to his deck, only for him to notice the top card of his Deck was glowing, making Ash look at it surprised, before he smiled. **"MMMMMYYYY TTUUURRRRNNN!''.** Ash shouted out as he drawled his card from his Deck, creating a powerful shockwave, forcing Lulu to shield herself from the shockwave.

Ash brought the card that he drawled to his face, only for him to widen his eyes in shock at what he saw. "How did this….?''. Ash thought to himself in surprise, before he made up his mind. Ash placed the card in his hand, as he picked the other card from his hand and held it between his right hand's index and middle fingers. "Spell card, Monster Reborn activate!''. Ash said as he slotted the card into his Duel Disk, with the spell appearing on his field.

"This Spell allows me to summon a monster from ether player's graveyard and I'll use its power to bring back Cobalt Sparrow''. Ash said as the spell card glowed, before Cobalt Sparrow appeared from it, next to Silver Wing.

 **Lyrical Luscinia – Cobalt Sparrow ATK Points: 0000.**

Ash then looked at the last card in his hand as he held it in his right hand, before he held his right hand out to the side. "This is for you Lulu, and for everyone back at Heartland, especially Saya. I summon the Tuner Monster, **Majestic Dragon**!''. Ash shouted out as he placed the card on his Duel Blade with a yellow purple appearing, before a Pink Majestic Dragon appeared from the portal.

 **Majestic Dragon ATK Points: 0000.**

Lulu's eyes widen in surprise at what she was seeing. "No ATK Points, no Problem. Majestic Dragon gives Cobalt Sparrow and NovaForce Stardust Dragon a tune up!''. Ash shouted out as Cobalt Sparrow and NovaForce took to the skies, while Majestic Dragon spin around, before it stopped and grew bigger, absorbing NovaForce Stardust Dragon and Cobalt Sparrow. **"I harness all the power of the stars, I channel all the might of the dragons, I Synchro Summon the Majestic Star Dragon!".** Ash shouted out as NovaForce Stardust Dragon turned into 8 lights, Cobalt Sparrow turned into 1 light, before all lights lined up in Majestic Star Dragon, before a bright beam appeared and absorbed the beam with Ash's Extra Deck opening with a glowing card slotted out which Ash grabbed and slammed it on his Duel Blade, and from the beam appeared the great and powerful Majestic Star Dragon, who flew into the air shining its great Shine.

 **Majestic Star Dragon ATK Points: 3800**

Lulu took a step back in fear from seeing Majestic Star Dragon, while Majestic Star Dragon shined in the night sky, making Majestic Star Dragon look beautiful. "Majestic Star Dragon's effect activates. Your Independent Nightingale loses its effects and now I can use them like my own and use Independent Nightingale's power up effect to power up Majestic Star Dragon's ATK Points by 500 X its level!''. Ash shouted out as Majestic Star Dragon's Wings shined on Independent Nightingale, causing its black aura to turn into beautiful White Aura that Majestic Star Dragon absorbed, making Majestic Star Dragon look like a beautiful Shooting star.

 **Majestic Star Dragon ATK Points: 3800 + 500 = 4300 + 500 = 4800 + 500 = 5300 + 500 = 5800 + 500 = 6300 + 500 = 6800 + 500 = 7300 + 500 = 7800 + 500 = 8300 + 500 = 8800.**

Lulu now looked frighten as she took a step back in fear, Lulu moved to activate an effect, only for her right arm to stop, making Lulu look at her hand. "W-W-W-What!''. Lulu said in shock and fear about her hand not moving and Majestic Star Dragon. Lulu then looked at Ash. "Satoshi, Do it!''. Lulu shouted out to her Lover, making Ash release that was the real Lulu. Ash nodded to Lulu, before he held his Right hand into the air. **"Go Majestic Star Dragon! Star Shine Shred!''.** Ash shouted out as Majestic Star Dragon tucked its wings in and headed towards Independent Nightingale with White Shining aura surrounded it. Majestic Star Dragon pierced past Independent Nightingale, creating a beautiful White Explosion, with Independent Nightingale coming out with the Parasite off her from the shockwave of the attack, before Majestic Star Dragon cached Independent Nightingale in his Wings, saving his Wife, before both monsters disappeared with Silver Wing and Moon eyes. **(8800 – 3000 = 5300)**

 **Lulu Life Points: 600 – 5300 = 0000.**

Lulu was screaming as she got blasted off from the tower and started to fall to her doom. "Lulu!" Ash yelled out in shock, then proceed to run and jump off the tower to save Lulu, with his Duel Disk deactivating.

Ash and Lulu were falling very fast, with Ash catching up to Lulu fast. Ash then grabs Lulu by her waist, then activates his Crimson dragon wings to stop falling. They both slowed down as Ash stays in the air, with his hands wrapped around Lulu's waist. Ash's eyes then glowed Crimson fire, as he used his Crimson dragon powers to burn the bug inside Lulu, without hurting her. The bug then burns away, thrashing in pain as it vanishes for good.

Now the bug is gone for good, meaning Lulu will be back to normal. Ash sighs with his eyes closed, then opened them while smiling at Lulu. He was glad that he got rid of the bug for good for Lulu's sake and that she is free now.

Lulu then slowly opened her eyes, feeling like she woken up from a nightmare. The first thing she saw was the smiling face of the love of her life. "S-Satoshi?" Lulu asked, looking tired still from holding off the bug. Ash nodded his head at Lulu, glad that she is back to normal. "Yes, Lulu, it's me. You're free from the bug's influence now." Ash replied to his lover. Lulu then slowly smiled, and then does something unexpected to him.

Lulu then grabs Ash's face with her two hands on his check, and pulls him into a passionate kiss, with her eyes closing in the process from bliss. Ash's eyes widen in surprised at first, but then closed his eyes as well, and returns the kiss with much passion as well. They truly were having a joyous reunion at this very moment through this passionate kiss of true love.

This kiss lasted for a while, their lip's pushing as much passion into other until they let go for air. Ash and Lulu were breathing heavily, glad to see one another again and from their kiss. "Thank you, Satoshi, for rescuing me." Lulu said, with love and care that Ash came for her in the end, but still breathing hard. "I will always protect you, Lulu." Ash said, with lots of love and care to Lulu, breathing hard as well. Ash kept to the air with Lulu in his hands with both of them smiling at each other with Lulu's arms wrapped around Ash's neck and Ash's hands wrapped around Lulu's waist.

Ash's left hand then glowed crimson, before he then sends flames on the ground. As soon as he was done with his message, he turns to look back at Lulu. "Now, what do you say we get out of here together, my beautiful Lulu?" Ash asked his girlfriend with love and care. "I would love that, my handsome Satoshi." Lulu said to her boyfriend, while blushing at what Ash called her. Ash smiled at Lulu, before both him and Lulu started glowing crimson, before they disappeared, leaving the massage for Leo Akaba. The message left for Leo Akaba says: "A White Dragon never dies. It will always ascend into the air to fight and destroy whatever comes his way." In crimson flames.

* * *

 **(At Standard Dimension)**

In the middle of the road between Paradise City and Ash's house, Crimson Fire appeared in the sky, before it disappeared to revel Ash with his Crimson Dragon wings on with Lulu in his arms, flying in the sky, with the moon shining down on them. "Lulu''. Ash said to his Lover with love and care in his eyes. "Satoshi''. Lulu replied to Ash, with Love and care in her eyes as well, before they leaned towards each other and kissed each other, with Ash still having his arms wrapped around Lulu's waist and Lulu having her arms wrapped around Ash's neck.

Ash slowly had his wings fly himself and Lulu to the ground, before their feet finally touched the ground. Ash and Lulu then pulled away, smiling at each other with love. "You're safe now Lulu''. Ash said to his Girlfriend, telling her that she's safe now. "Thank you, Satoshi,''. Lulu replied to her Lover, thanking him for saving her.

Ash smiled at Lulu. "Come on. Let's go to my house''. Ash said as he started walking to his house, holding Lulu's right hand with his left. Lulu walked closed to Ash as they both walked to Ash's house, under the stars.

Ash and Lulu have been walking for 30 minutes now, both of them enjoying their walk together and time together, soon they saw Ash's house, but Ash and Lulu kept walking at the same speed.

However, Ash stopped walking making Lulu look at him confused. "Lulu, could I check your deck for a second''. Ash said to his Lover, looking at Lulu. Lulu still looked confused, before she nodded and gave her deck to Ash. Ash searched through Lulu's deck and stopped when he found what he was looking for. "Here it is''. Ash said with hatred as he took the card out of Lulu's Deck with his right hand and showed Lulu the card.

Lulu looked at the card Ash was holding and her eyes widen when she saw that it was Parasite fusioner. "That card''. Lulu said looking at the card in fear. "Will trouble you no more''. Ash said to his lover, before his right hand burned with Crimson fire, burning the Parasite Fusioner card away. Ash then gave Lulu back her deck. "Parasite Fusioner won't trouble us anymore''. Ash said to Lulu, smiling making Lulu smile back at him, before they resumed their walk.

Lulu and Ash were walking towards the front door of Ash's house. "Satoshi, may I ask how you got this house''. Lulu asked her boyfriend, wondering how Ash has this house as his own. "It's a surprise, and one you'll enjoy." Ash replied to his girlfriend, sensing someone waiting for them. As they reached the front door, Ash opens the door and Lulu stared wide-eye at who is waiting at the door. Standing at the door is Saya, the adoptive daughter of Lulu and Ash. "Mummy!" Saya cried to her mother happily to finally see her mother.

Lulu covered her hands on her mouth, tears slowly building up and falling down her face to her chin from seeing her Daughter again after so long. "Mummy!" Saya cried again as she ran towards Lulu to give her a hug. "Saya!" Lulu cried as she hugged her daughter back with tears. "Mummy." Saya replied as she snuggled Lulu nonstop with her head in tears. "Mummy. Mummy''. Saya continued to say to Lulu as they both enjoy embracing this tearful reunion. Ash watched as his family reunites for the first time in a year, then walks towards them.

Lulu then looked at Ash, who is smiling, as she smiled and wiped her tears with her left hand. "Satoshi." Lulu said to her boyfriend, feeling so happy to finally have her Daughter back. "Lulu." Ash replied in return as he walks towards them until they were both between Saya, Lulu holding a hand to Ash's face, while Ash had a hand under her holding arm. "See, I told you. This is the surprise you'll enjoy." Ash answered happily. Lulu and Ash soon had their foreheads touching each other with their eyes closed, with Saya watching her parents having a moment. This turned out to be a very tearful and lost family reunion.

Soon Ash and Lulu pulled away from each other and Ash turned his head left to see Rin watching the family reunion with tears. Lulu looked at Rin and was surprised to see Rin having the same face as her. "Satoshi, who is she?''. Lulu said looking at her Lover. "That's Rin. My Childhood friend and first crush before I met you''. Ash replied to Lulu looking at her. Lulu continued to look surprised, before she smiled at Ash. "So, I guess that She's also part of your harem''. Lulu said to her Lover, thinking Rin is part of Ash's harem.

Before Ash could answer Lulu, Rin grabbed Ash's face and kissed him on the lips, making Ash blush bright red. Rin kept kissing Ash, which Ash kissed back for 10 seconds, before Rin pulled away and looked at Ash. "Dose that answer your question''. Rin said to her counterpart, which Lulu nodded to her. Ash was still surprised at Rin's surprise kiss, before he looked at Saya. Saya noticed her father's look and looked at him. "I told miss Rin and she said she was okay with sharing''. Saya said to Ash, telling him that Rin is okay with sharing with Ash.

5 minutes later, Ash, Lulu, Rin and Saya were in Ash's room, lying down on the king size bed. Lulu was on Ash's left side and Rin was on Ash's right side, while Saya was lying down on Ash. "Night Girls''. Ash said to Rin, Lulu and Saya, having his arms wrapped around Rin and Lulu. "Night''. Lulu, Rin and Saya said as they closed their eyes, not knowing Ash was smiling at them, feeling happy to have them all back in his life.

Ash then slowly closed his eyes and went to sleep.

* * *

 **(Spirit world)**

Just like their master, The White Dragons were happy to have their mates back. The White Dragons were happy to be reunited with the Wind Witches and Lyrical Luscinia monsters, with them all happy to see the White Dragon monsters again as well.

Right Now, in a separated mountain, NovaForce Stardust Dragon and Nightingale were having a Family time with Nightingale's sisters looking after their son. "Are you feeling well''. Stardust said to his wife, worried that she is still hurt from having the Parasite control her. Nightingale smiled at her husband. "I'm alright Stardust. The Pain is gone and that Parasite is dead now''. Nightingale said to her husband, smiling at him which made Stardust smile back at her.

Stardust and Nightingale then looked down the mountain to see the White Dragon Monsters, Wind Witches and Lyrical Luscinia monsters celebrating. "It was hard and difficult, but we've saved the Wind Witches, your sisters and mistress now''. Stardust said to his Wife, still looking down the mountain, smiling. "And I could never thank you enough''. Nightingale said to her husband, grateful to him as she leaned on his right shoulder. "Do you remember our wedding day''. Stardust said to Nightingale remembering their special day. "How could I forget. It was the greatest Day of my Life''. Nightingale said to her husband as she remembered their wedding day like it was yesterday.

* * *

 **(Flashback)**

In the White Dragon's area of the Spirit world, White cherry blossoms were falling down on a beautiful day.

In one special Area of the mountains, the wedding party of Stardust Dragon and Nightingale wedding was going very well. The raid raptors, Cipher monsters, Sayaka's monsters, The White Dragons and Lyrical Luscinia and Phantom knights were celebrating the marriage of Stardust Dragon and Nightingale's wedding.

Nightingale was with her fellow sisters, who were happy for Nightingale. "You're so lucky, big sister''. CobaltSparrow said to Nightingale, congratulating her. "Your so young and already married. And even to a strong Dragon like Stardust''. Nightingale smiled at her little sister. "Thank you Cobaltsparrow''. Nightingale said to her sister, feeling happy that her sister is happy for her. "Hope you have a happy future''. TurquoiseWarbler said to Nighingale. Nightingale smiled at her sisters. It really warmed her heart knowing they are happy for her.

Meanwhile with Stardust Dragon was with his White Dragon comrades and Raid raptors. "Happy marriage, leader Stardust''. All the White Dragons said to their leader. Stardust Dragon smiled at them and nodded to them. Stardust Dragon turned to look at Rise Falcon. Rise Falcon seemed like he was smiling, but Stardust could sense his threatening aura. Stardust then looked over at the Lyrical Luscinia's and looked at Nightingale.

Nightingale noticed Stardust Dragon looking at her and she blew a kiss at him which he smiled back at her.

Meanwhile with the cipher, phantom knights and Sayaka's monsters were ether watching the white cherry blossoms, or eating or dancing. Dark Rebellion didn't come because he didn't care.

Galaxy eyes cipher dragon was behind a tree looking a little pissed. "I came here to eat some Dragon special meat and there isn't any left, you cheap fucks''. Galaxy eyes said to himself anger, but also happy for Stardust and Nightingale.

The rest of the day, all monsters celebrated the marriage till the night came and where they went to sleep. Stardust Dragon held Nightingale asleep with Nightingale watching him sleep. "Stardust, I love you. Let's stay together''. Nightingale said to herself before she fell asleep.

* * *

 **(Flashback end)**

"That was the greatest day of my life''. Nightingale said happy from remembering her wedding day. "Our future is bright as long as we stay together, my beautiful Nightingale''. Stardust said to his Wife, before he kissed Nightingale on the lips, which Nightingale kissed back.

Stardust and Nightingale kept kissing, before they pulled away from each other. "So that Winter Bell''. Nightingale said to her Husband, wondering about Winter Bell's connection to her Husband. "She and I meet in my lord's earliest years of his time in the Synchro Dimension and we got along well. We would sometimes get called a couple by other monsters''. Stardust said to his Husband, explaining his Connection to Winter Bell to his Wife.

Nightingale sighed, before she smiled. "I wouldn't mind sharing you with her, after all I share you with Ice beast Zerofyne and Fairy Cheer Girl''. Nightingale said to her husband, reminding him that she shares him with Zerofyne and Fairy Cheer Girl. Stardust sighed, before he smiled at Nightingale. "Your Still my first Girl''. Stardust said to his Wife, reminding her that she is his first love.

Nightingale smiled at Stardust. "And your new form makes you stronger than before in everything, even loving girls''. Nightingale said to her husband as she moved her wings to her stomach, making Stardust widen his eyes. "You're…''. Stardust said in disbelief about the same thing happening to Nightingale again. Nightingale nodded to Stardust. "I'm pregnant again, sweetheart- ''. Nightingale was cut off as Stardust hugged her and Nightingale hugged her back, with the moon shining down on the two lovers.

 **(Ending song.)**

 **(Yugioh 5ds's ending song 1)**

 **What are you grasping for? What good will it do you?**

 **(Starts with Ash in Paradise City arriving in You Show to see his friends Yuya, Zuzu, Sora, the kids, and Principal Skip)**

 **We're moving forward and we'll make sure to discover what.**

 **(They practice their duelling skills and strategies while having fun and a good time)**

 **All we heard then were our unstoppable sentiments,**

 **(To Leo Corporation where Declan with his Synchro, Fusion, and Xyz monsters)**

 **the passionate beating of our hearts and the voice of truth.**

 **(Now Declan looks determined to do his Pendulum Summoning with his brand Pendulum cards).**

 **We got busted up and we learned**

 **(Back to Ash and his friends now doing the You Show action training)**

 **of where we can get stronger.**

 **(Yuya clowns a bit, and Zuzu gets angry at his antics)**

 **I pile up my dreams in the palm of my hand**

 **(Yuya looks at his pendant determined on being a better Dueltainer)**

 **and one day I'll lead them all to you**

 **(Ash looks at his dragon pendant and reminisces on his memories)**

 **(He tunes up his Duel Runner during his time and eventually is fixed)**

 **Shouting the signal to start, we'll do what our souls want**

 **(Ash rides his Runner around the city and thinks on the friends he has met)**

 **And vault over our cramped and mediocre lives!**

 **(Ash summons monsters White Dragon Synchron, Little Fairy, White Dragon Moon Eyes, Cracked Scale before a Light consumed them)**

 **We'll make a dash and attain every bit of our brilliant futures!**

 **(When the light disappeared, in place of Little Fairy, White Dragon Synchron, Moon Eyes, Cracked Scale, now appears Novaforce Stardust Dragon, Silver Pendulum Dragon, Lyrical Luscinia Assembly nightingale)**

 **Embracing the bonds we so believe in, we'll race toward tomorrow.**

 **(Stardust Dragon, Silver Pendulum Dragon, Lyrical Luscinia fly around the city)**

 **The song ends with Ash, Yuya, and Declan in a showdown with their ace monsters. Declan has his D/D/D monsters, Yuya had Odd Eyes Pendulum Dragon, and Ash has Novaforce Stardust Dragon.**

* * *

 **Hope you all enjoyed this Chapter and its surprises. Also it might take a while for the next Chapter, But I'll finish it fast.**

 **See ya, Let's Rev it up!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello Everyone, did you miss me. Anyway I took some time of and enjoyed myself, now time for questions answered.**

 **Daleaaronallen82: That isn't gonna happen.**

 **SN: I was goona do that from the start.**

 **Darkwrap: I'll think about it.**

 **Guest: Sure why not.**

 **Lucasmartinsantiagoponga: You won't have to wait for long.**

 **Drago: If you want it done, You could help me out with what I need.**

 **Fanfic meister: I hate that Bug as well. And trust me, Ash will completely destroy that doctor guy.**

 **Anyway, Questions answered now for Story and you are all in for surprises.**

* * *

 **Chapter 12: A family reunion and two new Pendulum users.**

 **(Fusion Dimension)**

Leo Akaba was bad. Screw that, he was downright pissed off. The Reason why is because he has heard someone sneak into Duel Academy last night, destroyed the power, defeated the two Guardians guarding both towers, taken away the two pieces of his Daughter and even defeated the Parasite that the XYZ Piece had.

Even the Doctor that controls the Parasites was pissed off as well from hearing his Parasite was defeated by this intruder. Right Now, Leo Akaba was seating on his seat, looking down at the defeated Guardians that was gain the duties to guard the two towers. They were still wearing their guardian clothes, but were still looking worse for wear. "What do you two have to say for yourselves''. Leo Akaba said two the two guardians, glaring at them.

Apollo and Diana bowed their heads. "We're sorry that we failed''. Apollo said to Leo Akaba, with his head down. "But the Intruder was to powerful and his wasn't human''. Diana said to Leo Akaba, still shaking from the terror that she saw last Night.

"I don't believe in fairy tails''. Leo Akaba said still glaring at the two defeated guardians. "W-W-W-We have proof''. Apollo said as he started to shake from the terror of what he faced. "The intruder left a massage for us''. Diana said to Leo, still shaking. Leo continued to glare at them, before a screen appeared in front of him to see the massage left behind by the intruder. Leo Akaba's eyes widen in great untold shock as he finished reading the massage. "Impossible. His Alive''. Leo Akaba said in disbelief from reading the massage.

Leo Akaba then looked back at Diana and Apollo. "The Opponent that you faced against was the White Dragon Emperor of heartland''. Leo Akaba said to the two guardians, making them widen their eyes in shock. "Spread the word that he has return. I need my forces to be at their best to defeat him''. Leo Akaba continued to say to the two guardians, who nodded to him, before they left the room, leaving Leo along to think to himself.

Leo then think back to the day where he heard of the White Dragon Emperor of heartland.

* * *

 **(Flashback)**

Leo Akaba was standing in the garden field of Duel Academy Island, waiting and watching all his forces that he sent to the XYZ dimension for the first time. Most of the students were back, celebrating, and now only waiting for the last three Students.

A light Blue light appeared in the garden field, making Leo smile at seeing his last students return, however Leo's face changed into shock where he saw the last three Students on the ground with a face of pure fear. All the other students notice their class mates looks of fear as well and were surprised.

"M-M-M-Monster…''. The first Student said in fear. "Completely destroyed us…''. The Second Student said in fear, shaking. "Known as White… Dragon… Emperor''. The Last student said in fear, making Leo widen his eyes in shock at what he heard. "White Dragon Emperor. His Alive''. Leo Akaba thought in shock as all the other students took the three scared students somewhere to calm down.

* * *

 **(Flashback end)**

Ever since that Day, Leo has sent forces to capture the White Dragon Emperor, but always failed. They did tell him that the White Dragon Emperor protects a child called Saya, shocking Leo even more to hear that his Granddaughter is alive as well. He sent forces to capture Saya as well, but told them not to hurt or scare Saya one bit.

After another attempt to capture the White Dragon Emperor, an accident happened that caused Leo to think that the White Dragon Emperor is dead, but now hearing that his alive brings joy to Leo. "Draco is alive''. Leo said with a smile on his face as he looked behind him to look at his machine. "Soon Ray, you'll be back with Draco and Saya and can be a family again''. Leo said to his Machine thinking about his daughter.

* * *

 **(Opening song)**

 **(Pictures of Yuya reveal themselves, with different colours)**

 **Believe X Believe Be-Be-Be-lieve Buddies!**

 **(Two colours show two of Yuya's shadows while the other two shows Ash's)**

 **Believe X Believe**

 **(The Japanese opening title revels itself; with two pendulums swinging across each other)**

 **Believe x Believe**

 **(Zuzu and Gong's pictures reveal themselves)**

 **Believe x Believe**

 **(Yoko, Tate, Ally, Fredrick and Zuzu's father's pictures replace Zuzu and Gong's)**

 **(YOU)! The strongest Card ain't winnin' or losin'**

 **(Yuya and Ash prepares to duel with their duel disk; summons Performapal Hip Hippo and White Dragon- Silent wind)**

 **(You) At FullSpeed, my heart's a poundin'- On the game**

 **(Yuya rides on his hippo and Ash rides on his dragon's back, like they were in an Action duel)**

 **Dan Dan Dan Dan Done! Done! Done! Done!**

 **(Performapal Whip snake, Sword Fish, Skeeter skimmer appears)**

 **Dan Dan Dan Dan Done! Done! Done! Done!**

 **(Performapal Turn Toad, Cheermole, and Kaleidoscorp appears)**

 **Swing, ma-ma-mah mind!**

 **(Yuya's pendant glows as he prepares to pendulum Summon)**

 **(Ash's dragon pendent glows as he prepares to Xyz, Synchro, Fusion and pendulum Summon)**

 **The pendulum of Souls, The Ultimate Confusion**

 **(A Pendulum Summon occurs, with Timegazer Magician and Stargazer Magician in the Pendulum Scale with an XYZ, Synchro, and Fusion Summon occurs)**

 **(Three monsters come out of the portal with a White dragon appearing from XYZ, Synchro and Fusion Summon)**

 **Impulses – Got it, got it**

 **The game's so intense, it's a serious revolution.**

 **(Sylvio appears sneering while holding three cards)**

 **(Declan appears, adjusting his glasses)**

 **(Ash's eyes burst into Crimson flames and the Crimson Dragon appears behind him)**

 **(Ash and Yuya's monsters appear together)**

 **(Just breakin' the wall…)**

 **(Just breakin' the wall…)**

 **(Yuya's Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon appears along with Ash's Novaforce Stardust Dragon and White dragon- silver pendulum dragon)**

 **(Yuya lands on his dragon, Ash grows crimson wings and flies with his Dragons)**

 **Ride on now**

 **Believe X Believe**

 **Everybody's goin' ta break down that wall**

 **(Yuya rides on Odd Eyes, while Ash flies with his two Dragons before three more White Dragons appear next to him)**

 **(Hippo Carnival appears with Lyrical Luscinia Assemble Nightingale next to them holding a Baby Light Blue and White Dragon in her arms)**

 **You're gonna beat, beat it**

 **Let's race towards an infinite future without hesitatin'**

 **(The Hippo tokens dance for Yuya before they blow kisses at Yuya, the little green Dragon did a little roar at Novaforce Stardust Dragon with Lyrical Luscinia Assemble Nightingale giving a wink at Novaforce Stardust dragon causing him to blush)**

 **Make it, Make it, Show courage (Break it now)**

 **(Zuzu and Gong held out their hands)**

 **Step ahead! Let's take a step forward (Do it now)**

 **(Sora, Tate, Ally and Fredrick jumps up together)**

 **Here comes the fun part! So, everyone, be a Believer!**

 **(Yuya and Odd-eyes run on a rainbow, with Ash, Novaforce Stardust Dragon, White Dragon- Sliver Pendulum Dragon and his other Dragons flying next to them)**

 **Believe X Believe Be-Be-Be-lieve Buddies!**

 **(Zuzu, Gong, Zuzu's father, Sora, Tate, Ally and Fredrick's Pictures appear)**

 **(Yuya and Ash leads in front of their friends in front of You Show Duel School)**

 **(Opening Song end)**

* * *

 **(In Standard)**

The Light shined through the window and onto Ash's eyes, disturbing his sleep, forcing him to open his eyes and look out the window to see the sun shining high in the sky. Ash heard light breathing on his left, right and on his chest, making Ash look to see Lulu, Rin and Saya asleep with smiles on their faces, making Ash smile. "Thank god it wasn't a dream. Rin, Lulu and Saya are finally back with me''. Ash thought to himself happy to have his Girlfriend, First Crush and Daughter back with him.

"You did amazing yesterday''. Ash heard Yusei's voice, making him turn his head right to see Yusei and Yugi in spirit form, smiling at him. "You sunk into Duel Academy with no one knowing, defeated the guards and saved your friends''. Yugi said to Ash, feeling very proud of Ash for what he did yesterday. "We're very proud of you for what you accomplish yesterday''. Yusei said to Ash, very proud of Ash for what he did and saved Rin and Lulu yesterday. "Thanks''. Ash said to his two teachers, making Yusei and Yugi smile at him, before they disappeared back into Ash's heart.

Ash continued to watch Lulu and Rin sleep, while not interrupting them, while smiling at Saya as she slept with a smile on her face. Soon after 5 minutes later, Ash saw Lulu start to wake up. Lulu fully opened her eyes and the first thing she saw was Ash's smiling face, which she smiled back at. "What's with the smile''. Ash said to Lulu, knowing that Lulu's smile isn't normal. "It's nothing. I just had a nightmare where you didn't exist and I was really alone. Thank God it was just a dream''. Lulu said feeling relieved that what she dreamed about was just a dream. Ash smiled at Lulu, before he leaned forward to her and kissed her on the lips, with Lulu returning the kiss.

After 10 seconds of kissing, Ash pulled away and smiled at Lulu. "It's okay. I exist and here with you Lulu. I love you''. Ash said to his Lover, with love and care in his eyes, making Lulu look at him with love and care in her eyes. "I Love you to, Satoshi''. Lulu said to her Lover, before she kissed Ash on the lips, with Ash returning the kiss. The Kiss lasted for another 10 seconds, before Lulu pulled away, smiling at Ash. "I think I'm gonna sleep a little more''. Lulu said to Ash, before she closed her eyes to sleep some more. Ash smiled as he watched Lulu sleep more, before he heard Rin start to wake up, making him turn his head to see Rin slowly open her eyes, with the first thing she saw is Ash's smiling face, making her smile at Ash.

"Morning Rin''. Ash greeted his childhood crush with a smile. "Morning Satoshi''. Rin greeted his Childhood crush as well, before she kissed Ash on the lips, with Ash returning the kiss. The Kiss lasted for 10 seconds, before Ash and Rin pulled away from each other and smiled at each other. "I'm so happy to finally have you back, Satoshi''. Rin said to the boy she loved since Childhood. "Me too, Rin. I'm glad to have you back as well''. Ash said to the girl that he loved since Childhood. Rin smiled at Ash with love, before she closed her eyes and fell back to sleep. Ash smiled at Rin, before he looked at Saya as well, who was sleeping peacefully, before he closed his eyes as well.

Ash, Lulu, Rin and Saya stayed asleep for another hour, before they all waked up. Ash, Rin, Lulu and Saya were now off the King size bed, stretching their arms out. Ash looked at the girls. "There's a Shower in this room with a washing machine. You girls freshen up, I'll take a shower later''. Ash said to the girls, telling them about the shower room next to his room, getting nods from the girls. "Okay''. Lulu, Rin and Saya said together, making Ash smile, before he went down stairs to get breakfast ready.

Ash made a Straw Berry Short cake for Saya, two Apple-pies for both Lulu and Rin and just a sandwich for himself, while making Tea for himself as well. After 10 minutes, Lulu, Saya and Rin came down wearing their clothes from yesterday, only freshly washed. The Girls joined Ash for breakfast and they all enjoyed breakfast together. "Satoshi, may I ask where we are''. Lulu said to her Lover, wanting to know which Dimension that they are in. "In the Standard Dimension''. Ash answered to Lulu, before he took a sip of his tea. "We'll be safe from Duel Academy for a while here''. Ash continued to say to Lulu, telling her that they will be safe in this Dimension.

Lulu smiled at hearing that they will all be safe. Ash then finished his breakfast as he took it to the sink and washed his plate. "I'm going to take a Shower, so I'll be back down in a little bit''. Ash said to the three girls still eating breakfast at the table. "Okay''. The Three girls said to Ash. "Satoshi, after you finish having your shower, let's have a Duel''. Rin said to her Lover, wanting to have a Duel against him, making Ash smirk at her. "Alright then''. Ash said accepting Rin's challenge, before he walked back upstairs to go take his Shower.

Ash's shower took 5 minutes since Ash had to cool down after the hard work yesterday. Ash left the shower, wearing his own version of Yusei's clothes with his Roller Blades. Ash and Rin were now standing in front of each other in the living room, with Lulu and Saya watching from the couch that they were seating on. Saya watching in excitement and Lulu watched in interest, wanting to see her counterpart's Duelling style. Ash had his XYZ Dimension Duel Disk, while Rin had a Green Standard Dimension Duel Disk that Zuzu bought for Ash. Both Ash and Rin's Decks were already slotted in. **"Duel!''.** Ash and Rin shouted out with a smile as they both activated their Duel Blades, with Rin's Duel Blade being Light green as well, before they drawled the top 5 cards of their Decks.

 **Ash Life Points: 4000/ Number of cards in hand: 5.**

 **Rin Life Points: 4000/ Number of cards in hand: 5.**

"Lady's first''. Ash said to Rin, being a gentleman. "What a Gentleman''. Rin said as she begins her turn, feeling excited to Duel against Ash again after so long. "I Turn!''. Rin said as she began her turn, before Rin looked surprised at the cards she has in her hand. Rin's bracelet began to glow, with Ash taking notice. "Is Ray trying to talk to Rin''. Ash thought to himself, thinking that Ray might be telling Rin something. Ash watched as Rin's bracelet's glow began to die down, before Rin smiled with confidence.

Rin then held two cards in her right hand's Index and middle fingers. "I set the Pendulum Scale with Scale 2 Wind Witch – Frozen Bell and Scale 5 Wind Witch – Frosty Bell''. Rin said as she placed the two Pendulum cards on the edges of her Duel Blade. Frozen Bell on left edge and Frosty Bell on right edge with the words "Pendulum'' in Rainbow colours appearing on the Duel Blade.

 **(Wind Witch - Frozen Bell**

 **Attribute: Wind**

 **Level: 4**

 **Scale: 2**

 **Spellcaster/ Pendulum/ Effect**

 **Pendulum Effect: This card can only Pendulum Summon "Wind Witch" Monsters. Once per turn, you can special summon one "Wind Witch" Tuner monster, with its effects negated from the Graveyard.**

 **Effect: If you control a "Wind Witch" monster on the field, you can special summon this card from your hand to the field. Once per turn, if this card is Normal Summoned or Special Summoned to the field: Deal 500 damage to your opponent.**

 **ATK: 1000 /DEF: 500**

 **Wind Witch - Frosty Bell**

 **Attribute: Wind**

 **Level: 3**

 **Scale: 5**

 **Spellcaster/ Pendulum/ Tuner/ Effect**

 **Pendulum Effect: This can only Pendulum Summon "Wind Witch" monsters. When a "Wind Witch" Synchro Monster attacks an opponent's monster, double the ATK of one "Wind Witch" Synchro Monster until the end of the turn.**

 **Effect: When this card is Normal Summoned or Special Summoned to the field: Special Summon One Level 4 or lower "Wind Witch" monster from your hand, deck, or graveyard.**

 **ATK: 500/ DEF: 1000)**

Two Pillars of Blue light appeared, before Rin's two Wind Witches appeared in the blue Pillars. Just like the name, the two monsters are female monsters, with Frozen Bell being the same Hight as Rin, long icy Blue hair, White skin, Blue eyes, an icy Blue dress, White high heels, White Long Gloves that reach her elbows, White witch hat and riding a White broom with it having a White Crystal on the front bit with a White Frozen bell attached to it and finally a White Wand.

Frosty Bell was like her sister. Having Long White hair, Green eyes, White skin, wearing a Greenish Blue dress, Icy Green High heels, Icy Green Witch hat, Green Long Gloves that reach elbows, A green broom with a green crystal on the end with an Icy Green Frosty Bell attached to it and a Green wand. The Number 2 was under Frozen Bell and number 5 under Frosty Bell.

"With these two monsters, I'm now allowed to summon monsters between 2 to 5 now!''. Rin shouted out as her Bracelet glowed green. What Rin said and just did, caused Ash, Saya and Saya to widen their eyes in shock. "A Pendulum summon!''. Ash thought in shock from seeing Rin about to Pendulum summon.

" **Witches of the great Wind! Come forth and blow our enemies away will the power of Wind! I Pendulum summon!''.** Rin called out as she held her right hand into the air, with a Green portal appearing between her two monsters, before 2 lights came out. **"Wind Witch - Icicle Bell and Wind Witch - Artic Bell!''.** Rin continued to say as the two Lights disappeared to revel two new Wind Witches.

Wind Witch – Icicle Bell was another female, Long Icy Blue hair, Icy Blue coloured eyes, wearing a Blue Dress, Icy Blue high heels, Icy Blue witch hat, Long Blue Gloves that reach her elbows Icy Blue broom with an Icy White Crystal on the front end with a White Icicle Crystal attached to it and a White Wand. Wind Witch – Artic Bell had short Green hair like Rin, Green eyes, White Dress, Purple High heels, Green Long gloves that reach her elbows, Purple Broom with a Purple Artic Crystal attached to the front end, Purple Witch hat and a Purple wand.

 **(Wind Witch - Icicle Bell**

 **Attribute: Wind**

 **Level: 3**

 **Scale: 2**

 **Spellcaster/ Pendulum/ Effect**

 **Pendulum Effect: This can only Pendulum Summon "Wind Witch" monsters. Once per turn, when a "Wind Witch" monster is summoned to the field: Deal 500 damage to your opponent.**

 **Effect: When this is Normal Summoned or Special Summoned to the field: Add 1 "Wind Witch" monster from your deck to your hand.)**

 **ATK: 800/ DEF: 500**

 **Wind Witch - Artic Bell**

 **Attribute: Wind**

 **Level: 4**

 **Scale: 5**

 **Spellcaster/ Pendulum/ Tuner/ Effect**

 **Pendulum Effect: This card can only Pendulum Summon "Wind Witch" monsters. This card can be used for Synchro summoning a "Wind Witch" Synchro Monster by sending this card and another "Wind Witch" monster on the field to the graveyard as Synchro materials for the necessary Synchro monster needed.**

 **Effect: When this card is used to Synchro summon a Synchro monster, that monster gains ATK × 400 for each monster used as Synchro material.**

 **ATK: 1200/ DEF: 800)**

Ash, Lulu and Saya stared in awe as Rin made a successful Pendulum summon, while Rin stared at awe at her Pendulum Wind witch monsters. Ash's awe look turned into a smile face. "You did it Rin. You Pendulum summoned''. Ash said feeling happy for Rin that she actually Pendulum summoned on her first try. Rin smiled back at her Lover. "Thank you, Satoshi,''. Rin said to Ash, thanking him for his nice words.

Rin then held her right hand out. "Wind Witch - Icicle Bell's effect activates. When she is normal or special summoned, I get to add one Wind Witch monster from my hand to my deck''. Rin said as Icicle Bell's Wand glowed White, before Rin's Deck glowed White and a card slotted out, which Rin grabbed with her Right Hand's Index, Middle and Ring finger as she showed the card to Ash. "I add Wind Witch – Glass Bell''. Rin continued as she placed the card into her hand. Rin then held her Right hand out. "Level 4 Artic Bell gives Level 3 Wind Witch – Icicle Bell a Tune up!''. Rin finished as Icicle Bell took off into the air on her Broom with Artic Bell turning into 4 Green Rings that went after Icicle Bell.

" **Winds of winter, snow and ice! Become my power to blow everything away! Synchro Summon! Come forth! Level 7! Wind Witch - Winter Bell!''.** Rin chanted out as Icicle Bell went into the green Rings, turning orange as she was scanned, before she turned into 3 Lights, before a beam appeared that consumed the Rings and Lights and slammed into the ground behind Rin, who's Extra deck opened and a card slotted it, which Rin grabbed with her Right Hand's Index and middle finger as she placed the card on her Duel Blade, with her ace Monster Wind Witch – Winter Bell appearing from the Beam, looking as beautiful as ever.

 **Wind Witch – Winter Bell ATK Points: 2400.**

Ash smiled at seeing Rin summon her ace, Lulu looked at it in awe, while Saya looked at Winter Bell with stars in her eyes from seeing how beautiful it is, while Rin sent her two Pendulum monsters to her Extra deck. "Artic Bell's effect activates. Since she was used for a Synchro summon, Winter Bell now gains 400 ATK Points for every Synchro Material used to summon Winter Bell''. Rin said as Winter Bell gained an Icy White aura around her.

 **Wind Witch – Winter Bell ATK Points: 2400 + 400 = 2800 + 400 = 3200.**

"With that, I'll end my turn''. Rin said as she finished her Turn, having fun duelling against Ash, with a smile on her face.

 **Ash Life Points: 4000/ Number of cards in hand: 5.**

"My Turn! Draw!''. Ash said as he drawled the top card of his Deck and added it to his hand, before he picked a card from his hand. "When I control no monsters on my field, I'm allowed to summon White Dragon – Wing Shine to the field''. Ash said as he placed the card on his Duel Blade, with a new White Dragon Monster appeared on his field. This Monster looked like Wind Striker, only was White and Icy Blue where Wind Striker had his parts.

 **(White Dragon – Wing Shine/ Level 4/ Attribute: Wind/ ATK Points: 1800/ DEF Points: 1700/ Type: Dragon/ Effect/ Effect: When you control no monsters, you can special summon this card from your hand or Graveyard. When this card battles, it gains 300 ATK Points for every White Dragon monster in the Graveyard. When this card is destroyed in battle, you can special summon one White Dragon monster from your graveyard.)**

"Next, I'll summon the Tuner Monster, White Dragon – Silver Eyes''. Ash said as he picked another card from his Hand with his right hand's index and middle fingers, before he placed it on his Duel Blade, with Silver Eyes appearing as well.

 **White Dragon – Silver Eyes ATK Points: 1900.**

Ash then held his Right hand out. "Now Level 4 Silver Eyes gives Level 4 Wing Shine a Tune up!''. Ash declared as Wing Shine took to the air, with Silver Eyes turning into 4 White Rings. **"From the final embers of a dying star, a new hope is forged!''.** Ash Chanted out as Wing Shine went into the White Rings, turning orange, before he turned into 4 Lights, before a beam appeared that consumed the Lights and Rings and slammed into the ground behind Ash. **""LET'S REV IT! NOVAFORCE STARDUST DRAGON!''.** Ash shouted out as his Extra Deck opened and a card slotted out and Ash grabbed it, before he slammed it on his Duel Blade and from the Beam came Ash's ace Dragon, NovaForce Stardust Dragon, who spread its wings, carefully to not damage the house.

 **Novaforce Stardust Dragon ATK Points: 2500.**

Rin, Lulu and Saya looked at Novaforce Stardust Dragon in awe and confusion. Awe because of how powerful Novaforce Stardust Dragon looks and confusion on why Stardust looked different. **"It's been some time since we had a battle against each other''.** NovaForce Stardust Dragon said to Winter Bell, having a chance to battle against Winter Bell after so long. **"Let's have fun''.** Winter Bell said to Novaforce Stardust Dragon, blushing at seeing Novaforce Stardust Dragon powerful form, with Lulu, Ash and Lulu hearing the conversation. Saya smiled at this, Ash shook his head at how Stardust have such luck with girls like him and Lulu just smiled nervously, thinking that Nightingale won't like this.

"Since Silver Eyes was used as a Synchro Material, he goes to the Extra deck instead of going to the Graveyard instead''. Ash said as he sent Silver Eyes card to the Extra Deck, with Rin, Lulu and Saya now looking at Ash in surprise. "Next, Silver Eyes effect activates. Since he was used for a material for a Level 7 or higher Synchro Monster, Novaforce Stardust Dragon now gains 1000 ATK Points''. Ash said as Silver eyes appeared in spirit form, before it turned into Silver flames that went around Novaforce Stardust Dragon, increasing Novaforce Stardust Dragon's ATK Points.

 **Novaforce Stardust Dragon ATK Points: 2500 + 1000 = 3500.**

Lulu, Saya and Rin looked at Novaforce Stardust Dragon in awe from how powerful it is. "I'm not done yet. I activate the spell card, monster Reborn''. Ash said as he slotted in a card from his hand, with the spell appearing on his field. "With this card's power, I'll bring back Wing Shine''. Ash said as the spell glowed, before Wing Shine came out, roaring.

 **White Dragon – Wing Shine ATK Points: 1800.**

Ash then picked another card in his hand and held it with his right hand's index and middle fingers. "I now activate the spell card, White Dragon – Return shine''. Ash said as he slotted the card in and the spell card appeared on his field. "With this card's power, I can bring back a Pendulum White Dragon Monster from my graveyard or Extra deck and I'll bring back Silver eyes''. Ash said as the spell glowed, before Silver Eyes came out, roaring.

 **White Dragon – Silver Eyes ATK Points: 1900.**

Ash then picked another card from his hand and slotted it into his Duel Disk. "Spell card, **White Dragon – Level twin rise** activate''. Ash said as he slotted the card into his Duel Disk with the spell appearing on his Field.

 **(White Dragon – Level Twin Rise/ Type: Spell/ Effect: If you control two or more White Dragon monsters, select two White Dragon Monsters on your field and double their level till your next Standby phase.)**

"With this card's power, If I control two or more White Dragon Monsters, I can select two White Dragon monsters and double their Level till my Next standby phase''. Ash said as two Beams shoot out of his Spell card and went into Wing Shine and Silver eyes, increasing their levels.

 **White Dragon – Wing Shine Level: 4 X 2 = 8.**

 **White Dragon – Silver Eyes Level: 4 X 2 = 8.**

Ash then held his Right hand into the air. "With my Level 8 White Dragon – Wing Shine and White Dragon – Silver eyes, I create the Overlay network''. Ash said as both Wing Shine and Silver eyes turned into Silver Lights that went into the air, before a Black portal appeared and the two Lights went into the Portal.

" **Galaxy shining in the darkness, Embody the demon of revenge and become my very servant! XYZ Summon! Descend! Rank 8! Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon!''.** Ash chanted out as his Extra Deck opened, with a card slotting out, which Ash grabbed with his Right Hand's Index and middle fingers, before he gently placed the card on his Duel Blade and from the Black Portal, appeared the powerful Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon, who roared, but not too loudly with two yellow overlay units around it.

 **Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon ATK Points: 3000.**

Rin looked at the Dragon in shock and awe from seeing how powerful it is and shocked about Ash having this Dragon. Lulu and Saya were looking at the Dragon with smiles. "It's uncle Kite's Dragon''. Saya said feeling excited to see her father play her uncle's ace monster. "Satoshi really summoned Cipher Dragon just like he promised Kite''. Lulu said with a smile from seeing her Boyfriend summon their friend's monster. Ash looked at Cipher Dragon and smiled, remembering the day that Kite gave him this card.

* * *

 **(Flashback)**

Satoshi and Kite were hanging around in the highway, looking at Heartland city with smiles on their faces. Satoshi was wearing his normal clothes and Kite was wearing his Clothes before Duel academy invaded. "Heartland is just amazing isn't it, huh Kite''. Satoshi said to his Rival, looking at Heartland, hanging on a railing that he and Kite were leaning against. "Yup, it is Satoshi''. Kite said to his friend, also leaning on the railing, looking at heartland.

Kite then looked at Satoshi. "Satoshi, could you promise me something''. Kite said to his friend, getting Satoshi's attention as he looked at Kite. "Sure, what is it''. Satoshi said to his friend, having no problem to keep a promise. "If I ever go out of control and hurt my friends and not care about heartland anymore, I want you to stop me before I could hurt anyone else''. Kite said to Satoshi, telling him if he goes berserk, Satoshi could stop him. Satoshi looked at his friend surprised at his Request, but nodded to Kite.

"Alright, I'll stop you before anyone else gets hurt''. Satoshi said to Kite, promising to keep his promise. Kite smiled at Satoshi, before he brought out a card and held it out to Satoshi. "Thanks Satoshi. I want you to have this''. Kite said holding the card out to Satoshi, making Satoshi look at it and saw that it was one of Kite's Galaxy Eyes Cipher Dragon. Satoshi looked surprised, but he took the card with his right hand and smiled at Kite. "Thanks Kite''. Satoshi said thanking his Friend, making Kite smile, before they both looked back at heartland.

* * *

 **(Flashback End)**

"Thanks Kite. I'll see you again someday''. Ash thought to himself, looking at Cipher Dragon, before he looked back at Rin. "Since Silver Eyes was used for a Material for Cipher Dragon, Galaxy Eyes Cipher Dragon now gains 1000 ATK Points''. Ash said as Silver Eyes reappeared in spirit form, before he turned into Silver Flames that went around Galaxy Eyes, increasing his ATK Points.

 **Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon ATK Points: 3000 + 1000 = 4000.**

"Battle, Novaforce Stardust Dragon Attacks Winter Bell!''. Ash declared as Novaforce Stardust Dragon charged at Winter Bell and just slashed at her with his right claw, with Winter Bell turning into green sparkles. **(3500 – 3400 = 100)**

 **Rin Life Points: 4000 – 100 = 3900.**

"Cipher Dragon attacks you directly Rin!''. Ash declared as Galaxy-Eyes charged at Rin and just pocked her on the head with his right claw, making Rin sweet drop at the anti-climactic attack.

 **Rin Life Points: 3900 – 4000 = 0000.**

Both Novaforce Stardust Dragon and Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon disappeared as both Ash and Rin's Duel Disk deactivated. Ash walked up to Rin, who smiled at Ash, even though she lost. "Your still as strong as ever, huh Satoshi''. Rin said to her new boyfriend, impressed with Ash's skills. "You've become strong as well Rin''. Ash said to his new Girlfriend, impressed with her Duelling, even if Rin just lasted one turn.

Saya and Lulu walked up to Ash and Rin. "You both did well''. Lulu said to Ash and Rin, impressed with their Duelling skills and how Ash is still a strong Duellist. "Both of you played nice and pretty monsters''. Saya said to Ash and Rin with stars in her eyes from seeing their monsters. Ash and Rin smiled at Saya and Lulu, before Ash looked at Rin. "Rin, how did you get Pendulum Cards''. Ash said to his Childhood crush, wanting to know if Ray really helped Rin.

Rin looked at Ash. "I don't know. When my turn began, My Bracelet started glowing and I heard a force, telling me that she could help give me more power to protect my love ones from danger and more. I agreed and My Cards turn into Pendulum cards''. Rin said to Ash, explaining how she got Pendulum cards. Ash put his right hand on his chin. "It was her, no mistake about it''. Ash whispered as he now knew that Ray helped Rin, before Ash looked at Rin, Lulu and Saya. "I need to tell you girls something important, let's go to the kitchen''. Ash said to the three Girls, before he walked to the Kitchen, with the three girls walking after him, wanting to know what Ash wanted to tell them.

Ash, Lulu, Rin, and Saya were now in the kitchen, with everyone standing up. "Alright, Satoshi, what's so important that you have to tell us?" Lulu asked, wanting to know the details about what Ash wanted to tell them. "Yeah, Satoshi, you wanted us in here to tell us something important that needs to be told." Rin asked as well, wondering what Ash needs to tell them. Ash looked at every girl in the room, even Saya, before he sighed, ready to explain.

"Alright, you already know about the Four Dimensions existing, right?" Ash said, getting nods from Lulu and Rin, while Saya looked confused. "What you don't know is that the Four Dimensions used to be a United World, or the Original Dimension." Ash continued, getting stunned expressions from Lulu and Rin, while Saya now looked like she understood.

"What?" Lulu questioned in disbelief from what she heard from her boyfriend. "You're kidding, right?" Rin asked, also in disbelief from what her childhood friend said. "No, I'm not. You see, the Original Dimension was a peaceful place, until something terrible happened that cause it to become the Four Dimensions with the four Different summoning methods. Fusion, XYZ, Synchro and Pendulum". Ash said to the girls, who are still stunned in a way, while Saya looked like she already knew.

"Where are you going with this, Satoshi?" Lulu asked, getting more curious and confuse by the second, with Rin being in the same position as Lulu. "You see, there was this girl name Ray who lived in the Original Dimension, and she has the same face as you two." Ash explained to Lulu and Rin, shocking both girls about this discovery. "What?!" Both girls cried in disbelief about Ray having the same face as them, while Saya gained a sad face. "But what does Ray have to do with all of this?" Rin asked, getting more confuse about Ray being important. "You see, Ray was my childhood friend and wife." Ash said, giving more shocking news to Lulu and Rin, while Saya let out a small smile.

"Your wife!" Both girls said in disbelief from what Ash just said. "Yes, because I am also from the Original Dimension that grew up and married Ray in my past life." Ash answered to confirm their suspicions and telling them that he was from the united world.

"I also forgot to mention that Saya was mine and Ray's biological daughter". Ash continued, with Lulu and Rin gasping in shock and look at Saya, who is nodding her head to confirm the story, while making Ash look surprised. "If that's true, then what happened to Ray?" Lulu asked, wanting to know the faith of Ray, making Ash look back at her.

"The truth is that she got reincarnated into four girls that live in the Four Dimensions, wearing bracelets sense birth". Ash explained, shocking Lulu and Rin again, causing them both to look at their bracelets in wonder. "Satoshi, are you saying..." Rin asked, now knowing what might happen next and what Ash will say.

"Yes, you two are reincarnations of Ray, your original self." Ash answered in return, stunning both Bracelets girls about being one person in a past life and that Ash was their original person's lover. "Is there anything else you forgot to mention, Satoshi?" Lulu asked, not sure how much more she can handle, with Rin being the same as well. "Yes, I forgot to mention that Ray is also the daughter of Leo Akaba, who also came from the Original Dimension." Ash said, shocking both girls again about Leo Akaba being mentioned, and if that's true, that would make them their father by default.

Ash then looked at Saya, who looked happy. "You don't seem surprised to hear the truth, Saya''. Ash said to his Daughter, surprised to see that Saya was acting like she already knew the truth. Saya looked at her father. "Mummy already told me the truth Last night''. Saya said to her father, causing Ash, Rin and Lulu to look at Saya in shock. "Mummy called me from the Bracelets last night and told me everything and how you were my real Parent Daddy''. Saya said to her father, smiling at Ash. "You're not mad about hiding the truth from you''. Ash said surprised that Ray told Saya the truth herself. "I could never be angry at you Daddy. You just wanted to protect me from harm and from hearing what happen to my real Mummy''. Saya said to her father, before she hugged Ash, surprising him, Lulu and Saya.

"I'm just happy to know that my Daddy has always been with me and took care of me with one of Mummy's Four pieces''. Saya said as she started to cry on Ash's shirt. Ash's eyes soften as he hugged Saya back, with Lulu joining in and hugged Saya as well. "You mean so much to me, Ray and Lulu. We would never let you be alone''. Ash said as he rubbed Saya's head with his right hand. "Even if you're not my Real daughter, you mean so much to both me and Satoshi, Saya. We're both happy to have meet you and been your parents''. Lulu said as she strokes Saya's hair with her left hand. "Mummy! Daddy!''. Saya cried out as she kept crying on Ash's shoulder, with Ash and Lulu smiling at their daughter and Rin watched the family with a smile.

After 30 minutes of crying, Saya fell asleep. Lulu carried her daughter back to the room with the King size bed, leaving Ash and Rin alone. "Satoshi''. Rin said getting Ash's attention. "Since Saya was my Original self's daughter, dose that make Saya my daughter in a way''. Rin continued to say as she looked at Ash, thinking that Saya is like her Daughter in a way. "I guess you could say that. Though it might take time for Saya to call you her mother''. Ash said to his Childhood crush, thinking that it might take time for Saya to call Rin her mother. Rin nodded to Ash with a small smile. Rin was getting attached with Saya after spending time with her last night before Ash and Lulu came to the house. Rin then walked up to Ash and kissed him on the lips, closing her eyes in bliss. Ash widen his eyes at Rin's surprise kiss, but kissed Rin back. The kiss lasted for 10 seconds, before Rin pulled away with a blush on her face.

"Sorry. I just wanted to kiss you again, after we told each other how we felt last night''. Rin said to Ash, with a red blush on her face. Ash smiled at Rin, before he pulled Rin into a hug, surprising her, before Rin hugged him back. After another 10 seconds, Ash and Rin pulled away from each, just as Lulu came back into the room.

* * *

 **(6 hours Later)**

Ash, Lulu, Rin and Saya has spent the next 6 hours together doing many things. Rin, Saya and Lulu went out into the beach to take a swim together, while Ash teleported to the Synchro Dimension to get some parts to build a Duel Runner for Rin, before he went and joined the girls. Ash worked on his new Roller Blades and finished them, having Lulu and Rin have a try at his new Roller Blades, which took them time to get used to. Lulu and Rin played with Saya, checking out Saya's deck and helped her with some advice, with Ash putting on the TV for them.

Ash and Rin went out shopping as well, with Lulu staying behind to take care of Saya. Ash payed for clothes that Rin liked and Clothes that Lulu and Saya would like, while buying some new clothes for him as well. Ash even bought some new cards for Saya, since she was still beginning to be a Duellist, while Rin duelled and crushed some pervert Guy that was looking at her with a crazy look on his face. Ash then teleported him and Rin back to his house.

Ash also took Lulu and Rin on a ride on his Duel Runner separately. Ash also helped Lulu and Rin with checking on their decks. Lulu decided to keep Independent Nightingale, while Ash gave Rin a Fusion monster that he said that would help her. Ash also started to help Rin try to communicate with Duel Spirits. It was difficult, but Rin was now barely able to hear her monster's voices, making Ash believe that they will finish tomorrow, while Lulu and Saya talked with Lulu's Monsters with Lulu catching up with Nightingale for lost time. Ash also let Saya watch some Duels between some Pro Duellist, which showed that they weren't were skilled at all, with Ash, Lulu and Rin finding many ways to counter their moves, while Saya watched carefully.

Ash would sometime sneak off to make out with ether Lulu and Rin in a separate room to not let Saya see, with both Lulu and Rin enjoying their alone time with Ash. Ash also told Rin and Lulu to sometimes call him Ash, since he likes to be called that, which Lulu and Rin agreed to.

6 hours has passed since all the fun stuff happened. Ash and Lulu were getting ready to go into town to search for Shay and Yuto. Ash told Lulu that Shay came to Standard to attack Leo institute members to use their boss to trade him to save her from Duel Academy. Lulu was surprised to hear that Shay is in standard, but she turned shock when Ash told her that Shay has carded members of the Leo Institute like Duel Academy. Ash asked Rin to stay in the house to look after Saya, which Rin agreed to because she wanted to know Saya more and take care of her and have fun with her.

Ash and Lulu were in the garage, with Ash on his Duel Runner, helmet on with the eye protection, right handlebar up for Lulu to get on, but there is a problem. "No way, no how! I'm not getting on that thing again!''. Lulu shouted out at her Boyfriend as she backed away from the Duel Runner. Just like Zuzu, Lulu was showing a side of being afraid of Ash's Duel Runner. "Come on Lulu. We'll find Shay if we ride my Duel Runner''. Ash said to his girlfriend, begging her to get on. Lulu looked at Ash and looked conflicted to get on the Duel Runner to find her brother, while being afraid.

In the end, Lulu got on board, while choosing to ride on it a different way. Lulu sat on Ash's Lap, while wrapping her arms around Ash's neck. Ash was surprised to see Lulu chose to ride this way. Ash put a spare helmet on Lulu's head that was Black, before he moved his hands to the handlebars and twisted them both, before The Duel Runner went forward, before Ash shifted left and the Duel Runner went left. Just like Zuzu, Lulu was screaming as the Duel Runner went forward. "Lulu. Just relaxes and feel the Wind. There is nothing to be afraid of''. Ash said to his girlfriend, wanting Lulu to enjoy the Ride instead of being afraid of it.

Lulu slowly opened her eyes and relaxed just like Ash said. Lulu then felt the Wind go against her hair, skin and clothes, making Lulu be surprise at feeling the Wind. "There's nothing to be afraid of Lulu. The Wind is with us so don't be afraid and enjoy this''. Ash said to Lulu, seeing Lulu start to relax. Lulu started to relax more, and soon she started to enjoy the ride and smiled. Ash smiled at seeing Lulu start to enjoy the ride, before he focused on getting to where he can sense Shay in Paradise city.

* * *

 **(10 Minutes later)**

Ash and Lulu arrived at Paradise city and went straight to where Ash sensed where Shay is. Ash and Lulu arrived in time to see Shay facing Julia, Kit, and Dipper, getting ready to face off against each other, with Ash and Lulu a few feet away from them. Ash then turned off his Duel Runner and pulled the Right handlebar up to get off his runner, with Lulu following him with her helmet on, while Ash took his Helmet off and allowed Lulu to get off first and got off himself, before he put his Duel Runner in parking mode. "Shay, what are you doing?!" Ash shouted to his comrade. Shay, Julia, Kit and Dipper turned to look at Ash, along with someone else arriving to this scene. Shay was surprised to see his leader again after so long, but his mood quickly changed.

"Stay out of this, Satoshi! In order to get Lulu back, I must do this!" Shay declared, swearing to avenge his comrades in the Resistance, and to get his sister back from Duel Academy. "Really? Then why don't you ask her yourself." Ash replied to Shay as Lulu took off her helmet, swinging her hair freely as her face is revealed for all to see. Seeing Lulu caused mixed reactions from Shay and the 3 Leo Duel students that are seeing Lulu. "Zuzu?!" Julia, Kit and Dipper cried out, thinking Lulu is Zuzu, getting a confused reaction from Lulu.

"Zuzu? No, I'm Lulu." Lulu corrected Julia, Kit and Dipper about her name. Shay on the other hand, was in disbelief at who was in front of him right now. "Lulu?" Shay whispered lowly, in shock with wide-eyes that his sister was standing in front of him, right now and safe from Duel Academy.

Lulu turned to look at Shay. "Brother." Lulu replied, smiling sincerely about reuniting with her brother, making Julia, Kit and Dipper widen their eyes at what she said. "Lulu!" Shay cried happily, tears coming down his face as he ran towards Lulu past Julia, Kit and Dipper to give his sister a tight embrace of joy. Shay even brought her into the air then set her back on the ground. "Lulu, how are you here?! And who helped you escape?! And do you know how worried I was when you went missing?!" Shay asking lots of questions for any caring brother would do for their family being taken away and finally being reunited with them.

"I'm fine, Shay. Satoshi came to Duel Academy and rescued me". Lulu answered her brother about how she is here. This cause Shay to look at Ash, wanting to know if this is true. "It's true. I went to Duel Academy and rescued her". Ash answered his comrade, making Shay go wide eyes. "You did?" Shay asked his Resistance leader in disbelief that Ash went to Duel Academy alone and saved Lulu. "I did. Now, can you please stop attacking randomly at people? They probably don't know about Duel Academy or Heartland." Ash said to his comrades, asking him to stop attacking people.

"Please, brother? Can you do this... for me?" Lulu pleaded to her brother with her eyes in Cuties eyes mode at her brother. Shay looked at both of them, before he sighed and smiled at both of them. "Alright. I'll stop since Lulu is back and safe from Duel Academy". Shay answered to his leader and Sister, his rage disappearing senses his sister is safe and has return.

"Hey! You still gotta pay for all the attacks you did!" Kit said while pointing his Kendo sword at Shay. The Resistance Trio look at the Leo students, then back at each other. "Now that we're altogether again, shall we duel for fun like old times?" Ash questioned the siblings, wanting to have a chance to have fun with Shay and Lulu. "Yeah, I would like that, very much." Shay said, missing those moments of the peaceful times in Heartland with Satoshi and Lulu. "Right. I do miss the fun, peaceful moments in Heartland where everyone was having a good time." Lulu said to her brother and Boyfriend, remembering the happy times. Soon, each Resistance member ready their duel disks, with Lulu wearing a purple standard duel disk that Ash got for her. Shay stood in the middle, Ash stood on left side and Lulu stand on Right side.

Ash and Lulu activated their Duel Blades, with Lulu's Duel Blade being Blue. **"Duel!".** Ash, Shay, Julia, Kit, Dipper and Lulu shouted out as they drawled the top five cards of their decks, after they shuffled.

 **Ash, Shay and Lulu Life Points: 4000 X3/ Number of cards in hand: 5 X3.**

 **Julia, Dipper and Kit Life points: 4000 X3/ Number of cards in hand: 5 X3.**

"This has nothing to do with you two Ash and Zuzu so don't interfere!''. Julia said looking at Ash and Lulu, still thinking Lulu is Zuzu. "Sorry, but we already joined!''. Ash said to Julia, not wanting to miss the chance to have Fun. "And My name is Lulu!''. Lulu said looking at Julia, starting to get annoyed at being called a different name.

"Since this is a battle, we'll use Battle Royal Rules and not draw or battle on our first turn''. Shay said, feeling happy to Duel with his Sister and Best friend again after so long. "Fine! We'll just beat you three together!''. Dipper shouted out, now starting to get angry at what was happening. "Julia, you got first''. Kit said to his Fusion friend. "Right. My Turn! I'll summon Gem-Knight Lapis''. Julia said as she placed her card on her Duel Blade and Lapis appeared on her field.

 **Gem Knight Lapis ATK Points: 1200.**

"I'll End my turn with a face down card''. Julia said as she slotted a card into her Duel Disk with a card appearing on her field.

 **Shay Life Points: 4000/ Number of cards in hand: 5.**

"Shay. You take the first move''. Ash said looking at Shay, which Shay nodded to his leader. "My Turn! I summon RaidRaptor – Vanishing Lanius''. Shay said as he grabbed a card from his hand and placed it on his Duel Blade, with RaidRaptor appearing on his field.

 **RaidRaptor – Vanishing Lanius ATK Points: 1300.**

"When this card is normal or special summoned, I can special summon another Vanishing Lanius from my hand''. Shay said as he took another card from his hand and placed it on his Duel blade with another Vanishing Lanius appearing on his field.

 **RaidRaptor – Vanishing Lanius ATK Points: 1300.**

"I activate Continues Spell, RaidRaptor Nest''. Shay said as he slotted the card into his Duel Disk and the spell appeared on his field. "When I control two RaidRaptors with the same name, I can add another RaidRaptor with the same name''. Shay continued to say as a card slotted out of his Duel Disk and Shay grabbed it. "Now I'll special summon this Vanishing Lanius through the other two Vanishing Lanius on my field''. Shay finished as he placed the card on his Duel Blade with a third Vanishing Lanius appearing on his field.

 **RaidRaptor – Vanishing Lanius ATK Points: 1300.**

"I'll set two Cards face down and end my turn''. Shay said as he slotted the remaining three cards into his Duel Disk, with two face down cards appearing on his field.

 **Dipper Life Points: 4000/ Number of cards in hand: 5.**

"My Turn! I special summon Constellar Siat through his ability''. Dipper said as he picked a card from his hand and placed it on his Duel Blade with Constellar Siat appearing on his field.

 **Constellar Siat ATK Points: 100.**

"Now I'll normal summon Constellar Pollux''. Dipper continued to say as he placed another card on his Duel Blade, with Constellar Pollux appearing on his field.

 **Constellar Pollux ATK Points: 1700.**

"When this card is normal summoned, I'm allowed to normal summon again and I'll normal summon Constellar Algiedi''. Dipper said as he picked another card and placed it on his Duel Blade, with Constellar Algiedi appearing on his field.

 **Constellar Algiedi ATK Points: 1600.**

"When Algiedi is normal summoned, I'm allowed to special summon another Constellar monster from my hand and I'll summon Kaus''. Dipper continued to say as he picked another card from his hand and placed it on his Duel Blade and Constellar Kaus appeared on the field.

 **Constellar Kaus ATK Points: 1800.**

"You use XYZ don't you? Using XYZ for all these crimes is a huge pain in the Ass''. Dipper said as he pointed at Shay, making Ash and Shay narrowed his eyes at him. "You don't know anything!''. Lulu shouted out, getting everyone's attention. "My brother may have done terrible things, but he did them to try to reuse me from our enemy. Shay would never use XYZ summon for the wrong purpose!''. Lulu said to Dipper, defending her brother.

Julia, Kit and Dipper looked surprised to hear Lulu defend Shay, while Ash and Shay smiled at Lulu. "Whatever! I play Kaus's effect to increase both his and Algiedi's level by 1!''. Dipper said as Kaus aimed his bow to the air, before he realised it, creating a yellow star storm, which rained down on Kaus and Algiedi.

 **Constellar Kaus Level: 4 + 1 = 5.**

 **Constellar Algiedi Level: 4 + 1 = 5.**

"I overlay my level 5 Kaus and Algiedi!''. Dipper shouted out as Kaus and Algiedi turned into yellow lights that went into the air, before a Black galaxy portal appeared on the ground, before Kaus and Algiedi went into the portal. **"I XYZ Summon! Rank 4! Constellar Pleiades!''.** Dipper yelled out as his Extra deck opened and a card slotted out, with Dipper grabbing the card, before he slammed it on his Duel blade and Pleiades appeared from the black portal with 2 overlay units attached to it.

 **Constellar Pleiades ATK Points: 2500.**

"Now I play the spell card, Constellar Twinkle from my hand. It increases Pollux's level by 2!''. Dipper said as he slotted a card into his Duel Disk, with the spell appearing on his field, before sparkles went around Pollux, increasing his Level.

 **Constellar Pollux Level: 4 + 2 = 6.**

"I activate Siat's effect. Now Siant's level becomes the same Level as Pollux''. Dipper said as Siat increased his coup and his Level raised.

 **Constellar Siat Level: 1 + 5 = 6.**

"I Overlay Level 6 Pollux and Level 6 Siat''. Dipper said as a Black portal appeared, before Siat and Pollux turned into two Lights, before they went into the Black portal. **"I XYZ Summon! Rank 6! Constellar Ptolemy M7!''.** Dipper said as his Ace monster appeared with two light overlay units around it.

 **Constellar Ptolemy M7 ATK Points: 2700.**

Julia and Kit looked at Ptolemy M7 with impressed looks, while Ash, Shay and Lulu didn't look impressed. Lulu then looked up and saw Black crows watching them. Lulu smiled, before she held his right hand out, and a Black crow flew down and landed on Lulu's right hand. Lulu smiled at the crow, while the Crow crowed at Lulu happily, before the Crow flew away.

"I activate Pleiades's effect. By getting rid of an Overlay unit, Plediades can now return one of your cards back to your hand!''. Dipper shouted out as he pointed at one of Shay's Vanishing Lanius. Pleiades absorbed one of its Overlay units through its sword, before he unleashed a Slash energy attack at Vanishing Lanius.

The Slash energy attack was getting close to Vanishing Lanius, before a force field appeared and blocked the Slash, before the force field glowed, before it changed into a White Dragon, same size as Moon Eyes, Glowing Purple lings around the body, glowing purple eyes, two claws with 5 Finger claws, two talons, a Long White tail with Glowing purple lings on it, two Dragon wings with glowing purple lings on it and a Purple Gem on its forehead.

Julia, Kit and Dipper looked at the Dragon in shock, while Lulu and Shay smiled. "I play **White Dragon – Purple Eyes** effect''. Ash said holding a card in his right hand's index and middle finger.

 **(White Dragon – Purple Eyes/ Level: 4/ Attribute: Dark/ Type: Dragon/ Pendulum/ Effect/ ATK Points: 1800/ DEF Points: 1500/ Pendulum Scale: 1/ Pendulum effect: As Long as this card is in the Pendulum Zone, you can XYZ summon any Rank monster using any level monster, Fusion summon without a Fusion card, Synchro summon without a Tuner Monster and Pendulum summon from the Deck. Effect: If your opponent activates an effect, you can negate that effect and special summon this card from your hand. This card can be used to XYZ summon any XYZ monster Dragon Type monster, no matter the Rank, Fusion summon without a Fusion card, Synchro summon with this card being treated as a Tuner Monster if you don't control a Tuner monster.)**

"When an effect is activated, I can negate that effect and special summon this card from my hand!''. Ash said explaining his Dragon's effect as he set the card on his Duel Blade. Julia, Kit and Dipper granted their teeth. "I play M7's effect to return a card to your hand!''. Dipper shouted out as one of M7's overlay units headed towards a Vanishing Lanius, only for another force field to protect Vanishing Lanius, before the force field turned into another Dragon.

This Dragon was the same size as Silver Wing. It was White, had Light Blue lings across the body, two Dragon Wings with the Wing parts being Light Blue, Light Blue Eyes, Blue Gem on forehead, two Dragon claws with three Claws, two Dragon feet, long White tail with Light Blue Lings on it.

"I Play **White Dragon – Light Blue Wing's** effect''. Ash said as he held another card in his Right hand's index and middle fingers.

 **(White Dragon – Light Blue Wing/ Level: 4/ Attribute: Wind/ Type: Dragon/ Pendulum/ Effect/ Tuner/ ATK Points: 1900/ DEF Points: 1600/ Pendulum Scale: 11/ Pendulum Effect: Once per Standby phase, you can add 1 White Dragon monster from your graveyard and deck to your hand. You can declare a Level and one White Dragon Monster on your field's level turns into that Level/ Effect: If a card effect is activated, you can special summon this card from your hand and negate that effect. If this card was summoned through its effect and you control another White Dragon monster on your field, you can both this card and another White Dragon monster to Fusion, Synchro or XYZ summon. This card can be used to XYZ summon any Dragon Type monster, regardless of its Rank.**

"When an effect is activated, I can special summon this card and negate that effect!''. Ash said explaining his new Dragon's effect, making Julia, Kit and Dipper grant their teeth, while Shay and Lulu smiled at seeing Ash defend Shay. "Light Blue Wing's effect activates. When this card was summoned through its effect and when I control another White Dragon monster, I'm now allowed to Fusion, Synchro or XYZ summon using these two Dragons!''. Ash continued to tell about Light Blue Wing's effect, making Julia, Kit and Dipper widen their eyes. "But it's my turn!''. Dipper said trying to convince himself that Ash can't XYZ summon on his turn.

"When Light Blue Wings and Purple eyes are used for an XYZ summon, they can be used to XYZ summon any Dragon type monster, regardless of its Level''. Ash said to Julia, Kit and Dipper, before he held his right hand into the air, while pointing at the sky. "With White Dragon – Light Blue Wings and White Dragon – Purple eyes, I create the Overlay network!''. Ash declared as Light Blue Wings turned into a Green light while Purple eyes turned into a Purple Light, before the descended into the air, with a Black portal appearing on the ground, in front of Ash, before both Lights went into the portal.

" **Galaxy shining in the darkness, Embody the demon of revenge and become my very servant! XYZ Summon! Descend! Rank 8! Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon!''.** Ash chanted out as his Extra Deck opened, with a card slotting out, which Ash grabbed with his Right Hand's Index and middle fingers, before he placed the card on his Duel Blade and from the Black Portal, appeared the powerful Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon, who roared loudly with two yellow overlay units around it.

 **Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon ATK Points: 3000.**

Julia, Kit and Dipper stared at Galaxy-Eyes in fear, while Shay and Lulu smiled at Galaxy-Eyes. "Kite's card''. Shay said, looking at Galaxy-Eyes as he thought of his friend back in heartland. "Even if Kite isn't here. He's always fighting by our side through the Galaxy-Eyes he gave me. That's how the Resistance fights. Always fighting together, never alone and always achieve Victory together!''. Ash said, looking at Lulu and Shay, reminding them about how the Resistance fights, making Shay and Lulu nod to him with a smile on their faces.

"I-I-I-I end my turn''. Dipper said in disbelief from seeing Galaxy-Eyes and how Ash protected Shay and their team work.

 **Lulu Life Points: 4000/ Number of cards in hand: 5.**

"You're up now, Lulu''. Ash said looking at his girlfriend, while holding his three cards in his left hand. "Show them what you're made of''. Shay said to his Sister, having full confidence in Lulu. Lulu nodded to Ash and Shay as she looked at Julia, Kit and Dipper. "My Turn!''. Lulu said as she begins her turn, before she looked at her hand. Lulu saw her cards in her hand were all monster cards. "Satoshi and my Brother have always fought the hard battles, always protecting me and everyone else. But, no more. I'll fight with them and won't be protected anymore and fight by their side''. Lulu thought to herself in determination to not be protected anymore.

" **Your Resolve to fight by your love one's sides in amazing''.** Lulu heard a voice from nowhere, making Lulu widen her eyes, before she notices her Bracelet glowing a little purple. "Are you… Ray''. Lulu thought to herself, thinking that the person she heard is Ray. **"Yes I am. I wish to help you and give you the strength to protect your love ones, like how I gave strength to Rin''.** The voice that Lulu now knows that is Ray said to Lulu, wanting to help Lulu. "Alright. All I want is to protect the people that I love''. Lulu thought to herself, wanting power just to protect her love ones. **"I know Lulu. Also thank you for raising Saya''.** Ray said to Lulu through her bracelet, thanking Lulu for looking after Saya.

Then, four cards in Lulu's hand started to change. Lulu watched in awe and shock as her cards fully transformed. When the Transformation was complete, Lulu did what she saw Rin did and held two cards in her right hand's Index and middle fingers. "With Scale 0 **Lyrical Luscinia - Zircon Tanager** and Scale 2 **Lyrical Luscinia - Jade Cardinal**. I set the Pendulum Scale''. Lulu said as she placed the two cards on both edge of her Duel Blade, with the words "Pendulum'' appearing in Rainbow colours.

Then Lulu's two new monsters appeared in two pillars of Light. Zircon Tanager is a 5-year-old girl hybrid bird monster, wearing a yellow bird outfit, arms as her Wings, Yellow Eyes, A yellow neckless around her neck, two talons and small chest. Jade Cardinal is another 5-year-old girl bird hybrid, wearing a Jade bird outfit, its arms being its jade wings, green eyes, two bird legs being her legs and a Jade neckless around her neck, with the Numbers 0 under Zircon Tanager and number 2 under Jade Cardinal.

 **(Lyrical Luscinia - Jade Cardinal**

 **Attribute: Wind**

 **Scale: 2**

 **Winged Beast/ Pendulum/ Effect**

 **Pendulum Effect: You can only Pendulum Summon "Lyrical Luscinia" Monsters. Once per turn, when a "Lyrical Luscinia" Xyz monster attacks, your opponent loses 200 Life points for each Xyz Material attached to the "Lyrical Luscinia" Xyz monster.**

 **Effect: When this card is summoned to the field, add 1 "Lyrical Luscinia" monsters from your deck to your hand. If you control a Winged-Beast Type monster, special summon this card to the field.**

 **ATK: 100/ DEF: 100**

 **Lyrical Luscinia - Zircon Tanager**

 **Attribute: Wind**

 **Level 1**

 **Scale: 0**

 **Winged Beast/ Pendulum/ Effect**

 **Pendulum Effect: You can only Pendulum Summon "Lyrical Luscinia" Monsters. If you control an "Lyrical Luscinia" Xyz monster, attach this card to 1 target "Lyrical Luscinia" Xyz monster as Xyz Material.**

 **Effect: If you control a Winged Beast Type monster: You can special summon both this card and 1 Level 1 Winged Beast Type monster from your deck to the field. A Wind Xyz Monster that was summoned using this card as Xyz Material gains this effect.**

 **If it is Xyz Summoned: Inflict 200 damage to your opponent for each Xyz Material attached to this card.**

 **ATK: 100/ DEF: 100)**

"With these two monsters, I'm now allowed to summon monsters that are level 1!''. Lulu shouted out as her Bracelet started to glow. **"Birds that fight together to join their comrades! Take flight and join the battlefield!".** Lulu chanted to her two Pendulum Scale monsters. **"Appear, my beautiful Lyrical Luscinias! I Pendulum Summon.".** Lulu shouted as she held her right hand into the air, with a white portal appear between her two monsters as two lights came down on her field. **"Fly down! Lyrical Luscinia - Tanzanite Wren and Lyrical Luscinia - Emerald Thrush!''.** Lulu shouted out as the two lights disappeared to revel her new Monsters.

Tanzanite Wren was a 5-Year-old hybrid girl bird, wearing a Light blue bird dress with Tanzanite gems on her wings, forehead, chest and talons, her arms being her wings and Light Blue eyes. Emerald Thrush was a 5-year-old girl hybrid bird girl, wearing an emerald bird outfit, Emerald eyes, Emerald neckless around her neck, two bird legs as her legs, arms as her wings and an Emerald gem on her forehead.

 **(Lyrical Luscinia - Emerald Thrush**

 **Attribute: Wind**

 **Level: 1**

 **Scale: 0**

 **Winged Beast/ Pendulum/ Effect**

 **Pendulum Effect: You can only Pendulum Summon "Lyrical Luscinia" Monsters only. If you control a "Lyrical Luscinia" Xyz monster with no Xyz Materials: You can attach this card as Xyz Material to 1 "Lyrical Luscinia" Xyz monster that has none.**

 **Effect: When this card is special summoned, you can summon a Level 1 "Lyrical Luscinia" monster from the graveyard. A Wind Xyz Monster that was summoned on the field using this card on the field as Xyz Material gains this effect.**

 **The Wind Xyz Monster gains 200 ATK until the end of your next turn.**

 **ATK: 100/ DEF: 0**

 **Lyrical Luscinia - Tanzanite Wren**

 **Attribute: Wind**

 **Level: 1**

 **Pendulum Scale: 2**

 **Winged Beast/ Pendulum/ Effect**

 **Pendulum Effect: You can only Pendulum Summon "Lyrical Luscinia" Monsters. For each monster summoned to the field, you can inflict 200 damage to your opponent.**

 **Effect: If this card was added from your deck to your hand, special summon this card to the field. A Wind Xyz Monster that was summoned using this card as Xyz Material gains this effect.**

 **If it is Xyz summoned: Target 2 "Lyrical Luscinia" monsters in your graveyard; attach them to this card as Xyz Materials.**

 **ATK: 0/ DEF: 100)**

Meanwhile, the others are in shock that Lulu Really Pendulum Summon right in front of them all. The ones most shocked are Shay and Ash at the moment, very stunned about what Lulu just did. "Did Lulu just..." Shay said, speechless that his own sister did a new method by herself. "Pendulum Summon?!" Ash finished, stunned, and shock that Lulu manage to Pendulum Summon with Pendulum Cards of all things, even though he thought she would learn in time.

The Leo students were also in shock about this Zuzu look-alike manage to do the impossible. "No way! How did she get Pendulum cards?!" Kit cried in disbelief from seeing Lulu Pendulum summon and have Pendulum cards. "I don't know, but I thought Yuya Sakaki, Ash Ketchum, and Declan Akaba were the only ones to have Pendulum cards!" Dipper cried as well, stunned like his friends from seeing another person Pendulum summon. "Well, that doesn't seem to be the case anymore, because she just Pendulum Summoned right in front of us with Pendulum cards!" Julia cried, also in disbelief that this girl can also do Pendulum Summon as well.

Ash still looked shocked, before he smiled and gave Lulu a thumb up. "Awesome work, Lulu. You just did your first Pendulum summon''. Ash said to his Girlfriend, feeling proud of Lulu. "I'll admit that you surprised me there. Great job Lulu''. Shay said to his Sister, also feeling proud of Lulu. Lulu smiled at her brother and boyfriend. "Thank you, Satoshi, brother''. Lulu said thanking Ash and Shay for their nice words.

Lulu then looked at Julia, Kit and Dipper, before she held her right hand out. "With the Level One Tanzanite Wren and Emerald Thrust, I create the Overlay network!''. Lulu shouted out as both Tanzanite Wren and Emerald Thrust turned into two Green lights that went into the air, with a Black Portal appearing on the ground, creating a strong wind that made Lulu's hair blow in the breeze, before the two Green Lights went into the Portal. Julia, Kit and Dipper's eyes widen in shock from what they are seeing. "No way…''. Kit said in disbelief from what he is seeing. "She's a…''. Julia said in disbelief from what she is seeing as well. "An XYZ User''. Dipper said in shock to find another XYZ user.

 **"Birds with beautiful wings! Gather on the battlefield and take brilliant flight! Xyz Summon! Dance in the sky! Rank 1! Lyrical Luscinia - Assemble Nightingale!".** Lulu chanted as her Extra Deck opened and a card slotted out, which Lulu grabbed with her Right Hand's Index and middle fingers, before she placed the card on her Duel Blade, with Nightingale appearing from the Portal with two overlay units around her.

 **Lyrical Luscinia – Assemble Nightingale ATK Points: 0000.**

Julia, Kit and Dipper looked at Nightingale in shock, while Shay and Ash smiled at seeing Lulu XYZ summon her ace monster. "I thought that card belonged to Ash''. Kit said in disbelief from seeing Lulu summon Nightingale. "Nightingale never belonged to me. She belonged to Lulu, who gave Nightingale to me, before I returned it to her''. Ash said to Kit, telling him that Nightingale never belonged to him. "Nightingale gains 100 ATK Points for every Overlay unit attached to her!''. Lulu said as Nightingale glowed yellow for a second.

 **Lyrical Luscinia – Assemble Nightingale ATK Points: 0000 + 200 = 200.**

"Since Emerald Thrust was used for an XYZ summon for a Wind monster, Nightingale now gains this effect, where she gains 200 ATK Points till the end of my next turn!''. Lulu called out as Nightingale Glowed Emerald for a second as her ATK Points went up.

 **Lyrical Luscinia – Assemble Nightingale ATK Points: 200 + 200 = 400.**

"I now activate Zircon Tanager's Pendulum effect. If I control a Lyrical Luscinia XYZ monster, I can attach Zircon Tanager to Nightingale as an Overlay unit!''. Lulu said as Zircon Tanager turned into a yellow overlay unit that went around Nightingale.

 **Lyrical Luscinia – Assemble Nightingale ATK Points: 400 + 100 = 500.**

"I'll now End my turn with a face down card''. Lulu finished as she slotted the last card in her hand into her Duel Disk, with a face down card appearing on her field.

 **Kit Life Points: 4000/ Number of cards in hand: 5.**

"My Turn now!''. Kit said as he put his Wooden sword on his back. "I'll summon XX-Saber Boggart Knight''. Kit said as he picked a card from his hand and Boggart Knight appeared on his field.

 **XX-Saber Boggart Knight ATK Points: 1900.**

"When this card is summoned, I'm allowed to summon another X-Saber monster. So come forth X-Saber Palomuro''. Kit said as a green riptile monster appeared on his field.

 **X-Saber Palomuro ATK Points: 200.**

"When I control two X-Saber monsters, I can summon XX-Saber Faultroll''. Kit said as Palomuro and Boggart Knight raised their weapons together, before they created a Blue portal with Faultroll coming out.

 **XX-Saber Faultroll ATK points: 2400.**

"Now I'll tune Level 4 Boggart Knight with the Level 1 Tuner Palomuro''. Kit said as he raised his right hand, with Boggart Knight taking to the air, with Palomuro turning into one Green Ring that went around Boggart Knight, before Boggart Knight turned into 4 lights with a beam appearing that consumed the Lights and Ring. **"I Synchro Summon! Level 5! X-Saber Wayne!''.** Kit said as his Extra Deck opened and a card slotted out, with Kit grabbing the card and placing it on his Duel Blade with X-Saber Wayne appearing on his field.

 **X-Saber Wayne ATK Points: 2100.**

"I activate Wayne's effect. When he is summoned: I can special summon a Level 4 or lower Warrior type monster from my hand! Come Tuner Monster, XX-Saber Fulhelmknight!''. Kit continued to say as Wayne fired its gun, which created a Blue portal with Fulhelmknight appearing on his Field.

 **XX-Saber Fulhelmknight ATK Points: 1300.**

"I Play Faultroll's effect. Now I can bring back an X-Saber monster from the graveyard and I'll bring back Palomuro''. Kit said as Faultroll stabbed its sword into the ground, with a Black portal opening with a light coming out to revel Palomuro.

 **X-Saber Palomuro ATK: 200.**

"Here comes the real deal! I tune Level 3 Fulhelmknight to level 6 Faultroll''. Kit said as Fulhelmknight turned into three Green rings that went around Faultroll, who became 6 Lights, before a beam appeared and consumed the Rings and Lights. **"I Synchro summon! Level 9! XX-Saber Gottoms!''.** Kit shouted out as his Ace monster appearing on the field.

 **XX-Saber Gottoms ATK Points: 3100.**

"One more! I tune Level 1 Tuner Palomuro to Level 5 Wayne''. Kit shouted out as Palomuro turned into a Green Ring that went around Wayne, who turned into 5 Lights, before a beam appeared and consumed the Ring and 5 Lights. **"I Synchro Summon! Level 6! XX-Saber Hyunlei!''.** Kit shouted out as a Female woman X-saber monster appeared.

 **XX-Saber Hyunlei ATK Points: 2300.**

Kit smirked at Dipper and Dipper smirked back at Kit. "I activate Hyunlei's effect. When she is summoned, three Spells and Traps are destroyed''. Kit said as Hyunlei held three dagers, before she threw them, destroying Shay's Spells and Traps. Dipper was about to play his monster's effect, when he saw Ash's calm face, making Dipper start to feel intimidated, thinking Ash might have another card to stop him.

Kit took notice of his Friend's intimidated face, and decided not to push it. "I activate the Spell Card: Gottoms' Emergency Convocation! With this baby, I can bring back Faultroll and Wayne from the Graveyard with 0000 ATK Points!''. Kit said as a spell card appeared on his field, before Faultroll and Wayne came back from the Graveyard.

 **XX-Saber Faultroll ATK Points: 2400 – 2400 = 0000.**

 **X-Saber Wayne ATK Points: 2100 – 2100 = 0000.**

"I'll use Faultroll's effect to revive Fulhelmknight!''. Kit said as Faultroll stabbed his sword into the ground, creating another Black portal, with a light coming out to revel Fulhelmknight.

 **XX-Saber Fulhelmknight ATK Points: 1300.**

"I now activate Gottoms's forbidden effect. By releasing Fulhelmknight, Faultroll and Wayne, cards in your hand are now destroyed, so say goodbye to your hand Ash''. Kit said as he pointed at Ash, with Gottoms absorbing Fulhelmknight. Faultroll and Wayne in his sword, before Gottoms unleashed a Sword energy attack at Ash. As the Sword energy attack went through him, Ash's cards glowed purple, before Ash picked them with his right hand and slotted them into his Graveyard zone of his Duel Disk.

"Nice work, Kit''. Dipper said to his friend, now feeling no fear. "Now Ash has lost his whole hand and when his turn comes up, he won't be able to do anything''. Julia said to Kite, remembering Ash had dangerous Cards.

Ash however, smirked at them. "I activate **White Dragon – Different Dimension Wing's** effect from my Graveyard''. Ash said as a Black portal appeared on the ground, before a White Dragon that is the same size as Stardust Wyvern appeared. White with Black, Purple and Blue glowing lings around its body, Dragon Wings with the Dragon parts glowing Dark, Purple and Blue energy, two Dragon feet, Two Dragon Claws, three Fingers, same Chest as Silver Wing's chest and left eye black and right eye purple with a Black, Purple and Blue gem on its forehead.

 **(White Dragon – Different Dimension Wing/ Attribute: Dark/ Level: 4/ Type: Dragon/ Tuner/ Effect/ ATK Points: 1700/ DEF Points: 1000/ Effect: When this card is sent from your hand to the graveyard through an effect, you can remove this card from Play and draw the top 5 cards from your deck. If you control No monsters on your field, you can special summon this card from your Remove from Play Zone and Special summon one White Dragon Monster from your Deck.**

Julia, Kit and Dipper widen their eyes in shock. "When this card is discarded from my hand through an effect, I can remove it from Play and draw 5 cards from my Deck!''. Ash said as Different Dimension Wing turned into a Glowing Black, Purple and Black light that went into a Black portal, with a Black, Purple and Blue light go towards Ash's deck, making Ash's deck glow, before Ash drawled five cards from his Deck, fulling his hand again.

Julia, Kit and Dipper's eyes widen in shock again from what they saw. "Aww come on!''. Kit said from seeing Ash just made his combo go useless and just make it better for him. "Can he even be defeated…''. Dipper said in shock, questing if Ash could even be defeated. "From what we are seeing, that doesn't seem possible''. Julia said to her two friends, thinking that victory against Ash is impossible. "I end my turn…''. Kit said sounding defeated as his combo was useless.

 **Ash Life Points: 4000/ Number of cards in hand: 5.**

"My Turn! I activate the spell card, Monster Reborn''. Ash said as he slotted his favourite Spell card in his Duel Disk with the Spell appearing. "When Monster Reborn's power, I can bring back a monster to my side of the field from ether my Graveyard or Opponent's Graveyard. I'll bring back Kit's XX-Saber Boggart Knight''. Ash said as the Spell card glowed, before XX-Saber Boggart Knight appeared on his field.

 **XX-Saber Boggart Knight ATK Points: 1900.**

"Hey, give me, back my Monster!"'. Kit shouted out at Ash for taking his Monster. "You'll have your Knight back after I use him with the Tuner Monster, White Dragon- Crystal Wing Dragon''. Ash said as he grabbed a card from his hand with his Right Hand's Index and middle fingers, before he held it out to the side and placed it on his Duel Blade with Crystal Wing Dragon appearing on his field.

 **White Dragon- Crystal Wing Dragon ATK Points: 1700.**

Julia, Dipper and Kit's eyes widen in fear. "Tuner Monster…''. Dipper said in fear as he started to figure out what was about to happen. "Crystal Wing is Level 4 and Boggart Knight is Level 4…''. Kit said as he knew who Ash was gonna Synchro summon. "That Dragon…''. Julia said in fear of Ash's ace like her friends.

"Level 4 Crystal Wing Dragon gives Boggart Knight a Tune up''. Ash said as Boggart Knight went into the sky, with Crystal Wing Dragon turning into 4 White Rings that went around Boggart Knight, with Boggart Knight turning into 4 Lights. **""From the final embers of a dying star, a new hope is forged!''.** Ash Chanted as a beam appeared and absorbed the Rings and Lights and slammed into the ground, behind Ash. **""LET'S REV IT! NOVAFORCE STARDUST DRAGON!''.** Ash shouted out as his Extra Deck opened and a card slotted out and Ash grabbed it, before he slammed it on his Duel Blade and from the Beam came Ash's ace Dragon, Novaforce Stardust Dragon, who flew high into the air and let loose a powerful roar, causing Julia, Kit and Dipper to take a step back in fear, while Shay looked surprised at Stardust's new form.

 **Novaforce Stardust Dragon ATK Points: 2500.**

Novaforce Stardust Dragon and Galaxy-Eyes roared together, creating a powerful shockwave, even causing Dipper, Kit and Julia's monsters to take a step back in fear. "I'll place two cards face down and end my turn''. Ash said as he slotted in two cards, with two face down cards appearing on his field.

 **Julia Life points: 3.**

"Staring now, I'm allowed to draw. I Draw!''. Julia said as she drawled her top card. Julia then held a card in her Right Hand's Index, Middle and Ring fingers. "I activate the Spell card: Gem-knight Fusion!''. Julia said as she slotted her Spell card in, with another monster looking like Lapis appearing on her field. "I Fuse Gem-Knight Lapis and Gem-Knight Lazuli from my hand!''. Julia continued two say as her two monsters went into a Purple portal. **"I fusion summon! Level 5! Gem-Knight Lady Lapis Lazuli!''.** Julia shouted out as Lady Lapis Lazuli appeared from the purple portal.

 **Gem-Knight Lady Lapis Lazuli ATK Points: 2400.**

Shay glared at Julia's Fusion monster in hatred, while Lulu looked at her brother in worry and Ash knew that Julia just made Shay angry. "Gem-Knight Lazuli's effect activates. When this card is sent to the Graveyard: I can return one Normal Monster to my hand! I return Gem-Knight Lapis to my hand! Furthermore, I activate the effect of Gem-Knight Fusion in my Graveyard! By banishing on "Gem-Knight'' monster from my graveyard, I can return Gem-Knight Fusion to my hand! I banish Gem-Knight Lazuli from my Graveyard''. Julia said as she added two cards from her graveyard to her hand.

"Here comes another! I Activate Gem-Knight Fusion! I fuse Gem-Knight Alexandrite, Gem-Knight Emerald and Gem-Knight Lapis in my hand!''. Julia shouted out as her spell appeared and she sent the three cards to her graveyard with her Right Hand's Index, Middle and Ring Fingers. **"I Fusion Summon! Level 9! Gem-Knight Master Diamond!''.** Julia shouted out as her ace Monster, Master Diamond appeared.

 **Gem-Knight Master Diamond ATK Points: 2900.**

"Yeah. Its Julia's ace!''. Kit shouted out as he looked at Julia's ace monster. "See this. This is Leo Duel School's Fusion summon!''. Dipper shouted out as he pointed at Shay. Shay continued to glare at Julia's monsters in hatred, before he felt someone grab his right hand, making Shay turn to see his Sister holding his hand, while having a Look of worry on her face. Shay's serious face changed into a Smile, as he pat Lulu's head with his left hand, showing her that his alright now. Unknowingly to Shay and Lulu, Ash was watching the siblings with a gentle smile.

"Gem-Knight Master Diamond's ATK increase by the number of "Gem-Knight'' monsters in the Graveyard X 100! There are currently three in the graveyard, thus it goes up by 300 points!''. Julia said explaining Master Diamond's effect, making Shay and Lulu look at her, as Master Diamond's ATK Points went up.

 **Gem-Knight Master Diamond ATK Points: 2900 + 300 = 3200.**

"I now activate Gem-Knight Lady Lapis Lazuli's effect. By sending another Lapis Lazuli from my Extra Deck to the Graveyard, now you take 500 Damage X the number of Special summoned monsters on the field''. Julia said as Lady Lapis Lazuli's Crystal glowed, before she fired a Crystal storm at Shay. "Yes!''. Kit shouted out, thinking that one opponent is out. "If This hit, that's one opponent to take care of''. Dipper said thinking that Shay is now out of the Duel.

Shay however, smirked at the three Leo Duel School members. "I activate the Trap Card from my Graveyard: Raid Raptors Readiness!''. Shay said as his Trap card appeared in front of him. "By Banishing this card from my graveyard, I can make my Life Points 10 and negate any effect Damage!''. Shay continued as Lady Lapis Lazuli's attack was blocked by a force field that appeared and protected Shay.

 **Shay Life Points: 4000 – 3990 = 10.**

Kit granted his teeth. "He Blocked it!''. Kit said in angry that Shay survived. "However, if Julia attacks''. Dipper said knowing if Julia attacks, damage will finish Shay. "Raid Raptors Readiness's other effect also negates Battle Damage this turn as well''. Ash said explaining Shay's Trap's other effect. Dipper and Kit's eyes widen as they looked at Julia. "I end my turn''. Julia said with having nothing else to do, but end her turn, while Master Diamond's ATK increase.

 **Gem-Knight Master Diamond ATK Points: 3200 + 100 = 3300.**

 **Shay Life Points: 10/ Number of cards in hand: 0.**

"Just like in our Last Duel, I sense no Iron Determination or a Steeled Strength in your Dueling!''. Ash said feeling disappointed that Julia, Kit and Dipper's Dueling hasn't changed. "What was that?!''. Kit shouted out as Ash, wanting to know what he means. "I'm amazed you can run your mouth when you guys are in a bad situation''. Dipper said, having no concern for what Ash is saying.

"We were always beaten, fighting on the edge, which allowed us to get stronger to protect our love ones and gain hope to take back our home''. Lulu said as she remembered that the invasion of Heartland made their fight on edge for their lives, but allowed them all to get stronger and have their bond become Stronger as well. "We?''. Kit said in confusion, wondering what Lulu means. "What are you talking about Zuzu?''. Julia said to Lulu, still thinking that Lulu is Zuzu. "We held hope so that one day we could take back our home and nothing is gonna stop us!''. Shay said as he could feel his rage of Duel Academy start to resurface. "Shay! Finish this!''. Ash shouted out seriously to his Comrade, telling him to end this. "Brother!''. Lulu also shouted out to her brother.

Shay nodded to both Ash and Lulu, before he looked back at Julia, Kit and Dipper. "MY TURN!'' Shay shouted out as he drawled his card, creating a powerful shockwave that made the Crows fly away, while Dipper, Julia and Kit looked at the Crows flying away. "I create the Overlay network with my three RaidRaptor- Vanishing Lanius!''. Shay called out as he held his right hand into the air, with his three Vanishing Lanius turning into three Black lights that descended into the sky, with a Black Portal appearing on the ground, before the three Black Lights descending into the Black Portal.

" **Obscured falcon, raise your claws sharpened by adversity! Spread your wings of rebellion! XYZ Summon! Come forth! Rank 4! Raid Raptors - Rise Falcon!''.** Shay chanted as his Extra Deck opened and a Card slotted out, which Shay grabbed with his right hand's Index and Middle fingers and slammed it on his Duel Blade, with Rise Falcon appearing from the portal with 3 Black overlay units around it.

 **Raid Raptors- Rise Falcon ATK Points: 100.**

Nightingale smiled at seeing her brother. **"Brother''.** Nightingale said feeling happy to see her brother, which made Rise Falcon look at her, before Rise Falcon smiled at her. **"Sister''.** Rise Falcon said feeling happy to see Nightingale. Unknowingly, Stardust and Galaxy-Eyes were watching them with a smile.

"100 ATK Points''. Kit said in disbelief that this was the monster that Shay XYZ summoned. "Don't underestimate Rise Falcon's power. Rise Falcon is more powerful then you guys give him credit for''. Ash said warning Julia, Kit and Dipper to not underestimate Rise Falcon. "Rise Falcon Can Attack all your monsters''. Lulu said explaining one of Rise Falcon's abilities. "I activate Rise Falcon's effect. By getting rid of an Overlay unit, Rise Falcon gains the ATK Points of all Special summoned monsters my opponent controls!''. Shay said as one of Rise Falcon's overlay units went to Dipper, Kit and Julia's monsters, dispersing on them, making them glow with aura, before their aura went to Rise Falcon, increasing his ATK Points, while Rise Falcon gaining a Big Fire aura surrounded him.

 **Raid Raptors- Rise Falcon ATK Points: 100 + 2700 + 2500 + 3300 + 2400 + 3100 +2300 = 16400.**

Dipper, Kit and Julia widen their eyes at Rise Falcon. "1-16400 ATK Points''. Dipper said in disbelief about how much ATK Points Rise Falcon has. "Why stop there. I activate the Trap Card, **Nightingale Spiral Force!** ''. Lulu shouted out as her face down card revealed itself.

 **(Nightingale Spiral Force/ Type: Trap/ Effect: This card can only be activated if you control a Lyrical Luscinia – Assembly Nightingale. You can select one monster on your field, and that monster's ATK Points double)**

"This to this card's effect, If I control Nightingale, I can select a monster on my field and that Monster's ATK points double''. Lulu said as Nightingale glowed with green aura, before Nightingale unleashed a Wind attack at Rise Falcon, increasing his Flames to even more fierce Flames.

 **Raid Raptor – Rise Falcon ATK points: 16400 + 16400 = 32800.**

Julia, Kit and Dipper took a step back in fear from seeing Rise Falcon's ATK Points increase, while Shay smiled at his Sister, with Lulu returning the smile to her brother. "How about more. Trap activate, **Galaxy Cipher Spiral Force!** ''. Ash said as one of his face down cards revealed itself, to revel a trap.

 **(Galaxy Cipher Spiral Force/ Type: Trap/ Effect: You can only activate this card if you control Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon is on your side of the field. You can select one monster on the field, and that monster's ATK Points are doubled.**

"If I control Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon on my field, I can select one monster on my field and double its ATK Points''. Ash said as Cipher Dragon unleashed its breath attack at Rise Falcon, making Rise Falcon's flames turn into red and Light Blue.

 **Raid Raptor – Rise Falcon ATK Points: 32800 + 32800 = 65600.**

"Next is the second trap card, **Stardust Spiral Force!** ''. Ash shouted out as his second trap revealed itself.

 **(Stadust Spiral Force/ Trap: Trap/ Effect: You can only activate this card if you control one Stardust Dragon monster on your field. You can select one monster on your field and double its ATK Points.**

"This to this Trap's power, I can select one monster on my field and…Double its ATK Points once again!''. Ash shouted out as Novaforce Stardust Dragon unleashed its Shining Cosmic attack at Rise Falcon' making Rise Falcon's flames turn into Red, Light blue, White and Green flames.

 **Raid Raptor – Rise Falcon ATK Points: 65600 + 65600 = 132000.**

Dipper, Kit and Julia now looked in full horror at Rise Falcon. Ash smiled at Shay and Shay return the smile, before he glared at Julia, Kit and Dipper "Battle Phase!''. Ash, Lulu and Shay shouted out together as they all pointed at Julia, Kit and Dipper with their right hands. **"Cipher Gale Cosmic Revolution!''.** Ash, Lulu and Shay shouted out as Rise Falcon took to the sky.

"I activate the Trap Mirror Force''. Julia said as her face down card revealed itself, making Dipper and Kit smile, thinking that they have made a counter attack, however. "I activate Novaforce Stardust Dragon's effect!''. Ash shouted out as the marks on Novaforce Stardust Dragon's body started to glow green, with the green Lights going to Stardust's gauntlet. "When a Spell, Trap or Monster effect that my opponent controls is activated, I can tribute Stardust and negate that effect''. Ash said a Novaforce Stardust Dragon's Wings flashed with more energy as Stardust unleashed a Green energy attach towards Julia's trap from his Gauntlet hand, destroying the Trap card, while Stardust disappeared in green sparkles.

Julia, Kit and Dipper's eyes at what just happen. "No Way!''. Kit shouted out in shock about finally seeing Stardust's effect in action. "This whole time that Dragon had this kind of ability!''. Dipper said in shock of seeing Stardust's effect. "And that Trap was our last hope''. Julia said in shock in fear as her last hope was destroyed.

Rise Falcon then teared through all of Julia, Kit and Dipper's monsters, destroying them all, while creating a powerful shockwave that sent Julia, Kit and Dipper to the ground, knocked out. **(132000 – 3300 = 128700) (132000 – 2700 – 129300) (132000- 2300 = 129700) (132000 – 2500 = 129500) (132000 – 2400 = 129600) (132000 – 3100 = 129900).**

 **Dipper Life Points: 4000 – 129300 – 129500 = 0000.**

 **Kit Life Points: 4000 – 129700 + 129900 = 0000.**

 **Julia Life Points: 4000 – 129600 + 128700 = 0000.**

Lulu, Shay and Ash's monsters disappeared with their Duel Disks deactivating as they walked over to the Knocked-out LEO Duel School members. However, that was then when Ash looked up at the sky and saw that the sky is black now. 'Woah! Dark already. Must have got carried away''. Ash thought to himself, surprised to see that it was Night time.

Ash, Shay, and Lulu were now standing over the Julia, Kit and Dipper's knocked-out bodies, defeated and knocked out for a long bit. Right now, however, the XYZ residents were smiling at the moment. "You know, I have to admit, that was the most fun I had in a very long time". Shay said, feeling happy again at the moment from having fun again. "You can say that again, brother". Lulu said, also smiling and happy to duel this way as well with her brother and boyfriend. "Yeah, this is how duelling is supposed to be: having fun and enjoying the game." Ash said as well from having fun again after a while with Shay and Lulu.

Ash then turned to look at Shay, wanting to talk about something important. "Shay, there is something you may need to know about Declan". Ash said, causing Shay to look at him and his expression turned serious. "What about him? Declan is the son of Leo Akaba, the leader of Duel Academy, which invaded our home, and turned our people into cards." Shay said with bitterness, still remembering what happen in the XYZ Dimension.

"That may be true, but what you don't know is that Declan is my friend." Ash replied, causing Shay to widen his eyes in shock. "What?! Are you crazy, Satoshi?!" Shay cried to his leader, but Ash then raised his right hand to silence him. "Let me finish, Shay." Ash said as his voice sounded serious, along with his expression. "Please, brother." Lulu pleaded with her hands together. Shay looked at both of them, then stayed silent for Ash to finish his explanation. "As I was saying, Declan is my friend and is also an enemy of Leo Akaba." Ash explained to his comrade, explaining that Declan is an enemy of Leo Akaba.

"Where are you going with this, Satoshi?" Shay asked his leader, knowing where this might end up. "I'm saying that we should team-up with Declan to end the war faster." Ash finished to his Comrade, thinking that the War Will End if they team-up with Declan. "He is quite right." A voice said, causing the Ash, Shay and Lulu to loom where the voice came from. The voice came from Declan, with some Leo employees standing next to him, arriving to the scene. "What Ash said is true. I am also an enemy of Leo Akaba." Declan said to the trio, explaining that he is an enemy of Leo Akaba.

"Your battling against your own father?" Shay asked, wanting to know if this is true. "Correct. You see, I'm gathering a group of powerful duellists to fight against Leo Akaba and his invading forces." Declan explained to the group of powerful Duellists. "And I already have some possible candidates for this group." Declan continued to say, staring at Ash the longest. "What I want to know is, will you join me to fight against Leo Akaba?" Declan asked to the Xyz group, wanting to hear what their choice is.

Shay looked like he didn't want to agree, but Ash put his right hand on Shay's left shoulder, making Shay look at his leader. "Shay, Lulu is safe from Duel Academy and Duel Academy has no idea where she is, so Lulu is safe at the moment, but Duel Academy will find her again sooner or later. The Faster We End this war; the safer Lulu will be. Teaming-up with Declan is our best option to end this war once and for all''. Ash said to Shay, trying to tell his comrade that teaming-up with Declan is the best option to end the war.

Shay looked at his leader for a few seconds, before he nodded to him and looked at Declan. "Alright, you got my help in your battle against Leo Akaba''. Shay said to Declan, agreeing to help him. Lulu then stepped up to be next to her brother. "Satoshi seems to trust you, so I'll trust you and join in the battle to end this war''. Lulu said as she agreed to fight against Leo Akaba as well. Ash then stepped up. "I'll help as well. If we finish this war then peace can return to the four dimensions''. Ash said as he agreed to fight as well to bring peace back to the four dimensions.

Declan smiled to see the three powerful Duellists agree to fight by his side. "Excellent. However, we will need more powerful Duellists as well, that is why I ask you and Ash to enter the ARC league Championship to find powerful Duellists''. Declan said to Shay, Lulu and Ash, telling them that they'll find powerful Duellists in the ARC League Champion ship. Ash's eyes widen at what Declan said, but nodded to him. Declan then looked at Lulu. "However, I will have to ask you to stay hidden from Duel Academy so that their agents sent to this Dimension don't find you''. Declan said to Lulu, knowing that she is important to Leo Akaba's plans. Lulu looked like she was about to argue, but she thought about it and nodded.

Declan smiled, before him and his Leo employees left the scene, while picking up Julia, Kit and Dipper, before they fully left, leaving Shay, Ash and Lulu alone. Lulu then jumped to Shay and gave him a big hug, which Shay return the hug to his sister, with Ash watching with a smile. "Come on Guys. Let's head back to my Place and rest for the Knight. Saya will be asleep soon''. Ash said to the, before he moved back to get his Duel Runner. Shay and Lulu ended their hug as they looked at Ash.

Shay smiled at hearing what Ash said. "Saya is free''. Shay said very happy to hear his niece free from her prison. Ash brought his Duel Runner over to Shay and Lulu and nodded to them. Lulu then looked at her brother. "You know Brother. You really care for Saya now. I remembered the day where you met Saya''. Lulu said to her brother, thinking about the day where Shay met Saya, causing Ash and Shay to look at her and nod to her.

* * *

 **(Flashback)**

Shay was hanging out with Yuto, Kite, Allen and Shark in heartland park, having practice Duels with each other, while wearing their heartland clothes. Shay was about to duel Shark, when his Duel Disk started ringing, making everyone look at Shay, while he brings out his Duel Disk and answered the call. "Hey sister. What's up''. Shay said to the Duel Disk, sawing Lulu's name on it when the ringing was on.

"Could you come over to Satoshi's house. It's important''. Lulu replied to her Brother, asking him to come over. "Sure, I'm on my way now''. Shay said to his sister, before he ended his call. Shay then looked at Yuto, Shay, Allen, Kite and Shark. "I have to go. Lulu needs me for something important''. Shay said to his friends, telling them that he has to go. Shay's friends nodded to Shay. "Wonder what's so important that Lulu needed you for''. Yuto said wondering why Lulu wants her brother to come over. "Maybe she wants another Duel''. Kite said thinking that Lulu wants to Duel against her Brother again. "Or maybe Satoshi got Lulu pregnant!''. Shark said out loud, causing everyone even himself to start laughing, while Shay glared at Shark, before he left.

When Shay arrived at Satoshi's house, it was his nightmare come true. "Saya, this is your uncle Shay''. Lulu said to a little 3-year-old Black and marron hair girl, wearing a Black dress with her eyes dark grey eyes. The Little girl called Saya smiled at Shay, while Shay slowly turned his head to look and glared at Satoshi, who was seating down on a couch, watching them. Shay was about to run up to Satoshi and chock him, when Shay felt something small hugging him. Shay looked down to see the little girl Saya was hugging him, while looking up at him with her super cute face, starting to make Shay start to feel nervous. "Nice to meet you, Uncle Shay''. Saya said to Shay, calling Shay her uncle, which made Shay more nervous.

Shay kneeled down and nervously hugged Saya back, with Saya hugging Shay with happiness, while Satoshi and Lulu watching with a Smile.

 **(Flashback end)**

* * *

Shay, Ash and Lulu smiled at remembering the day where Shay met Saya. Ash then touched his Duel Runner on the front, before Crimson flames appeared over the Duel Runner, before the Flames disappeared to revel that the Duel Runner has disappeared as well.

Ash then looked at Shay and Lulu. "Let's go''. Ash said to Shay and Lulu, which the two siblings nodded to him. Soon Crimson fire appeared over Ash, Shay and Lulu for 5 seconds, before it disappeared to revel that Ash, Shay and Lulu are gone.

* * *

 **(At Ash's house)**

Ash, Shay and Lulu appeared in front of Ash's house, with Shay looking at the house with an impressed look. "Nice place, although why are we here?" Shay asked his friend and leader. "This is where I live, and Saya is inside waiting for us" Ash replied, getting Shay to look at him and smile. Ash, Lulu and Shay then went into the house.

They all soon enter the living room and what Shay saw someone he has been wanting to see for a long while. "We're home!" Ash cried as they all saw Saya watching T.V. and then she turned around to see her parents and a surprise guest. "Uncle Shay!" Saya cried as she got up and went towards Shay and gave him a hug. "S-Saya?! You're really free?! Who helped you get out?!" Shay asked his adopted niece about her crystal state. "Papa helped me out!" Saya answered to her uncle, telling him that Ash freed her.

"Oh, you're home!" A voice said from the kitchen, as everyone looked to see Rin coming towards them. "Lulu?" Shay asked, stunned and looked at his sister's look-alike for a second. This got Rin confuse by what Shay said. "Lulu? No, my name is Rin." Rin corrected Shay in return. Shay then looked at Lulu, then Rin, and then at Ash, wanting an explanation. "You may want to sit down for this because this is going to take a while to explain." Ash sighed at his friend confuse look about what's going on right now.

Ash, Shay, Lulu, Rin and Saya sat down on the couch, with Saya seating down on her uncle's lap with Shay stroking his niece's hair gently. "Shay this is Rin, my childhood friend from my real home and Lulu's Synchro counterpart''. Ash said introducing Rin to Shay. Ash then looked at Rin. "Rin, this is Shay. One of my best friends and Lulu's older brother''. Ash said introducing Shay to Rin. Rin gained a shock look as she looked at Lulu in jealously. "You have an older brother. No far''. Rin said complaining why she doesn't have a brother and Lulu dose.

Ash then looked back at Shay. "You can crash here for as long as we're in standard, and even bring Yuto along''. Ash said to Shay, telling him that he can stay in his house. Shay nodded to Ash with a smile, thanking him. Lulu, Shay and Saya then spend time together, while Ash and Rin went to the garage, working on their Duel Runners, while having so time to make out together. When Lulu was playing with Saya with Shay, she then thought about Ash and what he has done for her. "Tonight, when Satoshi is about to go to sleep, I'll give him an award for saving me, bring back Saya to me and reuniting me with my brother''. Lulu thought to herself, already having the perfect way to thank Ash for what he has done for her.

* * *

 **(In the Spirit World)**

At the White Mountains in the night, a family reunion is happening right now. This family consists of Novaforce Stardust, Nightingale, and Rise Falcon looking at the stars in the night sky, resting. **"You know, it's been a while sense we been together like this, right?"** Stardust asked his wife and brother-in-law, enjoying his time with them again. **"Yes dear, the night sky is so beautiful and peaceful."** Nightingale answered to her husband. **"You can say that again. Besides, there was peace in our homeland, before everything was destroyed and taken away from us."** Rise Falcon said to his comrades and family.

In fact, Rise Falcon actually missed the peace in the Xyz Dimension, before the Duel Soldiers and their Fusions and Ancient Gear monsters invaded and took everything the Xyz Spirits have and cherished so much. **"Falcon, there will be peace in Heartland again, as soon as the war is over."** Stardust reassured his comrade and brother-in-arms. **"Easy for you to say, the war may end, but the memories are still there. Besides what's with the new look, Stardust?"** Rise Falcon asked, slightly curious about Stardust's new appearance.

 **"Let's just say, it was time for me to reborn in a new and powerful form."** Stardust answered his comrade. **"Not to mention that form has given us a new baby to come as well."** Nightingale said, rubbing her belly, causing Rise Falcon to narrow his eyes at Stardust in a bad way. **"Again?! Honestly you two, it was bad enough to have one baby, but now two?!"** Rise Falcon cried, even though he enjoyed having one baby, but two could be a handful and more trouble as well. **"Does that sound bad to you?"** Stardust asked Rise Falcon, who the lessen his gaze and looked to the side. **"No, not really, old friend."** Rise Falcon sighed, even though he should be very happy at the moment.

Suddenly, Nightingale felt something very wrong, causing her to grunt in pain in her stomach. This got the attention of the two male monsters, worrying about Nightingale. **"Dear, is there something wrong?!"** Stardust asked in concern for his wife. **"Yes sister, what's the matter?!"** Rise Falcon asked his sibling, worrying about her safety. **"I-I think the egg is about to be laid."** Nightingale answered, shocking the two monsters. **"What?!"** Both shouted in shock that the egg is coming. **"Then we better get you to the cave!"** Stardust cried as he scooped up his wife and flew to their home. **"Just what we need, another baby coming into the world!"** Rise Falcon cried as he flew and followed his family to their home.

* * *

 **(Ending song.**

 **What are you grasping for? What good will it do you?**

 **(Starts with Ash in Paradise City arriving in You Show to see his friends Yuya, Zuzu, Sora, the kids, and Principal Skip)**

 **We're moving forward and we'll make sure to discover what.**

 **(They practice their duelling skills and strategies while having fun and a good time)**

 **All we heard then were our unstoppable sentiments,**

 **(To Leo Corporation where Declan with his Synchro, Fusion, and Xyz monsters)**

 **the passionate beating of our hearts and the voice of truth.**

 **(Now Declan looks determined to do his Pendulum Summoning with his brand Pendulum cards).**

 **We got busted up and we learned**

 **(Back to Ash and his friends now doing the You Show action training)**

 **of where we can get stronger.**

 **(Yuya clowns a bit, and Zuzu gets angry at his antics)**

 **I pile up my dreams in the palm of my hand**

 **(Yuya looks at his pendant determined on being a better Dueltainer)**

 **and one day I'll lead them all to you**

 **(Ash looks at his dragon pendant and reminisces on his memories)**

 **(He tunes up his Duel Runner during his time and eventually is fixed)**

 **Shouting the signal to start, we'll do what our souls want**

 **(Ash rides his Runner around the city and thinks on the friends he has met)**

 **And vault over our cramped and mediocre lives!**

 **(Ash summons monsters White Dragon Synchron, Little Fairy, White Dragon Moon Eyes, Cracked Scale before a Light consumed them)**

 **We'll make a dash and attain every bit of our brilliant futures!**

 **(When the light disappeared, in place of Little Fairy, White Dragon Synchron, Moon Eyes, Cracked Scale, now appears Novaforce Stardust Dragon, Silver Pendulum Dragon, Lyrical Luscinia Assembly nightingale)**

 **Embracing the bonds we so believe in, we'll race toward tomorrow.**

 **(Stardust Dragon, Silver Pendulum Dragon, Lyrical Luscinia fly around the city)**

 **The song ends with Ash, Yuya, and Declan in a showdown with their ace monsters. Declan has his D/D/D monsters, Yuya had Odd Eyes Pendulum Dragon, and Ash has Novaforce Stardust Dragon.)**

* * *

 **Hope you all enjoyed this and the surprises it had. I thought I should let Rin and Lulu have more action and more summonings, also I would like some help creating more cards for them. Also the card, Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon was a favorite of mine, so I decided to have Ash have one as a gift from Kite. Also I'm working on the next Chapter of my Lemon story, where Ash and Lulu have some fun. Also my Vrains story can't continue because I'm waiting for the next episode to see Blue Angel's cards because I'm gonna have White Dragon Mask duel her.**

 **Later. Let's Rev it Up and Into the Vrains!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello everyone. Sorry for the wait, but I had things to take care of. Now questions answered.**

 **PhotonDragon16: In time Ash will tell Yuya about Zarc.**

 **Kamen Rider Tigon: Yes there will be.**

 **Drago: That is not what I meant. I meant Opening and Ending songs.**

 **Daleaaronallen82: When he brings peace back to Heartland.**

 **Guest: Next Chapter for tournament and I'll think of something.**

 **Sn: Check for yourself and see.**

 **9479: You bet your Ass.**

 **Darkwarp: He'll be fine, but next Chapter is where the egg will hatch.**

 **Fanfic meister: Glad you keep track.**

 **And questions answered, also this is the last chapter with opening and ending song 1. Now enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 13: Two between Girlfriend and Boyfriend.**

The Sun shined past the windows of Ash's room, shining down on the people sleeping on the King size bed. Lying down on the bed asleep, was Ash and Lulu, wearing not clothes, Lulu lying down on Ash with her head on his chest and Ash having his hands wrapped around Lulu's waist.

Both teens were sleeping with a smile on their faces. However, the sun shine went to Ash's eyes, causing Ash to wake up from his peaceful sleep. Ash slowly opened his eyes to look out the window, before he looked down and blushed bright red when he saw Lulu sleeping naked on his chest. Ash even felt Lulu's breats press against his chest.

Ash then remembered what happen last night, causing his face to Blush even more with steam coming out of his face. "No way! I and Lulu actually had Sex!''. Ash screamed in his head, not believing that he really had sex with his girlfriend.

However, that was when Lulu started to wake up. Lulu opened her eyes and blinked when she saw Ash's red face close to her face. Lulu then remembered what happen last night as her face turned bright red with steam coming out, before she shoots up from Ash's chest, to the side of the bed with both her hands covering her face. However, Lulu's mark on her neck started to glow, making Ash widen his eyes. "Lulu. Calm down''. Ash said as he put both his hands on Lulu's shoulders, making both of them blush again from feeling each other's skin.

"I know that what we did last night was shocking, but we did it because we wanted to and had no regrets when we were doing it so calm down, or you'll teleport to anywhere in the Four Dimensions naked''. Ash said trying to calm Lulu down and to keep her from using her new powers. Lulu took deep breaths as she calmed down, her face cooling down and her mark stopped glowing. When Lulu calmed down, she leaned against Ash's chest with her hands on Ash's chest, making Ash and her blush. "I'm your mate now Satoshi, and I'm glad to be your mate''. Lulu said as she continued to lean against Ash's chest, closing her eyes.

Ash's face was still red, before he wrapped his arms around Lulu. "I'm glad you're my mate as well, Lulu''. Ash said to Lulu, telling her that he is glad that she is his mate as well. Lulu then looked at Ash's face, before she kissed Ash on the lips, with Ash returning the kiss. The Kiss lasted for 1 minute, before Lulu pulled away. "Satoshi, about this power that I have now. Could I use it to teleport me to my room''. Lulu said to Ash, asking permission to use her new powers. Ash nodded to Lulu with a smile. "Sure. Just Image your room and you'll be there''. Ash said to Lulu, telling her how to use her new powers.

Lulu smiled at Ash, before she closed her eyes and thought about her room in Ash's house. Purple Fire then appeared around Lulu for 5 seconds, before it disappeared to revel that Lulu was gone. Ash then got up from his bed and went to get some clothes for him to wear for today. Ash checked a Shopping bag that he used to hold new clothes that he got for himself yesterday. Ash then checked out all the clothes, before he made his choice.

Ash picked up some clothes, before he went to the Shower to wash up, while leaving his new clothes out for him to wear after his done with his shower. "I hope Shay doesn't find out what me and Lulu did, or he'll kill me''. Ash thought to himself, afraid of what Shay will do to him.

* * *

 **(Opening song)**

 **(Pictures of Yuya reveal themselves, with different colours)**

 **Believe X Believe Be-Be-Be-lieve Buddies!**

 **(Two colours show two of Yuya's shadows while the other two shows Ash's)**

 **Believe X Believe**

 **(The Japanese opening title revels itself; with two pendulums swinging across each other)**

 **Believe x Believe**

 **(Zuzu and Gong's pictures reveal themselves)**

 **Believe x Believe**

 **(Yoko, Tate, Ally, Fredrick and Zuzu's father's pictures replace Zuzu and Gong's)**

 **(YOU)! The strongest Card ain't winnin' or losin'**

 **(Yuya and Ash prepares to duel with their duel disk; summons Performapal Hip Hippo and White Dragon- Silent wind)**

 **(You) At FullSpeed, my heart's a poundin'- On the game**

 **(Yuya rides on his hippo and Ash rides on his dragon's back, like they were in an Action duel)**

 **Dan Dan Dan Dan Done! Done! Done! Done!**

 **(Performapal Whip snake, Sword Fish, Skeeter skimmer appears)**

 **Dan Dan Dan Dan Done! Done! Done! Done!**

 **(Performapal Turn Toad, Cheermole, and Kaleidoscorp appears)**

 **Swing, ma-ma-mah mind!**

 **(Yuya's pendant glows as he prepares to pendulum Summon)**

 **(Ash's dragon pendent glows as he prepares to Xyz, Synchro, Fusion and pendulum Summon)**

 **The pendulum of Souls, The Ultimate Confusion**

 **(A Pendulum Summon occurs, with Timegazer Magician and Stargazer Magician in the Pendulum Scale with an XYZ, Synchro, and Fusion Summon occurs)**

 **(Three monsters come out of the portal with a White dragon appearing from XYZ, Synchro and Fusion Summon)**

 **Impulses – Got it, got it**

 **The game's so intense, it's a serious revolution.**

 **(Sylvio appears sneering while holding three cards)**

 **(Declan appears, adjusting his glasses)**

 **(Ash's eyes burst into Crimson flames and the Crimson Dragon appears behind him)**

 **(Ash and Yuya's monsters appear together)**

 **(Just breakin' the wall…)**

 **(Just breakin' the wall…)**

 **(Yuya's Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon appears along with Ash's Novaforce Stardust Dragon and White dragon- silver pendulum dragon)**

 **(Yuya lands on his dragon, Ash grows crimson wings and flies with his Dragons)**

 **Ride on now**

 **Believe X Believe**

 **Everybody's goin' ta break down that wall**

 **(Yuya rides on Odd Eyes, while Ash flies with his two Dragons before three more White Dragons appear next to him)**

 **(Hippo Carnival appears with Lyrical Luscinia Assemble Nightingale next to them holding a Baby Light Blue and White Dragon in her arms)**

 **You're gonna beat, beat it**

 **Let's race towards an infinite future without hesitatin'**

 **(The Hippo tokens dance for Yuya before they blow kisses at Yuya, the little green Dragon did a little roar at Novaforce Stardust Dragon with Lyrical Luscinia Assemble Nightingale giving a wink at Novaforce Stardust dragon causing him to blush)**

 **Make it, Make it, Show courage (Break it now)**

 **(Zuzu and Gong held out their hands)**

 **Step ahead! Let's take a step forward (Do it now)**

 **(Sora, Tate, Ally and Fredrick jumps up together)**

 **Here comes the fun part! So, everyone, be a Believer!**

 **(Yuya and Odd-eyes run on a rainbow, with Ash, Novaforce Stardust Dragon, White Dragon- Sliver Pendulum Dragon and his other Dragons flying next to them)**

 **Believe X Believe Be-Be-Be-lieve Buddies!**

 **(Zuzu, Gong, Zuzu's father, Sora, Tate, Ally and Fredrick's Pictures appear)**

 **(Yuya and Ash leads in front of their friends in front of You Show Duel School)**

 **(Opening Song end)**

* * *

Ash was now standing in front of a mirror looking at himself and his new outfit. Ash just finished his shower a few seconds and now looking at the outfit he chose for himself. Ash was now wearing a Black short sleeve hoodie jacket with a high collar over a Dark blue shirt with a Dragon on it, Black Long Pants with White high lights on it, Black shoes with White high lights on it with the shoes being one of Ash's shoes that he created to use his new version of Roller blades, Black Dragon claw gloves with a Dragon on the back of them that reaches the sleeves of his jacket, Black sunglasses on his forehead and finally his Long Resistance scarf.

Ash's hair was still the same, but he didn't know if this outfit worked for him. Ash then heard the door open, making Ash turn to see who opened it, only for him to blush at what he saw. Standing at the door was Lulu wearing a Black beautiful formal dress with a purple lace bodice and a full chiffon Black, and had long black beautiful stockings on and was wearing purple high heels. She also had a purple flower in her hair with her hair loose. Lulu still had her bracelet though.

Ash was blushing a storm from looking at Lulu's new beautiful look and couldn't say anything. Lulu looked at Ash's new clothes and smiled at him. "You look really handsome, Satoshi''. Lulu said to her boyfriend, liking his new clothes. Ash's blush died down as he took deep breaths. "Thanks Lulu. You look really beautiful as well''. Ash said to Lulu, thanking her for her nice words and liking her new beautiful look as well. Lulu blushed at Ash's words, before she walked up to Ash and kissed him straight on the lips, surprising Ash, before Ash kissed Lulu back, while wrapping his arms around her waist.

Ash and Lulu's kiss continued for 30 seconds, before Lulu pulled away. Lulu then wrapped her arms around Ash's right arm and leaned her head against Ash's right shoulder, while closing her eyes. Ash smiled at Lulu, before he walked out of his room with Lulu next to him as they both went down stairs.

Ash and Lulu fully made it down stairs and saw Shay, Saya and Rin already there. Shay was seating on the couch, watching a Duel with Saya of two Pro Duellists with Saya wearing new clothes. Her hair was still the same, but she was wearing a Pink Open Jacket over a Black shirt, Light purple skirt with pink Shoes. Saya was lying down on Shay's lap as Shay strokes Saya's hair gently with his right hand.

Rin was seating down on the kitchen table checking out her deck. Rin was also wearing new clothes as well. Rin was now wearing a Light green Flower in her hair, wearing a Pink Shirt that had long sleeves that went to her elbows with Green Sparkles on it, light beautiful green gloves that covered her fingers, Light green Skirt, Pink long socks and Light beautiful Green high heels with Pink high lights her bracelet was still on. "Morning everyone''. Ash shouted out, getting everyone's attention as they looked to see Ash and Rin arriving down stairs. "Hey/ Morning/ Hello''. Shay, Rin and Saya said to Ash and Lulu as they came down stairs fully. Ash went to the kitchen to make breakfasts for everyone, while Lulu went up to Shay and Saya.

Ash made a Croissant with ice cream and a cheery on it for Lulu and Rin, Cereal and juice for Saya, a Bacon sandwich for Shay and just some toast with melted cheese on it, while having tea. Everyone eat their breakfast in peace, almost because Ash and Lulu kept sawing Shay smirking at them, making Ash and Lulu start to feel like Shay found out about what they did. Soon Breakfast was over, with Ash and Rin cleaning the dishes, while Lulu, Shay and Saya went outside for Lulu to have a rematch against her brother. Ash and Rin then went back on to Working on Rin's Duel Runner together, while having some time to make out.

Meanwhile, outside Lulu was standing in front of Shay at the beach, next to the clean ocean water, with the sun shining down on both Lulu and Shay, while Saya was seating down on the sand to watch the Duel Between her Mother and Uncle.

"Are you sure that you want a rematch against me Lulu. Just because you got some new cards and a new summoning doesn't mean that you have a chance against me''. Shay said to his sister as he slotted in his deck into his Duel Disk, with his Blue Duel Blade activating. "I know that even with my Pendulum cards that I don't stand a full chance against you, but I still have a chance and to finally beat you in a Duel again, brother''. Lulu said to her brother, while slotting her deck into the Duel Disk, with her Blue Duel Blade activating. Shay smiled at seeing Lulu's determination in her pink eyes and now wanted to see how far Lulu's determination could take her.

" **Duel!''.** Lulu and Shay shouted as they drawled their top five cards from their decks, with Saya now watching excited.

 **Lulu Life Points: 4000/ Number of cards in hand: 5.**

 **Shay Life Points: 4000/ Number of cards in hand: 5.**

"The First move is mine! I start with summoning Raidraptor – Vanishing Lanius''. Shay said as he picked a card from his hand and placed it on his field, with Vanishing Lanius appearing on his field.

 **Raidraptor – Vanishing Lanius ATK Points: 1300.**

"When I control a Raidraptor monster on my field, I can special summon RaidRaptor – Fuzzy Lanius from my hand''. Shay said as he picked another card from his hand and held it with his right hand's index, middle and ring fingers, before he placed the card on his Duel Blade, with Fuzzy Lanius appearing on his field.

 **RaidRaptor – Fuzzy Lanius ATK Points: 500.**

"Now I play Vanishing Lanius's effect to summon another RaidRaptor monster from my hand and I chose Raidraptor - Sharp Lanius''. Shay said as he picked another card from his hand and placed it on his Duel Blade with Sharp Lanius appearing on his field.

 **Raidraptor - Sharp Lanius ATK Points: 1700.**

"Now with the Level 4 RaidRaptor – Vanishing Lanius and RaidRaptor – Fuzzy Lanius! I create the Overlay network!''. Shay shouted out as Vanishing Lanius and Fuzzy Lanius turned into two dark lights that went into the sky, with a Black portal appearing in front of Shay as the two lights went into the portal, with a wind blowing.

" **Avian hunter of the afterlife, seek the truth with your dark eyes, and grasp glory with your sharp talons! Xyz Summon! Take flight! Rank 4! RaidRaptor - Force Strix!''.** Shay shouted out as he held a card in the air, before he placed it on his Duel Blade, with RaidRaptor – Force Strix appearing on his field with two Overlay units around it.

 **RaidRaptor – Force Strix ATK Points: 100.**

"RaidRaptor – Force Strix's ability activates. This card gains 500 ATK and DEF Points for every Winged Beast-type monster on my field that it not Force Strix itself''. Shay said explaining Force Strix's effect, as Force Strix powered up.

 **RaidRaptor – Force Strix ATK Points: 100 + 500 = 600.**

"I Play Force Strix's effect. By getting rid of an Overlay unit, I can add a Level 4 or below Dark Type Winged Beast-type monster from my deck''. Shay said as Force Strix absorbed an overlay unit and a card slotted out of Shay's deck with Shay adding it to his hand. "Since I control an XYZ monster, I can special summon RaidRaptor – Singing Lanius from my hand''. Shay said as he picked a card from his hand and placed it on his Duel Blade, with Singing Lanius appearing on his field with Force Strix's ATK Points going up.

 **RaidRaptor – Singing Lanius ATK Points: 100.**

 **RaidRaptor – Force Strix ATK Points: 600 + 500 = 1100.**

"Now I'll summon my second Fuzzy Lanius that I added to my hand''. Shay said as he summoned his second Fuzzy Lanius, with Force Strix's ATK Points going up.

 **RaidRaptor – Fuzzy Lanius ATK Points: 500.**

 **RaidRaptor – Force Strix ATK Points: 1100 + 500 = 1600.**

"Now I overlay Fuzzy Lanius with Singing Lanius!''. Shay called out as both Fuzzy Lanius and Singing Lanius turned into two Black lights that went into the sky, before a Black portal appeared with the two lights going into the portal. **"Avian hunter of the afterlife, seek the truth with your dark eyes, and grasp glory with your sharp talons! Xyz Summon! Take flight! Rank 4! RaidRaptor - Force Strix!''.** Shay shouted out as he held a card in the air, before he placed it on his Duel Blade, with another RaidRaptor – Force Strix appearing on his field with two Overlay units around it.

 **RaidRaptor – Force Strix ATK Points: 100 + 500 + 500 = 1100.**

 **RaidRaptor – Force Strix ATK Points: 1600 – 500 = 1100.**

"I activate my Second Force Strix's effect. By getting rid of an Overlay unit, I can add a Level 4 or lower Winged Beast-type monster from my deck''. Shay called out as his second Force Strix absorbed one of its Overlay units and Shay added a card from his deck to his hand. "I summon another Singing Lanius through its effect to summon it''. Shay said as he summoned another Singing Lanius through its effect.

 **RaidRaptor – Singing Lanius ATK Points: 100.**

"I Overlay Singing Lanius and Sharp Lanius now!''. Shay called out as both Singing Lanius and Sharp Lanius turned into Black Lights that went into the sky, with a Black Portal appearing on the ground with the two Lights going in. **"Avian hunter of the afterlife, seek the truth with your dark eyes, and grasp glory with your sharp talons! Xyz Summon! Take flight! Rank 4! RaidRaptor - Force Strix!''.** Shay shouted out as he held a card in the air, before he placed it on his Duel Blade, with another RaidRaptor – Force Strix appearing on his field with two Overlay units around it.

 **RaidRaptor – Force Strix ATK Points: 100 + 500 + 500 = 1100.**

 **RaidRaptor – Force Strix ATK Points: 1100**

 **RaidRaptor – Force Strix ATK Points: 1100.**

"I play my third Force Strix's effect and add a Level 4 or lower Dark Winged beast-type monster from my deck to my hand''. Shay said as his third Force Strix absorbed another overlay unit and Shay added another card to his hand. "I'll end my turn with a face down card''. Shay said as he slotted a card into his Duel Disk with a face down appearing on his field.

 **Lulu Life Points: 4000/ Number of cards in hand: 5.**

Saya clapped in applause for Shay. "That was an amazing move Uncle Shay''. Saya said cheering for Shay after seeing his move. Shay smiled at Saya, before he looked back at Lulu as she began her turn.

"My turn!''. Lulu said as she drawled her card from her deck and looked at it. Lulu then held two cards in her right hand's index and middle fingers. "I set the Pendulum Scale with Scale 0 Lyrical Luscinia - Emerald Thrush and Scale 2 Lyrical Luscinia - Jade Cardinal!''. Lulu shouted out as she placed the cards on the edges of her duel blade, with the words "Pendulum'' appearing in rainbow colours.

Emerald Thrush and Jade Cardinal then appeared in pillars of light blue in the sky with the numbers 0 under Emerald Thrush and 2 under Jade Cardinal. "With these two monsters, I'm allowed to summon level 1 monsters from my hand. **Birds that fight together to join their comrades! Take flight and join the battlefield!".** Lulu chanted to her two Pendulum Scale monsters. **"Appear, my beautiful Lyrical Luscinias! I Pendulum Summon".** Lulu shouted as she held her right hand into the air, with a white portal appear between her two monsters as four lights came down.

" **Come forth! Lyrical Luscinia - Zircon Tanager! Lyrical Luscinia - Tanzanite Wren! Lyrical Luscinia – Turquoise Warbler! Lyrical Luscinia – Cobalt Sparrow!''.** Lulu called out as her four monsters appeared on her field, flying in the sky together.

 **Lyrical Luscinia - Zircon Tanager ATK Points: 100.**

 **Lyrical Luscinia - Tanzanite Wren ATK Points: 0000.**

 **Lyrical Luscinia – Turquoise Warbler ATK Points: 100.**

 **Lyrical Luscinia – Cobalt Sparrow ATK Points: 0000.**

"I now Overlay my Level 1 Cobalt Sparrow, Turquoise Warbler, Tanzanite Wren and Zircon Tanager to build the Overlay network!''. Lulu called out as her four Monsters turned into 4 green lights that went into the air, before a Black portal appeared on the ground with a Strong Wind coming out which blew Lulu's hair, and dress in the breeze with the 4 green lights going into the Black Portal.

" **Birds with beautiful wings! Gather on the battlefield and take brilliant flight! Xyz Summon! Dance in the sky! Rank 1! Lyrical Luscinia - Assemble Nightingale!".** Lulu chanted as her Extra Deck opened and a card slotted out, which Lulu grabbed with her Right Hand's Index and middle fingers, before she placed the card on her Duel Blade, with Nightingale appearing from the Portal with four overlay units around her.

 **Lyrical Luscinia – Assemble Nightingale ATK Points: 0000.**

"For every Overlay unit that she has, Nightingale gains 100 ATK Points for everyone that she has!''. Lulu called out as Nightingale glowed for a second.

 **Lyrical Luscinia – Assemble Nightingale ATK Points: 0000 + 400 = 400.**

"Impressive Lulu, but that still won't be enough to defeat me. Nightingale can only attack four times and you don't know about my face down''. Shay said his sister as he knew that his sister can't win with what she has on her field at the moment. Lulu smiled at her brother. "Wrong Brother. Because now I will show you my secret weapon''. Lulu said as she started feeling excited to finally summon something she has been waiting for, making Shay look at his Sister confused.

Lulu then held her right hand into the air. "With the Rank 1 Lyrical Luscinia – Assemble Nightingale, I rebuild the Overlay Network!''. Lulu called out as Nightingale turned into a Bright green Light that went into the air with green feathers raining down. Shay's eyes widen in shock at what he was seeing. "No way!''. Shay called out in shock at seeing Lulu rebuild the Overlay Network.

" **Bird with newfound Beautiful feathers! Fly down and show your Feathers and new Beauty! XYZ summon! Fly Down! Rank 2! Lyrical Luscinia - United Nightingale!''.** Lulu called out as the Bright green Light opened to revel a new form of Nightingale.

Nightingale looks like her old form, with lots of changes. The helmet is gone, revealing long green hair that reaches down her waist, flowing in the breeze, also wearing a green necklace around her neck. She now has normal hands, with her wings now on her forearms, with the feathers sparkling like crystals that show a light green energy shower that rains down. Her shoulder armour is now shorter in appearance that only covers her shoulders. The lower part that covers her legs is now light green in appearance as well with five Overlay units around United Nightingale.

 **(Lyrical Luscinia - United Nightingale**

 **Attribute: Wind**

 **Rank: 2**

 **Winged Beast/ Xyz/ Effect**

 **2 or more "Lyrical Luscinia" monsters**

 **You can also Xyz Summon this card by using a "Lyrical Luscinia" Xyz Monster you control as Xyz Material, other than "Lyrical Luscinia - United Nightingale. (Xyz Materials attached to that monster also become Xyz Materials on this card.) This card gains 300 ATK for each Xyz Materials attached to it. This card can attack directly equal to the number of times each Battle Phase, up to the number of Xyz Materials attached to it. If this face-up card would be destroyed by battle or card effect, you can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card instead, also you take no battle damage and your opponent takes all battle damage this turn. If this face-up card would be attacked by an opponent's monster by battle, you can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card instead, negate the attack and gain Life Points equal to the opposing monster current ATK and this Card gains 100 ATK points equal to the Attacking Monster's Level.**

 **ATK: 0/ DEF: 0**

Shay stared at United Nightingale in shock, while Saya looked at her mother's new Monster in awe. "So, Beautiful''. Saya said in awe as she continued to look at United Nightingale. Lulu looked at Nightingale in awe as well, while Nightingale looked at her Mistress. "You're so beautiful, Nightingale''. Lulu said in awe from seeing her monster's new form. **"Thank you, Mistress''.** Nightingale said to her mistress, happy to hear her mistress's kind words. Lulu smiled at her Ace monster, before she looked back at Shay. "United Nightingale gains 300 ATK Points for every Overlay Unit she has. She has 5 Overlay units, which means she gains 1500 ATK Points!''. Lulu said as she explained her Ace's effect, while Nightingale Glowed Green for a second, with her hair flowing in the breeze.

 **Lyrical Luscinia - United Nightingale ATK Points: 0000 + 1500 = 1500.**

Shay took a step back in surprise at what he was seeing. "United Nightingale can attack directly and for every Overlay Unit she has. United Nightingale first attacks!''. Lulu called out as United Nightingale's wings started to glow green. "Lyrical Luscinia - Jade Cardinal's effect activates. When an Xyz Lyrical Luscinia battles, you take 200 Damage for every Overlay Unit she has. I hope you prepared for a surprise today, because you're gonna get one''. Lulu said as Jade Cardinal created glowing Green feathers in front of her, before she fired them at Shay, who tried to use his arms to protect himself.

 **Shay Life Points: 4000 – 200 X 5 = 1000 = 3000.**

"Now go United Nightingale. Give my Brother a nice blow away''. Lulu joked as United Nightingale unleashed her glowing wings, firing a Wind blow attack with Green Glowing Feathers in them. "I revel the Trap Card, **RaidRaptor – Sacrifice Protection** ''. Shay said as his face down card revealed itself.

 **(RaidRaptor – Sacrifice Protection/ Type: Trap/ Effect: You can sacrifice one RaidRaptor monster on your field and negate an Attack. If the Tributed monster was a RaidRaptor Xyz monster, you can add the monsters used to Xyz summon it to your hand.)**

"With this Trap. I can release one of my Force Strix and negate your attack. And since Force Strix is an Xyz monster, I can add the monsters used to Xyz summon it!''. Shay said as he explained his Trap's effect, with one of his Force Strix becoming a Red force shield that protected Shay from the Attack, while Shay added Singing Lanius and Sharp Lanius to his hands.

"Alright then. United Nightingale attacks again and you take another 1000 Points of damage!''. Lulu called out as her ace started her second attack, with Jade Cardinal unleashing another attack, with Shay using his hands again.

 **Shay Life Points: 3000 – 200 X 5 = 1000 = 2000.**

"I release my second Force Strix to block your second Attack''. Shay said as his second Force Strix disappeared to create a second force field, blocking United Nightingale's second attack, while adding Fuzzy Lanius and Singing Lanius to his hand.

"The third Attack!''. Lulu called out as United Nightingale prepared another attack, with Jade Cardinal releasing another feathers attack, making Shay use his hands again.

 **Shay Life Points: 2000 – 200 X 5 = 1000 = 1000.**

Shay's last Force Strix disappeared to create a force shield to Protect Shay, while Shay added Fuzzy Lanius and Vanishing Lanius to his hand. "I activate RaidRaptor – Xyz Raptor's effect from my hand!''. Shay said as he placed a card on his Duel Blade, with a RaidRaptor the same size as Vanishing Lanius appeared, being Black, Purple eyes and two talons.

 **(RaidRaptor – Xyz Raptor/ Attribute: Dark/ Level: 4/ ATK Points: 1900/ DEF Points: 1500/ Type: Winged beast/ Effect/ Effect: When you successfully negated an Opponent's attack, you can special summon this card from your hand with one RaidRaptor from your hand, use these two RaidRaptors to Xyz summon a RaidRaptor Xyz monster and end the battle Phase.)**

"I can summon this card along with the RaidRaptor – Sharp Lanius in my hand''. Shay said as he placed Sharp Lanius's card on his Duel Blade, with Sharp Lanius appearing on his field.

 **Raidraptor - Sharp Lanius ATK Points: 1700.**

"Now I can use Sharp Lanius and Xyz Raptor to Xyz summon!''. Shay called out as the two RaidRaptors turned into Dark Lights that went into the air, before a Black Portal appearing on the ground with the two Lights going in. **"Blaze with crimson light! Set aflame your thirsting wings to light my very soul! Xyz summon! Come forth, Rank 4! RaidRaptor – Blade Burner Falcon!''.** Shay chanted as he held a card in his right hand in the air, before he slammed it down on his Duel Blade, with an armoured bird, possessing Bladed Wings that extended behind its back that spread out with a Blade attached to its belly appeared with two overlay units around it.

 **RaidRaptor – Blade Burner Falcon ATK Points: 1000.**

"If my life points are 3000 less than my opponent's life points when Blade Burner Falcon is summoned, Blade Burner Falcon gains 3000 ATK Points!''. Shay said as he explained his monster's effect, with Blade Burner giving a loud Shriek with every Blade on its body gets set on fire.

 **RaidRaptor – Blade Burner Falcon ATK Points: 1000 + 3000 = 4000.**

Lulu smiled at seeing her brother summon one of his best monsters, while Saya looked at Blade Burner in awe. "I End my turn''. Lulu said as she ended her turn, having nothing to do.

 **Shay Life Points: 1000/ Number of cards in hand: 7.**

"I Draw!''. Shay said as he drawled his card and added to his hand. "I Summon RaidRaptor – Vanishing Lanius''. Shay said as he placed a card on his Duel Blade, with Vanishing Lanius appearing on his field.

 **RaidRaptor – Vanishing Lanius ATK Points: 1300.**

"I play Fuzzy Lanius's effect to summon him from my hand''. Shay continued to say as Fuzzy Lanius appeared on his field.

 **RaidRaptor – Fuzzy Lanius ATK Points: 500**

"I play Vanishing Lanius's effect to summon another RaidRaptor in my hand and I'll summon RaidRaptor – Mimicry Lanius!''. Shay said as he placed a card on his Duel Blade with a yellow RaidRaptor appearing on his field.

 **RaidRaptor – Mimicry Lanius ATK Points: 1100.**

"I Activate Mimicry Lanius's effect. When he is normal or Special summoned, I can increase all RaidRaptor's Levels by one!''. Shay said explaining his Monster's effect as Fuzzy Lanius, Vanishing Lanius and Mimicry Lanius's Levels went up.

 **RaidRaptor – Vanishing Lanius Level: 4 + 1 = 5.**

 **RaidRaptor – Mimicry Lanius Level: 4 + 1 = 5.**

 **RaidRaptor – Fuzzy Lanius Level: 4 + 1 = 5.**

"Now with the Level 5 RaidRaptor – Fuzzy Lanius, Mimicry Lanius and Vanishing Lanius, I create the Overlay network!''. Shay called out as Vanishing, Mimicry and Fuzzy Lanius turned into Black Lights that went up into the sky, with a Black Portal appearing on the ground in front of Shay, before the three lights went in. **"Ferocious falcon, break through this fierce battle and spread your wings! Destroy our gathering foes! Rank Up! I XYZ Summon! Come forth! Rank 5! Raid Raptors - Blaze Falcon!''.** Shay shouted out as he held a card in his right hand in the air, before he placed the card on his Duel Blade, with Blaze Falcon appearing on the field, with 3 overlay units around him.

 **RaidRaptor – Blaze Falcon ATK Points: 1000.**

"I play Blaze Falcon's effect. Now by getting rid of an Overlay unit, Blaze Falcon can destroy all Special summoned monsters you control!''. Shay said as Blaze Falcon absorbed an Overlay unit, before Red armoured feathers came out and started firing Blue Blasts at United Nightingale.

"I activate United Nightingale's effect. By getting rid of an Overlay unit, United Nightingale's destruction is negated!''. Lulu called out as United Nightingale absorbed an overlay unit and created a Green Tornado that surrounded Nightingale, protecting her from Blaze Falcon's attack. "However, Nightingale lost an Overlay unit and loses 300 ATK Points''. Shay said as he reminded Lulu about Nightingale's effect.

 **Lyrical Luscinia - United Nightingale ATK Points: 1500 – 300 = 1200.**

"Blaze Falcon can attack you directly. Go Blaze Falcon. Attack Lulu!''. Shay shouted out as Blaze Falcon fired more amour feathers, only this time at Lulu, with Lulu using her arms to shield herself this time.

 **Lulu Life Points: 4000 – 1000 = 3000.**

"When Blaze Falcon successfully deals damage, I can select a monster you control and destroy it!''. Shay said as he feathers explained his monster's effect, with Blaze Falcon releasing more armoured feathers at United Nightingale. "I play United Nightingale's effect once more!''. Lulu called out as another Overlay unit was absorbed by Nightingale, who created another Tornado to protect herself.

 **Lyrical Luscinia - United Nightingale ATK Points: 1200 – 300 = 900.**

Lulu smiled at her brother. "Still as strong as ever. However, I'm gonna win this Duel. If you attack Nightingale with Blade Burner Falcon, I can get rid of an Overlay unit, prevent her Destruction and negate all Damage and you take the damage instead''. Lulu said to her brother, thinking she finally have her brother cornered. Shay however, smirked at Lulu. "Not this time. I play the Quick Play Spell, **RaidRaptor – Descend Strike**!''. Shay said as he slotted in a card in his Duel Disk, with a Spell appearing on his field.

 **(RaidRaptor – Descend Strike/ Type: Quick Play Spell/ Effect: If you control a RaidRaptor Xyz monster that has Overlay units, by detaching an Overlay unit, the Selected RaidRaptor can attack your opponent Directly. This card also negates all your opponent's monster effects for the rest of this turn.)**

Lulu's eyes widen in shock. "Oh no''. Lulu said in shock from seeing that Spell. "If I control a RaidRaptor Xyz monster, by getting rid of an Overlay Unit, Blade Burner Falcon can now attack you directly!''. Shay said as he explained his Spell's effect, with Blade Burner Falcon absorbing one of its Overlay Units. "Battle! Blade Burner Falcon attacks you directly, Lulu!''. Shay called out as Blade Burner Falcon descended into the fire, before it started to gather Fire energy in its mouth, before he unleashed it onto the ground in front of Lulu, creating a powerful red explosion.

"Ahhhh!''. Lulu shouted out as she held her arms in front of her to protect herself from the shockwaves, with her Life Points going down.

 **Lulu Life Points: 3000 – 4000 = 0000.**

Shay and Lulu's Duel Blades deactivated as their monsters disappeared. Lulu collapsed to her knees, sad that she was almost close to defeating her brother, but failed.

Saya got up from the sand and went over to her mother. "You did great Mummy. You almost won, but it was still a great Duel''. Saya said to her mother, enjoying the Duel that Lulu had against her brother. Lulu looked at her daughter and saw the happy smile on Saya's face, making Lulu smile back at Saya. Lulu then picked up Saya as she held her daughter close, while standing up.

Shay watched Lulu and Saya with a smile on his face. Lulu and Shay then walked back to Ash's house, with Lulu continuing to hold Saya as they entered. Ash and Rin were still in the garage when Lulu, Saya and Shay entered. Soon Ash and Rin came out, with Rin going over to Saya and Lulu as they spend some girl time together. "Shay. Can we talk''. Ash said to Shay, wanting to tell Shay something important. Shay took notice of Ash's serious face and nodded to Ash, before they both went outside of the house.

Ash and Shay were now outside at the beach, looking at the water as the sun's shine shined on it. Ash had his arms in his pockets, while Shay had his arms crossed. "Satoshi, what seems so important that you needed to tell me?" Shay asked his comrade and childhood friend. "It involves Lulu, and the Four Dimensions." Ash replied to Shay, getting his full attention. "Lulu? Four Dimensions? Where are you going with this?" Shay asked in worry about his leader and friend. When Satoshi has something to tell, he never lied or joke about it in a way.

"It's not just that. This also involves Saya, Leo Akaba, and myself." Ash continued to explain the whole truth. "What does Saya, Leo Akaba, and you got to do with this?" Shay asked, now looking more confuse than ever. "Did you know that the Four Dimensions used be a united world known as the Original Dimension?" Ash asked Shay about his origins, along with everyone else that lived. "United World? Original Dimension? Never heard of it." Shay asked in disbelief with Wide eyes.

"I thought not. You see, The Original Dimension used to be a peaceful place until something terrible happened that cause it to become the Four Dimensions." Ash explained to his friend about the Original Dimension. "Okay, but what does Lulu, Saya, Leo Akaba, and you got to do with this 'Original Dimension'?" Shay said, thinking Ash is maybe crazy right now.

"What if I told you that Lulu used to be one person named Ray Akaba that lived in the Original Dimension?" Ash asked, causing Shay to look at him incredulously. "Satoshi, if this is some joke, then I'm not laughing!" Shay cried as he narrowed his eyes at his friend. "Do you expect me to believe that Lulu used to be one person named Ray Akaba!" Shay continued as Ash looked at him with a neutral expression on his face. "It's the truth, not to mention, do you ever wonder how she ended up with that bracelet on her arm?" Ash asked again, as Shay wanted to answer, but nothing came out of his mouth.

"I also forgot to mention that I also came from the Original Dimension, and Ray is my childhood friend and wife." Ash said, getting Shay to widen his eyes in disbelief. "Your wife?! But what does Saya and Leo Akaba have to do with this as well?!" Shay cried as he continued to listen. "I'm getting to that. You see, Leo Akaba is also the father of Ray Akaba, and Saya is also my biological daughter, along with Ray being her birth mother." Ash explained, as Shay is speechless as to what he heard so far. If what Satoshi said is true, then Leo Akaba is also the father of Lulu, and grandfather of Saya by default, and he didn't like the idea about being related to Leo Akaba one bit.

"You need time to adjust to this. Also, Lulu and Saya knows the truth as well''. Ash said to Shay as he turned around and started walking back to the house. Shay's eyes widen in shock again, before he turned around and started walking back to the house.

Ash, Shay, Lulu, Rin and Saya spent the next 2 hours together, watching TV, Duel against each other for fun and more. Lulu, Saya and Rin went to the Beach to have a swim, while Shay and Ash stay in the house to work on their Decks, Ash's Duel Runner, watching some MA-15 movies, talk about what they have been doing and eat a sneak when watching. Soon Lulu, Rin and Saya came back and took a shower, before they put their clothes back on. Ash than remembered something important that he promised to his law family.

Ash than left Shay's side at the Kitchen table and went over to Saya, who was watching a cartoon for children on the couch. "Hey Saya''. Ash said, getting Saya's attention who looked at him with a smile. "What is it, Daddy''. Saya said to Ash with a happy smile on her face. "Do you want to see some of your Mother's family. They want to meet you''. Ash asked Saya if she wanted to see the Akabas. Saya's eyes sparkled at what Ash said. "Yes please''. Saya said to her father, feeling so happy, making Ash smile.

Ash then turn the TV off and went up to Lulu and Rin who were seating on the other couch. "I'm gonna take Saya out for some time alone. Is that okay with you two''? Ash said to Lulu and Rin, hoping that they didn't mind that Ash would take Saya out. Lulu and Rin looked surprised at Ash's request, but nodded to him. "Alright, just be careful''. Lulu said to her lover, asking him to be careful out there. "And be back before the Sun starts to set''. Rin said to Ash, telling him to be back with Saya before the sun sets. Ash nodded to both girls with a smile, before he kissed them on the checks, making all three of them blush.

Ash then held Saya's left hand with his right as they walked outside the house, before Crimson Fire appeared over Ash and Saya for 5 seconds, before it disappeared to revel that they were gone.

* * *

 **(At LDS Tower)**

Crimson fire appeared in an alleyway next to LDS Tower, before it disappeared to revel Ash and Saya still holding hands together. Ash than guided Saya out of the alleyway and walked to LDS Tower, with Saya still holding his hand.

"Daddy, where are we going?" Saya asked her father, curious about where they're going right now. "We're just going to meet some relatives at that tower, Saya." Ash answered his daughter, wanting her to meet Declan, Henrietta, and especially Riley. "Are they nice people?" Saya asked her father, wondering if the relatives are nice. "In a way, they are, but I know you'll like Riley very much." Ash said to his daughter, just as they entered the building.

Meanwhile in Declan's office, Declan, Henrietta, and Riley were discussing important matters that involves Duel Academy and preparing this Dimension for war. Declan was seating on his chair next to his office table, Henrietta was standing in front of the table and Riley was next to Henrietta, holding the Toy Dragon that Ash gave her. Just then, a knock at the door was heard, getting the attention of everyone in the room. "Come in." Declan said as the door opened, and Ash came in, along with holding a little girl's. "Ash, this is unexpected. What are you doing here?" Declan asked his brother-in-law, surprised to have a surprise visit from him. "And who is that little girl with you?" Henrietta asked as everyone also payed attention to the little girl holding Ash's hand.

"Just visiting, along with introducing Saya to all of you." Ash replied, as everyone in the room widen their eyes in surprise at the now introduced Saya, who waved and smiled at them, with her eyes closed. "That's Saya?! The daughter you mentioned to us earlier?!" Henrietta cried, though she won't admit this, she does find Saya cute to look at. Saya then let go of her father's hand as she walked to where Riley was at the moment. "Hi! My name is Saya! May I ask who you are?" Saya introduced herself to Riley, who looked a little bit nervous at first. "R-R-Riley." Riley stuttered as she was not used to this new person who is very close to her at the moment. Riley. That's a nice name." Saya said as she smiled happily.

"Y-Y-You really think so?" Riley asked, now feeling a little comfortable now. "That's right. Do you want to play with me?" Saya asked kindly to Riley. "Okay." Riley replied as she and Saya went to another part of the office to play for a bit. Henrietta and Declan watch in surprise as Saya easily talked with Riley and now playing with each other, as Ash watch his daughter and Riley interact with one another at this moment.

5 minutes later, Saya and Riley were still playing together, with both girls smiling now. Ash, Henrietta and Declan continued to watch, with smiles on their faces. "Saya is a gifted girl. She became fast friends with Riley and even made her smile''. Declan said as he watched his niece and sister with a Smile. Ash nodded to Declan without looking at him.

Ash then looked at Declan. "Sense you both know about the Four Dimensions and original dimension, do you also want to know that Ray was also separating herself as well?" Ash asked, getting the attention of Declan and Henrietta. Sense Ash mentioned the Four Dimensions used to be known as the Original Dimension, hearing about Ray being separated somehow got their full attention. "What do you mean?" Declan asked, wondering where Ash is going with this idea.

"What I'm saying is that Ray also split herself into four girls that live in the Four Dimensions." Ash explained as he put his hands in his pockets, surprising and shocking Declan and Henrietta about this information. "Are you sure about this?!" Henrietta asked, not sure what to believe in any of this. "Oh, I'm sure alright. After all I was also there when Ray split herself, along with Zarc." Ash continued, getting Declan and Henrietta to look at him strangely about Zarc being mentioned. "Zarc? Who is Zarc?" Declan asked, wanting to know this person as well.

"Zarc is another person in lived in the Original Dimension, and he got split into four boys as well." Ash explained to his law family, telling them that Zarc was spilt as well. "I see, but where are these people now?" Declan asked his brother-in-law, wanting every detail. "That's simple, you probably already know about them without even realizing it." Ash said, getting Declan and Henrietta confuse. "What do you mean by that?" Henrietta asked, confuse about what Ash said. "You already met one of Ray's reincarnations, who is Zuzu Boyle that lives in this Dimension." Ash continued, getting shock reactions from Declan and his mother. If that's true, then that would mean there were three more girls that Ray's reincarnations as well.

"What?! If that's true, then who are the other girls?!" Henrietta cried in disbelief, wanting to know who the other pieces of Ray are. "That's easy. The other girls are Lulu of the Xyz Dimension, Rin of the Synchro Dimension, and Celina of the Fusion Dimension." Ash said, getting Declan to widen his eyes a bit at the last girl mentioned. "And how do you know this?" Henrietta asked suspiciously at Ash about him knowing that Lulu, Rin and Celina are the last pieces. "I already met all of them." Ash replied, surprising them at this fact, while Declan wasn't since he met Lulu last night.

"I see, and I just remembered something." Declan said, getting Ash and his mother to look at him. "Really?" Ash asked curiously at what Declan remembered. "Yes, you see, I accidentally met Celina years ago when I was looking for my father and learning about the Four Dimensions. I also remember looking at his files as well and stumble upon a file that involved Celina and a boy named Yuri." Declan answered, causing Ash to narrow his eyes a and forming fists at the boy mention.

"Interesting, and do you know that Yuri is a reincarnation of Zarc?" Ash replied to his law family, knowing that Yuri was the fusion piece. This fact surprised Henrietta and Declan again at the information. That's interesting, and do you perhaps know the other reincarnations as well, I presume?" Declan stated, wanting to know if Ash knows the other pieces of Zarc. "I do, and you already met one of them, which is Yuya Sakaki." Ash replied, surprising the Akabas again at what they heard. "Really? And who are the other two?" Henrietta asked, wanting to know more. "Their names are Yuto of the Xyz Dimension, and Yugo of the Synchro Dimension, who happens to be friends of mine." Ash answered as he revealed more information needed for this matter.

Declan and Henrietta still looked shocked. "Also, I think the reason why Leo is invading the other dimensions is because he wants to resurrect Ray''. Ash said, telling his law family that he thinks he knows Leo's goal. Declan and Henrietta looked at Ash with full attention. "What makes you say that''. Declan said to his brother-in-law, wondering why Ash thinks that is his father's goal. Ash broke eye contact as he looked away. "After Ray's mother passed away, Ray was everything that Leo had. Leo probably blames himself that the original dimension was destroyed as well''. Ash said, remembering bad memories of how Ray's mother died, making Declan and Henrietta widen their eyes to hear that Ray's mother passed away.

"What do you mean that Leo blames himself for the destruction of the original Dimension''. Henrietta said to Ash, shocked that Leo's wife died and why Leo blames himself for the destruction of the united world. Ash still didn't look at them. "If it's alright with you guys. I would like to not talk anymore about the destruction of the Original world anymore''. Ash said to his Law family, not wanting to talk about his home dimension anymore.

Declan and Henrietta took notice of Ash's face of pain on his face, so they decided to let it go. "Alright. You can tell us later''. Declan said as he knew not to force Ash to tell something when his not ready yet.

Ash looked at Declan. "Thanks''. Ash said, thanking his brother-in-law for not forcing him to tell them about the destruction of the United world. Ash then looked at Saya and Riley, seeing them still playing together, only Riley was sharing his toy dragon with Saya. "Saya! Time to go home''. Ash said to get his daughter's attention, causing both girls to look at him. "Okay, Daddy''. Saya said to her father, before she gave Riley back her toy dragon and stood up. "I really had fun Riley. Hope we get to have more fun together soon''. Saya said to Riley, smiling happily at Riley, who smiled back at Saya.

Saya then walked back to Ash and held his right hand with her left hand. "Bye Uncle, grandma''. Saya said saying goodbye to Declan and Henrietta with smile. Declan and Henrietta looked surprised at how Saya just accepted them as her family so easily. "B-Bye''. Declan and Henrietta said to Saya, starting to feel nervous at how nice Saya is. Saya continued to smile at Declan and Henrietta, before she and Ash walked out of the office and down of LDS tower and back outside, before they walked back into the alleyway, before crimson fire appeared over them, before it disappeared to revel that Ash and Saya were gone.

* * *

 **(At Ash's house)**

Crimson fire appeared in front of Ash's house, before it disappeared to revel Ash and Saya still holding hands. "Did you enjoy your time with Riley, Saya''. Ash asked his daughter, asking if she enjoyed her time with Riley, while continuing to hold her hand. Saya smiled at Ash. "Riley was fun to play with''. Saya said to her father, having fun with Riley, making Ash smile at her.

Ash then walked up to the front door and opened it. "We're back!''. Ash shouted out for Lulu, Shay and Rin to hear. Ash and Saya walked to the living room and saw Lulu and Rin working on their decks on the couch, while Shay was standing up and surprisingly talking to Yuto who was in the house. Saya's eyes light up when she saw Yuto. "Uncle Yuto!''. Saya shouted out as she let go of her father's hand and ran up to Yuto. Saya's shout caught everyone's attention, while Yuto looked down to see Saya run up to him and hug him. "Hey Saya''. Yuto said to Saya with a smile, while rubbing her head with his left hand.

Ash smiled at seeing this, before he walked up to Yuto, with Yuto looking at his leader. "Shay called you here didn't he. Well just don't break anything''. Ash said to Yuto, asking him not to break anything, with Yuto nodding to his leader.

1 hour passed since Ash and Saya came back. Saya spend time catching up with Saya, Shay and Ash having a practice duel and Rin and Lulu went upstairs to try out more clothes that Ash bought for them. However, Ash's Duel Disk started ringing when he was watching an MA15 Movie with Shay, making Ash bring it out from his jacket's pocket, only to see that it was a massage from Zuzu.

"Met me at the park. It's urgent so come as soon as you can. From Zuzu''. Ash said as he read the letter, before he got up from the couch, getting Shay's attention. "Something's come up. I'll be back as soon as I can''. Ash said to Shay, telling him that he has to go, with Shay nodding to him. Crimson fire then appeared over Ash, before it disappeared to revel Ash was gone.

* * *

 **(At Paradise City)**

Crimson fire appeared in an Alleyway, scaring straw cats away, before the crimson fire disappeared to revel Ash, who put his hands in his jacket's pockets and walked out of the alleyway and into the streets of Paradise city, heading for the park.

Moon Eyes and Silver Eyes then appeared in spirit form, next to Ash. **"My Lord. Are you sure that you should go to her''?** Silver Eyes said to Ash, thinking that Ash shouldn't go to Zuzu, since she'll be asking questions. **"His right. She'll be asking questions about your comrades and how your connected to this''.** Moon Eyes said to Ash, concerned on what might happen. Ash looked at his two monsters, as he kept walking. "I understand your concern, but we can't hide the truth forever''. Ash said to his Dragons, accepting their concern, but won't walk away. Moon Eyes and Silver Eyes stared at Ash for a few seconds, before they nodded and went back to the spirit world, leaving Ash to continue walking to the park.

Ash then arrived to see Zuzu at the park right now, with the sun starting to set. "Alright, I'm here. Now, what is it you want to talk about, Zuzu?" Ash asked, curious about what this is about. "Ash, I want the truth." Zuzu said in a serious tone to her boyfriend. This confused Ash for a bit.

"The truth? What truth?" Ash asked, wanting to know where this is going. "The truth that involves Yuto and his friend, and how your connected to all of this!" Zuzu cried, causing Ash to widen his eyes in surprise about Yuto and Shay being mentioned. Ash then sighed because he knew the truth would have to come out eventually in time. "I knew this would come to this." Ash replied with a hand on his face. He then faces Zuzu with a solemn expression showing pain and sadness.

"Very well, but on one condition." Ash answered, getting a confuse expression of Zuzu. "Condition? What condition?" Zuzu asked on where Ash was going with this. Ash then prepared and activated his Duel Disk in front of Zuzu, while slotting in his deck. "Duel me, and you'll eventually learn the truth." Ash replied with a serious tone. Zuzu was surprised at first, then narrowed her eyes in determination. "Okay. If duelling you would lead to the truth, then I'll do it!" Zuzu declared as she prepared and activated her duel disk as well.

" **Duel!''.** Ash and Zuzu shouted out as they drawled five cards from their decks.

 **Ash Life Points: 4000/ Number of cards in hand: 5**

 **Zuzu Life Points: 4000/ Number of cards in hand: 5.**

"I'll take the first move''. Ash said as he looked through his hand. "I'll summon White Dragon – Lancer!''. Ash said as he placed a card on his Duel Blade, with Lancer appearing on his field.

 **White Dragon – Lancer ATK Points: 1800.**

"I end my turn''. Ash said as he ended his turn, with him holding his right hand out.

 **Zuzu Life Points: 4000/ Number of cards in hand: 5.**

"ASH/ ZUZU!''. Ash and Zuzu heard voices said, causing them to turn to see Yuya, Krystal, Skip, Gong, Sora, Tate, Ally, Fredrick and Yuya's mother coming running up to the park. Ash let out a smile smiling at seeing them, especially when he saw Krystal holding Yuya's right hand with her left hand, while Zuzu kept her focus on the Duel, wanting to know the truth about Ash.

* * *

 **(Flashback)**

Zuzu was talking to the boy with the same face as Yuya in an alleyway, who is called Yuto. Yuto just told her about who he is, about how Fusion is his enemy and how he and his friend is trying to save Shay's little sister. "Wait, but what about Ash. How do you know Ash and why does he seem to know you''. Zuzu asked Yuto, wanting to know Ash's connection to Yuto and Shay. Yuto's eyes widen a bit, before he gained a sad look. "Ash's real name isn't Ash. His real name is Satoshi and his our leader who leads us against our enemy''. Yuto said to Zuzu, telling her Ash's real name and that he is Yuto's leader.

Zuzu's eyes widen at what Yuto said. "Satoshi was the one who inspired us to fight back against our enemies. However, one year ago, Satoshi disappeared without a trace''. Yuto said as he remembered the day where Ash disappeared, causing Zuzu's eyes to widen even more. "That's all I can tell you. If you want the truth, you'll have to ask him yourself''. Yuto said to Zuzu, telling her that she'll have to get the truth from Ash, before wind started to pick up, causing Zuzu to raise her hands, before the wind disappeared to revel that Yuto was gone.

 **(Flashback end)**

* * *

"I don't know what your connection to Yuto is, Ash. But today I'm gonna find out''. Zuzu thought to herself as she prepared her move. "I draw!''. Zuzu said as she drawled the top card of her deck, before she added it to her hand. Zuzu then picked another card in her hand and held it with her right hand's index and middle fingers. "I activate the spell card, Polymerization!''. Zuzu shouted out as she slotted her spell card in her Duel Disk, with the spell appearing on her field.

Ash eyes narrowed a bit at seeing the spell. "With Polymerization's power, I fuse Opera the Melodious Diva and Tamtam the Melodious Diva!''. Zuzu cried out as a small girl wearing a dress and another young girl appeared on her field. **"With these two Divas, I can create a new tune. I fusion summon! Schuberta the Melodious Maestra!''.** Zuzu shouted out as her two monsters fused together to form Zuzu's fusion monster, that had orange long hair and wearing a dress.

 **Schuberta the Melodious Maestra ATK Points: 2400.**

Yuya and the others cheered for Zuzu, after seeing her Fusion summon, while Ash was impressed a little. "Opera and Tamtam's Effects activate. When Tamtam is used for a Fusion summon, I can decrease my fusion monster's ATK points by 500, you take 500 points of damage!" Zuzu shouted out as Schuberta fired a music sound wave attack at Ash from her wand, while Ash didn't flinch.

 **Ash life points: 4000 – 500 = 3500.**

 **Schuberta the Melodious Maestra ATK points: 2400 – 500 = 1900.**

"Now Opera's effect activates. When she is used for a Fusion summon, all Melodious monsters now can't be destroyed by battle or card effects for this turn!''. Zuzu said as she explained her monster's effect, before she picked a card from her hand and placed it on her Duel Blade. "Now I summon Aria the Melodious Diva!''. Zuzu cried out as her monster appeared on her field.

 **Aria the Melodious Diva ATK Points: 1600.**

"Now since I control a Melodious monster on my field, I'm allowed to summon Sonata the Melodious Diva!''. Zuzu said as she picked another card from her hand and placed it on her duel blade, with Sonata appearing on her field.

 **Sonata the Melodious Diva ATK Points: 1200.**

"When Sonata is summoned through her effect, all Fairy type monsters gain 500 ATK Points!''. Zuzu as all three of her monsters glowed light blue.

 **Schuberta the Melodious Maestra ATK Points: 1900 + 500 = 2400.**

 **Aria the Melodious Diva ATK Points: 1600 + 500 = 2100.**

 **Sonata the Melodious Diva ATK Points: 1200 + 500 = 1700.**

Ash didn't show any concern on his face, but he did have an impressed look. "Schuberta attacks White Dragon – Lancer. Time to hear a nice song!''. Zuzu called out as Schuberta unleashed a Musical wave attack at Lancer from her wand, hitting Lancer on the stomach, who exploded in a white explosion, making Ash's jacket and scarf flow in the breeze. **(2400 – 1800 = 600)**

 **Ash Life Points: 3500 – 600 = 2900.**

"Now Aria attacks you directly, Ash!''. Zuzu shouted out as Aria prepared to attack Ash, who still didn't show any concern on his face, but he did smirk. "I activate White Dragon –Silver Wing's effect from my hand!''. Ash cried out as he held his card with his right hand's index and middle fingers. "When I'm attacked directly, I can special summon this card from my hand and end the battle phase''. Ash continued to say, before he placed on his Duel Blade, with Silver Wing appearing on his field, roaring at Aria, causing her to get scared and back off.

 **White Dragon – Silver Wing ATK Points: 1800.**

Zuzu granted her teeth when she saw this. "I end my turn here. Your move''. Zuzu said as she ended her turn. "Opera's effect ends as well''. Zuzu continued as her monster's effect ended.

 **Ash Life Points: 2900/ Number of cards in hand: 3**

"I draw!''. Ash shouted out as he drawled his card from his deck with his right hand, before he looked at it and added it to his hand. Ash then looked at Zuzu. "My connection with Yuto and Shay stars a really long time ago. Even before I met you all''. Ash said to Zuzu with everyone else listening, begging to tell about his connection to Shay and Yuto.

Everyone was confused at what Ash was saying, but Zuzu listen carefully. "What is Ash talking about? Who is Shay and Yuto''. Krystal said confused at what Ash is saying. "Gong doesn't know, but Gong thinks that we're gonna find out''. Gong said as he carefully watched the duel. Everyone else payed close attention.

"We were childhood friends, dreaming to become pro Duellists someday. We lived in a place that was like a dream come true''. Ash said as he started to explain, causing Zuzu to look at him confused. "A place that was like a dream come true?''. Zuzu said confused about what Ash said. "The name of this place was called Heartland. In heartland, everyone was happy. Duelling with smiles on their faces and always happy. It became a happier place when my teacher, Yusho Sakaki came and showed us true smiles''. Ash said as he went through memory lane where everyone was happy and when Yusho made the city smile.

Everyone, but Zuzu, Krystal and Sora's eyes widen at what Ash said. "My dad''. Yuya said in shock that Ash was actually the student of his father. "Yusho went somewhere else to bring smiles''. Skip said in shock, now knowing where Yusho went 3 years ago. Yuya's mother had wide eyes of shock as well.

"My teacher showed us how to smile, which amazed me when I saw him. He took me as his student and I learned Entertainment Duelling and how to make people smile''. Ash said as he remembered his times with Yusho, being taught to make people smile. Zuzu smiled at hearing her uncle taught her boyfriend how to make people smile.

"Heartland was at peace, until something terrible happened that made us lose our smiles''. Ash said as he remembered the day where the Invasion started, causing everyone to look at him, noticing his serious look. "What happened''. Zuzu said, wanting to know what happened in heartland. "That's something that will have to wait''. Ash said to Zuzu, losing his smile at remembering the good times. Ash than picked a card from his hand and held it out with his right hand's index, middle and ring finger. "I activate the spell card, White Dragon – Dragon's call!''. Ash shouted out as he slotted the card into his Duel Disk with the spell appearing on his field.

"When I control only one White Dragon Monster on my field, I can special summon one White Dragon monster from my deck or hand with a lower Level!''. Ash said as he explained his spell's effect, with a card slotting out of his deck, which Ash grabbed with his right hand's index and middle fingers. "I call out White Dragon – Enforcer!''. Ash shouted out as he placed the card on his Duel Blade, with White Dragon – Enforcer appearing on his field.

 **White Dragon – Enforcer ATK Points: 1000.**

"Now I'll normal summon White Dragon – Light Blue Wing''. Ash said as he placed another card on his field, with Light Blue Wing appearing on his field.

 **White Dragon – Light Blue Wing ATK Points: 1900.**

"Now with White Dragon – Enforcer and White Dragon – Silver Wing, I fuse them together for Contact Fusion!''. Ash said as he held his right hand into the air, with both Silver Wing and Enforcer taking to the air. Everyone's eyes widen at what they are seeing, while Sora dropped his lollypop. "Contact Fusion?''. Zuzu said in confusion, never hearing about this before. "Contact Fusion is where you can fuse without Polymerization''. Ash said as he explained about Contact Fusion, making everyone widen their eyes.

Ash's two Dragons then glowed purple as they started to merge together. **"Two Dragons of White, merge together and show your combined strength! Become the path its Light shine upon!''.** Ash chanted as his Extra deck opened and a card slotted out, with Ash grabbing the card with his right hand's index and middle fingers. **"I Fusion summon! White Dragon – Ascalon!''.** Ash shouted out as he placed the card on his duel blade, with a Sneak like White Dragon appeared, having the body of a sneak with two Dragon wings on back and Dragon head with Silver eyes and glowing Purple lings going from the head all the way down to the tail. Ash's new Dragon let out a roar.

 **(White Dragon - Ascalon (LV7 ATK 2400 DEF 2000) Light**

 **Dragon/Fusion/Effect**

 **1 White Dragon monster + 1 dragon type monster**

 **Effect: You can special summon this card from the extra deck by sending the appropriate fusion material from the field to the graveyard (you do not use polymirazation), this card gains 500 attack for each dragon type monster on the field, not excluding this card and in both players graveyard. This card can attack all monsters the opponent controls once.**

Everyone looked at Ash's new dragon in awe. "Ascalon's effect activates. This card gains 500 ATK Points for every Dragon type monster on the field or in a graveyards. Silver Wing was sent to the Extra Deck, which means Ascalon gains 1000 ATK Points for Enforcer and Light Blue Wings!''. Ash said as he explained his Dragon's effect, with Ascalon's glowing lings on its body glow even brighter.

 **White Dragon – Ascalon ATK Points: 2400 + 1000 = 3400.**

"Batlle! Ascalon attacks Schuberta!''. Ash called out as Ascalon wrapped around Schuberta's body, squishing her, before Schuberta shattered. **(3400 – 2400 = 1000)**

 **Zuzu Life Points: 4000 – 1000 = 3000.**

"Ascalon can attack all monsters my opponent controls. Now attack Aria!''. Ash cried out as Ascalon wrapped itself this time around Aria, squishing her, before Aria shattered. **(3400 – 2100 = 1300)**

 **Zuzu Life Points: 3000 – 1300 = 1700.**

"Now Light Blue Wing attacks Sonata!''. Ash shouted out as Light Blue Wing fired a Blue Dragon Blast attack from his mouth, striking Sonata in the stomach, destroying her and creating a Light Blue Explosion. **(1900 – 1700 = 200.)**

 **Zuzu Life Points: 1700 – 200 = 1500.**

"I'll end my turn with a face down card!''. Ash said as he held a card in his right hand's index and middle fingers, before he slotted it in his Duel Disk.

 **Zuzu Life Points: 1500/ Number of cards in hand: 1.**

"Talk about a complete change around''. Skip said, as he couldn't believe that Ash just changed the side of the Duel to him. "This just shows that Ash is a really great Duellist''. Yuya's mother said as she was really impressed at Ash's skills. "I draw!''. Zuzu shouted out as she drawled her card from her deck and added it to her hand. "I summon Soprano the Melodious Songstress!''. Zuzu said as she placed her card on her duel blade with Soprano appearing on her field.

 **Soprano the Melodious Songstress ATK Points: 1400.**

"I now summon Red Flower the Melodious Diva from my hand!''. Zuzu said as she summoned the last card in her hand, which is another woman, only red hair, blue eyes, wearing a red dress with a Red flower in her hair.

 **(Red Flower the Melodious Diva/ Attribute: Light/ Level 4/ ATK Points: 1500/ DEF Points: 1000/Type: Fairy/ Effect/ Effect: This card can be used to fusion summon any Melodious monster from the Extra deck. If the Melodious Fusion monster that was summoned from using this card as a Fusion material is destroyed, you can special summon one Melodious monster from your graveyard and add One Melodious monster from your deck to your hand. You can special summon this card when you only have one Melodious monster on your field)**

"I now activate Soprano's Effect. I can fuse her with a Melodious monster from my field!''. Zuzu said as her two monsters started to glow, with Ash starting to get excited. **"Two Songstress Divas fuse your beautiful music together and create a new tune! I fusion summon! Bloom Diva the Melodious Choir!''.** Zuzu chanted as her extra deck opened and a card slotted out, which Zuzu grabbed and placed it on her duel blade, before a Flower appeared on her field that bloomed to show Bloom Diva the Melodious Choir on her field.

 **Bloom Diva the Melodious Choir ATK Points: 1000.**

"THAT'S MY LITTLE GIRL!''. Skip shouted out as he was crying tears of joy from his eyes at seeing Zuzu fusion summon again. Ash smiled at seeing Bloom Diva, showing how much Zuzu has grown. "Bloom Diva attacks White Dragon – Asclon!''. Zuzu shouted out as Bloom Diva unleashed her song attack at Asclon, who tried to charge at Bloom Diva. "When Bloom Diva attacks, she cannot be destroyed and I don't take damage. In addition, when she battles a monster that was special summoned, you take damage equal to the different between their attack points. Since Asclon has 3400 ATK Points and Bloom Dive has 1000 ATK Points, you take 2400 points of damage!''. Zuzu shouted out as she explained her monster's effect, with sound wave attacks heading to Ash, who still had a smile on his face.

"I activate White Dragon – Life Dragon's effect from my hand!''. Ash said as he held his last card in his right hand's index, middle and ring fingers. "When I'm about to take battle damage or effect damage, I can special summon this card from my hand, and negate the effect damage and I gain Life points instead!''. Ash explained as he placed the card on his Duel Blade, with a force field appearing around him, blocking the song wave attack, creating Yellow sparkles that shined on Ash, increasing his life Points, with the force field changing into White Dragon – Life Dragon, who roared.

 **(White Dragon – Life Dragon/ Attribute: Light/ Level: 4/ ATK Points: 1700/ DEF Points: 1200/ Type: Dragon/ Pendulum/ Tuner/ Effect/ Pendulum Scale: 0/ Pendulum effect: This card can only be used to Pendulum summon White Dragon Monsters. As long as there are White Dragon Monsters on your field, all effect or battle damage is negated and you gain Life Points equal to the same amount and draw 1 card for every 300 Points of Damage you would have taken/ Effect: When you're about to take Battle or Effect damage, you can special summon this card and negate the damage and gain life Points instead. When this card destroys an opponent's monster, you gain 200 Life Points X its level.)**

 **Ash Life Points: 2900 + 2400 = 5300.**

Zuzu granted her teeth at seeing this. "However, your Asclon is destroyed through Bloom Diva's effect''. Zuzu said as Asclon was destroyed through Bloom Diva's attack. "I activate the Trap card, White Dragon – Blessing from the dead''. Ash said as his face down card revealed itself.

 **(White Dragon – Blessing from the Dead/ Type: Trap/ Effect: When a White Dragon Monster you control is destroyed through battle or a card effect, you can draw one card for every 2 levels the destroyed White Dragon Monster has.)**

"When a White Dragon Monster I control is destroyed through an effect or battle, I can draw 1 card for every 2 levels that destroyed White Dragon monster controls''. Ash said as his Deck glowed, before Ash placed his right hand on his deck and drawled three cards. "Since Asclon was level 7, I get to draw 3 cards!''. Ash said as he added his three cards to his hand. Zuzu looked at the field, seeing that she has nothing left to do. "Your move!''. Zuzu said to her boyfriend, ending her turn.

 **Ash Life Points: 5300/ Number of cards in hand: three.**

"I draw!''. Ash shouted out as he drawled his card from his deck and added it to his hand. "Heartland was in peace, till one day people appeared out of nowhere and started to invade our home and teared our home apart''. Ash said as he explained more of his connection to Yuto and Shay, with his eyes starting to look sad. What Ash said, caused everyone to widen their eyes in shock. "Invade''. Everyone, but Ash and Sora said, with Sora smirking at what Ash said.

"They destroyed our home, our families and took away our smiles''. Ash said as he explained more of his past. Everyone looked at Ash in shock again, while Ash prepared his next move. "Light Blue Wings Attacks Bloom Diva!''. Ash shouted out as Light Blue Wings charged towards Bloom Diva, and slashed at her, but Bloom Diva wasn't destroyed. "Why attack when you know Bloom Diva couldn't be destroyed. Unless…''. Zuzu said as she realised what Ash was doing. "Quick play Spell White Dragon – Power Chang!''. Ash said as he slotted in a spell card in his Duel Disk, with the spell appearing on his field.

 **(White Dragon – Power Chang/ Type: Quick Play Spell/ Effect: When a White Dragon Monster you control battles an Opponent's Special summoned monster, your White Dragon monster gains the opponent's monster's effect and your opponent's monster gains your White Dragon monster. This effect lasts tile the End phase)**

"Thanks to this card's power, now your Bloom Diva switches her effect with my Light Blue Wing's effect!''. Ash said as he explained his spell's effect, which shot out at beam at Bloom Diva and Light Blue Wings, making Zuzu and everyone watching widen their eyes. "Now have a taste of your own medicine. Thanks to Bloom Diva's effect, you take damage equal to the difference between our monster's ATK Points!''. Ash shouted out as Light Blue Wing slashed at Bloom Diva again, only this time Bloom Diva was hit, before she turned into light blue sparkles.

 **Zuzu Life Points: 1500 – 900 = 600.**

Zuzu granted her teeth, but held her right hand out. "I Activate Red Flower's effect. When the Melodious Fusion monster I control is destroyed, I can special one Melodious monster from my Graveyard and add one Melodious monster from my deck to my hand. So, come back and sing once more Soprano the Melodious Songstress!''. Zuzu called out as Soprano appeared on her field again.

 **Soprano the Melodious Songstress ATK Points: 1400.**

"And the Melodious monster that I'll add to my hand will be Mozarta the Melodious Maestra!''. Zuzu said as a card slotted out of her deck, with Zuzu grabbing it and adding it to her hand. "Life Dragon Attacks Soprano!''. Ash called out as he pointed at Soprano with his right hand, with Life Dragon firing a breath attack with Life Energy, striking Soprano on the chest, causing Soprano to disappear. **(1700 – 1400 = 300.)**

 **Zuzu Life Points: 600 – 300 = 300.**

"Now my Life Dragon's effect activates. When he destroys an opponent's monster by battle, I gain Life points by 200 X the destroyed monster's level. Since Soprano is level 4, I gain 800 Life Points''. Ash said as he further explained his Dragon's effect, with Life Dragon's wings glowing, before yellow sparkles rained down on Ash, increasing his Life Points.

 **Ash Life Points: 5300 + 800 = 6100.**

"I end my turn here!''. Ash said as he ended his turn. "My Spell's effect also ends and Light Blue Wing's effect returns to him''. Ash continued to say as his Dragon's effect returns to Light Blue Wing.

 **Zuzu Life Points: 300/ Number of cards in hand: 1.**

"Things aren't looking good for Zuzu''. Ally said as she could see how Zuzu was in a big disadvantage against Ash. "Zuzu only has 300 Life Points and Ash has 6100 Life Points''. Fredrick said as he could see that Zuzu even had a Life Points disadvantage. "I don't think Zuzu can win this''. Tata said as he thinks it's impossible for Zuzu to win. "Yet Zuzu doesn't look like she's gonna give up''. Sora said, getting Ally, Fredrick and Tate's attention as they looked at Sora, before they looked at Zuzu, who looked like she wasn't gonna give up.

"My turn now! I draw!''. Zuzu said as she drawled her card and looked at it, before she slotted it in her Duel Disk. "I activate the Spell card, Pot of greed, which allows me to draw 2 cards''. Zuzu said as a Green pot appeared on her field, before it shattered and Zuzu draw 2 cards from her deck and looked at them. Zuzu picked one of the cards she drawled in her hand and slotted the other card in her Duel Disk. "I activate, Melodious Re-Song!''. Zuzu said as her spell card appeared on her field.

 **(Melodious Re-Song/ Type: Quick-Play Spell/ Effect: You can special summon one Melodious monster from your graveyard to your field, but when that monster leaves the field, it is removed from play)**

"With this Spell card, I'm allowed to summon Soprano from my graveyard!''. Zuzu said as Soprano's card slotted out of her Duel Disk and Zuzu grabbed it and placed it on her Duel Blade, with Soprano appearing on her field.

 **Soprano the Melodious Songstress ATK Points: 1400.**

"Now I activate the Spell Card, Melodious summon Flute!''. Zuzu said as she held a spell card in her hand, before she slotted it in her Duel Disk, with a Flute appearing and Soprano playing it.

 **(Melodious summon Flute/ Type: Spell/ Effect: When you control a Melodious monster on your field, you can special summon one Melodious monster from your hand)**

"I can activate this card if I control a Melodious monster on my field. Now I can special summon a Melodious monster from my hand, and I'll special summon Mozarta the Melodious Maestra from my hand!''. Zuzu said as she picked the last card in her hand and placed it on her Duel Blade, with Mozarta appearing on her field.

 **Mozarta the Melodious Maestra ATK Points: 2600.**

"Now I'll activate Soprano's effect to fuse her together with Mozarta on my field!''. Zuzu said as she held her left hand out, with both Mozarta and Soprano starting to glow. **"Now watch as these two ladies combined their songs together and create a New Tune! I Fusion summon! Bloom Prima the Melodious Choir!''.** Zuzu chanted as her two monsters fused together and became Bloom Prima the Melodious Choir.

 **Bloom Prima the Melodious Choir ATK Points: 1900.**

"GO ZUZU!''. Ally, Tate, Fredrick and Sora shouted out, while Yuya, Krystal Gong, Skip and Yuya's mother smiled at seeing how much Zuzu has grown, while Ash also smiled at Zuzu. "Bloom Prima gains 300 ATK Points for every Monster used to Fusion summon her''. Zuzu said as the flowers on Bloom Prima's flowers on her dress Bloomed.

 **Bloom Prima the Melodious Choir ATK Points: 1900 + 300 = 2200 + 300 = 2500.**

"Bloom Prima now gives Light Blue Wing a Good Night Song''. Zuzu said as Bloom Prime unleashed a Sound wave attack from her mouth, striking Light Blue Wing, destroying him, while creating a Light Blue Sparkles, while Ash sent Light Blue Wing in his Pendulum Zone. **(1900 – 2500 = 600)**

 **Ash Life Points: 6100 – 600 = 5500.**

"Bloom Prima Can Attack twice, so give Life Dragon a Nice Music goodbye''. Zuzu said as Bloom Prima unleashed another Music wave attack at Life Dragon, striking him on the chest, destroying Life Dragon, while causing yellow sparkles to appear, while Ash send Life Dragon's card in his Extra Deck. **(1700 – 2500 = 800)**

 **Ash Life Points: 5500 – 800 = 4700.**

"I think that's enough for now. I'll end my turn!''. Zuzu said as she ended her turn, feeling happy that she has turn the tables.

 **Ash Life Points: 4700/ Number of cards in hand: 3.**

"Zuzu's turn the tables on this Duel''. Gong said as he now sees that Zuzu has a chance against Ash. "If this keeps up, Zuzu can win''. Yuya said as he started to believe that Zuzu can win. "I don't think so''. Krystal said, getting Yuya and Gong's attention and see that Krystal was staring at Ash, who still didn't look concern. "Just look at Ash. Ash showing no concern shows that Ash still has full control of the Duel''. Krystal said as she remembered how Yuya told her that Ash was a powerful Duellist. Gong and Yuya continued to look at Krystal, before they looked at Ash.

"My Turn!''. Ash shouted out as he drawled his card from his deck. Ash put the card in his hand, before he looked back at Zuzu. "Our home was reduced to Rubble, showing that our times of peace and happiness are gone''. Ash said as he continues his past in heartland, making Zuzu and everyone else look at him in sadness, while Sora smirked evilly. "However! We survived and fought to take back our home. We held hope to take it all back!''. Ash said before he held two cards in his right hand's Index and middle Fingers. "I set the Pendulum Scale with Scale 1 White Dragon – Synchron and Scale 9 White Dragon – Moon Eyes!''. Ash shouted out as he placed two cards on the edges of his Duel Blade, with the words "Pendulum'' appearing in rainbow colours.

White Dragon – Synchron and White Dragon – Moon Eyes then appeared in a pillar of light blue, with the numbers 1 under Synchro and 9 under Moon Eyes, with a giant version of Ash's Pendent appearing between the two Dragons. "With these two Dragons, I'm now allowed to summon Monsters that are Level 2 to 8!''. Ash shouted out as his Pendent glowed. **"Great Dragons of White! Come forth and Descend on this battle field!''.** Ash said in a serious tone with the Pendent swing between the two monsters. **"My White Dragons! Descend now! I Pendulum summon''.** Ash shouted out as a White portal appeared between the two monsters and one Silver Light came out.

" **Descend into the sky, White Dragon – Silver Pendulum Dragon!''.** Ash shouted out as the Silver Light revealed Silver Pendulum Dragon, who roared.

 **White Dragon – Silver Pendulum Dragon ATK Points: 2500.**

"Now I equip the Spell Card, Silver Neo Blast to my Silver Dragon!''. Ash shouted out as he slotted the last card in his hand into the Duel Disk, with the Spell appearing on his field.

 **(Silver Neo Blast/ Type: Equip Spell/ Effect: You can only Equip this card to White Dragon – Silver Pendulum Dragon. Silver Pendulum Dragon cannot be destroyed in battle when this card attacks an opponent's monster, the monster that dose battle with Silver Pendulum Dragon is immediately Destroyed and you can draw one card from your deck)**

"Now Silver Pendulum Dragon Attacks Bloom Prima!''. Ash shouted out as Silver Pendulum Dragon prepared its Silver Dragon Breath attach, while everyone's eyes widen that Ash was attacking. "But Why! Both Bloom Prima and Silver Dragon have the same ATK Points!''. Zuzu cried out to Ash, wanting to know what he is up to. "Thanks to Silver Neo Blast Spell card, Silver Pendulum Dragon cannot be destroyed when it attacks and the monster that battles Silver Pendulum is destroyed!''. Ash shouted out as Silver Pendulum fully unleashed its attack, which engulfed Bloom Prima and destroyed her, while Zuzu used her hands to protect herself from the shock waves.

"After my Opponent's monster is destroyed, I get to draw a card from my deck!''. Ash cried out as he drawled his card from his deck and looked at it. "When Bloom Prima is destroyed, I can add a Melodious monster from my graveyard to my hand!''. Zuzu said as a card slotted out of her deck and she added it to her hand. "I got nothing else to do, so I'll end my turn''. Ash said as he fully ended his turn.

 **Zuzu Life Points: 300/ Number of cards in hand: 1.**

"Things aren't looking very good for me. I just have one monster in my hand and Ash has Silver Pendulum Dragon on his field. Even so, I won't give up!''. Zuzu thought to herself, before she moved her right hand to draw her next card. "My turn! I draw!''. Zuzu shouted out as she drawled her card and looked at it, before she smirked at what she draws. "I activate the Spell card, Melodious Summon Harp!''. Zuzu said as she slotted in the card, with a Golden Harp appearing on her field.

 **(Melodious Summon Harp/ Type: Spell/ Effect: You can activate this card when you opponent controls a monster(s) and you don't. You can special summon one Melodious monster from your hand)**

"Thanks to this Spell card, if I control no monsters and you do, I can now special summon one Melodious monster from my hand!''. Zuzu cried out as the harp started playing by itself, while Zuzu held her card high in her right hand's index and middle fingers. "Come on out and show us your beautiful song, Mozarta the Melodious Maestra!''. Zuzu cried out as she placed her card on her Duel Blade, with the harp glowing gold, before it changed into Mozarta.

 **Mozarta the Melodious Maestra ATK Points: 2600.**

"Now Mozarta, take out Ash's Silver Pendulum Dragon!''. Zuzu shouted out as Monzarta spread her wings open, held her wand up and unleashed her Music wave attack at Silver Pendulum Dragon, striking him and creating Silver Sparkles. **(2600 – 2500 = 100)**

 **Ash Life Points: 4700 – 100 = 4600.**

"I'll end my turn here since I won't have to worry about Silver Dragon anymore''. Zuzu said as she ended her turn with a smile on her face.

 **Ash Life Points: 4600/ Number of cards in hand: 1.**

"You've done great in this Duel, but it's time to end this. I Draw!''. Ash shouted out as he drawled his card, with a Crimson glow on his right hand, like how Yuya dose his draw, before Ash looked at his card and widen his eyes when he saw it. Ash then cracked a smile as he added to his hand.

" **With the already set Scale 1 White Dragon – Synchron and Scale 9 Moon Eyes, I'll Pendulum summon!''.** Ash shouted out as a portal appeared between his two Dragons and a Silver Light came out. **"Descend into the sky once more, Silver Pendulum Dragon!''.** Ash shouted out as the Silver Light disappeared to revel Silver Pendulum Dragon again, who spread his wings and let lose a powerful roar.

 **White Dragon – Silver Pendulum Dragon ATK Points: 2500.**

"Why bring him back. He can't be Mozarta''. Zuzu questioned her boyfriend, wondering why she brought the same Dragon back. "Just watch and see!''. Ash said with a smirk at his girlfriend, before he held a Card in his right hand's Index and middle fingers. "By releasing Silver pendulum dragon, I'm now allowed to evolve him!''. Ash shouted out as Silver Pendulum Dragon Glowed Silver, before he was covered in Silver energy that surrounded him. What Ash said, made everyone widen their eyes at what Ash said. "Evolve your Silver Dragon!''. Zuzu said in shock that her boyfriend's Dragon was evolving.

" **Dragon with New Silver Eyes of great power. Show your Strength and destroy any evil that tries to harm the innocent! Come forth! Level 8! White Dragon – Silver Lancer Pendulum Dragon!''.** Ash chanted out as he slammed the card on his Duel Blade, with the Silver energy covering Silver Dragon disappeared to revel his new Form.

Silver Lancer Dragon looked a lot like Odd Eyes Lancer Dragon, only the Skin was White, had Silver Amour, White Dragon Wings, the end bit of the tail as pointy as a sword, White eyes, White Crystal parts and two claws with five fingers that are Silver. Ash's new Dragon unleashed a roar, creating a powerful shock wave, while spreading his wings out. **"Hell yeah, baby!''.** Silver Lancer Dragon shouted out as he finally had a chance to battle in his evolve form.

 **(White Dragon – Silver Lancer Pendulum Dragon/ Level: 8/ Attribute: Light/ ATK Points: 3000/ DEF Points: 2500/ Type: Dragon/ Pendulum/ Effect/ Scale: 10/ Pendulum Effect: All White Dragon monsters you control cannot be destroyed in battle or Card effects oncer this turn. All White Dragons can deal Piercing damage and gain 300 ATK Points for every Monster your Opponent controls. / Effect: You can special summon this card by releasing White Dragon – Silver Pendulum Dragon. This card cannot be targeted or destroyed by card effects (Spell, Trap and Monster effects) This card can deal piercing damage and gain 300 ATK Points for every monster this card destroys in battle)**

Everyone stared at Ash's new Dragon in shock, awe and amazement from how Ash summoned it, the way it looks and it's ATK Points. "3000 ATK Points!''. Zuzu said in shock at what she was seeing and that she had no chance now. **"Go Silver Lancer Pendulum Dragon! Peirce past Mozarta! Silver Hyper Dragon Blast!''.** Ash shouted out as Lancer Dragon unleashed a powerful Dragon Blast attack from its mouth, striking Mozarta and creating a powerful explosion, which made Ash's jacket and Scarf blow in the breeze, while Zuzu almost lost her ground. **(3000 – 2600 = 400)**

 **Zuzu Life Points: 300 – 400 = 0000.**

Ash's new Dragon disappeared, while both Ash and Zuzu's Duel Blades deactivated. Ash walked over to Zuzu and smiled at her, while she was on her knees. "That was a good Duel Zuzu''. Ash said to Zuzu with a smile, having great fun in his Duel, while holding right hand out to her. Zuzu looked at her boyfriend and his smiling face and smiled back at her. Zuzu placed her left hand in Ash's right hand and Ash pulled Zuzu up from the ground. Yuya and the others walked over to Ash and Zuzu. "That was a great Duel/ You both were awesome/ Both your monsters did great/ I want to see you both have a rematch''. Ally, Tate, Fredrick and Sora said to Ash and Zuzu with stars in their eyes. "Gong was impressed with your Duels''. Gong said as he was really impressed with the two between boyfriend and girlfriend. "That's what our best You Show Students can do''. Skip shouted out with tears in his eyes. "You both were amazing''. Krystal said as she enjoyed the Duel. "Nice work you two''. Yuya's mother said to Ash and Zuzu.

Ash and Zuzu smiled at their friends. Zuzu answered and talked to everyone, while Ash walked over to Yuya. "Why didn't you tell me that my dad taught you Dueltamer''. Yuya asked his friend, wanting to know why Ash didn't tell him. "Sorry Yuya. It just never came up and I wanted to wait at the perfect time. I'm sorry Yuya''. Ash said as he apologized to his friend about not telling him sooner. Yuya stared at Ash for a few seconds, before he smiled at him. "It's okay. I'm glad my Dad taught you how to be a DuelTamer''. Yuya said to his friend with a smile, which Ash smiled back too. Ash then looked to see Yuya's mother walking up to him.

"So, you must be Ash. Yuya told me a lot about you''. Yuya's mother said to Ash, finally being able to meet him in person. "It's nice to meet you as well, Miss Sakaki''. Ash said to Yuya's mother with a smile. "Just call me Yoko''. Yuya's mother said to Ash, telling him her name. Ash nodded to Yoko. "Alright! Now your all prepared for the ARC league Championship! We have to spend the next day's training hard!''. Skip shouted out, with all the You Show Students nodding to him. "Sorry, but tomorrow and the day after will have to be a day off''. Yoko said, getting everyone to look at her confused. "Why''. Yuya asked his Mother, as Krystal wrapped her arms around his right hand.

Yoko smiled at everyone. "Because tomorrow is Christmas eve''. Yoko said with a smile and her eyes close. Everyone stared at her for a few seconds. "WHHHHHHAAAAAATTTTTT!''. Everyone shouted out in shock that tomorrow is Christmas eve. "Christmas eve is tomorrow''. Krystal shouted out in shock that Christmas is close. "I have to get my house ready''. Ash said as he started to run out of the park. "I'll come over and celebrate with you guys tomorrow. See ya later!''. Ash shouted out as he fully got out of the park. Ash ran to the alleyway, before Crimson fire appeared and engulfed him, before it disappeared to revel that Ash was gone.

* * *

 **(At Ash's house)**

In front of Ash's house, Crimson Fire appeared, before it disappeared to revel Ash, who ran up to the door and open it. "We have to prepare the house for Christmas Eve tomorrow!''. Ash shouted out for everyone to hear as he closed the door. Ash saw Shay and Yuto drinking a soft Drink together, Lulu was with Rin and Saya having a Duel without Duel Disks. Everyone stared at him in confusion, before they caught what Ash said and widen their eyes. "What! Christmas Eve is tomorrow!''. Everyone shouted out in shock, before they got to work, with Lulu and Rin picking up their cards. The rest of the Day was to prepare for Christmas eve tomorrow.

* * *

 **(In the Spirit world)**

In the sky of the Spirit world, in the area of the White Dragons, Black Chaos XYZ Dragon, Green Emerald Synchro Dragon, Purple Venomous Fusion Dragon and Silver Lancer Pendulum Dragon were having a practice battle with their evolved forms, finally having a chance to train in their evolved forms together.

Right now, the four Dragons were preparing their Blast attacks, when suddenly a Shining Shooting Star appeared out of nowhere and strike the four Dragons separately. The four Dragons landed on the ground on their backs hard, before they looked to see that the Shooting Star was actually Majestic Star Dragon. **"What are you four Doing. It's good to see that your all back in your evolved forms, but we have to prepare for Christmas Eve tomorrow. Train later!''.** Majestic Star Dragon said to the four Dragons, telling them to not train at an important time like this.

The Four Dragons eye sparkled like a child at what their leader said. **"Christmas eve. Let's go!''.** The four dragons shouted out as they shot into the sky, getting things ready for tomorrow.

Majestic Star Dragon sighed, before he powered down and turned back into Novaforce Stardust Dragon. **"Those four would just drop even their training to evolve beyond just to have Christmas''.** Stardust said as he looked up at the night sky. Stardust then felt a hand on his shoulder, making him turn around, only to feel soft lips against his own. Stardust saw the face of Winter Bell and kissed her back.

The kiss lasted for a few seconds, before Winter Bell pulled away and looked at Stardust and Stardust saw the look in her eyes, knowing what she wants. Stardust then picked up her now legs and carried her bride style, before he flew to his spare cave, to do what Winter Bell wants with him and what he wants with Winter Bell.

 **(Ending Song)**

 **What are you grasping for? What good will it do you?**

 **(Starts with Ash in Paradise City arriving in You Show to see his friends Yuya, Zuzu, Sora, the kids, and Principal Skip)**

 **We're moving forward and we'll make sure to discover what.**

 **(They practice their duelling skills and strategies while having fun and a good time)**

 **All we heard then were our unstoppable sentiments,**

 **(To Leo Corporation where Declan with his Synchro, Fusion, and Xyz monsters)**

 **the passionate beating of our hearts and the voice of truth.**

 **(Now Declan looks determined to do his Pendulum Summoning with his brand Pendulum cards).**

 **We got busted up and we learned**

 **(Back to Ash and his friends now doing the You Show action training)**

 **of where we can get stronger.**

 **(Yuya clowns a bit, and Zuzu gets angry at his antics)**

 **I pile up my dreams in the palm of my hand**

 **(Yuya looks at his pendant determined on being a better Dueltainer)**

 **and one day I'll lead them all to you**

 **(Ash looks at his dragon pendant and reminisces on his memories)**

 **(He tunes up his Duel Runner during his time and eventually is fixed)**

 **Shouting the signal to start, we'll do what our souls want**

 **(Ash rides his Runner around the city and thinks on the friends he has met)**

 **And vault over our cramped and mediocre lives!**

 **(Ash summons monsters White Dragon Synchron, Little Fairy, White Dragon Moon Eyes, Cracked Scale before a Light consumed them)**

 **We'll make a dash and attain every bit of our brilliant futures!**

 **(When the light disappeared, in place of Little Fairy, White Dragon Synchron, Moon Eyes, Cracked Scale, now appears Novaforce Stardust Dragon, Silver Pendulum Dragon, Lyrical Luscinia Assembly nightingale)**

 **Embracing the bonds we so believe in, we'll race toward tomorrow.**

 **(Stardust Dragon, Silver Pendulum Dragon, Lyrical Luscinia fly around the city)**

 **The song ends with Ash, Yuya, and Declan in a showdown with their ace monsters. Declan has his D/D/D monsters, Yuya had Odd Eyes Pendulum Dragon, and Ash has Novaforce Stardust Dragon.)**

* * *

 **And done. Hoped you like Ash, Rin and Lulu's new clothes, also surprise. Bet you thought that I forgot about my Christmas special. I'm also gonna try to make my Duels longer as well. Anyway, I plan to update my lemon story next with Ash, Rin, Stardust and Winter Bell. I'm also gonna work on remaking my Christmas Special okay, so sit tight and wait for the next update.**

 **Later, Let's Rev it up and Into the Vrains!**


	14. Chapter 14 The Arc league championships

**Hello everyone Miss me! I had to work really hard to get this chapter up for today. Anyway time for some questions answered.**

 **Daleaaronallen82: I'll think about it.**

 **9479: No, he doesn't know that Sora is from Duel Academy.**

 **Vakama1: Thanks for all the help.**

 **Fanfic meister: You really like my story. Also don't you think its time for you to continue your master of magicians story.**

 **Darkwarp: I'm glade you like me story to much.**

 **Qeustions answered and now you can enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 14: Start of the tournament.**

The Sun shined in through the window and onto Ash's face, disturbing his sleep, causing him to open his eyes and look out the window to see the sun shining in the blue sky. Ash felt something holding his left hand, causing Ash to look and see Lulu asleep next to him, with Saya between them and Lulu was holding his left hand with his right hand, with a Blue Blanket covering them.

Ash smiled at his Mate's face and daughter's peaceful face, before he got up from the couch and wrapped the blanket around Lulu and Saya. Ash then looked around the room and saw Shay and Yuto asleep on different couches as well, only their blankets were knocked away and they looked like they were punching someone.

Ash then looked at Rin, who was asleep with her Blanket covering her. Rin had a Green Blanket over her, while she had a peaceful look on her face. Ash smiled, before he walked up to Rin and kissed her forehead, making Rin smile in her sleep with her checks turning red a little. "You should get ready''. A voice said to Ash, causing Ash to turn his head to see Yugi and Yusei in spirit form. "The Arc League Championship is begging today. You should get prepared''. Yusei said as he reminded Ash that today is the day where the Championship begins.

Ash's eyes widen at what his teacher said. "Oh Shit!''. Ash cursed as he immediately went upstairs to get ready, while Yusei and Yugi went back into Ash's soul. However, unknowingly to Ash, Yusei and Yugi, Saya woke up and saw her father and his teachers, with Saya giggling that her father had his teachers remind him that today was special.

Ash went upstairs to his room and checked for his clothes to wear. Ash checked his version of Yusei's clothes, the clothes that he was currently wearing and the clothes that he wearied when he Dueled against Zuzu. In the end, Ash took his clothes that he wearied when he Dueled Zuzu and went to the show.

Ash's shower took 5 minutes as Ash washed his hair to clean it and make it smell nice. Ash got out of the shower and put his clothes on, with the same shoes that were now his latest created Roller Blade shoes, while putting his pendent around his neck. Ash put his Dirty clothes in the washer machine that was in the room and washed his clothes, before he hanged them outside for them to dry.

Ash then fully walked out of the shower room and into his room. Ash sat down on his bed that was peacefully made and clean and sat down on the edge of it. Ash looked down at his feet, before he put his right hand in his Jacket's right pocket and brought out his Duel Disk. Ash looked at his Xyz Dimension Duel for a moment, before he took his deck out of the deck slot and looked at the top card, which is Novaforce Stardust Dragon's card. Ash then looked through his deck, seeing all his cards and the two cards given to him through Sayaka and Kite. "Everyone. I promise that this war will be over and everyone thing will be back to normal. Just like it used to''. Ash thought to himself as he kept searching through his Deck.

Ash then saw his Smile World card and held it with his right hand and looked at it. "Sensei''. Ash thought to himself as he kept looking at his Smile World. Ash then though back to his previous Duels and remembered how he didn't try to make his opponents smile, just focused on Victory. "Sorry Sensei. I've forgotten about your ways of making people smile. I promise to make everyone smile again with my style of Dueltaining''. Ash thought to himself as he promised to make his opponents smile again.

Ash put his Smile world back in his deck as he kept looking through it. "You've guys been with me through so much. Someday we'll Duel in peace again and have fun''. Ash thought to himself, thinking of all the good times he had with his dragons. Ash than finished checking though his deck and re-slotted it back into his Duel Disk, before he put it back in his jacket. Ash then heard his Door being opened, making Ash turn his head to see Rin was the one that opened the door, wearing her green sleep clothes. "Morning Satoshi''. Rin greeted Ash as she went over and set next to Ash, kissing him on the check.

Ash blushed at Rin's kiss, before he smiled back at her. "Morning Rin''. Ash said as he greeted Rin back for the morning. Rin smiled at Ash lovely, before she got up and went to the shower room. However, before Rin entered, she looked at Ash with a smirk. "Care to join me, Satoshi''. Rin said, teasing Ash with giving Ash a Wink as well. Ash's face turned bright red at what Rin said, making Rin giggled, before she went into the shower room fully and closed the door. Ash took deep breaths as he tried to calm down his face and emotions.

Ash's face fully cooled down from the blush. Ash then got up and walked out of his room to head downstairs. Ash made it down stairs and saw nobody down stairs, with the couches still having blankets on them. "Why do I have to clean up after everyone''. Ash said to himself, while taking a sigh at how he has to clean up the place. Ash picked up the Blankets from the couches, before he went to the washer and threw them in to get them cleaned. Ash then washed his hands, while taking his gloves off, before he left them there so that he could make breakfast.

Ash made three bacon sandwiches for himself, Yuto and Shay, Strawberry short cake for Rin and Lulu and Strawberry with Ice cream for Saya. Ash also made tea for everyone. Ash set the food down on the table for everyone and waited for them. Soon Shay, Yuto, Lulu, Saya and Rin came down stairs wearing the same clothes as yesterday, only fully washed and dried. Everyone eat their breakfast in peace, having a great morning.

* * *

 **(Opening song)**

 **Arc V 2 Opening**

 **Let's start! From a moment's glint of light**

 **Shows Yuya and Ash in a checkered background, then showing their respective pendants**

 **Let's find! Yes, the way I should go**

 **Shows Zuzu, Lulu, and Rin also in a checkered background, then showing their respective bracelets**

 **Let's start! The real fun's just getting started**

 **Shows Gong also in a checkered background, then showing his headband respectively**

 **Ready go! Raise the curtains on reality**

 **Changes to Yuya, Zuzu, Gong, Ash, Lulu, and Rin at an entrance, before it reveals itself to be the Arc League Championship beginning, along with showing the title.**

 **The anticipated yet uneasy future will launch this moment**

 **Yuya and Ash have their duel disks activated, with Tate, Ally, and Fredrick coming to Yuya happily, with Saya coming to Ash, then Mieru showed up to hug Yuya, along with Zuzu appearing angry with her fans, causing everyone to run away scared, with Lulu and Rin trying to stop Zuzu's rampage as well.**

 **Our firm desires are here, don't worry**

 **Yuya and Ash are running in a colorful background, with it showing rivals that are in the Arc League Championship, along with some friendly rivals**

 **Aiming for the day I yearned for, I'll fight**

 **Briefly shows Yusho Sakaki, then changes to Yuya and his Performapals, along with Stargazer Magician and Timegazer Magician appear to grab Yuya**

 **Radiant strength dwells in the cards**

 **The two magicians then brought Yuya up to the sky from the stadium towards a Pedulum portal in the sky of his Pendulum Summon.**

 **Up and down, over and over again**

 **Kit, Dipper, Julia, Shay, Sora, Riley, and Declan doing different poses as well**

 **Feel it! The beat bu-bu-bu-burn!**

 **Briefly shows a close up of Declan face to his glasses, showing a brief appearance of a Shadow person looking at a mysterious machine of cards being put in**

 **Transcend those limits I shook off once again, I'll be strong**

 **Yuya and Ash, along with Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon and Novaforce Stardust Dragon, prepare to attack, then shows Declan with his three Doom King Armageddon launching an attack, with Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon blocking the attack, with Yuto having his duel disk activated**

 **I don't ever want to give up**

 **Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon then counter attacks, the shows Yuya getting on Odd-Eyes, along with Ash getting on Stardust respectively**

 **Ride that accelerating gale and spread my arms in welcome**

 **Yugo on his Duel Runner doing tricks with Clear Wing Synchro Dragon behind him with his face up close, along with Yuri smiling evilly with a dark aura**

 **For my dreak that makes even tommorow a beautiful sight**

 **Yuya riding Odd-Eyes on a rainbow road with Ash riding on Stardust next to them, along with Odd-Eyes, Rune-Eyes, and Beast-Eyes, along with Stardust and Ash's four-dimension dragons appearing, blasting their respective attacks at the three Doom King Armageddon that exploded upon contact**

 **Pierce through those clouds and paint my dazzling dreams upon the azure sky**

 **Yuya riding on Odd-Eyes, Ash riding on Stardust flying above them on a cloud, until a missile appeared out of the cloud towards the sky, showing the sun, Along with Shay on Rise Falcon following the missile until the flew away to somewhere else**

 **Let's start! From the moment's glint of light**

 **Shows Yuya, his magicians, Odd-Eyes, and some Performapals in a duel, entertaining the crowd, with Ash dueling against him with his five main Dragons on the field.**

 **Let's find! Yes, the way I should go**

 **You Show students, Skips, Yoko, and Nico Smiley cheering on Yuya and Ash, changing to Yuya and Sylvio duelling**

 **Let's start! The real fun's just getting started**

 **Zuzu and Julia dueling next, along with Yuya and Ash coming down from the sky showing the sun**

 **Ready go! Raise the curtains on reality**

 **Finally shows Yuya, Ash, Zuzu, Lulu, Rin, Krystal, Skips, Ally, Tate, Fredrick, Saya, Gong, Sora, Yoko, Mieru, Sylvio, Kit, Dipper, and Julia standing on the Arc League Championship logo at the end.**

 **(Opening song end)**

* * *

Everyone finished breakfast peacefully and now Ash, Shay and Yuto were outside of Ash's house, plaining their plan, while Lulu, Rin and Saya were gonna stay in the house for as long as the championship is going on, but will be allowed to go shopping. "The plan will be for me and Shay to find strong Duelists in the ARC League Championship, while Yuto will look around the city, searching for Duel Academy spies and take them out. Any questions''. Ash said as he explained the plan that they will go with.

Shay and Yuto nodded to Ash with their faces serious about how important this mission is. "Good. Yuto, if something happens or if the spies that you find are too difficult for to handle, contact me and Shay and we'll come straight over''. Ash said as he didn't want Yuto to be carded like his old comrades from heartland. Yuto smiled at Ash's concern for him. "Got it. Also have fun in this championship''. Yuto said with a smile, wanting Ash to at least have fun in the championship.

Ash smiled back at Yuto. "I will. Now Let's get you two ready for the plan and where you'll need to be''. Ash said to his comrades, before he held his right hand out to Shay and Yuto, before Crimson fire appeared over Shay and Yuto, before it disappeared to revel Shay and Yuto gone. Ash walked back into the house and saw Rin on the couch, watching a cartoon show with Saya, who was lying down on her mother's lap with Rin stroking Saya's hair. Ash smiled at seeing Rin and Saya together. Saya called Rin her mother on Christmas and Rin was happy.

"Wonder where Lulu is?''. Ash said as he noticed that Lulu wasn't next to Saya or Rin. Ash then felt someone behind him, making him turn around, only to feel lips connect with his lips. Ash's eyes widen in shock, before he saw that it was Lulu kissing him. Ash closed his eyes and kissed Lulu back with love. Ash and Lulu kept kissing for 10 seconds, before Lulu pulled away with a smile and love in her eyes. "That my good luck kiss for you today. Have fun in the Championship''. Lulu said to her lover, with her checks red and wearing her beautiful dress that she now wears normally. "Thanks sweetheart''. Ash said to Lulu with his checks red a little, smiling at his lover.

Ash let go of Lulu and went over to the couch that Rin was seating on. Ash leaned on the couch, looking at Saya's peaceful face, before he reached out his right hand and stroked Saya's peaceful face. Rin turned her head to look at Ash, before she reached out and kissed Ash on the lips, while closing her eyes in bliss, with Ash returning the kiss. Ash and Rin's kiss lasted for 10 seconds, before Rin pulled away. "Good luck and have fun''. Rin said to her lover, wanting Ash to have fun. Ash nodded to Rin, before he got off the couch and went towards the garage where his Duel Runner is.

Ash opened the garage door, before he closed it. Ash looked at his Duel Runner and smiled at it. "I still can't believe that I finally have my very own Duel Runner''. Ash thought to himself as he went to his Duel Runner and put his left hand on the front of it, with a smile on his face. Ash then let go of his Duel Runner, before he went over to the garage door and pushed the button that would open the garage. The garage door slowly opened, with Ash walking back to his Duel Runner, before he pulled the right handlebar up and got down on his Duel Runner. Ash put his helmet on and activated the eye protection, before he grabbed both handlebars and twisted them, for the engine to come to life.

Ash's Duel Runner let out a loud and powerful Vroom. Ash smiled at hearing his Duel Runner come to life. Ash then looked in front of him, before he twisted both handlebars and the Duel Runner went forward. Ash's Duel Runner shoot out of the garage, with Ash quickly shifting left and pushing the left handlebar and the Duel Runner went left. Ash was now driving his Duel Runner in the road with his Jacket and scarf flowing in the breeze and the wind go against his face.

Ash smiled at riding his Duel Runner again. "It's nice to ride my Duel Runner again after so long''. Ash thought to himself, enjoying the ride, before he saw Paradise city coming into view. "Whatever happens and whatever comes at me, bring it on!''. Ash shouted out in his head as he twisted both handlebars more and pressed the kickstand and the Duel Runner went faster than before, with Ash having eyes of determination.

* * *

 **(5 Minutes later)**

Ash has been riding his Duel Runner for 5 minutes now. Ash is now arriving to the Paradise City's Stadium where the Arc League Championship is going to be held for this year. Ash arrived in the parking lot, where people parked their rides. Ash parked his Duel Runner in a parking spot that is free and has no cars next to Ash's Duel Runner. Ash pulled up the right handlebar, before he got off his Duel Runner and took his helmet off. Ash put his Helmet in the protection zone of his Duel Runner, before he pulled the handlebar down and put his Duel Runner in secretly mode, so that nobody would try to steel his Duel Runner, before Ash walked away to check around the Stadium.

Ash walks into the area of the stadium of gather participants for the Arc League Championship. Ash has walked around the whole stadium, seeing kids, parents and teenagers watching and being around as well, making Ash smile as seeing everyone have fun. Ash also tried his best not to make any girls chase him, even though it was hard with girls around his age watching him. Right now, Ash was meeting up with his fellow You Show classmates for the Championship in the area where Skip said they will be at. As Ash arrived at the location, he notices Yuya getting bullied by someone big, which is a guy called Gen with Zuzu, Ally, Tate, Fredrick and Sora watching, causing Ash to narrow his eyes. Ash then walked up behind Gen, grabbed his left shoulder, making him face him. "Huh?! Hey, who are you?!" Gen angrily asked, wanting to know who interrupted him from his talk with Yuya and insulting him.

Ash didn't respond gave Gen a punch in the gut, causing Gen to breath hard and hold his stomach in pain, while collapsing to his knees. Everyone, including Yuya and everyone from You Show Duel School, gasp in surprise and shock about what Ash did to Gen. Gen look up from the ground to see Ash, then shiver in fear as Ash gave him a Yusei glare. "Get lost." Ash warned Gen, causing to Gen to growl in anger, got up and left, with Ash looking until he left for good. "Guys like that make me sick." Ash said to himself, disliking the idea of bullying someone else in life.

"Ash!" Yuya said, causing Ash to look at him, still glad to see his friend, but stunned as well. "Why did you do that?" Yuya asked, wanting to know why his friend did what he did to Gen. "That's simple. We're still friends, aren't we? And friends look out for each other." Ash replied to his friend, getting Yuya to smile back at his answer. Soon, Gong also joined as well, earning enough wins to enter the Championship, before he left. Soon the screen changes to Nico Smiley, ready to announce to the audience. "Greetings to all my fellow dueling fanatics, both near and far! The day we've been yearning for has arrive as we flip the on switch for this year's Arc League Championship! My name is Nico Smiley, and I'm thrilled to be you opening ceremony host from coast to coast! So, let the opening Arc League Championship begin!" Nico Smiley announced as everyone cheered as the tournament official begins right now.

After the announcement was made, a reporter name Joy Jeever then tells the role calls of all the duel schools that are entering the tournament. Yuya, Ash, Zuzu, and the You Show students watch as the duel schools were announced. First Duel School is the Leo Duel School students, including Julia, Dipper, Kit, and Sylvio, on the screen, Yuya and Zuzu gasp in shock at seeing someone unexpected, except Ash, seeing Shay being a part of Leo right now. "That guy?!/ His Dueling for Leo now?!" Yuya and Zuzu exclaimed, causing them to turn towards each other, wondering about how they know Shay. Ash didn't say anything at first, just stared at the screen calmly, probably already knowing this plan made by Declan.

Soon after the Leo school was introduced, the Warrior Bandit School was next. Next coming from across the sea are the Knight of the Duel Disk, making Ash dragon growl, not liking Knights that slay Dragons, then comes the Abracadabra Academy students. "Yuya, you already know that guy?" Zuzu asked her friend, wanting answers from him. "Yeah, I saw him take on three elite Leo members all by himself." Yuya answered, still having memories of the encounter. "That guy you are talking about is called Shay." Ash answered to his friends, not taking his eyes off the screen, getting every You Show student to look at him, then widen their eyes about the conversation earlier in the Duel between Zuzu and Ash yesterday. "Wait, isn't that one of the friends you grew up with in Heartland?" Zuzu asked, the memory still fresh in her mind from her duel against her boyfriend. "That's right." Ash said, nodding his head, and Sora getting the suspicious look on finding one of his targets as well.

The next announcement is the Dueling Dynamos and their star student. Lastly, it's You Show Duel School is being announced next. "Looking into the spotlight now are students from that small training facility for Dueltainers, the You Show School!" Joy announced as Yuya, Ash, Zuzu, Sora, Ally, Tate, and Fredrick enter the stadium as the audience cheered for them. Yoko and Skips cheered on the kids, as they wave back to the crowd. Back at Ash's house, Lulu, Rin, and Saya were watching the Arc League Championship on the T.V. to cheer on Ash, with Rin holding Saya in her arms. "This crowd has its radar screened tuned to Yuya Sakaki! His Pendulum Summoning has become top of the dueling world, I expect he'll be unleashing it on in this tournament!" Joy announced to the crowd that was watching.

"But that's not all, there is Ash Ketchum, another Pendulum user that can also use all the extra deck methods in the world! I also expect him to unleash his power early on in the tournament!" Joy announced as all the fans cheered, mostly girls screaming with delight upon seeing Ash in the tournament in person, while Ash waved at them all with a smile.

Yuya and Ash then stared directly at Declan, who looked back at them with a neutral expression. Soon, it's changes to every participants to line up to hear the opening speech. "Greeting Duelists, you have battle hard to be here. The fact that you stand before me that there is proof that you are truly among the elite. I know that in the coming days, you will face the challenges ahead with distinction and dignity." Nice Smiley said, holding a microphone as everyone clapped at what the announcement made.

"Now, one of our competitors will recite the duelists oath, and the honor goes to You Show School's Yuya Sakaki!" Nico Smiley cried as he pointed at Yuya, getting mixed reactions from everyone. "Huh?! What do you mean me?!" Yuya exclaimed in panic, not knowing the oath. "Recite the Duelists Oath?" Zuzu said, looking at Yuya in worry. "This might not turn out well." Ash muttered as he crossed his arms and held his right hand down under his face. "Does Yuya even know it?" Yoko asked, wondering if Yuya knows the oath. "Oh boy!" Skips cried out in surprise, not thinking that this would happen. "Thanks for picking me, but I decline!" Yuya said in denial, but was forced to go on stage. "Yuya, reclaim that oath with pride, buddy!" Gong said, encouraging his friend. "Yuya, you better not mess this up." Ash muttered, knowing this might not last at least minute if Yuya doesn't focus.

Yuya is then thrown upon the stage, getting rude comments and laughs from other people. "Now, now, this is no time for comedy routines, my boy. Remember, it's a great honor to recite the oath, but no pressure." Nico Smiley reminded Yuya. Zuzu look on in worry, knowing something is going to happen. "And now the oath." Yuya nervously said, walking to the microphone. Soon, Yuya messed up his name, causing some people to fall down from the mess up. Even the You Show students realize that Yuya is not in the right mind at the moment, with Ash having a hand covering his face, shaking his head. "I knew it." Ash muttered, already seeing Yuya messed up on stage.

Yuya continued to lose it, until Zuzu reminded him to say the oath in his own way. This snapped Yuya out of it, looking at the audience, thinking abkut what Zuzu said. Yuya also thought about his dad, then grasp his pendant. Yuya then breathed, and then put on a smile, and spread his arms. "Greetings, fellow dueling fans! I was aksed to come up here and recite the duelists oath, but sense most of us know it by heart, I decided to instead tell you something you don't know: the story why I'm here today!" Yuya announced, as everyone watch Yuya talk and paying close attention.

Yuya then talked about being the son of Yusho Sakaki, a man that is one of the greatest duelist in the world, who shockingly disappeared for a big duel. Yuya then talked about how he was teased a lot, calling him a coward's son and all, and prove them wrong by working hard. But Yuya still couldn't face his problems, until he discovered how to Pendulum Summon, having fun again, and still learning new things, and a long journey. He then ended the announcement about everyone having fun in dueling, why everyone is here, and someday be a great Dueltainer like his father, promising to always improve his skills, and have everyone love and enjoy Action Dueling as well. After the speech ended, with everyone clapping at the announcement made by Yuya.

"It's now time for the duelists to learn who they be facing in their first matches." Nico Smiley announced as he explained the first-round matches, with Yuya walking back to his friends with Krystal walking up to them. "Okay, wanna be champions, time to slot your competition data cards into your duel disk." Nico Smiley continued as every duelist, including You Show, along with Krystal, taken out their data cards. "What do we need these for, anyway?" Yuya asked as he looked at the strange card. "He'll keep track of us on how were doing." Zuzu explained as Nico Smiley explained about how they work like information on the winners and losers of the tournament.

"I wonder if I can use these to order snacks too." Yuya said in wonder if he could get a sneak. "Yuya, I don't think they can do that." Krystal reminded her boyfriend as everyone inserted their cards into their duel disks. Yuya gets to duel Sylvio tomorrow, Zuzu gets to duel Julia today, Sora gets to duel Shay tomorrow, Krystal got some random duelist tomorrow, and Ash got something that made him very mad. "I get to duel Silver!" Ash said with narrowed eyes, gritting his teeth to show his dragon fangs. Ash can never forgive Silver after he ripped Stardust Dragon the first time, and now it's time for payback. Everyone looked at Ash in worry, especially Zuzu, sense Silver is a very bad person to be around. Ash explains that his duel comes after Zuzu's duel with Julia.

After many duels, it was time for Ash and Silver's duel, both glaring at each other in hatred, Silver's face being healed and wearing black clothes now. "Well now, I see you decided to come, loser." Silver mocked as Ash still gave him a Yusei glare. "Wonder how you will do without your precious Stardust Dragon?" Silver asked mockingly, getting the audience and everyone watching the upcoming duel in confusion. "Oh, that's right, I ripped it in two!" Silver boasted very loudly, laughing about the deed he done in the past. This got the attention of the audience, with Silver unknowingly said his actions out loud, causing the audience to look at Silver in disgust. At Ash's house, Lulu, Rin, and Saya were watching the tournament and were very angry at Silver.

Watching from the audience, Shay looks like his going to kill Silver after hearing Silver said he ripped a card owned by Satoshi, especially Satoshi's ace monster. Unknown to everyone, a cloak disguise Celina is also watching as well, and she has her eyes narrowed dangerously at Silver. "You mean this Stardust Dragon?" Ash calmly asked, as he brought out his Novaforce Stardust Dragon for Silver to see for his own eyes in his right hand's index and middle fingers, while hearing his partner growl at Silver with rage. This got Silver to stop laughing and look at the card the loser had, and his eyes widen in shock. "Impossible! I was sure I ripped that card in two with my own hands!" Silver exclaimed, shocked and angry that Ash had another Stardust Dragon in his deck. "You did, but this one is the new and improve Novaforce Stardust Dragon that wants some payback on you." Ash explained as he put his card back in his deck. This got Silver very angry and wanting to crush his opponent badly, by any means necessary. "So, what if you got a new dragon?! You're still the same loser that will lose to me!" Silver cried as he activated his duel disk.

"Well then, your about to become disappointed!" Ash cried as he activated his duel disk as well. Ash also notice that Silver's deck didn't automatically shuffle for him in his duel disk, causing Ash to narrow his eyes in suspicions. Before the duel officially begins, Ash has brief flashbacks about the duels he saw today, Fredrick won his duel easily with flying colors, Zuzu won against Julia, and Ally was dueling against Riley, which Riley won with a Fusion Summon. "I'll never forget the duels that happen so far in this tournament. Fredrick won his duel, I'm especially proud of Zuzu winning her duel and although Ally put up a good fight, but in the end, she tried her best against Riley." Ash thought as he went over what happen in the tournament.

"And Riley, I'm proud of her for being a strong duelist as well. " Ash thought happily, as he is seen congratulating Riley on her victory, giving back her dragon doll, then walking her back to Declan, before he went over to get ready for his duel against Silver. "Silver, I'll never forget what you did to my Stardust Dragon, and now it's time for you to pay dearly!" Ash thought angrily, even though he is behind a calm expression on his face, with narrowed eyes at Silver.

"Alright, it's time to activate the Action Field Spell!" Nico Smiley announced as an Action field is spinning until it revealed itself. "And it's looks like these duelists will be dueling in the Dragon Coliseum!" Nico Smiley announced as the Action field is shown for real to change into the Action Field, which is a coliseum with Dragon statues around the coliseum. "The field is set, and are the duelists ready?! Then begin!" Nico Smiley announced to officially start the duel. **"Let's duel**!" Ash and Silver shouted as the drew five cards from their decks, along with Action Cards being dispersed throughout the field.

 **Ash Life Points: 4000/ Number of cards in hand: 5.**

 **Silver Life Points: 4000/ Number of cards in hand: 5.**

"Winners before losers''. Silver said as he mocked Ash, who didn't respond, but glared at Silver. "I play Dark World Dealings. This card allows us to draw one card from our decks, but we must discard one card from our hand''. Silver said as he slotted the spell into his Duel Disk with the Spell appearing on his field, before both him and Ash drawled one card from their decks and added it to their hands, before they discarded one card from their hand to the graveyard.

"The card that I sent to the graveyard was Lucent, Netherlord of Dark World. If this card was discarded from my hand by an effect, I can special summon it from my graveyard!''. Silver called out with an evil smirk as a Dark Portal appeared on the ground in front of him, before Lucent appeared on his field, scaring all the children watching.

 **Lucent, Netherlord of Dark World ATK Points: 2400.**

Ash glared at Silver's monster, before he held his right hand out. "I activate White Dragon – Different Dimension Wing's effect from the graveyard. When his sent to the graveyard from my hand through an effect, I can remove him from play and draw the top 5 cards from my hand!''. Ash called out as a Dark Portal appeared on the ground, before Black, White and Light Blue colors appeared from it and went to Ash's deck, making the Deck glow, before Ash drawled the top five cards, making Silver grant his teeth in anger.

"Now I normal summon Zure, Knight of the Dark World!''. Silver called out as he placed a card on his field, with a fiend like monster appearing on his field.

 **Zure, Knight of the Dark World ATK Points: 1800.**

"Now is the time for my special move. I set the Pendulum Scale with Scale 1 **Death Servant Mage** with Scale 8 **Death Servant Swordsman**!''. Silver said as he held two cards in his right hand's index and middle fingers, before he placed them on the edges of his Duel Blade, with the words "Pendulum" in Dark colors appearing on his field. Everyone's eyes widen at what Silver said. "Death Servant!''. Ash shouted out in disbelief at what he was hearing.

Then two pillars of Pitch-black appeared with two monsters in them. Death Servant Mage was scary. Half his face was burned off, showing his fiend like skull, glowing Dark eyes, wearing a Black cloak that covered his body, while his arms held a Dark staff in his hands. Death Servant Swordsman was scary like Death Servant Mage. Half his face was burned off, showing his fiend like skull, glowing Dark eyes, wearing a Black Knight suit, holding a Dark Sword in his right hand with glowing dark energy in his sword.

 **(Death Servant Mage/ Level 3/ Attribute: Dark/ Type: Fiend/ Pendulum/ Effect/ ATK points: 1400/ DEF Points: 700/ Pendulum Scale: 1/ Pendulum effect: All Fiend type monsters you control cannot be destroyed by card effects or be targeted by card effects as long as this card remains in the Pendulum Zone/ Effect: You can discard this card to destroy one monster your opponent controls and gain Life Points equal to the destroyed Monster's ATK Points.)**

 **(Death Servant Swordsman/ Level: 4/ Attribute: Dark/ Type: Fiend/ Pendulum/ Effect/ ATK Points: 1900/ DEF Points: 1500/ Scale: 8/ Pendulum Effect: All Fiend type monsters gain 500 ATK Points and can deal Piercing Damage/ Effect: When this card battles, it gains 500 ATK Points and deal Piercing Damage to your opponent.)**

"With these two monsters, I'm allowed to summon monsters that are between 2 to 7 all at once!''. Silver called out with an evil smirk and laugh, while all the children watching are in fear from seeing the Death Servants. **"I Pendulum Summon! Luxuria Shinigami Pendulum Devil God Reaper!''.** Silver shouted out as a Portal appeared between his two monsters, before a Black light came out. The Black light disappeared to revel a monster like the Grim Reaper. Its body was showing its bones, skull face with an evil smirk and dark evil glowing eyes, Fangs in its mouth, claw bones, A dark cloak covering its body. And has a Dark Sythe with glowing dark energy around it.

 **(Luxuria Shinigami Pendulum Devil God Reaper**

 **Attribute: Dark**

 **Level 7**

 **Scale: 4**

 **Fiend/ Pendulum/ Effect**

 **Pendulum Effect: When this card is in the Pendulum Zone, you can banish another Pendulum card in the Pendulum Zone to special summon this card to the field.**

 **This card is also treated as a Zombie or Warrior monster. When this card is special summoned, this monster is unaffected by opponent's card effects until the end of the turn this card was summoned. When this card destroys an opponent's monster during battle: Summon the destroyed monster from the graveyard or extra deck to your side of the field, then banish the monster at the end of the turn.**

 **ATK: 2500/ Def: 2000)**

The Children shouted out in fear at seeing Luxuria, while Ash's eyes widen in disbelief, before he narrowed them dangerously at Silver. "You idiot! Do you have any idea what that monster is?!" Ash shouted to his opponent, causing everyone to look surprise, never seeing Ash behave this away around one monster. Luxuria Shinigami Pendulum Devil God Reaper then growled when he saw Ash, then chuckled a bit, but only Ash can hear this monster. **"Well, well, well, it's seems you still remember me."** Luxuria answered, though he still has that hatred for what happened in the Original Dimension. Ash just growled at Luxuria, before he glared back at Silver.

"This monster is my ticket to putting you where you belong loser. Now Death Servant Swordsman's Pendulum Effect now activates. All fiend type monsters I control gain 500 ATK Points!''. Silver shouted out with an evil crazy smirk and look as Dark Energy surrounded his three monsters.

 **Luxuria Shinigami Pendulum Devil God Reaper ATK Points: 2500 + 500 = 3000.**

 **Lucent, Netherlord of Dark World ATK Points: 2400 + 500 = 2900.**

 **Zure, Knight of the Dark World ATK Points: 1800.**

"I'll end my turn here. Make your finally move loser, because it will be your last!''. Silver shouted out at Ash with a crazy look on his face.

 **Ash Life Points: 4000/ Number of cards in hand: 10.**

Ash just glared at Silver, before he looked behind him to look at the audience, seeing all the children watching are afraid. "Those kids don't deserve seeing monsters that Silver has. It's time to make people smile again''. Ash thought to himself, determined to make people smile, especially the children.

"My Turn! Draw!''. Ash shouted out as he drawled his card from his deck, before he added it to his hand. Ash then held his hands out to the side. **"Ladies and Gentlemen! Its Show time!''.** Ash shouted out as he prepared to make people smile again. The audience lost their scared looks and started cheering for Ash, while Silver looked annoyed at Ash. **"Today is my performance of how my Dragons defeated the fiends of Darkness. So, watch closely!''.** Ash shouted out for the audience to hear him. **"Okay!''.** The Audience said to Ash, watching closely. Ash smiled at the Audience, before he looked back at Silver.

"To Start my turn off, I activate White Dragon – Different Dimension Wing's effect. When I control no monsters on my field, I'm allowed to summon him from my remove from play zone and a White Dragon Monster from my Deck!''. Ash cried out as he explained his Dragon's effect, with a card slotting out of his Duel Disk, with Ash grabbing it and holding it with Different Dimension Wing's card in his right hand's index and middle fingers. "The Dragon I chose to summon is White Dragon – Crystal Wing Dragon!''. Ash called out as he placed his two cards on his Duel Blade, with two White portals appearing in front of him, before Different Dimension Wing and Crystal Wing Dragon came out of the portals, roaring and spreading their wings out.

 **White Dragon – Different Dimension Wing ATK Points: 1700.**

 **White Dragon – Crystal Wing Dragon ATK Points: 1700.**

"They're so pretty''. A little girl from the audience said, looking at Ash's Dragons. "Those Dragons are so cool''. A boy from the audience said as well. Ash's two Dragons growled at seeing Silver and Luxuria. "Now I'll set the Pendulum Scale with Scale 1 White Dragon – Silver eyes and Scale 10 White Dragon – Silent Claws!''. Ash said as he held two cards in his right hand's index and middle fingers, before he placed them on the edges of his Duel Blade, with the words Pendulum appearing in rainbow colors.

Silver Eyes and Silent Claws appeared in two pillars of Light with the number 1 under Silver Eyes and the number 10 under Silent Claws with a giant copy of Ash's Pendent appearing between the two monsters. "With these two monsters, I'm now allowed to summon monsters between level 2 all the way to 9!''. Ash cried out as his Pendent started glowing. The audience started to cheer Ash's name as they couldn't wait for Ash to Pendulum summon, while Silver was annoyed that the audience is cheering for Ash and not him.

" **Great Dragons of White! Come forth and Descend on this battle field!''.** Ash said in a serious tone with the Pendent swing between the two monsters. **"My White Dragons! Descend now! I Pendulum summon''.** Ash shouted out as a White portal appeared between the two monsters and three lights came out.

" **First Introducing White Dragon – Wing Slasher!''.** Ash cried out as one Light disappeared to revel a NEW White Dragon Monster that was the same size as Crystal Wing, Skin White, Glowing Icey Blue Eyes, Sharp Scale on its Dragon Wings that were very Shape at the edges that has Icey Blue Lings on them, two Dragon claws with five fingers, Dragon Chest that has Icey Blue Lings and White skin, two Dragon feet and a Long White Tail with Scales on the back with Icey Blue Lings around it.

 **(White Dragon – Wing Slasher/ Level: 4/ Attribute: Light/ Type: Dragon/ Effect/ Pendulum/ ATK Points: 1900/ DEF Points: 1300/ Pendulum Scale: 11/ Pendulum Effect: All White Dragon Monsters you control can declare a second attack if they successfully destroy an Opponent's monster and gain 100 ATK Points X the level of the destroyed monster's level/ Effect: This card can declare a second attack if it successfully destroys an opponent's monster and gain 100 ATK Points X it's level. If this card was used for a Synchro, Fusion or XYZ material, the summoned monster gains this effect. This monster can attack declare a second attack if it destroys an Opponent's monster successfully and gains 100 ATK points X the destroyed monster's level)**

" **Next Up, White Dragon – Trick Claw!''.** Ash called out as the second light disappeared to revel a second White Dragon that was the same size as White Dragon – Synchron. It had White Skin, Green Lights over its body, Green Dragon Eyes, two Dragon Wings that was its arms as well with green Lings over them, two Dragon talons and a long Dragon tail.

 **(White Dragon – Trick Claw/ Level: 3/ Attribute: Light/ Type: Dragon/ Effect/ ATK Points: 1000/ DEF Points: 500/ Effect: If this card battles an Opponent's Special summoned monster, that monster is destroyed before the damage step and this all White Dragon Monsters gain 100 ATK points X the destroyed monster's level)**

" **And Finally, White Dragon – Purple Venom Dragon!''.** Ash said as the last light disappeared to revel a Dragon that looks like Purple Fusion Dragon, only same size as Different Dimension Wing, Same Wings only smaller, Same Claws and Legs, Same eyes only smaller and a smaller tail, with not so much purple and Whiter.

 **(White Dragon – Purple Venom Dragon/ Level: 4/ Attribute: Light/ Type: Dragon/ Effect/ Pendulum/ ATK Points: 1800/ DEF Points: 1500/ Pendulum Scale: 3/ Pendulum Effect: You can Fusion summon using White Dragon Monsters you control on your battle phase or main phase to fusion summon a White Dragon Fusion monster. White Dragon Fusion monsters cannot be targeted or destroyed by card effects and gain 100 ATK Points for everyone monster they destroy/ Effect: You can use this card and another White Dragon Monster to Fusion summon one White Dragon Fusion monster without a fusion card and on your battle phase or main phase. If the Fusion White Dragon monster destroys an opponent's monster, it gains 100 ATK Points)**

The audience and children cheered at seeing Ash make a successful Pendulum summon, while Silver granted his teeth. "Now time for more special surprises. All Dragon type monsters that were Pendulum summoned thanks to Silver Eyes now gains 500 ATK Points!''. Ash called out as Silver Eyes spread his wings and Silver Energy came out and was absorbed by Trick Claw, Wing Slasher and Purple Venom Dragon.

 **White Dragon – Wing Slasher ATK Points: 1900 + 500 = 2400.**

 **White Dragon – Trick Claw ATK Points: 1000 + 500 = 1500.**

 **White Dragon – Purple Venom Dragon ATK Points: 1800 + 500 = 2300.**

"Now my Level 4 Crystal Wing Dragon gives my Level 4 Wing Slasher a tune up!''. Ash called out as Wing Slasher took to the air, with Crystal Wing Dragon turning into 4 White Rings that circled around Wing Slasher like they were scanning him, with Wing Slasher turning orange. **"From the final embers of a dying star, a new hope is forged!''.** Ash Chanted out as Wing Slasher turned into four lights, before a beam appeared that consumed the Lights, with Ash's Extra Deck opening with a card slotting out, which Ash grabbed with his Right hand's index and middle fingers. **"I Synchro summon! Level 8! Novaforce Stardust Dragon!''.** Ash cried out as he placed his card on the Duel Blade, with Novaforce Stardust Dragon appearing from the beam, while spreading his wings out with blue particles rain down from his wings that rained down on the field, making the audience look in awe from Stardust's beauty.

 **Novaforce Stardust Dragon ATK Points: 2500.**

The audience cheered for Stardust, while Stardust growled at Silver and Luxuria. "Crystal Wing's effect activates. When he is used for a Fusion, Synchro or XYZ summon, I'm allowed to summon him back from the graveyard!''. Ash said as a Blue Portal appeared on the ground, before Crystal Wing reappeared from it.

 **White Dragon – Crystal Wing Dragon DEF Points: 1400**

"Now Crystal Wing gives Trick Claw a tune up!''. Ash called out as Trick Claw took to the air, with Crystal wing turning into 4 green rings that circled around Trick Claw. **""Dragon with the colors of White and Green! Descend and strike down our enemies at the speed of light with your Wings!''.** Ash shouted out as Trick claw turned into three Lights, before a beam appeared and consumed the Rings and the 4 lights and slammed into the ground behind Ash, which grabbed a card on from his Extra deck and held it with his right hand's index, middle and ring fingers. **"I Synchro summon! Level 7! White Dragon – Green Synchro Dragon!''.** Ash called out as he placed the card on his Duel Blade with Green Synchro Dragon appearing from the Beam, while looking beautiful.

 **White Dragon – Green Synchro Dragon ATK Points: 2500.**

The audience cheered for Ash and his dragons, while Green Synchro Dragon growled at Silver and Luxuria. "And just like before, Crystal Wing reappears!''. Ash called out with a smile as he held his right hand out, with Crystal Wing reappearing from another Light Blue portal.

 **White Dragon – Crystal Wing Dragon DEF Points: 1400.**

"Now I activate Purple Venom Dragon's effect. I can fuse him with Crystal Wing Dragon now for a Fusion White Dragon Monster!''. Ash called out as his Two Dragons started to fuse together through a purple portal that appeared. **"Dragon with the Colors of White and Purple! Descend and incinerate our enemies! I Fusion Summon! Level 8! White Dragon- Purple Fusion Dragon!''.** Ash shouted out as his extra deck opened and a card slotted out, with Ash grabbing the card and placing it on his Duel Blade, with Purple Fusion Dragon appear, roaring while spreading its wings.

 **White Dragon – Purple Fusion Dragon ATK Points: 2800.**

The audience cheered once more for Ash and his Dragons, while Purple Fusion Dragon growled at Silver and Luxuria. "Once more, Crystal Wing Dragon appears!''. Ash called out as Crystal Wing reappeared on his field.

 **White Dragon – Crystal Wing Dragon DEF Points: 1400.**

"Now with the Level 4 Crystal Wing Dragon and Level 4 Different Dimension Wing Dragon, I create the overlay network!''. Ash called out as he held his right hand into the air, with Crystal Wing and Different Dimension Wing turning into two White lights that descended into the air, with a Black and white portal appearing on his field, with the two Lights going in.

 **"Dragon with the colors of White and Black! Come forth and descend to strike down our enemies! I XYZ Summon! Rank 4! White Dragon – Black XYZ Dragon!''**. Ash shouted out as his Extra deck opened and a card slotted out, which Ash grabbed with his right hand's index, middle and thumb and placed it on his Duel Blade, with Black XYZ Dragon appearing on his field with two overlay units around it.

 **White Dragon – Black XYZ Dragon ATK Points: 2500.**

The audience kept cheering for Ash, while Black Xyz Dragon growled at Silver and Luxuria. "Now I activate the spell card, White Dragon's brother call!''. Ash called out as his picked a card from his hand and slotted it on his Duel Blade, with the spell appearing on his field. "With this card, If I Control White Dragon – Purple Fusion, Green Synchro and Black Xyz Dragon on my field, I'm allowed to summon White Dragon – Silver Pendulum Dragon from ether my hand or deck!''. Ash said as he explained his Spell's effect, with a card slotting out of his Deck, with Ash grabbing it with his right hand's index and middle fingers.

 **"Dragon with the Colours of White and Silver! Come forth and destroy your opponents with those Silver eyes! Come, White Dragon – Silver Pendulum Dragon''.** Ash said as he placed the card on his Duel Blade with his Pendulum Dragon appeared next to his brothers and leader, letting out a powerful roar and spreading his wings out.

 **White Dragon – Silver Pendulum Dragon ATK Points: 2500.**

The audience were now fully cheering for Ash and his Dragons at their performance, while all of Ash's Dragons growled at Silver and Luxuria. **"It's him!''.** Silver Pendulum Dragon said, growling at Silver. **"Along with Luxuria!''.** Green Synchro Dragon said as he growled at Luxuria, who just smirked at them. **"It's time for revenge for what they've done to us in the past!''.** Purple Fusion Dragon said in anger and hate at Silver and Luxuria. **"I agree. I'll rip them to shreds!''.** Black Xyz Dragon said in anger as he wanted to kill Silver and Luxuria. **"Calm yourselves. We'll get our chance to get vengeance one day, but not today!''.** Novaforce Stardust Dragon said as he told his friends to calm down, which the four Dimension White Dragons did what their leader said.

Silver laughed at Ash. "Nice Lizards, but their no match for my Lusuria!''. Silver said in glare and evil as he looked at his monster, only to see something surprising.

 **Luxuria Shinigami Pendulum Devil God Reaper ATK Points: 2500.**

 **Lucent, Netherlord of Dark World ATK Points: 2400.**

 **Zure, Knight of the Dark World ATK Points: 1800.**

"Hey what happened to my monsters ATK Points. Where'd they go!''. Silver said in anger about what happened to his monsters ATK Points. "They disappeared thanks to purple Fusion Dragon's effect. When his summoned all my opponent's monsters, spells and traps are negated, which means your monster's Pendulum effect is negated''. Ash said as he explained his Fusion Dragon's effect.

 **(Yuya entertainment theme)**

"I activate the Spell Card, Smile World!" Ash shouted as he activated the spell, with colorful smiles covering the field. Ash's Dragons were also smiling as well, and the kids were liking loving the performance done. "So pretty!" A random girl said happily. "The monsters are smiling!" A random boy said. Even the audience is smiling as well for seeing this happen. Silver and his monsters, especially Luxuria, look at the smiles in disgust, not liking the colorful smiles at all. "Smile world let's all Monsters gain 100 ATK Points for every monster on the field. Since there are eight monsters, all monsters gain 800 ATK Points!''. Ash said as he explained Smile world's effect.

 **Novaforce Stardust Dragon ATK Points: 2500 + 800 = 3300.**

 **White Dragon – Silver Pendulum Dragon ATK Points: 2500 + 800 = 3300.**

 **White Dragon – Green Synchro Dragon ATK Points: 2500 + 800 = 3300.**

 **White Dragon – Black XYZ Dragon ATK Points: 2500 + 800 = 3300.**

 **White Dragon – Purple Fusion Dragon ATK Points: 2800 + 800 = 3600.**

 **Luxuria Shinigami Pendulum Devil God Reaper ATK Points: 2500 + 800 = 3300.**

 **Lucent, Netherlord of Dark World ATK Points: 2400 + 800 = 3200.**

 **Zure, Knight of the Dark World ATK Points: 1800 + 800 = 2600.**

"Now, Silver Pendulum Dragon, attack Zure, Knight of Dark World!" Ash shouted as Silver Pendulum Dragon unleashed his silver breath attack at Zure, who exploded in a colorful cloud with smiles coming out. This cause Silver to grit his teeth to shield himself from the explosion. **(3300 – 2600 = 700)**

 **Silver Life Points: 4000 – 700 = 3300.**

As soon as it ended, Silver look at Ash in anger and hate. "Now, Novaforce Stardust Dragon, attack his Netherlord!" Ash ordered as Stardust released his attack on Lucent, who also exploded in a colorful cloud of smiles. **(3300 = 3200 = 100)**

 **Silver Life Points: 3300 – 100 = 3200.**

"When Wing Slasher is used as a material for a Fusion, Synchro or Xyz summon, that monster can attack a second time and gain 100 ATK Points X the level of the destroyed monster!" Ash reminded Silver, who gritted his teeth in anger as Stardust roared with his Wing Flashing with more energy.

 **Novaforce Stardust Dragon ATK Points: 3300 + 600 = 3900**

"Before I attack, I play the quick-play spell card, Multi White Dragonic Blast!" Ash shouted as the spell card is shown. "You see, if I have more than one White Dragon Monster on the field, I can choose one White Dragon monster on the field, and that dragons all the attack points of my other dragons! And I choose Novaforce Stardust Dragon!" Ash explained as Stardust glowed a colorful rainbow aura as the other dragons give their strength to their leader. Stardust roared as his attack points increased.

 **Novaforce Stardust Dragon ATK Points: 3900 + 3300 = 7200 + 3300 = 10500 + 3300 = 13800 + 3600 = 17400.**

Silver knew he is in deep trouble, so he had one more trick up his sleeves. "Your cheating!" Silver shouted at Ash, confusing the audience about what Sliver meant. Ash just stared calmly at Silver, not bother by his pathetic plan. "You've been cheating in this duel! There for, you should be disqualified from this tournament, making me the winner by default!" Silver shouted as he hoped the audience muttered about the possibility of Ash cheating. Sliver smirked, thinking victory is in his grasp. "Really? Then why don't you answer me this question, Silver." Ash said calmly, looking at Silver with narrowed eyes.

"What question, you loser cheater?" Silver mocked, wondering about his opponent last attempt on being innocent. "If I was cheating, then why didn't you shuffle your deck before the duel started?" Ash questioned in suspicions as the audience look at Silver, who is starting to sweat. "What are you talking about, loser?" Silver asked, although he is beginning to panic that his opponent spotted his deck before the duel started. "Why didn't you shuffle your deck like any other duelist, unless you knew what you were about to draw to begin with?" Ash explained as the audience started to talk to themselves about this answer.

"So, wouldn't that make you the cheater, while I shuffled my deck before the duel started?" Ash finished as the audience booed at Shadow at his foul play. "Be quiet! I'll do anything to beat you, even if I have to cheat my way to the top!" Silver declared as everyone watched in disgust about Silver saying that for everyone to hear. "Then you will lose with no honor. Novaforce Stardust Dragon, attack his Luxuria Shinigami Pendulum Devil God Reaper and end this duel! **Shining Cosmic** " Ash shouted as Stardust fired his breath attack at Luxuria, striking him on the stomach, who gritted his teeth in anger. **"This... is... not... over!"** Luxuria shouted as he is destroyed in a colorful explosion, sending Silver flying to the ground as the duel ends in Ash's victory. **(3300 – 17400 = 141000**

 **Silver Life Points: 3200 – 14100 = 0000.**

"And that's the end of the performance!" Ash shouted as he and his dragons bowed to the audience as everyone, especially the kids, cheered for Ash and his dragons as the colorful smiles remain. There were even multiple colorful sparkles raining down on Ash and his dragons, along with some of them heading down on the kids, who watch in awe as they saw the sparkles and try to catch them happily. The Action field was deactivated, with Ash's Dragons disappearing and the smile faces and sparkles disappearing as well.

Silver is on his knees with his hands on the ground in anger. "Damn you." Silver muttered, as Ash was walking away from him and leaving the field, while waving at the crowd. "Damn you." Silver continued as he slowly got up and slowly turned to look at Ash with his hair shadowing his eyes. "Damn you to hell, Ketchum!" Silver shouted with a crazed look in his eyes as he got up and ran forward to kill Ash. This action surprised and shock everyone, and everyone shouted for Ash to watch out, as Ash notice and turned around, only too late as Silver tackled and started choking him to death.

"I'm going to do the same thing as I did to your card, Ketchum!" Silver shouted to the whole stadium to hear him. "I'm going to kill you right here and now! And Zuzu will be mine!" Silver continued as he descended into madness. Ash is gasping for breath as he struggled to breath. "Get the hell off me!''. Ash shouted out at Silver as he then brought enough strength to lift his right fist to send a fist flying to Silver's face, causing him to let go to cover his face from the pain.

Silver soon recovered, the screamed loudly towards Ash as he ran towards until he was hit in the stomach by Ash by a kick, sending him flying to the ground, soon knocked out on the ground. Soon, some Leo employees were gathered and took Silver away, while the stadium is in shock about what Silver declared and said, with You Show being the most disgusted about Silver. Even Nico Smiley is speechless at this act, and now will make an announcement. "Uh, after hearing what Silver said after the duel, and according to the laws, Silver will now be banned as duelist for life, along with confiscating all his cards, Duel Disk, and no longer being able to participate in tournaments anymore." Nico declared as everyone listened to the announcement made about Silver's actions towards his opponent, and completely disgusted about Silver being a bad duelist, while Ash continued to leave the field.

Ash is headed for his Duel Runner right now, walking through the hallway of the stadium. "Ash!" A group of voices shouted, causing Ash to turn towards the source. Ash saw all his friends from You Show arrive, probably to check up on him after Silver attack. "Guys, what are you doing here?" Ash asked, already knowing the answer. "Ash, are you alright?!" Zuzu asked in extreme worry, wondering if her boyfriend is okay, while looking at him in worry. "I'm fine you guys. Just a couple of bruises." Ash said in order to not worry Zuzu even more. "That's good." Yuya said, glad that his friend is alright.

"That guy gives duelist a bad name." Sora said, disliking Silver even more with a nasty look. After that happened, Silver doesn't deserve the title duelist after what he did, along with cheating. "That's right! How did that guy even call himself a duelist when his truly just a coward and a cheat!" Fredrick replied in frustration. Everyone from You Show dislike people that do this sort of act with no honor and fair play. "Yeah, he even ripped up your Stardust Dragon card!" Tate cried, along with everyone else that heard the deed done by Silver. "At least his disqualified and banned from dueling now." Ally said, reminding the group of what happened to Silver.

"That's right, meaning he is now an illegal duelist now." Zuzu said to the others, glad that Silver got what he deserved in the end. "That's true. Though after that duel, I think I should go home and rest. It's been an eventful day." Ash explained to the You Show students. Everyone agrees about Ash going home and resting for tomorrow. They soon said their goodbyes to Ash as they headed home, and Ash continued towards his Duel Runner. Unknown to everyone, a cloaked Celina is secretly following Ash to his Duel Runner.

Ash has arrived at his Duel Runner where he left it, until his eyes were covered by two female hands. "Huh?" Ash said in surprise, wondering who covered his eyes. "Guess who?" A familiar female voice said from behind, along with giggling. Ash recognize that voice anywhere, removed the hands from his eyes, and immediately turned around to see his Fusion girlfriend. "Celina!" Ash cried happily, glad to see his friend again. "That's right." Celina said as she took off her hood to reveal her beautiful face, smiling a bit.

"Let me guess, you escaped from Duel Academy again, didn't you?" Ash stated, knowing somehow, Celina evaded her captors again. "I did because I wanted to see you again." Celina replied, then started to move her lips towards Ash, making him blush a bit. Celina's lips touched Ash's into a passionate kiss, closing her eyes in bliss. Ash is surprise at first, but then also returned the kiss as well with much passion. The kiss lasted for a minute, until both separated, looking at each other happily. "And what was that for?" Ash asked his girlfriend with his checks red. "For being a great and strong duelist, along with showing that cheating coward his place." Celina said, although she dislikes how Silver cheated and attacked Ash. "You saw that, huh?" Ash sighed, with Celina nodding her head and had narrowed eyes at what Silver did.

Celina then soften her eyes as she put her head on Ash's chest, along with her hands. "I'm glad you're alright." Celina said, glad that Ash is alright and okay. "And I'm glad to see you again, Celina." Ash replied, wrapping his arms around her waist, happy to see Celina again so soon. They stayed liked this for a while, until they decided to let go. "Why don't we head to my house?" Ash offered, surprising Celina that he had a house.

"You have a house?" Celina asked in surprise. "I do, and were going to ride my Duel Runner." Ash stated as he showed his Duel Runner to Celina. Celina looked uncertain about the Duel Runner, wondering about this idea. "Is that safe to ride on?" Celina asked uncertainly, a bit scared at the bike. "Of course. It's the fastest way to my house." Ash replied as he handed Celina a purple helmet to wear for safety. Ash and Celina got on the Duel Runner and headed to Ash's house.

* * *

 **(30 minutes later)**

Ash and Celina have been riding Ash's Duel Runner for 30 minutes now with Ash enjoying the ride, while Celina screamed the whole ride, Ash had wanted to show Celina the rest of Paradise city so that she would know everything about the city. Right now they have arrived at Ash's house, with Celina feeling a little uneasy when she got off the Duel Runner. "Does that thing always go that fast?" Celina asked in a bit confused, not knowing much about the outside world, including Ash's Duel Runner. "It's not that bad." Ash replied to Celina as he and Celina taken off their helmets. "And besides, were here." Ash said as he and Celina faced the house with Celina thinking that it was beautiful.

They soon enter the house as they open the door. "Lulu! Rin! Saya! I'm home!" Ash shouted to tell the girls that live here at the moment, as he and Celina entered the living room. Lulu, Rin, and Saya looked and are happy to see Ash home. "Satoshi! / Daddy!" Lulu, Rin, and Saya cried as they got up to meet them. "Are you alright?!" Lulu asked in concern for Ash, seeing Silver attack him. "Are you hurt?!" Rin asked as well, after what happen in the duel with Silver. "Did that mean boy hurt you, Daddy?" Saya asked, concern for her father after seeing that duel.

"Girls, I'm fine. Besides, I like to introduce Celina to you. The Fusion dimension of the bracelet girls." Ash replied as he introduced Celina, who is a little confuse right now, while she took off her cloak, showing her Duel academy clothes. "Hi Celina." They all greeted, with Lulu and Rin not surprise to see another counterpart in front of them. Saya is just being her happy self, waving and smiling. Celina looked at Ash, wanting to know something after meeting Lulu, Rin, and Saya. "Does a boy normally have many girls that like him?" Celina asked in confusion, clueless about multiple relationship with a boy having many girls.

"It's complicated." Ash answered, sighing and probably teach Celina about many things she needs to know about the outside world besides Duel Academy. "And besides, Saya is my adoptive daughter for the matter." Ash corrected about who Saya really is to clear the confusion, getting Celina to nod her head in understanding. "I like you." Saya replied happily, getting a good feeling from Celina. Celina looked surprise at Saya, then smiled a little, also liking Saya a bit as well. "I like you as well." Celina said as she kneeled down and put a hand on Saya's head, unsure on why she felt happy to see Saya, while Saya smiled at her, before she hugged Celina, surprising her more, before Celina returned the hug with Ash, Rin and Lulu smiling at seeing this.

* * *

 **(Next Day)**

In the morning, Ash, Lulu, Rin, Celina, and Saya were eating breakfast together in peace. During that time, Ash and Celina were looking at each other before they looked away, blushing and avoiding their gaze towards each other. This didn't go unnoticed by Lulu, Rin, and Saya, who already have an idea about how those two are acting right now, while Saya was to innocent to think what Rin and Lulu are thinking. As breakfast ended, Ash getting ready to head to the stadium to watch the matches today. "Alright, I'm off to the stadium." Ash said to the girls, giving Lulu, Rin, and Celina a kiss on the cheek, making them blush. Ash then gave a kiss on the forehead to Saya, who smiled at Ash.

"Alright, you all play nice now, and I will return. Later." Ash said as he opened the garage door. "We will." The girls all said as they waved goodbye to Ash. Ash soon got to his Duel Runner, putting on his helmet and got on his Duel Runner and grabbed Handlebars, then started his Duel Runner up to head towards the stadium. Ash soon arrived at the stadium much later, watching all the duels happen with You Show students and friends. Ash enjoyed everyone having fun with their matches, he was especially impressed when he saw Krystal put a Duelist from that magic Duel School on thin Ice, although he frowned at Gen's match against Gong, not liking how his lackeys corner Yuya, which might explain why Yuya arrived later on in the stadium.

Ash especially enjoyed the match between Yuya and Sylvio, watching them do their Entertainment Duel for the crowd, happy to see everyone cheering and smiling, reminding him of his time in Heartland and Yusho Sakaki, his teacher that taught him about making people smile. But the next duel is Shay and Sora, which brings back more memories of Heartland and the Invasion of Duel Academy. His also a bit shock about Sora being a possible Duel Soldier of Duel Academy, which makes Ash sad, which explains about why his Frightfur monsters enjoy hurting people, but also lonely as well.

Ash also listens to Shay and Sora conversation about the Invasion of Heartland, along with the people that were carded by Duel Soldiers of Duel Academy. More memories appear in his mind about the Invasion of Heartland, seeing all his comrades fighting and losing their lives in that invasion, which makes him sad about thinking about his old home being nothing by ruins now. Ash also heard about himself being mentioned by Shay as well, along with listening to Yuya talking about Shay acting crazy and Sora acting insane upon seeing his psychotic face.

"Do you know how many of your friends have destroyed my comrades and my home? Do you know how much destruction you caused?! The lives you taken?! Not to mention, took one of our most powerful comrades away from us!" Shay shouted as he still has horrible memories of Heartland and Satoshi defending his comrades for the others to escape, and losing his life in the process.

"When your forced to be a duelist that fight for his freedom, you learn to always prepare for any worse case scenario. We even think about what to do if one of us is taken down by the enemy: We keep fighting to avenge those that lost their lives in the line of duty." Shay explained when he remembers words from his leader, Satoshi, before he was thought to be captured or dead. "And we have one rule: We never leave anyone behind, and if possible, we get our comrades back!" Shay declared as he opened his eyes to narrow them at Sora.

As everyone from You Show listen and watch the duel, Ash can't help but understand what Shay was talking about, and also feeling sad that Heartland was destroyed by the Duel Soldiers of Duel Academy, and being very upset with Leo Akaba declaring this Dimension War. At Ash's house, the other Bracelet girls were watching on the T.V. screen, with Lulu looking very sad, with Rin comforting her, while Celina looked away in shame at what her comrades did to innocent people, even to those that were not duelists as well, while Saya started to cry from the bad memories, which Celina gave Saya a hug to comfort her.

Sora also talks about a hunting game, causing Ash to tighten his hands into fists. Hunting games is the term used by Duel Soldiers for hunting 'prey' meaning the people of Heartland were attack and carded without warning, while the soldiers laugh in enjoyment. Ash also remembered leading his comrades against the Duel Soldiers, who scream in fear when they see him in action, along with the Duel Soldiers ordered to capture him and Saya as well. He also remembers Lulu being targeted by Yuri as well, with Ash defeating the him every time. The duel ends with Shay being the victor of the match, with Ash narrowing his eyes about what would Shay do next as he walked to the defeated Sora.

Shay walked towards Sora, planning to card him because of his connection to Duel Academy. Shay then paused, mere distends away from Sora, remembering what his leader Satoshi said to him. "If you card them, then you are no better than them." Ash said, as his words repeated inside Shay's head, as he turned his back and walked away from Sora. Sora looked up from the ground, arm stretched out. "Wait! Duel me again! I can't lose to you!" Sora shouted in denial, not accepting this defeat. Shay glance from his shoulder at Sora, still in denial. "You've already lost. Accept it." Shay said as Sora continued to shout as Shay walked away.

In the stands, Ash is holding Yuya back at the moment. "Ash, let me go! I got to help Sora!" Yuya cried as he struggles to get out of Ash's grip. "Sorry Yuya, but I can't let you do that." Ash said as the reason why is because Sora did something dangerous sense he revealed some secrets about his connection to Duel Academy. Ash and Yuya can only watch as the Shay walks away from Sora, who fell unconscious right now. "Shay, I'm glad you didn't card Sora." Ash thought, proud that his friend did the right thing and walked away. Although, Ash is still sad about the possibility of facing Sora later on at some point, but as enemies on opposite sides.

* * *

 **(Ending Song)**

 **Shows Yuya riding on Odd-Eyes on a road to the city, with Ash riding on Novaforce Stardust Dragon flying besides them**

 **As long as those smiles are there**

 **Then shows the night sky background for Yuya and Ash, showing Zuzu, Lulu, Rin, Gong, Skips, Saya, Sora, Ally, Fredrick, Yoko, Yusho, and Nico Smiley**

 **Wanna keep on shinin'!**

 **Soon is just Yuya, Odd-Eyes, Ash, and Stardust still going down the road**

 **I'll stake it all on my ultimate pride**

 **Briefly shows Julia, Kit, and Dipper, duel disks activated**

 **Wanna be perfect**

 **Shows Declan and Slyvio, along with Shay appearing behind Declan**

 **No matter when, we'll believe**

 **Shows Declan, touching his glasses, and Shay up close to the face**

 **In our tommorow**

 **Shay then narrowed his eyes from the side of his face**

 **Now, on wings of courage, just fly away!**

 **Zuzu is looking at her bracelet for a while with dark clouds, until a shadow of Yuya passed by her, then a shadow of Yuto in a ruin Heartland is shown, before showing both Yuya and Yuto before they merge together that shattered, with Zuzu turning around with tears coming out of her face.**

 **We are the future fighters!**

 **Shay and some of his Raidraptor monsters are briefly seen**

 **This duel of the soul (Slice through the darkness, cards of miracles!)**

 **Still shows Shay and Rise Falcon for a bit, until it shows Sora and his Frightfur Bear as well**

 **Clash heads in the battle that transcends space and time (The real fun's just getting started!)**

 **Still shows Sora and Frightfur Bear before it changes to Yuua and Sylvio dueling each other, with a monster behind Sylvio**

 **For our dreams to gather within our hands**

 **Changes back to Yuya and Ash riding on their monsters on the road, with the light slowly beginning to shine on them**

 **Let's go, towards the ultimate future**

 **Skips, Yoko, Zuzu, Lulu, Rin, Gong, Tate, Ally, Frederick, and Saya being happy to see the two boys with the light shining behind them, with Yuya and Ash smiling back as well at the group**

 **Never give up! Never give up!**

 **Shows Yuya and Ash with Odd-Eyes and Novaforce Stardust Dragon, then the evolved forms of Odd-Eyes, and the Four Dimension White Dragon monsters each**

 **Never give up! Never give up!**

 **Then shows both monster groups of Yuya and Ash, with Yuya and Ash in front, with everyone looking up in the sky, revealing two pillars of blue light, along with Yuya's and Ash's pendents swinging between the two blue pillars.**

* * *

 **And done. That was hard to complete in one day. Anyway spoiler warning, next Chapter is where Ash returns to the Pokémon world and sees his friends again. Also I would like some help with creating new cards for Celina, Lulu, Rin and Zuzu. Mostly Pendulum, Xyz, Synchro cards for Celina and Zuzu and XYZ Cards for Rin and Synchro cards for Lulu and some spells and traps please.**

 **See ya later. Let's Rev it up and Into the Vrains!**


	15. Chapter 15: The Return to an old home

**Hello everyone. First off, cheers to me for creating 15 chapters now in my story and I have lots more to do. First of all, no Duelling in this chapter, so sorry, but a few surprises.**

 **Guest: Your gonna have to do better than that because I already have a Synchro monster for Celina.**

 **Sn: Your right about Silver coming back.**

 **Vakama01: Thanks for all the help.**

 **Fafnir Miester: I understand, but promise to continue it someday.**

 **Darkwarp: You'll see the combined forms later, Also no twin of Seto or Red Eyes.**

 **PhotonDragon16: They'll still fuse.**

 **Shrouded Absol: You'll find out in time who the Devil Lord is.**

 **And questions answered. Now time for the chapter, also I still need help with Oc cards for the bracelet Girls.**

* * *

 **Chapter 15: The return to the Pokemon World.**

After a few hours between the duel of Shay and Sora, Night has fallen for the day, Ash wearing his Black clothes, along with everyone from You Show, Gong, and Krystal is in the hospital, looking over a door holding an unconscious Sora lying in bed, resting. "Poor Sora." Zuzu said in worry for her friend that taught her Fusion summoning. "His going to be okay." Skips said to his daughter, knowing Sora will recover soon. "After all, the doctors are taking good care of him." Krystal reassured the group about Sora being in good hands. "I know. It was so scary. It's not every day that someone gets injured in a duel for real." Ally said in fear, the duel still fresh in her mind and what she saw in it.

Yuya formed a right-hand fist about Shay hurting Sora in that duel. "And it's all Shay's fault." Yuya said with narrowed eyes, not liking what happened at all. "Yeah. What Shay did was unforgivable." Gong said, agreeing with Yuya, along with everyone else in agreement. "I wouldn't be sure of that." Ash said, causing everyone to look at him with mixed expression about what he said. "What?! You saw what Shay did to Sora!" Yuya cried in frustration, not liking Ash defending Shay one bit. "And did you forget about how Sora reacted during that duel as well, Yuya?" Ash reminded in a stern voice with narrowed eyes, getting everyone to remember about the way Sora reacted against Shay. "Not to mention, I know Shay, and grew up with him, remember." Ash finished as he knew the real reason why Shay and Sora acted that way in their duel against each other and their hated rivalry.

"Where are you going with this?" Krystal asked in wonder about what Ash is saying. "I hate to say this, but I think Sora is part of the group that invaded and destroyed Heartland." Ash replied with his eyes looking down at the ground, causing everyone to gasp in shock and disbelief. "No way! Sora would never do that!" Yuya cried in denial about Sora being part of the people that invaded Ash's home. "That's right!" Fredrick said as well, not believing what Ash said. "Sora is just acting that way is because of Shay!" Tate said, defending Sora about his actions. "But Sora is really a nice guy!" Ally said as well as she remembered the fun times with Sora. "Are you sure about that?!" Zuzu said, not believing that Sora would do that and destroy Ash's home.

"And did you forget about the conversation Shay and Sora had as well? Along with the Action Field being turned into warzone?" Ash reminded the group about the duel again. They all had unsure expression, not sure what to believe at the moment. "As much as I want to deny this as well, but the facts are plain as day. Sora is a part of Duel Academy, the people that invaded my home" Ash said, although his still sad about Sora being connected to Duel Academy that invaded Heartland, and force to fight Sora as true enemies. Night time came, and Skips and Yoko took Tate, Ally, and Fredrick to their homes.

Ash, Yuya, Zuzu, Gong, and Krystal were in front of the hospital doors, talking about Sora and Shay. "So, what's your take on Shay taking down people from Leo?" Yuya asked Zuzu, wanting to know Shay's reason for his actions, except Ash, who already knew about Shay's reason and the plan form, while leaning against the wall. "From what we learned, Shay and Sora have a grudge against each other that goes very deep." Zuzu explained while understanding the situation more. "Maybe they come from rival schools that really hate each other." Krystal reasoned about a possible explanation of Sora and Shay.

"Gong is getting more confuse by the second when thinking about it." Gong explained, still a bit confused about everything that has happened. "Ash, didn't you say you grew up with Shay and Yuto in Heartland?" Zuzu asked, remembering about meeting Yuto as well and her talk with him about Ash. "I did." Ash said to his girlfriend, looking at her. "There's that name again: Yuto." Krystal said, remembering Ash talk about the name from Zuzu's and Ash's duel. "Just who is this Yuto?" Gong asked, also curious, along with Yuya looking as Ash for an answer. Ash sighed, knowing this would happen, meaning Yuya will eventually learn about his other counterparts. "Like I said, Yuto is also my friend from Heartland." Ash explained, getting nods of understanding from the others.

"I also remember that I thought Yuto was Yuya as well." Zuzu said, mistaking Yuto for Yuya one time. "Me?" Yuya asked in confusion about what Zuzu just said. "She means that Yuto has the same face as you, Yuya." Ash replied, shocking Yuya about this information. "Yuto..." Krystal said, also stun about Yuto having the same face as her boyfriend. "Has the same face as me?" Yuya asked, stun and a little confused at what Ash said. "That's right, and the same could be said for Zuzu as well." Ash replied, shocking Zuzu as well, along with everyone else. "What do you mean by that?" Zuzu asked her boyfriend, as he turned to face her as well. "I'm saying you also have a few people that have the same face as you, who happen to be at my house right now." Ash answered, surprising everyone at this answer about Zuzu's counterparts being at his house.

"You're kidding, right?" Zuzu asked her boyfriend, wondering if this is a joke. "No, I'm not joking. Their names are Celina, Rin, and Lulu, who happens to be Shay's little sister." Ash replied, shocking everyone that Shay has a sister that looks like Zuzu. "Then that would explain why Shay called me Lulu when we first met." Zuzu said, remembering Shay calling her Lulu at the docks. "That's right, and she was originally captured by the people that invaded and destroyed Heartland as well, until I rescued her from them a few days ago, along with Rin." Ash explained about his rescuing Lulu, along with Rin.

"That makes sense, meaning Shay was targeting people from Leo to rescue his sister." Krystal said, revealing some new information given out by Ash. Suddenly, the group heard people from the hospital about Sora not being in bed anymore, shocking everyone at this information, looking at each other. They soon agreed to spread out and search for Sora, worrying about Sora's condition. Ash is running very fast, looking for Sora. "If I know Sora, be will definitely go after Shay for a rematch." Ash thought, knowing Sora will hold a grudge against his friend.

Ash has been looking for Sora for the next 30 minutes, before suddenly, a bright flash is seen from the park, getting the attention of Ash. "If there is a bright flash coming from the park, there's a good chance Sora is there as well." Ash thought as he ran towards the park. When he arrived, he saw a damage park, along with a knocked-out Yuya on the ground. "Yuya!" Ash shouted as he went towards his friend. "Yuya! Wake up!" Ash cried as he shook him, trying to wake him up. Zuzu and Krystal soon arrived, shock to see Ash holding a knocked out Yuya. "What happened?" Krystal asked in concern for her boyfriend. "I'm not sure. When I arrived, I found Yuya out cold on the ground." Ash explained about the situation. "Maybe we should take him home." Zuzu suggested, with Ash and Krystal agreeing, as they picked up Yuya by the arms and legs and takes him towards his house.

* * *

 **(Opening Song)**

 **Let's start! From a moment's glint of light**

 **Shows Yuya and Ash in a checkered background, then showing their respective pendants**

 **Let's find! Yes, the way I should go**

 **Shows Zuzu, Lulu, and Rin also in a checkered background, then showing their respective bracelets**

 **Let's start! The real fun's just getting started**

 **Shows Gong also in a checkered background, then showing his headband respectively**

 **Ready go! Raise the curtains on reality**

 **Changes to Yuya, Zuzu, Gong, Ash, Lulu, and Rin at an entrance, before it reveals itself to be the Arc League Championship beginning, along with showing the title.**

 **The anticipated yet uneasy future will launch this moment**

 **Yuya and Ash have their duel disks activated, with Tate, Ally, and Fredrick coming to Yuya happily, with Saya coming to Ash, then Mieru showed up to hug Yuya, along with Zuzu appearing angry with her fans, causing everyone to run away scared, with Lulu and Rin trying to stop Zuzu's rampage as well.**

 **Our firm desires are here, don't worry**

 **Yuya and Ash are running in a colorful background, with it showing rivals that are in the Arc League Championship, along with some friendly rivals**

 **Aiming for the day I yearned for, I'll fight**

 **Briefly shows Yusho Sakaki, then changes to Yuya and his Performapals, along with Stargazer Magician and Timegazer Magician appear to grab Yuya**

 **Radiant strength dwells in the cards**

 **The two magicians then brought Yuya up to the sky from the stadium towards a Pedulum portal in the sky of his Pendulum Summon.**

 **Up and down, over and over again**

 **Kit, Dipper, Julia, Shay, Sora, Riley, and Declan doing different poses as well**

 **Feel it! The beat bu-bu-bu-burn!**

 **Briefly shows a close up of Declan face to his glasses, showing a brief appearance of a Shadow person looking at a mysterious machine of cards being put in**

 **Transcend those limits I shook off once again, I'll be strong**

 **Yuya and Ash, along with Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon and Novaforce Stardust Dragon, prepare to attack, then shows Declan with his three Doom King Armageddon launching an attack, with Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon blocking the attack, with Yuto having his duel disk activated**

 **I don't ever want to give up**

 **Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon then counter attacks, the shows Yuya getting on Odd-Eyes, along with Ash getting on Stardust respectively**

 **Ride that accelerating gale and spread my arms in welcome**

 **Yugo on his Duel Runner doing tricks with Clear Wing Synchro Dragon behind him with his face up close, along with Yuri smiling evilly with a dark aura**

 **For my dreak that makes even tommorow a beautiful sight**

 **Yuya riding Odd-Eyes on a rainbow road with Ash riding on Stardust next to them, along with Odd-Eyes, Rune-Eyes, and Beast-Eyes, along with Stardust and Ash's four-dimension dragons appearing, blasting their respective attacks at the three Doom King Armageddon that exploded upon contact**

 **Pierce through those clouds and paint my dazzling dreams upon the azure sky**

 **Yuya riding on Odd-Eyes, Ash riding on Stardust flying above them on a cloud, until a missile appeared out of the cloud towards the sky, showing the sun, Along with Shay on Rise Falcon following the missile until the flew away to somewhere else**

 **Let's start! From the moment's glint of light**

 **Shows Yuya, his magicians, Odd-Eyes, and some Performapals in a duel, entertaining the crowd, with Ash dueling against him with his five main Dragons on the field.**

 **Let's find! Yes, the way I should go**

 **You Show students, Skips, Yoko, and Nico Smiley cheering on Yuya and Ash, changing to Yuya and Sylvio duelling**

 **Let's start! The real fun's just getting started**

 **Zuzu and Julia dueling next, along with Yuya and Ash coming down from the sky showing the sun**

 **Ready go! Raise the curtains on reality**

 **Finally shows Yuya, Ash, Zuzu, Lulu, Rin, Krystal, Skips, Ally, Tate, Fredrick, Saya, Gong, Sora, Yoko, Mieru, Sylvio, Kit, Dipper, and Julia standing on the Arc League Championship logo at the end.**

 **(Opening song end)**

* * *

Ash, Zuzu, and Krystal were bringing in an unconscious Yuya to his house to recover. They soon arrived at his house, and placed him in his bed, with Ash, Zuzu, Krystal, and Yoko watching in worry for the unconscious boy. Yoko found out about her son when they arrived at the house earlier, worrying about her son. "How did he get like this?" Yoko asked in worried for her son and how he ended up like this. "We're not sure. We found him unconscious at the park." Ash explained as best as he can to Yoko. Ash, Zuzu, and Krystal staying for a bit until they realize it was getting late tonight.

"It's getting late, I think it's time for me to go home." Zuzu said as she felt really tired about what happened tonight. "Same here. I'll drop you off at your house, Zuzu." Ash said as he and Zuzu got up to leave, then they both looked at Krystal. "You coming along, Krystal?" Ash asked his friend if she was coming. "No, I'll think I'll stay here in case Yuya wakes up." Krystal replied, not taking her eyes off of Yuya, still worried for him. "We understand." Zuzu replied, with Ash nodding his head in understanding as well. The pair soon said to Yoko goodbye, and hope Yuya wakes up as well as they left the house. They soon were on Ash's Duel Runner, and arrived at Zuzu's house.

Zuzu got off of Ash's Duel Runner, taking her helmet off. "Alright, this is your stop, Zuzu." Ash said to his girlfriend, staying on his Duel Runner. "Thanks for the ride home, Ash." Zuzu replied, giving him a kiss on the lips, with Ash returning the kiss as while. They soon separated, with Zuzu heading for her house. "Bye Ash." Zuzu said, waving her hand at him. "Bye Zuzu." Ash replied waving his hand as he watches her enter the house. Ash soon started his Duel Runner up again, before he headed for his house as well.

* * *

 **5 minutes later**

Ash arrived at his house, parking his Duel Runner, and then enter his home. "Hey, I'm back!" Ash cried as he opened the door and soon entered the living room. When Ash arrived, he found Lulu and Rin Duelling each other, with Celina and Saya on the couch watching. During the duel, Lulu had Lyrical Luscinia - Assemble Nightingale on her field, and Rin had Wind Witch - Winter Bell on her field as well. "Hey, what's going on?" Ash asked, with everyone noticing his return. "Satoshi/ Ash/ Daddy!" Lulu, Rin, Celina, and Saya cried enjoy, then Lulu and Rin turned back and faced each other again.

"Okay, can anyone tell me why a duel is happening right now?" Ash asked Celina, who was also return watching the duel of Lulu and Rin, along with Saya, who was being held by Celina. "Well, Lulu and Rin decide to test each other to see how strong they are in duelling, which is pretty even right now." Celina explained the situation to Ash as he joined Celina and Saya to watch the duel. The duel ended in a tie, with Lulu and Rin walking towards each other and congratulating each other for a good duel. "You're a good duellist, Rin." Lulu said as she shook her opponent's hand. "Thanks, you're also a great duellist too, Lulu." Rin replied, also shaking her opponent's hand for the duel. Saya soon yawned with her eyes half closed, getting everyone to notice as well. "Well, it's getting late. We should all go to sleep." Ash said as everyone agreed, with Celina, Rin, and Saya went to their separate rooms, except Lulu, who went with Ash to sleep in his room.

The Next morning, Ash, Lulu, Celina, Saya and Rin were eating breakfast right now with Ash wearing his version of Yusei's clothes, Lulu, Rin and Saya wearing their new clothes and Celina wearing her Duel Academy outfit. Ash was having a bacon sandwich, Rin and Lulu eating Apple-pie and Saya sharing her ice cream with Celina, who looked at it like a child and enjoying sharing it with Saya, who was happy to share with Celina. "How's the ice cream?" Saya asked Celina, wondering how she would react to the dessert. "It's so good." Celina answered, never having the chance to try ice cream before in life, not even at Duel Academy.

Ash smiled at seeing Celina and Saya get along well. Saya was spending some of her time to get to know Celina better and teacher her more of the outside world, along with Celina being happy to be near Saya as well, being happy about being taught more of the outside world. However, Ash's happy face turned into a sad face as he looked down, remembering seeing Bonie share an Ice Cream with Celmont.

Ash looked down, missing those two very much. "I'm glad to see the girls enjoying themselves, but I wonder how my friends from the Pokemon world are doing?" Ash thought in sadness about his old friends. Ash would not admit this, but he sometimes misses his life in the Pokemon World. He misses his friends, especially his Pokemon and Pikachu. "I wish I was brave enough to see them again, to tell them about how I miss them." Ash thought, still a bit sad about at least not saying a goodbye to them before he left for this Dimension. "And mom, wonder how she is handling this?" Ash thought, thinking about his mother, who must be crying about his 'death'. Lulu notice her boyfriend's sad expression, causing her to worry. "I wonder what's Satoshi is thinking about?" Lulu thought, taking note to ask him later on today.

Suddenly, Ash got a call on his Duel Disk, getting the attention of everyone in the dining room. Ash picked up the call, wondering who is calling him. "Hello?" Ash answered, until he heard a familiar voice, which is Declan. "Ash, I need you, along with the girls with you to come to the LDS Tower immediately. There's something important I need to tell you." Declan replied to his brother-in-law, telling him to come over. "Understood. We will be there as soon as we can." Ash replied as he ended the call, and turned towards the girls. "Who was that?" Lulu asked her Lover, wondering who that was. "That was Declan." Ash replied to Lulu, getting a widen eye look from Celina, and a confuse look from Rin. "Declan, isn't he the one that is the head of LDS?" Rin asked, hearing about Declan, along with watching him on T.V. from the Championship.

"Yes, and he needs us at LID tower right now." Ash said to the girls, getting nods of understanding as they soon left the house. Soon, Ash, the Bracelet Girls, and Saya have arrived at the tower through Ash's powers, which Celina needed an explanation on, in the office of Declan. Riley and Saya were playing with each other with Riley's toy dragon, as Ash, the Bracelet Girls, and Declan discuss some important things. "Alright Declan, why did you call us here?" Ash asked, wanting to know the reason for coming here. "You'll get your answers soon. But first, Celina, do you remember me?" Declan asked as he looked at Celina, wanting to know if she remembers him. "Yes, I remember seeing you at Duel Academy, Declan." Celina replied, also remembering Declan's accidental crossing of Dimension. "Good, but now to more important business." Declan said, with Ash and his lovers paying close attention.

"As you already know, Duel Academy is invading the other dimensions to capture you, meaning their most likely targets is in this dimension." Declan concluded, getting nods of understanding from Ash and his lovers. "Yes, Leo Akaba won't stop until he gets Lulu, Rin, and Celina in his grasp again." Ash replied, worry about the upcoming battle against the Duel Soldiers. "Which is why I am forming a group of powerful duellists to battle against Duel Academy and its forces." Declan replied, getting the attention of Ash and the girls. "Really, and what's this group called?" Rin asked, wanting to know more about Declan's troops. "The group is called The Lancers, who are the top candidates that are chosen to fight against Duel Academy and defend the other Dimensions." Declan answered about his reasons for forming the Lancers.

"And how are these Lancers selected?" Lulu asked about the recruitment to be a Lancer. "The Arc League Championship is just a covered, being a test for potential Duellists that can be a Lancer." Declan explained, with Ash and his lovers learning the truth behind the Arc League Championship. "Really? And is there anything else we need to know?" Ash asked. "Those that become a Lancer will also get an upgrade to their Duel Disk as well." Declan replied, getting a confuse look from Ash and the girls.

"Upgrade?" Celina asked in wonder about what Declan said. "This upgrade involves installing an Action Field in a Duel Disk for a Lancer to use to their advantage. Which reminds me, did bring your Duel Disks?" Declan stated, with Ash and the girls putting their Duel Disks on the desk. "Right here." Ash said as he moved his Duel Disk and the girl's Duel Disks towards Declan, who nodded in thanks. "Excellent. While we upgrade your Duel Disk, you'll be using this Duel Disk until your upgrade is done." Declan replied as he handed Ash a White Standard Duel Disk, which Ash attach to his arm. "As for you three, be on guard. Duel Academy will also be targeting you." Declan reminded the Bracelet Girls, getting nods of understanding from Lulu, Rin, and Celina.

"Not to mention, they'll target Zuzu as well, sense she is also a likely target with Lulu, Rin, and Celina." Ash said in worry, also thinking about Zuzu being a possible target. "Agreed, meaning you have to stay out of sight, or not get capture by Duel Academy." Declan replied to the Bracelet Girls. They all talked for a while, until the talk soon ended, with Ash, Lulu, Rin, Celina, and Saya heading home. Much later, Ash is sitting on the beach, looking at the Blue sky in sadness. He is going through his memories about his time in the Pokemon World, all the adventures, and all the family and friends he left behind.

"Mind if we join you?" A voice said from behind, getting Ash to look to see Lulu and Saya there, smiling at him. "Lulu? Saya? What are you doing here?" Ash asked in wonder about why his lover and daughter is here. "We just thought you would like some company." Lulu replied as she and Saya sat on the beach with Ash. "Satoshi, what's wrong?" Lulu asked her lover in worry. "Huh?" Ash asked as he looked at Lulu, wondering what she means. "Is there something bothering you, Satoshi?" Lulu asked again to her lover. Ash sighed, knowing that he can't lie to Lulu or Saya, and they would have found out anyway. "It's just... it's just... that I'm missing home right now." Ash said honestly, getting a confuse look from Lulu and Saya. "Home? As in Heartland?" Lulu asked her lover, wondering if that is what he means. "No, my home in the Pokemon World." Ash replied, getting a surprise look from Lulu and Saya. "Pokemon World?" Lulu asked, never hearing about this before. "What's that?" Saya asked innocently to her father.

Ash started to explain to Lulu and Saya about the Pokemon World, the world where he has been for the hole year, the friends he made and left behind, and how he got the name Ash. "You see, I'm starting to feel homesick and missing my friends of the Pokemon World." Ash finished, taking on a sad look as Lulu and Saya listen to him. Lulu smiled at Ash, getting a confuse look from Ash. "Go back." Lulu replied to her Lover, getting Ash more confuse. "Go back? Go back to where?" Ash asked in confusion to what Lulu said. "The Pokemon World." Lulu replied, getting a surprise look from Ash. "What? And why are you telling me this?" Ash asked, wondering why his lover asked this request. "You say you miss your friends, right?" Lulu stated, getting a nod from Ash. "Then create a portal to the Pokemon World." Lulu said, getting an unsure look from Ash. "I'm not sure..." Ash said, until he is interrupted by Lulu.

"I don't want to see you sad anymore, Satoshi. Besides, you'll never know until you try." Lulu encourage her lover, wanting him to at least try. Ash also felt a tug on his arm, causing him to look at Saya, who had a pleading look. "Daddy, you should go see your friends." Saya said, not wanting to see her father sad anymore.

Ash looked at Saya and Lulu, sighing. "Alright." Ash replied, getting a smile from Lulu and Saya as he stood up and used his powers to create a Crimson Portal to the Pokemon World. "Alright, here goes nothing." Ash said as he prepared to enter the portal, until he felt some people touch his hands. This cause Ash to look to find Lulu and Saya, not letting go of his hands. "Huh? Lulu? Saya?" Ash asked in wonder at their actions. "We're coming with you." Lulu replied, smiling at him, along with Saya. "Why?" Ash asked in wonder at why they want to come. "Just to keep you company, and we would like to see the Pokemon World you were raised in as well." Lulu answered to her lover about her reasons on why she wants to come. Ash continued to look at Lulu and Saya for a few seconds, before he nodded to them and all four of them stepped through the portal.

* * *

 **(Pokémon world)**

In a forest of the Pokémon world, a Crimson Portal appeared and stepping out of the portal is Ash, Lulu, and Saya, with the portal closing after they came out. "Well, I see the Pokémon World hasn't change one bit." Ash stated as he looked around, and looked at Lulu and Saya, who had a surprise look. "What's wrong?" Ash asked his lover and daughter, wondering why they look surprised. "Satoshi, is that you?" Lulu asked in confusion at who she saw. "What are you talking about, Lulu?" Ash asked in confusion, wonder why Lulu and Saya had strange looks on their faces. "Daddy looks and sounds different." Saya stated, looking at her father with an innocent look.

"Not you too, Sa-" Ash said as he raised his right hand, then notice his hand wearing a familiar glove. "Huh?" Ash said as he raised his other hand with another glove in confusion. Ash notice a lake and went towards to see what he looked like. When Ash saw his reflection in the water, he gasps in shock in surprise. What Ash is staring at was his old Pokémon body, in his Kalos outfit, along with his hat and face the same as before. Ash touched his face in his hand, wondering if this is real. "How do I look like my old body again? Along with gaining my old voice back?" Ash asked himself, now noticing his voice is back to normal as well.

"What do you mean old body, Satoshi''. Ash heard Lulu's voice, causing him to turn around to see Lulu and Saya still looking at him with confused looks on their faces. "When I lived in the Pokémon world, I had a different body because my old body was damaged. This is the body that I lived with in my time in the Pokémon world''. Ash said as he explained that he used a different body when he was in the Pokémon world, causing Lulu and Saya's looks of surprise to turn into looks of shock. "You lived in a different body''. Lulu said in disbelief that her boyfriend lived in another body, not noticing Saya walk off, while Ash nodded to Lulu.

"Believe me, I'm still grasping the idea as well." Ash stated, even though he didn't expect to be back like this in the Pokemon World. "Wow!" Saya's voice is heard, causing Ash and Lulu to notice Saya gone and headed to where Saya is right now. When they arrived, they saw Saya playing with some Pokémon, being Rattata, Caterpie, Weedle, Oddish, and other small Pokmon. Some Butterfree and other Pidgey and Pidgetto also flew in as well and landed near Saya. "What are these? Duel Monsters?" Lulu asked in wonder, never encountering Pokémon before in her life. "No, there Pokémon. More specifically, Kanto Pokémon." Ash corrected as they watch Saya enjoy herself at the moment.

"Pokémon?" Lulu asked in confusion, looking at her boyfriend for an explanation. "Pokémon are mysterious and mythical creatures that live in this world." Ash explained as Saya returns to listen to her father explain about Pokémon. "They can be found everywhere around the world: on the land, the sea, and even the sky." Ash continued to explain as a Pidgey lands on his shoulder, with Ash scratching its chin, who liked it very much. "They all come in different shapes and sizes, along with having special abilities and powers." Ash explained as Lulu and Saya nod in understanding, grasping the basic idea about Pokémon now.

Sometime later, Ash, Lulu, and Saya were walking down a road to his Pokémon home, Pallet Town. "So, Satoshi, what did you do here in this world?" Lulu asked her boyfriend, wanting to know more about his time in the Pokémon World. "Yeah Daddy, I also want to hear about it as well!" Saya said in excitement, wanting to hear more of her father's time in the Pokémon World. Ash chuckled a bit, happy to see Lulu and Saya asking more about him. "Well, during my time in this world, I travel to new places, learning and seeing new things with my Pokémon and friends I travel with all the time." Ash explained, remembering the good moments he had in this world. "Sounds interesting. What else happened to you as well?" Lulu asked, wanting to hear more from her boyfriend.

"Well, when I was younger, I had no idea about what love was, or a girl liking me either." Ash admitted to his clueless old self, getting a surprise look from Lulu. "Your joking, right?" Lulu asked a bit in disbelief from hearing that her boyfriend had no idea about Love. "I'm not joking, Lulu. I really had no idea about love and girls liking me, even when I left this world." Ash confessed, with Lulu and Saya still surprise at this fact. "I wasn't even a smart guy either." Ash said, getting more surprise looks from Lulu and Saya. "Daddy wasn't always smart?" Saya asked innocently, surprised to hear that since Ash is really smart. "Nope, I was younger and reckless in a way, before I grew a little more mature overtime, but still had the goofy attitude." Ash said, along with Lulu and Saya still trying to process what they heard from Ash. "Well, that's good to hear." Lulu replied in relief, glad that her boyfriend isn't like that anymore.

"But, I was still brave and determine to be the best I can be in this world." Ash said, then chuckled a bit. "I even had this dream about being a Pokémon Master when I started my journey across the world." Ash said, getting Lulu and Saya to giggle a little, now knowing about Ash having a dream about being a Pokémon Master in this world. "Wow, that must be some dream." Lulu replied, along with Saya nodding her head in understanding as well. "It sure was''. Ash said to Lulu with a smile on his face from remembering all the good memories.

Ash, Lulu and Saya were now close to the small mountain that Ash used to look down at his home town when he was younger. "You'll love my Pokémon, Lulu, Saya. They're real friendly once you get to know them." Ash said to his girlfriend and daughter, telling them that his Pokémon are nice. Just then, the trio heard a roar, causing them to look left to see a Pikachu being attack by a Nidoking with the Pikachu on the ground in pain. Ash widen his eyes in shock, recognizing his old partner in an instant. He knew he had to help his old partner, and fast.

"Stardust, I need your help!" Ash shouted, activating his standard duel disk, summoning Novaforce Stardust Dragon out, who let out a powerful roar. The Nidoking heard the roar, then turned around and got scared when he saw Stardust looking at him angrily. Soon, the Nidoking ran off, leaving Pikachu alone, not wanting to deal with the dragon. Pikachu looked at the running Nidoking in confusion, before he turns towards to see Ash, Lulu, Saya, and Novaforce Stardust Dragon facing him.

Pikachu then started to get teary eye, wondering if this is real. Ash also got teary eye, happy to see his friend again. "Hey, Pikachu, how have you been doing?" Ash asked his old partner, trying not to be the first to outright run towards his partner. "PIKA PI!''. Pikachu shouted out as he then sprinted forward to Ash, jumping towards Ash's open arms as they hugged each other tightly, crying tears of joy. Lulu and Saya watched happily at this tearful reunion between old friends, while Stardust also smiled, before he disappeared. "I missed you, buddy''. Ash said to Pikachu, still crying as he hugged his partner tightly. "Pika pi''. Pikachu said as he also cried from seeing his partner again after he thought he was dead.

After 5 whole minutes, Ash and Pikachu finally let go of each other. Pikachu jumped onto Ash's left shoulder like in the old days, while Ash smiled at his partner, while he stood up. Suddenly, Pikachu's cheeks sparked for a second, before he unleashed a thunderbolt at Ash, making Lulu and Saya widen their eyes at the sudden attack and surprised to see Pikachu could do that. Pikachu kept his thunderbolt attack for 10 seconds, before he finally stopped. Pikachu opened his eyes, expecting to see Ash scorched from being shocked, but surprisingly, Ash was completely fine like nothing happened and his clothes were fine as well. "Still strong as ever, huh Pikachu''. Ash said with the same smile on his face as he dusts some dust off his jacket.

Pikachu kept looking at his partner in shock that he actually took that attack like nothing, before he smiled at Ash. "Satoshi, how did your little friend do that''. Lulu said to Ash, getting Ash and Pikachu to look to see Lulu and Saya still looking surprised to see that Pikachu did that. Ash smiled at them, while Pikachu was wondering who Lulu and Saya are, while wondering why Lulu called Ash by his real name. "I told you. Pokémon have the abilities to do amazing things. Just like how Pikachu tried to shock me''. Ash said as he walked up to Lulu and Saya.

"Anyway, introductions are needed I guess. Lulu, Saya meet Pikachu. My old partner and best friend from this world''. Ash said as he introduced Pikachu to Lulu and Saya. Lulu and Saya smiled at Pikachu, while Pikachu smiled back at them. "His so cute''. Saya said finding Pikachu very cute, making Pikachu blush at what Saya said. "Pikachu. These two girls are Lulu Obsidian and Saya. My girlfriend and daughter''. Ash said to Pikachu, introducing Lulu and Saya to Pikachu. "PIKA!''. Pikachu shouted out in shock at what Ash said about Lulu being his girlfriend and Saya being his daughter. Ash chuckled at his partner's shocked face. "I'll explain later on. Right now, I just want to check out Pallet town''. Ash said as he recontinued his walk to his home town, with Lulu and Saya walking after him.

Soon, Ash, Pikachu, Saya and Lulu made it to the small mountain that Ash looked down at his home town when he was younger. "Lulu. Saya. Welcome to Pallet town''. Ash said to his girlfriend and Daughter as they all looked down at the small little town. "It's so cute, daddy''. Saya said as she found Pallet town very cute. "It's a wonderful and cute town. I really like it''. Lulu said as she found Pallet town very cute as well. Ash smiled at Lulu and Saya, before he looked at Pikachu and the two partners smiled at each other.

"Before we check out Pallet town. There's somewhere I want to check first''. Ash said to his girlfriend and daughter as he started walking down to head to somewhere, with Lulu and Saya looking at him in confusion, before they walked after him.

"Here we are, Professor Oak's Lab!" Ash shouted as he, Pikachu, Lulu, and Saya arrived at the entrance of the lab of the Kanto Region. "This place looks nice, but why are we here?" Lulu asked her boyfriend in confusion about why he wanted to come here. "We're here because this is the place where it all began: the journey, and where I received Pikachu as my starter Pokémon." Ash explained to girlfriend and daughter, confusing them at what they said. "Starter Pokémon?" Saya asked in confusion about what her father said. "You see, it's a Pokémon tradition to receive a Starter Pokémon at the age of 10 on your birthday." Ash explained to Saya, with her gaining an excited look. "Wow! Can I get a Pokémon when I turn 10 on my birthday, Daddy?!" Saya asked her father in excitement about having her own Pokémon.

"I'll think about it. Besides, I really want to see Professor Oak right now, along with anyone else." Ash stated as he, Pikachu, Lulu, and Saya headed towards the house of Professor Oak. When they reached the door, Ash knocked, and waited for response. When no one responded, Ash and Pikachu look at Lulu and Saya in confusion. Ash reached for the door knob, and to his surprise, the door open. "Okay, that's weird." Ash said to himself, getting the attention of Lulu and Saya. "What's weird, Satoshi?" Lulu asked her boyfriend about what is weird. "The doors unlocked. Why would someone leave the door unlocked?" Ash question as they entered the house. "Hello, Professor Oak!" Ash shouted as they entered the lab, but got no response back. "Hello! Is anyone home?!" Ash repeated, with the house is still silent. "This is even weirder. Where is everybody?" Ash asked in worry now, wondering if the house is empty of people and Pokémon.

"Why don't we look around the house and see if anyone is home." Lulu suggested to her boyfriend, noticing his look of worry, along with Pikachu. "Good idea. Lulu, you go with Saya and check around the house, while me and Pikachu also look around for anyone else." Ash said, with Lulu nodded in understanding, along with Saya. "Saya, you stay with Lulu, okay?" Ash told his daughter to stay with her mother. "Okay, Daddy!" Saya said as she held onto Lulu's hand. The two groups then separated from each other to look around the house. Lulu and Saya entered the living room and found some books that they like in a way about Pokémon. Ash and Pikachu searched the Pokemon Storage area, the studies, and even the research area, but each group found no one at the house.

They soon regroup with each other in the living room to see if they found anyone. "Find anyone?" Ash asked his girlfriend and daughter if they found anything. "No, but me and Saya found some books that we like." Lulu replied as she and Saya held books in their arms happily. This is strange. Usually Tracy, Professor Oak, or anyone else should have been attending the lab by now. Suddenly, they all heard an explosion, causing them to turn towards the source. "What was that?!" Lulu exclaimed with wide eyes, with Saya holding on to her tightly, scared of the explosion. "It came from the backyard! Come on!" Ash shouted as he, Pikachu, Lulu, and Saya ran to where the explosion occurred.

When they arrived at a window, they all see a surprising sight before them. What they are seeing are all of Ash's old friends that travelled with him and their Pokemon battling against a machine that looks like an Arbok, with a big R on the machine. "You've got to be kidding." Ash said with a sweat drop, knowing what exactly is going on right now. "What's wrong, Satoshi?" Lulu asked, now confuse and surprise at the situation. "I've seen this happen to me before, along with who is controlling that giant Arbok machine as well." Ash said as he facepalmed his face. "Who?" Saya asked her father about who is causing trouble. "Team Rocket/ Pika." Ash and Pikachu deadpanned, knowing this had Team Rocket all over it. "Team Rocket?" Lulu asked, never hearing about this group before in her life, with Saya agreeing as well. "A bunch of thieves that steal other Pokemon for a living, even from other people." Ash explained to Lulu and Saya who Team Rocket is. "They're bad guys!" Saya cried, now not liking these people at all. "Really? And this happens to you all the time?" Lulu asked with narrow eyes about what she heard.

"Yeah, but I have a guess about who these particular members that are attacking right now." Ash said with his hands on his hips, getting the attention of everyone. "Who?" Lulu asked in wonder. "Jessie, James, and a talking Pokemon name Meowth that always go after Pikachu for years." Ash stated, with Pikachu agreeing with his trainer's statement. "They have? Are they good? And they have a talking Pokemon?!" Lulu asked in a bit of disbelief about this group. "A talking Pokemon?!" Saya asked in excitement, wanting to meet Meowth now. "Yeah. Unfortunately, their more of a funny group that can't take things seriously sometimes when me and my friends encounter them every time, along with beating them as well." Ash said, along with having flashback memories of Team Rocket and their schemes.

"What are we going to do?" Lulu asked in concern about what they could do. "Simple, were going down there and make them blast off as always!" Ash said about what they are going to do to Team Rocket. "Pika!" Pikachu shouted as he sparked his cheeks to send them flying as usual. "No Pikachu. I have something else in mind to send Team Rocket flying this time." Ash said to his partner, getting Pikachu confuse and tilt his head in wonder. Ash, Pikachu, Lulu, and Saya headed down stairs until they were outside. "Alright, were outside. Now what's the plan?" Lulu asked her boyfriend about what's her plan. "That's easy, I'm going to summon a special friend to handle this!" Ash shouted as he activated his duel disk, and bringing out a card. Lulu and Saya saw this and smiled, along with Pikachu looking confuse at his trainer's actions.

"I summon Novaforce Stardust Dragon!" Ash shouted as he placed his card on his blue duel blade as Novaforce Stardust Dragon appeared and roared, getting the battle to stop and turn towards the source. While Lulu and Saya were used to this, Pikachu was staring in awe and shock about the dragon that helped him out in person. He didn't realize that Ash owned this dragon as well, wondering what his trainer has been up to when he disappeared. "Novaforce Stardust Dragon, attack Team Rocket with Shining Cosmic!" Ash ordered as Novaforce Stardust Dragon gathered energy in his mouth and released his breath attack towards the Arbok machine, making it explode into pieces.

"We're blasting off again! /Wobuffet!" The Team Rocket Thieves shouted as they were blasted off again for a failed plan. "Those guys just never learn, do they?" A voice said as Everyone that travel with Ash look towards the voice to find a shocking sight for sore eyes, like they seen a ghost. Standing right in front of them is Ash, who had Pikachu on his shoulder, with his Duel Disk on his left arm. Standing right beside him is Lulu, who was holding on to Saya's hands.

Everyone is stunned and shock to see their decease friend, alive and breathing in front of them. Ash turned towards them. "Hey guys, how have you been all doing?" Ash asked, waving his hand to greet them. "Ash?!" Everyone yelled very loudly, causing Ash, Lulu, Saya, and Pikachu to cover their ears in from the outburst. "Geez guys, is that how you greet an old friend?" Ash said, recovering from the outburst. "Ash, is that you?" Serena asked her long-time crush. "Yes, Serena, it's me." Ash replied, confirming this to Serena. Serena then got teary eye and ran towards him until she jumps close to his face.

"Oh Ash! How I miss you!" Serena cried, as she got closer to his face to kiss him, causing Ash to blush a bit from close contact. All the girls were jealous at this act, until Lulu pulled Ash away from Serena to the last second. "Sorry, but I think you're getting too comfortable to him at the moment. " Lulu stated, having her eyes closed and looking irritated. "And who the heck are you?" Serena asked, not liking this new girl one bit at her closeness to Ash. "My name is Lulu, and I don't like how close you were to Ash at the moment." Lulu stated as she looks at Serena straight in the eyes. Soon everyone was there to greet Ash, asking questions to where he's been and how is he alive, with Clemont asking about his Duel Disk on his arm. Ash even notice that May was wearing new clothes. **(Her Pokemon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire)**

"Ash! Where have you been?!" Cilan asked his 'dead' friend in front of him. "Do you have any idea how upset we were when we thought you were dead?!" May cried, even though she is one of the girls that like Ash very much. Everyone else was also asking similar questions about how he is here, is he hurt, and all those concerns about worrying for a friend. "Not to mention, who are those two girls with you, Ash?" Max, the little brother of May, asked, with everyone else also noticing Lulu and Saya there as well.

Everyone is asking question after question, until Ash had enough of the attention and gained Crimson fire in his eyes.

"Will you shut your traps for just a second!" Ash yelled to everyone in the area, hands in front, causing everyone to be silent as they stared at Ash in surprise at his action. Ash was breathing very hard at the moment with his eyes turning back to normal, with Lulu rubbing his back to comfort him of this stress. Ash then regain his composure before he sighed, now ready to give them the details. "Okay, everyone, I know you have a lot of questions, and I will answer them all." Ash answered, getting everyone to at least understand. "But first let me tell you something very important things first." Ash continued, as everyone to pay close attention.

"As for who these two girls that are with me, the first one is Lulu, My girlfriend." Ash replied, getting mixed reactions from everyone. "Girlfriend?!" Everyone shouted with wide eyes in shock. "You mean to tell us that the beautiful girl next to you is your girlfriend?!" Brock exclaimed, shock and proud that his friend manages to find a girl, tears coming down. Brock is then pulled by the ear by Misty, who looked steaming mad, along with every other girl who have a thing for Ash, especially Serena, getting jealous look at Lulu who 'stole' Ash away first.

"Oh wow, congratulations Ash! Now if only I can Clemont a girlfriend too." Bonnie muttered, happy that Ash got himself a girlfriend. "As for the little girl with our is Saya, our daughter." Ash introduced Saya, who is waving happily at them. "Daughter?!" Everyone shouted again in disbelief at what Ash said. "You mean, you and Lulu ended up having a kid together?!" Iris cried, not believing that this 'kid' can do something like this at all. This also made every girl even madder, while the guys chuckle nervously at the atmosphere being shown. "Adopted daughter." Lulu corrected, causing the mood and everyone to sigh in relief at the news given.

"Everyone, it's time I tell you the truth." Ash suddenly said, getting everyone confuse at the moment, while Lulu and Saya knew what he means. "The truth?" Everyone asked and thought at the same time. "I'm not from this universe." Ash answered, getting weird reactions from everyone. "You're joking, right?" Tracy asked, nervously laughing in disbelief. "No, I'm not and here is the proof." Ash said, bringing his duel disk in front of him. "What is that?" Clemont asked, moving his glasses to inspect the strange device.

"It's called a Duel Disk, and what don't I show you how it works." Ash said, activating his duel disk, and bringing five cards out in his right hand, getting everyone confuse and slightly interested. Ash soon place them on his duel disk, and as soon as he did, White Dragon - Purple Fusion Dragon, White Dragon - Silver Pendulum Dragon, Novaforce Stardust Dragon, White Dragon - Black Xyz Dragon, and White Dragon - Green Synchro Dragon appeared and roared, spreading their powerful wings, startling and scaring everyone seeing this happen. "W-What are those?!" Max ask, shaking in fear while hiding behind his sister. "Are they Pokemon?" Bonnie asked, scared as well. "Incredible! How did they appear?!" Clemont asked in awe, interested in how the dragons appear out of thin air.

"Do you believe me now?" Ash asked again, causing everyone to nod their heads, not sure what to believe anymore. "And to answer your question, no, these dragons are not Pokemon". Ash answered, getting shock looks from everyone, except Iris, who look very excited. "Did you say 'dragons'?!" Iris cried with stars in her eyes, looking at the dragons in awe and how cool they look in front of her. Soon, the dragons disappeared and Ash deactivated his duel disk.

"Serena, there is something important I must tell you." Ash said to Serena, getting her and everyone else to look at Ash. "What is it?" Serena asked, not sure if she can take this 'joke' anymore. "Serena, those childhood memories you have of me are fake." Ash replied, getting a disbelief look from Serena. "That can't be! You must be lying!" Serena said in denial, not wanting to believe at first. Ash sighed, then turned serious expression. "I'm not lying or joking" Ash said in a serious tone, getting everyone to become startle that Ash did a complete change in attitude just like that.

"Anyway, I still miss every one of you guys when I left." Ash said, getting everyone to smile at this claim, then Ash brought Pikachu off his shoulder to Saya to hold. "Here Saya, why don't you hold Pikachu for a while?" Ash asked his daughter if she wanted to hold his partner. "Okay, Daddy!" Saya said cutely, with everyone finding this cute, with Pikachu enjoy being hold by Saya.

Suddenly, a blur appeared and tackled Ash to the ground, reveal to be Bayleef, one of Ash's Pokemon, who is very happy to see him. "Bay! Bayleef!''. Bayleef said feeling happy to see Ash again "Bayleef! It's good to see you too!" Ash replied happily, missing how the Grass Pokemon tackles him a lot. Soon, Bayleef got off of him, and soon, everyone of Ash's Pokemon from Kanto to Kalos is here to see their trainer again in the flesh. "Hey guys! It's good to see you again!" Ash greeted all of his Pokemon, who were very happy to see him as well. Lulu is eyeing every girl in the area, not liking any of those girls to be near her boyfriend. "You girls better back off!" Lulu stated, giving them a warning that promise them pain. The girls didn't like this answer from this new girl, as they glare back with sparks coming off of them as well.

"Man, I sure miss you guys, although where is mom?" Ash replied, noticing how his mother is not here at the moment. "She's in the Alola Region, along with Professor Oak and Gary as well." Tracy explained, getting Ash to nod in understanding, along with a surprise look about Alola being another Region in this Dimension.

Soon everyone was having a party in the backyard of the lap. All of Ash's old friends were partying with their Pokemon. May, Dawn and Serena were doing a performance with their Pokemon, with Saya watching in awe at their contest and performance, while playing with Ash's Pokemon. Ash and Lulu were talking with Ash's other friends with Max asking if he could use Ash's Duel Disk, which Ash refused. Soon some Ash had some Pokemon battles with Brock, Clien, Clemont and Tracy, using Gible, Greninja, Sceptile and Charizard and won them all, while having fun with Greninja turning into Ash-Greninja. Lulu and Saya watched carefully as they wanted to see a real Pokemon battle.

Right now, Ash was about to battle Iris with Gible and Iris is using Excadrill. "Get ready Ash, because I'm gonna win this!''. Iris said as she felt really excited to battle Ash again. Ash smiled at Iris. "Your welcome to try Iris!''. Ash said as he kept his arms crossed his hands.

 **Ash and Gible VS Iris and Excadrill.**

"Excadrill use Metal Claw!''. Iris shouted out as she ordered Excadrill to attack Gible. "Excadrill!''. Excadrill shouted out as his claws turned into Metal as he charged at Gible. Ash didn't show any concern on his face as Excadrill was getting close to Gible. "Bite that to block''. Ash ordered Gible as Gible opened his mouth and cached Excadrill's left claw, making everyone widen their eyes at what happen.

 **(Ash and Conway's battle theme song)**

"What the heck. That Gible eat Excadrill's Metal Claw!''. Iris shouted out in shock while ruffling her hair, while Gible lifted Excadril up, still biting the Metal Claw. "Use Draco meteor!''. Ash ordered, making everyone widen their eyes, while Gible charged up his attack with Excadrill in it, before he let it rip and into the air, before the red meteor scattered into many small Meteors, which all hit the ground, causing a powerful explosion.

The smoke from the explosion soon cleared away to revel Excadrill lying on the ground with scorch marks on him. "Dragon Pulse!''. Ash shouted out as Gible charged his attack in his mouth. "Focus Blast quick!''. Iris shouted out as Excadrill quickly used his fighting type move, striking Gible, while sending him flying. "Don't give in!''. Ash shouted out to Gible, making his eyes widen, before he readjusted himself and fired his Dragon Pulse attack at Excadrill, striking him and leaving a small smoke scream, before Excadrill came out of the smoke scream, lying down on his back, out cold. "Excadrill!''. Iris shouted out in worry for her Pokemon, who had the Pokemon swirl eyes.

"I win''. Ash said as he raised his right hand a little in the air, while dogging Gible's attempt to bit his head like the old times.

 **(Ash and Conway's battle theme Song end)**

After the battle, the party continued to last for a few minutes, until Ash thought it was time to look for his mother. "Hey everyone!" Ash said, as everyone stopped interacting and look at him. "I just want to let you know, it's great meeting and having fun with you all again, but it's time for me to look for my mom." Ash announced, as everyone looked at him in surprise, then in understanding. "Well, if you must know, your mother is all the way in Alola Region, which is pretty far." Tracy reminded his friend about his mother's location.

"Besides, how will you get there? Make a portal out of thin air?" Iris asked, probably as joke as she chuckle with everyone, until she and the others, along with the Pokemon, stop chuckling as a Crimson Fire Portal appeared in front of them. This cause everyone, except Ash, Lulu, and Saya, to jaw drop at seeing this happened with wide eye. "Thank you for the information, Tracy. I will be back to see you all again someday. Come Pikachu, Lulu, and Saya. We're off to see my mom." Ash stated as he, with Pikachu jumping on his shoulder, with Lulu and Saya following him through the Crimson portal as it disappeared as they entered. This left everyone stunned and surprise, all thinking the same thing: what just happened?

* * *

 **(In Alola)**

In an alleyway of the Alola region, a Crimson fire appeared, before Ash, Lulu and Saya walk out with Pikachu still on Ash's shoulder with the portal disappearing behind them. "An alleyway. Just great''. Ash said as he walked straight out of the alleyway with Lulu and Saya walking after him. Soon Ash, Lulu and Saya walked out of the alleyway to look at where they ended up, before their eyes widen in shock at what they saw.

What they saw is a lot of people, along with some new and old Pokemon, walking or interacting with each other. They were also at a beach, where people ride on Sharpedo wearing machines for fun, and the group also amaze at the buildings as well. "This place is so... amazing." Ash stated in awe at how amazing this town is. "Pika." Pikachu said, also agreeing with his partner. Even Lulu and Saya were also in awe at the scenery. An old man is passing by the group, until Lulu stopped and asked him. "Excuse me sir." Lulu said politely, getting the old man's attention. "Huh? Is there something you need, young lady?" The old man asks Lulu.

"I would like to ask what this place is called?" Lulu asked kindly, getting the attention of the old man. "You're new around here?" The old man asked, getting a nod from Lulu, Ash, Pikachu, and Saya. "Well that's easy. You're on Melemele Island of the Alola Region." The old man answered, with the group thanking the old man as he continued to walk away from the group, while telling them to visit the Pokemon School. "So, this is the Alola Region, huh?" Ash said, glad that they made it safely. "Yeah, and I must see, this looks very nice." Lulu agreed, with Saya nodding her head in agreement with her parents.

They soon continued to explore, seeing some Berry stands, even more new Pokemon, along with some old Pokemon that have a new look of some kind. "I must say, the Pokemom here are quite different from the other Regional Pokemon I've seen during my travels." Ash stated, amazed at seeing some new and old Pokemon.

Suddenly, while the group was still walking down the street, a cry of pain is heard, getting the group's attention. "What's that?!" Saya cried, not expecting to hear that sound. "Sounds like someone is in trouble! Come on!" Ash said as he, with Pikachu on his shoulder, Lulu, and Saya ran towards the source of the sound. They soon arrive in an alleyway, and what they saw made them gasp in shock. What they saw is a Persian in Alola Form, attacking a red and black cat Pokemon, called Litten. Litten was very hurt, and that shock turn into anger for Ash and Pikachu, disliking the idea about battling a weaker Pokemon that can't fight back and injured. The Persian is about to attack again, until it was time for Ash and Pikachu to intervene. **"Pikachu, Thunderbolt!"** Ash ordered as Pikachu jumped off and send an electric attack at Persian, who is instantly shock.

Pikachu ended the attack and landed on the ground. Persain is covered in soot, and snarled at the group, before running off from Litten. Litten struggle to get up, but he was to weak. "That Pokemon is hurt!" Lulu cried, seeing the condition of Litten. "Yeah, I notice. I better go see if he's alright." Ash said as he slowly approached Litten, who spotted him and growled, wary of this human that helped him. "Easy, I'm not going to hurt you." Ash said calmly as he placed his right hand on Litten's head, then begins to glow around his right-hand hand and Litten. The glowed died, and Ash let go of his hand, and Litten notice he doesn't feel any pain anymore. "There, all better." Ash said, smiling and glad to heal Litten. Pikachu, Lulu, and Saya were the same as Ash.

Litten looked at his body in shock and surprise, wondering how this human healed him easily. Then Litten realize something and widen his eyes: maybe this human can help him with his problem. Litten then bit Ash's right hand, surprising everyone at this action. "Hey! What's going on?!" Ash cried in surprise, wondering why Litten bit him, and tried to pull him. Ash is confused at first, until Litten let go and moved away from him. Litten then began to meow at Ash at him, moving his head to follow him as he began to run off, then look back at Ash, waiting for him to follow him.

Ash then begins to realize what Litten is trying to do. "Do you want me to follow you?" Ash asked Litten, getting Litten to nod and run off. "Well better go see what he wants." Ash stated as he got up and followed Litten. "Wait for us, Satoshi!" Lulu said as Pikachu got into her arms and followed Ash. "Follow the kitty!" Saya said as also followed her parents to who knows where at the moment.

Ash, Pikachu, Lulu, and Saya countined to follow Litten around town, even learning Litten's name from an old lady until they arrived at some old abandon house. Litten then stopped and turn towards the group, arrived to where they want to be right now. The group also notice another Pokemon in the area. On the stairs of the old house, is a Stoutland, a very old Stoutland in fact. "Who's that Pokemon?" Lulh asked in wonder. "That's a Stoutland, a Pokemon from the Unova Region." Ash answered, already knowing this fact. Litten looked at Ash again, giving him a pleading look to help Stoutland like he did for him. "Is that why you want us to follow? For me to help your friend Stoutland?" Ash asked, getting a nod from Litten who looked at him in worry.

Stoutland coughed horribly, with Litten looking at Stoutland in worry. "Stoutland looks very sick." Lulu said in worry as they watch the condition of Stoutland. "No wonder Litten wanted us to follow him: his friend Stoutland is very sick." Ash stated, now understanding the reason. Litten then looked at Ash, pleading him to help Stoutland. "Daddy, can you help that old doggie?" Saya asked her father, with Ash nodding his head at this daughter.

Ash then went towards Stoutland, and raised his hand on Stoutland's head. Ash's hands glowed crimson, along with Stoutland's whole body. Everyone watch Ash heal Stoutland, especially Litten, hoping this would work. The glowed died down, and Ash steps away from Stoutland. Stoutland stayed still for a bit, causing everyone to worry, until Stoutland slowly got up to his feet, then barked happily, feeling better now. This got Litten to smile and run towards Stoutland, rubbing his head at the dog Pokemon in relief at Stoutland's recovery. Stoutland also is happy to see Litten as well, as the other smiled and watch the happy reunion.

"That's a relief that Stoutland is okay." Ash said, smiling fondly at these moments. "It sure is, Satoshi." Lulu said, also smiling at the scene. Soon, Stoutland look towards Ash, and had an idea in mind for his reward. Stoutland barked at Litten, who looked a bit excited, as Stoutland gesture the group to follow him and Litten. "Guess they want us to follow them." Ash said as he knew what Stoutland. "But where?" Saya asked in wonder about why Stoutland. "Guess we'll have to follow and find out." Ash replied as the group follow the two Pokemon to a remote area in the forest.

"What are we doing here?" Lulu asked in confusion at why they are in the forest. Stoutland and Litten looked at each other, then Litten turned to the side and jump, with his mouth on fire. This surprise Lulu and Saya at this course of action. "What's Stoutland doing? And why is his mouth on fire?" Lulu asked in surprise at what she saw. "That's Fire Fang, a fire-type move." Ash answered in surprise, now knowing Stoutland is trying to teach Litten Fire Fang. Litten watched as he tried to do the same as Stoutland, only for the fire to disappear quickly before making contact with a rock. "Guess Litten needs more practice." Ash said, as the group watch Stoutland doing Fire Fang again, and Litten practice and practice until he finally mastered Fire Fang.

Litten meowed happily, thanking Stoutland for teaching him Fire Fang. Stoutland smiled back, then pushed Litten towards Ash, surprising Litten and everyone else. Litten didn't understand at first, until Stoutland barked at him happily to go with Ash, surprising Litten. Litten looked a little worry about leaving Stoutland, until Stoutland encourage Litten to go with a smile. Litten then went towards Ash, and sat in front of him. "Do you... want to come with me?" Ash asked in surprise, thinking this is Stoutland's way of repaying him for healing him. Litten nodded happily, decided he really did want to go with Ash. "Alright, but I don't have any Pokeballs." Ash said as he doesn't have any Pokeballs, until Saya hands him some Pokeballs. "Here Daddy, I got these for you to catch Pokemon." Saya said happily, wanting a demonstration of catching a Pokemon. "Yes, I'm also interested in a Pokemon capture." Lulu replied as well, wanting to see how to capture a Pokemon.

"Alright, welcome to the team, Litten." Ash said as he grabbed a Pokeball and pressed it against Litten's head, opening and closing until a ping is heard, signalling his capture. "Alright, I got... a Litten!" Ash shouted as he and Pikachu did poses when they capture a new Pokemon like in the old days. Ash then looked at Stoutland, who is smiling happily at seeing Litten having a partner that can care for him. "Don't worry, I'll be sure to take good care of Litten." Ash reassured, with Stoutland barking happily. Soon, Ash, Pikachu, Lulu, and Saya left, with a new pokemon a friend joining them.

Soon, Ash, Pikachu, Lulu, and Saya were now in a forest, walking to where an Old man told them were the Pokemon school is. During the walk, a flock of Pikipek and a Trumbeak Pokemon passed by them carrying fruit. "Wonder what those Pokemon are doing?" Lulu asked in confusion at seeing them have fruit. "I'm not sure, but I bet it's a Alola tradition or something." Suddenly, a blur passed by them, following the flock of Pokemon, only a bit slower. "What was that?" Saya asked in confusion at what they saw. "I don't know, but I'm going to follow it!" Ash exclaimed as he ran to catch up with the blur with the girls going after them. The blur turned out to be a Pokemon called a Rowlet, who was carrying a larger fruit apple to his family of Pikipeks and Trumbeak. They all soon arrive at a nest that had a Toucannon. They place their gathered fruits in their storage and headed towards the nest to rest.

The last one to arrive is Rowlet, with the Pikipeks chirping happily, and Trumbeak chirping as well, glad to see Rowlet arrive. Toucannon also had that look of relief to see Rowlet arrive safely. Soon, Ash and the girls arrived at the nest, with Rowlet taking notice of him, and flew towards him, a bit curious in a way. "Row''. Rowlet said as he greeted Ash happily. "Hey there, you wouldn't happen to be the blur that past by us, right?" Ash asked Rowlet, who chirped and nodded his head, along with landing on Ash's head in comfort.

"You must really be strong to have such strong talons."Ash said, feeling the strength in Rowlet's feet on his head, with Lulu and Saya watching with a smile, while Saya looked a little jealous, while Pikachu was still on Ash's right shoulder. Toucannon, Trumbeak, and the Pikipeks watch Rowlet interact with Ash in a positive way. Rowlet soon flew off from Ash to return to his family. When he arrives, Toucannon chirped at him, getting a surprise look from Rowlet, then a look of unsure to his face. Toucannon and Trumbeak nodded their heads, with Rowlet nodding happy, and flew back to Ash. "Huh? Do you want to come with me?" Ash asked in surprise, with Rowlet nodding his head, making Pikachu, Lulu and Saya smile. Ash smiled and got out a Pokeball.

"Alright, Pokeball go!" Ash shouted as he threw the Pokeball as it opened and sucked in Rowlet, then closed. The Pokeball blink and shake a bit until it pings and landed on the ground, meaning Rowlet is captured. Ash picked up the Pokeball, happy to have another new Pokemon to his team. Toucannon, Trumbeak, and the Pikipeks watch happily, glad to see Rowlet be with a good trainer. "Alright, a new Pokemon, and now I got to get to the Pokemon School and find my mum!''. Ash said as he started to head to the Pokemon School with Lulu and Saya walking after them.

* * *

 **(At the Pokemon School)**

A young man named Kiawe, along with his Charizard, with Delia next to him scared, were facing Three Team Skull Grunts, who had their Yungoos, Salandit, and Zubat, ready to battle. "Get ready to fight them, Charizard." Kiawe said bring out a Pokeball, with his friends Lillie, Lana, Mallow, Sophocles, Professor Kukui were watching to see how this battle play out.

Suddenly, a blast came out of nowhere, exploding to where the Team Skull Grunts were, sending them screaming to the air with their Pokemon, as everyone at the school look surprise and shock about the attack coming out of nowhere. "Well, even in another Region, there is always an evil organization of Pokemon thieves." A voice said, causing everyone to turn towards the voice, getting mixed reactions, with Delia gasping and holding her mouth in shock, not believing who she is seeing right now.

Standing right in front of everyone is Ash, his duel disk activated, Pikachu on his shoulder, with Lulu and Saya. Novaforce Stardust Dragon is standing right behind them, looking very majestic and powerful. "Ash?" Delia asked in disbelief, looking teary eye, wondering if she is seeing this for real. Ash then gave his teary eye mom a smile. "Alola." Ash greeted his mother, happy to see her again for so long.

The students and teacher are in shock about seeing Novaforce Stardust Dragon for the first time, who continued to look beautiful. "W-what is that?!" Lillie asked in wonder about Stardust. "Is that a Pokemon?" Sophocles asked as well about Stardust. "If it is a Pokemon, it's big!" Mallow said, looking at Stardust in awe. "Did that attack came from that?" Kiawe muttered about Stardust. "It looks so pretty!" Lana said, watching Stardust as well, amaze by his appearance. "How can a Pokemon like that exist''. Kiawe said in shock at how Stardust looks, only for Stardust to disappear, shocking everyone. "Where'd it go?''. Professor Kukui said in shock at seeing Stardust disappear. Ash had his Duel Disk disactivated as he looked at Lulu and Saya. "Lulu, Saya. That's my mother of this world, who cared for me''. Ash said as he pointed at Delia with his right hand. Lulu and Saya looked at Delia, before they looked back at Ash. "She is beautiful''. Lulu said to her boyfriend, finding Delia very beautiful. "She's really pretty''. Saya said as she really found Delia pretty.

* * *

 **(10 minutes later)**

At the Pokemon School after 10 minutes, everyone was in the classroom, introducing themselves to each other. "Ash, do you mind telling me how you are here and alive?!" Delia cried to her son, as the people and Pokemon winced, seeing a mother see her son alive and well is a big shock. "W-well, it's a long story." Ash answered, chuckling nervously while rubbing the back of his head with a sweat drop. "You better have a good explanation, mister!" Delia cried, but then sighed and breathed calmly. "Well, sense your here, mind if we all introduce each other?" Delia suggested, with everyone else agreeing.

"Alright, I'll go first. My name is Ash, and this is my partner Pikachu." Ash introduced himself and his partner, who also greeted the others. "Hi, my name is Lana, and this is my partner Popplio." Lana introduced herself and Popplio, who smiled happily. "Name's Sophocles, and this is Togedemaru." Sophocles said as he introduced himself and Togedemaru. "I'm Kiawe." Kiawe said with his arms crossed on his chest with a serious expression on his face. "Alola! My name is Mallow, and this is Bounsweet." Mallow said as she held Bounsweet in her arms. "I-I-I'm L-Lillie." Lillie said nervously, not just meeting new people, but afraid to touch Pokemon in general. "And I'm Professor Kukui, a teacher that teaches at the Pokemon School." Professor Kukui replied, glad to see new faces at school.

"And who might you two be?" Delia asked as she looked at Lulu and Saya. "I'm Lulu, Ash's girlfriend." Lulu replied with her hands together, getting people to stare in shock about what they heard just now. "Girlfriend?!" Everyone, except Ash, Pikachu, and Saya exclaimed in shock, especially Delia. Delia then screamed, while everyone covered their ears and look at Deila, who had a happy expression. "Oh, I knew my baby boy would get a girlfriend someday! A cute one at that!" Delia cheered, with Ash looking embarrassed about how his mother is acting.

"And this is our daughter, Saya." Ash said as he put his hand on Saya's head, who smiled and waved happily at them. "Daughter?!" Everyone, except, Ash, Pikachu, Lulu, and Saya exclaimed in shock again, causing Ash to sigh. "Adopted daughter." Ash corrected, causing everyone to sigh in relief at this information. Soon, Ash released Litten and Rowlet, with Lulu and Saya playing with the Pokemon and other Alola Pokemon of the School, while Ash and his mother catch up with each other. "Ash, mind telling me what you've been doing?" Delia interrogated, still wanting a full explanation from her son. "Like I said, it's a long story." Ash replied to his mother with his eyes starting to get a sad face. "I've got time." Delia said, and listen to every detail about what Ash has been up to until now.

Soon, Ash explained about his origins, Duel Monsters, meeting Lulu and Saya, making new friends from another Dimension, and coming back to the Pokemon World to visit, and seeing her again. Delia listened carefully, then sighed and gave her son a smile. "I don't care who you are, where you came from. All I know is that I'll always love you as my son." Delia said as she hugged Ash, tears coming down her eyes. Ash is stun at first, but also returned the hug, glad to see and feel his mother again. After that, Ash is talking to the students and professor some more.

"Where did you get that dragon?" Lana asked in wonder about Novaforce Stardust Dragon. "Is it an unknown Pokemon?" Mallow asked Ash with an excited look. "Are there more like that dragon?" Kiawe asked in interest about more Dragons like Stardust. "What's that machine on your arm?" Sophocles asked as he stared at the Duel Disk with interest. "What move did that dragon used?" Professor Kukui asked, curious about the powerful attack. "Are there any other dragons that look big and scary?" Lillie asked in worry, not used to seeing Novaforce Stardust Dragon in that size. Ash chuckled as they asked the questions about Novaforce Stardust Dragon and his Duel Disk.

"While, to answer some of your questions: No, Novaforce Stardust Dragon is not a Pokemon." Ash answered with a smile, surprising the Alola residents about Stardust not being a Pokemon. "Novaforce Stardust Dragon? Is that the dragon's name?" Kiawe asked, with Ash nodding his head. "Then how did that dragon appear and disappear? I didn't see any Pokeball thrown." Lana stated, with everyone nodding their heads in the same thought. "With this." Ash replied, raising his Duel Disk for everyone to see, confusing them. "It's called a Duel Disk." Ash said, confusing everyone about hearing the machine for the first time.

"Duel Disk?" Everyone asked, never seeing or hearing about it at all. "It's what help me summon Novaforce Stardust Dragon." Ash answered, getting surprise looks from everyone. "That machine helps you summon that dragon?" Sophocles asked as he pointed at the strange device. "That's right." Ash said as he nodded his head. "Ahh there you are Delia''. A voice said, getting everyone's attention to see Professor Oka and his grandson Gary, wearing their lap clothes with Gary wearing the same clothes he wearied in Sinnoh. However, Professor Oka and Gary stopped walking with wide eyes when they saw Ash.

"Ash. Is that you my boy''. Professor Oka said in disbelief at seeing Ash. "Ashy-boy. You're alive!''. Gary said in disbelief and widen eyes at seeing Ash, unknowingly getting a giggle from Lulu and Saya at what Gary called Ash. "Hello, Gary." Ash greeted, although a bit angry and annoyed at the old nickname. "And it's good to see you as well, Professor Oak." Ash greeted the Kanto Professor. "Ashy-boy?" Lulu said, giggling about knowing something about her boyfriend in this world. "My word, is this a dream?" Professor Oak asked in wonder. "If this is a dream Gramps, then wake me up." Gary replied to his grandpa, both still stun about Ash alive and breathing.

"No, it's not a dream." Ash replied, making both researchers turn from stun to happiness. "It is you, my boy!" Professor Oak said, now knowing this is real. "How are you here?! And who are those girls with you?!" Gary questioned his former rival and friend. "Well, I happen to be visiting my mom, and allow me to introduce Lulu, my girlfriend." Ash answered, also introducing Lulu to the researchers. "Girlfriend?!" Both researchers cried in shock and disbelief. "Ashy-boy's got a girlfriend?!" Gary asked in disbelief, wondering how Ash got a girl to like him. "That's right. I'm his girlfriend." Lulu replied, smiling and waving at them.

"And who is the little girl with you?" Professor asked about Saya as well, wonder what will come next from Ash. "Oh, this is our daughter, Saya." Ash introduced his adoptive daughter, making the two researchers jaws dropped at what they heard. "Daughter?!" Both researchers cried again in disbelief. "H-H-How is that possible?!" Professor asked, shaking at this shocking information. "And you both look to young to-" Gary said, until Ash cut him off. "Saya is our adopted daughter." Ash corrected, causing the two researchers to calm down, not being able to process what they heard.

Later Ash is also interacting with the Alola students and Professor Kukui, making conversation. They were all having a nice talk, along with them asking Ash questions about himself, Lulu, Saya, and any other things to talk about, like they were already friends. The conversation continued, until the sun started to set. Soon, Ash return Litten and Rowlet to their Pokeballs, along with Pikachu back on his shoulder. "Well, it's time for us to go." Ash said as he, Pikachu, Lulu, Saya, and Delia looked at the Alola students, Professor Kukui and Oak, and Gary at the school entrance. "Do you really have to go?" Professor Kukui asked the Kanto boy. "Yes, and you guys..." Ash replied, before looking at the Alola students, who had mixed expression on their faces. "Maybe in another life and time, we could have been friends." Ash finished, along with saying good-bye to everyone at the Pokemon School.

On a beach of Melemele Island of the Alola Region, the sun was setting. On the beach are Ash, with Pikachu on his shoulder, with Lulu and Saya each holding his hands, with his mother in tears, looking at them. "Oh Ash, do you really have to go?" Delia asked her son, still having tears in her eyes about her son leaving again. "Yes Mom, I have to go back." Ash stated, even though it's breaks his heart to see his mother sad. "Besides, we'll make sure he stays safe" Lulu replied, making sure nothing bad happens to Ash. Saya nodded her head happily before she notices something in the sky.

"Look!" Saya shouted as everyone looked to see a surprising sight before them. Flying across the beautiful sky is Ho-oh, glowing and releasing rainbow and colours as the bird passes above. "What is that?" Lulu asked in awe and wonder. "That's Ho-oh." Ash said in surprise and awe, seeing the Legendary Bird again. "Pika." Pikachu said in awe. This brings back memories for Ash and Pikachu, having fond moments about when they started their journey together.

* * *

 **Flashback**

First shows Ash in his pajamas at Professor Oak's lab, getting Pikachu as his starter Pokemon. Ash holds Pikachu in his hands happily, although Pikachu looks annoyed, giving Ash an electric shock, frying Ash to a crisp as Pikachu got out of his grasp to the ground. Changes to Ash dragging Pikachu by a rope when he refused to follow him at first. Pikachu yawned and Ash looks at him, with Pikachu looking away from here, and Ash trying to talk to him, with Pikachu still refusing to listen.

Changes to Ash and Pikachu escaping from a flock of Spearow in the rain, with Ash carrying Pikachu, who is hurt in the process. Also shows Ash reassuring Pikachu that can make it, until he tripped and dropped Pikachu. Ash trues to defend Pikachu from the Spearow, with Pikachu now willing listen to Pikachu. Pikachu gets up and jumps in the air, sending a powerful electric shock towards the Spearow flock. Changes to the rain stopping, with Ash and Pikachu looking hurt, but okay under the orange sky. Pikachu licks Ash's face, now trusting him now, with Ash happy.

Changes to seeing Ho-oh flying across the orange sky, with Ash and Pikachu spotting the Legendary Bird and watching it flew away. Soon, a feather drops from Ho-oh tail, floating down until Ash held it in his hands, with Pikachu on his shoulder, looking happy and glad to see a Ho-oh for the first time. Then changes to Ash and Pikachu having many adventures, sleeping together, and having a good time as well on their first journey.

 **Flashback end**

* * *

"RAAAAAA!''. Ho-oh shouted out as he continued to fly to the unknown, with a feather dropped from its tail, floating slowly until Saya caught it in her hand and looked at the beautiful feather. "Pretty." Saya said as she looked at the feather.

"Well, that was eventful." Ash said as he, Pikachu, Lulu, and Saya looked back at his mother. "Well Mom, I guess this is goodbye." Ash said as he started to gain tears. "Alright, but be sure to write to me, okay?" Delia reminded her son about remembering her. "I will Mom." Ash said, nodding his head. "And be sure you have plenty of underwear." Delia reminded her son, causing Ash to get embarrassed. "Mom!" Ash shouted, getting a chuckle from Lulu, Pikachu, and Saya about what his mother said to him. Soon, a Crimson Portal appeared as Ash, Pikachu, and the girls head towards it. "Bye Mom!" Ash cried to his mother as they stepped into the portal. "Bye Honey! I always love and miss you!" Delia cried as she waved to him and had tears in her eyes as he and his group left.

* * *

 **(At the standard dimension)**

On the beach next to Ash's house, a Crimson portal appeared, before Ash, Lulu and Saya walking out with Ash back to his old body from this world with Pikachu on his shoulder. The portal closed at the family stepped out, with the family looking at the sun setting for the day with a smile. However, that was then Pikachu noticed Ash's new look and let out a shocked cry. "PIKACHU PI!''. Pikachu shouted out in shock, getting Ash, Lulu and Saya attention. "This is my real body Pikachu. I'm still the same person you travelled with, but now looking different''. Ash said to his partner with a smile with his voice returning to normal.

Pikachu still looked shocked, while Ash looked at Saya and Lulu, who were smiling at him. "It's nice to see my boyfriend back in his real body again''. Lulu said to Ash with a smile, happy to see her boyfriend back to his real body. "I liked Daddy's new look, but I liked Daddy's old look a lot better''. Saya said feeling happy and holding her arms out in the sky. Ash smiled at Lulu and Saya, before he brought out his two Pokeballs and released Litten and Rowlet.

Litten and Rowlet appeared in flashes and looked surprised at the unfamiliar place, before they looked at Ash and were also surprised at his old body. "This is what I really look like and sound like. This is where me, Lulu and Saya live, so I though you guys should check it out''. Ash said to his two new Pokemon, telling them this is where he lives. Rowlet and Litten look left and right, before Rowlet took to the skies. Litten was about to run off to check the area, however Saya picked Litten and held Litten close with a happy face, which Litten smiled back at. "Daddy, could I play with Litten for a bit''. Saya asked her father if she could play with Litten. Ash nodded to Saya with a smile, before he and Lulu started walking back to the house, while Saya put Litten on her shoulder and started to walk around the beach.

Right now, Saya and Litten were walking down the beach, with the sun setting, enjoying the moment with each other until Saya spotted a card in the sand. "What's this?" Saya asked in wonder as she looked at a card, while picking it up. "Yubel?" Saya said as she read the card in wonder. Suddenly, the card began to glow, causing her and Litten to shut their eyes from the light. As soon as the light died down, they open their eyes until they widen in surprise.

Standing before them is a demonic woman in black, having three eyes, in a spiritual form, who revealed to be a Duel Spirit. "Hello." The woman greeted as Saya and Litten stared at the woman. "Hello. Who are you?" Saya asked the Duel Spirit in curiosity with a cute look. "My name is Yubel." The now revealed Yubel replied, with Saya nodding her head. "Okay Yubel, why are you at the beach?" Saya asked, with Yubel having a sad look to her face. "The reason because I feel very lonely." Yubel said, with Saya also looking sad at Yubel.

"Why are you lonely?" Saya asked in wonder at why Yubel feels lonely. "It's because I don't have a duellist to be with anymore." Yubel replied, having brief memories of her previous duellist, who she loved and care very much in the past. "Why? What happened to your duellist?" Saya asked, wondering about Yubel's reason. "His no longer around anymore." Yubel said in sadness with sadness in her eyes, making Saya sad for her, until Saya made her decision. "Hey, why don't I be your new duellist?!" Saya asked with excitement with her eyes closed in excitement, surprising and stunning Yubel at her question. "What? Why would I want you to be my duellist?" Yubel asked the little girl on why she wants to be her Duellist.

"I don't want to see you sad." Saya answered with her eyes in cuties mode, surprising Yubel at her answer. "My Mommy and Daddy say being alone is not good. So, if you join up with me, then you won't feel lonely anymore." Saya said happily with her face turning happy, with Yubel looking stunned at this girl's declaration, then smiling at her. "This girl... she reminds me of my previous duellist... so innocent." Yubel thought fondly, then made her decision. "Alright, I'll join you." Yubel replied, with Saya cheering about having a new friend as Yubel slowly disappeared until she vanished, leaving Saya holding on to Yubel's card. During the conversation, Litten is surprise about Saya and Yubel talking during that time. Saya looked at her card happily, before she ran off to her house, wanting to show her new friend to her parents.

* * *

 **(Ending Song)**

 **Shows Yuya riding on Odd-Eyes on a road to the city, with Ash riding on Novaforce Stardust Dragon flying besides them**

 **As long as those smiles are there**

 **Then shows the night sky background for Yuya and Ash, showing Zuzu, Lulu, Rin, Gong, Skips, Saya, Sora, Ally, Fredrick, Yoko, Yusho, and Nico Smiley**

 **Wanna keep on shinin'!**

 **Soon is just Yuya, Odd-Eyes, Ash, and Stardust still going down the road**

 **I'll stake it all on my ultimate pride**

 **Briefly shows Julia, Kit, and Dipper, duel disks activated**

 **Wanna be perfect**

 **Shows Declan and Slyvio, along with Shay appearing behind Declan**

 **No matter when, we'll believe**

 **Shows Declan, touching his glasses, and Shay up close to the face**

 **In our tommorow**

 **Shay then narrowed his eyes from the side of his face**

 **Now, on wings of courage, just fly away!**

 **Zuzu is looking at her bracelet for a while with dark clouds, until a shadow of Yuya passed by her, then a shadow of Yuto in a ruin Heartland is shown, before showing both Yuya and Yuto before they merge together that shattered, with Zuzu turning around with tears coming out of her face.**

 **We are the future fighters!**

 **Shay and some of his Raidraptor monsters are briefly seen**

 **This duel of the soul (Slice through the darkness, cards of miracles!)**

 **Still shows Shay and Rise Falcon for a bit, until it shows Sora and his Frightfur Bear as well**

 **Clash heads in the battle that transcends space and time (The real fun's just getting started!)**

 **Still shows Sora and Frightfur Bear before it changes to Yuua and Sylvio dueling each other, with a monster behind Sylvio**

 **For our dreams to gather within our hands**

 **Changes back to Yuya and Ash riding on their monsters on the road, with the light slowly beginning to shine on them**

 **Let's go, towards the ultimate future**

 **Skips, Yoko, Zuzu, Lulu, Rin, Gong, Tate, Ally, Frederick, and Saya being happy to see the two boys with the light shining behind them, with Yuya and Ash smiling back as well at the group**

 **Never give up! Never give up!**

 **Shows Yuya and Ash with Odd-Eyes and Novaforce Stardust Dragon, then the evolved forms of Odd-Eyes, and the Four Dimension White Dragon monsters each**

 **Never give up! Never give up!**

 **Then shows both monster groups of Yuya and Ash, with Yuya and Ash in front, with everyone looking up in the sky, revealing two pillars of blue light, along with Yuya's and Ash's pendents swinging between the two blue pillars**

* * *

 **And done with this chapter. Also surprise. I hope you like Yubel being Saya's card now, also this Yubel is the Yubel that was friends with Jaden from GX. Also I would like help with some Oc cards and awesome cards of the past Yugioh to be picked for Saya's deck. Also here's what happened to team Rocket.**

* * *

"Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!" Jessie, James, and Meowth, along with Wobbuffet, flew down as they crashed down. Smoke is coming up from them. "Oh, that hurt." Meowth said in pain. "It's been a long-time sense we blasted off." James complained. "But where did that Pokemon come from?" Jessie asked in wonder about Novaforce Stardust Dragon. They soon recovered, and all thought about Novaforce Stardust Dragon.

"Who knows, but it's must be some ultra-rare Pokemon!" James shouted in excitement. "Which means da perfect gift for da boss!" Meowth said, with all of them having the same idea. "Right, and the next we see it, will steal it!" Jessie declared, with all of them laughing about stealing a rare and powerful Pokemon. "Well now, this is a surprise!" A male voice said, causing Team Rocket to stop laughing and turn towards the voice. They then slowly realize in horror about who said that and where they are at the moment.

Standing before them is James's mother and father, looking please to see James return to his rich castle home again. "James, you've come home." James's father said in a calm expression. "It's nice to see you come back, James." James's mother said while holding her umbrella. "Oh no." James muttered in horror, meaning only one thing. "If they're here..." Jessie said as she started to shake in fear. "Dat also means..." Meowth said, also shaking in fear. "Oh James! You've come back to me!" A female voice shouted as Team Rocket screamed in fear as someone came forward in front of James parents.

This someone looks similar to Jessie, only with a different hair style. This woman is Jessebelle, James's crazed fiance. "J-J-J-Jessebelle!" James yelled in horror, now reliving his worst nightmare come to life. "Now James, are you ready for our wedding?" Jessebelle asked her fiancé, with James, Meowth, and Jessie slowly backing away from them, before turning and running away, screaming in terror. "Come back son!" James's father shouted as he, his wife, and Jessebelle chased them. "We just want you to be happy!" James's mother shouted, oblivious about what her son truly wanted in life. "You won't escape me this time, James dear!" Jessebelle shouted at her runaway fiancé.

"Get away from me, you crazed lunatics!" James shouted at his family and fiancé as he continued to run, with Meowth and Jessie following him. "I can't believe were doing this... again!" Jessie shouted, having bad memories of James's family, along with his obsess fiancé doppelganger. "Less talking, more running!" Meowth reminded his teammates, as they try to escape from this horrible nightmare that is James family and fiancé. "Your not running properly!''. Jessebelle shouted out to her Fiancé with the sun setting with team rocket running from the crazy family.

* * *

 **HAHAHAHAHAHA! I loved that, I miss the Pokémon episodes where James had family trouble. Anyway, till next time and next Chapter will be an epic Duel as best I can.**

 **Later, Let's Rev it up and Into the Vrains!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Sup guys! I finally finished this chapter and man it was really hard! Now for some questions answered!**

 **Shooting Star: Yubel will be mad, but will want to know why Zarc called himself that and no to the Zarc question.**

 **Sn: Yes, but he won't be getting Rockruff in this story, but in the time of peace after the war.**

 **Michael78: jaden is dead and Ash won't have his Pokémon for long since he doesn't want them to be in the war.**

 **PoolDead: Oh god no!**

 **Duel King: I'll think about it.**

 **Fanfic meister: Glad you keep track.**

 **Ienz012696: Greninja is already with Ash back in last chapter.**

 **That's all questions for this chapter. Now enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 16: Battle between Dragon and Knight.**

It has been 2 days since Ash went back to the Pokemon World with Lulu and Saya, cached Litten and Rowlet, brought Pikachu with him back to Standard and Saya made a new friend with a Duel Monster called Yubel. It took a few minutes, but Celina and Rin made friends with Pikachu, Litten and Rowlet. The Girls taught Saya how to use Yubel and her powers in a Duel when she is in one and how to use her new cards that she got from Ray. Saya now had two Pendulum monsters that Ray gave to her through the Bracelet. Ash was surprised to see that Saya's new Pendulum cards were dragons called "Pink Dragon'', though Ash liked it when he saw Saya liking her Pink Dragons very much.

Litten, Rowlet and Pikachu got used to Celina and Rin and with the fact they are in a new world as well with Ash spending time to train them in the house, while giving them cards to help upgrade their decks. Ash also taught Rin, Lulu and Celina other summoning methods like Synchro, Xyz and Pendulum to Celina, Fusion and Xyz for Rin and Synchro for Lulu. Ash even took Celina shopping for new clothes, cards and took her to an amusement park, teaching her more of the outside world, which she enjoyed like a child. Saya was also following them, before she joined Ash and Celina on the rides, making it feel like a family time together.

Ash also started teaching Celina how to hear Duel Monster Spirit's voices, which Celina surprisingly learned very fast and Ash also finished teaching Rin how to hear Duel Monster Spirits as well. Ash has also tried to contact Yuto, but for some reason he wouldn't answer. Ash has also upped his deck as well, preparing for the battle against Duel Academy, while also training Rin, Lulu and Celina as well. Ash has also payed a visit to Ray as well, spending time with her, while telling her how his Duel in the tournament is going and even told her about the Pendulum god reaper, which threatened Ray about the chances of the Devil overlord riving. Ash promised Ray that he won't let that happen and prevent the Overlord's revival and stop Leo's ambition from uniting the 4 dimensions and atone for his mistakes, making Ray thank Ash.

Ash has also gone to LID tower to visit Declan and Riley. He helped Declan create more Pendulum cards with his Pendulum cards, help teach Riley a few skills and meet two Ninjas called Moon Shadow and Sun Shadow, who Ash could tell were skilled. Ash and Declan gave both Ninjas Pendulum cards that would help them in the future. Ash even convinced Shay to use Pendulum cards that Declan created for him, which Shay agued a bit.

Ash also watched the rest of the Arc league first round matches for any strong Duellist, but he didn't find anyone. He watched Riley's Duel against Fredrick and was proud of her for Synchro summoning. Ash even hanged out with Julia, Kit and Dipper as well. Ash even went to pay more visits to the Pokémon world, spending time with his friends, Pokémon and mother.

Right now, Ash was preparing his Duel Runner in the garage to head to the Stadium since the first round would end today. Ash still hasn't got his Xyz dimension Duel Disk back, but Declan said he'll get it back today. Ash was wearing his second outfit that Zuzu bought for him, while having his red scarf around his Neck, along with Black shoes that was one of his new created Roller Blades. Just then the Garage door opened, making Ash turn to see that it was Celina that opened the door. Celina was also wearing new clothes as well.

Celina still had her yellow ribbon and bracelet, but she was wearing a Pink short, A Blue open long sleeve jacket with a small collar, a heart shaped pink neckless around her neck with a metal heart in the middle, Pink fingerless gloves, small white skirt, long light Pink socks and White high heels. Celina looked beautiful now, way more when she was wearing her Duel Academy clothes, after Ash told her about Ray, Saya, how she is part of Ray and more. "I know that I was told to stay here, but could I please come with you to the stadium''. Celina asked her lover if she could go with him. Ash smiled at Celina. "I wish I could bring you along, but Declan told you to stay here, at least until you have your Duel Disk back''. Ash said to Celina, not wanting to take the risk of her getting captured by Duel Academy.

Celina let out a sad smile at hearing she can't go with Ash to the stadium. Ash took notice of Celina's sad smile, making him get up, before he walked over and kissed Celina on the lips, which she returned, while closing her eyes in bliss. The kiss lasted for 10 seconds, before Ash pulled away. "I promise to bring you along next time. For now, please stay here''. Ash asked his Lover to stay at his house to stay safe. "Alright. I will stay''. Celina said to her lover with a smile, making Ash smile back at her. Celina then went back into the living room to spend time with Saya, Lulu and Rin, while Ash walked back to his Duel Runner.

Ash pulled up the right handlebar, before he got on and pulled the handlebar down. Ash put his helmet on, while activating the eye protection. Ash then grabbed both handlebars, before he twisted them to start his Duel Runner up. Ash smiled at hearing his Duel Runner come to life. Ash then twisted both handlebars again, making his Duel Runner go forward, before Ash pushed the left handlebar left, making the Duel Runner go left. Ash's duel runner was now heading towards Paradise city, with Ash having a look of determination on his face, ready to face what comes at him in the second match.

* * *

 **(Opening Song)**

 **Let's start! From a moment's glint of light**

 **Shows Yuya and Ash in a checkered background, then showing their respective pendants**

 **Let's find! Yes, the way I should go**

 **Shows Zuzu, Lulu, Celina and Rin also in a checkered background, then showing their respective bracelets**

 **Let's start! The real fun's just getting started**

 **Shows Gong also in a checkered background, then showing his headband respectively**

 **Ready go! Raise the curtains on reality**

 **Changes to Yuya, Zuzu, Gong, Ash, Lulu, Celina and Rin at an entrance, before it reveals itself to be the Arc League Championship beginning, along with showing the title.**

 **The anticipated yet uneasy future will launch this moment**

 **Yuya and Ash have their duel disks activated, with Tate, Ally, and Fredrick coming to Yuya happily, with Saya coming to Ash, then Mieru showed up to hug Yuya, along with Zuzu appearing angry with her fans, causing everyone to run away scared, with Lulu, Celina and Rin trying to stop Zuzu's rampage as well.**

 **Our firm desires are here, don't worry**

 **Yuya and Ash are running in a colourful background, with it showing rivals that are in the Arc League Championship, along with some friendly rivals**

 **Aiming for the day I yearned for, I'll fight**

 **Briefly shows Yusho Sakaki, then changes to Yuya and his Performapals, along with Stargazer Magician and Timegazer Magician appearing to grab Yuya.**

 **Radiant strength dwells in the cards**

 **The two magicians then brought Yuya up to the sky from the stadium towards a Pendulum portal in the sky of his Pendulum Summon.**

 **Up and down, over and over again**

 **Kit, Dipper, Julia, Shay, Sora, Riley, and Declan doing different poses as well**

 **Feel it! The beat bu-bu-bu-burn!**

 **Briefly shows a close up of Declan face to his glasses, showing a brief appearance of a Shadow person looking at a mysterious machine of cards being put in**

 **Transcend those limits I shook off once again, I'll be strong**

 **Yuya and Ash, along with Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon and Novaforce Stardust Dragon, prepare to attack, then shows Declan with his three Doom King Armageddon launching an attack, with Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon blocking the attack, with Yuto having his duel disk activated**

 **I don't ever want to give up**

 **Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon then counter attacks, the shows Yuya getting on Odd-Eyes, along with Ash getting on Stardust respectively**

 **Ride that accelerating gale and spread my arms in welcome**

 **Yugo on his Duel Runner doing tricks with Clear Wing Synchro Dragon behind him with his face up close, along with Yuri smiling evilly with a dark aura**

 **For my dreak that makes even tommorow a beautiful sight**

 **Yuya riding Odd-Eyes on a rainbow road with Ash riding on Stardust next to them, along with Odd-Eyes, Rune-Eyes, and Beast-Eyes, along with Stardust and Ash's four-dimension dragons appearing, blasting their respective attacks at the three Doom King Armageddon that exploded upon contact**

 **Pierce through those clouds and paint my dazzling dreams upon the azure sky**

 **Yuya riding on Odd-Eyes, Ash riding on Stardust flying above them on a cloud, until a missile appeared out of the cloud towards the sky, showing the sun, Along with Shay on Rise Falcon following the missile until the flew away to somewhere else**

 **Let's start! From the moment's glint of light**

 **Shows Yuya, his magicians, Odd-Eyes, and some Performapals in a duel, entertaining the crowd, with Ash dueling against him with his five main Dragons on the field.**

 **Let's find! Yes, the way I should go**

 **You Show students, Skips, Yoko, and Nico Smiley cheering on Yuya and Ash, changing to Yuya and Sylvio duelling**

 **Let's start! The real fun's just getting started**

 **Zuzu and Julia duelling next, along with Yuya and Ash coming down from the sky showing the sun**

 **Ready go! Raise the curtains on reality**

 **Finally shows Yuya, Ash, Zuzu, Lulu, Celina, Rin, Krystal, Skips, Ally, Tate, Fredrick, Saya, Gong, Sora, Yoko, Mieru, Sylvio, Kit, Dipper, and Julia standing on the Arc League Championship logo at the end.**

* * *

 **(Opening song end)**

Ash has just arrived at the Stadium, parking his Duel Runner in the parking lot, before he entered the building to meetup his friends. Ash soon met up with the other You Show students and the others at the hall way, and is surprise to see Yuya awake. "Hey guys!" Ash greeted with w waving hand as the others saw him. "Ash!" Everyone greeted, glad to see their friend arrived and headed towards them. "Nice to see you. Are you ready for the second matches?" Ash asked if everyone is ready, which everyone nodded their heads, even Yuya, although he looked bother by something, before he decided to ask Ash something.

"Hey, Ash?" Yuya asked his friend, causing Ash to look at him. "Yes, Yuya?" Ash asked his friend, wondering what's on his mind. "You have contact with Shay, right?" Yuya asked his friend, getting a surprise look from Ash. "Yuya... Where are you going with this?" Ash asked in wonder, wondering why Yuya wants to see Shay with narrowed eyes. Yuya then brought out a card and showed it to Ash, surprising him even more about the card revealed. The card is Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon, Yuto's monster card. 'That's Yuto's card! How did Yuya get his card?!" Ash thought in shock, wondering what happen to Yuto after Yuya fell unconscious. "I want to see Shay." Yuya said with seriousness in his voice. Ash calmed down, and looked Yuya straight in the eyes. "Very well, but after the matches are done are done for the day". Ash replied, as Yuya nodded his head in understanding.

Soon, everyone is in their seats, watching the matches play out. They even saw the match against Kit and Iggy, with Ash frowning at how the match turned out. During the whole match, Iggy physical harmed Kit during the whole duel with punches, kicks, elbows, you name it, and this horrified everyone, while Ash gritted his teeth in disgust and anger at Iggy's Duelling Style, hearing his Dragon's voices of anger as well. After that, Yuya's match is revealed to be against Iggy, scaring everyone and worry for Yuya. Ash's match is against a Duellist that is from the Knights of Duels, which comes after Yuya's match.

When the match between Yuya and Iggy started, Ash watch as Yuya gets hurt by Iggy until his Life Points were at 100, until something unexpected happen in the match. Near the end, Yuya started acting different, along with glowing red eyes, along with summoning Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon. ''This power... could it be... that Zarc is finally waking up and possessing Yuya?''. Ash thought as he narrowed his eyes in wonder at Yuya acting different in the duel. 'Not to mention... I also felt Yuto inside of Yuya... along with acting like Yuto too...' Ash thought about a possibility of sensing Yuto inside of Yuya as well. The match soon ends in Yuya's victory, although the audience is in silence about what Yuya did in a way. Ash soon got up from his seat and leaves for his match to begin, while sensing Fusion energy in the city.

* * *

 **(5 minutes later)**

"To all duelling fans, I welcome you to our next match!" Nico Smiley announced as the audience cheered. "In this match, we have the White Dragon Duellist from You Show, Ash Ketchum!" Nico Smiley announced as Ash entered the stadium, waving to the fans happily, with the stadium cheering loudly. "Good luck, Ash!" Zuzu cheered for her boyfriend from the crowd. "Win this one for us!" Yuya cheered as well for his friend. "Get fired up!" Skips cheered while having a blazing aura. "We believe in you!" Ally cheered, along with Tate and Fredrick. "Make sure you give it your all!" Gong cheered for his friend as well.

"And his opponent for today's match is a knight from the Knights of Duels, Flare!" Nico Smiley announced as he introduced a white-haired boy wearing yellow Armor and a white cape entering the stadium. He also had green eyes and a golden Duel Disk. He waved at the audience until he stopped to face Ash in front of him. "Hm, so thou are my next opponent?" Flare said in a knightly talk, making Ash sweat drop at his talk. "I am, and you happen to be Flare, right?" Ash replied, even though his next opponent is a bit strange. 'Man, this guy must really like to be in character.' Ash thought about Flare from his actions. "Thou are indeed correct, Sir Ketchum." Flare said to his opponent with a smirk. "Thou maybe undefeated, but I shall be the first to slay thou, White Dragon!" Flare declared as he pointed at his opponent.

"Let's hope this is a fair match as well, Flare." Ash said to his opponent, not wanting another Duel like his last round. "Indeed, although I shall duel with honour, unlike that cowardly forswear, Sir Silver." Flare said in disgust, also disliking Silver and his cowardly and cheating ways. "Good to hear, Flare. Now, are you ready to duel?" Ash asked as he ready his Duel Disk. "Indeed, Sir Ketchum, let us joust!" Flare shouted as he also prepared his Duel Disk. "The Duellists are ready, the audience is watching, and now it's time for the match to begin!" Nico Smiley announced as the match is about to begin. "Let's Duel!" Both Ash and Flare shouted as they activated their Duel Disk at each other to prepare to face each other. The Action field also activated as the Action field turned out to be Neo Heartland city, with Action cards scattering across the field.

 **Ash Life Points: 4000/ Number of cards in hand: 5.**

 **Flare Life Points: 4000/ Number of cards in hand: 5.**

"I shall take the first move!''. Flare said as he held five cards in his hand, before he picked one and held it with his right hand's index and middle fingers. "I summon Gaia, the polar Knight in ATK mode!''. Flare called out as he placed the card on his field, with a dark armoured knight on a white horse appeared on his field.

 **Gaia, the polar Knight ATK Points: 1600.**

"I'll end my turn with a face down card!''. Flare said as a face down card appeared on his field.

 **Ash Life Points: 4000/ Number of cards in hand: 5.**

"My turn!''. Ash called out as he drawled his card from his deck, before he added it to his hand. Ash then jumped, before his roller blades activated. Ash landed and kept balance on his Roller blades, before he ridded them to a building and ridded them to the top of the building amazing the crowd. "Wow! Seems like Ash Ketchum's Roller blade shoes have a few tricks!''. Nico said on his microphone, amazed at Ash's Royal Blades. While ridding to the top of the building, Ash grabbed an Action card next to the top of the building, before he made it to the top and deactivated his roller blades.

"I summon White Dragon – Lancer!''. Ash called out as he placed the card on his Duel Blade, with Lancer appearing on his field, letting out a roar.

 **White Dragon – Lancer ATK Points: 1800.**

"Lancer attacks Gaia, the polar Knight!''. Ash called out as he pointed at Gaia, with Lancer charging towards Gaia with its Claws raised. "You really fight with honour, but you activated my trap, Spikeshield with Chain!''. Flare called out as his face down card revealed itself. "Thanks to my Trap, my Gaia shall gain 500 more ATK power!''. Flare said as he explained his Trap's effect, while a white unicorn shield appeared in Gaia's hands, increasing his ATK Points.

 **Gaia the polar Knight ATK Points: 1600 + 500 = 2100.**

"Sir Flare's trap has increased his monster's ATK Points, making Gaia stronger then Lancer. If Ash doesn't make a move fast, his Lancer will be destroyed!''. Nico Shouted out on his Microphone, with everyone watching the battle with interest at how it will end. "I activate the Quick Play Spell card, White Dragon - Unity Spirit!''. Ash called out as he slotted the spell card into his Duel Disk, with the spell appearing on his field. "When a White Dragon monster I control battles or is attacked, I can send one White Dragon monster from my hand, and the White Dragon monster battling gains ATK Points equal to the discarded from my hand!''. Ash called out as he explained his spell's effect, before he held a card in his right hand's index and middle fingers.

"I discard White Dragon – Purple Venom Dragon and his ATK Points are 1800!''. Ash said as he told Flare Purple Venom Dragon's ATK Points, before White fire came out of the spell, going around Lancer as his ATK Points went up.

 **White Dragon – Lancer ATK Points: 1800 + 1800 = 3600.**

Lancer then sliced and diced Gaia's shield in half, before he sliced Gaia in half, creating a small explosion that made Flare's cap blow in the breeze, who didn't flinch. **(3600 – 2100 = 1500)**

 **Flare Life Points: 4000 – 1500 = 2500.**

"I'll end my turn with one face down card!''. Ash said as he slotted a face down card in his Duel Disk, with a face down card appearing on his field, while the white aura around Lancer disappeared.

 **White Dragon – Lancer ATK Points: 3600 – 1800 = 1800.**

 **Flare Life Points: 2500/ Number of cards in hand: 3.**

"Flare just lost 1500 Life Points, making him lose the lead now. How will he counter attack against Ash!''. Nico shouted on his microphone, getting excited with the crowd as well. "It is my turn!''. Flare called out as he drawled a card from his deck, before he looked at it. "If Thou control more monsters then me, I Sir Flare can summon Lord Gaia the Fierce Knight!''. Flare said as he placed the card on his Duel Blade, with the ground behind him glowing, before a dragon riding a Dragon appeared on his field.

 **Lord Gaia the Fierce Knight ATK Points: 2300.**

"Oh! Flare just got a powerful monster out on his field, more powerful then Ash's Lancer! Quit impressive!''. Nico Shouted out on his Microphone, with an impressed look on his face. "I sir Flare can summon this monster without tribute, but its ATK Points become 1900. Come Charging Gaia the Fierce Knight!''. Flare said as he placed a card on his field, before a portal appeared in front of him, before a monster that looks like Gaia the Fierce Knight appeared on his field.

 **Charging Gaia the Fierce Knight ATK Points: 2300.**

"Now Sir Ketchum! Watch as I take these two monster to create the Overlay network!''. Flare said as he raised his right hand into the air, with his two knights turning into 2 bright lights, that went into the sky, before a black portal appeared on the ground with the two lights going in. **"Watch as a new Champion rides into battle to slay the White Dragons. This Champion is the champion of all Xyz champions. I Xyz summon! Rank 7! Gaia Dragon, the Thunder Charger!''.** Flare called out as he held a card in his right hand's index and middle fingers, before he placed it on his Duel Blade, with a new Gaia monster, riding a dragon in many different coloured amour appeared on his field with two overlay units around it.

 **Gaia Dragon, the Thunder Charger ATK Points: 2600.**

"Flare has just made a Xyz summon! And this one looks powerful!''. Nico shouted out on his microphone, with the audience cheering in excitement. Ash looked at Flare's new monster, seeing that it had more attack points. Ash then started jumping down from the building top to smaller pieces of the building, intending to get to the bottom of the building. "I play the Action Spell, quick guard! And this Spell switches my Lancer to DEF Mode!''. Ash said as he explained his Action Spell, while slotting it in his Duel Disk with the spell appearing, with Lancer using his wings to protect himself.

 **White Dragon – Lancer DEF Points: 1400.**

Flare smirked at Ash, before he held his right hand out. "Gaia Dragon, the Thunder Charger attacks Lancer!''. Flare called out as Gaia Dragon charged towards Lancer, who held his ground. "I revel the trap card, White Viel!''. Ash called out as his face down card revealed itself. "Now for this turn, Lancer won't be destroyed in battle!''. Ash called out as he explained his trap's effect, while Lancer blocked Gaia Dragon's attack. "Ha, but thou shall be receiving damage thanks to my Gaia's ability!''. Flare called out with a smirk, making Ash widen his eyes. "A piercing damage effect!''. Ash called out in shock, while a shockwave from Gaia's attack, made Ash raised his hands to shield himself from the shockwaves. **(2600 – 1400 = 1200)**

 **Ash Life Points: 4000 – 1200 = 2800.**

"I shall now place 2 cards face down and let thou take his turn!''. Flare called out as he placed two cards in his Duel Disk with two face down cards appearing on his field.

 **Ash Life Points: 2800/ Number of cards in hand: 2.**

"I draw!''. Ash called out as he drawled his card and added it to his hand. "He purposely made me change Lancer's position to tell more damage to me! He is a really strong Duellist, but the Duel isn't over till the last card is played!''. Ash thought to himself as he was prepared to counterattack.

"I summon White Dragon – Vanguard!''. Ash called out as he placed the card that he drawled onto his Duel Blade with Vanguard appearing on his field.

 **White Dragon – Vanguard ATK Points: 800.**

" **Now with the Level 4 Vanguard and Lancer, I create the Overlay Network!''.** Ash called out as he held his right hand into the air, with his two dragons turning into two lights that went into the air, before a Black and White portal appeared on the ground in front of Ash, making his Jacket and scarf blow in the breeze, before the two lights went into the black portal, with White Lighting coming out of the portal. **"White Dragon with eyes of pure righteousness and Power! Become the path its light shines upon!''.** Ash chanted as the black and White portal flashed and his Extra Deck Opened and a card slotted out of it with Ash grabbing his card and held it with his index and middle finger.

 **"I XYZ Summon! Rank 4! White Dragon – Renegade!''.** Ash called out as White Dragon – Renegade appeared from the portal with two overlay units around him, roaring as he spread his wings and took to the air.

 **White Dragon – Renegade ATK Points: 2500.**

The audience cheered when they saw Ash Xyz summon his Dragon with the kids looking at the dragon in awe. "I play Renegade's effect! By using one Overlay Unit, I can select one White Dragon monster on my field and his ATK Points are doubled!''. Ash called out as he explained his Dragon's effect, who eat one of his Overlay Units and gained a White Aura around him.

 **White Dragon – Renegade ATK Points: 2500 X 2 = 5000.**

"Oh! Ash just power up his Dragon so that it can take out Flare's Gaia Dragon!''. Nico Shouted out on his Microphone with the crowd watching in excitement. "Renegade, Blast that Dragon rider away!''. Ash called out as Renegade fired a White Dragon Blast attack at Gaia Dragon, creating a White Explosion that had white sparkles appear over the Action Field. **(5000 – 2600 = 2400)**

 **Flare Life Points: 2500 – 2400 = 100.**

"Oh! Ash has just gotten Flare's Life Points down to a mere 100 Life Points!''. Nico Shouted out on his Microphone, with the crowd cheering for Ash. Flare smirked at Ash, while Ash grabbed an Action card that went flying from Renegade's attack. "Thou are a powerful opponent! But I activate my Traps! Righteousness Sacrifice and Solemn Wishes!''. Flare called out as his two face down cards revealed themselves.

 **(Righteousness Sacrifice/ Type: Trap/ Effect: Can only be activated if a Gaia monster you controlled was destroyed by battle, you can draw 1 card from your deck for the Gaia monster's Level or rank)**

"Righteousness Sacrifice allows me to draw a card from my deck for Gaia Dragon's Rank and his rank is 7, and Solemn Wishes allows me to gain 500 Life Points for every Card I draw!''. Flare said as he explained his Trap's effects, making Ash widen his eyes at what Solemn Wishes dose. Flare then drawled the top seven cards of his deck and held them in his right hand. "I drawled 7 cards, so I gain 3500 Life Points!''. Flare called out as his trap glowed, before Flare was covered in a White Aura.

 **Flare Life Points: 100 + 3500 = 3600.**

"Damn it''. Ash whispered to himself as he granted his teeth from seeing that Flare was not finished yet, while the audience cheered for Flare. "Amazing! Flare just gained 3500 Life Points! Now the Duel is just getting started!''. Nico Shouted out on his Microphone in excitement, with the crowd excited as well. "I'll place one card face down and end my turn!''. Ash called out as a face down card appeared on his field.

 **Flare Life Points: 3600/ Number of cards in hand: 7.**

"I shall draw!''. Flare called out as he drawled his card. "Thou have not forgotten about Solemn Wishes, which allows me to gain another 500 Life Points!''. Flare called out as his Life Points increased.

 **Flare Life Points: 3600 + 500 = 4100.**

"I activate the Spell, a Warrior returning alive!''. Flare called out as the spell appeared on his field. "With this spell, I can add a Warrior monster from my graveyard to my hand and I shall Lord Gaia!"'. Flare called out as he explained his spell's effect, while adding Lord Gaia's card to his hand. "Now I shall activate the Spell, Monster Reborn and use its power to summon your Lancer from the graveyard!''. Flare called out as he explained his spell's effect, while slotting it in his Duel Disk, with Lancer appearing on his field.

 **White Dragon – Lancer ATK Points: 1800.**

"Now I shall activate the Spell, Polymerization!''. Flare called out as he slotted in the Fusion card into his Duel Disk, with the Spell appearing on his field. "With this Spell, I fuse Gaia the Fierce Knight and Lancer on my field!''. Flare called out as Gaia the Fierce Knight appeared on his field, before a purple portal appeared. **"Fierce Knight! Fuse together with the powerful dragon to form a new champion!''.** Flare chanted as both Lancer and Gaia went into the purple portal. **"I fusion summon! Level 7! Sky Galloping Gaia the Dragon Champion!''.** Flare called out as a monster that looks a little like Gaia the Dragon Champion appeared on his field.

 **Sky Galloping Gaia the Dragon Champion ATK Points: 2600.**

"Amazing! Flare has just Fusion summoned! Amazing!''. Nico shouted out on his microphone with the crowd cheering in excitement. "I'm not done yet! I normal summon Gaia, The Sunshine Rider!''. Flare called out as he placed a card on his field, with a small Yellow armoured knight, riding a yellow armoured horse appeared on his field.

 **(Gaia, The Sunshine Rider/ Level: 2/ Attribute: Light/ Type: Warrior/ Effect/ Tuner/ ATK Points: 800/ DEF Points: 400/ Effect: When this card is summoned, you can special summon one Gaia Monster from your graveyard in DEF Mode. This card cannot be targeted by card effects and can attack your opponent directly)**

"When this Warrior is summoned, I'm allowed to summon a Gaia monster from my graveyard! Return to Battle, Gaia the polar Knight!''. Flare called out as a Black portal appeared in front of him, before Gaia the Polar Knight appeared from it.

 **Gaia the Polar Knight ATK Points: 1600.**

"Now I tune Level 2 Gaia, The Sunshine Rider to my Level 4 Gaia the Polar Knight!''. Flare called out as he held his right hand into the air, with Gaia the Polar Knight's horse running to the sky, with Gaia, The Sunshine Rider turned into 2 Green Rings that went after Polar Knight. **"Two Knight champions! Combine your powers to form a new Knight Champion! I Synchro Summon! Level 6! Gaia Knight, the force of Earth!'.** Flare chanted out as Polar Knight turned into four lights, before a beam appeared and consumed the rings and lights, before Gaia Knight, the Force of Earth appeared on his field.

 **Gaia Knight, The Force of Earth ATK Points: 2600.**

"Amazing! Flare is also capable of Synchro summoning as well!''. Nico shouted out on his Microphone as the crowd watched in excitement. "Now I equip Sky Galloping Gaia the Dragon Champion with the spell card Spiral Spear Strike!''. Flare called out as he took a card from his hand and slotted it in his Duel Disk; with Spiral energy wrap around Sky Galloping Gaia the Dragon Champion's weapon. "Now with this Spell card, my Champion can now deal Piercing damage!''. Flare called out as he explained his spell's effect.

"Now my Champion attacks Renegade!''. Flare called out as his Fusion Monster charged towards Renegade. "When my monster battles, it can switch your monster's battle position, so now you're Renegade is switch to DEF mode!''. Flare called out as he explained his monster's effect, making Ash widen his eyes in shock, as Renegade kneeled down to its knees.

 **White Dragon – Renegade DEF Points: 2000.**

"I activate the action Spell, Great Escape!''. Ash called out as he slotted in the Action Spell in his hand into his Duel Disk, with the Spell appearing on his field. "Thanks to this spell, your attack is cancelled and ends your battle phase!''. Ash called out as he explained the action Spell's effect, with renegade dogging the attack. Flare smirked at Ash. "I shall end my turn with two face down cards!''. Flare called out as he slotted two cards into his Duel Disk, with two face down cards appeared on his field, before Flare started running around the field, searching for Action cards.

 **Ash Life Points: 2800/ Number of cards in hand: 1.**

"I Draw!''. Ash called out as he drawled his card and looked at it. "I activate the Spell, Rank up Magic White Dragon force!''. Ash called out as he slotted the spell card into his Duel Disk, with the spell appearing on his field. "With this Spell, I can Rank up Renegade to a Xyz monster with a higher Rank!''. Ash called out as he explained his Spell's effect, with Renegade turning into a White Light that went into the sky, with a black portal appearing with the light going in. **"Now watch as I Rank up Renegade to an even powerful monster! Rank up Xyz Change! Come forth! White Dragon – Vengeance!''.** Ash called out as White Dragon – Vengeance appeared from the Portal with two Overlay units around him.

 **White Dragon – Vengeance ATK Points: 3000.**

"Amazing! Ash has just ranked up his monster, just like how Shay did it!''. Nico shouted out on his Microphone with the crowd getting more excited. "I use my Rank up Spell's other effect. Since you don't control any Xyz monsters that are higher Rank then my Vengeance Dragon, all your cards on your field are destroyed!''. Ash called out as he explained his Spell's effect, making Flare widen his eyes in shock. "Thou must be kidding!''. Flare called out in shock. "No I'm not and here's proof!''. Ash called out as Vengeance Dragon unleashed a Breath attack, destroying all of Flare's monsters, face down cards and trap, leaving his field open. "Now Vengeance Dragon! Attack Flare directly!''. Ash called out as he pointed at Flare, with Vengeance Dragon unleashing another breath attack, sending Flare flying, before he landed on his feet, with no damage dealt to the action field.

 **Flare Life Points: 4100 – 3000 = 1100.**

"I'll end my turn with a monster in DEF mode!''. Ash called out as he placed the last card in his hand on his Duel Blade in face down position with a shadowy monster in a cage appeared on his field.

 **Flare Life Points: 1100/ Number of cards in hand: 1.**

"I Draw!''. Flare called out as he drawled his card from his deck and added it to his hand. Flare looked at the card and smirked. "I summon Lord Gaia from my hand through his effect!''. Flare called out as he placed a card on his Duel Blade, with Lord Gaia appearing behind him again.

 **Lord Gaia the Fierce Knight ATK Points: 2300.**

"Now I sir Flare activate the Spell, Card of Sanctity!''. Flare called out as he slotted in the last card in his hand into his Duel Disk, with a bright light appearing over the action field. "Oh Great!''. Ash thought to himself, already knowing what the spell dose. "This Spell allows both thou and I to draw until our hand is at 6!''. Flare called out as both him and Ash started drawing the top six cards from their decks, bringing their hands from 0 to 6. Flare looked at his hand and smirked. "I Sir Flare will now end this duel! I activate the Ritual Spell, Super Solider Ritual!''. Flare called out as the spell appeared on his field, with a black portal appearing on the ground. "A ritual summon!''. Ash called out with widen eyes at seeing Flare Ritual summon.

"Watch Sir Ash, as I sacrifice Gaia, the Mid-Knight Sun and Beginning Knight!''. Flare called out as Beginning Knight and Gaia, the Mid-Knight sun appeared, before they went into the portal. **"Two champion Knights! Offer your powers for the ultimate solder! I ritual Summon! Black Luster Soldier – Super Soldier!''.** Flare chanted out as a monster that looks like Blck Luster Soldier appeared on his field, giving off a powerful aura.

 **Black Luster Soldier – Super Soldier ATK Points: 3000.**

"Unbelievable! Flare is also capable of ritual summoning as well! Ash is gonna have a hard time defeating this monster!''. Nico shouted out on his Microphone, with the crowd cheering in excitement. "Flare is just…really strong! But even if things are getting bad, I'm having a whole lot of fun''. Ash thought to himself as he smiled in excitement, having fun in his duel against Flare even more.

"I sir Flare am not done yet! I remove from play Gaia the Polar Knight and Gaia, The Mid-knight sun to summon Black Luster Soldier - Envoy of the Beginning!''. Flare called out as a portal appeared behind him as his two cards went in, before a bright flash appeared and Black Luster Soldier - Envoy of the Beginning appeared, glaring at Ash's dragon.

 **Black Luster Soldier - Envoy of the Beginning ATK Points: 3000.**

"I now activate the effect of Envoy of Beginning! I can remove from play one monster my opponent controls, but he cannot attack!''. Flare called out as he pointed at Vengeance Dragon, with Black Luster Soldier - Envoy of the Beginning fired a bright flash of energy at Vengeance dragon, making Vengeance dragon disappear. "Now Super soldier attacks your face down monster!''. Flare called out as he held his right hand out, with Super Soldier charging towards Ash's face down monster, before Super Soldier sliced and diced the card, with the shadowy monster revealing to be Silver Wing. "Now Super Soldier's effect! You take damage equal to the destroyed monster's ATK Points! Silver Wing had 1800 ATK Points, so you take 1800 Points of damage!''. Flare called out as he pointed at Ash, who widen his eyes as a White Fire surrounded Super Soldier's sword, before Super Soldier unleashed it at Ash, who used his hands to block the shockwaves.

 **Ash Life Points: 2800 – 1800 = 1000.**

"Now I activate the quick play spell card, Black Luster Solider – Bow of Light!''. Flare called out as he slotted a card into his Duel Disk with Super Soldier's sword turning into a bow.

 **(Black Luster Solider – Bow of Light/ Type: Quick play spell/ Effect: If a Black Luster monster you control deals damage through battle or an effect to your opponent, your opponent must discard a card from their hand for every 300 Points of damage they took)**

"With this Spell's power, you must now discard from your hand for every 300 Points of damage you took, since you took 1800 damage, you must discard your entire hand!''. Flare called out as he explained his Spell's effect, with Super Solider firing a White arrow at Ash's hand, making his entire hand glow as Ash discarded them to the graveyard zone of his Duel Disk.

"Now there is one card left that stands in the way of victory! I play the Spell, Mystical Space Typhoon!''. Flare called out as he slotted in the last spell in his hand into his Duel Disk, with a Wind blowing up as he destroyed Ash's face down card, which revealed to be Monster Reborn. "Oh! Flare has just destroyed all the cards on Ash's field and in hand! It looks like this match is decided!''. Nico shouted out on his Microphone with the crowd still looking excited.

"It has been an honour, but victory is mine! Thanks to Beginning Knight's effect, Super Solider can attack once more! Go Super Solider! End this Duel!''. Flare called out as Super Solider charged towards Ash, who didn't run, but kept looking at Super Solider with narrowed eyes. "It is over!''. Flare called out as Super Solider was getting close to Ash. "Not yet it hasn't! I activate White Dragon - Universe Dragon's effect from my extra deck!''. Ash called out as he held his right hand out, making everyone widen their eyes at what he said. "An effect from the Extra Deck!''. Flare said in shock with widen eyes. "If I'm attacked directly, I can special summon this card from my extra deck!''. Ash called out as he explained his monster's effect, while a glowing White card appeared in his right hand's index and middle fingers.

 **"Dragon that created the universe! Come forth and show your great power!''.** Ash chanted out as a White portal appeared behind him. **"COME FORTH! RANK 1! White Dragon - Universe Dragon!''.** Ash yelled out as he placed the card on his duel blade, and from the white portal behind him, appeared White Dragon – Universe Dragon, who let out a powerful roar as he appeared.

 **White Dragon – Universe Dragon ATK Points: 0000.**

Everyone looked at Ash's new dragon in awe from how amazing it is. "Thou have summoned a powerful monster, but that shall not stop me! Super Solider Attack Universe Dragon!''. Flare called out as Super Solider charged towards Universe Dragon. "I activate Universe Dragon's effect! Monsters that battle this card have their ATK Points go to 0000!". Ash called out as he explained his Spell's effect, making Flare widen his eyes in untold shock. "Thou must be joking!''. Flare called out in shock, but was proven wrong when Universe Dragon spread his wings and roared, creating a shockwave that forced Super Solider to back off a bit.

 **Black Luster Soldier – Super Soldier ATK Points: 3000 – 3000 = 0000.**

Universe Dragon then bit Super Soldier's top body part, before both monsters exploded in a light blue and white explosion with sparkles coming out that amazed the crowd. "Now Universe Dragon's other effect activates. When his Destroyed, all monsters my Opponent controls are destroyed''. Ash said as Universe Dragon blew the smoke away, before he unleashed a White breath attack at Flare's monsters, destroying them all. Flare stared at his field in shock, not believing that Ash just destroyed three of his most powerful monsters. "Now Universe Dragon's other effect activates. All Spells and Traps that were destroyed this turn are revived!''. Ash said as his Dragon turned into White sparkles that turned into his face down card.

"Unbelievable! Ash's new dragon was so powerful that it changed the whole side of the duel, now making it an even sided battle with no duellists having any monsters or cards in hand!''. Nico shouted out on his Microphone in excitement as the crowd cheered. "I end my turn''. Flare said as he ended his turn, having no intention to lose.

 **Ash Life Points: 1000/ Number of cards in hand: 0.**

"My turn! I draw!". Ash called out as he drawled his card from his deck, beginning his turn. When Ash saw the card he drew, he widens his eye in surprise, then smiled a little. "What are thou smiling about?" Flare asked in confusion, along with worry at what Ash is plaining. "Nothing... It's just... Now is a time to end this duel." Ash replied, making Flare even more confused at what he said. "Thou must be joking. Thou have no monsters on thou field." Flare stated, wondering what his opponent was up to this time. "Not yet. But first, I activate the face-down card Monster Reborn!" Ash said as he raised his right hand to play his spell card. "No! Not that!" Flare exclaimed in shock, now worried about what monster his opponent is to bring back. There were many monsters powerful enough to finish him and Flare knew he had nothing to stop it.

"Yes, and I choose to revive my Universe Dragon to my field!" Ash said as Universe Dragon's card is slotted out of the graveyard zone, with Ash grabbing the card and placed it on his Duel Blade. Soon, Universe Dragon appeared behind Ash from a white portal, releasing a powerful roar to his opponent.

 **White Dragon - Universe Dragon ATK Points: 0000**

Flare took a step back in fear upon seeing the powerful dragon again. "Oh no! Not that beast again!" Flare cried out in shock, but then breath calmly before looking at his opponent again. "That dragon of your is impressive, but may I ask why you summon that monster?" Flare question in wonder at why Ash Summoned Universe Dragon when it's ATK Points are 0000. "The reason why I summon Universe Dragon is to play this card I drew this turn." Ash replied as he held the card he drew between his right hand's index and middle fingers. "What is that card? Show me!" Flare said, along with the rest of the audience being curious about the card Ash drew this turn.

"Very well, but this card will also help my Universe Dragon to evolve!" Ash stated with a smirk, making everyone watch closely and very curious, even Flare ponder about what his opponent said. "Evolve your dragon? How thou plan to do that?" Flare asked in confusion at how Ash will evolve his dragon. "I'll show you! I play the powerful spell card, Hyper Rank-Up Magic - Hyper Universal Recreation Force!" Ash shouted as he revealed the card he drew, shocking everyone in the stadium. "Hyper Rank-Up?!" Flare exclaimed in shock about what his opponent said. "That's right! By playing this card, I can evolve my Universe Dragon into a Rank 10 monster!" Ash shouted out as his Spell glowed white, shocking everyone in the stadium as a pure white portal appear, with Universe Dragon descending into the portal, along with white lighting coming out of the portal.

 **"Dragon that's powers has been sealed away! Come forth and show us your true form and power!"** Ash chanted as his Extra deck opened and a white shining card slotted out, which Ash grabbed and held it into the air with his right-hand's index and middle fingers. **"Hyper Rank-Up Xyz Change! Come forth! Rank 10! White Dragon - Universal Creation Dragon!"** Ash yelled out as he slammed the card on his duel blade. From out of the white portal, Universal Creation Dragon appeared, looking very big and intimidating, letting loose a powerful roar for everyone to hear across Paradise City, with one white Overlay Unit circling it.

 **White Dragon - Universal Creation Dragon ATK Points: 4000**

Flare, Nico Smiley, along with everyone else in the stadium, were in shock upon seeing the mighty dragon's size and power unleashed before them. "U-Unbelievable! Ash has somehow managed to Rank-Up his Universe Dragon into an all-powerful Rank 10 monster!" Nico Smiley announced, still in shock upon seeing the all-powerful dragon. Shay was also watching the evolution unfold from the shadows of the stadium, feeling a little intimidated upon seeing Universal Creation Dragon, already knowing this monster being one of the most powerful Xyz monsters he knows. Even Ash's friends from You Show were in shock as well, never expecting Ash to pull out a powerful monster this turn. "D-Do you guys see that?!" Yuya cried in shock, stun like everyone else about seeing Universal Creation Dragon for the first time. "I do, and it's huge!" Skips replied, along with everyone else agreeing about the dragon.

Even Declan, Henrietta, and Riley were startled about seeing Universal Creation Dragon size and power for the first time. Back at Ash's house, the Bracelet Girls and Saya were also watching the duel on the T.V., with Celina and Rin in shock with wide-eyes upon seeing Universal Creation Dragon size and form. Lulu and Saya, on the other hand, were looking very excited at seeing Universal Creation Dragon again after so long. Back at the duel, Ash with was ready to finish this duel once and for all. "T-This can't be?! I was destined to lose?!" Flare cried in shock at seeing Ash's dragons evolve form. "That's right, and my Universal Creation Dragon will deliver the final attack!" Ash declared as Universal Creation Dragon prepared a bright white breath attack. "White Dragon - Universal Creation Dragon, attack flare directly and end this duel!" Ash ordered as Universal Creation Dragon unleashing his breath attack at Flare, who got sent flying from the air to ground, screaming upon the attack making contact with him.

 **Flare Life Points: 2500 - 4000 = 0000**

"It's over! It's all over! The winner of this round is Ash Ketchum!" Nico Smiley announced, as everyone broke from there shocked state as they cheered for Ash, with him bowing along with Universal Creation, who then disappeared, along with the Action field as well. Ash then walked towards Flare, who got up from his defeat. "I lost." Flare said as Ash stood a few feet away from him. "Hey, at least you gave me a good duel. You were a very tough opponent for me to face." Ash replied, stretching his right hand out in front of Flare. Flare looked at his opponent, then smiled, then shook his right hand with Ash's. "Indeed. Thou have also been a worthy and honourable opponent as well." Flare said, also glad to have face a strong and honest opponent such as Ash. "Hope we get to duel each other again." Ash said to his opponent. "Indeed, Sir Ketchum. I do hope our paths would cross again in the future." Flare replied, with both of them now being friends and rivals to each other.

* * *

 **(1 hour later)**

After Ash's Duel with Flare, Ash has been watching all the other Duels for the second round of the tournament. He was proud of Zuzu for wining her Duel against a Super Star named idol Mikiyo Naname, who tried to flirt with him, but didn't work. He especially enjoyed how Krystal completely destroyed a Duellist that joked around way to much. Right now, he was heading to Declan's office to get his Duel Disk and the girl's Duel Disks back. Soon, Ash has arrived in Declan's office, with Riley looking happy that Ash won his duel. Ash pats Riley on the head with a smile, then walked straight to Declan's desk, where Declan is sitting. "So, you arrived. That was an impressive duel you showed today." Declan said calmly, even though he too was shock about seeing what happened in the duel. "Well, I'm glad you enjoyed it. But I have to ask... are the Duel Disks ready?" Ash asked in wonder if the upgrades were complete yet. "They are ready, including yours." Declan replied as he put Ash's and the Bracelet Girls Duel Disks in front of Ash.

"Thank you." Ash said as he put on his Xyz Duel Disk, then picked up the girls Duel Disk next and put them in his jacket's pockets. "Ash, there is something you must know." Declan said, getting the attention of Ash, who looked at him in wonder. "Huh? Is there something wrong?" Ash asked in wonder at what Declan wants to tell him. "Yes, earlier today, a man name Barret from Duel Academy arrived in this Dimension." Declan said, getting Ash to slightly widen his eyes in shock at what Declan said. "Really? Why was this Barret here in Standard for?" Ash asked, now worried about the upcoming danger at what a Fusion warrior could do to Standard. "Barret was here to retrieve Celina, until I defeated him in a duel." Declan explained to his brother-in-law at what happened to Barret, getting Ash to sigh in relief at hearing that Barret is gone from Standard. "That's good. And did this Barret say anything else?" Ash asked in wonder at what Barret said to Declan, or if he left a warning.

"Yes, before he was teleported back to Duel Academy, he sent a distress beacon to his comrades to get Celina, meaning we will be expecting an invasion soon by Duel Academy's forces." Declan replied, getting Ash to worry even more about hearing that an invading force invade Standard soon. "I see. Then do you have a plan to defend against Duel Academy's forces?" Ash asked, hoping there is a plan that Declan came up with, while keep his hand on Riley's head, patting her. "Yes, I'm planning to make a Battle Royale in the Championship, in order to not cause panic among the citizens." Declan explained, getting a nod of understanding from Ash. "I agree, meaning the people of Standard will be safe from harm from Duel Academy." Ash said, getting a nod of understanding at Declan's plan.

"Now that we discuss the plan, I suggest you go home and get some rest." Declan suggested, with Ash nodding his head and soon left the building, while saying good-bye to Riley. As soon as Ash got out, he saw Yuya and the others, giving Ash the look about what they wanted from him. Ash sighed, remembering his promise about telling his friends the truth about what's been going on. "If you want to know more about the truth, follow me to my house." Ash said to his friends with Yuya and the others nodding their heads in agreement. Soon, the three friends left together, heading towards Ash's house to learn about the Dimension War.

* * *

 **(30 Minutes later)**

"Nice place." Yuya said, as he and everyone arrived at Ash's house to learn the truth about what's happening around them. They arrived to Ash's house through driving. Ash used his Duel Runner, while the others used Skip's van. "Now we can finally get some answers at what's happening." Zuzu said as Ash lead all his friends at the front door, while parking his Duel Runner outside. "Don't worry, you'll learn the truth once your inside." Ash said as he opened the front door, only for something to tackle him in a hug. "Daddy, your home!" A voice called out, making everyone look to see who tackled Ash, only to find a small adorable little girl hugging Ash. They were also shock about why this little girl called Ash 'Daddy'.

"Saya, it's good to see you again. Have you been a good girl while I was gone?" Ash asked the girl, now called Saya, while returning the hug to his daughter. "Yes, Daddy, I have been a good girl." Saya replied to her father happily with her eyes closed. "Ash, did this girl call you Daddy?" Zuzu asked her boyfriend, shock and confused like everyone else. Ash looked at his friends and girlfriend, then back at Saya, then realize that they haven't met each other yet. "Oh right, you guys haven't met yet. Everyone, this is Saya, my daughter." Ash introduced Saya, shocking everyone about what he said just now. "Daughter?!" Everyone exclaimed in shock, not expecting Ash to have a daughter of all things.

"You mean that little girl is your daughter?!" Yuya cried in shock about his friend having a kid when his just 15-years-old. "This is blowing Gong's mind!" Gong cried in shock, along with everyone else. "Adopted daughter." Ash corrected, calming everyone down a bit. Saya looked at everyone for the first time with a smile, until her eyes landed on Zuzu, confusing her at the moment. "Mommy?" Saya asked Zuzu with a cute confused look, causing everyone to freak out again. "Mommy?!" Everyone shouted in shock about Saya calling Zuzu her mother. "My Zuzu is a mother?! Does that make me a grandpa?!" Skips cried in shock, not liking the idea about his daughter having a kid so young. Soon, Skips is hit by Zuzu's fan, looking annoyed at her father's declaration of Saya being her child. Skips holds his head in pain, with a large bump showing as well, making Saya laugh at seeing this.

"Cool it, Dad! I'm sure Ash has an explanation to all this!" Zuzu said to her father, even though she is a bit stun about being called a mother. Everyone looked at Ash, who had a calm expression on his face, then sighed. "Yes, I do have an explanation, but we must all head inside first." Ash said, entering the house with Saya next to him, then everyone else followed as well. They soon arrived in the living room, along with everyone gasping in shock again about what they saw with their own eyes.

They all saw Celina and Rin duelling on the ground with their cards, along with Lulu pouring tea to herself, while seating on a chair on the dinner table. "Give up, I'm going to win this duel and be the best!" Celina said to Rin, very sure of herself that she can win. "Get real, I'm the one that's going to win and be the best, not you!" Rin replied back to Celina with a smirk, having no plans to lose. Lulu then looked up from her tea, and notice Ash and the others in the living room. "Girls, Ash is back, and he brought guests as well." Lulu said to the girls, getting them to stop for a bit and look at the group. "Three Zuzus?!" Skips exclaimed in shock upon seeing three versions of his daughter. Skips then did the only logical thing to do in this situation: he fainted, not being able to handle this anymore. Soon, everyone else, except Yuya and Zuzu, fainted as well on the floor.

"Okay, this is weird!" Yuya said in shock with his hands on his head, now believing in Ash about having three girls that look exactly like Zuzu now. "Why are there three versions of me in the room?!" Zuzu asked, stun about seeing the other Bracelet Girls for the first time in her life. Soon, Lulu, Celina, and Rin got up and walked towards Ash, Saya, Yuya, and Zuzu to greet them. "Well, like I told you, these girls look similar to you, Zuzu." Ash explained to Zuzu, then introduced each girl to Yuya and Zuzu. "Yuya and Zuzu, meet Lulu, Rin, and Celina." Ash introduced the Bracelet Girls to his friends, who waved back at them. "Also, here are your Duel Disks." Ash said as he handed back Lulu's, Rin's, and Celina's Duel Disk, looking very grateful to have them back again, before the girls slotting in their Decks and placing them on their hands.

5 minutes later, Ash, Yuya, Zuzu, Lulu, Rin, Celina, and Saya were all in the living room. Lulu, Rin, and Celina, who had Saya sleeping on her lap and stroking her hair were on the couch, watching where Ash, along with Yuya and Zuzu, were standing across from each other. Although Zuzu was still staring in shock about seeing three versions of her in Ash's house. Even Yuya is starting to get confused about what's happening at the moment. Ash is just staring at Yuya and Zuzu calmly, knowing that now is the time to tell them the truth.

"Alright, Ash, what is going on here?!" Yuya shouted, wanting to know the truth now more than ever. "And why am I looking at three girls that look like me?!" Zuzu asked in shock, still stun about seeing three girls with the same face as her. Ash just sighed, knowing this might happen eventually. "Well, in order to answer your questions, let me ask you something in return." Ash replied to his Standard Dimension friends, with them paying close attention. "Do you both know about the Original Dimension, the United World?" Ash asked, causing both Yuya and Zuzu to look confused more. "Original Dimension?" Yuya asked in confusion at what Ash said. "United World?" Zuzu asked as well, wondering where this is going.

"You see, the Original Dimension used to be a peaceful place where everyone enjoys duelling." Ash started to explain about the Original dimension. "But what does that have to do with anything?" Yuya asked, still not understanding the situation. "And why does this involve those three girls that look like me, along with having bracelets?" Zuzu asked as well, noticing the bracelets that Lulu, Celina and Rin had. "You see, I used to live in the Original Dimension, until something terrible happen that split the Original Dimension into the Four Dimensions right now." Ash continued to explain to his friends. This reaction caused Yuya and Zuzu to look at him in disbelief.

What Ash said caused them to still have stunned expressions, then at each other, then back at Ash. "Okay, if what your saying is true, then what caused the Original Dimension to split into the Four Dimensions?" Yuya asked in return, wanting to know how the original dimension split into four dimensions. "And you still didn't explain why those three girls look like me as well, along with having bracelets." Zuzu reminded Ash about the three other bracelet girls in the room.

"Zuzu, do you ever wonder where that bracelet you wear comes from?" Ash asked Zuzu, getting her to look at the bracelet in confusion, still never having the answer where her bracelet come from. "Yeah, I sometimes do wonder sense I was born with this as a baby." Zuzu answered honestly at how she got her bracelet, getting Celina, Rin and Lulu to look at her in surprise since that was how they got their Bracelets. "You see, there was this girl named Ray, who had the same face as you, my childhood friend that I grew up with in the Original Dimension." Azh explained, stunning Zuzu about what she is hearing right now. "Ray was also my wife as well, along with Saya being our daughter as well." Ash continued, shocking Zuzu, covering her mouth with her hands, about learning about being Ray and Saya being Ray's real daughter as well. "If that's true then what happen to Ray?" Zuzu asked, as she calm down a little to what she learn. "That's simple. Ray somehow split herself into four girls that wear bracelets sense birth across the Four Dimensions that lived separate lives." Ash answered, causing Zuzu to look stun and shock again about this answer, looking at her bracelet, then at her counterparts, then back at Ash. "Ash, are you saying that-" Zuzu said, knowing where this is going. "Yes, Zuzu, you are indeed, a reincarnation of Ray, my childhood friend and wife, along with being the mother of Saya, along with Lulu, Rin, and Celina in this room." Ash said, with Zuzu's eyes widen in untold shock about learning the truth about her, Saya and her Bracelet.

"As for the terrible disaster that destroyed the Original Dimension was a duellist name Zarc, another person that lived in the Original Dimension, my best friend and childhood friend, until he went mad with power and started going on a rampage across the Original Dimension." Ash explained, shocking and stunning everyone in the room about Zarc's actions. "And what happened to Zarc when the Original Dimension split into Four Dimensions?" Yuya asked, getting more afraid about what the answer might be. "From what I can remember, he was also split into four people as well, each living separate lives in the Four Dimensions, along with all having the same faces as well." Ash answered, stunning Yuya and Zuzu, with Zuzu remember seeing Yuto at the warehouse having the same face as Yuya.

"If that's true, then who are these four people that were Zarc?" Yuya anxiously asked, wondering who the four pieces of Zarc are. "One of his reincarnations is standing in this room right now." Ash replied with his arms crossed, getting everyone confused that they heard this answer. "Really? Then, where is he?" Zuzu asked, a bit afraid at who it could be. Ash then pointed right at Yuya with his left hand, getting everyone confused. "Yuya, you are the Original reincarnation of Zarc." Ash said, causing everyone to gasp in shock, while Yuya look on in disbelief that he was one of the reincarnation of Zarc. "This can't be. I used to be... Zarc?" Yuya muttered to himself in disbelief that he was one of the four pieces. He then clutches his hands on his head, closing his eyes in denial about Ash's claim about him being Zarc.

* * *

 **(5 minutes later)**

After getting the answers, they needed from Ash and the Bracelet Girls, everyone decided to head back home to think about what they learned just now, while Yuya calmed down about him being a piece of Zarc. The lasts ones to leave are Yuya and Zuzu, who were the lasts one to leave the house. Both of them were at the front door, with Ash, Saya, Lulu, Celina, and Rin right in front of them. "Thanks for telling us what we need to know, you guys." Yuya said to his friend, thanking them for the information. "Your welcome, Yuya. Besides, it's better you to know now then later." Ash replied to his friend, knowing his friends won't stop until they get answers from him and it was better that they learned the truth in a peaceful time instead of a dangerous time.

"We hope to get to see you again, Zuzu." Lulu said to her counterpart with a smile, enjoying her company very much. "Yeah, we really hope you come to visit see us again." Rin said as well, liking Zuzu very much, even if they didn't have much time together. "In fact, it's nice to have another girl to join us." Celina said, also enjoying Zuzu's presents as well, with her hands on her hips. "Don't worry, girls, I will." Zuzu replied back, also like getting to know her counterparts more. Saya then gave Zuzu a hug out of nowhere, surprising Zuzu about Saya giving her a hug. "Good-bye, Mommy." Saya said, also seeing Zuzu as her mother as well, surprising Zuzu more. Zuzu then return the hug back, also enjoying being hugged by Saya. "Good-bye, Saya. I'll be sure to come see you again too." Zuzu replied, also accepting Saya as a daughter as well now.

Soon, Yuya and Zuzu also left to get to their homes as well. Ash, Lulu, Rin, Celina, and Saya then headed inside to the living room. Ash decided now would be a good time to tell them about what is to come soon. "Girls, there is something you need to know." Ash said, getting all the girls to look at him. "What's wrong, Satoshi?" Lulu asked, noticing his concern on his face, making her worry. "It's about what Declan told me when I was getting our Duel Disks." Ash said, getting the Bracelet Girls and Saya to pay close attention. Ash told them about how Duel Academy will be invading the Standard Dimension soon, along with making the Championship into a Battle Royale across the city, to avoid causing panic among the innocent people, along with searching for them.

This got all the Bracelet Girls to worry, then narrow their eyes in determination. "Thank you for telling us this, Satoshi." Lulu said, now knowing about Duel Academy is coming to invade soon, now determined to not let Duel Academy to trash the dimension, just like they did to their homes. "If what your saying is true, then we better spend our last moments of peace while we can." Rin said, not wanting to be captured again and get separated from her lover. "If Duel Academy is coming, then I'm not going down without a fight." Celina said, not wanting to go back to Duel Academy and stop its goal. She's learned so much in her time in standard and now not wants the peace to be destroyed. All the Bracelet Girls put on their modified Duel Disks to prepare for battle. "Daddy, are you and Mommy going to fight again?" Saya asked, looking very concern for her parents. Ash looked and knelt down in front of Saya, then placing a hand on her head.

"I'm afraid so, Saya. And I want you to stay safe when the fighting begins again." Ash said, not wanting to see his daughter captured or hurt when Duel Academy invades the Standard Dimension. Saya nodded her head, even though she is very sad about her parents being forced to fight again. Ash and the Bracelet Girls didn't want to see Saya sad, so they thought of something to cheer her up. "But enough about that. Like Rin said, let's just enjoy the peaceful times while we can at the moment by having fun." Ash suggested, making Saya smile, along with the Bracelet Girls, agreeing to the idea as well.

Soon, they all heard the front door opening and closing, before they saw Shay in front of them as well, coming back from the stadium. "Hey, what's everyone up to this time?" Shay asked at why they looked ready for a battle with their Duel Disks on their arms. "A lot that is about to happen in this dimension, Shay." Ash replied in a serious tone in his voice, getting Shay to pay close attention. "Really? What's going to happen Satoshi?" Shay asked with narrowed eyes at what his leader is talking about. Ash soon told him about the upcoming invasion by Duel Academy, causing Shay to form a fist while gritting his teeth with anger in his eyes. You can tell Shay doesn't want the Standard Dimension to suffer the same fate as the Xyz Dimension. But he soon calms down when Ash and the Bracelet Girls told him to prepare and have fun while it lasted, along with cheering up Saya, which Shay agreed to, wanting to have his niece enjoy peace for just a little longer.

Soon, Ash, Lulu, Rin, Celina, and Shay were outside having practice duels against each other, with Shay and Celina trying out their new Pendulum cards, along with Saya cheering for them on the sidelines as well. Sense the Standard Dimension will be invaded soon, they have these practice matches to keep their sharp senses against the Duel Soldiers. This lasted until the sun started to set, with all of them having beach time fun to spend their last moments. Lulu, Rin, Celina, and Saya were in the water in their bikini swimsuits, swimming and playing in the beach water. Rin's Bikini swimsuit was light green, while Celina's was light Blue, Lulu's dark purple and Saya's one was pink. Shay and Ash were in their swim trunks, with Shay having a coke in his hand. Ash's swim trunks were white while Shay's was black Both boys were watching the girls have fun in the water, with Ash thinking about joining in with Shay. Ash even brought out Litten, Rowlet and Pikachu out to have fun. Pikachu was in the house asleep when Yuya and the others arrived and just woke up a few minutes again.

"Shay, I think we should join them." Ash suggested to his friend and comrade. "No thanks, I rather stay here and enjoy my drink." Shay replied, wanting to spend his peace drinking his coke and looking at the sky. "Come on Shay, that's no way to have fun!" Ash complained, while accidentally hitting Shay's coke, knocking it from his hand to the ground. Ash looked down at this, then realize he made a big mistake. "Satoshi..." Shay's voice is heard, causing Ash to look up in time to see Shay having a black aura around him, fists started to tighten, then gave his friend a harsh glare. "Your dead!" Shay shouted, wanting payback for his coke, sending a fist towards Ash, causing Ash to dodge the punch.

"Now Shay, it was an accident!" Ash exclaimed in panic, not wanting to get into a brawl with his friend. "I'll show you an accident!" Shay shouted angrily, turning this brawl into a fist fight, forcing Ash to punch back at Shay, both dodging and trying to hit each other. This lasted for a while, until Shay is seen on the ground knocked out, with Ash sitting on the sandy beach, catching his breath. "Satoshi..." Lulu's voice is heard, causing him to look up to see Lulu walking up to him, making him blush upon seeing her bikini swimsuit. "Care to join me and the girls for a swim?" Lulu asked, smiling at him with her checks red at seeing Ash's strong body. "W-well, I'm not sure..." Ash tried to say, until he was pulled into the water by Lulu, who grabbed his right hand with both her hands. "Come on, Satoshi, it will be fun." Lulu replied, causing Ash to have no choice but to join the girls in the water.

Soon, Ash and Lulu joined Rin, Celina, and Saya in the water, with Ash also blushing upon seeing Rin and Celina in their bikini swimsuits as well. "Well, nice of you to finally join us." Rin said, smiling and glad to have Ash join them. "Well, it's not like I can say no." Ash replied to his Synchro mate, until he was splashed in the face, causing him to look and see Celina, who had a teasing smile to her face. "What's the matter, too much for you to handle?" Celina teased, wanting Ash to accept her challenge. Ash then narrowed his eyes in determination, now wanting payback. "You're on!" Ash cried as he also sent a splash at Celina, making her laugh and enjoy this moment. Soon, Lulu, Rin, and Saya also joined in, making this into a splash fight to see who will get wet the most. The Pokemon watched from the sand, enjoying seeing the humans have fun, with Pikachu glad to see Ash happy.

Ash, Lulu, Rin, Celina, and Saya also did other activities in the water like swimming and other stuffs, doing this until it was time to head inside, with Saya picking up the Pokemon, wanting to have fun with them. Everyone, even Shay who recovered at the house enjoyed their time of peace, knowing that tomorrow is going to be another warzone invasion by Duel Academy. Soon, everyone went into their rooms, with Ash sleeping in his, along with having Saya join him in bed. Ash's Pokemon were back in their Pokeballs, while Pikachu was asleep in Saya's hands. "Goodnight, Daddy." Saya said to her father, giving him hug, while putting Pikachu on the bed. Ash returned the hug as well, glad that his daughter had fun today. "Goodnight, Saya." Ash said to his daughter, until both of them went to sleep to get enough rest tomorrow. Before Ash fell asleep completely, his last thoughts were about the upcoming invasion, along with trying to keep as many people safe as well, along with all his friends.

* * *

 **(Ending Song)**

 **Shows Yuya riding on Odd-Eyes on a road to the city, with Ash riding on Novaforce Stardust Dragon flying besides them**

 **As long as those smiles are there**

 **Then shows the night sky background for Yuya and Ash, showing Zuzu, Lulu, Rin, Gong, Skips, Saya, Sora, Ally, Fredrick, Yoko, Yusho, and Nico Smiley**

 **Wanna keep on shinin'!**

 **Soon is just Yuya, Odd-Eyes, Ash, and Stardust still going down the road**

 **I'll stake it all on my ultimate pride**

 **Briefly shows Julia, Kit, and Dipper, duel disks activated**

 **Wanna be perfect**

 **Shows Declan and Slyvio, along with Shay appearing behind Declan**

 **No matter when, we'll believe**

 **Shows Declan, touching his glasses, and Shay up close to the face**

 **In our tommorow**

 **Shay then narrowed his eyes from the side of his face**

 **Now, on wings of courage, just fly away!**

 **Zuzu is looking at her bracelet for a while with dark clouds, until a shadow of Yuya passed by her, then a shadow of Yuto in a ruin Heartland is shown, before showing both Yuya and Yuto before they merge together that shattered, with Zuzu turning around with tears coming out of her face.**

 **We are the future fighters!**

 **Shay and some of his Raidraptor monsters are briefly seen**

 **This duel of the soul (Slice through the darkness, cards of miracles!)**

 **Still shows Shay and Rise Falcon for a bit, until it shows Sora and his Frightfur Bear as well**

 **Clash heads in the battle that transcends space and time (The real fun's just getting started!)**

 **Still shows Sora and Frightfur Bear before it changes to Yuua and Sylvio dueling each other, with a monster behind Sylvio**

 **For our dreams to gather within our hands**

 **Changes back to Yuya and Ash riding on their monsters on the road, with the light slowly beginning to shine on them**

 **Let's go, towards the ultimate future**

 **Skips, Yoko, Zuzu, Lulu, Rin, Gong, Tate, Ally, Frederick, and Saya being happy to see the two boys with the light shining behind them, with Yuya and Ash smiling back as well at the group**

 **Never give up! Never give up!**

 **Shows Yuya and Ash with Odd-Eyes and Novaforce Stardust Dragon, then the evolved forms of Odd-Eyes, and the Four Dimension White Dragon monsters each**

 **Never give up! Never give up!**

 **Then shows both monster groups of Yuya and Ash, with Yuya and Ash in front, with everyone looking up in the sky, revealing two pillars of blue light, along with Yuya's and Ash's pendents swinging between the two blue pillars**

* * *

 **I tried to make Ash's Duel the best intense Duel I could do and that was the result. Also sorry for not showing Krystal's Duel, but I still need help for more cards for her. Anyway, I'm close to doing my Vrains story's next chapter, so please wait a little longer.**

 **Later, Let's Rev it up and into the Vrains.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey Guys, sorry for the wait. This chapter may not be long, but I did my best. For now enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 17: The begging of an Invasion.**

A day has passed since Ash's duel against Flare, got a warning from Declan about Duel Academy invading the Standard dimension soon. He has woken up early, prepared breakfast for the girls, took a shower, changed into his black clothes, had breakfast with the girls, before he teleported the girls in separate areas of Paradise city.

At the stadium, Ash, along with Yuya, Zuzu, Krystal, and all the other competitors, expect Shay were standing with each other in the Dueling field, waiting for the Battle Royale to begin at this point. Declan told the hole stadium that the final rounds of the Championship would be a Battle Royale, with the Battle Royale taking place across the city with the whole city being 4 different Action fields, with the audience watching the screen for the Duels. Ash also had a brief flashback about had he sent Pikachu, Litten, and Rowlet back to the Pokemon World. Ash closed his eyes as he thought about his decision to leave them in the Pokemon World.

* * *

 **(Flashback)**

Ash has arrived in Pallet Town, with Pikachu in front of him at the Professor Oak's Lab backyard. Soon, he got his Pokeballs that contain Litten and Rowlet and release them. Litten and Rowlet appeared, before they looked around, then notice their new surroundings, then notice Ash in his Pokemon body again, who had a sad smile. "Guys, I'm going to leave you guys here for a while." Ash said with a sad tone, confusing his Pokemon at his explanation. Pikachu, Litten, and Rowlet look confuse, then Ash gave them a sorrowful smile. "Listen, there is going to be a war coming from the other world soon, and I don't want you guys getting cross in the line of battle." Ash said, getting sad looks of understanding, even if they don't like it. "Trust me, it's for the best for you guys." Ash said to his Pokemon, wanting to keep them safe and away from Duel Academy.

Pikachu step forward to go with him, but Ash held his right hand in front of him to stop him. "Pikachu, I especially don't want you to come with me. I want you to promise me something, Pikachu." Ash said to his partner, getting his starter to Pokemon to pay close attention. "Promise me that you and the others will stay here until I get back." Ash said as he asked his partner to stay in Pallet town with the other Pokemon. "Pika." Pikachu said, nodding his head with tears in his eyes, along with Litten and Rowlet having tears as well. Ash then gave them all a hug, which the Pokemon returned, then let them go. Soon, a crimson portal appears behind Ash, acting as an entrance to the other world. "Be good, Buddy, I love you all and hope you stay safe and out of trouble." Ash said as his Pokemon look on as they see their trainer enter the portal, with tears falling from his left eye, with the Pokemon hoping he comes back soon.

* * *

 **(Flashback End)**

Ash then open his eyes as he finished his flashback, then look at his Yuya, Zuzu, and Krystal, along with the other participants. ''After all, the plan is that me and the girls already had a plan that involves the girls already in the city, preparing for the attack of Duel Academy to happen as well. Not to mention, Saya is with Lulu for the matter, making sure she is safe from harm and giving Lulu back up, meaning they are prepared to fight''. Ash thought as well about the plan made by him, Lulu, Celina, and Rin about what to do. Ash told Declan about the plan when he arrived at the stadium, and Declan gave the ok to the plan, with the Youth group helping out when Duel Academy shows up.

Ash then decided to give his friends a little heads up for the future, as he turned his head right to look at them. "Yuya, Zuzu." Ash said to his friends with his hands crossed, getting them to look at him. "Yes Ash?" Yuya asked his friend in confusion at why he sounds serious. "Is there something wrong?" Zuzu asked in concern for her boyfriend, knowing that he only talks serious when something is about to happen. "Just want to let you guys know, keep your guards up for what's about to come." Ash warned his friends with his eyes narrowed, getting Yuya and Zuzu confused then look at each other, wondering what Ash means by that.

Ash then looked at Krystal next, also wanting to warn her as well. Krystal was wearing her normal outfit, with her Duel Disk on as well. "Krystal, you should to the same, and make sure to watch the other competitors as well." Ash warned Krystal, getting her confused as well as she flicked a stray of her hair away from her face, knowing that the others don't stand a chance against Duel Academy at their current strength that they are now, expect for Moon Shadow and Sun Shadow. Soon, Nico shouted out for the battle Royal to begin, along with a bell was heard, along with everyone running out of the stadium to start the Battle Royale, along with Ash staying close to Zuzu, making sure she is safe from Duel Academy and that nothing happens to her. Ash couldn't protect Lulu, Rin or Celina in the past, but he will protect Zuzu, that he swears. The Battle Royale of the Final Round has begun, and only a select few knew the real truth of the Battle Royale.

* * *

 **(Opening Song)**

 **Let's start! From a moment's glint of light**

 **Shows Yuya and Ash in a checkered background, then showing their respective pendants**

 **Let's find! Yes, the way I should go**

 **Shows Zuzu, Lulu, Celina and Rin also in a checkered background, then showing their respective bracelets**

 **Let's start! The real fun's just getting started**

 **Shows Gong also in a checkered background, then showing his headband respectively**

 **Ready go! Raise the curtains on reality**

 **Changes to Yuya, Zuzu, Gong, Ash, Lulu, Celina and Rin at an entrance, before it reveals itself to be the Arc League Championship beginning, along with showing the title.**

 **The anticipated yet uneasy future will launch this moment**

 **Yuya and Ash have their duel disks activated, with Tate, Ally, and Fredrick coming to Yuya happily, with Saya coming to Ash, then Mieru showed up to hug Yuya, along with Zuzu appearing angry with her fans, causing everyone to run away scared, with Lulu, Celina and Rin trying to stop Zuzu's rampage as well.**

 **Our firm desires are here, don't worry**

 **Yuya and Ash are running in a colourful background, with it showing rivals that are in the Arc League Championship, along with some friendly rivals**

 **Aiming for the day I yearned for, I'll fight**

 **Briefly shows YushoSakaki, then changes to Yuya and his Performapals, along with Stargazer Magician and Timegazer Magician appearing to grab Yuya.**

 **Radiant strength dwells in the cards**

 **The two magicians then brought Yuya up to the sky from the stadium towards a Pendulum portal in the sky of his Pendulum Summon.**

 **Up and down, over and over again**

 **Kit, Dipper, Julia, Shay, Sora, Riley, and Declan doing different poses as well**

 **Feel it! The beat bu-bu-bu-burn!**

 **Briefly shows a close up of Declan face to his glasses, showing a brief appearance of a Shadow person looking at a mysterious machine of cards being put in**

 **Transcend those limits I shook off once again, I'll be strong**

 **Yuya and Ash, along with Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon and Novaforce Stardust Dragon, prepare to attack, then shows Declan with his three Doom King Armageddon launching an attack, with Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon blocking the attack, with Yuto having his duel disk activated**

 **I don't ever want to give up**

 **Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon then counter attacks, the shows Yuya getting on Odd-Eyes, along with Ash getting on Stardust respectively**

 **Ride that accelerating gale and spread my arms in welcome**

 **Yugo on his Duel Runner doing tricks with Clear Wing Synchro Dragon behind him with his face up close, along with Yuri smiling evilly with a dark aura**

 **For my dreak that makes even tommorow a beautiful sight**

 **Yuya riding Odd-Eyes on a rainbow road with Ash riding on Stardust next to them, along with Odd-Eyes, Rune-Eyes, and Beast-Eyes, along with Stardust and Ash's four-dimension dragons appearing, blasting their respective attacks at the three Doom King Armageddon that exploded upon contact**

 **Pierce through those clouds and paint my dazzling dreams upon the azure sky**

 **Yuya riding on Odd-Eyes, Ash riding on Stardust flying above them on a cloud, until a missile appeared out of the cloud towards the sky, showing the sun, Along with Shay on Rise Falcon following the missile until the flew away to somewhere else**

 **Let's start! From the moment's glint of light**

 **Shows Yuya, his magicians, Odd-Eyes, and some Performapals in a duel, entertaining the crowd, with Ash dueling against him with his five main Dragons on the field.**

 **Let's find! Yes, the way I should go**

 **You Show students, Skips, Yoko, and Nico Smiley cheering on Yuya and Ash, changing to Yuya and Sylvio duelling**

 **Let's start! The real fun's just getting started**

 **Zuzu and Julia duelling next, along with Yuya and Ash coming down from the sky showing the sun**

 **Ready go! Raise the curtains on reality**

 **Finally shows Yuya, Ash, Zuzu, Lulu, Celina, Rin, Krystal, Skips, Ally, Tate, Fredrick, Saya, Gong, Sora, Yoko, Mieru, Sylvio, Kit, Dipper, and Julia standing on the Arc League Championship logo at the end.**

 **(Opening song end)**

* * *

Ash and Zuzu have been walking together now for 10 minutes, looking for Pendulum cards that are needed to Duel in the battle Royal. Ash has already found 1 Pendulum card, while Zuzu hasn't. They were in the Ice Action field with both teens not feeling any cold at all. Right now, Ash was walking behind Zuzu as they continued to look for Pendulum Cards. However, Zuzu then looked at her boyfriend. "Ash. Not that I don't like your company, but I think we should split up now''. Zuzu said to her boyfriend, thinking they should split up now. Ash looked at Zuzu, still not thinking it was a good idea to leave her alone. "Alright, but be careful okay''. Ash said to his girlfriend, telling her to be careful, which Zuzu nodded to, before Ash started heading towards the Lava Action field, going to check on Lulu and Saya.

However, on the way there, Ash found another Action card in the ice and melted it off with his powers, giving him a total of two Pendulum cards now and able to Duel now. "Seems like you have enough Pendulum cards now''. Ash heard a voice from behind him, causing Ash to turn around to see Krystal walking up to him with her Duel Blade activated. "You've been following me this whole time, haven't you''. Ash said to Krystal as he held his activated Duel Disk in front of him, with Krystal nodding to his question with a smirk. "I have 2 Pendulum cards as well, now I can Duel you and see myself how strong you are''. Krystal said as she has been wanting to Duel against Ash for a while now. "Bring it!''. Ash called out to Krystal, really for a warm up Duel, so he would be prepared against Duel Academy.

"Duel!''. Both Ash and Krystal shouted out as they both drawled the top five cards from their decks.

 **Ash Life Points: 4000/ Number of cards in hand: 5.**

 **Krystal Life Points: 4000/ Number of cards in hand: 5.**

"The First move is mine!''. Krystal said as she took a card from her hand and held it between her right hand's index and middle fingers. "I'll start off by summoning Ice Witch - Spell Crystal!''. Krystal called out as she placed the card on her Duel Blade, with Spell Crystal appearing on her field in front of her.

 **Ice Witch - Spell Crystal ATK Points: 1600.**

"I activate Spell Crystal's effect! Now I can summon another Ice Witch monster from my hand or deck!''. Krystal said as she activated her monster's effect, which Spell Crystal used her wand to create a portal. "I don't think so! I play Light Blue Wing's effect from my hand! Now your monster's effect is negated and I can summon him from my hand!''. Ash called out as he held his card in his right hand's index and middle fingers, before he placed the card on his Duel Blade with the portal created by Spell Crystal turning light blue, before Light Blue Wings came out and flew towards Ash, before he turned around and glared at Krystal's ice witch.

 **White Dragon – Light Blue Wing ATK Points: 1900.**

Krystal granted her teeth for a second, before she smirked. "Nice move. I'll end my turn with a face down card!''. Krystal called out as she slotted two cards into her Duel Disk, with two face down cards appearing on her field.

 **Ash Life Points: 4000/ Number of cards in hand: 4.**

"Here I go, Krystal!''. Ash called out with a smirk as he drawled his card from his deck. "I summon White Dragon – Skylight!''. Ash called out as he placed the card on his Duel Blade, with Skylight appearing on his field.

 **White Dragon – Skylight ATK Points: 1400.**

"I activate his effect! When Skylight is summoned, I can summon another White Dragon Monster so come out White Dragon – Lancer''. Ash called out as Skylight's wings glowed, before Lancer came out, roaring as he appeared.

 **White Dragon – Lancer ATK Points: 1800.**

"Now I activate the Spell card White Calling!''. Ash called out as he slotted the spell card into his Duel Disk, with the spell appearing on his field.

 **(White Calling (Spell)**

 **Discard a card from your hand then add one White Dragon monster from your deck to you hand.)**

"With this spell's effect, I discard White Dragon – Vanguard to add White Dragon – Zenith from my deck!''. Ash called out as he explained his Spell's effect, with the card glowing as Vanguard's card was sent inside of the spell, with Zenith's card coming out and went to Ash's hand. "I play double summon and use its effect to summon Zenith from my hand!''. Ash called out as he slotted the spell into his Duel Disk, before he placed Zenith's card on the Duel Blade with Zenith appearing on his field.

 **White Dragon – Zenith ATK Points: 1600.**

"I play Zenith's effect! Now I can summon Vanguard from the graveyard!''. Ash called out as he explained his monster's effect, with Zenith's wings spreading open, before Vanguard came out, flying next to all his dragons' brothers.

 **White Dragon – Vanguard ATK Points: 800.**

"Now Skylight gives Vanguard a Tune up!''. Ash called out as his two dragons took flight, with Skylight turning into 3 green rings that went around Vanguard. Vanguard turn orange, before he turned into four lights. "I Synchro Summon! White Dragon - Green Synchro Dragon!''. Ash called out as his extra deck open with a card slotting out, with Ash grabbing and slamming it on his Duel Blade, with a beam appearing that consumed the lights and rings, before Green Synchro Dragon came out, roaring as he appeared.

 **White Dragon – Green Synchro Dragon ATK Points: 2500.**

Krystal looked at Green Synchro Dragon with an impressed look. "Nice Dragon! I must admit that I'm impressed!''. Krystal said as she was really impressed with Ash's Dueling style. "You aren't seen nothing yet! I overlay Level 4 Zenith and Lancer!''. Ash called out as he held his right hand into the sky as both Zenith and Lancer turned into two white lights that descend into the air, with a black portal appearing in front of Ash, making his jacket, scarf and Krystal's hair blow in the breeze with the two lights going in with White lighting coming out. "I Xyz Summon! White Dragon – Black Xyz Dragon!''. Ash called out as Black Xyz Dragon appeared from the portal, roaring as he appeared with two overlay units around him.

 **White Dragon – Black Xyz Dragon ATK Points: 2500.**

"Black Xyz Dragon Attacks Spell Crystal!''. Ash called out as he pointed at Spell Crystal, with Black Xyz Dragon's fangs flashing with black electricity as he charged and pierced past Spell Crystal, who yelled out in pain, before she exploded. (2500 – 1600 = 900)

 **Krystal Life Points: 4000 – 900 = 3100.**

"Green Synchro Dragon now attacks you directly!''. Ash called out as Green Synchro started to charge towards Krystal. Krystal smirked at Ash, before she picked a card from her hand and held it between her right hand's index and middle fingers. "I activate Ice Witch – Reflect Mirror's effect from my hand!''. Krystal called out as she placed the card on her Duel Blade, with a 14-year-old girl with White Long Hair, light blue eyes, white skin, wearing a Light Blue Bra, Blue Skirt, Long Light Blue Socks, Blue High heels, an open Blue Witch cloak, a Blue Witch hat, Blue Fingerless gloves, a Blue Wand in her left hand and a reflect mirror on the back of her right glove.

 **(Ice Witch – Reflect Mirror/ Level: 7/ Type: Spellcaster/ Effect/ Attribute: Water/ ATK Points: 500/ DEF Points: 500/ Effect: You can only special summon this card from your hand. If your opponent declares a direct attack, you can special summon this card from your hand and negate the attack. This card gains ATK and DEF Points double the attacking Monster's ATK Points and deal damage equal to the attacking monster's ATK Points to your opponent)**

"With this card, I can negate your Dragon's attack and Reflect Mirror gains ATK Points double to your Dragon's ATK Points!''. Krystal called out as she explained her monster's effect, with Green Synchro Dragon's attack slamming into the mirror on Mirror's glove. Ash looked surprised, before he smirked. "Nice move! Except I activate my Dragon's effect! When a Level 5 or higher monster's effect activates, My Dragon can negate and destroy that effect and gains ATK Points equal to the destroyed monster's ATK Points and I gain the same Life Points!''. Ash called out as he held his right hand out, explaining his Dragon's effect, making Krystal widen her eyes in shock. **"White Draconic reflect!''.** Ash called out as his Dragon's wings glowed, before energy shoot out and destroyed Reflect Mirror, who screamed in pain with energy being absorbed by Green Synchro Dragon's Wings.

 **White Dragon – Green Synchro Dragon ATK Points: 2500 + 500 = 3000.**

 **Ash Life Points: 4000 + 500 = 4500.**

"Now continue what you started, Green Synchro Dragon!''. Ash called out as he pointed at Krystal, with Green Synchro Dragon roaring as he flew past Krystal, creating a shockwave that forced Krystal to use her hands to protect herself.

 **Krystal Life Points: 3100 – 3000 = 100.**

"Now Light Blue Wing end this''. Ash called out as Light Blue Wing roared as he charged and slashed at Krystal, forcing her to use her disk to protect herself.

 **Krystal Life Points: 100 – 1900 = 0000.**

Ash's Dragons disappeared as the Duel ended, but both Duelists' Duel Disks stay activated. Krystal collapsed to her knees, while Ash walked up to Krystal. "You really are strong. Yuya was right about you are the strongest Duellist he has ever seen''. Krystal said to Ash, as she lifted her head to look at Ash. Ash smiled at Krystal's words. "Thanks. However, you lost because you relied on your effect damage strategy to much''. Ash said to Krystal with his eyes narrowed, getting Krystal to look at him confused. "If an opponent negates your monster's effect, or seals off taking effect damage, you would be stuck. You need more styles of damaging your opponent. You need to destroy your opponent's monsters, inflect battle damage and find ways to counter their moves. If you continue to rely on effect damage, you'll never become a pro Duelist''. Ash explained to Krystal of the errors of her Dueling style, telling her that she needs a different way to duel.

Krystal's eyes widen a bit at what Ash said, before she looked down at the ice. Krystal continued to look down at the ice, before she stood up. "I'll think about what you said. Maybe it's time I change things around. Anyway, you won the Duel so here''. Krystal said as she brought out a Pendulum card and held it out for Ash, which Ash took. "Thanks. I'll see you around. Remember, stay on guard''. Ash said to Krystal with his eyes still narrowed, before he turns around and started heading towards the Lave action field, leaving Krystal there as she searched for another Pendulum card.

* * *

 **(5 minutes later)**

It took 5 minutes for Ash to reach the Lava Action field, since he walked there instead of running or using his Roller Blade shoes. Ash walked up a stair case to reach a roof top, a place where he planned to meet up with Lulu and Saya. Soon Ash reached the top and saw Lulu and Saya at the edge of the building, looking down at something, with Lulu still wearing her new dress and Saya wearing her normal clothes. "Hey you two''. Ash greeted with a smile to his Lover and daughter, getting Lulu and Saya to turn around and smile at Ash. "Hi Satoshi/ Hi Daddy''. Both Lulu and Saya said as Saya run towards Ash, who cached her and held her in his arms, along with hugging her. Ash walked up to Lulu with Saya still in his arms, before he gave Lulu a kiss on the lips, which she returned, before Ash pulled away. "Were you two watching something''. Ash asked Lulu if she and Saya were watching something, before he arrived. Lulu nodded to Ash with a smile; before she pointed down the building, getting Ash to look down to see Yuyadueling against two Duelists from the Bandit Warrior Academy, with Yuya having any life points left. "Let's see if Yuya can escape this situation, and if not, he won't be able to handle Obelisk Force''. Ash thought to himself, seeing this as a chance to see if Yuya has what it takes to face Obelisk Force.

Ash, Lulu and Saya watch as Yuya tried to beat the two Bandit Warrior students, but was losing and was about to lose the Duel, when suddenly, someone came to join the duel, protecting Yuya with a monster effect, making Ash, Lulu and Saya see who saved Yuya, which was a red hair boy looking around the same age as Ash, wearing an orange shirt, black pants and orange shoes, making Lulu gasp in shock and surprise at who is here. Lulu's gasp caused Ash and Saya to turn towards her, wondering what is wrong. "Lulu, is something wrong?" Ash asked in concern, not seeing her like this often and why she is acting this way when she saw this new person.

"I know that guy." Lulu replied to her lover, never taking her eyes off of the Duelist named Dennis. Ash turned to look at Dennis, unsure how to react, while trying to see if he can be trust worthy or not. "Really?" Ash asked in wonder at how Lulu met this guy, never meeting him before. "Yes, I..." Lulu tried to say to her lover, before the trio witness Dennis getting shock from the penalty intrusion, who shouted out "OOOHHH NNNOOO'', causing both Ash and Lulu to sweet drop and laugh nervously at his act, while Saya laughs at this act in happiness at seeing something funny. "He hasn't change one bit." Lulu answered as she continued to laugh nervously, not believing that this is the same person she met at Heartland. "His quite the funny guy, that's for sure." Ash said to his Girlfriend, thinking that someone like Dennis couldn't be that dangerous to anyone if he acts like that. "That guy is funny." Saya answered with her eyes closed while clapping her hands. The Family then continued to watch as Dennis teamed up with Yuya and showed his Duel Taining skills, by summoning a Monster called Performage Trapeze Magician.

Ash then looked at Lulu, who was still watching the Duel. "Lulu. How did you met this guy''. Ash asked his Girlfriend at how she met Dennis, getting Lulu to look at her boyfriend. "I met Dennis in heartland. He was preforming a magic trick performance in the part. I was watching when his Trapeze Magician grabbed me and brought me to him. He challenged me to a Duel, which I accepted. The Last time I saw him was before I was captured''. Lulu said to Ash, explaining how she met Dennis, getting Ash to look back at Dennis, who ended his turn. "He was in heartland. Then how and why is he here in Standard. Did he escape the Xyz Dimension''? Ash thought to himself, wondering how Dennis came to the Standard Dimension. Soon Yuya brought out Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon, getting Lulu and Saya to gasp in surprise. Soon Yuya and Dennis used their monsters effects and Duel Taining Skills to win the Duel, with Lulu and Saya looking amazed at the performance, but Ash had his eyes narrowed at Yuya.

"Yuya…his copying his dad's Dueling''. Ash thought to himself, now seeing that Yuya was copying his teacher's Dueling and Ash did not like that. Soon Yuya part ways with Dennis, with Ash seeing this as an opportunity. "Lulu, Saya. Stay here and kept watch. There's something I have to take care of''. Ash said to his Lover and Daughter, before he put Saya down. Ash then started running down the stair case, leaving Lulu and Saya there confused at Ash's sudden change.

After the Tag Duel with Dennis, Ash followed Yuya, seeing the duel results that happened. Just as Yuya is about to head somewhere else, Ash steps in front of him, confusing the boy. "Ash, what are you doing here?" Yuya asked his friend. "I saw your duel Yuya." Ash answered the boy. "You did? It must have been great, right?" Yuya said, only to notice the frown on Ash's face. "No Yuya, it wasn't great." Ash stated seriously, confusing Yuya. "What do you mean?" Yuya asked in confusion at what his friend is saying. "Yuya, your copying your father's duelling style." Ash stated, surprising Yuya at his friend's answer. "What? No, it's my style, not my father's." Yuya said, not liking where this is going one bit. "Wrong, I've already seen YushoSakaki way of duelling, and I'm disappointed that you're just living in the shadow of your father by intimidation!" Ash stated loudly, shocking Yuya in the process.

"What?! I am not imitating my father's duelling!" Yuya shouted in frustration at his friend saying that. "That's the thing! Your denning about copying your father's duelling style instead of making your own!" Ash said, wanting to show and teach his friend to make his own style instead of taking someone else's. "Making my own? What do you mean?!" Yuya asked, a bit frustrated and confuse. "I'll show you! YuyaSakaki, I challenge you to a duel!" Ash cried as he activated his Duel Disk, ready to teach his friend a lesson he will never forget. This action surprise Yuya, then narrow his eyes in determination to prove his friend wrong. "Alright! I'll prove to you that I'm not copying my father's dueling style!" Yuya replied as he also activated his Duel Disk. "Let's duel!" Yuya and Ash shouted as the duel is about to begin for the two friends/rivals.

 **Yuya Life Points: 4000/ Number of cards in hand: 5.**

 **Ash Life Points: 4000/ Number of cards in hand: 5.**

"I'll go first!" Yuya said as brought his two signature Pendulum Monsters in his fingers from his hand. **"I set the Pendulum Scale with my Scale 1 Stargazer Magician and Scale 8 Timegazer Magician to the Pendulum Scale!"** Yuya said as he placed his Pendulum Monsters on both ends of his Duel Blade, with the word "Pendulum'' showing across the blade. Soon, two blue pillars appeared on the field, with Stargazer and Timegazer Magician risning up from them all the way to the air. Stargazer has a 1 underneath him, while Timegazer has an 8 underneath him. Yuya Pendulum also appears between the two monsters as well. "With these two monsters, I'm allowed to summon between 2 and 7 all at the same time!" Yuya said as his pendant glowed as well for his big move.

 **"Swing far Pendulum, carve the arc of victory!"** Yuya chanted as his pendant swung back and forth between his magicians. **"My monsters are ready, to swing into action!"** Yuya called out as he raised his right arm to air, just as a portal formed from his pendant. Soon, four bright colourful lights came down from the portal on to Yuya's field. "Come on out, Performapal Whip Snake!" Yuya said as his purple snake monster appears on the field before him.

 **Performapal Whip Snake ATK Points: 1700.**

"Come forth, PerformapalSalutiger!" Yuya said as tiger in a red suit and hat also appeared, before giving a salute as well like the name.

 **PerformapalSalutiger ATK Points: 1700.**

"And lastly, turn up the heat, Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" Yuya said as his ace monster appears on the field before giving out a roar that is ready for battle.

 **Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon ATK Points: 2500**

Ash kept his guard up as Yuya summoned three monsters out on the field. "Now for my next move, I Overlay my two Level 4 Performapal Whip Snake and PerformapalSalutiger to build the Overlay Network!" Yuya shouted as his two monsters turn into orange energy before going into a black vortex appearing on the ground. Ash also notice something about Yuya as well, now noticing Yuto's spirit form next to Yuya during the Xyz Summon. "Formed from pitch-black darkness, to fight those enough to fight it with its treacherous fang!" Yuya and Yuto chanted as a familar dragon appeared to form from the vortex. "Now descend! I Xyz Summon! Rank 4! Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon!" Yuya and Yuto finished as the dark dragon appeared from the portal, before spreading his wings and giving out a roar making his appearance on the field before landing on the field.

 **Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon ATK Points: 2500.**

"With this, I now end my turn." Yuya and Yuto said, before Yuto disappeared from Yuya's side. Ash narrow his eyes in suspicion, having a lot on his mind when he saw Yuto appeared besides Yuya during the summoning of Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon.

 **Ash Life Points: 4000/ Number of cards in hand: 5.**

"I Draw!''. Ash called out as he drawled his card from his deck, before he looked at it, with his eyes widening at what he saw. Ash soon cracked a smile as he held the card out in his right hand's index and middle fingers. "I activate the Ritual Spell card, White Dragon – Yellow Dragon Ritual!"'. Ash called out as he slotted the card into his Duel Disk, with the Spell appear on his field, before a white and yellow serpent Dragon statue appeared behind Ash.

 **(White Dragon – Yellow Dragon Ritual/ Type: Ritual Spell/ Effect: This card can be used to Ritual summon any Ritual White Dragon Monster from your hand or deck by releasing White Dragon monsters from your field, hand or Extra deck, with the monsters from the Extra Deck being Pendulum monsters. The released monsters' levels must match the Ritual Monster's level. You can remove this card from the graveyard to add one White Dragon card from your graveyard to your hand. If the tributed monsters were Pendulum Monsters from the Extra Deck, they get sent to the graveyard)**

Yuya's eyes widen in shock at what he was seeing. "A ritual spell!''. Yuya called out in shock that Ash could also Ritual summon as well. "That's right, now watch as I sacrifice White Dragon – Desolation!''. Ash called out as he held a card in his right hand's index and middle fingers as it glowed, before it disappeared with the eyes of the dragon statue started to glow Yellow, before the statue started to shake with cracks on it. **"Great Dragon of Yellow! Accept this Dragon's power to break free from your stony prison! I ritual Summon! Level 8! White Dragon – Yellow Ritual Dragon!''.** Ash called out as he picked a card that slotted out of his deck, with the statue exploded in a yellow flash, before a giant chines serpent Dragon flew into the air. It looked about the same size as Ash's other Dimension Dragons. It had White Skin, yellow spiky hair that reached from the back of his head all the way to the back of the tail. It had yellow glowing eyes, a slash mark over its right eye, long yellow noise hair, tail in the shape of a sword, two dragon claws and two dragon feet. The new dragon unleashed a powerful roar at Yuya, causing him to use his hands to shield himself from the shockwaves.

 **(White Dragon – Yellow Ritual Dragon/ Level: 8/ Type: Dragon/ Ritual/ Effect/ Attribute: Light/ ATK Points: 2800/ DEF Points: 2500/Effect: This card can only be Ritual summon by using White Dragon – Yellow Ritual and the monsters used as tributes must be Dragon type. This card cannot be targeted or destroyed by monster, spell or traps' effects. Once per turn, This card can select one Level or Rank 5 or higher monster they control, this card gains 500 ATK Points X that monster's Level or rank, you gain 500 Life Points X the targeted monster's Level or Rank, all monsters your opponent Control loses 500 ATK Points X the targeted monster's level or rank and you can special summon as many White Dragon monsters from your Extra Deck, Graveyard or deck that's Levels equal to the targeted monster's Level or Rank)**

"Now I activate Yellow Dragon's effect!''. Ash called out as he held his right hand out, with Yellow Ritual Dragon roaring as the sky turned cloudy with thunder starting to appear. "I can select one Level 5 or higher monster on your field and it loses 500 ATK Points X it's Level, along with Yellow Ritual Dragon gaining 500 X the Level as well and I gain 500 Life Points X the Level!''. Ash called out as he explained his Dragon's effect, making Yuya widen his eyes at the Ritual Dragon's effect. "The only Level 5 or higher monster on the field is Odd Eyes, and his Level 7. Which means Dark Rebellion and Odd Eyes lose 3500 ATK Points, Yellow Ritual gains 3500, I gain 3500 Life Points and I get to summon a monster that's Level 7 or lower!''. Ash called out to Yuya as he explained how much ATK Points his Dragons would lose, before Ash held his right hand out, pointing at Yuya. **"Yellow Thunder Drain!''.** Ash called out as Yellow Ritual Dragon roared, before thunder strike Odd Eyes and Dark Rebellion, making them cry out in pain, before the thunder went to Yellow Ritual Dragon, who gained a Yellow aura around him, with Yellow Sparks raining down on Ash.

 **Odd Eyes Pendulum Dragon ATK Points: 2500 – 3500 = 0000.**

 **Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon ATK Points: 2500 – 3500 = 0000.**

 **White Dragon – Yellow Ritual Dragon ATK Points: 2800 + 3500 = 6300.**

 **Ash Life Points: 4000 + 3500 = 7500.**

"And through Yellow's effect, I can special summon Silver Pendulum from my deck''. Ash called out as a card slotted out of his deck, before Ash picked the card and placed it on his Duel Blade, with Silver Dragon appearing on his field, roaring as he appeared.

 **White Dragon – Silver Eyes Pendulum Dragon ATK points: 2500.**

Yuya looked at the filed in shock that he saw Ash made his monsters lose their ATK Points and powered up his monsters ATK Points. "Now I activate the Spell Card, Smile World!''. Ash called out as he took the card from his hand and slotted it in his Duel Disk, before the spell appeared on his field, before the field was then covered in colourful smiles, with the monsters on the field smiling.

 **Odd Eyes Pendulum Dragon ATK Points: 0000 + 400 = 400.**

 **Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon ATK points: 0000 + 400 = 400.**

 **White Dragon – Yellow Ritual Dragon ATK Points: 6300 + 400 = 6700.**

 **White Dragon – Silver Eyes Pendulum Dragon ATK Points: 2500 + 400 = 2900.**

"Now Yuya, look at the smile faces!''. Ash called out to Yuya, which confused Yuya a bit, before he looked around at the smile faces, only for his eyes to widen. The Smile faces gained a Yellow aura around them with Yellow Ritual Dragon's aura going around them, making them sparkle, before Silver Pendulum Dragon breathed in, before it unleashed a breath attack into the air, which created a beautiful Silver meteor shower with the smile faces making the meteor Shower sparkle more.

"A true Dueltainer uses his own style to make people smile! I created my own style with my teacher's help! You on the other hand, Yuya! You're just copying your father's style and not making your own!''. Ash called out to his friend with narrowed eyes, telling Yuya that he just copies and not make his own style, before he pointed at Odd Eyes with his right hand's index and middle fingers. "Go Silver Pendulum! Take out Odd Eyes!''. Ash called out to his Dragon as Silver Eyes took another deep breath, before he unleashed another breath attack at Odd Eyes, striking him in the stomach, before Odd Eyes exploded in a Silver Explosion, with Silver sparkles coming out, raining down from the sky. **(2900 – 400 = 2500)**

 **Yuya Life Points: 4000 – 2500 = 1500.**

Yuya's attention wasn't on the Duel, it was on Ash's performance. It looked so different, but it was just as amazing as his father's Dueltaining and so different. "Don't lose focus on a Duel Yuya, Finish this Yellow Ritual Dragon!''. Ash called out in irritation that Yuya has lost focus on the Duel, with Yellow Ritual Dragon unleashing a yellow Dragon Blast attack, striking Dark Rebellion in the stomach, who exploded in a black and Yellow explosion, with Black and Yellow Sparkling Smile faces come out, making Ash's performance look more amazing, before the smile faces light up, before they shoot a beam into the sky, with the beams creating a shining star constellation of Yellow Ritual Dragon. **(6700 – 400 = 6300)**

 **Yuya Life Points: 1500 – 6300 = 0000.**

Yuya stood still as a statue as he continued to watch as the smile faces disappeared and the rest from Ash's performance. Ash's Dragons disappeared as Ash lowered his Duel Disk, before he walked over to Yuya. "Now you see! My Dueltaining style is different than your fathers, yet it still looked amazing as his. You copy your father's style, not creating your own! If you want to become a great Dueltainer, then created your own style ok!''. Ash said to Yuya, hoping that Yuya will finally understand that his just copying his teacher's style and will finally create his own style.

Yuya looked down at his feet with his eyes in sadness. "This whole time…I was just copying my dad…then how am I supposed to duel then''. Yuya said to himself as he finally realized that he was copying his father's style. "Duel your own way, Yuya. Learn by creating your own style and created the greatest Dueltaining style ever. I'll be waiting for you that day''. Ash said to his friend as he smiled at Yuya, before he turned around and walked away, leaving Yuya to his thoughts.

 **(Ending Song)**

 **Shows Yuya riding on Odd-Eyes on a road to the city, with Ash riding on Novaforce Stardust Dragon flying besides them**

 **As long as those smiles are there**

 **Then shows the night sky background for Yuya and Ash, showing Zuzu, Lulu, Rin, Gong, Skips, Saya, Sora, Ally, Fredrick, Yoko, Yusho, and Nico Smiley**

 **Wanna keep on shinin'!**

 **Soon is just Yuya, Odd-Eyes, Ash, and Stardust still going down the road**

 **I'll stake it all on my ultimate pride**

 **Briefly shows Julia, Kit, and Dipper, duel disks activated**

 **Wanna be perfect**

 **Shows Declan and Slyvio, along with Shay appearing behind Declan**

 **No matter when, we'll believe**

 **Shows Declan, touching his glasses, and Shay up close to the face**

 **In our tommorow**

 **Shay then narrowed his eyes from the side of his face**

 **Now, on wings of courage, just fly away!**

 **Zuzu is looking at her bracelet for a while with dark clouds, until a shadow of Yuya passed by her, then a shadow of Yuto in a ruin Heartland is shown, before showing both Yuya and Yuto before they merge together that shattered, with Zuzu turning around with tears coming out of her face.**

 **We are the future fighters!**

 **Shay and some of his Raidraptor monsters are briefly seen**

 **This duel of the soul (Slice through the darkness, cards of miracles!)**

 **Still shows Shay and Rise Falcon for a bit, until it shows Sora and his Frightfur Bear as well**

 **Clash heads in the battle that transcends space and time (The real fun's just getting started!)**

 **Still shows Sora and Frightfur Bear before it changes to Yuua and Sylvio dueling each other, with a monster behind Sylvio**

 **For our dreams to gather within our hands**

 **Changes back to Yuya and Ash riding on their monsters on the road, with the light slowly beginning to shine on them**

 **Let's go, towards the ultimate future**

 **Skips, Yoko, Zuzu, Lulu, Rin, Gong, Tate, Ally, Frederick, and Saya being happy to see the two boys with the light shining behind them, with Yuya and Ash smiling back as well at the group**

 **Never give up! Never give up!**

 **Shows Yuya and Ash with Odd-Eyes and Novaforce Stardust Dragon, then the evolved forms of Odd-Eyes, and the Four Dimension White Dragon monsters each**

 **Never give up! Never give up!**

 **Then shows both monster groups of Yuya and Ash, with Yuya and Ash in front, with everyone looking up in the sky, revealing two pillars of blue light, along with Yuya's and Ash's pendents swinging between the two blue pillars.**

* * *

 **And Done! Now I just need to do the Vrains to catch up. See you guys later.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey everyone, I'm so sorry for the wait for this chapter, but I promise to make up for it.**

 **Guest: First don't be so rude, second: Get off my back and third: You could at least ask nicely.**

 **zoro571: You won't have to wait much longer now my friend and Yugo will get the full picture soon.**

 **Questions done for now and now just enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 18: The terroirs of a war and going home.**

After his Duel with Yuya, Ash has been walking back to where he left Lulu and Saya. Right now, he was just walking up the stairs, before he made it to the top and saw Lulu and Saya by the edge, watching something, only Celina was there now. "Hey girls!''. Ash called out to his friends, getting the girls to turn to see Ash walking over to them. "Hi Ash! / Hi daddy!''. Celina, Lulu and Saya called out to Ash, before Celina ran over to Ash, throwing herself to Ash, who coached her, spinning around, before he set her on the ground.

Celina then wrapped her arms around Ash's neck, before she kissed him on the lips with her eyes closed, while Ash wrapped his arms around Celina's waist, kissing her back with his eyes closed. The kiss lasted for a few seconds, before Celina pulled away. However, as soon as Celina pulled away from Ash, Lulu jumped at Ash, kissing him on the lips with her eyes closed, getting Ash to widen his eyes, before he kissed Lula back with his eyes closed. The kiss lasted for a few seconds, before Ash pulled away, smiling at Lulu, with Lulu returning the smile. "So what happened while I was gone''. Ash said to his girls, putting his left hand around Lulu's waist and his right hand around Celina's waist as he and his girls walked up to the edge of the building, while the girls had their hands on Ash's chest. "After you left, Zuzu showed up and Dennis challenged her. He did flirt with her though''. Celina said to her mate with a smile on her face, telling him what has happened since he left.

Ash's eyes then turned into Crimson flames at what he heard. "I'll rip him to shreds!''. Ash called out in rage at Dennis making a move on his girl, getting Lulu, Celina and Saya to giggle as they looked down the edge to see Dennis duelling Dennis, with Dennis having Trapeze Magician and Zuzu has Bloom Diva the Melodious Choir on her field. "Mommy has the advantage right now, but I have a feeling that will change soon''. Saya said to her daddy as she continued to watch, focusing on her mother, with Ash keeping a close eye as well. Ash and the girls continued to watch, only for their eyes to widen in surprise at seeing Dennis's surprise move, while Trapeze Magician picking up Bloom Diva bride style.

Ash heard a growl from his left, getting him and the girls to turn to see Silver Dragon in spirit form, growling at Trapeze Magician at picking Bloom Diva bride style. "I think Silver is jealous''. Saya said with a smile on her face, getting the others to smile at her joke, while Silver continued to ignore them.

However, Dennis's move switched both monsters, with Dennis using Bloom Diva to attack Trapeze Magician, ending the duel, while sending Zuzu flying and out of the bride, getting Ash and the girls to widen their eyes. "Zuzu!" Ash cried as he let go of Celina and Lulu, before he jumped over the edge, moving his legs against the building, before he shoot out towards the failing Zuz, catching her bride style, before he switched positions from his head going to the ground to his legs, with his roller blades acting.

Ash landed on the ground, with his roller blades activated as he rode them through the small hill, before he shoot up high and landed on the bride. The girls on the other hand, used their new powers to use flames on their feet to fly down to the bride, behind Dennis, before they ran other to Ash and Zuzu to check on Zuzu. "Zuzu, are you okay?" Ash asked in concern for his girlfriend as he held her gently. "Ash, when did you get here?" Zuzu asked in surprise, and is glad to see a familiar face, especially her boyfriend's face. "Well, this is an unexpected development." Dennis's voice is heard, getting Ash, the Bracelet Girls, and Saya to look to see Dennis having a surprise face as he walked towards them. Although thinking on the inside, Dennis is surprise to see Lulu here, along with seeing Celina and Saya. 'I don't understand how Lulu is here? Did someone break her out from Duel Academy? Not to mention, all three of them are here as well.' Dennis thought critically, seeing that his mission has got more complicated to capture the bracelet girls and little girl.

"I didn't know you have sisters, and Lulu; it's nice to see again." Dennis said to the Xyz Girl with a smile, keeping up his act for now. "Dennis, when did you get here in Standard?" Lulu asked her friend at how he came to Standard and escaped Heartland. "Well, I was in town, and entered the tournament and a member of Obelisk force sent me here by accident". Dennis replied as he walked towards the group until he is in front of Lulu. "Although I must say, it's lovely to see you again, looking beautiful as always, especially in that dress." Dennis commented as he kneed down on one knee, holding Lulu's left hand, then kissing it.

This cause Ash to growl and glare at Dennis for making this move against his girlfriend, not liking the boy for this act, while Lulu looked at her boyfriend with a look of apology. Dennis then let go of Lulu's hand, before he turned to Ash. "And you must be Ash Ketchum, right?" Dennis asked Ask if he was the Duellist that he was looking for because of two reasons. One to capture him and second to defeat him in a Duel. "That's right." Ash replied with narrowed eyes at Dennis. "I must say, I'm quite impressed with your duelling style throughout the tournament." Dennis complimented as he clapped his hands, also impress about Ash's way of duelling.

"Thank you, but where are you going with this?" Ash asked in wonder at what Dennis wants with his eyes not narrowed anymore. "I'm saying I challenge you to a duel as fellow Dueltainers!" Dennis replied as he held his Duel Disk out, wanting to test his Duel Skills against Ash, wanting to see how he can duel well against him. "Very well, I accept your challenge!" Ash said with a smirk on his face, not willing to back down from a fight. They soon separated on opposite fields, as the Bracelet Girls and Saya watch to see the outcome of the duel, wishing Ash good luck in this match. Both Duellists activated their Duel Disk for the duel. "Let's Duel!" Ash and Dennis shouted as the duel is about to begin.

 **Ash Life Points: 4000/ Number of cards in hand: 5**

 **Dennis Life Points: 4000/ Number of cards in hand: 5**

"I'll go first!''. Dennis called out as he picked a card from his hand and slotted it on his Duel Blade. "I'll summon Performage Damage Juggler!''. Dennis called out as the Performage monster appeared on his field.

 **Performage Damage Juggler ATK Points: 1500.**

"Now I activate Performage Surprise appearance!''. Dennis called out as he slotted a spell card in his Duel Disk, with a spell appearing on his field.

 **(Performage Surprise appearance/ Type: Quick-play Spell/ Effect: You can special summon one Level 4 or lower Performage Monster from your deck or hand to the field)**

The spell card then turned into a small music box as the music started playing. "This spell allows me to summon a Performage monster from ether my hand or graveyard and I chose my deck!''. Dennis called out as he explained his spell card's effect, before a card slotted out of his deck with Dennis picking the card with his right hand's index and middle fingers. "And I chose Performage Trick Clown!''. Dennis called out as the music box opened and fireworks came out into the air, with Trick Clown appearing with the fireworks.

 **Performage Trick Clown ATK Points: 1600.**

"Now watch as I overlay my two Performage to create the Overlay Network!''. Dennis called out as he held his right hand into the air, with both his monsters turning into two lights that went into the air. **"The Show Must go on! I Xyz summon Performage Trapeze Magician!''.** Dennis called out as his Extra deck opened and a card slotted out, which he grabbed and placed on his Duel Blade, with a new Monster that looks like a cross over of a clown and a Performage appeared on the field with 2 overlay units around it.

 **Performage Trapeze Magician ATK Points: 2500.**

Lulu, Zuzu, Celina and Saya looked at Dennis's ace monster with a look of surprise at Dennis summoning his ace on his first move, with Zuzu having her hands on Saya's shoulders, while Ash just stared at Trapeze Magician with narrowed eyes. "I'll end my turn here with a face down! Now show me the Duel Taining style of the White Dragon Emperor!''. Dennis said as he held his right hand out to Ash with Trapeze Magician doing the same and a face down card appearing, making Ash smirk at Dennis. "Alright then, but just be prepared''. Ash said as he started to begin his turn in his Duel against Dennis.

* * *

 **(Opening Song)**

 **Let's start! From a moment's glint of light**

 **Shows Yuya and Ash in a checkered background, then showing their respective pendants**

 **Let's find! Yes, the way I should go**

 **Shows Zuzu, Lulu, Celina and Rin also in a checkered background, then showing their respective bracelets**

 **Let's start! The real fun's just getting started**

 **Shows Gong also in a checkered background, then showing his headband respectively**

 **Ready go! Raise the curtains on reality**

 **Changes to Yuya, Zuzu, Gong, Ash, Lulu, Celina and Rin at an entrance, before it reveals itself to be the Arc League Championship beginning, along with showing the title.**

 **The anticipated yet uneasy future will launch this moment**

 **Yuya and Ash have their duel disks activated, with Tate, Ally, and Fredrick coming to Yuya happily, with Saya coming to Ash, then Mieru showed up to hug Yuya, along with Zuzu appearing angry with her fans, causing everyone to run away scared, with Lulu, Celina and Rin trying to stop Zuzu's rampage as well.**

 **Our firm desires are here, don't worry**

 **Yuya and Ash are running in a colourful background, with it showing rivals that are in the Arc League Championship, along with some friendly rivals**

 **Aiming for the day I yearned for, I'll fight**

 **Briefly shows YushoSakaki, then changes to Yuya and his Performapals, along with Stargazer Magician and Timegazer Magician appearing to grab Yuya.**

 **Radiant strength dwells in the cards**

 **The two magicians then brought Yuya up to the sky from the stadium towards a Pendulum portal in the sky of his Pendulum Summon.**

 **Up and down, over and over again**

 **Kit, Dipper, Julia, Shay, Sora, Riley, and Declan doing different poses as well**

 **Feel it! The beat bu-bu-bu-burn!**

 **Briefly shows a close up of Declan face to his glasses, showing a brief appearance of a Shadow person looking at a mysterious machine of cards being put in**

 **Transcend those limits I shook off once again, I'll be strong**

 **Yuya and Ash, along with Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon and Novaforce Stardust Dragon, prepare to attack, then shows Declan with his three Doom King Armageddon launching an attack, with Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon blocking the attack, with Yuto having his duel disk activated**

 **I don't ever want to give up**

 **Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon then counter attacks, the shows Yuya getting on Odd-Eyes, along with Ash getting on Stardust respectively**

 **Ride that accelerating gale and spread my arms in welcome**

 **Yugo on his Duel Runner doing tricks with Clear Wing Synchro Dragon behind him with his face up close, along with Yuri smiling evilly with a dark aura**

 **For my dreak that makes even tommorow a beautiful sight**

 **Yuya riding Odd-Eyes on a rainbow road with Ash riding on Stardust next to them, along with Odd-Eyes, Rune-Eyes, and Beast-Eyes, along with Stardust and Ash's four-dimension dragons appearing, blasting their respective attacks at the three Doom King Armageddon that exploded upon contact**

 **Pierce through those clouds and paint my dazzling dreams upon the azure sky**

 **Yuya riding on Odd-Eyes, Ash riding on Stardust flying above them on a cloud, until a missile appeared out of the cloud towards the sky, showing the sun, Along with Shay on Rise Falcon following the missile until the flew away to somewhere else**

 **Let's start! From the moment's glint of light**

 **Shows Yuya, his magicians, Odd-Eyes, and some Performapals in a duel, entertaining the crowd, with Ash dueling against him with his five main Dragons on the field.**

 **Let's find! Yes, the way I should go**

 **You Show students, Skips, Yoko, and Nico Smiley cheering on Yuya and Ash, changing to Yuya and Sylvio duelling**

 **Let's start! The real fun's just getting started**

 **Zuzu and Julia duelling next, along with Yuya and Ash coming down from the sky showing the sun**

 **Ready go! Raise the curtains on reality**

 **Finally shows Yuya, Ash, Zuzu, Lulu, Celina, Rin, Krystal, Skips, Ally, Tate, Fredrick, Saya, Gong, Sora, Yoko, Mieru, Sylvio, Kit, Dipper, and Julia standing on the Arc League Championship logo at the end.**

 **(Opening song end)**

* * *

"I draw!''. Ash called out as he drawled his card from his deck and added it to his hand, before he took two cards from his hand and held them between his right hand's index and middle fingers. "I set the Pendulum Scale with Scale 1 White Dragon – Synchron and Scale 8 White Dragon – Sonic!''. Ash called out as he placed the cards on the edges of his Duel Blade with the words **"Pendulum''** appearing in rainbow colours.

Then Synchron and Sonic appeared in two pillars of light blue with the numbers '1' under Synchron and '8' under Sonic with a giant copy of Ash's Pendent appearing between the two monsters. "With these two Monsters, I'm allowed to summon Monsters between level 2 to 7 at the same time!''. Ash called out with his Pendent glowing, before he held his right hand up. **"Great Dragons of White! Come forth and descend on this battlefield!''.** Ash chanted out as the Giant version of his Pendent swinged between his two Pendulum Dragons. **"My White Dragon! Descend now! I Pendulum summon!''.** Ash called out as a portal appeared between his two Pendulum monsters, before two lights came out. **"First up is White Dragon- Moon Eyes!''.** Ash called out as the first light revealed Moon Eyes, roaring as he appeared. **"And this show's star, White Dragon – Silver Eyes Pendulum Dragon!''.** Ash called out as the second light disappeared to reveal Silver Pendulum Dragon, roaring as he appeared.

 **White Dragon – Moon Eyes ATK Points: 1800.**

 **White Dragon – Silver Eyes Pendulum Dragon ATK Points: 2500.**

"And there's more where that came from! I play White Dragon – Fusion!''. Ash called out as he slotted the spell card into his Duel Disk with the spell appearing on his field. "I'll fuse White Dragon – Desolation and White Dragon – Reflector!''. Ash called out as two cards slotted out of his Duel Disk, which he grabbed with his right hand's index and middle fingers and slotted them into his Duel Disk's graveyard zone, with Desolation and Reflector appearing on his field, before they started to fuse together in a purple portal. **"Dragon with the Colours of White and Purple! Descend and incinerate our enemies! I Fusion Summon! Level 8! White Dragon- Purple Fusion Dragon!''.** Ash chanted out as the two dragons fused, with a card slotting out of his Extra Deck and he grabbed it with his right hand's index and middle fingers, before he placed it on his Duel Blade with Purple Fusion Dragon appearing on his field, roaring as he appeared. Purple Fusion and Silver Pendulum then let out a Dragon blast attack into the air, hitting each other that created purple and silver stars to rain down, amazing Dennis and the Girls.

 **White Dragon – Purple Fusion Dragon ATK Points: 2800.**

Dennis let out a whistle of awe from seeing Ash summon his Fusion Dragon, while the girls looked at Fusion Dragon with a smile, knowing that no matter what Duel, he always gets his Aces out to help him whenever he needs help. "Bravo! Bravo! You Pendulum and Fusion summoned on your first turn! Truly you are an amazing Duellists!''. Dennis called out to Ash as he clapped his hand together, really impressed with Ash's duelling style. Ash smirked at what Dennis said. "Oh yeah! Then let's turn things up a bit! **I activate the spell card, White Dragon – Sliver and Purple Dragon Fusion!''.** Ash called out as he grabbed the last card in his hand and slotted it in his Duel Disk with the spell appearing on his field.

 **(White Dragon – Silver and Purple Fusion Dragon/ Type: Spell/ Effect: You can only activate this card when you control a Pendulum monster that has 'Silver Pendulum dragon' in its name and a Fusion monster that has 'Purple Fusion Dragon' in its name. You send both Dragons back to the Extra Deck as materials for a Fusion Monster, fusion summoning a White Dragon Fusion monster from your Extra Deck. You can remove this card from play from your graveyard to special summon one of the two monsters used as a Material)**

"With this spell card, I'm allowed to fuse both my Silver and Purple Dragon now!''. Ash called out with wide eyes as he picked both cards and sent them in his Extra Deck and another card slotted out, which he grabbed with his right hand's index and middle fingers, with both Dragons roaring as they glowed Silver and Purple auras. "So you're gonna fuse your dragons. I'm sure that whatever it is, I can handle it''. Dennis said with confidence, not fearing what Ash is summoning. "Trust me! You've just signed your tomb stone when you flirted with Lulu!''. Ash called out as both his Dragons glowed brightly with their skin coming off, getting everyone confused at what was happening.

" **Pendulum Dragon of Silver! Fuse together with the Fusion Dragon of Purple and form a new Dragon with the powered of the two combined dragons! I fusion summon! Level 10! White Dragon – Purple Silver Dragon!''.** Ash called out as the two Dragons then mixed together, before a light burst out, forcing everyone to shield their eyes from the light. The light stayed for a few seconds, before it disappeared, getting everyone to look at what appeared, with everyone widening their eyes in shock.

The Dragon high in the air looked like Odd Eyes Venom Dragon, only pure White, with the 4 Dragon wings replacing the wings that Odd Eyes Venom Dragon has, silver lines on the left wings and purple on the right wings. There were also silver and purple glowing lings over the Dragons body, left eye silver and right eye purple. The Dragon wings were also the same wings as Silver and Purple Dragon wings, only Silver's wings on the top side and Purple Fusion Dragon's wings under. The body shape was the same shape as Odd Eyes Venom Dragon, face the same as Silver, only left eye was glowing silver and right eye glowing purple. The Dragon flew high into the air and let out a powerful roar, creating a powerful shockwave that forced everyone, but Ash to use their hands to shield themselves.

 **(White Dragon – Purple Silver Dragon**

 **Attribute: Light**

 **Level: 10**

 **Scale: 1**

 **Dragon/ Fusion/ Pendulum/ Effect**

 **White Dragon - Purple Fusion Dragon + White Dragon - Silver Pendulum Dragon**

 **Pendulum Effect: Each turn, the first time you take battle damage, instead you gain Life Points equal to the first damage. You can also special Summon 1 "White Dragon" monster from the graveyard equal to the first damage done and draw 1 card and if it's a Monster card, you can special summon it.**

 **Effect: If this card is Fusion Summoned this turn: You can make this card gains all the ATK points of all monsters on the opponent's field until the end of the turn, along with gaining Life Points equal to the ATK of all your opponent's monsters on the field. Once per turn, you can target one face-up monster your opponent controls: that monster has its effect negated and this card can be used the effect that the opponent's monster's effect that was negated. If this card is destroyed: You target 1 card in the Pendulum Zone and Special Summon it; then place this card in the Pendulum Zone, then if possible, destroy as many monsters on your opponent's side of the field, and inflict damage equal to the total ATK of the destroyed monsters.**

 **ATK: 3300/ DEF: 2500)**

Everyone looked at the fused Dragon in complete awe at how amazing and powerful it looks, while Ash looked at his new Dragon with a smile. "You were right. You guys are more powerful when you fuse together''. Ash said to his new Dragon in awe, having been told that his four ace Dragons can combine their powers, but it was still amazing to look at. Silver Purple Dragon chuckled at what Ash said. **"I'm glad you enjoy our new form my lord. Now let us show you our combine power!''.** Silver Purple Dragon called out as he spread his wings and roared, creating another shockwave, getting Ash to nod to him. Ash then looked back at Dennis. "I play Purple Silver's effect! When his summoned, he gains all the ATK points of all monsters my opponent controls, and I gain Life Points equal to your monster's ATK Points! **Silver Purple Drain!''.** Ash called out as Purple Silver spread his wings open, with black energy coming out of Trapeze Magician and getting absorbed by Purple Silver, with purple and silver sparkles raining down on Ash.

 **White Dragon – Purple Silver Dragon ATK Points: 3200 + 2500 = 5700.**

 **Performage Trapeze Magician ATK Points: 2500 – 2500 = 0000.**

 **Ash Life Points: 4000 + 2500 = 6500.**

Dennis widen his eyes in shock at what he just saw. "This is not good! My main actor has been drained!''. Dennis called out in shock at how Ash just took away his Ace monster's ATK Points like nothing. "Let's see how you survive this! Take out that clown, Purple Silver!''. Ash called out as he pointed at Trapeze Magician with his right hand's index finger, with Purple Silver unleashing a Purple Dragon Blast attack at Trapeze Magician. "It's time for my Bubble trick! I activate the trap card, Half Unbreak!''. Dennis called out as his face down card revealed itself with bubbles surrounding Trapeze Magician, protecting him from the blast attack.

"This trap keeps Trapeze Magician from being destroyed and cuts the damage in half''. Dennis said as he explained his trap's effect. "However, your still gonna take big damage. Instead of 5700 damage, you'll take 2850 points of damage!''. Ash called out as he told Dennis how much damage he'll take, just before the shockwaves of his attack sent Dennis flying, who landed on his hands and backflipped and landed on his feet.

 **Dennis Life Points: 4000 – 2850 = 1150.**

"Now Moon Eyes attacks Trapeze Magician!''. Ash called out as he pointed at Trapeze Magician with his right hand's index finger, right before Moon Eyes fired a blue Dark Blast at Trapeze Magician, who was protected by the bubble, but Dennis still felt the shockwave from the attack. **(0000 – 1800 – 900 = 900)**

 **Dennis Life Points: 1150 – 900 – 250.**

"I end my turn here, since I can't do anything else''. Ash said as he ended his turn, having nothing left to do.

 **Dennis Life Points: 250/ Number of cards in hand: 1.**

"You're as ruthless as ether''. Yusei said to Ash as he appeared in spirit from arms crossed, with Yugi next to him. "His right, you know. Give your opponents at least a chance to fight back or something. You just go out at the start, you could just let them set a defence or something''. Yugi said to his student, even though he sounds proud of Ash being a very powerful Duellist. Ash looked at his teachers and gave them a small smirk, before he looked back at Dennis. "If you even want to have hope at defeating me, then go full force and no more holding back''. Ash called out as he pointed at Dennis, with his right hand's index finger. "Alright, since you put it that way. I'll guess I'll go full force''. Dennis said with a smirk on his face.

"Get ready, here's a real show stopper!" Dennis called out as he drew his card, with sparkles appearing from his deck. "Here it comes!" Yugi cried to his student, thinking Dennis is about to pull his big move. "Get ready!" Yusei reminded Ash with narrowed eyes, not knowing what Dennis would pull next. Ash listened to both his mentors' advices and stayed on guard, with his Dragons growling as well. Even Celina, Zuzu, Saya, and Lulu were watching the duel very closely. Dennis looked at the card he drew, but gasp in shock and sweat dropped about what he drew: Polymerization, a Fusion Card.

"I didn't mean it literally!" Dennis cried out in shock, who turned white in despair, eyebrow twitching. Dennis then brought his head down, not expecting to draw his fusion card from his deck. "I feel like such a bluff! My only choice is to put a monster in defence mode, switch Trapeze to Defence mode and another card face down because that's all a loser like me can do!" Dennis cried out, his head down in shame as he made his move with a Shadowy caged monster appearing, a face down card appearing and Trapeze going to one knee.

Ash, Yugi, and Yusei were a bit surprise at the way Dennis acted just now, with Ash's Dragons sweet dropping at what happened. "Huh? Wonder what gotten into him?" Ash muttered to himself at Dennis's move, wondering about what card Dennis drew that made him act this way. Lulu, Zuzu, and Celina were stunned at this move from Dennis, although Celina looks more angry at the move Dennis made a bit more personally.

 **Trapeze Magician DEF Points: 2000.**

 **Ash Life Points: 6500/ Number of cards in hand: 0**

"I draw!''. Ash called out as he drawled his card from his deck, before he looked at it, before he slotted it in his Duel Disk. "I activate the spell card, Multi White Draconic burst! Now Purple Silver gains Moon Eye's ATK Points and deal piercing damage to you now!" Ash called out as he explained the effects of his spell to Dennis, with a White aura appearing around Moon Eyes, before it went to Purple Silver, who roared as he powered up.

 **White Dragon – Purple Silver Dragon ATK Points: 5700 + 1800 = 7500.**

"Oh oh!''. Dennis called out in worry at how he was now able to lose the duel now. Ash then pointed at Trapeze Magician with his right hand's index finger, with his eyes narrowed. "You lose, Dennis! Have fun Purple Fusion!''. Ash called out to his Dragon as Purple Fusion Dragon roared as he fired a Purple and Silver Dragon Blast at Trapeze Magician, who was caught in the blast and was destroyed, with Dennis being sent flying from the force of the attack and landed on the ground on his back. **(2000 – 7500 = 5000)**

 **Dennis Life Points: 250 – 5500 = 0000.**

Ash's Dragons disappeared with Ash's Duel Disk deactivating, who let his arm hang loosely at his side, with Ash looking at the knocked out Dennis, before he sighed at how easy Dennis was, before he turned around and started walking to the girls. However, Ash's eyes widen as he felt many Life Energy approaching, signalling that the Invasion has began, making Ash quickly run towards the Girls, who looked at him in alarm at how Ash was acting. "Ash, what's wrong?''. Zuzu said in confusion on why her boyfriend was acting like this, never seeing him have a serious face like the one he has now.

"No time to talk, the Invasion has began and if you don't believe me, just look behind me and you'll see them marching up to us''. Ash said to his girls as he pointed behind him, before he went up to Saya, with the girls looking and indeed saw Obelisk force members marching up to them, who were smirking. "Saya. I need you to stay in the Volcano Area and keep watch over them, but if things get worse, don't hesitate to teleport to the house. Remember, they're after you as well''. Ash said to his little girl, telling her to keep an eye on things in the Volcano area and to listen to Obelisk force's plans, which Saya nodded to her father with determined eyes as she nodded her head.

However, just then a smoke ball appeared where Ash and the girls were, which Ash took advantage as he picked up Celina in bride style and jumped out of the smoke with Celina in his arms, along with Moon Shadow carrying Zuzu and Sun Shadow carrying Lulu, with Saya taking the chance to hide somewhere safe from Duel Academy.

* * *

 **(A few minutes later)**

In the Ice Field, we see Ash, Zuzu, Lulu, Celina (who was being held by Ash, bridal style, blushing), and the two ninjas, Moon Shadow and Sun Shadow. The group was walking in this area after escaping from an Obelisk Force from the Volcano Area to hide and began their plan to defend the Standard Dimension. "You know, you can let me down now." Celina said to her lover, who is still holding her bridal style, still blushing at bit at how he was holding her. "What's wrong? Don't you not like me carrying you like this?" Ash teased with a smile, getting Celina to blush more and pout, before turning her head to the side. Lulu and Zuzu both giggle a bit, seeing Celina like this in a way around Ash. Lulu was also carrying a bag she left in the Ice Field when the day started, as well that holds Celina's old clothes for her or Zuzu to change into once they are safe. They had planned for Zuzu or Celina to use Celina's old Duel Academy outfit to distract Duel Academy from the Innocent that would get caught up in the battle.

Moon Shadow and Sun Shadow were also keeping watch for anymore Duel Soldiers coming for them. Once they know they are safe, the small group stop by an ice rock for Celina to change, but then Zuzu decided to do it for her. Ash then put Celina down, with Lulu handing Zuzu the bag. "Good, now Zuzu can change into my old clothes, but are you sure about this Zuzu." Celina said to Zuzu if she was sure, which Zuzu nodded with a smile, getting Celina to smile, before Celina moved to take Zuzu's current clothing off. However, everyone else freaked out about Celina undressing Zuzu in front of them. "Hold it!" Zuzu called out in surprise, holding her jacket with her arms, stopping Celina from doing something embarrassing to her. "What's wrong?" Celina asked in confusion at why Zuzu was acting like this.

"You and Zuzu can't change in front of everyone, especially with boys involved!" Lulu stated, with Ash and the ninjas nodding their heads in agreement. "She's right! Why don't you change behind that ice rock while we guys just look away while your changing?" Ash said to Celina and Zuzu as he and the ninjas turned around, making sure the change is private.

"Now let's go." Zuzu said as she dragged Celina into the ice rock for her clothes. Soon Zuzu came out wearing Celina's old Duel Academy outfit, even with a copy of Celina's ribbon and hair now like Celina's hair as well, making Ash blush, along with everyone gathered around and begin to plan their next move. "Alright everyone listen, sense the invasion has begun, here's what were going to do." Ash explained to the gathered group, with all of them paying attention, while kneeling in a circle to discussing the plan, with the ninjas listening in. "Celina, I need you to check on Shay." Ash said to the Fusion girl on what she needs to do, worried for Shay and if Duel Academy got to him. "Got it." Celina said to her Lover with a smile, worried for Shay since she and him got along well in their small time.

"Lulu, I need you to check on Rin." Ash said to Xyz girl to check on the Synchro Version of the girls, knowing that she'll be in danger at what is happening today. "I understand." Lulu said to her Lover with a serious face, knowing Rin is not safe from harm. "Moon and Sun Shadow, I need you two to check on Saya in the Volcano Area." Ash said to the two ninjas, worried about his daughter getting captured.

"We will be sure to do that." Moon Shadow said to Ash, nodding his head, refusing to let a young child getting hurt by these invaders. "You have our word." Sun Shadow said as well with a nod, also refusing to let a child getting hurt as well. "What about you, Ash?" Zuzu asked in wonder at what Ash will be doing during all of this and who he'll be staying with. "I'm going to stay on guard with you, Zuzu." Ash replied back to his Standard Girlfriend, knowing she'll need back up, getting a nod from Zuzu and a smile from her as well at how her boyfriend will be keeping her safe from harm.

"Remember guys, these Duel Soldiers are dangerous, and girls..." Ash said with a tone of seriousness, with the Bracelet Girls looking at him. "Make sure you don't duel alone, and be careful." Ash said in worry about them being captured by the Duel Soldiers and being sent back to Duel Academy. "Don't worry." Lulu said to her lover with a smile at how he is concerned for them in a time like this. "We won't go down easily." Celina said as well with a smile on her face. Soon, the girls and ninjas went their separate ways to their designated areas. This only left Ash and Zuzu in the Ice Area, staying on guard in case Duel Soldiers are around. Soon after a few minutes, a trio of Obelisk Force spotted the two duellists and surrounded them, with Ash and Zuzu readying their Duel Disks for the fight of their lives.

* * *

 **(30 minutes later)**

An explosion happened in the ice field, with the explosion being caused by a combined attack from Novaforce Stardust Dragon and Mozarta. In the ice field, three members of the Obelisk force were down on the ground knocked out with their Duel Disks activated, with Ash and Zuzu standing up with their blades activated, standing side by side with their ace monsters doing the same. "This is going very good. And fun with you by my side Zuzu''. Ash said to his girlfriend as he went behind Zuzu and wrapped his arms around her waist, before he gave Zuzu a kiss on the check, making Zuzu giggle and blush at her boyfriend's actions. "Ash, stop it. We'll make out later when this is done''. Zuzu said to her boyfriend with a smile and eyes down, even though she wants to make out with her boyfriend as well, just as badly as Ash.

However, just then the three Duel Academy members glowed blue, before they disappeared, returning back to their home in the Fusion Dimension, getting Zuzu to look on in surprise. "What happened to them?''. Zuzu said in surprise and worry for the Obelisk force members at how they just disappeared out of nowhere. "Don't worry, they just went back to their home in Duel Academy, nothing bad happen to them, but it's really kind that your worried about them''. Ash said to his girlfriend on what happened to the Obelisk force members and how they disappeared, along with smiling at how kind Zuzu is about worrying about the Obelisk force members, getting Zuzu to turn her head to look at Ash. "Even if they're bad guys, they're still human beings''. Zuzu said to her boyfriend, telling him why she was worried for the Obelisk force members.

Ash smiled at his girlfriend. "Your kindness is one of the many reasons on why I love you, Zuzu''. Ash said to his girlfriend with a smile of love, before he kissed Zuzu on the check, getting Zuzu to blush and giggle again at what her boyfriend was doing and saying. "Well isn't that sweet!''. A voice called out, making Ash and Zuzu look to see something shocking advancing towards them. It was Yuri, who had a bored look on his face at getting sent on this mission, but when Yuri saw Ash's face, he looked surprised, before he started to smirk evilly at seeing his most hated foe again, whoever managed to defeat him with him being the only one, along with Yuri hearing his Dragon's roar of pleasure to sense his brother again.

"My my, I never thought I would run into you again." Yuri said sadistically as he eyed Ash and Zuzu on his grinning face, feeling excitement curse through him at seeing Ash again. "Why are you here, Yuri?!" Ash said with distaste as he unwrapped his arms around Zuzu and stood in front of her to protect her from Yuri. "Is that how you greet an old friend?" Yuri asked in return as he continued to smirk evilly at Ash, wanting to Duel him again now more than ever. "Besides, I had a mission that involves the girl next to you, but sense your here, I'm in quite a mood now." Yuri continued to talk with the same smirk on his face, staring at Ash with a predatory gaze. Ash turns to Zuzu, knowing she is in danger.

"Zuzu, run away while you can. You're no match for Yuri as you are now." Ash warned Zuzu with a worried look of her getting captured by Yuri and sent to Duel Academy if she gets caught by Yuri, who looked worried for her boyfriend. "What about you?" Zuzu questioned her boyfriend on what will happen to him, worried about Ash getting hurt. "Don't worry. I can hold my own. Now go!" Ash called out to his lover as Zuzu nodded with reluctance and ran away from the upcoming duel, but looked at Ash's face one last time, knowing that this won't be the last time she sees her lover.

"My my, quite protective of that girl, aren't you?" Yuri questioned as he watched them interact. "Kind of like that other girl you always protected when I tried to capture her every time in the Xyz Dimension. What was her name again, Lulu?" Yuri finished as he ready his duel disk with an evil smirk. "You're not getting your hands on Zuzu!" Ash cried as he activated his duel disk. "If that's what you want. Besides, me and my dragon were getting bored anyway for all the opponents we defeat in battle." Yuri said to Ash, sounding and looking bored from all the weak challenges he has faced, none satisfying to him. "Besides, you and your Fusion Dragon are the only ones that can entertain us.

Not to mention the only ones to defeat us, and we still crave to defeat you both in battle!" Yuri exclaimed with a craze look in his eyes, activating his duel disk. "Like we'll let that happen! Besides, you lost to me every time, Yuri, and you're going to lose again!" Ash declared as the duel is about to start between the two old enemies. "That's it! That's what me and Starving Venom wanted to see right now! The look of defiance in your eyes as you opposes us!" Yuri shouted out loud, looking very excited to see his opponent again for so long. He and his dragon will be very satisfied with this duel very much. **"Duel!''.** Ash and Yuri called out as they drawled the top five cards of their decks, ready to have another Duel against each other.

 **Ash Life Points: 4000/ Number of Cards: 5/ Yuri Life Points: 4000/ Number of cards in hand: 5**

"The first move is mine!''. Ash called out to Yuri as he took two cards from his hand and held them out in his right hand's index and middle fingers. "I'll set the Pendulum Scale with Scale 11 White Dragon – Wing slasher and Scale 3 White Dragon – Purple Venom Dragon!''. Ash called out as he set the cards on the edges of his Duel Blades, with the words 'Pendulum' appearing in rainbow colours, with the two Dragon appearing in two pillars of light, with the numbers '11' and '3' under the two dragons, with 11 under Wing Slasher and 3 under Purple Venom Dragon.

" **With these two monsters, I can summons monster between 3 to 11 at the same time!** **Great Dragons of White, come forth and descend on this battlefield! My white Dragons, descend now!''.** Ash called out as he raised his right hand into the air, with a portal and giant version of his Pendulum appearing between his Dragons, with two lights coming out. **"I pendulum summon White Dragon- Wind Striker and White Dragon – Silver eyes!''.** Ash called out as the two lights disappeared to reveal Wind Striker and Silver eyes, who roared as they kneeled down and used their wings to shield themselves.

 **White Dragon – Wind Striker DEF Points: 1400.**

 **White Dragon – Silver eyes DEF Points: 1500.**

"I'll end my turn here! Bring it on, Yuri!''. Ash called out as he ended his turn, while pointing at Yuri with his right hand's index finger, who smirked evilly at Ash with a crazy look.

 **Yuri Life Points: 4000/ Number of cards: 5.**

"Consider it brought!''. Yuri called out as he drawled his card, before he added it to his hand, before he grabbed another card and held it with his index and middle fingers. "I'll start by summon Predaplant Ophrys Scorpio!''. Yuri called out as he placed the card on his Duel Blade with Predaplant Ophrys Scorpio appearing on the field.

 **Predaplant Ophrys Scorpio ATK Points: 1200.**

"I now activate Ophrys Scorpio's effect! I discard Predaplant Cordyceps to summon Predaplant Chlamydosundew from my deck!''. Yuri called out as he explained Ophrys Scorpio's effect, while sending a card to the graveyard zone of his Duel Disk, before his deck shuffled, before a card slotted out with Yuri grabbing it and setting it on his Duel Blade, with Predaplant Chlamydosundew appearing on his field.

 **Predaplant Chlamydosundew ATK Points: 600.**

"Now I activate Chlamydosundew's effect! I can fuse him and a Predeplant monster on my field or hand to summon a Predaplant Fusion Monster! So I'll fuse Chlamydosundew and Ophrys!''. Yuri called out as he raised his right hand into the air, with both his monsters going into the air. **"Prepare yourself, White Dragon Emperor, because the 'fun' is about to began! I fusion summon! Level 8! Predaplant Dragostapelia!''.** Yuri called out as both his monsters fused together, before they formed into a plant-like Dragon, who roared at Ash with saliva coming out of his mouth, hitting the ground and melting it.

 **Predaplant Dragostapelia ATK Points: 2700.**

"I'm not done yet! I activated Dragostapelia's effect! I can set a Predaplant counter on one of your monsters, its effect is negated and its level becomes 1!''. Yuri called out as he explained his Fusion Monster's effect, who roared as a seed came out of its mouth and attached itself to Silver Eye's wings, which opened up and thorns started to wrap around Silver Eyes.

 **White Dragon – Silver Eye's Level: 4 – 3 = 1.**

"Now I'll summon Predaplant Drosophyllum Hydra thanks to his effect! I can summon this card by tributing a monster with a predaplant counter, so say goodbye to your Silver Eyes!''. Yuri called out with a crazy look, as Silver eyes roared in pain, before he disappeared to reveal another Predaplant monster then went to Yuri's field.

 **Predaplant Drosophyllum Hydra DEF Points: 2300.**

"Now I activate the spell card, Polymerization!''. Yuri called out as the spell card appeared on his field, making Ash narrow his eyes at seeing the spell card. "I'll fuse Drosophyllum and Predaplant Pterapenthes!''. Yuri called out as another predaplant monster appeared on his field. **"If you think one Fusion summon was bad enough, then you're gonna hate two Fusion summons! I Fusion summon! Level 7! Predaplant Chimerafflesia!''.** Yuri called out with a crazy look as his two predaplant monsters fused together to form a big ugly Predaplant monster.

 **Predaplant Chimerafflesia ATK Points: 2500.**

"Well that's just great!''. Ash said to himself as he really now hated his day so far at how it is going. "I activate Chimerafflesia's effect! I can target a monster on the field, whose level is equal or lower and banish it!''. Yuri called out as he explained his monster's effect, making Ash widen his eyes in shock as Yuri's ugly plant moved forward to Wind Striker and started eating him, making Ash widen his eyes at seeing his Dragon being eaten. "I'm sorry my lord''. Ash heard Wind Striker call out to him, making Ash grant his teeth. "Now Dragostapelia attacks you directly, White Dragon Emperor!''. Yuri called out as he pointed out at Ash, with Dragostapelia gathering energy in its mouth, before it fired a blast from its mouth, striking the ground in front of Ash, sending Ash flying, but Ash quickly used his hands to land on the ground, before he back flipped onto his feet.

"I play White Dragon – Life Dragon's effect from my hand to summon him!''. Ash called out as he picked the last card in his hand and placed it on his Duel Blade, with Life Dragon appearing on his field. "When I'm about to take Battle or effect damage, I can summon him, negate the Damage and gain Life Points equal to the damage I would have taken!''. Ash called out as he explained his monster's effect, making Yuri growl in anger.

 **Ash Life Points: 4000 + 2700 = 6700.**

 **White Dragon – Life Dragon ATK Points: 1700.**

"Predaplant Chimerafflesia destroy that pesky Dragon!''. Yuri called out in rage as he pointed at Life Dragon with Chimderafflesia eating Life Dragon this time, with Shadow closing his eyes at the sight. **(1700 – 2500 = 800)**

 **Ash Life Points: 6700 – 800 = 5500.**

"I'll end my turn by placing two face down cards!''. Yuri called out as he slotted the last two cards in his hand into his Duel Disk with two cards appearing on his field.

 **Ash Life Points: 5500/ Number of cards in hand: 0.**

"I draw!''. Ash called out as he drawled his card from his hand and placed it in his hand. Ash then looked at the field, before he looked at his Pendulum Monsters, thinking of a strategy. Yuri smirked when he saw Ash look at his Pendulum monsters, before he looked down at his face down cards. "With the current set Pendulum scale, I'll pendulum summon-''. Ash started to call out with his right hand raised, only for Yuri to interrupt. "I don't think so. I activate the trap card, Paradox Fusion!''. Yuri called out as he held his right hand out, with one of his face down cards revealing itself, making Ash widen his eyes. "Thanks to this card, when you're about to special summon, I can remove a Fusion Monster on my field and negate that summoning, but since the effect is from a summoning, you're lucky that nothing is getting destroyed!''. Yuri called out as he explained his trap's effect, with Dragostapelia disappearing as the two Pendulum monsters lost their powers.

Ash granted his teeth, before he slotted the card in his hand into his Duel Disk. "I activate the Spell card, Pendulum Sacrifice to life! I can send two Pendulum cards from my Pendulum Zone to the Extra Deck and draw cards equal to the lower monster's scale to the higher monster's scale. Since their scales were 3 to 11, I can draw 8 cards!''. Ash called out as he explained his spell's effect, while taking the two cards on his Duel Blade and setting them in the Extra Deck, before drawing 8 cards from his deck, with Ash looking at his new hand. "I'll reset the Pendulum Scale with Scale 1 White Dragon – Vanguard and Scale 8 White Dragon – Zenith!''. Ash called out as he placed two new cards on the edges of his Duel Blade, with the words 'Pendulum' appearing on the blade, before the two Dragons appeared in two pillars of light, with the Numbers '1' under Vanguard and '8' under Zenith.

" **If your gonna do twice the fun, I'll do the same thing! My White Dragons, descend now! I Pendulum summon!''.** Ash called out as he raised his right hand, with a giant version of his Pendulum appearing, with a portal, this time with four lights coming out. **"Have some fun White Dragon – Life Dragon! Silver Eyes! Synchro and Pendulum Wyvern!''.** Ash called out as the four lights disappeared to reveal Life Dragon, Silver Eyes, Synchron and Pendulum Wyvern, who were growling at Yuri.

 **White Dragon – Life Dragon ATK Points: 1700.**

 **White Dragon – Silver Eyes ATK Points: 1900.**

 **White Dragon – Synchron ATK Points: 1300.**

 **White Dragon – Pendulum Wyvern ATK Points: 1600.**

"Now Synchro gives Pendulum Wyvern a Tune up!'''. Ash called out as he raised his right hand as Synchro turned into three green rings that went around Pendulum Wyvern, who turned orange, before he turned into 4 lights and a beam appeared. **"I Synchro Summon! Level 7! White Dragon – Green Synchro Dragon!''.** Ash called out as his Synchro version of the four Dragons appeared, roaring as he appeared.

 **(Updated Green Synchro Dragon)**

 **(White Dragon- Green Synchro Dragon/ Attribute: Wind/ Level: 7/ ATK: 2500/ DEF: 2000/ Type: Dragon/ Synchro/ Effect/ Recruitments: One White Dragon Tuner- one non-White Dragon tuner monster/ Effect: When this card attacks or is Attacked, your opponent can not activate Spells or trap cards. When an effect that targets a level, or Rank 4 or higher monster, this card can negate the effect and destroy the card. If an Effect, spell or trap targets a Level 5, Rank 4 or higher monster, negate the activation and destroy that card. If the destroyed card was a monster card, this card gains ATK points equalled to the destroyed monster's ATK points and you gain life points equal to the destroyed monster.)**

"Now I activate Zenith's Pendulum effect! I can select a Level and all White Dragon monsters' levels will become that Level. I chose to make my Dragons level 8!''. Ash called out as he raised his right hand into the air, with Zenith roaring before stars shot out of his wings and went around the dragons on the field.

 **White Dragon – Green Synchro Dragon Level: 7 + 1 = 8.**

 **White Dragon – Silver Eyes Level: 4 + 4 = 8.**

 **White Dragon – Life Dragon Level: 4 + 4 = 8.**

"Now I overlay my Level 8 Silver Eyes and Life Dragon!''. Ash called out as he raised his right hand again, pointing at the sky as Silver Eyes and Life Dragon turned into two yellow lights that went into the air, before a black portal appeared on the ground with the two yellow lights went into the portal. **"Galaxy Eyes Cipher Dragon! Descend and strike down this Poison plant!''.** Ash called out as Galaxy Eyes Cipher Dragon descended into the air, roaring with two Overlay units around it, with Yuri looking at the new Dragon with an impressed look.

 **Galaxy Eyes Cipher Dragon ATK Points: 3000.**

"Silver eyes' ability activates now. Since he was used for a Rank 8 monster, that monster gains 1000 ATK Points and I get to draw a card!''. Ash called out as he explained his monster's effect, drawing a card as Galaxy Eyes powered up.

 **Ash's hand: 4 + 1 = 5.**

 **Galaxy Eyes Cipher Dragon ATK Points: 3000 + 1000 = 4000.**

"Now Galaxy Eyes attacks Chimerafflesia!''. Ash called out as he pointed at Chimerafflesia with his right hand's index and middle fingers, with Galaxy Eyes gathering energy in its mouth. "Ha! I play Chimerafflesia's effect! When he battles an opponent's monster, that monster loses 1000 ATK Points and he gains 1000 ATK Points!''. Yuri called out as he explained his monster's effect, with Chimerafflesia spitting out acid on Galaxy Eyes, who used his wings to protect himself.

 **Galaxy Eyes Cipher Dragon ATK Points: 4000 – 1000 = 3000.**

 **Predaplant Chimerafflesia ATK Points: 2500 + 1000 = 3500.**

Ash smirked at Yuri's move. "In that case, I'll discard White Dragon – Enforcer to use his ability!''. Ash called out as he held a card in his right hand's index, middle and thumb. "By discarding this guy, a Dragon type monster on my field gains 1000 ATK Points!''. Ash called out as he explained his monster's effect, while sending the card into his graveyard zone of his Duel Disk, with Silver flames wrapping around Galaxy Eyes.

 **Galaxy Eyes Cipher Dragon ATK Points: 3000 + 1000 = 4000.**

Yuri smirked at how Ash evaded his move. "In that case, I'll activate the trap, Predaplant Germination!''. Yuri called out as his last trap card revealed itself. "With this trap, I can-''. Yuri started to say, only for Ash to interrupt him. "Think again, I use Green Synchro's effect to destroy that trap!''. Ash called out as he held his right hand out, with Green Synchro's wings flashing out energy that destroyed the trap. "Now go Galaxy Eyes!''. Ash called out as Galaxy Eyes unleashed a blast that strike with Chimerafflesia, destroying him. **( 4000 – 3500 = 500)**

 **Yuri Life Points: 4000 – 500 = 3500.**

"Now your turn Green Synchro Dragon!''. Ash called out as he pointed at Yuri this time, which Green Synchro Dragon charged at him, sending Yuri flying off his feet, but landed on his feet.

 **Yuri Life Points: 3500 – 2500 = 0000.**

"I'll end my turn with two face down cards!''. Ash called out as he slotted in two cards into his Duel Disk, with two cards appearing on his field.

 **Yuri Life Points: 1000/ Cards in hand: 0.**

"I draw!''. Yuri called out as he drawled his card from his deck. "At this moment, I remove Predaplant Cordyceps from my graveyard to activate his effect, allowing me to summon two Predaplants from my graveyard, so come back Predaplant Ophrys Scorpio and Predaplant Drosophyllum Hydra!''. Yuri called out as two portals appeared in front of him, before his two Predaplants appearing on his field

 **Predaplant Drosophyllum Hydra DEF Points: 2300.**

 **Predaplant Ophrys Scorpio ATK Points: 1200.**

"Then I activate Pot of Greed!''. Yuri called out as the green pot appeared on his field. "I can draw two cards from my deck now''. Yuri said as the green pot was destroyed, with Yuri drawing two cards, and smirked when he saw what he drawled.

"Now I activate the spell card, Polymerization!''. Yuri called out as he slotted the spell card into his Duel Disk, making Ash grant his teeth. **"My Dragon's penitence has reached its breaking point and now he wants to play! I Fusion Summon! Level 8! Starving Venom Fusion Dragon!''.** Yuri called out as his two monsters fused together, before s Starving Venom Fusion Dragon appeared, roaring at Ash and his Dragons.

 **Starving Venom Fusion Dragon ATK Points: 2800.**

"Starving Venom Fusion Dragon's effect activates! When his summoned using monsters on my field, he gains all special summoned monsters on your field's ATK Points''. Yuri called out as he explained his monster's effect, with Starving Venom absorbing energy from Galaxy Eyes and Green Synchro Dragon.

 **Starving Venom Fusion Dragon ATK Points: 2800 + 4000 = 6800 + 2500 = 9300.**

"Starving Venom attacks Galaxy Eyes Cipher Dragon!''. Yuri called out in glee as he pointed at Galaxy Eyes, with Starving Venom unleashing one of its mouth, which shot out and eat Galaxy Eyes, with Ash using his hands to block from the shockwaves, but the shockwaves were to strong and sent him to the ground on his back. **(4000 – 9300 = 5300)**

 **Ash Life Points: 5500 – 5300 – 200.**

"I'll end my turn here with a face down. You only have one last turn so make it count''. Yuri said with a smirk as he ended his turn.

 **Starving Venom Fusion Dragon ATK Points: 9300 – 4000 = 5300 – 2500 = 2800.**

 **Ash Life Points: 200/ Cards in hand: 2.**

"I draw!''. Ash said as he drawled his card, only for his eyes to widen in shock. "I play the spell card, White Dragon Fusion!''. Ash called out as the spell card appeared on his field, making Yuri smirk. "I use this spell to fuse Lancer and Skylight from my deck!''. Ash called out as he explained his spell's effect, with two cards slotting out of his deck, which Ash grabbed. **"You brought out your Fusion Dragon, so I'll do the same! I Fusion summon! Level 8! White Dragon – Purple Fusion Dragon!''.** Ash called out as his two dragons appeared on his field, before they fused together to form Purple Fusion Dragon, roaring as he appeared.

 **White Dragon – Purple Fusion Dragon ATK Points: 2800.**

Starving Venom and Purple Fusion Dragon started roaring at each other in rage, saying nothing to each other. "I activate Purple Fusion's effect! Now he gains Starving Venom's ATK Points!''. Ash called out as explained his Dragon's effect, with Purple Fusion Dragon spread his wings, before thorns came out and heading towards Starving Venom. "I don't think so! I activated the trap card, **Starving Venom counter!''.** Yuri called out as his face down card revealed itself.

 **(Starving Venom Counter/ Type: Trap/ Effect: If you control a Starving Venom Fusion Dragon, and if an effect, spell or trap targets it, you can negate the effect. If the negated effect was from a monster, Starving Venom gains that monster's ATK Points, and that monster must battle Starving Venom this turn.)**

"With this trap card, Purple Fusion's effect is negated and Starving Venom gains that Monster's ATK Points''. Yuri called out as he explained his trap card's effect, with Starving Vemon's mouths coming out and biting into Purple Venom's thorns, draining energy.

 **Starving Venom Fusion Dragon ATK Points: 2800 + 2800 = 5600.**

"And this trap gets your Purple Fusion Dragon to battle my Starving Venom this turn, so this duel is over!"'. Yuri called out to Ash with a crazy look on his face, but Ash smirked at Yuri. "Your right, this is over. I activate the spell card, White Dragon - Unity Spirit!''. Ash called out as one of his face down cards revealed itself. "With this spell, I can discard a White Dragon in my hand and Purple Fusion gains that discarded monster's ATK Points! I discard Silver Dragon, so Purple Fusion gains his 2500 ATK Points!''. Ash called out as he explained his spell's effect, before he discarded his last card in his hand, with a Silver Aura surrounding Purple Fusion.

 **White Dragon – Purple Fusion Dragon ATK Points: 2800 + 2500 = 5300.**

"Now Purple Fusion Dragon attacks Starving Venom Fusion Dragon!''. Ash called out as he pointed at Starving Venom, with both Dragon unleashing a Purple Blast from their mouths, which slammed into each other. "And now my final card in this Duel! Reveal the Trap, White Dragon - Comrades Unite!''. Ash shouted out as he raised his right fist into the air, with his final face down card revealing itself. "Since I have two White Dragon Monsters, both their ATK Points are doubled!''. Ash called out as he explained his tarp's effect, making Yuri widen her eyes.

 **White Dragon – Green Synchro Dragon ATK Points: 2500 + 2500 = 5000.**

 **White Dragon – Purple Fusion Dragon ATK Points: 5300 + 5300 = 10600.**

" **RRRRRRRAAAAAAAAA!''.** Both Ash and Yuri shouted out as their Dragon's attack continued to push against each other, before Purple Fusion Dragon's attack went passed and strike Starving Venom in the stomach, creating a powerful explosion that sent Yuri to the ground on his back. **(5600 – 10600 = 5000)**

 **Yuri Life Points: 1000 – 5000 = 0000.**

Ash took deep breaths as his Dragons disappeared and his Duel Disk deactivated. Ash soon walked to Yuri's fallen form, who was looking at the sky. Yuri then started laughing, making Ash raise an eye brow in confusion. "As always, my Duels with you are the best. Till next time, old friend''. Yuri said to Ash as he looked at him, before his Duel Disk activated and teleported him back to the Fusion Dimension, making Ash sigh. "At least Yuri is out for a while, but I wonder how's Zuzu''. Ash thought to himself as he closed his eyes to sense Zuzu's bracelet energy, but found it wasn't in Standard, but instead sensed it in Synchro. "Why is Zuzu in my home Dimension. At least she's safe there, but I better check on Saya and see how's she doing''. Ash thought to himself as he opened his eyes and ran off to check on his daughter.

 **(Ending Song)**

 **Shows Yuya riding on Odd-Eyes on a road to the city, with Ash riding on Novaforce Stardust Dragon flying besides them**

 **As long as those smiles are there**

 **Then shows the night sky background for Yuya and Ash, showing Zuzu, Lulu, Rin, Gong, Skips, Saya, Sora, Ally, Fredrick, Yoko, Yusho, and Nico Smiley**

 **Wanna keep on shinin'!**

 **Soon is just Yuya, Odd-Eyes, Ash, and Stardust still going down the road**

 **I'll stake it all on my ultimate pride**

 **Briefly shows Julia, Kit, and Dipper, duel disks activated**

 **Wanna be perfect**

 **Shows Declan and Slyvio, along with Shay appearing behind Declan**

 **No matter when, we'll believe**

 **Shows Declan, touching his glasses, and Shay up close to the face**

 **In our tommorow**

 **Shay then narrowed his eyes from the side of his face**

 **Now, on wings of courage, just fly away!**

 **Zuzu is looking at her bracelet for a while with dark clouds, until a shadow of Yuya passed by her, then a shadow of Yuto in a ruin Heartland is shown, before showing both Yuya and Yuto before they merge together that shattered, with Zuzu turning around with tears coming out of her face.**

 **We are the future fighters!**

 **Shay and some of his Raidraptor monsters are briefly seen**

 **This duel of the soul (Slice through the darkness, cards of miracles!)**

 **Still shows Shay and Rise Falcon for a bit, until it shows Sora and his Frightfur Bear as well**

 **Clash heads in the battle that transcends space and time (The real fun's just getting started!)**

 **Still shows Sora and Frightfur Bear before it changes to Yuua and Sylvio dueling each other, with a monster behind Sylvio**

 **For our dreams to gather within our hands**

 **Changes back to Yuya and Ash riding on their monsters on the road, with the light slowly beginning to shine on them**

 **Let's go, towards the ultimate future**

 **Skips, Yoko, Zuzu, Lulu, Rin, Gong, Tate, Ally, Frederick, and Saya being happy to see the two boys with the light shining behind them, with Yuya and Ash smiling back as well at the group**

 **Never give up! Never give up!**

 **Shows Yuya and Ash with Odd-Eyes and Novaforce Stardust Dragon, then the evolved forms of Odd-Eyes, and the Four Dimension White Dragon monsters each**

 **Never give up! Never give up!**

 **Then shows both monster groups of Yuya and Ash, with Yuya and Ash in front, with everyone looking up in the sky, revealing two pillars of blue light, along with Yuya's and Ash's pendents swinging between the two blue pillars.**

* * *

 **And done! Sweet Jesus fucking crest that took everything out of me. Anyway, next time is the Vrains chapter, but tomorrow I just want to spend the day not doing so much. Also the reason why I updated Green Synchro is because I thought he should have an upgrade since his ability is not so great.**

 **Later, let's Rev it up and Into the Vrains.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hello everyone. The next chapter is finally out. I hope you all enjoy this chapter, but for the rest of the day, I'm having the day off. Also no questions answered this time.**

* * *

 **Chapter 19: A Pink Dragon's ascent and return home.**

Ash was running in the Volcano Zone, searching for Saya. He just got to the area a few seconds ago and still hasn't found Saya or Duel Academy yet, with the sun rising for a new day, but Ash didn't feel tired at all. Ash was really starting to get worried for his daughter. Saya means the world to him, and if Saya would get captured would break his spirits very much. Saya was one of the many things that gives him strength. Saya's smile, kindness and the light that Saya gives to everyone she meets. Saya is like Ash's light, along with the girls Ash loves more than ever. "I got to find her! I got to find my little girl!''. Ash thought to himself in concern for his little girl, now wishing he left her with Rin or Lulu. "If something happens to her, I don't know what to do''. Ash thought to himself, getting more worried by the second for his daughter.

Ash then thought of all the fun times he had with Saya, showing Saya to his adopted siblings Rio and Shark, showing Saya how to Duel, taking a walk with Saya and Lulu, treating Saya to Ice Cream, going to sleep with Saya and Lulu and watching Saya sleep with Lulu next to her, and finally looking at Saya when she was a baby in Ray's arms. "Saya means so much to me that I won't let her be captured. I promised Ray that I would always protect her''. Ash thought to himself as he remembered a promise she made to his wife, a few weeks before Saya was born.

* * *

 **(Flashback)**

Draco was seating down on a couch next to an 8 moth pregnant Ray, watching some TV with Draco rubbing Ray's stomach with his right hand, smiling at his Wife, with Ray returning the smile. Draco was wearing a black open jacket over a Black shirt, black long pants and black shoes, while Ray was wearing purple sleep dress, both currently retired from their Dueling career to take care of Ray. Both husband and wife were enjoying a simple day of relaxing, being together and care for Ray. "What should we name our child if it's a boy or girl''. Ray said to her husband as she look at Draco, wondering if their child will be a boy or girl, wanting it to be a surprise to her, while wondering what name they should give to their child.

Draco looked at his wife with a smile on his face. "For a boy, maybe Mikey and for a girl, maybe Saya''. Draco said to his wife, having come up with some names for their child, getting Ray to smile as she rubbed her stomach. "I like Saya, so I hope it's a girl''. Ray said to her husband with a smile, liking the name Saya very much, getting Draco to smile at his wife.

"Draco''. Ray said to her husband, getting Draco to look at his wife, who looked worried. "What is it my dear''. Draco said to his wife, worried about her concerned look on her face. "I'm scared…of someone trying to hurt our child in the future to get to us''. Ray said as she looked at her husband, worry in her eyes about their child getting captured by some criminals that want to use their child to get to them, getting Draco's worried look to turn into an understanding look. "Ray. Nothing like that will ever happen, I promise to protect our child from anything and never let anyone touch our child''. Draco said to his Wife with a determined look on his face to protect their child from danger.

Ray looked at her husband's face and saw the determined look in his eyes, getting Ray to smile at Draco with love in her eyes, happy to have married this handsome and brave young man. "I know you will, my handsome husband''. Ray said to her husband with a smile, before she kissed Draco on the lips, with Draco returning the kiss to his wife, with both pro Duelists enjoying their time together.

 **(Flashback end)**

* * *

"I made a promise to always protect my little girl and nothing is gonna stop me''. Ash thought to himself with determined eyes to not let his daughter be captured. **"We'll be there to help you, my lord''.** Ash heard Stardust's voice from his deck, getting Ash to look down to see his deck glowing, getting Ash to smile, before he continued running. Ash then thought about Yuri. "Yuri's gotten stronger, but I notice that every time we Duel, Yuri seems to enjoy it like a child. Maybe there's hope to save Yuri''. Ash thought to himself, remembering in all of his Duels, Yuri always seemed to have fun dueling him, making Ash believe that there's hope for Yuri yet.

Ash then arrived at the bridge where he dueled Dennis and saw no one there, making Ash turn his head left and right to see if Saya is here. "Saya! Where are you, it's me. Its okay to come out''. Ash called out for his daughter to some out, hoping that Saya wasn't captured and kept safe from Duel Academy. It was silent for a whole 20 seconds, making Ash start to panic for his little girl. However, Ash then heard a voice call out "Daddy!'' getting Ash to look to see Saya come out of a house and started running towards him. "Saya!''. Ash called out as he kneeled down on the ground, holding his arms out for Saya to jump into.

Saya jumped into Ash's hands, crying on his shoulder, while Ash rubbed the back of Saya's head with his eyes closed in relief at seeing Saya was safe. "Get back here, you little brat''. A voice called out, getting Ash's attention as he looked up to see three Obelisk force members with the only differences being the gems on them. They all looked at Ash and cracked a smile. "There's the White Dragon Emperor''. The Obelisk force member with the red gem said with an evil smirk on his face. "Our first target lead us to our second target and now we have our chance to capture them both''. The Obelisk force member with the Green gem said with a smirk as they all raised their Duel Disks. "Let's defeat him quick and take them both to the professor''. The Obelisk force member with the orange gem said as they all smiled at brining Ash and Saya to the Professor.

Ash pushed Saya to get behind him, before he activated his Duel Disk. "I'll have to take these guys out fast to protect Saya if more Obelisk Force members come here. But maybe I could take one of the Obelisk Force's members' Duel Disk for Saya to use. But first I'll have to defeat these guys first''. Ash thought to himself with narrowed eyes at the Obelisk Force members. "Duel!''. Ash and the Obelisk Force Members called out as they drawled their cards from their decks.

 **Ash Life Points: 4000/ Number of Cards in hand: 5/ Obelisk Force Members Life Points: 4000 X 3/ Number of Cards in hand: 5 X 3.**

* * *

 **(Opening Song)**

 **Let's start! From a moment's glint of light**

 **Shows Yuya and Ash in a checkered background, then showing their respective pendants**

 **Let's find! Yes, the way I should go**

 **Shows Zuzu, Lulu, Celina and Rin also in a checkered background, then showing their respective bracelets**

 **Let's start! The real fun's just getting started**

 **Shows Gong also in a checkered background, then showing his headband respectively**

 **Ready go! Raise the curtains on reality**

 **Changes to Yuya, Zuzu, Gong, Ash, Lulu, Celina and Rin at an entrance, before it reveals itself to be the Arc League Championship beginning, along with showing the title.**

 **The anticipated yet uneasy future will launch this moment**

 **Yuya and Ash have their duel disks activated, with Tate, Ally, and Fredrick coming to Yuya happily, with Saya coming to Ash, then Mieru showed up to hug Yuya, along with Zuzu appearing angry with her fans, causing everyone to run away scared, with Lulu, Celina and Rin trying to stop Zuzu's rampage as well.**

 **Our firm desires are here, don't worry**

 **Yuya and Ash are running in a colourful background, with it showing rivals that are in the Arc League Championship, along with some friendly rivals**

 **Aiming for the day I yearned for, I'll fight**

 **Briefly shows YushoSakaki, then changes to Yuya and his Performapals, along with Stargazer Magician and Timegazer Magician appearing to grab Yuya.**

 **Radiant strength dwells in the cards**

 **The two magicians then brought Yuya up to the sky from the stadium towards a Pendulum portal in the sky of his Pendulum Summon.**

 **Up and down, over and over again**

 **Kit, Dipper, Julia, Shay, Sora, Riley, and Declan doing different poses as well**

 **Feel it! The beat bu-bu-bu-burn!**

 **Briefly shows a close up of Declan face to his glasses, showing a brief appearance of a Shadow person looking at a mysterious machine of cards being put in**

 **Transcend those limits I shook off once again, I'll be strong**

 **Yuya and Ash, along with Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon and Novaforce Stardust Dragon, prepare to attack, then shows Declan with his three Doom King Armageddon launching an attack, with Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon blocking the attack, with Yuto having his duel disk activated**

 **I don't ever want to give up**

 **Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon then counter attacks, the shows Yuya getting on Odd-Eyes, along with Ash getting on Stardust respectively**

 **Ride that accelerating gale and spread my arms in welcome**

 **Yugo on his Duel Runner doing tricks with Clear Wing Synchro Dragon behind him with his face up close, along with Yuri smiling evilly with a dark aura**

 **For my dreak that makes even tommorow a beautiful sight**

 **Yuya riding Odd-Eyes on a rainbow road with Ash riding on Stardust next to them, along with Odd-Eyes, Rune-Eyes, and Beast-Eyes, along with Stardust and Ash's four-dimension dragons appearing, blasting their respective attacks at the three Doom King Armageddon that exploded upon contact**

 **Pierce through those clouds and paint my dazzling dreams upon the azure sky**

 **Yuya riding on Odd-Eyes, Ash riding on Stardust flying above them on a cloud, until a missile appeared out of the cloud towards the sky, showing the sun, Along with Shay on Rise Falcon following the missile until the flew away to somewhere else**

 **Let's start! From the moment's glint of light**

 **Shows Yuya, his magicians, Odd-Eyes, and some Performapals in a duel, entertaining the crowd, with Ash dueling against him with his five main Dragons on the field.**

 **Let's find! Yes, the way I should go**

 **You Show students, Skips, Yoko, and Nico Smiley cheering on Yuya and Ash, changing to Yuya and Sylvio duelling**

 **Let's start! The real fun's just getting started**

 **Zuzu and Julia duelling next, along with Yuya and Ash coming down from the sky showing the sun**

 **Ready go! Raise the curtains on reality**

 **Finally shows Yuya, Ash, Zuzu, Lulu, Celina, Rin, Krystal, Skips, Ally, Tate, Fredrick, Saya, Gong, Sora, Yoko, Mieru, Sylvio, Kit, Dipper, and Julia standing on the Arc League Championship logo at the end.**

 **(Opening song end)**

* * *

An Explosion happened in the Volcano field, with the three Obelisk force members down on their backs, knocked out from losing their Duels from Ash, who had Stardust on his field. Ash wasn't using his Duel Taining skill because his main goal was to keep the people of Standard safe at the moment and keep his girls and daughter safe as well. Stardust disappeared from the field with the Duel over, with Saya watching a few feet away from her father, wanting to help him out.

As soon as three Obelisk Force were defeated, Ash raised his right hand to activate his ability to teleport one of the defeated Obelisk Force's Duel Disks to his right hand, just before the teleport system activated, with Ash quickly turning it off. "Saya, catch!" Ash shouted out to his daughter, throwing the duel disk to his daughter, who caught it in both of her hands, while jumping up. "Use that to defend yourself until I'm done with these guys!" Ash cried out to his daughter, as three more Obelisk Force appeared in front of him to duel him to engage in a duel. "This time, you're coming with us to the Professor!" One Obelisk Force declared, wanting to complete their mission, activating their duel disks. "Not a chance!" Ash replied to the Obelisk force member, glaring at them and activating his duel disk. **"Duel!''.** Ash and the three Obelisk Force Members called out as they drawled five cards from their decks, ready to Duel.

Saya is watching her father duel with her new Duel Disk being held in her arms against her chest, until she heard evil chuckling behind her. Saya turned around to see three Obelisk Force, grinning evilly upon seeing Saya. "Well now, what do we have here?" Obelisk Force 1 with the red gem said with a smirk on his face. "Looks like the little girl we were ordered to capture." Obelisk Force 2 with the green gem said to his comrade with a smirk as they walked towards Saya. "Now be a good little girl and come with us." Obelisk Force 3 with the yellow gem said as they were in reaching distance from Saya. "No!" Saya shouted out with her eyes closed, putting the borrowed duel disk on her left arm, activating it. This action surprised the Obelisk Force facing her right now with wide eyes.

"What the?! How does she have one of our duel disks?!" Obelisk Force 2 asked in shock at seeing Saya have a Duel Academy Duel Disk. "Doesn't matter, if it's a duel she wants, it's a duel she'll get!" Obelisk Force 1 said to his comrade with a smirk on his face, activating his duel disk with narrowed eyes. "Yeah, once we defeat her, we'll take her to the Professor!" Obelisk Force 3 agreed with his comrade, activating his duel disk, along with Obelisk Force 2 joining the duel as well. Ash turned his head to look over his shoulder and saw his daughter about to Duel three members of Duel Academy, making Ash narrow his eyes at seeing this. "Saya. Be careful''. Ash thought to himself in concern for his daughter. **"Duel!''.** Saya and the three Obelisk Force Members called out as their decks shuffled, before they drawled five cards from the top of their decks.

 **Saya Life Points: 4000/ Number of cards in hand: 5/ Obelisk Force Life Points: 4000/ Number of cards in hand: 5.**

Saya looked at the cards in her hand, while holding them in her left hand. "Alright! This is it. My first real Duel and I can't mess this up. This is my chance to show I can fight and help bring this war to an end''. Saya thought to herself with determined eyes, looking at her three opponents. "I'll go first!''. The Obelisk Force member with the red gem said as he took a card from his hand and set it on his Duel Blade. "I'll summon Ancient Gear Hunting Hound!''. The Obelisk Force Member called out as Hunting Hound appeared on his field, growling at Saya, who looked at the hound with a cute look, getting the Hunting hound to sweet drop.

 **Ancient Gear Hunting Hound ATK Points: 1000.**

"I'll end my turn here, so enjoy the little time you have in this Duel, little girl''. The Obelisk Force Member said with a smirk on his face as he ended his turn.

 **Obelisk Force Member Life Points: 4000/ Number of Cards in hand: 5.**

"I draw!''. The Obelisk Force member called out as he drawled his card from his deck and added it to his hand. "I summon Ancient Gear Hunting Hound!''. The Obelisk Force Member with the Green Gem called out as he placed a card on his Duel Blade, with a second Hunting Hound appearing on his field.

 **Ancient Gear Hunting Hound ATK Points: 1000.**

"Now attack her directly!''. The Obelisk Force Member with the green gem called out as he pointed at Saya, making Saya widen her eyes as Hunting Hound started charging at Saya, who looked at the Hunting Hound with cute eyes, making the Hunting Hound sweet drop and only lightly tackle Saya in the stomach, making Saya giggle.

 **Saya Life Points: 4000 – 1000 = 3000.**

"I'll end my turn here''. The Obelisk Force Member called out as he ended his turn, getting arrogant and thinking he'll win easily. Saya looked confused at why the Obelisk Force member did not set a face down card.

 **Obelisk Force Member Life Points: 4000/ Number of Cards in hand: 5.**

"I draw!''. The Obelisk Force Member with the orange gem called out as he drawled his card from his hand, before he added it to his hand. "I'll summon Ancient Gear Hunting Hound!''. The Obelisk Force Member with the Orange gem called out as he placed the card on his Duel Blade with a third Hunting Hound appearing on his field.

 **Ancient Gear Hunting Hound ATK Points: 1000.**

"Now attack her directly!''. The third Obelisk Force Member called out as he pointed at Saya, with Hunting Hound charging at Saya, before it jumped on Saya, sending her to the ground, but surprisingly licked Saya on the face, making Saya laugh at Hunting Hound licking her, before Hunting Hound jumping off Saya.

 **Saya Life Points: 3000 – 1000 = 2000.**

"I'll end my turn! Make you move little girl, because next turn you'll be taken down''. The Obelisk Force Member called out as they all smirked at Saya, thinking she won't be a threat and she'll lose next turn, with Saya looking at them with a determined look in her eyes.

 **Saya Life Points: 2000/ Number of cards in hand: 5.**

"I draw!''. Saya called out as she drawled her card from her deck in her right hand's index and middle finger, before she looked at what she drawled, along with the other cards in her hand. "Wait…I think I can use a combo to finish these free manias off in one turn''. Saya thought to herself as she saw the cards she needs to win on her first turn. **"Quiet the Strategy you have''.** Saya heard Yobel's voice from behind her, getting Saya to look over her shoulder to see the demon woman behind her with her arms crossed, and a smile on her face. **"Show those Obelisk Force just who it is they're messing with''.** Yobel said to her new Duelist with a smile, getting Saya to smile and nod at Yobel, before Saya looked back at the Obelisk Force members.

"I'll start by activating the spell, Pot of Greed!''. Saya called out as she slotted a card into her Duel Disk with the Green pot appearing on her field. "This spell lets little cute me draw two new cards!''. Saya called out as she explained her spell's effect, before she drawled two next cards from her deck and looked at them and smiled, while the pot was destroyed. "I summon Ancient Gear Knight!''. Saya called out as she placed a card on her Duel Blade, with a Knight like machine monster appearing on her field.

 **Ancient Gear Knight ATK Points: 1800.**

"Now I activate the Spell, Ancient Gear Explosion!''. Saya called out as she slotted another card into her Duel Disk, with a gear like Item appearing on her field. "By releasing one Ancient Gear monster on my field, you three take damage equal to half of the tribute monster's ATK Points!''. Saya called out as she explained the effect of her spell card, before she looked at Ancient Gear Knight. "Sorry, and bye bye mister Knight''. Saya said to her monster with a cute look, getting Gear Knight to nod to her, before the gear Item exploded with Gear Knight being destroyed and the explosion sending shockwaves that pushed the Obelisk Force Members back a little.

 **Obelisk Force Members Life Points: 4000 – 900 = 3100.**

"Now I'll activate the spell card, **Ultimate Ancient Gear Fusion**!''. Saya called out as she slotted the Fusion spell card into her Duel Disk, with the spell appearing on her field, making the Obelisk Force Members widen their eyes.

 **(Ultimate Ancient Gear Fusion/ Type: Spell/ Effect: You can use Monsters in your Extra Deck as Fusion Materials for a Fusion summon for an 'Ancient Gear' monster, along with using monsters in your hand as well.)**

"With this spell card, I'm allowed to fusion summon using monsters in my hand and Extra Deck as materials for an Ancient Gear Monster! I'll use Ancient Gear Hunting Hound in my hand, Double Ancient Gear Hunting Hound, Triple Ancient Gear Hunting Hound and Ultimate Ancient Gear Hunting Hound!''. Saya called out as she explained the effect of her spell, while raising her right hand into the air as the team of Hunting Hounds appeared on her field, before they started to merge. **"You know what they say! What comes around goes around! This is the perfect example because now your gonna have a bad taste of your own Medicine! I Fusion summon! Level 10! Chaos Ancient Gear Giant!''.** Saya called out as a Giant Machine came forth from a portal, standing behind Saya, with its feet in the Lava, glaring at the Obelisk Force Members.

 **Chaos Ancient Gear Giant ATK Points: 4500.**

The Three Obelisk Force Members that were facing Saya took steps back in fear at seeing the little girl summon the most powerful Ancient Gear monster in existence. "Chaos Giant! Take mister Blue number 1 out!''. Saya called out with a smile on her face, which Chaos Giant obeyed as he punched a Hunting Hound, destroying it and sending the Obelisk Force Member with the Red Gem to the ground, knocked out. **(1000 – 4500 = 3500)**

 **Obelisk Force Member Life Points: 3100 – 3500 = 0000.**

Saya smiled with her eyes closed at the frighten Obelisk Force Members, who were shaking in fear. "Chaos Giant can attack all your Monsters, so mister Blue 2, bye bye!''. Saya called out to the second Obelisk Force Member with a smile, with Chaos Giant punching the second Hunting Hound, destroying it and sending the Obelisk Force Member with the Green Gem on his back, out cold. **(1000 – 4500 = 3500)**

 **Obelisk Force Life Points: 3100 – 3500 = 0000.**

"Chaos Giant! Finish him and his doggie off for good!" Saya shouted out as she pointed at the last Obelisk Force member and his Hunting Hound, who were shivering in fear as Chaos Giant glared down upon them. Chaos Giant then sent a fist at them, crashing down as Hunting Hound exploded, sending the last Obelisk Force flying and screaming to the ground, unconscious.

 **Obelisk Force Life Points: 3100 – 3500 = 0000.**

Saya looked shocked for a bit as Chaos Giant disappeared and her Duel Disk diactivated, before Saya smiled happily. "I did it! I did it! I won my first real duel!" Saya cheered at her victory against the Obelisk Force, jumping up and down in excitement. Meanwhile, Ash and the Obelisk Force watch Saya win her duel, with Ash smiling happily at his daughter. "That's my little girl." Ash complimented with a smile, proud that his daughter won the duel. The Obelisk Force are in a state of shock about what they saw just now. "Impossible!" Obelisk Force 1 with the red gem shouted in disbelief at what he just witnessed. "Did we just see a 5 year-old-girl take down our comrades like nothing?!" Obelisk Force 2 with the green gem exclaimed, not believing what really happened. "We did, and now I'm afraid to face her!" Obelisk Force 3 with the yellow gem cried, being very afraid at what Saya can do now.

In the Control Room that was watching the Duels happen, Declan, Riley, and Henrietta watched Saya's duel, and they were impress with her skills as a duelist. "Interesting." Declan muttered to himself with a smile, fascinate about Saya dueling and winning. "She is truly impressive." Henrietta said with an impressed look, also impressed with what Saya can do for the first time. Riley is smiling a bit, happy to see Saya okay and not hurt or worse, while holding her new trophy in her arms.

Back in the Volcano field, Saya was still jumping up and down in victory, while Ash was still looking at his little girl with a proud look, before he looked back at the three Obelisk Force Members with a glare. They didn't do so good and only got Ash down to 3000 Life Points. They have no monsters on the field, down to 1000 Life Points and nothing in their hands, while Ash has Renegade Dragon, Stardust Wyvern and Silver Pendulum Dragon. "Have fun you three''. Ash said to his Dragons with his arms crossed as his three Dragons and head butted the three Obelisk Force Members, sending them to the ground and next to another Knocked out Obelisk Force Member.

 **Obelisk Force Members Life Points 1000 – 2000 – 2500 – 2500 = 0000.**

The Knocked out Obelisk Force Members' Duel Disks activated, sending all of them back to Duel Academy, leaving Ash and Saya alone. "Saya!''. Ash called out as he ran to his daughter with his Duel Disk deactivated, picked up Saya and holding her up in the air. "I'm so proud of you, you won your first Duel''. Ash said to Saya with a bright smile on his face, making Saya happy as she hugged Ash with Ash returning the hug to his little girl. "Thanks, Daddy. I had so much fun''. Saya called out happily as she continued to hug her father. Ash then looked at Saya with a bright smile. "Let's go find your mothers and tell them what happened''. Ash said to Saya with a smile, which Saya nodded happily, before Ash started walking to find Lulu, Celina or Rin.

* * *

 **(1 hour later)**

Ash and Saya have been looking for the Girls all over the four Areas and have not found them yet, even not finding Obelisk Force Members and were now just returning to the Volcano Area, tired from all the pointless searching and not finding anyone. Saya was riding on Ash's shoulders, who was walking around the Volcano field, searching for everyone. "Man, where is everyone''. Ask said as he took a sigh at how everyone was missing, while wishing the girls were safe. "Everyone is fine, daddy. Mommy made a promise to be careful''. Saya said to her father with a cute look, getting Ash to chuckle with a smile.

Soon Ash and Saya spotted Rin and Lulu hiding behind some rocks, getting Ash and Saya curious as they walked behind the girls, with Ash putting his left hand on Lulu's right should and his right hand on Rin's shoulder, getting the girls to widen their eyes as they turned around, but relaxed when they saw Ash and Saya. "Oh, it just you two. We thought it was Obelisk Force''. Lulu said in relief at seeing it was just Ash and Saya, with Rin picking Saya up from Ash's shoulders and gave her a hug. "I was so worried about you''. Rin said to Saya as she hugged her daughter happily, tears in her eyes to see Saya safe, making Saya laugh. "I'm okay. I won my duel against Obelisk Force''. Saya said to her mother with her eyes closed, getting Rin to open her eyes at hearing that, before both Rin and Lulu looked at Ash, who smiled at them. "You should have seen, Saya. She beat three Obelisk Force Members just by herself and on her first turn''. Ash said to the two girls as he started explaining what happened, getting Lulu and Rin to widen their eyes at what they heard.

"I'm so proud of you''. Lulu said to her daughter with a bright smile as she took Lulu from Rin's hands and hugged Saya happily, who hugged her mother back happily as well. "And you even got a Duel Academy Duel Disk and deck''. Rin said happily as she brought the Duel Academy off Saya's hand and looked over it, before she looked through the deck. "Anyway, why are you guys hiding''. Ash asked the girls on why they're hiding, getting Lulu and Rin to look at each other sadly, before Rin pointed over the rock, getting Ash to look, before he widen his eyes.

There was Gong, Sylvio, Moon Shadow, Celina and Shay dueling against three Obelisk Force Members, who had two Triple Ancient Gear Hunting Hounds and one Ultimate Ancient Gear Hunting hound, while Celina had blue cat, Gong had two pendulum monsters, Sylvio had one and Shay had nothing on his field. Ash looked down on the ground, before his eyes widen at seeing two cards with pictures of two members of the championship. Ash remembered one of them as Yuya's friends, but didn't know the other. "Obelisk Force…they'll pay for this!''. Ash thought to himself in rage at seeing more people get carded. Ash, Lulu, Rin and Saya watched as Shay Pendulum summoned using Underworld monsters to bring out three Raidraptor - Wild Vulture and used them all to XYZ summon Revolution Falcon, using his effect to win the Duel.

"Great job, Shay''. Ash said to his comrade as he, Lulu, Rin and Saya came out of hiding, getting everyone to turn to see Ash and the girls. Celina quickly went over to Saya and began to check her daughter if she was injured. "Satoshi. You were watching''. Shay said to his old friend as he held his wound, getting Lulu to help her brother out. "Yeah. Also, Gona. Where's Yuya and Krystal''. Ash said to his big friend, getting Gong's attention. "Yuya's off Dueling Sora and Krystal fainted from all this stuff happening''. Gong said to Ash as he pointed at the knocked out Krystal that was leaning on a wall. "Grab her and we'll go find Yuya''. Ash said to his friend, getting a nod from Gong as he put Krystal on his back, with Ash picking up the two cards that held the two trapped Duelists.

Soon everyone moved out and began to search for Yuya, just in time to see him and Sora make their last move with their ace monsters, before the Action field disappeared. Yuya and Sora were on ground, while everyone else was on a walk bride, with Dennis appearing from nowhere, with the girl obsessed with Yuya on his back. Ash was looking at the two cards, ignoring the whole conversation everyone was having, thinking about the two Duelists' families that will be heartbroken at seeing this. Then Ash thought about his family in the Synchro Dimension, thinking how heartbroken they were at his disappearance, making Ash make a decision.

Right when Yuya is about to duel Declan Akaba, something unexpected happens. "I'm going home." A voice said from behind the group, causing everyone to look at the source, which is Ash looking sad. "Huh?" Everyone asked, confused at what Ash means and concerned for him. "What do you mean?" Lulu asked her boyfriend, not liking the look Ash is having at the moment. "I mean I'm going home to see my real family." Ash answered his girlfriend, getting everyone more confused, with Rin now understanding and looking solemn as well about what he said. "Real family?" Shay asked in confusion, looking concern about where this is going. "What's that supposed to mean?" Sylvio asked Ash, confused at what Ash means.

"I mean I want to go back home to my family in the Synchro Dimension!" Ash cried out, tears coming down his face as everyone were stunned about what Ash is saying, except Declan and Rin. "What?" Everyone said, stunned and shocked about Ash declaring this claim. "Allow me to explain." Rin said out to the group, causing everyone, except Ash, to look at her for an explanation, wanting to know what Ash means by his family in the Synchro Dimesnion.

"You see, Ash was born as Satoshi Fudo, son of Yusei and Akiza Fudo, along with being the older brother of his sister Rose, and two adoptive siblings Leo and Luna." Rin explained to the group, shocking everyone about Ash having family in the Synchro Dimension. "I know this because I grew up with him in New Domino City, until he got separated from his family 10 years ago." Rin finished her explanation, shocking everyone even more. The most shocked were Shay and Lulu, now knowing how Satoshi met them in Heartland and growing up with them, and then feet sad about Ash being away from his family for so long. "Is this true?" Lulu asked Ash if what Rin said was true, thinking that Ash was happy with his adopted family back in heartland.

Ash nodded his head to confirm where he came from. "It's true. I was originally born in the Synchro Dimension, living with my family, until something terrible happened that got me separated from them. I soon found myself in Heartland of the Xyz Dimension, where I grew up for the rest of my life. Don't forget that I was also there around the time Duel Academy Invaded Heartland, seeing families getting separated from one another." Ash explained to the group, getting more stunned expressions. "After being away from my family for so long, I just want to go back to them and feel their warm arms again. I also don't want to see people being separated from their own families as well." Ash said to the group, tears still coming down from his face. Everyone is left speechless at these claims, along with some looking down in sadness about Ash losing so much in his life.

"So as this moment now, I just really want to go back home and see them!" Ash declared as he really wanted to return home, with some of them now knowing Ash has made up his mind. "Very well, you are allowed to go back home." Declan said, knowing there is no stopping Ash from his decision. Ash nodded in understanding, but not before he said his tearful good-byes to everyone, and then prepared to go home to see his family in the Synchro Dimension.

Ash then teleported out of the area and reappeared back in his house he has been living in the Standard Dimension. Ash then went up to his room and started packing all his stuff. Ash was packing his clothes, his equipment, his unfinished Roller blades and plans for more stuff for Dueling. **"So, your finally returning home, after so long''.** Ash heard Stardust's voice, getting Ash to turn around to see Stardust in spirit form, looking at Ash. "Yeah. I'm…I…just really want to go home now, wanting to see my family again now''. Ash said to his ace monster as he put everything of his in a bag, before the bag was consumed by crimsons flames and disappeared.

Stardust nodded to what Ash said. **"I understand. I wish you happiness at see them all again''.** Stardust said to his partner, understanding what Ash wants, getting Ash to look at him in thanks, before Stardust disappeared. Ash then went to the living room and turned the TV on, wanting to see how everyone will do before he leaves. Ash watched as the Lancers returned to the Stadium and how the truth was revealed. Riley's mother then told the people of Standard that if anyone wished to become a Lancer, they have to enter LDS and train hard. Soon Ash turned the TV off and went outside, looking at the sky that recently orange. Ash closed his eyes as he waited for the perfect time, not wanting to be cached by Security when he goes back to his home. Soon night came and Ash opened his eyes as Crimson fire surrounded him, before he disappeared, leaving the Standard World.

* * *

 **(In Synchro)**

In the Synchro Dimension, a flash of crimson flash happened before the flash died down to reveal Ash, who looked around in wonder. "Well, at least I'm finally back home again." Ash said in relief, showing he was in the park Zuzu and Yugo were in earlier, only at night. Ash then raised his right arm out, with crimson energy appearing, summoning his Duel Runner. Once that was done, Ash put on his helmet, got on and started his Duel Runner. "Now that I'm here, let's see how my family is doing." Ash said to himself as his Duel Runner went forward as he drove to his birth home. Soon, Ash has arrived at the highway, looking at all the lights and buildings in the sky. It looked like a true beautiful place in the tops area of the city, but it was not a paradise to Ash, it was just an illusion for the tops and a hell for the Commons to look at, making Ash grant his teeth in anger.

'Even though it may look beautiful here, it's nothing more than a fantasy to those that live under this city.' Ash thought as he looked down to see homes below New Domino City, where all the Commons lives, while the Tops live the fancy life, making Ash feel sadness for the commons. 'One day, the dream me and Rose wanted of Tops and Commons living together will come true!' Ash thought to himself, determine to fulfill the promise of the dream he and his younger sister made when they were younger. Suddenly, a blaring sound was heard, getting Ash to turn to see a very annoying sight: Sector Security Duel Chaser. "This is Sector Secuirty! You're under arrest for illegal trespassing in an unauthorized duel lane!" The Duel Chaser announced to Ash, who frowned in annoyance. "Just great! The first welcome I get is being chased!" Ash growled as he revved up his runner as he tries to outrunning Sector Security.

"So it's gonna be like that, punk?" The Duel Chaser said as he also revved up his runner to give chase. The chase lasted for a while, until the Duel Chaser finally caught up to Ash. "Nowhere to run now! Activate Speed World!" The Duel Chaser called out as he activated the Speed World Field Spell. "Auto Pilot Engage!" Ash's Duel Runner said as it went on Auto Pilot, with the Duel Disk activating. "Great! Now I can't leave until I beat this guy in a duel!" Ash sighed in annoyance, meaning he will be stuck here until one walks away, or he gets captured by more Sector Secuirty officers. **"Duel!''.** Ash and the Duel Chaser called out as they drawled five cards from their decks and placed them in the card holder.

 **Ash Life Points: 4000/ Number of cards in hand: 5.**

 **Duel Chaser: 5/ Number of cards in hand: 5.**

Then the Field changed as more high ways appeared, getting the two Duelists Duel Runners to go through the new ones, with the helicopter flying close by, broadcasting the Duel to Tops and Commons alike, but Ash didn't care. His only care was to end this fast and go home. "I'll go first and I'll start by summoning Jutte Lord!''. The Duel Chaser called out as he used his right hand to pick a card from the Card Holder and placed it on his Duel Blade, with Jutte Lord appearing on his field.

 **Jutte Lord ATK Points: 1600.**

"I play Jutte Lord's effect! When his summoned, I can summon a Jutte monster from my hand and I chose Jutte Fighter!''. The Duel Chaser called out as he picked another card and set it on his Duel Blade, with a Jutte Fighter appearing on his field.

 **Jutte Lord ATK Points: 700.**

" **Now Jutte Lord tunes with Jutte Lord! I Synchro summon Goyo Predator!''.** The Duel Chaser called out as he cut to the chase with his two monsters tuning to synchro summon Goyo Predator.

 **Goyo Predator ATK Points: 2400.**

"I'll end my turn here. Make your move, common scum!''. The Duel Chaser called out at Ash, making Ash narrow his eyes at the Duel Chaser.

 **Ash Life Points: 4000/ Number of cards: 5.**

"I draw!''. Ash called out as he drawled his card from his deck, before it put it in his card holder, while driving in front of the Duel Chaser. "I'll star by summoning White Dragon – Skylight and use his effect to summon White Dragon Zenith!''. Ash called out as he placed Skylight's card on his Duel Blade, before he placed Zenith's card on the Duel Blade, with his two Dragons appearing by his side, flying in the sky as they flew by their master.

 **White Dragon – Skylight ATK Points: 1400.**

 **White Dragon – Zenith ATK Points: 1600.**

"Now Skylight gives Zenith a Tune Up!''. Ash called out as he held his right hand out as Skylight turned into three Green Rings that went around Zenith, who turned orange with the green rings scanning him. **"I Synchro Summon! Level 7! White Dragon – Green Synchro Dragon!''.** Ash called out as his Extra Deck opened and a card slotted out, which Ash grabbed and placed on his Duel Blade, with Zenith turning into four lights, before a beam appeared, absorbing the rings and lights, before Green Synchro came out, roaring.

 **White Dragon – Green Synchro Dragon ATK Points: 2500.**

"Now I'll play Double summon and use its power to summon the Tuner Monster, White Dragon – Sonic!''. Ash called out as he slotted the spell into his Duel Disk, with the spell appearing, before Sonic came out of the spell, letting out a little roar.

 **White Dragon – Sonic ATK Points: 0000.**

"Now Sonic gives Green Synchro a tune up!''. Ash called out as Sonic turned into a green ring that went into the air. **"Dragon with the colors as Light and Green as an Emerald! Come forth to show the radiance light of your new Wings!''.** Ash chanted as Green Synchro Dragon turned orange, becoming 7 lights, before a bright beam appeared that absorbed the Lights and Synchro Ring and slammed into the ground behind Ash, while Ash's Extra deck opened to show a Shining Card, which Ash grabbed with his Right Hand's Index and middle fingers. " **Descend! Level 8! White Dragon – Green Emerald Synchro Dragon!''.** Ash shouted out as he slammed the card onto his Duel Blade, with Green Emerald Synchro Dragon coming out of the light, roaring as he appeared.

 **White Dragon – Green Emerald Synchro Dragon ATK Points: 3000.**

"Now I activate Green Emerald Synchro Dragon's effect! I can target your Goyo and take his ATK Points''. Ash called out as he explained Green Emerald's effect, making the Duel Chaser widen his eyes. " **Radiant Shining Power Drain!''.** Ash shouted out as Green Emerald Dragon's Wings shined, before they shoot out Shining energy upon the Goyo monster, forcing him to his Knees, while a green aura left Goyo predator and into Green Emerald, while Green Sparkles rained down on Ash.

 **Goyo Predator ATK Points: 2400 – 2400 = 0000.**

 **Ash Life Points: 4000 + 2400 = 6400.**

 **White Dragon – Green Emerald Synchro Dragon ATK Points: 3000 + 2400 = 5400.**

"Now Green Emerald, end this! **"Radiant Shining Shred!''.** Ash shouted out as he shifted his Duel Runner Sideways and holding his right hand out at the Duel Chaser, as Green Emerald and pure White lighting surrounded Green Emerald Dragon and his Wings shined, before Green Emerald Synchro Dragon charged at Goyo Predator, piercing past him and made the Goyo Monster exploded in a white explosion, making the Duel Chaser hold onto his Runner for dear Life. **(0000 – 5400 = 5400)**

 **Duel Chaser Life Points: 4000 – 5400 = 0000.**

Duel Chaser's Duel Runner shut down as the Duel Runner went slowly to stop with smoke coming out with the Duel Disks deactivating, Emerald Dragon disappearing, while Ash didn't stop to check on his opponent. "Mum. Dad. Leo. Luna. Rose. I'm coming home''. Ash thought to himself as he shifted the handlebar and kick start, making the Duel Runner go faster as Ash left the high way.

* * *

 **(Sometime later with the Fudo Family)**

At the Fudo House in the commons area, the Fudo Family is outside a garden, looking at a red flower that was a gift from Satoshi to Akiza, his mother. This flower is for Akiza from her eldest son, Satoshi Fudo, which he picked just for her for her birthday. The place was also rainy, with the rain falling on the family, but they didn't care. The family gathered at this particular garden to look at the flower for one reason. That reason is about Satoshi, who had gone missing years ago, and has never been found sense. Akiza was kneeling down and wearing her hospital clothes, missing her first child very much. "Come on Akiza, we should get you out of the rain." Yusei told his wife, even though he also misses his son as well, wearing his lab clothes. Even Rose, Leo, and Luna miss their older brother a lot, standing behind their parents, even though Luna already knows the truth about her brother being alive.

"Just a second." Akiza replied to her husband, still staring at the flower, with this being the last gift from her missing son, missing Satoshi more than anything else. Unknown to the Fudo family, Ash Ketchum, also known as Satoshi Fudo has arrived on his Duel Runner at his old house in front of it. Ash parked his Duel Runner, before he turned off his Duel Runner, looking around until he spotted his family at the garden. Ash then took off his helmet, placed it on his runner, and run towards his family. "Everyone!" Ash shouted out to his family, getting the attention of the family, along with them recognizing the voice in shock. Are they hearing things? Or has Satoshi, the family member they lost has finally come home? "Mom, Dad, it's me. Hey Rose, Leo, Luna." Ash shouted again, with all of them having their eyes widen further in shock.

Ash was still running towards them, having tears in his eyes upon seeing his family. They all turned around, and gasp in shock on who they saw just now. They all saw Ash, also known as Satoshi, in front of them, along with Ash stopping near them. Ash smiled at his family; still have tears in his eyes, while the Fudo family is in deep shock about seeing Satoshi alive, except Luna, who is just smiling that her big brother is home at last. Ash breathed deeply, before he ran towards them again, heading for Akiza. "Is this real?" Akiza asked herself, tears coming down her face. Even Yusei, Rose, Leo, and Luna were crying, getting very emotional about Satoshi, who is still running towards them.

"Brother..." Rose, Leo, and Luna cried at the same time as tears went down their faces. "Satoshi..." Akiza cried out, still have tears coming down, until Ash wrapped his arms around his mother, giving her a big hug in relief, meaning this is no dream. "I'm home, mum''. Ash said to his mother with a smile, happy to finally be home again, with Akiza returning the hug, both of them crying to each other, glad to be in each other's arms again. Yusei, Rose, Leo, and Luna watch this reunion happen, until they also join in on the hug, making it a group, feeling complete once again. After a long time, the Fudo family is reunited again after so many years. "Welcome home''. Akiza said to her son with a happy smile, finally having her wish of her son returning come true at last.

 **(Ending Song)**

 **Shows Yuya riding on Odd-Eyes on a road to the city, with Ash riding on Novaforce Stardust Dragon flying besides them**

 **As long as those smiles are there**

 **Then shows the night sky background for Yuya and Ash, showing Zuzu, Lulu, Rin, Gong, Skips, Saya, Sora, Ally, Fredrick, Yoko, Yusho, and Nico Smiley**

 **Wanna keep on shinin'!**

 **Soon is just Yuya, Odd-Eyes, Ash, and Stardust still going down the road**

 **I'll stake it all on my ultimate pride**

 **Briefly shows Julia, Kit, and Dipper, duel disks activated**

 **Wanna be perfect**

 **Shows Declan and Slyvio, along with Shay appearing behind Declan**

 **No matter when, we'll believe**

 **Shows Declan, touching his glasses, and Shay up close to the face**

 **In our tommorow**

 **Shay then narrowed his eyes from the side of his face**

 **Now, on wings of courage, just fly away!**

 **Zuzu is looking at her bracelet for a while with dark clouds, until a shadow of Yuya passed by her, then a shadow of Yuto in a ruin Heartland is shown, before showing both Yuya and Yuto before they merge together that shattered, with Zuzu turning around with tears coming out of her face.**

 **We are the future fighters!**

 **Shay and some of his Raidraptor monsters are briefly seen**

 **This duel of the soul (Slice through the darkness, cards of miracles!)**

 **Still shows Shay and Rise Falcon for a bit, until it shows Sora and his Frightfur Bear as well**

 **Clash heads in the battle that transcends space and time (The real fun's just getting started!)**

 **Still shows Sora and Frightfur Bear before it changes to Yuua and Sylvio dueling each other, with a monster behind Sylvio**

 **For our dreams to gather within our hands**

 **Changes back to Yuya and Ash riding on their monsters on the road, with the light slowly beginning to shine on them**

 **Let's go, towards the ultimate future**

 **Skips, Yoko, Zuzu, Lulu, Rin, Gong, Tate, Ally, Frederick, and Saya being happy to see the two boys with the light shining behind them, with Yuya and Ash smiling back as well at the group**

 **Never give up! Never give up!**

 **Shows Yuya and Ash with Odd-Eyes and Novaforce Stardust Dragon, then the evolved forms of Odd-Eyes, and the Four Dimension White Dragon monsters each**

 **Never give up! Never give up!**

 **Then shows both monster groups of Yuya and Ash, with Yuya and Ash in front, with everyone looking up in the sky, revealing two pillars of blue light, along with Yuya's and Ash's pendents swinging between the two blue pillars.**

* * *

 **And finally done. Man this was hard, but the chapter where Ash is home is here now. Have a nice day, because I'm gonna have a day off.**

 **Till next time, Let's Rev it up and Into the Vrains.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Sup ya bunch of Yu-gi-oh fans, how've ya been. Damn this chapter took a long time. Anyway, I've decided to change a few things, like have Ash lose a few duels now in this story. For an example, when Ash meet Yusho, Yusho defeated him in a duel. Also I'm planning to do duels that Ash won't be a part of, like a Duel of Lulu facing Ash's sister Rose.**

 **Now for some questions answered.**

 **zoro571: Thanks for your words.**

 **Stardustdragon123: I've already sent a massage about you're review.**

 **That is all for now, considering that most of the reviews are from Guest. Now enjoy the chapter and please don't be disappointed.**

* * *

 **Chapter 20: True enemy, mission in Synchro.**

Ash woke up from his sleep on the couch from the sun's shine shining on his face, making him growl, before he started staring at the familiar ceiling of his childhood home. Ash then noticed his family cuddle next to him, also sleeping as well with everyone having not changed yet. Ash smiled at seeing and being with his family again after so long, but then turned sad, knowing he will have to leave them again for the Lancers to arrive into the Synchro Dimension. "Stardust''. Ash whispered his ace's name, with Stardust appearing in spirit form. **"My Lord''.** Stardust said to Ash with his claws crossed, having been with Nightingale to look after their egg which is soon to hatch.

"Have you…seen the other Signer Dragons yet''. Ash asked his partner if he has seen his old friends yet, making Stardust shook his head at his lord's questions. "Not yet. I knew we would leave soon so I've ordered the White Dragons to hide in our old home in this dimension''. Stardust said to his lord with his claws still crossed, having been hiding from his old friends during his time in this dimension so they won't try to keep him here. Ash nodded to his partner as he understood why he decided to hide. "You may go back now''. Ash said to his partner, getting Stardust to bow to Ash, before he disappeared, leaving Ash alone in the room with his family.

Soon, Rose woke up first from her sleep, yawning and stretching her arms. "Morning." Rose greeted to her brother with a smile, before she went to give him a big hug, started to wake up. "Morning Rose." Ash greeted back to his sister with a smile as he hugged Rose back, followed be the rest the family waking up as well. Akiza and Luna also gave Ash morning hugs, still crying tears that Ash was finally home with them, which Ash returned to them, happy to be home as well, with the rest of the family watching them with smiles.

Soon the Fudo family was having breakfast at the table with everyone eating happily, with Leo changing the channel for anything interesting on TV. Suddenly, Leo spotted something on the TV News, making him stop and widen his eyes as his chair fell from his shooting up from seating down to standing up.

"Bro, you're on the news!" Leo shouted out excitedly to his family, getting the family to look to see Ash's Duel against the Sector Security Chaser on screen. The family was impressed with Ash's skills on the Turbo Duel as they saw Ash win on his first turn and completely destroy the Duel Chaser with ease, with Ash chuckling sheepishly at them finding out about what he did last night.

The press on the news was having a hard time talking about and identifying Ash on the Turbo Duel as well. They were saying that they have been searching for Ash last night and this morning in the tops and commons area, wanting to learn more about him and see if he was a friend or foe to the tops. Ash did narrow his eyes when he heard them speaking about taking his deck and Duel Runner for research, but Ash was never gonna let that happen. Ever!

"Looks like you got into trouble again." Rose stated to her brother with a smile as she held her face with her hands and elbows on the table. "Trouble found me." Ash corrected his sister as he crossed his arms and gave Rose a small glare. "Still, it's impressive that you duel so well on a Duel Runner." Yusei said to his son with a smile, getting a smile back from Ash, with Yusei knowing his son must get his skills from him.

"I'm still worried about you getting caught." Akiza said in worry, having been heartbroken from losing her son the first time, not wanting to lose him again after he just came back home. "Mom, don't worry. I'm not going anywhere soon." Ash replied to his mother in comfort with a smile, getting her to calm down a bit, having never liking to make his mother worry about him.

"Anyway, I gotta go somewhere for a bit today." Ash stated to his family as he stood up from his chair, getting a sad look from the family. Akiza, on the other hand, had a distress look on her face. "You can't! I just got you back and I don't want to lose you again, my precious Satoshi." Akiza said in extreme worry as she got up from her chair and gave Ash a look of worry. She just got her son back, and she won't let him disappear again to leave her with a broken heart.

Ash looked at his mum in worry, not wanting to leave again so soon after he finally came home after 9 years, but he knows that he has to get the Lancers ready for their trip here to the Synchro Dimension. Ash then walked towards his mother, before he grasped her hands with his own and looked at his mother in the eye. "Mom, don't worry. It will only be for a little bit. Besides, I'll come back, with friends." Ash stated to his mother with a worried tone, trying to help his mother calm down, who had some tears in her eyes.

"Alright, but I want you to stay safe and come back to us." Akiza said reluctantly to her son, even though she doesn't want to let her son go. Ash nodded back to his Mother as he gave her a hug, which she returned with her own hug, before Ash let go and turned to look at the rest of the family, who also understand and gave Ash a nod of understanding. Soon, Ash started to glow crimson around his body, teleporting away from the house to get his friends in the Standard Dimension.

 **(Opening Song)**

 **Let's start! From a moment's glint of light**

 **Shows Yuya and Ash in a checkered background, then showing their respective pendants**

 **Let's find! Yes, the way I should go**

 **Shows Zuzu, Lulu, Celina and Rin also in a checkered background, then showing their respective bracelets**

 **Let's start! The real fun's just getting started**

 **Shows Gong also in a checkered background, then showing his headband respectively**

 **Ready go! Raise the curtains on reality**

 **Changes to Yuya, Zuzu, Gong, Ash, Lulu, Celina and Rin at an entrance, before it reveals itself to be the Arc League Championship beginning, along with showing the title.**

 **The anticipated yet uneasy future will launch this moment**

 **Yuya and Ash have their duel disks activated, with Tate, Ally, and Fredrick coming to Yuya happily, with Saya coming to Ash, then Mieru showed up to hug Yuya, along with Zuzu appearing angry with her fans, causing everyone to run away scared, with Lulu, Celina and Rin trying to stop Zuzu's rampage as well.**

 **Our firm desires are here, don't worry**

 **Yuya and Ash are running in a colourful background, with it showing rivals that are in the Arc League Championship, along with some friendly rivals**

 **Aiming for the day I yearned for, I'll fight**

 **Briefly shows YushoSakaki, then changes to Yuya and his Performapals, along with Stargazer Magician and Timegazer Magician appearing to grab Yuya.**

 **Radiant strength dwells in the cards**

 **The two magicians then brought Yuya up to the sky from the stadium towards a Pendulum portal in the sky of his Pendulum Summon.**

 **Up and down, over and over again**

 **Kit, Dipper, Julia, Shay, Sora, Riley, and Declan doing different poses as well**

 **Feel it! The beat bu-bu-bu-burn!**

 **Briefly shows a close up of Declan face to his glasses, showing a brief appearance of a Shadow person looking at a mysterious machine of cards being put in**

 **Transcend those limits I shook off once again, I'll be strong**

 **Yuya and Ash, along with Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon and Novaforce Stardust Dragon, prepare to attack, then shows Declan with his three Doom King Armageddon launching an attack, with Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon blocking the attack, with Yuto having his duel disk activated**

 **I don't ever want to give up**

 **Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon then counter attacks, the shows Yuya getting on Odd-Eyes, along with Ash getting on Stardust respectively**

 **Ride that accelerating gale and spread my arms in welcome**

 **Yugo on his Duel Runner doing tricks with Clear Wing Synchro Dragon behind him with his face up close, along with Yuri smiling evilly with a dark aura**

 **For my dreak that makes even tommorow a beautiful sight**

 **Yuya riding Odd-Eyes on a rainbow road with Ash riding on Stardust next to them, along with Odd-Eyes, Rune-Eyes, and Beast-Eyes, along with Stardust and Ash's four-dimension dragons appearing, blasting their respective attacks at the three Doom King Armageddon that exploded upon contact**

 **Pierce through those clouds and paint my dazzling dreams upon the azure sky**

 **Yuya riding on Odd-Eyes, Ash riding on Stardust flying above them on a cloud, until a missile appeared out of the cloud towards the sky, showing the sun, Along with Shay on Rise Falcon following the missile until the flew away to somewhere else**

 **Let's start! From the moment's glint of light**

 **Shows Yuya, his magicians, Odd-Eyes, and some Performapals in a duel, entertaining the crowd, with Ash dueling against him with his five main Dragons on the field.**

 **Let's find! Yes, the way I should go**

 **You Show students, Skips, Yoko, and Nico Smiley cheering on Yuya and Ash, changing to Yuya and Sylvioduelling**

 **Let's start! The real fun's just getting started**

 **Zuzu and Julia duelling next, along with Yuya and Ash coming down from the sky showing the sun**

 **Ready go! Raise the curtains on reality**

 **Finally shows Yuya, Ash, Zuzu, Lulu, Celina, Rin, Krystal, Skips, Ally, Tate, Fredrick, Saya, Gong, Sora, Yoko, Mieru, Sylvio, Kit, Dipper, and Julia standing on the Arc League Championship logo at the end.**

 **(Opening song end)**

In Paradise city in LEO duel school's building in Declan's office, the members of the new Lancers team has assembled. The members of the team was Declan, Riley, Shay, Dennis, Sylvio, Moon Shadow, Celina, Rin, Lulu, Saya, Yuya, Krystal and Gong with Yuya, Gong and Krystal having just entered. "Thank you all for gathering''. Declan said to the gathered group of Duelist, glad that everyone came.

"Oh course. But, you didn't need these other guys when you have the master of Pendulum Summon, Sylvio here''. Slyvio called out with a smirk, his ego showing. However, Celina slammed her right fist on his head, sending Sylvio to the ground in pain. "I can't stand this guy''. Celina said in annoyance as she crossed her arms and looked away from Slyvio.

However, Ash appears outside of the room, before he went inside. When Ash entered the room, he saw most of his friends and love ones together. "Ash!" Everyone, except Declan, Sylvio and Moonshadow said happily, glad to see their friend is here. Ash smiled at all his friends before he then frowned when he saw Sylvio among the group. "What is Sylvio doing here?" Ash asked as he looked at Declan for an answer.

"For your information, Ketchum, I'm one of the Lancers now." Sylvio said with pride. "You wouldn't last a second against Duel Academy." Ash replied as he crossed his arms, knowing about Sylvio being weak. This got Sylvio mad and is now glaring at Ash in annoyance. "How dare you?! I am an elite student of LEO that can squash anyone!" Sylvio boasted, even though it's a lie.

"Please, the only thing your good at is being dead weight that will drag us down, or a human shield." Ash commented with narrowed eyes, getting Sylvio even more mad in annoyance. "The reason why Sylvio is here is because we need all the allies we can get to fight against Duel Academy." Declan explained to Ash, getting Ash to let out a small growl.

Soon, Declan started talking to the Lancers about going to the Synchro Dimension to ally with them first. This got some of the Lancers to understand that they can't fight a whole army, even with Pendulum Summon or any method. "So it's going to be just us going, huh?" Dennis said to the gather group of Duelists. "No, it's not going to be just us. There's one more person coming with us." Declan replied as everyone looked up to see Riley up on the stairs, coming down to the group.

This got some concern looks from Ash and Shay, along with anyone else worried about Riley. "A little boy? A little boy is coming with us?" Sylvio asked in annoyance, not liking some random kid to upstage him. Riley soon joined the group, looking nervous at first, but smiled when she saw Ash again.

"Actually, Riley is a girl for your information." Ash corrected with an annoyed look, getting some disbelief looks, especially Sylvio, about learning about Riley being a girl this whole time. "Saya will also be joining us as well''. Declan explained as everyone looked at Saya, who had been next to Lulu the whole time with Saya looking happy to be here.

"That little girl?! What can she do?! She doesn't look like a duelist as great as me!''. Sylvio boasted, getting glares from Ash, Lulu, Shay, Celina and Rin, looking very mad at what Sylvio said to Saya. "I won't allow her to be part of this group!''. Shay exclaimed, worried about the safety of his niece.

"Actually, she is quite a skilled duelist. Observe''. Declan said as he brought out a remote in his left hand, before he pressed a button, which activated a virtual screen on the window, showing Saya against the three Obelisk Force all at once and winning.

This caused Sylvio, Yuya, Gong, Krystal, Dennis and Shay to have their jaws drop to the ground, wide eyes in shock about what they witnessed. "You're kidding! That little girl actually defeated three members of Duel Academy?!''. Sylvio said in shock and disbelief. "That's impressive''. Gong complimented at Saya's skills in dueling.

"And she did all that with their own deck against them too!''. Krystal replied in amazement, noticing Saya using the enemy deck. 'This might be a big problem in the future to get the girls and Saya'. Dennis thought to himself, worried that his whole cover might make things tougher about what Saya can do.

"Now you see why she will join as a Lancer?''. Declan asked the group, getting nods of understanding, but everyone was still shocked with Declan's decision in including Riley and Saya as part of the Lancers. But they all reluctantly accepted their decision.

Declan than prepared the Dimension Traveling machine and prepared to transport them to the Synchro Dimension. Before that, the LDS president says something to his brother-in-law. "Ash, I do believe that we should tell them all the truth". Declan said to his brother-in-law, getting Ash's attention. "How much do you want me to tell them?" Ash asked Declan on how much he wants to tell the team. "Everything, I trust you… brother." Declan said to Ash, which Ash silently nods at him.

Yuya and most of his friends stay silent and shocked hearing that Declan called him brother, only Lulu, Rin, Celina, Shay and Saya understands why he called Ash that. "Are you really Declan's brother?". Yuya asked his friend in surprise. "More like brother-in-law, remember our little talk a few days ago, Yuya. Anyway, before we all go, you all need to know the truth behind the four dimensions". Ash said to everyone in the room as everyone looked at him, while the bracelet girls know what his gonna say.

"What truth Ash?" Gong asked his friend in confusion. "The truth on how the four dimensions came to be. As some of you know, your world is one of four different worlds based on the four Extra Deck summoning methods. The one we're in is named the Standard Dimension because it didn't have its own special summoning until Pendulum Summoning was discovered by our own fun loving entertainer Yuya. There is the Synchro Dimension, where duelists specialize in Synchro Summoning, the Xyz Dimension is for Xyz Summoning, and Fusion Dimension is for Fusion Summon. But it wasn't always this way. Long ago, there was one world with Fusion, Synchro, and Xyz summoning all together. This was the Original Dimension''. Ash explained to everyone in the room.

Everyone is confused except Declan, Riley, the Bracelet girls, Saya, Yuya and Shay. "The…Original Dimension?". Dennis asked in confusion, having never heard of this Dimension in his time in Duel Academy.

"The Original Dimension had great professional dueling leagues. It's where I and my childhood friends Ray and Zarc met when we were just kids, barely even three of us swore to become great pro duelists that we could possibly be. Zarc became a major dueling superstar, loved by fans everywhere. He was also a great entertainer just like Yuya. I of course was his greatest friend and rival, having became a pro Duelist as well. Anyways, life in the Original Dimension was great until Zarc injured an opponent by accident. The crowed actually applauded him for that. Zarc changed since that day. He gave the fans more flashy and violent duels. The fans cheered for such violent duels. Zarc just snapped and fused himself with his dragons Clear Wing, Odd Eyes, Starve Venom, and Dark Rebellion and became a god to destroy the world." Ash continued to explain to everyone in the room.

Shay is shocked when he heard Dark Rebellion's name. "Wait, Dark Rebellion Xyz? That's Yuto's ace monster". Shay said in shock at hearing that Zarc had Dark Rebellion. "Yes Shay, in a way. But long ago, Dark Rebellion Xyz belonged to Zarc". Ash replied to Shay with his arms crossed.

"I remember Clear Wing being Yugo's ace monster". Ren said as she remembered the similarities between Clear Wing and Green Synchro. "Well Rin, Clear Wing's original owner is Zarc." Ash replied to his childhood love. "I remember a few times of seeing Yuri with his dreaded Starve Venom Fusion Dragon; unless you're going to say it belonged to that Zarc guy''. Celina said to Ash, which Ash nodded at her.

"Zarc, along with his four Heavenly Dragons destroyed everything along their way. Zarc was unstoppable, until Leo Akaba made four new cards made with natural energy called En Flowers, En Winds, En Birds, and En Moon. I also had to stop my friend Zarc, so I used my White Dragons to fight him against his. Ray snatched the four natural energy cards to stop Zarc herself. She used the cards to fragment Zarc, herself, and the Original Dimension into the Four Dimensions we all know now''. Ash said as he finished telling them what happened.

Everyone is stunned (including a stoic Moon Shadow) after learning the creation of the Four Dimensions, but they felt there was something more. Declan, Yuya, the bracelet girls, Shay and Riley are the exception since Ash already told him about the story. "So Ketchum, real fascinating and scary story, but I don't believe it, besides what happened to this Zarc dude." Sylvio said to Ash, not believing what Ash is saying.

"Well Sylvio, by fate of destiny, he reincarnated in four different boys across the dimensions, Yuto in the Xyz, Yugo in the Synchro, Yuri in the Fusion dimension, and of course Yuya here in Standard". Ash replied to the Lancer's human shield, making everyone widen their eyes in surprise to hear that Yuya is a piece of Zarc.

"One more thing Ash, do you have any more connection like to Ray and Leo Akaba." Krystal asked the White Dragon Emperor if he has anymore connections to Saya, Leo and Ray. Ash nods at what Krystal said.

"Yes. Ray is my childhood friend and also my wife who I married in the Original Dimension making Leo my father-in-law, and Saya, well she is my daughter. Also what happened to Ray, she also reincarnated into four different girls. Celina, Rin, Lulu, and of course Zuzu. I believe that the reason is that they can prevent Zarc's resurrection, but I doubt it. Also, the reason behind this war, I can tell that Leo wants to just reunite with Ray and Saya. The girls all wear bracelets like the ones pictured in the four natural energy cards. His Duel Soldiers will capture Rin, Zuzu, Celina and also Lulu alive to make sure they are protected. He believes that he needs to atone for his mistakes of the destruction of the Original Dimension. He could never hurt the girls that resemble his precious daughter Ray, and also Saya since she is my daughter and Leo's granddaughter. Also back in the original dimension, I was known as Draco". Ash explained to everyone about everything about his life.

Everyone's jaws drop hearing his story (except Declan, Yuya, the dimension girls, Shay and Riley). They all had various thoughts growing through them. "This is now making my mission really harder than usual. To think the Professor is a grandfather. His reason to capture the four girls this whole time was to use them to bring back his daughter. I don't think I can keep my cover as a spy for much longer". Dennis thought to himself, now having second thoughts.

"Yuya used to be some dragon/demon that destroyed the world, but my Yuya is not like Zarc". Krystal said as she shook her head, refusing to believe that Yuya was once a person that wanted to destroy the world.

"As crazy as it sounds, it is the truth. Also about what happened to me during the final battle, my body was destroyed. My soul reincarnated in the Synchro Dimension in the body you see now. You don't have to believe this, but for now our mission is to stop Leo's plans. My father-in-law could only end up making things worse, because he doesn't know the truth''. Ash said to everyone, his eyes narrowed as he remembered who was really responsible for the destruction of his home.

Everyone looked at Ash in confusion at his words. "What do you mean by that, Ash''. Lulu asked in confusion at her boyfriend's words. "What I mean is that Zarc was not the destroyer at all. More like a puppet to the real destroyer that used Zarc." Ash replied to Lulu, shocking and confusing some people, with Yuya, with Yuto inside, being the most shock about this declaration. "What?! Are you sure?!" Yuya asked, shocked that his Original self was being controlled.

"The reason why I'm sure is because the Duelist that used Zarc was called Phantom, another person from the Original Dimension that helped separate and create the Four Dimensions." Ash continued with the others playing close attention. "Okay, and what does Phantom have to do with all of this?" Krystal asked, wanting to know more.

"Phantom is the reason why Zarc's lover was killed or so I thought, and blamed me for the act, causing Zarc to be consumed by anger and hatred towards me to destroy the Original Dimension, while helping Phantom in his goal." Ash answered, stunning the people in the room, with Yuya being the most shock about Black actions.

"And what was his goal?" Lulu asked Ash, afraid of the answer. "The goal of Phantom was to have Ray all to himself, even if it's to destroy the Original Dimension." Ash replied, along with Lulu, Celina and Rin gasping in shock the most. "You see, Phantom was only obsessed with Ray, and he would destroy anything in his path to get what he wants." Ash explained with narrowed eyes.

"But where is Phantom now?" Rin asked, not wanting a dangerous duelist on the loose. "I'm positive that he split himself into four people. And you already met one of his reincarnations and his monsters: Silver and his Pendulum Devil God Reaper." Ash answered, stunning everyone yet again. "Are you certain about this?" Declan asked, narrowing his eyes at Ash. "Yes, I'm sure. Besides, I can never forget what one his monsters did in the Original Dimension." Ash said as he thought back about what the Devil God Reapers did in destroying the Original Dimension, along with Zarc's Four Dimension Dragons in the process.

Everyone was still in shock about hearing that Zarc was controlled by someone, till Krystal asked something. "Hold up, you said you thought that Zarc's lover was killed. Does that mean that Zarc's lover was alive''? Krystal asked the White Dragon Emperor, getting everyone's attention as they looked at Ash again.

"You're correct, Krystal. I thought Phantom killed her, but he actually just held her hostage. When the four dimensions came into existence, she was split into four pieces as well''. Ash replied to Krystal, looking at her as everyone widened their eyes in surprise at what he said. "Do you know whoever this girl's four pieces are?''. Celina asked Ash if he knew who Zarc's lover's four pieces are.

Ash shook his head at Celina. "No I don't. I only know that they have a dragon for all four of them''. Ash replied to Celina, not knowing who the four pieces are. Everyone looked disappointed that Ash didn't know the four pieces, but oh well.

Ash then looked at Declan. "Where is Silver now?''. Ash asked his brother-in-law if he knew where that troublemaker is. "I'm afraid to tell that Silver has escape from where we're holding him and stole his deck and Duel Disk''. Declan replied to Ash with his normal emotionless face, making Ash grant his teeth. "Damn it''. Ash said to himself, knowing that Silver on the loose is bad.

"Yuto, can you hear me?" Yuya thought to himself, looking down at the appears in spirit at Yuya's side. "Yeah I do. I'm also surprised that you and I were part of the same person, but it does make sense why you, I and the others that Satoshi told us have the same face and we all carry a dragon monster as our ace monster." Yuto said to his standard counterpart, which Yuya nods to his Xyz counterpart/spirit partner.

"I have one more thing to tell you about and that is about of Duel Spirits." Ash said as he looked at all the gathered Duelists. "Duel Spirits? I heard about them. They're supposed to be Duel Monster spirits." Declan replied to Ash, which Ash nods at Declan.

"That's right, brother." Ash said to Declan, but Sylvio shakes his head. "The whole thing about Zarc, Ray, and the Original Dimension was crazy and believable, but Duel Spirits, it's just crazy." Sylvio said as he continued to shook his head, refusing to believe about Duel spirits. "It's only up to you Sylvio, whether to believe it or not." Ash said to the human shield of the Lancers.

"Okay as I was saying, Duel Spirits are also known as Duel Monster Spirits. You may think that Duel Monster cards are just pieces of paper with ink and color, but the truth is that these monsters also have their own souls and spirits. Certain duelists can have the power to interact and communicate with the duel spirits. When duel spirits form a bond with their duelist, they become your Spirit Partners." Ash explained to the Lancers, telling them about Duel Spirits.

"A spirit partner?" Yuya said in confusion, which Ash nods at him. "I know of it, because I too have that ability, so did Zarc and Ray as well. I'm sure you do have it as well, although it's in a lesser degree than them." Ash said to Yuya, explaining what he means. "Interesting." Declan said with an interested look. "Whenever you get in a pinch, just try to listen to their voice, feelings, and you'll understand what it wants." Ash said to all the Lancers in the room.

"Do you have a Spirit partner?" Declan asked the White Dragon Emperor, making Ash laugh softly. "I do have one. Actually many of them, my main spirit partners are Silver Pendulum Dragon, Black Xyz Dragon, Purple Fusion, Green Synchro, and Novaforce Stardust Dragon." Ash replied to Declan with a smile on his face.

Lulu brings out her ace's card with her right hand, before she looks at her favorite card. "My partner would be without a doubt, Lyrical Luscinia Assembly Nightingale". Lulu said with a smile on her looks at her ace monster that she's holding with her left hand. "My partner would definitely be Lunalight Cat Dancer." Celina said, remembering the times when she won duels with her ace.

"If I had to choose a partner, it would be Windwitch Winter Bell." Rin said with a smile, looking down at her ace monster's card that she's holding with her left hand. "When I get in pinch, I listen to Odd Eyes. I would say that Odd Eyes Pendulum Dragon is my partner." Yuya said, looking down at his Dragon's card that his holding.

"Dark Rebellion is my partner, no second thoughts." Yuto said, even though only Yuya can hear him. "If Gong had said ability, Gong would choose Big Benkei, or Superrheavy Samurai Warlord Susanowo as Gong's partnerpartner." Gong said with his arms crossed.

"I also have my own partner; it's Yubel." Saya said with a smile as Yubel appeared behind her with her arms crossed, smiling at the little girl. Ash looks at his daughter, while the bracelet girls look at Yubel. "Yubel is quite an interesting choice as a partner since she is quite protective of her master. Well done my girl." Ash said to Saya with a smile, making Saya smiles. "Thank you Papa." Saya replied to her father with a smile, which Yubei smiled as she went back to the spirit world.

Declan looks at four cards that his holding in his left hand. "Wave King Caesar, Gust King Alexander, Flame King Genghis, even my Doom King Armageddon could be great choices as spirit partners." Declan said to himself, looking at his four monsters, with all the Lancers looking at their own Ace monsters, thinking the same, except Sylvio.

Shay then walked up to Ash, getting his and everyone's attention. "Satoshi, do you remember your other two decks?" Shay asked his leader, asking him if he remembers the other two decks that he used. Declan, Yuya, and the rest of the Lancers are surprised hearing that Ash has two more decks, while Lulu and Saya already knew. "My two decks is in a hidden compartment in the Duel Sanctuary in Heartland, so they'll be safe. I'm also planning to add the legendary Gods in our battle against Duel Academy''. Ash replied to Shay, while thinking how stupid it was that he forgot about the God cards and his other two decks.

Shay, Lulu and Saya are surprised that Ash will add them as well, knowing how powerful the God cards are. Declan now has an interested look at hearing about Ash's other decks. "What are the two decks you have?" Declan asked Ash about his two other decks that he has. Ash faces his brother-in-law with narrowed eyes.

"My first deck is of the Blue Eyes White Dragons and the second one is based on the Dark Magician". Ash replied to Declan, his voice serious. Everyone is shocked, except Shay, Lulu and Saya at hearing this. "You're talking about the legendary Blue Eyes White Dragons and Dark Magician. These cards are like so rare." Yuya exclaimed in shock that Ash uses two Legendary Decks.

"They are like gold. Anyone would pay a fortune for such legendary cards, especially Dark Magician, Red Eyes Black Dragon, even the Buster Blader, and others." Krystal said in shock, knowing how rare those cards are.

"The Blue Eyes deck and Dark Magician Deck wasn't mine originally. The Blue Eyes deck belonged to a friend of mine who was a pro duelist in Heartland but had to retire, while I found the Dark Magician Deck in an abandoned ruin. My friend sensed his dragons still had the will to continue to battle, so he entrusted me with his cards knowing it'll be in good hands." Ash replied to Krystal, telling her and everyone about how he got the two legendary decks.

"Could you get those two deck right now?" Declan asked his brother-in-law, knowing that those two decks will be powerful weapons again Duel Academy, which Ash nods. "The Blue Eyes deck and Dark Magician deck are back in heartland. I could go get them right now, but it would take half an hour to get them and the god cards" Ash said to Declan, telling him that'll take some time to obtain the decks and God cards.

"We'll wait here. Those decks and these 'God cards' could be a powerful weapon against Duel Academy''. Declan replied to Ash, willing to wait if it means getting powerful cards to use against Duel Academy. "Alright then, I'll be back soon''. Ash said to Declan and all the Lancers, before he went outside the office, leaving everyone to discuss about what they have learned.

Ash goes to the window that shows Paradise City, before he closes his eyes, focusing his powers to teleport where he wants to be. Crimson flames appeared over him, before they disappeared to reveal that Ash was gone.

* * *

 **(XYZ Dimension)**

In the XYZ Dimension, crimson flames appeared on the open street of Heartland, before they disappeared to reveal Ash. Ash had his eyes closed, before he opened them to see his old home. Ash looks left and right, seeing the destruction done to his home, making Ash tighten his fists in rage. "Leo". Ash thought to himself in rage at what his father-in-law has done.

However, Ash heard a scream, getting his attention as he walked to where he heard the scream. Soon Ash made it to the location of the scream that he heard. Ash sawa few Duel academy Soldiers in front of a few innocent civilians, mostly Children, with the Duel Soldiers about to card them. However, a 14-year-old Soldier, wearing a red blazer jacket looked behind himself, only to froze in fear at seeing Ash, whose glaring at him and his comrades.

"Whi… White… White Dragon, he's here." The Duel solider said in fear, causing the others to turn around, only for them to start shaking in fear. "The White Dragon Emperor is here." A duel soldier with a yellow jacket said in fear, while the civilians had a look of relief on their faces.

Ash starts walking to the Duel Soldiers with a glare. "Leave these people in peace, and I won't hurt you." Ash said with a low, but threatening voice. The Duel Soldiers didn't have to be told twice and just started running away, while Ash walks up to the civilians and children. "It's okay, you'll be safe from them''. Ash said to the civilians with a smile, who smiled at him at seeing the leader of the resistance back.

* * *

 **(20 minutes later)**

Ash took the civilians to the Duel Sanctuary, which was one of his training grounds in Heartland. Lucky, there was nobody there at the moment, so Ash told the Civilians that they'll be safe here from harm. Ash soon goes inside the building and starts searching through the rooms, till he finds a tatami mat.

Ash pulls the mat off the floor to reveal a secret compartment, where his two decks were hidden. Ash pulls the secret compartment open to reveal two decks, which Ash picks up with both his hands. Ash then stands up with both decks in his hands and looks at them. "I'll need your strength for this upcoming battle, you guys. What do you say?" Ash said to no one, looking down at the decks that were in his hands.

Then, three Blue Eyes White Dragons, a Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl materialize and appeared in spirit form in front of Ash. The three Dragons each roaring in approval, while Dark Magician gave a smile and nod, while Dark Magician girl gave a wink, making Ash smile.

"I'll take that as a yes." Ash said with a smile, which the dragons gave a roar in response, before they went back to their deck. Dark Magician soon went back to his deck, while Dark Magician Girl gave Ash a small kiss on the check, before she disappeared, making Ash blush. Ash shook his face to get rid of the blush. "Luckily the Egyptian Gods are far out from Duel Academy's reach. Their soldiers could never reach them no matter how hard they try." Ash said to himself as he placed the two decks in Deck holders, before he put them in his jacket.

"I should at least leave a massage for Saya and Allen''. Ash said to himself as he looked around the room, before he saw a pencil and piece of paper on a table close by. Ash went out and started writing a massage for both Allen and Saya. "I hope they'll be alright, along with Shark and Rio''. Ash said in concern for his adopted sister and brother.

'They'll be fine'. Ash heard Yusei's voice, getting Ash to see Yusei and Yugi in spirit form next to him. 'Both your adopted siblings have faith in their cards and learned to never give up from you. Trust in Shark and Rio and they'll be fine'. Yugi told Ash with his arms crossed, telling him to have faith in his adopted siblings.

Ash had slightly widened eyes at what Yugi said, before he nodded at Yugi in understanding. "Alright, but I think I should at least leave something for them''. Ash replied to Yugi as he went back to his massage. Soon Ash finished writing his message, but there was one thing left to do.

Ash brought out his White Dragon – Universe Dragon, Hyper Rank up Magic and Universal creation Dragon. Ash placed the massage and his three cards on the table. 'You are leaving you're most powerful monster here'. Yugi asked in surprise at Ash's actions. "They'll need Universe Dragon more than me, he'll protect everyone''. Ash replied to Yugi without looking at him, looking down at his three cards that he wouldn't see for a long time.

'You're making the right choice, leaving Universe Dragon for your friends'. Yusei said to Ash with a smile, glad that Ash is leaving one of his most powerful monsters for his friends. "Thanks, but I'll miss Universe Dragon''. Ash replied to Yusei with a sad look on his face. Ash then heard a roar from Universe Dragon's card, making him smile.

"You're right. We'll see each other again someday, but right now my friends in the resistance needs you more than I do. Take care of yourself''. Ash said with a smile as he shed a tear as a crimson portal appeared behind him, which he back walked into.

Soon Ash fully entered the portal, which closed after Ash entered, leaving the room and his cards alone. Universe Dragon appeared in spirit form, roaring as he shed tears for his one true master.

* * *

 **(In the Pokémon world)**

A crimson portal appeared in Professor Oak's backyard, revealing Ash in his Pokémon world body walking out with the portal closing after he left. Ash was still in his Kalos outfit, since that outfit was his favorite. Ash starts walking towards the town and can't help but shed tears. "It's been a while, but this is still the Pallet Town that I still remember. It makes me happy." Ash thought to himself with a smile.

"Okay, now I'll go look for the Egyptian Gods''. Ash said as he goes inside his home and goes upstairs to his bedroom where he still maintains his friends' keepsakes like the Misty lure, the half Terracotta ribbon, the Teddiursa wooden doll (both from May), and also a rusty half Poké ball. "It feels like years since I last came in here. Even though this place wasn't my real home, it feels like home to me''. Ash said with a smile as he looks around his room.

Ash then checks a loose wooden floor on the ground. Ash pulls the wood off to reveal underneath three Duel Monster cards, which happen to be the Egyptian God cards; Slifer the Sky Dragon, Obelisk the Tormentor, and the Winged Dragon of Ra. "Sorry it took me a long time to come get you guys''. Ash said with a sad smile as he picked the cards up with his right hand, happy to have the cards that Yugi entrusted to him back.

Ash puts the wood back where it used to be, before he goes outside of the house. When Ash left the front door, he finds his friends waiting for him. Misty, May, Dawn, Serena, Iris, Clemont, Bonnie, Max, Cilan, and Brock. "Hey guys." Ash said with a smile, glad to see everyone before he goes.

"You're back from that other world, right?" Brock asks his best friend, which Ash nods. "How long will you stay here?" Clemont asked, wanting Ash to spend a little time with them. "I'm just retrieving a few cards before I go back." Ash replied to Clemont, getting sad looks from everyone. "I see." Cilan said with a sad look on his face.

"How is that girlfriend of yours, Lulu?". Bonnie said with a happy look on her face, making Ash smile at her. "She's doing well and so is Saya." Ash replied to Bonnie with a smile, remembering Bonnie and Saya getting along well.

May and the other girls, including Serena can't help but feel a bit jealous that they couldn't tell him of their feelings. Brock cries his manly tears, wishing he could also have his own girlfriend. Bonnie wishes of course that Clemont soon gets his own girlfriend soon.

"Before I return, I advise that you don't see what you're about to witness." Ash said to his friends with his eyes narrowed and a serious tone, not wanting his friends to see the Egyptian God cards. "We want to see those monsters or whatever they're called from you before you return, Ash Ketchum." Misty said with a stubborn look, using Ash's full given name.

Ash sighs at what Misty said, while Pikachu jumps on his right shoulder. "Well, I warned you." Ash said as he then turns his sights on Pikachu, who was smiling happily at him. "Hey buddy, go warn the others at the ranch because you will witness something beyond incredible." Ash said to Pikachu with a smile, which Pikachu didn't need to be told twice as he rushed towards the ranch.

Ash then places his Duel Disk on his left arm, before he activates his Duel Disk. Ash holds the three Egyptian God cards in his right hand, before he places them in the monster slots. **"Obelisk the Tormentor, Slifer the Sky Dragon, Winged Dragon of Ra, awaken from your slumber and show this world your great power!"** Ash shouted out as his Duel Disk had electricity surrounding it, before he raises his left hand into the sky.

Something otherworldly happens then. The sky turned black as the ground starts to tremble and shake like there was a tremor. Soon, out of the ground appears the titanic blue monster, Obelisk a little bit away from Pallet. Obelisk's right fist glows, before he punches the ground, making everyone feel it.

The skies darken with lighting, before a colossal red, divinely serpentine Dragon monster appears in the sky, roaring. This was Slifer the Sky Dragon. Finally, appears a divine golden monster with draconic/phoenix appearance that shines like the sun itself. This is the Winged Dragon of Ra.

Everyone was scared and surprised at the appearance of these monsters, with May and Clemont holding their younger siblings. "What are those things that appeared?" Brock said in fear at seeing the three God cards. "They're called the Egyptian Gods, and are known as the strongest duel monster cards in history." Ash replied to Brock with a smirk on his face.

"Those three… things are the strongest monsters in existence?" May said in fear and awe, awe at them being the most powerful monsters and fear at their forms. "Yes." Ash replied to May with his arms crossed. "Strong is an understatement. They could even be on par with the strongest legendary Pokémon in the world or even surpass them." Iris said in awe from seeing Sliffer and Ra.

Pikachu fortunately manages to tell many of his trusted comrades in the ranch to run to a secure place so that they don't see the God cards. Obelisk, Slifer, and Ra looked at the one who summoned them. The three gods looked at Ash. **"So you have awaken, Crimson Dragon''.** Slifer said to Ash, with only Ash hearing hi voice.

 **"We will help you in your quest, Crimson Dragon… Satoshi Fudo."** Ra finishes for Slifer. **"Use our powers to the best and wisely, and you will accomplish your mission."** Obelisk said to Ash, whichAsh nods to the gods. "You can count on me." Ash said to the three god cards, before they all disappeared into thin air, as if they were never there.

After the commotion, everyone calms down, although they still could feel the gods' power since they haven't felt something like this before. "So it's a goodbye now." Brock said with a sad look, knowing that Ash will leave now. "More like a catch ya later." Ash replied with a smirk, making Misty and the other girls giggle softly.

Just as Ash was about to open a portal back to his world, he heard a voice. "Where do you think you're going, Ash Ketchum?" "It would be illogical without greeting us first." Two familiar voices said, making Ash widen his eyes in shock.

Ash turns around to see a young tomboy girl with light brown hair, although also a bit cute, and the other is young man with mid length green hair who wears a white short-sleeve dress shirt and a green undershirt, black trousers, and black shoes. "Verity, Sorrel." Ash said in surprise at seeing his first two travel mates again after so long.

Sorrel gives Ash a fist bump with a smile, while Verity hugs him, which makes both teents blush a little. "You don't plan on leaving already, are you" Verity said with a sad loon on her face, which Ash nods. "I have to Verity." Ash replied to Verity with a sad look.

"Where are you going?" Sorrel asked Ash on where his going. "Let's say a different world from this one." Ash replied to Sorrel, making Verity and Sorrel widen their eyes in surprise. Misty then asks on who the two newcomers are. Ash introduces them as Verity and Sorrel, the first companions he made before Brock and Misty. "I would to explain everyone to you two, but I don't have time. I need to go now''. Ash said to Sorrel and Verity, knowing that he can't keep the other lancers waiting.

Sorrel and Verity had sad looks on their faces at hearing that Ash has to leave when they have finally reunited after 5 years. "Just… promise you'll come back''. Verity said to Ash with a worried look, which Ash gave her a smile and nod in response.

Ash then places the God cards in his deck, before a Crimson Portal appeared behind him. "Catch ya later." Ash said to all his friends with a smile as he started walking into the portal. However, Verity then does something bold. She runs up to Ash and gives him a kiss on the cheek. Everyone in present are surprised at her action. Sorrel wasn't surprised since he knew of Verity's feelings for Ash. "I just want to show my feelings and to give you good luck." Verity said to Ash with a smile and her checks red.

Ash blushes a bit at Verity's actions, before he shook his face to get rid of the blush. "Promise me that you guys will take care of my Pokémon till I come back''. Ash asked all his friends to look after his Pokémon that his captured in this world, which all his friends gave him a nod of agreement.

Ash smiled at all his friends, before he walked into the crimson portal that closed after he entered, leaving all of Ash's friends watching with a sad look on their faces.

* * *

 **(Back in standard)**

Ash reappeared in LDS tower in standard, right outside the room where all the Lancers are with him back in his original body. "That was fun''. Ash said with a smile as he went to the door and entered the room. "I'm back''. Ash called out, getting all the Lancers' attention as they look to see that Ash is back.

"Welcome back, Ash. By the looks of things, you returned with your other decks, correct.". Declan asked and greeted Ash, which Ash nods at him. "Yeah, but it took a little longer than expected". Ash says as he shows the Lancers his two other decks that he kept safe at the Duel Sanctuary in Heartland. Declan is amazed at seeing the two decks.

"Blue Eyes White Dragon and the Dark Magician…the legendary decks used by legendary Duelists". Declan said in amazement, which Ash nods. "You got that right and not even a single card missing''. Ash said with a smile on his face as the lancers gathered to see Ash's decks.

"These cards are like among the most legendary monsters in Duel Monsters history." Yuya said in amazement at seeing the two decks. "I agree man." Sylvio said in awe as well from seeing the two decks. "Gong believes that this Blue Eyes deck is definitely suited to you due to your affiliation with dragons." Gong said, thinking that the Blue Eyes deck suited Ash, making Ash smile.

"Thanks Gong." Ash replied to Gong with a smile. "Man, you got quite the decks, along with your White Dragons." Dennis said in awe, but in the inside, he is afraid of facing the two legendary decks. Riley even admires her adoptive brother's incredible deck. Saya also looks at the deck with Riley.

After a few minutes, it was time to go. "Fellow Lancers it's time that we part to the Synchro Dimension to find allies to fight against Duel Academy soldiers and stop Leo's ambitions. Before we part, does anyone have doubts or want to say something." Declan said to the gathered Duelists, who looked at him.

"There's a few things you need to know before we leave, Declan" Ash said to his brother-in-law, getting Declan's attention. "Very well. We would gain some knowledge about the Synchro Dimension since it was the dimension that you were born I, correct". Declan replied to Ash, which Ash nods at him.

Ash looks at all the gathered lancers, before he began. "I would like to tell all you guys about the Synchro Dimension, the home where Yugo, Rin and I were born and grew up in. The Synchro Dimension may look like a paradise and a dream come true for many who would like to live in luxuries, but it is all an illusion. Neo Domino City's society is completely competitive in everything, especially in duels. The population is divided in two societies, the Tops for the winners and high-class people, and the Commons who are at the bottom of society, living in the slums, and are discriminated and branded as losers. The Tops although 1% of the population, they are considered the winners who enjoy luxury; the Commons are the 99% of the population. In addition, the law enforcement organization that maintains order in Neo Domino is known as Sector Security or simply Security, and they have their Duel Chasers who will challenge and arrest you and send you to the Facility. The Tops will even arrest Common that even trespass. So in other words, it's a screwed up place that needs fixing''. Ash explained to all the Lancers in the room about his home dimension, getting disbelief looks from all of them.

"That's awful. So those people only care about winners while those who lose are just considered like trash." Yuya said in disbelief at what Ash has told them about the Synchro Dimension. "What were you expecting, a world full of none violence. Unfortunately, they actually don't mind it because it's how our society has been for a long time, Yuya. However, I want to change this. Yugo, Rin, and I made a promise to bring peace to both Tops and Commons." Ash replied to Yuya with his eyes narrowed and arms crossed.

"We plan on keeping that promise along with Rose." Rin said to everyone, telling them that she's kept the promise to Ash about changing the Synchro Dimension. "Thank you, we have learned a bit more about your homeland''. Declan said to Ash and Rin, thanking them for the information.

"Now that that's done, let's get a move. Also, whatever you do, don't go picking a fight with Security, or you'll be getting a one way ticket to the facility''. Ash said to all the Lancers, getting nods of understanding from them. All the Lancers then in slotted the dimension travel cards into their Duel Disks, which then teleports all of the Lancers to the Synchro Dimension, with Saya using the same Duel Academy Duel Disk that she got. Soon the Lancers have left Standard.

 **(Ending Song)**

 **Shows Yuya riding on Odd-Eyes on a road to the city, with Ash riding on Novaforce Stardust Dragon flying besides them**

 **As long as those smiles are there**

 **Then shows the night sky background for Yuya and Ash, showing Zuzu, Lulu, Rin, Gong, Skips, Saya, Sora, Ally, Fredrick, Yoko, Yusho, and Nico Smiley**

 **Wanna keep on shinin'!**

 **Soon is just Yuya, Odd-Eyes, Ash, and Stardust still going down the road**

 **I'll stake it all on my ultimate pride**

 **Briefly shows Julia, Kit, and Dipper, duel disks activated**

 **Wanna be perfect**

 **Shows Declan and Slyvio, along with Shay appearing behind Declan**

 **No matter when, we'll believe**

 **Shows Declan, touching his glasses, and Shay up close to the face**

 **In our tommorow**

 **Shay then narrowed his eyes from the side of his face**

 **Now, on wings of courage, just fly away!**

 **Zuzu is looking at her bracelet for a while with dark clouds, until a shadow of Yuya passed by her, then a shadow of Yuto in a ruin Heartland is shown, before showing both Yuya and Yuto before they merge together that shattered, with Zuzu turning around with tears coming out of her face.**

 **We are the future fighters!**

 **Shay and some of his Raidraptor monsters are briefly seen**

 **This duel of the soul (Slice through the darkness, cards of miracles!)**

 **Still shows Shay and Rise Falcon for a bit, until it shows Sora and his Frightfur Bear as well**

 **Clash heads in the battle that transcends space and time (The real fun's just getting started!)**

 **Still shows Sora and Frightfur Bear before it changes to Yuua and Sylvio dueling each other, with a monster behind Sylvio**

 **For our dreams to gather within our hands**

 **Changes back to Yuya and Ash riding on their monsters on the road, with the light slowly beginning to shine on them**

 **Let's go, towards the ultimate future**

 **Skips, Yoko, Zuzu, Lulu, Rin, Gong, Tate, Ally, Frederick, and Saya being happy to see the two boys with the light shining behind them, with Yuya and Ash smiling back as well at the group**

 **Never give up! Never give up!**

 **Shows Yuya and Ash with Odd-Eyes and Novaforce Stardust Dragon, then the evolved forms of Odd-Eyes, and the Four Dimension White Dragon monsters each**

 **Never give up! Never give up!**

 **Then shows both monster groups of Yuya and Ash, with Yuya and Ash in front, with everyone looking up in the sky, revealing two pillars of blue light, along with Yuya's and Ash's pendents swinging between the two blue pillars.**

* * *

 **And done! I would say more, but I've got to go now. Bye.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hello everyone, did ya miss me. Man that one was quick, but maybe disappointing to you guys. Anyway, I have some questions for you.**

 **Should I add the Number cards to this story, along with Yuma and Astral. Should the Dark Signers be in this story as well, along with the Meklord emperors and Nordic God cards. Should Kite have his Photon cards and Photon Transformation. When should the god cards make an appearance.**

 **Should some more characters from the past Yugioh shows be in this story, like Jaden, Tori, Anna, Sherry, Bruno, Chase, Zane and more. Finally questions, should Ash loose a duel against his sister and Synchro Rival and should Lulu, Rin and Krystal enter the friendship cup. Now for your questions.**

 **Scooby-Doo 150: Sorry for the wait.**

 **Guest: You got it.**

 **Daleaaronallen82: No, Saya will.**

 **Herolegend10: Oh I will.**

 **That's all for now. Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 21: Synchro Dimension and Rose Dragons.**

 **(Synchro Dimension: Commons area)**

In a street area of the common's district, a flashing green vortex appears in thin air. Soon Ash, his Xyz lover Lulu and their daughter Saya fell out of the portal and landed on their feet. Lulu takes a look at her new surroundings, with Saya doing the same. "So this is your home, the Synchro Dimension, Satoshi." Lulu asked her lover if they were in the right place.

"You bet it is. This area is the slums where I grew up with my friends Yugo and Rin and also my family." Ash replied to Lulu as he crossed his arms and looked left and right, happy to be home. "It is different than Heartland, Papa". Saya says as she looks up at the city above them, which Ash nods at Saya.

"We'll keep a low profile to not engage in a Duel against Security. They'll track us done till we're in the facility if they find us". Ash said to both Lulu and Saya with his eyes narrowed and a serious tone. "I understand, Satoshi." Lulu said to Ash with a nod, which Saya nods in agreement. "Okay Papa". Saya says with a smile.

Ash smiles at the girls, before he looks around in wonder. "I wonder where Yuya, Declan, Gong, Celina, and the others ended up. I just hope they don't get security's attention". Ash thought to himself in worry for his friends. "Let's go find somewhere to hide''. Ash said to the girls, which they nodded to him as they began walking down the street.

They keep walking around, looking for the others or for a place to hide, until they hear a police siren nearby. "Oh man, please not them, not now". Ash said to himself as he took a sigh. "What is it?" Lulu asked Ash in concern at why he said that. "Security''. Ash replied to Lulu as he slotted his deck into his Duel Disk.

"You mean these police guys that you told us back at Leo Corporation." Lulu asked in surprise at how fast they've run into trouble. "These guys look mean and nasty". Saya said as a few police cards stopped in front of them with a few security members coming out. "Let's just say they're a bunch of bullies who force their authority on everyone else and irritating the Commons, along with arresting people whenever they want." Ash explained to Lulu and Saya, as they slotted in their decks if things get nasty.

A Security officer, who was wearing security clothes and sun glasses walks up in front of them a few feet away from them. "This is Security; you're all under arrest." Another Security officer looks at Ash and Lulu, before he sees Ash face and Lulu's face, remembering Ash as the one who got away last night and thinking Lulu was Zuzu.

"You're the one who evaded the arrest last night. And you, young lady, are the fugitive with the other duelist last night." The officer said as he pointed at Ash and Lulu. Ash growls since he doesn't have time to deal with Security officers right now.

"Remember what I told you." Ash whispered to Lulu and Saya, which the girls nodded to him. Ash slotted a card into his Duel Disk, which a bright flash appeared in front of the officers, blinding them for a few seconds, while the three Lancers took this chance to run for it.

While on the run, Lulu decided to ask why the officers wanted to arrest Ash. "Satoshi, what did you do?" Lulu asked her mate, knowing that he has a habit of getting into trouble. "I defeated a duel chaser last night and evaded arrest, which might have ticked them off". Ash said with a smirk, having always liked to tick off Security.

"How did that happen?" Saya asked in confusion at how her Papa got into a duel with a Duel Chaser. "I was on my way to find my biological family, until a Duel Chaser found me and forces me in to a duel. I won in one turn and evaded arrest. Duel Chasers will stop at nothing to arrest people and send them to the Facility". Ash explained to Saya and Lulu. Lulu nods at Ash, knowing that Ash never lies. "They're mean for trying to stop Papa from seeing his family''. Saya exclaimed, thinking the Duel Chasers were jerks.

The three continue taking shortcuts and evading the Security officers. Soon they made it to an alleyway to hide, only for them to find their friends Rin, Ash's childhood love and Ray's Synchro Reincarnation, and Krystal in the same alleyway. "Rin, Krystal, you girls all right." Ash asked in concern as he, Lulu and Saya runs up to them, getting their attention with Rin having been on look out.

"I'm fine, Satoshi". Rin replied to Ash with a smile on her face, glad to see Ash, Lulu and Saya unharmed. "I'm okay as well, but this was not how I wanted my day to turn out". Krystal exclaimed, taking deep breaths from running from security. "Are you two also being tracked down by those Security officers"? Lulu asked in concern for her two friends.

"What else do you think we're hiding in here for? Those Tops lapdogs have nothing else better to do, but arrest anyone they see as a threat to Neo Domino's society or because they feel like it". Rin said with a frown and her arms crossed. "It's just like you said, Ash. This city is already oppressive just arriving here." Krystal said with a frown on her face as well.

"This just couldn't happen at a worse moment". Ash says as he leans his back against the wall. "I agree Satoshi. The Tops lapdogs will do anything to get a promotion and keep oppressing all the Commons here''. Rin said with the same frown on her face. "Rin, do you and Satoshi still intend to keep your word of bringing peace to the Tops and Commons." Lulu asked her Synchro Counterpart if she and Ash still intend to unite the Tops and Commons.

"You bet. We'll make them understand that violence and subjugation will not make our city a better place. One day, we'll create a world where both Tops and Commons are friends". Rin replied to her Xyz Counterpart with a smile."We'll bring hope to Neo Domino". Ash continued to speak for Rin with a smirk. "Your goal in here is really noble Ash. To help the Tops, even if they have hurt the Commons." Krystal said with an amazed look on her face at how Ash won't give up on his goal.

"Let's keep running and hidden within the shadows to evade Security. We're getting close to my house. So we can hide in there." Ash said to the group as he pushed off from leaning against the wall. "Are you sure Satoshi?" Lulu asks in concern if that was a good idea. "It's okay, Lulu. Satoshi's house is safe and Security will not find us there". Rin said to Lulu with a smile, knowing that Security never goes to where Ash's house is.

"If Papa and Mama Rin say we will be safe there, then I believe in them". Saya cried out with a smile, making Rin smiles at Saya. "Thanks sweetheart''. Rin replied to Saya with a smile. "Okay, besides I will like to meet your biological family too." Lulu said to her Lover, having always wanted to meet Ash's real family. "You'll like them, especially my mother, my sister Rose and Luna." Ash replied to Lulu with a smile, before all five of them started heading towards Ash's house to where they will be safe from Security or as Rin calls them the lapdogs.

* * *

 **(Meanwhile in another part of the Commons Area)**

In other area of the Commons section, Yuya, Celina, Slvio, and Riley arrive in the streettogether. "Oh man. Teleporting across dimensions sure is quite a pain". Sylvio said as he shook his shoulder to get rid of the pain. Celina takes a look at her surroundings. "It worked. We're in the Synchro Dimension now. This must be Ash's homeland." Celina said in surprise at how the Synchro Dimension is different than Standard.

"This area looks so poor. I wonder in which part Ash fell to, also Gong and the others, I wonder where they fell". Yuya said in wonder at where the other Lancers ended up. Just then, they hear a police siren, before Security cars parks a few feet away from them. "This is Security. You have been completely surrounded." A security Police officer said as he got out of the car. "Security?" Yuya called out in surprise to see trouble already.

"They must be the Security guys that we were told back at Leo Corporation". Celina said with widen eyes at how fast they've run into the people that Ash warned them about. "Those guys are the big, bad Security that Ketchum was afraid of". Sylvio exclaimed as he looked at the others, not seeing anything to be afraid off.

Another Security officer takes a look at the pictures of Yugo and Zuzu on a screen that he brought with him. "Yes, that's them. Their outfits may have changed, but the faces are a perfect match." The officer said to himself, thinking that Yuya is Yugo and Celina is Zuzu. A voice from the other side of the phone says. "Is that so? Secure them immediately." A male voice said, which the officer nods as he and the other office prepare their duel disks.

Riley was scared at what's happening, before she triesto run away, only for a Gate Blocker to stop her by appearing in front of her, making Riley into the monster and fall down. Yuya goes to the young girl and helps her up. "Riley, are you okay?" Yuya asks in concern for the little girl, before he notices Gate Blocker. "Is this Real Solid Vision?" Yuya asked in confusion at seeing Gate Blocker.

"You have been wanted in Neo Domino since last night. So surrender quietly." The Security officers call out, before activate their Duel Blades, which have a green color. "You must be mistaken. We just arrived here''. Yuya said to the Officers, trying to reason with them. "Enough talk! Just surrender yourselves quietly!" The officer shouts out in replay, getting Sylvio ticked off.

"I've stayed quiet long enough to listen to you loudmouths. Do you know who are you talking to? I am LDS's extraordinary duelist Sylvio Sawatari". Sylvio called out, his ego showing again. Celina, for a while, has noticed the scared Riley, knowing that she must be terrified, making Celina look at the little girl in worry. "Where's Declan and Ash." Riley said in fear as she holds the Dragon toy that Ash gave to her.

"Sylvio, you better calm down". Yuya called out to the LDS student, but Sylvio continues boasting. "You wanna duel. Bring it on!" Sylvio said as he places his Duel Disk on his hand, but Celina stops the dirty blond hair boy. "We can't duel. Those guys are the Security guys that Ash told us about. We should not engage them in duel. I say we avoid them and protect Riley." Celina said to the LDS student, more worried about Riley than dueling right now.

"These guys just pissed me off". Sylvio complained to Celina, wanting to beat the Security officers really badly. "I agree with Celina. We should listen to what Ash told us and not duel them, or we could be sent to this Facility". Yuya said in agreement to what Celina said, making Sylvio groans. "You guys got lucky not to be beaten by the Amazing Sylvio". Sylvio said to the officers, before the team of Lancers all runs away from Security, jumping over Gate Blocker to escape.

'If you ask me, Sylvio only has a big mouth and a big ego'. Celina thought to herself, wondering why Declan brought Sylvio along for the adventure.

While running from Security, Yuya decided to talk to the Lunalight duelist. "Celina, that was unexpectedly nice of you to not duel them and wanting to protect Riley". Yuya said to Celina with a surprise look, while holding Riley's right hand with his left so that the young child doesn't get left behind. Celina forms a smile at the Duel Tanner.

"No problem I guess. And besides, we did promise on not engaging them in duel. If we did decide to duel them, they could send us to that Facility. It's better if we don't take the risk of getting caught and sent to the facility." Celina replied to Yuya with a smile. Riley however, was still a bit scared. "Declan, Ash''. Rley whispered in fear, wanting to see her brothers again. "Don't worry, we'll find both Ash and Declan soon''. Yuya said to the little girl, getting Riley to calm down.

Unfortunately for them, Security officers are just stubborn and refuse to let anyone escape. Another Gate Blocker appears, blocking their path to escape again, with one of the officers advancing towards them.

"That's a dirty trick". Celina says as she and the other Lancers turned around to face the Security officers. "We'll arrest anyone who threatens the order in Neo Domino by any means necessary." The officer replies, making Celina growl at seeing those Security officers are crooked and have lack of honor.

Celina then puts her Duel Disk on and activates it. "Yuya, tell Ash that I'll apologize to him later for not keeping my word on not dueling those Security officers. For now, you and Sylvio take Riley to where Ash or Declan can be. Protect her; after all she is our comrade and our friend." Celina said to Yuya without looking at him, ready to fight for her comrades.

"But we can't just leave you!''. Yuya cried out in concern for Celina, refusing to leave her behind. "Yeah, besides I have a score to settle with these guys!''. Sylvio shouted out as he activated his Duel Disk. "Alright, have it your way, you guys. Guess we'll just have to bust out of here than''. Celina said with a smile as her deck shuffled, while a Security Officer stood a few feet away from her with his Duel Disk activated. **"Let's Duel!''.** Celina and the Security Officer called out as they drawled the top five cards of their decks with their Duel Blades activated.

 **Celina Life Points: 4000/ Number of cards in hand: 5.**

 **Security Officer Life Points: 4000/ Number of cards in hand: 5**

 **(Opening song)**

 **Let's start! From a moment's glint of light**

 **Shows Yuya and Ash in a checkered background, then showing their respective pendants**

 **Let's find! Yes, the way I should go**

 **Shows Zuzu, Lulu, Celina and Rin also in a checkered background, then showing their respective bracelets**

 **Let's start! The real fun's just getting started**

 **Shows Gong also in a checkered background, then showing his headband respectively**

 **Ready go! Raise the curtains on reality**

 **Changes to Yuya, Zuzu, Gong, Ash, Lulu, Celina and Rin at an entrance, before it reveals itself to be the Arc League Championship beginning, along with showing the title.**

 **The anticipated yet uneasy future will launch this moment**

 **Yuya and Ash have their duel disks activated, with Tate, Ally, and Fredrick coming to Yuya happily, with Saya coming to Ash, then Mieru showed up to hug Yuya, along with Zuzu appearing angry with her fans, causing everyone to run away scared, with Lulu, Celina and Rin trying to stop Zuzu's rampage as well.**

 **Our firm desires are here, don't worry**

 **Yuya and Ash are running in a colourful background, with it showing rivals that are in the Arc League Championship, along with some friendly rivals**

 **Aiming for the day I yearned for, I'll fight**

 **Briefly shows YushoSakaki, then changes to Yuya and his Performapals, along with Stargazer Magician and Timegazer Magician appearing to grab Yuya.**

 **Radiant strength dwells in the cards**

 **The two magicians then brought Yuya up to the sky from the stadium towards a Pendulum portal in the sky of his Pendulum Summon.**

 **Up and down, over and over again**

 **Kit, Dipper, Julia, Shay, Sora, Riley, and Declan doing different poses as well**

 **Feel it! The beat bu-bu-bu-burn!**

 **Briefly shows a close up of Declan face to his glasses, showing a brief appearance of a Shadow person looking at a mysterious machine of cards being put in**

 **Transcend those limits I shook off once again, I'll be strong**

 **Yuya and Ash, along with Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon and Novaforce Stardust Dragon, prepare to attack, then shows Declan with his three Doom King Armageddon launching an attack, with Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon blocking the attack, with Yuto having his duel disk activated**

 **I don't ever want to give up**

 **Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon then counter attacks, the shows Yuya getting on Odd-Eyes, along with Ash getting on Stardust respectively**

 **Ride that accelerating gale and spread my arms in welcome**

 **Yugo on his Duel Runner doing tricks with Clear Wing Synchro Dragon behind him with his face up close, along with Yuri smiling evilly with a dark aura**

 **For my dreak that makes even tomorrow a beautiful sight**

 **Yuya riding Odd-Eyes on a rainbow road with Ash riding on Stardust next to them, along with Odd-Eyes, Rune-Eyes, and Beast-Eyes, along with Stardust and Ash's four-dimension dragons appearing, blasting their respective attacks at the three Doom King Armageddon that exploded upon contact**

 **Pierce through those clouds and paint my dazzling dreams upon the azure sky**

 **Yuya riding on Odd-Eyes, Ash riding on Stardust flying above them on a cloud, until a missile appeared out of the cloud towards the sky, showing the sun, Along with Shay on Rise Falcon following the missile until the flew away to somewhere else**

 **Let's start! From the moment's glint of light**

 **Shows Yuya, his magicians, Odd-Eyes, and some Performapals in a duel, entertaining the crowd, with Ash dueling against him with his five main Dragons on the field.**

 **Let's find! Yes, the way I should go**

 **You Show students, Skips, Yoko, and Nico Smiley cheering on Yuya and Ash, changing to Yuya and Sylvio dueling**

 **Let's start! The real fun's just getting started**

 **Zuzu and Julia dueling next, along with Yuya and Ash coming down from the sky showing the sun**

 **Ready go! Raise the curtains on reality**

 **Finally shows Yuya, Ash, Zuzu, Lulu, Celina, Rin, Krystal, Skips, Ally, Tate, Fredrick, Saya, Gong, Sora, Yoko, Mieru, Sylvio, Kit, Dipper, and Julia standing on the Arc League Championship logo at the end.**

 **(Opening song end)**

* * *

Celina glared at her opponent as she held her five cards in her hand. "I'll make sure to take you down as quick as possible! My turn!''. Celina called out as she took her card from her hand with her right hand's indeed and middle fingers. "Try this on for size, chump, my Lunalight Crimson Fox!''. Celina called out as she paced the card she drew onto her Duel Blade, with a Crimson-like Fox lady appearing on her field.

 **Lunalight Crimson Fox ATK points: 1800.**

"And I'm not done yet because I'm playing a spell card that I like to call, Fusion Tag!''. Celina called out as she held her right hand out, holding a spell card with her index, middle and ring finger, before she slotted it in with the spell card appearing.

"Here's how this handy spell works! By revealing a Fusion monster in my Extra deck, a monster on my field's name becomes that monster's name, so Crimson Fox now counts as Lunalight Panther Dancer!''. Celina explained the spell's effect as Crimson Fox was covered in a red aura as her shape changed to a red version of Panther Dancer.

"Now I activate the spell card, Polymerization!''. Celina called out as the spell card appeared on her field. "With this spell's power, I'll fuse my Crimson Fox, who is treated as Panther Dancer, along with Purple Butterfly and White Rabbit!''. Celina explained her spell's effect as Purple Butterfly and White Rabbit appeared in front of her, before they jumped into the air with Crimson Fox.

" **You should be careful when you corner a cat, because you might get more than you can chew on! And I'll show you by Fusion summoning one of my strongest monster, so allow me to introduce Lunalight Leo Dancer!''.** Celina cried out as her three monsters merged together to form Celina's strongest Fusion monster, Lunalight Leo Dancer and cried out as she appeared.

 **Lunalight Leo Dancer ATK Points: 3500.**

"Fusion… summon?''. The offer that Celina is dueling said in disbelief at seeing Fusion summon, having never seen a Fusion summon before. "That move took all the cards in my hand, but I won't need a face down to handle you! Make your turn count, because it's the only one you're getting!''. Celina exclaimed to the offer she's facing, ending her turn.

 **Officer Life points: 4000/ Number of cards in hand: 5.**

An explosion happened that got Celina's attention as she looked, before she sighed with her eyes closed at seeing that Sylvio is already defeated. "Seriously! Why'd we even bring you along if you can get crushed like an insect on one turn! I'm starting to think that the only good thing your good at is being a human shield like Ash said!''. Celina stated as she placed her hands on her hips, frowning at Sylvio for getting crushed.

"Shut it! I'm not some human shield, they just got lucky on their first turn!''. Sylvio snapped back at Celina, making Celina turn away with her eyes closed. "Keep telling yourself that, whatever helps you sleep at night''. Celina exclaimed, knowing that Sylvio was just terrible.

"It's my turn! I draw!''. Celina's opponent office called out as he drew his card, getting Celina's attention. "I summon Vigilante Zeni!''. The office called out as a small one eyed warrior monster appeared on his field.

 **Vigilante Zeni ATK points: 1600.**

"I play Zeni's special ability! I reduce his ATK points to 0000, which allows me to summon another Vigilante monster from my hand, so appear Vigilante Gata!''. The officer called out as a light green armored monster appeared on his field.

 **Vigilante Zeni ATK Points: 1600 – 1600 = 0000.**

 **Vigilante Gata ATK Points: 800.**

"Now I tune my Level 4 Vigilante Zeni with the Level 3 Vigilante Gata!''. The officer called out as he held his right hand into the sky as Vigilante Zeni took to the sky, while Vigilante Gata turned into three green rings. **"Those who disobey the law will face punishment like the criminals that they are! I Synchro summon the level 7, Synchro Monster! Marksman Heiji Type-0!''.** The officer called out as a masked warrior appeared on his field.

 **Marksman Heiji Type-0 ATK Points: 2400.**

"If that's the best you got, I'm not impressed''. Celina stated, not impressed in the slightest at this monster. "I activate Marksman Heiji Type-0's effect! By discarding a card my hand, Marksman Heiji Type-0 can destroy your Leo Dancer!''. The Officer called out as he explained his Synchro monster's effect, pointing at Leo Dancer with his right hand.

Marksman Heiji Type-0 held its right hand out as he fired electric coins at Leo Dancer. "Think again!''. Celina cried out as Leo Dancer shattered the electric coins into pieces with her sword. "What is the meaning of this!''. The officer called out in surprise at what his witnessed. "Leo Dancer can't be targeted or destroyed by card effects!''. Celina explained her monster's special effects, making the security officer grant his teeth.

"I shall end my turn here''. The security Office said as he finished his turn, having nothing to do.

 **Celina Life points: 4000/ Number of cards in hand: 0.**

"Now that's just pathetic. Someone ruins your usual strategy and you've got nothing left, I'm disappointed. I draw!''. Celina cried out as she drew her card from her deck with her right hand's index and middle finger. "I activate the spell, Pot of Greed, which allows me to draw two cards from my deck!''. Celina cried out as she showed that she drew the legendary spell, sending it to the graveyard zone, before she drew two new cards from her deck.

"Now by discarding Blue Cat, I can special summon my **Lunalight Bat Wing!''.** Celina called out as she sent her Lunalight Blue Cat's card in her graveyard with her right hand's index finger, while a new monster appeared in front of her.

The new monster was the same size as Lunalight Tiger, only wearing a black bat outfit with bat wings attached to her hands, Black Long hair, light skin, her stomach revealed and ruby eyes, ruby nail polish and finally bat ears and the usual Lunalight mask on her face.

 **(Lunalight Bat Wing/ Level: 3/ Attribute: Dark/ ATK Points: 1200/ DEF Points: 700/ Type: Beast Warrior/ Effect/ Effect: You can discard one Lunalight card from your hand to special summon this card from the hand or graveyard once a turn. If this card is special summoned this way, draw one card and if it's a Lunalight monster, special summon it. If this card is used for a Fusion, Synchro, Xyz or Ritual for a Lunalight monster, you can add one card from your graveyard to your hand)**

"When she's summoned through her effect, I can draw one card from my hand and if it's a Lunalight monster, I can summon it!''. Celina called out as she explained her monster's effect, before she drew the card from her deck and looked at it. 'Perfect'. Celina thought with a smile.

The card is drawled is Lunalight Wyvern Dancer and now she's summoned!''. Celina called out as she showed the card, showing a picture of a White Skin woman, Light white eyes, wearing White Dancing clothes that look like Blue Cat, White Mask that covered her left side face, wyvern wings attached to her arms that were sharp as claws, long Wyvern tail, small fangs and long White hair in front of a white moon. Celina than played the card, with the same monster appearing on her field.

 **(Lunalight Wyvern Dancer/ Level: 4/ Attribute: Dark/ ATK: 1400/ DEF Points: 1000/ Type: Beast-warrior/ Effect/ Tuner/ Effect: This card can only be used for an Xyz, Synchro, Fusion or Ritual material for a Lunalight monster. This card can attack your opponent directly. Any Lunalight monster summoned using this card as a material, the summoned monster gains 200 ATK Points X the level of all monsters your opponent controls)**

" **Now Level 4 Wyvern Dancer gives Bat Wing a Tune up!''.** Celina called out as Bat wing took to the air, while Wyvern Dancer turned into 4 Green Rings that went after Bat Wing. **"With these two Lunalight Monsters, I can create a new Luna Legend! I Synchro summon Lunalight Dragon Dancer!''.** Celina called out as the green rings circled around Bat Wing, who turned orange before she turned into 3 lights, before a beam appeared that consumed the lights and rings.

Then Celina's new monster appeared from the beam. The new monster was the same size as Cat Dancer, a woman with white skin, wearing dancer clothes like Leo Dancer, long White beautiful hair, white gloves with sharp dragon claws, a long dragon tail, white dragon wings on her back, beautiful blue eyes and sharp fangs as a dragon.

 **(Lunalight Dragon Dancer/ Level: 7/ Attribute: Dark/ ATK Points: 2500/ DEF Points: 1700/ Type: Dragon/ Synchro/ Effect/ Requirements: One Lunalight Tuner monster + 1 or more Lunalight monsters/ Effect: This card cannot be destroyed through Card effects. If this card battles an opponent's Special summon monster, that monster's ATK Points are cut in half for this turn and this card gains the amount that monster lost. This card can attack all monsters your opponent controls twice, but cannot be destroyed by the first battle)**

Yuya, Riley and Sylvio looked at Celina's new monster in awe. "Celina… can Synchro summon!''. Yuya cried out in surprise at what he just witnessed. "I can do more than that! Wyvern Dancer and Bat Wing's abilities activate! Bat Wing allows me to add a Lunalight monster from my graveyard to my hand and Wyvern Dancer's ability allows Dragon Dancer to gain 200 ATK points X your monster's level!''. Celina explained her monster's effects as she adds Crimson Fox to her hand, while Dragon Dancer glows white.

 **Lunalight Dragon Dancer ATK Points: 2500 + 200 X 7 = 1400 = 3900.**

"Now go Leo Dancer, show that sharp shooter what happens when you corner a cat!''. Celina cried out as she held her right hand out as Leo Dancer charged and sliced and diced Marksman Heiji Type-0 in half, causing the Synchro monster to explode. **(3500 – 2400 = 1100)**

 **Security Office life points: 4000 – 1100 = 2900.**

"Marksman Heiji Type-0 summons the monsters used to summon it when its destroyed!''. The Security Officer called out asVigilante Zeni and Vigilante Gata returned to his field.

 **Vigilante Zeni ATK Points: 1600.**

 **Vigilante Gata ATK Points: 800.**

"You just helped out a lot! After Leo Dancer's attacks first, all your monsters are destroyed!''. Celina cried out with a smile as Leo Dancer swung her sword, destroying Vigilante Zeni and Vigilante Gata, making the officer widen his eyes in shock.

"This is what happens when you try to lay a finger on my future sister-in-law! Go Dragon Dancer, end this!''. Celina cried out with narrowed eyes as Dragon Dancer charged and slammed her tail into the officer's stomach, sending the officer to the ground on his back, knocked out.

 **Security Officer life points: 2900 – 3900 – 0000.**

Celina's monsters disappeared, but Celina kept her duel disk activated and her eyes narrowed. "You're up next, red October!''. Celina said as she pointed at the officer holding Sylvio with her right hand's index finger, making the officer narrow his eyes as he let go of Sylvio and started to walk towards Celina with his duel disk activated.

Yuya has been watching Celina duel with widened eyes at how fast Celina defeated her opponent. 'Celina… she didn't hesitate and destroyed that guy'. Yuya thought to himself in amazement at how Celina defeated her opponent. Yuya then looked at Riley, who was still behind him, shivering in fear.

"Riley…''. Yuya said in concern for the little girl, before he took notice of another office advancing towards him with his duel disk activated. "Damn it, I've got no choice!''. Yuya said as he activated his duel disk with his duel blade activating. **"Action duel on! Crossover activate!''.** Yuya's duel disk exclaimed as the action duel activated. **"Duel!''.** Yuya and the security officer called out as they began their duel, drawing their starting hand.

 **Yuya life points: 4000/ Number of cards in hand: 5.**

 **Security Officer Life points: 4000/ Number of cards in hand: 5.**

"It's my turn! I draw!''. Yuya's opponent office called out as picked a card from his hand. "I summon Vigilante Zeni!''. The office called out as a small one eyed warrior monster appeared on his field.

 **Vigilante Zeni ATK points: 1600.**

"I play Zeni's special ability! I reduce his ATK points to 0000, which allows me to summon another Vigilante monster from my hand, so appear Vigilante Gata!''. The officer called out as a light green armored monster appeared on his field.

 **Vigilante Zeni ATK Points: 1600 – 1600 = 0000.**

 **Vigilante Gata ATK Points: 800.**

"Now I tune my Level 4 Vigilante Zeni with the Level 3 Vigilante Gata!''. The officer called out as he held his right hand into the sky as Vigilante Zeni took to the sky, while Vigilante Gata turned into three green rings. **"Those who disobey the law will face punishment like the criminals that they are! I Synchro summon the level 7, Synchro Monster! Marksman Heiji Type-0!''.** The officer called out as a masked warrior appeared on his field.

 **Marksman Heiji Type-0 ATK Points: 2400.**

"I end my turn here! Make your first and last move!''. Yuya's opponent called out as he ended his turn, making Yuya grant his teeth as he looked at his hand.

 **Yuya life points: 4000/ Number of cards in hand: 5.**

'Ever since my duel against Ash, I've been thinking. Have I really just been copying my dad or dueling my own style. But, now that I've heard of my original person Zarc and how he was controlled, I've made my decision. I'm gonna duel my own way now to make everyone smile through my way. I've upped my deck and it's time to see what it can do'. Yuya thought to himself with narrowed eyes as he moved his right hand to draw his card.

"I draw!''. Yuya called out as he drew his card with his right hand's index and middle fingers, before he took two cards in his hand with his right hand's index and middle fingers and held them out. **"I set the Pendulum Scale with Scale 5 Performapal Barracuda and Scale 3 Performapal Ballad! I'm taking control of this duel starting now!''.** Yuya called out as he set his cards on the edges of his duel blades, with the words 'Pendulum' appearing in rainbow color.

Two pillars of light blue energy appeared on the sides of Yuya with two female or male monsters appearing. One wears white clothes and two swords, while the other wears black clothes and two swords as well. The Number '3' appeared under the white one while the number '5' appeared under the black one.

" **With these two monsters, I'm allowed to summon Level 4 monsters!''.** Yuya called out with a smile, making the Security officer widen his eyes in shock. **"Swing far Pendulum, carve the arc of victory! My monsters are ready, to swing into action!''.** Yuya called out as he held his right hand up as a giant copy of his pendent swing between his two pendulum monsters, before a portal appeared and four lights came out.

" **Come on out and join the part Performapal Radish Horse, Performapal U Go Golem, Performapal Longphone Bull and Performapal Coin Dragon!''.** Yuya called out as the four lights disappeared to reveal Radish Horse, Performapal Longphone Bull, Performapal U GO Golem and Coin Dragon.

 **Performapal Radish Horse ATK points: 500.**

 **Performapal Longphone Bull ATK points: 1600.**

 **Performapal Coin Dragon ATK Points: 1700.**

 **Performapal U GO Golem ATK points: 1600.**

The Security Officer had eyes of disbelief at what his just witnessed. "Longphone Bull allows me to add a Performapal monster with 1000 or less ATK points to my hand!''. Yuya called out as he explained the effect of his Longphone Bull, while a card slotted out of his deck, which Yuya added to his hand. "I add Performapal Kuriborder!''. Yuya said as he showed the monster he added to his hand, before he placed it in his hand.

"Now I overlay my Level 4 Radish Horse and Longphone Bull!''. Yuya called out as he held his right hand into the air, with Radish Horse and Longphone Bull turned into 2 orbs that represent their attributes as they went into a golden portal that appeared on the ground. **"Rise up and tear our enemies apart with your fangs! I Xyz summon Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon!''.** Yuya called out as his Extra deck opened with a card slotting out, which Yuya grab with his right hand and placed it on his duel blade.

Appearing from the Xyz portal was Yuto's ace monster, Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon who let out a cry as he appeared with two purple overlay units around him.

 **Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon ATK Points: 2500.**

Yuya was expecting a sudden pain from summoning Dark Rebellion, but surprisingly nothing happened. No pain or anything, but Yuya had something to take care of. "I activate Coin Dragon's effect, which grants him and Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon 500 extra ATK points!''. Yuya called out as Coin Dragon's coin glowed as Dark Rebellion and Coin Dragon's ATK Points went up.

 **Performapal Coin Dragon ATK Points: 1700 + 500 = 2200.**

 **Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon ATK points: 2500 + 500 = 3000.**

"Now I activate Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon's effect! By using an overlay unit, Dark Rebellion cuts your monster's ATK points in half and he gains the same amount!''. Yuya cried out as he explained his monster's effect, making the Security Officer widen his eyes as Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon's overlay unit went into the orb on his wing, with the wings opening and formed purple lightening that wrapped around Marksman Heiji Type-0, binding him.

 **Marksman Heiji Type-0 ATK Points: 2400 – 1200 = 1200.**

 **Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon ATK points: 3000 + 1200 = 4200.**

"And here's the best part because he can do it again! Go!''. Yuya cried out as Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon absorbed another overlay unit, unleashing more purple lightening and binding Marksman Heiji Type-0 more.

 **Marksman Heiji Type-0 ATK points: 1200 – 600 = 600.**

 **Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon ATK Points: 4200 + 600 = 4800.**

"Impossible!''. The Security Officer called out in disbelief at what his seeing. "Go Dark Rebellion!''. Yuya called out as he held his right hand out as Dark Rebellion charged and tore Marksman Heiji Type-0 in half, causing an explosion that sent the Security Officer flying. **(4800 – 600 = 4200)**

 **Security Officer Life points: 4000 – 4200 = 0000.**

 **Yuya wins.**

The action field deactivated with Yuya's monsters disappearing with Yuya taking a deep sigh. However, an explosion happened that caught Yuya's attention as he looked to see Celina finishing her duel with the other Security Officer with Lunalight Cat Dancer on her field. Celina's action field deactivated with Cat Dancer disappearing as well.

"I swear, I need a vacation''. Celina said with a sigh, already getting tired. "Who cares? We beat these guys easily, they never stood a chance''. Sylvio boasted, his ego showing again. "Yet they stood a 100% chance against you''. Celina stated with her arms crossed and eyes closed, insulting Sylvio's pride.

Celina walked up to Riley, who has been looking down at the ground in fear the whole time and hasn't been watching any of the duels. "Riley… you okay''. Celina asked the young girl as she kneeled down and put her hands on Riley's shoulders, who looked at Celina with the same eyes of fear.

"W-Where's Declan and Ash''. Riley asked in fear, still afraid without her brothers. "Don't worry. We'll find them''. Celina told Riley with a smile on her face, trying to help calm down the young girl.

However, the Gate Blockers disappeared to reveal more Security Officers, making the Lancers widen their eyes in shock. "Well that's terrific''. Yuya said with narrowed eyes and granted teeth as he reactivated his duel disk. "That's fine! Now I can show them all the power of the master of Pendulum, Sylvio!''. Sylvio exclaimed with a smirk on his face as he activated his duel disk.

"This is not something to be glad about Sylvio! We're surrounded now!''. Celina snapped at Sylvio as she stood back up, holding Riley's right hand with her left hand, keeping the young girl close.

Yuya, Celina, Sylvio and Riley were backed into a corner with every Security Officer surrounding them with no way to escape. The lancers readied themselves for what was about to happen. However, suddenly Motorcycle sounds were heard from out of nowhere, getting everyone's attention as they looked around in wonder.

 **(Cue Crow's Japanese theme music)**

The sky was covered by black clouds with lightening roaring in the sky, making the Lancers look surprised at the sudden weather change, while the Security Officers looked scared. **"You losers won't know when to stop arresting people who did nothing to you! That's why I'll beat you guys into submission as many times as necessary! I Synchro summon the all mighty, Black-Winged Dragon!''.** A young teenage voice called out from out of nowhere as the lightening roared again as a giant Red eyed, Black Dragon with feathers flied down from the sky, forcing a way open through the Security Officers.

 **Black-Winged Dragon ATK points: 2800.**

Then, four different colored Duel Runners raced down the street, heading towards the Lancers. One of the riders held out his right hand, grabbing Yuya's right wrist, making Yuya cry out in surprise, while the other Lancers widened their eyes in shock. The same thing happened to the other lancers, their wrists getting grabbed by one of the riders, who rode the Lancers away from Security.

The lancers rode on the backseat of the Duel Runners that the riders grabbed them with surprised looks. Yuya looked at the person who grabbed his wrist, who looked to be the same age as Ash and a little smaller, wearing a black short sleeve high color jacket, an orange shirt and black long pants. Yuya couldn't see the rider's face because of the helmet, but didn't say anything because he knew that this was a better option than Security.

* * *

 **(Meanwhile in the spirit world)**

Five dragons were all flying in the Spirit World of the Synchro Dimension, but they were not just any dragons. They were the Signer Dragons that served the Crimson Dragon to maintain the peace in the world and not allow evil to taint the balance. These dragons are Ancient Fairy Dragon, Life Stream Dragon, Black-Winged Dragon, Black Rose Dragon and Red Dragon Archfiend. They have received word that Stardust has returned home, along with their reincarnated master, Satoshi.

"It's so wonderful that Stardust is back, especially now that Rose and Akiza are happy again to have their son back". Black Rose Dragon said to her best friend, Ancient Fairy Dragon with a smile, which Ancient Fairy nods with a smile. "It's been 10 years since we were separated, but we're finally back again". Ancient Fairy Dragon exclaimed in happiness to finally have their leader back.

Life Stream Dragon flies next to the two with a smile. "Yeah, Leo felt sad about being apart from his brother, but at the same time, he never lost hope that he would return, nor did I that Stardust would return as well". Life Stream Dragon says to the two female dragons with a smile. Black-Winged Dragon flies close by as well. "Crow was always the fun uncle figure for Satoshi and I always considered Stardust a brother. Crow and Ginta will be happy to hear the news". Black-Winged Dragon stated in happiness, happy that their leader has returned.

Red Dragon Archfiend is the last to speak to his dragon comrades. "My old master Jack and new master, Eizen may look tough on the outside, but they've always been found of Satoshi. Also, to have a duel against him just makes Eizen's soul burn as the sun itself just when Jack dueled with Yusei. The same is for me every time I face against Stardust, my friend and greatest rival". Red Dragon Archfiend admitted to his comrades with a smile, having missed his rival as well.

"I would have given anything to hear you all say those words, thank you my comrades and friends. I feel the same of you as well". A familiar voice said from out of nowhere, getting the five Signer Dragons widen their eyes in surprise at the familiar voice.

They look up above them and saw their leader, Stardust Dragon above them with his arms crossed and smiling at them happily. The four Signer had surprised looks at seeing Stardust's new appearance. "Is that you, Stardust?" Ancient Fairy Dragon asked in disbelief as tears were starting to show, which Stardust nods. "It has been a long, Ancient Fairy. I highly doubt that you would forget what I looked like". Novaforce Stardust Dragon said with a chuckle.

"You look different, what happened?" Black Rose Dragon asked in disbelief at seeing Stardust's new look. "Let's just say that I underwent an evolution. I'm now called Novaforce Stardust Dragon". Novaforce Stardust Dragon roared out, showing some of his power by unleashing a shockwave.

"It would seem that not only appearance, you seem more powerful than usual". Life Stream Dragon said in surprise, feeling the power from that shockwave. "Even with your new appearance you're still the same". Black-Winged Dragon added with tears going down his face. "I can't wait to duel you once more with your new power". Red Dragon Archfiend said with a smirk as he held his right fist out, making Novaforce Stardust smirk at him. "Any time, any place, Red Dragon Archfiend". Stardust Dragon replied with a smirk on his face.

The six Signer dragons fly through the skies of the Synchro Dimension Spirit World, with all of them happy to finally be together again.

* * *

 **And done! Hope you all enjoyed it. Also should the characters from the past Yugioh shows regain their memories from their old timeline. Next up will be the Vrains Chapter.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hello everyone, sorry for the wait, it's just my computer is broken and now things will take a while to update now. Anyway question time.**

 **Guest: You'll find out.**

 **Power Ranger red: Sure, just come up with some decks for the girls and I'll do it.**

 **Dragon King156: You got it.**

 **After some time, I've decided to let the past main Yugioh heroes to come back and regain their memories. Now enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 22: The Fudo family and love between a rose and bird.**

In the common's district, Ash, Rin, Lulu, Krystal and Saya have kept evading Security officers by cleverly using the shadows of the alleys and were going in deeper into common territory. "Satoshi, how much longer until we get to your house?" Lulu asked her boyfriend on how much longer till they reach their destination. "Quite you're complaining Lulu, we're almost there. My home is in the deepest part of the Commons district, so Security will never reach us. We're going to be safe there". Ash replied to Lulu as he kept leading everyone to his house, which Lulu nods.

"I can't wait to see Uncle Yusei and Aunt Akiza again, along with Leo, Luna and Rose". Rin exclaimed in happiness to see Ash's family again, getting Krystal to look at Rin. "I bet you've known Ash and his family even before you were 3-years-old". Krystal said, thinking that Rin was close to Ash's family, which Rin nods with a smile. "You got that right. Satoshi… Ash and his family would frequently visit the orphanage where Yugo and I grew up in. Ash and his sister Rose would play friendly duels with Yugo and me. Those were the fun days". Rin explained with a smile as she looked down at the ground, thinking about her childhood days with Ash and his family.

Krystal smiles at what Rin said. "I'm guessing you also saw them as a family to you. I have to admit that I'm excited to meet them as well". Krystal exclaimed with a smile, now wanting to meet Ash's family, getting Rin to nod at her. "You'll like them". Rin told Krystal with a smile. After a few minutes, they finally arrive to the Fudo residence, which was hidden by many common buildings with no windows or ways alleyways to get in.

"Finally, we're here". Ash said as he took a sigh of relief, with Krystal and Rin relaxing now that they're out of danger, but Lulu and Saya looked a bit nervous, getting Ash's attention. "Lulu, Saya what's the matter?" Ash asked his girlfriend and daughter on why they look so nervous. "I'm nervous Satoshi. I'm meeting your biological family for the first time, unlike with Shark and Rio back at Heartland". Lulu explained to Ash on why she is nervous.

"I'm also nervous, daddy". Saya admitted to her father about her being nervous, making Ash blink at them. "It's okay. Relax; you'll like my parents, my sister Rose, even my adoptive siblings Leo and Luna". Ash told Lulu and Saya with a smile that they'll like his family, making Lulu and Saya nod, believing in Ash's words.

Ash walks up to the front door and opens it. "I'm home". Ash calls out as he walks inside. Just then, the twins Leo and Luna run up toward Ash in happiness. "Welcome back big bro."/ "Welcome back big brother Satoshi". The twins said as they give Ash a hug. Ash smiles at his younger adopted siblings.

"I told you that I wasn't gonna be out for long. I also brought some new friends and an old one". Ash said to Leo and Luna with a smile, glad to be back home, making the twins look at him in confusion. "What old friend?" Leo asked in confusion at his brother's words. Rin then enters the house with a smile.

"He means me". Rin said with a smile, getting Leo and Luna to turn to see Rin as well. "Long time no see Leo and Luna, sorry that I left without leaving a letter". Rin said with a smile as Leo and Luna run up to her and give her a hug. "Big sis Rin, you've come back./Rin, you're safe". Leo and Luna called out with smiles of happiness, making Rin smile as well.

"I missed you two pipsqueaks as well". Rin said to Leo and Luna with a then introduces herself as she walks inside. "I'm Krystal, nice to meet you". Krystal greeted, getting Leo and Luna's attention. "Nice to meet you too, Krystal". Leo greeted with a grin. "It's nice meet you miss Krystal". Luna greeted with a bow.

"Leo and Luna tell mom, dad, and Rose that I'm back and meet me in the kitchen". Ash asked his adopted siblings to meet him in the kitchen with the rest of the family. "Okay!" Leo and Luna said with a smile as they went get the rest of the family.

Ash, Lulu, Rin, Krystal and Saya waited for the rest of the family in the kitchen with Ash and Rin seating down on some chairs, Krystal and Lulu standing up with Saya hiding behind Lulu. Soon Yusei, Akiza, Leo, Luna and Rose arrive in there. "Welcome back Satoshi". Yusei greeted his son with a smile. "Welcome home, my precious little dragon". Akiza greeted her son with a motherly tone. "Welcome home, dear brother". Rose greeted with a smile, glad that her brother's home.

"I did promise that I wouldn't be out for long". Ash said to his family with a smile, before the whole Fudo family embraces together in a hug. After a minute, they released themselves from the hug. "Also look whose back?" Ash said with a smile as Yusei, Akiza, and Rose turn to see Rin. "Rin!''. Rose called out with a smile as she ran towards Rin, which Rin stood up from her chair as the two girls couldn't hold their tears and hug each other happily.

"Welcome back Rin. You had us worried when you disappeared". Yusei said to Rin with a smile, having been worried when she disappeared. "We were worried sick, but we knew that you'd come home someday. We missed you Rin". Akiza said to the girl that would be her future daughter-in-law someday. "I'm sorry I worried you, but I missed you all too". Rin said to her future parents-in-law with a smile.

Yusei, Akiza, and Rose also meet Krystal warmly as well, which Krystal returns as well. Finally Ash had one last person to introduce. "There are two more people who I'd like you to meet, but you'll get a surprise when you see one of them, so hello to Lulu and Saya". Ash said as his family turn around to see a teenage girl with dark purple hair with light purple bangs and a little girl as well. The strange thing is that Lulu has the same face as Rin, making the family widen their eyes in surprise.

"There are two Rins?" Rose called out in surprise at what she's seeing. Ash shakes his head at his sister. "No Rose, she might look like Rin, but she's not. Her name is Lulu Obsidian, a friend I made during the years that I was away". Ash explained to his sister about Lulu, with Leo and Luna noticing that Lulu looks exactly similar as the Windwitch duelist.

"Nice to meet you Lulu, any friend of my son is a friend of mine". Yusei greeted Lulu with a smile, which Akiza greeted with a smile as well. "It's an honor to meet you, Mr. and Mrs. Fudo". Lulu greeted nervously, hoping that she makes a good first impression. Yusei and Akiza noticed this girl's polite nature, but she also seems nervous. "Satoshi, are you and this girl?" Akiza asked her son if he and this girl was a couple. Ash shakes his head at his mother.

"No mom. She and I are close childhood friends". Ash replied to his mum as he looks at Lulu, who looks at him. Satoshi talked to Lulu on the way here that he will not tell them about their relationship yet since he wants to wait a little bit for them all to recover from the years of separation. Lulu agreed with Ash since he knows how important it is for his family to reconnect. Saya is then noticed behind Lulu, who is still nervous.

Akiza than sees the little girl behind Lulu. "So this is Saya?" Akiza said as Saya tried to hide herself more, getting the family's attention. "Saya, this is my family. Mum, Dad, Rose, Leo, Luna, meet my daughter Saya". Ash said as he introduced his daughter to his family, making the entire family widen their eyes in shock at what they heard.

"Actually, to be honest, I mean my adopted daughter". Ash clarified himself, still not used to calling Saya his adopted daughter when it isn't true. Yusei, Akiza, Rose, Leo, and Luna calm down, knowing that Saya is just adopted. Saya shyly walks up to the Fudo family. "It's nice to… meet you… everyone". Saya greeted nervously as she gave a small bow to the family.

Akiza feels her eyes glimmer, before she kneels down and rubs her check again Saya, making the little girl blink in surprise. "Oh. You are just so adorable". Akiza said in happiness, making Saya smile a little. Now it's Yusei's turn to give Saya affection by patting her in the head, making Saya smile at her grandparents.

Ash smiled at seeing his parents give Saya affection, before he looked at Rose, who looked at Saya with adorable eyes, making Ash anime sweet drop. Rose than instantly went to Saya and hugged her like she was a teddy bear, making Saya laugh lightly as she hugged Rose back.

Ash than looked at his dad. "Dad, we kinda got into a little trouble with Security so would it be alright if my friends hide here with us''. Ash asked his father if he was alright if his friends could hide with him, getting Yusei's attention. "Of course, I'm sure that they did nothing wrong. They're more than welcome to stay''. Yusei replied to his son, making Ash smile at his dad.

Ash then looked at Saya, who is still being smothered by Rose, with his mum trying to hug Saya as well. Ash then looked at Leo and Luna, who were asking Rin to play with them, with Rin looking at the twins with a smile. Ash then looked at Lulu and Krystal, who were sweet dropping at seeing Rose and Akiza smother Saya with affection. 'It's good to be home'. Ash thought to himself with a smile on his face.

* * *

 **(Yugioh Arc v opening song 3)**

 **Ash, Yuya, Gong, Celina, Dennis, Lulu, Rin, Krystal, Sylvio, Saya, Moon Shadow and Shay were standing at the top of LEO Institute Tower, facing the sun as they all prepared for their adventure, before the screen zooms out to show the rest of Paradise city.**

 **A white portal appears as the Lancers go in, before they arrive in the Synchro Dimension, falling from the sky.**

 **(One thrill after another, heart-pounding summons)**

 **(This card calls out to them)**

 **The Lancers fell down from the sky, before their partner monsters appeared and carried them down. Yuya was riding on Odd Eyes Pendulum Dragon's neck, Ash was riding on Novaforce Stardust Dragon's neck, Gong was riding on Superheavy Samurai Big Benki's back and Krystal riding on her Enchanted Ice Xyz Dragon's neck.**

 **Celina was being carried bride style by Lunalight Cat Dancer, with Lyriluse – Assembled Nightingale carrying Lulu the same style as well, while Rin was riding on one of Wind Witch – Winter Bell's blades and Yubel was carrying Saya bride style as well.**

 **Sylvio was riding on Abyss Actor – Funky Comedian's back, Shay was riding on Raid Raptor – Rise Falcon's back, Moon Shadow was flying down on a kite with Twilight Ninja Shingetsu and Dennis was with his Trapeze Magician.**

 **(A surge of development, let's go! Activate this effect)**

 **(The real fun, hey, it's just getting started here!)**

 **Stardust and Odd Eyes landed on the ground with their partners still riding them. However, they heard police sirens, getting their attention as they looked to see a horde of Security Duel Chasers with a big image of Roget behind them.**

 **The scene changes to a pink background as Celina was floating in the sky in her old clothes, before Rin floats up next to her with both girls smiling as they joined hands. Soon Rin joined hands with Lulu, who joined hands with Zuzu, who joined hands with Celina, with all four girls smiling happily as their clothes changed to their new clothes.**

 **(Charge it up, bomber)**

 **(Let's start with an energetic dash! 3, 2, 1, go!)**

 **The lancers formed up together to form a diamond shape, with Lulu with her brother, Rin and Krystal together, Celina with Saya and Ash with Yuya, with the diamond shape forming into the Lancers signature.**

 **(Yeah! Now, let's play the melody of this fight!)**

 **The city's duel roads activated as they connected with each other.**

 **(UNLEASH my monsters, the passions dwelling within our hearts)**

 **Yuya, riding on Odd Eyes Pendulum Dragon summons Odd Eyes Raging Dragon, which Ash summons a new Dragon covered in light, with the two Dragons descending into the air, with Ash still riding Stardust.**

 **On another part of the duel road, Yugo was driving his Duel Runner with Zuzu riding along with him, with Clear Wing descending into the air.**

 **(Don't run away, believe in these bonds)**

 **Crow, Yusei, Akiza, Leo, Luna, Rose and Crow's son were working on their Duel Runners, with the twins doing their Duel Boards, before Odd Eyes Ragging Dragon and Clear Wing flew over them, getting their attention as they watched the Dragons fly into the sky, with them all watching with smiles.**

 **(UNLEASH my monsters, whatever happens, tomorrow's before our eyes)**

 **The Lancers summon out their ace monsters, with Saya's ace monster being Yubel, Lulu's ace monster being Lyrois – Assemble Nightingale, Rin's ace being Winter Bell and Krystal's ace being Enchanted Ice Xyz Dragon.**

 **(Come on, let's burst into this giant storm and fly)**

 **Odd Eyes Raging Dragon and Clear Wing continue to battle against each other in the sky, passing through Jack Atlas and his son, unleashing dragon breaths at each other with Yuya and Yugo facing each other)**

 **(Beyond that speed!)**

 **Yuya rides on Odd Eyes with a smile and his goggles on with all his monsters following him on the duel road. On another duel road, Ash rides his Duel Runner with a smile with all his monsters following him.**

 **Screen changes to show Shay and Dennis battling each other in the Underground duel field, Declan with his back against his father, who held four glowing cards with his right hand.**

 **Screen changes to show Moon Shadow protecting Riley from something. Lulu and Rin looking at their bracelets with their shadows forming into Ray, Krystal holding her head in pain as three shadow people were behind her. Rose holding her hands together and her eyes closed as she thought about Shay. On the night sky, a giant monster with glowing red eyes appeared as he slashed at the screen.**

 **Ash and Yuya fist pump together with a smile as they watched the rising sun with the rest of the lancers together.**

 **(Opening song end)**

* * *

In another district of the commons, the teenager that rescued Yuya, Sylvio, Celina, and Riley waved good bye to his friends, which they waved back as they drove away. After the Teenager and his friends rescued Yuya and the others, they took them to another part of commons territory, where his home is.

The teenager takes off his helmet and reveals himself. He has dark grey eyes and orange spiky hair that defies gravity, along with a few purple highlights and purple bangs, along with a few criminal marks and also light skin. He wearswearing a black short sleeve high color jacket, an orange shirt and black long pants, along with dark purple elbow length finger less gloves and dark purple boots.

"You guys rocked, protecting that kid while taking on that many of Security! There aren't many guys out there that have the guts to protect children and face security at the same time! You're pretty impressive!" The Teenage said to Yuya and the other lancers with an impressed look on his face.

"Who are you?" Yuya asked the person that rescued them and his friends. However, the door to the house opens and a little red-haired girl greets them. "Welcome home Ginta!" The little girl greeted, getting everyone's attention.

"Yo Amanda, where's Frank and Tarren?" The teenager now called Ginta asked the little girl as he grabs some bags from his Duel Runner. "They're in the city. They said they'd like to be the ones to help you and Crow sometimes, Ginta". The girl called Amanda replied to Ginta with a smile.

Yuya, Sylvio, Celina, and Riley don't know what to do or say, until Amanda greets them, telling them to come inside. "I got good stuff, turns out fishing in the city isn't that hard to do". Ginta joked as he brought out a tuna can from the bag that his carrying.

"All right! I'll make some tuna sandwiches". Amanda said in happiness as she went inside to make sandwiches. "You guys must be hungry, so feel free to join". Ginta said to the lancers with a smile. "Let's eat together!" Amanda exclaimed, which the lancers agreed as they went inside.

They were all having lunch together, eating sandwiches around a table. "I would like to say thanks for the helping us out there. You really saved our hides". Celina thanked Ginta for saying her and her comrades with a smile. "No problem". Ginta replied with a smile, before he stares at Celina for a moment. "Is there something wrong?" Celina asked in confusion at Ginta staring at her.

"Nothing's wrong. You happen to have the same face as Rin". Ginta replied to Celina, making Yuya, Sylvio, and Riley widen their eyes in shock. Celina is the exception, having expected people to notice her similarities to her Synchro counterpart. "You know Rin?" Yuya asks in surprise to hear that Ginta knows one of his comrades.

"Yeah I do. Rin is a childhood friend. I visited her in her orphanage, along with Yugo". Ginta replied to Yuya with a smile as he finished one of his sandwiches. "By the way, I haven't seen you guys around here. Where are you from?" Ginta asks the Lancers where they came from. "Actually we are from…" Yuya tries to speak, only for Sylvio to interrupt.

"I also want to thank you for what you did back there''. Sylvio says as he shakes Ginta's hand. "That was quite the terrible welcoming party! Even though, we came from another dimension!" Sylvio continued to speak, being an idiot, while Ginta was confused. "What do ya mean another dimension?" Ginta asks in confusion at what Sylvio said.

"I'm an undefeated duelist from Paradise City; I'm Sylvio Sawatari". Sylvio lied about the fact that his in fact the weakest Lancer member, before he then points to Yuya. "This guy happens to be my disciple, Yuya Sakaki". Sylvio lied again, annoying Yuya a bit.

Sylvio then points to the Lunalight duelist. "This strong willed woman is Celina. She is also from other dimension". Sylvio continued to speak, before he cried out in pain as Celina kicked his leg with her leg, looking annoyed. "I think I saved crazy people". Ginta said to himself, not knowing if Sylvio was lying or not.

"As much as I hate to agree with Sylvio, it's all true. We came from different dimensions. We really did come here to search for our comrades". Yuya tried to explain to Ginta, getting the Black-winged user to look at him. "I may not understand your situation, but I can tell that you aren't lying. The look in your eyes reminds me of Satoshi". Ginta replied to Yuya, being reminded of his old friend.

What Ginta said surprises Yuya, Celina, Sylvio, and Riley at what he said about Ash? "You know him?" Celina said in surprise that Ginta knows her mate. "Of course I do, he's one of my childhood friends, along with Yugo, Rin and his sister Rose". Ginta replied to Celina with a smile, remembering his old friend with a sad look. Yuya was about to speak, telling Ginta that they were friends with Ash, till Celina stopped him by putting her left hand out in front of him.

"Anyway, since you all got here, I bet you don't have a decent place to stay here. You can stay here until things here calm down! Don't worry". Ginta said to the Lancers with a smile, making Yuya smile at him. "Thanks, Ginta''. Yuya thanked Ginta for what his done for him and his friends, making Ginta smile at him.

* * *

 **(Meanwhile in the tops district)**

"Has anyone here seen a boy named Yuya, his Gong's best friend!''. Gong called out to the passing by people, who ignored him. Seating in a tree's shade behind Gong was Dennis, who was looking down at the ground in thought.

Gong and Dennis arrived at the tops district early today, separated from the rest of the Lancers, leaving them along in a Dimension that they've never been to. Gong has been calling out for people that seen Yuya, while Dennis has been in deep thought since they've arrived here in Synchro.

'Is what the White Dragon Emperor said about the original world being true and that this 'Phantom' controlled this 'Zarc' to destroy it, all because he wanted some girl for himself. The professor never told me about this united world, but maybe he didn't trust me enough. I'm still finding it hard to believe that the Professor is actually a grandparent and that Lulu and the others are his daughter's four pieces and that little Dragon Saya was his granddaughter'. Dennis thought to himself, still thinking about what Ash told him and the rest of the lancers.

'It would make sense on why Lulu, Celina, Rin and Zuzu have the same face and bracelets that are similar to each other, but I still can't believe that the Professor's reason to unite the four Dimensions wasn't to create a utopia, but to have his daughter back. He played us like how a Cat plays with its boll of yawn. But Ash did have a point that this 'Phantom' can't be allowed to be revived'. Dennis thought to himself, knowing that Phantom must not be revived.

"Dennis! Give Gong some help!''. Gong called out to Dennis, getting Dennis' attention. "Coming''. Dennis replied as he stood up, before he noticed the sun's harsh sunlight. "Jeez, that sun needs a raincheck. Go thing I came prepared''. Dennis said as he brought out a card, before h used some magic trick to turn it into a hat.

"Wow, did you see that dad''. A young boy's voice said, getting Dennis' attention as he looked to see a boy and his father had witnessed his magic trick. "Ah, I hope you enjoyed my little Magic trick''. Dennis said as he gave a bow with his hat being held by his right hand.

Dennis then heard something being thrown into his hat, getting his to blink in surprise as he watched the boy and his father walk away. Dennis looked to see what they threw in his hat and saw that it was a gold coin. "Hey, I just got a wonderful idea''. Dennis said with a smile as he figured something out.

* * *

 **(With Ash and the girls)**

Back at the Fudo house, Ash is working on his Duel Runner outside with his Synchro girlfriend Rin, who is also making adjustments on hers. A little bit early, Ash went back to Standard to get Rin's duel runner, which is almost complete so that Rin can do Turbo Duels now as well, which Rin was happy that her Duel Runner was here with her. Right now, they were outside with Ash having his jacket off, working on his Duel Runner with him sharing his Tools for Rin.

"It's good to be home with everyone and to work on my Duel Runner with you around, Rin". Ash said to his Synchro Girlfriend with a smile on his face, making Rin look at Ash with a sweet loving smile.

"How nice of you, Satoshi. This reminds me of how Yugo and I worked on your Duel Runner". Rin replied to Ash with a smile, remembering when Yugo and she worked on Ash's Duel Runner. "Which reminds me, thanks for making this for me. Also, Yugo will be in for a surprise to see you back. You two still have such a close bond". Ash thanked and told Rin, making Rin giggles.

"If Rose was here, she could have fun working on her Duel Runner with us". Rin stated as she worked on the colour of her Duel Runner. "She's doing her job as leader of the Enforcers, Rin. She'll have time for us later". Ash told Rin as he worked on a computer next to them, working on his Duel Runner's engine.

* * *

 **(Meanwhile inside the house)**

Inside the house, Akiza is spending time with Luna, Lulu, and Saya in the living room, with all of them seating down on some couches. "Lulu, how do you feel being here?" Akiza asked Lulu about her thoughts of being here, getting Lulu to look at her future mother-in-law. "It's quite comfortable and warm in here". Lulu told Akiza with a smile, liking this house. "I know the living conditions in the Commons might not be perfect, but in here I have everything I already need. I have Yusei, Rose, Leo, Luna, and of course Satoshi". Akiza said with a smile, feeling more at home here than in her house in the Tops district.

"By the way, how did you even adopt Leo and Luna''. Lulu asked on how Leo and Luna were adopted in the family. "We were adopted one day by mum and dad, who found out abandoned as babies in the commons''. Luna replied to Lulu, telling her how she and her brother were adopted into the Fudo family. "Oh, I'm sorry that I asked''. Lulu apologized for asking for something personal.

"It's alright, I doesn't bother me like how it used to''. Luna replied to Lulu with a smile on her face, not bothered by her backstory like how she used to. "Could you two tell us how you two met Satoshi''. Akiza asked Lulu and Saya on how they met her son. "Okay''. Saya replied with a bright smile, making the three other females giggle at her.

Meanwhile at another part of the house, Krystal is working on her deck. "Ash was right about my strategy. Perhaps with my new cards I can counter my deck's weaknesses". Krystal said to herself as she worked to figure out a way to make her deck better.

Back with Ash and Rin, they have been joined by Yusei, who decided to help them with their Duel Runners. Right now, Ash had visor over his eyes as he worked on a computer, with many wires connected to his Duel Runner, with Rin on his Duel Runner and trying out the engine, while Yusei watched. Ash has been trying out a broken advance engine that he found in the junkyard a few weeks ago and has been working to repair it and use it for his Duel Runner, but there have been many road blocks.

"Engine's remote synergy holding steady at 80!''. Ash called out as Rin kept revving up the engine, getting Yusei to look at his son in confusion. "What. What happened to the power surge? The output is still in the red, where's all that energy going!''. Yusei called out in surprise, having seen the systems in Ash's duel runner.

"Who cares? It's fixed, that's what counts. Listen to that engine, its purring like a happy little kitten''. Rin called out with a smile on her face, thinking that their problem is solved. "Actually the surge has been rerouted''. Ash exclaimed as he kept working on the computer, getting Yusei and Rin confused.

"Rerouted?''. Yusei said in confusion at his son's words. "To where?''. Rin questioned in confusion at Ash's words. And right on cue, the cards in the deck holder started shuffling, before all the cards started getting sent flying into the air, making Yusei and Rin widen their eyes in surprise, while Rin cried out in horror. "Oh come on!''. Rin called out as Ash's duel runner started letting out steam, making Rin cough a little, while Yusei kept his mouth closed to not inhale the smoke.

Ash kept his eyes on the computer, while all his cards floated down to the ground, with the deck revealing to be his White Dragon deck. "And that was my deck''. Ash stated as he kept working on the computer. **"Our cards aren't to be used as a test subject or to go flying!''.** Silver Eyes whined from his card, which only Ash and Rin heard.

Leo then came out to the house and run up to Ash, while being careful to not step on the cards on the floor. "Big bro Satoshi, big sis Rin, Dad are you done with your Duel Runners?" Leo asked Ash, Yusei and Rin if they were done yet. "We're not even close, but we'll take a break". Ash replied to Leo as he took the vision off and put his jacket on, along with his sun glasses.

"Big bro, let's have a Duel like how we used to?" Leo called out in excitement as he put a light Blue Synchro Dimension Duel Disk on his left arm, making Ash and Rin widen their eyes in surprise at Leo's request, while Yusei chuckled.

"You want to duel me?" Ash questioned in surprise at Leo's request to Duel him. "Leo just wants to play with you, just like the old times". Rin explained to her mate, reminding him about how he used to play with Leo in the past. "Yeah, I want to show you how much I've grown in my duelling. Please Satoshi". Leo asks his older brother again if they can Duel, making Ash smile at Leo. "Sure, let's play". Ash said as he brought out his Xyz Duel Disk and placed it on. "All right!" Leo called out in joy at hearing that they'll Duel.

"I'll get your cards''. Rin said as she started picking up Ash's cards. "Thanks Rin, but I won't be using that deck in this Duel''. Ash told Rin as he and Leo stood a few feet away, confusing Leo and Yusei at what Ash said. "Hold on, how are you gonna Duel without your deck''. Leo questioned his brother on how he is gonna Duel without his White Dragon Deck.

"Simple, I'll use one of my other Decks''. Ash replied to Leo as he brought out one of his two other decks and slotted it into his Duel Disk, which the device shuffled his deck. "Satoshi has another Deck''. Yusei said in surprise at seeing one of Ash's other decks. "That's so cool!''. Leo called out in joy at seeing his brother having another Deck to use.

"I wonder which one Ash is using''. Rin said in wonder, wondering which deck that Ash is using, while picking up more of his White Dragon cards. "You ready, Leo!''. Ash called out to his little brother if he was ready. "Oh yeah I am''. Leo called back with a smirk as both his and Ash's Duel Disks activated, with Leo's duel blade being light green. **"Game on!''.** Ash and Leo called out as they drew their starting hand from their decks.

 **Ash life points: 4000/ Number of cards in hand: 5.**

 **Leo life points: 4000/ Number of cards in hand: 5.**

"The first move is mine!''. Ash called out as he took the first turn, while holding his starting hand with his right hand, before he took a card from his hand and held it with his right hand's index and middle finger. "I'll start by summoning Maiden with Eyes of Blue in ATK mode!''. Ash called out as he placed the card on his Duel Blade, with a small blue eyed maiden appearing on his field.

 **Maiden with Eyes of Blue ATK Points: 0000/ Level: 1.**

"I'll place one card face down and end my turn''. Ash continued to speak as he slotted a card into his Duel Disk, with a face town card appearing on his field.

 **Leo life points: 4000/ Number of cards in hand: 5.**

"That was a lame move Bro, let me show you how to Duel! I draw!''. Leo called out as he drew his card from his deck. "I'm gonna bring out Morphtronic Celfon!''. Leo called out as a yellow phone appeared on his field, before it transformed into a yellow Robot.

 **Morphtronic Celfon ATK Points: 100/ Level 1.**

"It's time for me to dill some trouble!''. Leo called out as he moved his right arm in circles as the number buttons on Celfon started blinking. "When Celfon is in ATK Mode, I get to take a chance to draw cards from my deck equal to the number that Celfon gets and summon a Morphtronic monster that I drew!''. Leo called out as he explained the effects of his monster, with Celfon stropping on 3.

"It's a three!''. Leo cried out in joy as he drew 3 cards and looked at them. "Nice! I'm gonna summon out Morphtronic Scopen!''. Leo called out as a Scop appeared on his field, before it transformed into another robot.

 **Morphtronic Scopen ATK Points: 800/ Level: 3.**

"I activate Scopen's ability now! I'm now allowed to summon a Morphtronic monster from my hand, so say hello to Morphtronic Magnen!''. Leo called out as he sent two of the cards that he drew back into his deck, while placing one of them on his Duel Blade. A blue Robot monster appeared on his field.

 **Morphtronic Magnen ATK Points: 800/ Level 3.**

"3 monsters on the field, whose total level equals 7, I think it's clear on what Leo's planning to summon out". Ash said to himself with narrowed eyes, remembering Leo's duels from Yusei's memories and his own.

Leo raises his right arm into the sky with a smirk on his face. "Now I tune my level 1 Morphtronic Celfon and my level 3 Morphtronic Magnen with my level 3 Morphtronic Scopen!" Leo called out as Morphtronic Scopen turns into 3 green rings while Celfon and Magnen turned orange as the rings scanned them, before they turned into four white lights. Then a beam appeared and consumed the rings and lights.

"Now you're gonna see one of my best monsters in action, bro! I Synchro summon my Power Tool Dragon!''. Leo called out as a yellow machine Dragon appeared on his field.

 **Power Tool Dragon Level 7 Attack: 2300 Defense: 2500**

"I activate Power Tool Dragon's effect! Once per turn during the Main Phase, I can add a random Equip Spell from my deck to my hand. Go Power Search!" Leo called out his deck shuffled, before it stopped with a card slotting out. Leo grabbed the card with his right hand and smirked when he saw what it was. "I'll now activate the card that I just added to my hand, the Equip Spell, United We Stand. I target a monster on my field and it gains 800 ATK and DEF for every monster that I control. I equip it on my Power Tool Dragon". Leo called out as he slotted the spell card into his Duel Disk, which his Power Tool Dragon roars, getting more powerful than before.

 **Power Tool Dragon ATK Points: 2300 + 800 = 3100.**

"Power Tool Dragon now has 3100 attack points". Rin said in surprise at Leo's move. Yusei looks the duel calmly and with great interest. "Now it's battle time! Power Tool Dragon, attack Big Bro's Maiden with Super Charge Slice!" Leo called out as his Dragon charged and was about to slice the Maiden, who cried out in panic.

"Not so fast Leo! I activate Maiden with Eyes of Blue's effect". Ash calls out as he holds his open right hand out, making Leo stop. "What?" Leo calls out in shock at what his bother said. "Once per turn, when my Maiden is targeted for an attack, I can negate the attack". Ash explained his Maiden's effect to his little brother.

"I should have known that you had something planned". Leo complained to himself at how he fell for the oldest trick in the book. "Here's the best part, after negating your attack, I can change my maiden's position. So Maiden with Eyes of Blue goes in defense position". Ash explains as his Maiden looks at Ash, before she nods at Ash and changes position.

"Next is my favorite part. Now I can now special summon a certain legendary dragon from my hand, deck or graveyard". Ash called out, making Rin gasp in shock. "Oh no, is he going to?" Rin asked in disbelief at what monster that Ash is gonna summon. Yusei looks at the due,l having a good feeling which monster his son is going to summon.

Ash looks at his Synchro girlfriend and his father. "That's right! I now call from my deck the legendary Blue Eyes White Dragon". Ash called out as a card slotted out of his deck, which he held with his right hand's index and middle fingers. Leo has his eyes widen in shock at what he said.

"No way!" Leo called out in shock at what his heard. White lightning and thunderstorm can be sensed in the sky, before the legendary Blue Eyes White Dragon flew down, roaring as he appears. Rin, Yusei, and Leo are in awe at the appearance of Blue Eyes White Dragon. The legendary dragon with power on par with the gods is in front of their eyes.

 **Blue Eyes White Dragon Level 8 Attack: 3000 Defense: 2500.**

"I'm impressed". Rin exclaimed with an impressed look on her face, while Yusei is amazed. "I agree. My son Satoshi has the legendary Blue Eyes White Dragon". Yusei stated in amazement at how much his son has grown. "Wow!" Leo said in awe as well, having always wanted to see a legendary monster. "It's still your turn Leo, so make it count''. Ash said to his younger adopted brother, crossing his arms.

Leo snapped out of his awe state and focused on the Duel. "Since you blocked Power Tool Dragon's Attack, I'll end my turn with two face downs!''. Leo called out as he slotted two cards in his hand, which two face down cards appeared on his field.

 **Ash life points: 4000/ Number of cards in hand: 3.**

"It's my move!''. Ash called out as he drew his card with his right hand's index and middle fingers, which he looked over the corner of his right eye to look at what he drew. 'Nice, just what I need'. Ash thought to himself with a smirk as he added the card that he drew into his hand, before he took another card from his hand and slotted it into his Duel Disk.

"I activate the spell card, Ancient Rules! This handy card allows me to summon a level 5 or higher monster from my hand, so say hello to my second Blue Eyes White Dragon!''. Ash called out and explained as Ancient Rules appeared on his field, before the spell disappeared and another Blue Eyes White Dragon flew down from the sky, roaring.

 **Blue Eyes White Dragon Level 8 Attack: 3000 Defense: 2500.**

"Wow, two Blue Eyes White Dragons!''. Leo called out in awe at seeing the two legendary dragons. "Don't be impressed yet, because you haven't seen anything yet. Now my Maiden with Eyes of Blue gives my Blue Eyes a Tune up!''. Ash called out as he held his right hand into the air as his Maiden turned into one green ring, which Blue Eyes flew into, turning orange as he was scanned, before he turned into 8 lights.

A beam appeared that consumed the ring and lights, slamming into the ground behind Ash. "Allow me to introduce a friend of mine called Azure-Eyes Silver Dragon!''. Ash called out as a card slotted out of his extra deck, which he picked with his right hand's index and middle fingers, showing the synchro card, before he placed it on his Duel Blade, which a Silver Dragon appeared from the beam, roaring as he appeared.

 **Azure-Eyes Silver Dragon DEF Points: 3000.**

"Whoa, now that's cool''. Leo said nervously at the situation that his in. "I'm not done yet! I activate the spell card, Silver's Cry!''. Ash called out as he slotted one of the cards in his hand into his Duel Disk, which the spell appeared on his field. "Thanks to this spell, I'm allowed to bring back a Dragon type normal monster from my graveyard, so welcome back Blue Eyes White Dragon!''. Ash called out as he explained his spell's effect, which his Blue Eyes returned to the field from the sky, roaring.

 **Blue Eyes White Dragon Level 8 Attack: 3000 Defense: 2500.**

"Now here comes the best part! I overlay my two Blue Eyes White Dragons!''. Ash called out as he held his right hand into the air as his two Blue Eye White Dragons turned into yellow orbs, representing their attributes, going into a golden portal that appeared on the ground. "What the!''. Leo and Yusei called out in shock at the unexpected move, while Rin looked excited.

" **Get ready for a surprise Leo, because you're about to get the shocking of a life time! I Xyz summon my Thunder End Dragon!''.** Ash called out as his extra deck opened and another card slotted pout, which Ash held with his right hand's index and middle fingers, placing the card on his duel blade with a blue and white Dragon that had horns appeared on his field with two yellow overlay units, roaring.

 **Thunder End Dragon ATK Points: 3000/ Rank: 8.**

"What was that summoning again?" Leo asked in confusion, having never seen Xyz summon before. "I think Satoshi said Xyz Summoning, which I'm confused and interested to know about". Yusei exclaimed, interested in Xyz summoning from seeing it. "Satoshi and my new friend Lulu told me that Xyz Summoning consists of having at least two monsters of the same level to Xyz Summon a monster from the Extra Deck with the same Rank as the two monsters. Satoshi had two level 8 monsters, so his monster is a Rank 8". Rin explained to her future father-in-law about Xyz summon.

"I see. And those lights that surround that Xyz monster could they be the material monsters that Satoshi used to Xyz Summon, right?" Yusei said as he memorized about Xyz summon, which Rin nodded to him. "Yup. They're called Overlay Units. So Xyz Monsters can activate their effects". Rin explained to Yusei, which Yusei nods, now learning about Xyz monsters.

"That's an awesome summoning, big bro Satoshi". Leo exclaimed in happiness at seeing Thunder End Dragon, which Ash smiles at his younger brother. "I've got a lot more than just that, so check this out Leo. I activate my Thunder End Dragon's effect. By detaching an Overlay Unit I can destroy all other monsters on the field. But with my Azure-Eyes Silver Dragon's effect. it cannot be targeted by monster effects until the end of my next turn. So it will be safe!" Ash explained the effect of his Xyz and Synchro monster, holding his right fist out.

Silver Dragon's aura glows within, protecting him from effects. Thunder End Dragon eats one of his overlay units and roars as a Thunder storm started to appear. "I activate Power Tool Dragon's effect. If Power Tool Dragon is about to be destroyed while equipped with an Equip Spell, then I send that Equip Spell to the graveyard and save it instead!" Leo called out as he explained his Dragon's effect, sending 'United we Stand' to the graveyard.

A bolt of thunder shot out of the sky, striking the Golden armoured Dragon, but Power Tool Dragon stands strong and survives. "Of course that means that Power Tool Dragon goes back to normal". Leo stated as Power Tool Dragon's aura disappeared.

 **Power Tool Dragon Level 7, Attack points: 2300/ Defense points: 2500**

"Well done little bro. I'll have to destroy it the old fashion way. Thunder End Dragon; give Power Tool Dragon a shocking malfunction!" Ash called out as Thunder End Dragon roars and prepares a dragon blast from his mouth. "And if you think you're just gonna take 700 points of damage, think again! I now activate my Tyrant Wings trap card!''. Ash called out as his face down card revealed itself.

"I target a Dragon-type monster on the field and it gains 400 attack and defense points. It can also attack twice on the battle phase. I target my Thunder End Dragon''. Ash called out as he explains the effect of his trap as Thunder End Dragon's wings glowed with energy, while Leo widen his eyes in surprise.

 **Thunder End Dragon ATK Points: 3000 + 400 = 3400/ DEF Points: 2500 + 400 = 2900.**

"Go Thunder End Dragon, take out Power Tool Dragon!" Ash called out as he held his right fist out, which Thunder End Dragon unleashed his dragon blast attack, destroying Power Tool Dragon. **(3400 – 2300 = 1100)**

 **Leo LP: 4000- 1100= 2900.**

"This next attack will end it!''. Ash stated to his brother if Thunder End Dragon lands one more attack, Leo will lose. "Not yet I'm not, I activate my face down, Quick Play Spell Emergency Provisions. By sending any number of spells and traps on my field, I gain 1000 LP. I send my other face down and gain 1000LP!" Leo called out as he explained the effects of his revealed face down, which his other face down disappeared in yellow sparkles, while Leo's life points went up.

 **Leo LP: 2900 + 1000= 3900.**

"You succeeded at surviving this turn Leo, but you're now wide open. Thunder End Dragon; give Leo a shocking he won't forget!" Ash called out as Thunder End Dragon unleashed electricity from his wings, shocking Leo as he was fried anime style, blinking.

 **Leo LP: 3900 - 3400 = 500**

"I'll set a card face down and end my turn. It's your turn Leo". Ash said as a face down card appeared on his field, ending his turn.

 **Leo life points: 500/ Number of cards in hand: 2**

Leo stood on his feet as he shook the smoke off him, revealing himself to be back in his normal colour. "My turn I draw" Leo calls out as he draws his card from his deck and holds it with his right hand's index, middle and thumb. "Okay first, I use Monster Reborn to resurrect my Power Tool Dragon!" Leo calls out as he slots into the Duel Disk the legendary Spell Card, which the spell appears, before it turns into Power Tool Dragon.

 **Power Tool Dragon ATK Points: 2500.**

"Then I Normal Summon the tuner monster, Morphtronic Lantron!" Leo called out as a new machine robot man appeared on his field.

 **Morphtronic Lantron Lv 1, Attack: 200, Defense: 200**

'A level 7 and level 1, Is Leo going to summon his real dragon?' Ash thought to himself with narrowed eyes, seeing that Leo has the monsters on his field for his ace monster. "I tune my Level 7 Power Tool Dragon with my level 1 Morphtronic Lantron!" Leo called out as Morphtronic Lantron turned into a green synchro ring, which Power Tool Dragon flew into, becomes 7 white lights. **"Time to break loose and let it all out, and I'll prove it by Synchro summon my Life Stream Dragon!''.** Leo called out as Power Tool Dragon regained his colour, before his armour started breaking apart to reveal a brown Dragon known as Life Stream Dragon, who roared as he appeared.

 **Life Stream Dragon ATK Points: 2900/ Level: 8.**

Ash looks at Life Stream Dragon with a smile. "It's been a while, Life Stream Dragon". Ash said to one of the Signer Dragons that served him when he was the Crimson Dragon. "I'm glad to see you again, my lord. I mean Satoshi". Life Stream greeted his lord with a smile on his face, making Ash smile. "Let's have a nice duel". Ash said to Life Stream, which the dragon of life smirked. "Yes indeed." Life Stream Dragon replied to Ash with a smile.

"Get ready big bro. When Life Stream Dragon is successfully Synchro Summoned, and I have LP less than 2000 I can restore them to 2000!"''. Leo called out as he held his right hand into the sky as Life Stream Dragon spread his wings as energy floated down to Leo, healing his injures.

 **Leo LP: 500+1500= 2000**

"Now I play the spell card, Riryoku!''. Leo called out as he slotted the last card into his Duel Disk, which the spell card appeared, making Ash slightly widen his eyes in surprise. "I did not see that coming''. Ash exclaimed in surprise at seeing Leo use Riryoku. "This handy spell cuts your Thunder End Dragon's ATK Points in half and lets Life Stream Dragon gain the same amount!''. Leo called out as he explained the effects of his spell, which a red beam shot out of Riryoku's card straight to Thunder End Dragon, making the Xyz Dragon moan in pain as his energy was transferred to Life Stream Dragon.

 **Thunder End Dragon ATK Points: 3000 minus 1500 = 1500.**

 **Life Stream Dragon ATK Points: 2900 plus 1500 = 4400.**

"Well this isn't good''. Ash stated with narrowed eyes as he knew where this was going. "Life Stream Dragon, blast that Thunder shocker and make him pay for shocking me!''. Leo called out as he pointed at Thunder End Dragon with his right hand's index finger, which Life Stream Dragon unleashed his Life's howl attack, destroying Thunder End Dragon. **(4400 minus 1500 = 2900)**

 **Ash Life points: 4000 – 2900 = 1100.**

"Ha, how'd you like that bro? I'll end my turn here!''. Leo called out in pride at destroying Ash's Xyz monster and dealing more damage that brought Ash's life points down to more than half.

 **Ash life points: 1100/ Number of cards in hand: 0.**

"You've gotten better, but this isn't over yet! My turn now, I draw!''. Ash called out as he drew his card from his deck with his right hand's index and middle fingers. "Azure-Eyes Silver Dragon's effect kicks in now! At the start of my turn, he can bring back a normal type monster from my graveyard, so say hello again to Blue Eyes White Dragon!''. Ash called out as he explained his Synchro Monster's effect as Blue Eyes flew down from the storm clouds again, roaring.

 **Blue Eyes White Dragon ATK Points: 3000/ Level: 8.**

"Aww man, ya gotta be kidding me!''. Leo called out in surprise to see Blue Eyes again. "Oh I'm not and I'm not even done! I activate the spell card, Return of the Dragon Lords!''. Ash called out with a smirk as he held the card that he drew with his right hand's index and middle fingers with his right hand, which the spell glowed.

"This spell allows me to summon back a level 7 or 8 monster from my graveyard, so say hello to my second Blue Eyes White Dragon!''. Ash cried out as he explained the effect of his spell card, which Ash's second Blue Eyes White Dragon flew down from the sky, roaring.

 **Blue Eyes White Dragon ATK Points: 3000/ Level: 8.**

"Now with the two Level 8 Blue Eye White Dragons, I create the overlay network!''. Ash called out as he pointed at the sky with his right hand's index finger, which his two dragons turned into two orbs, their colour representing their attributes and going into a galaxy portal that appeared on the ground.

"Come on out and join the party, Galaxy Eyes Cipher Dragon!''. Ash called out as a card slotted out of his Extra Deck, which he grabbed and placed on his duel blade, which Galaxy Eyes Cipher Dragon appeared with two yellow overlay units, roaring.

 **Galaxy Eyes Cipher Dragon ATK Points: 3000/ Rank: 8.**

Yusei and Leo looked at the new Dragon in surprise, while Rio looked confused at when Ash added that card in his Blue Eyes deck. "Its game over for you Leo, by using an overlay unit, Galaxy Eyes can take control of your Life Stream Dragon!''. Ash called out as he held his open right hand out, which Galaxy Eyes Cipher Dragon absorbed one of his overlay units, unleashing his cipher projection shine at Life Stream Dragon.

Life Stream Dragon then disappeared and re appeared on Ash's field, before blue energy covered Life Stream Dragon, turning him into Galaxy Eyes Cipher Dragon. "Hey, what gives!''. Leo called out in surprise at seeing Life Stream Dragon turn into Galaxy Eyes Cipher Dragon. "The monster that Galaxy Eyes takes control of by this effect becomes Galaxy Eyes Cipher Dragon himself''. Ash explained to Leo with a smirk on why Life Stream Dragon turned into Galaxy Eyes.

"T-T-than that means...''. Leo started to say in shock at the situation his in. "Game over. Go Galaxy Eyes, end this!''. Ash called out as he pointed at Leo with his right hand's index finger, which Galaxy Eyes Cipher Dragon unleashed his Cipher stream of Eradication, blasting the ground in front of Leo, sending him flying, before Leo landed on his back, his life points dropping.

 **Leo life points: 500 minus 3000 = 0000.**

The duel system on Ash and Leo's Duel Disks deactivated with Ash's monsters disappearing as the duel ended. "Aww man, I lost!''. Leo called out in frustration at losing to Ash. "You're a lot stronger then the last time we duelled, so that's something at least''. Ash said to Leo with a smile as he walked up to his younger brother, before holding out Life Stream Dragon's card to Leo with his right hand.

Leo took his card with a smile, before he got up on his feet. "Next time, you're gonna lose badly''. Leo said to Ash with a smile, making Ash smirk. "We'll just see''. Ash told Leo with a smile as he went back to his Duel Runner and went back to work on it. "Don't you think you should rest and spend some time with Aunt Akiza''. Rin said to her boyfriend, telling him that it would be best if he went inside to spend some time with his mother.

"Rin has a point, Satoshi. We'll handle the Duel Runners while you spend some time with your mother, alright''. Yusei said in agreement to what Rin said about Ash spending time with his mother. Ash looked at Rin and his father, before he sighed at being outvoted. "Alright, you guys win. Just don't destroy my Duel Runner, please''. Ash asked as he stood up and walked into the house, while getting his White Dragon deck from Rin, who smiled at him.

Ash entered the house and went to the living room to search for his mother, little sister, girlfriend and daughter. "Just where'd Mum take lulu and Saya''. Ash said in wonder as he was about to leave the living room, when something caught his attention. On a shelf close to the Tv, there was a picture book, getting Ash to lightly gasp at seeing it.

Ash went and grabbed the picture book, before he opened it to see many pictures of his past. The first picture he saw was a picture that was taken on the day that he was born. It showed him as a baby in a blanked, being held by Akiza, who had tears of happiness in her eyes, with Yusei with her, looking at his wife and child in happiness.

The next photo showed Ash trying to walk towards Akiza, who was holding her hands out for him with Yusei watching. The next photo showed baby Rose being held by Akize, while Yusei was holding 1-year-old Ash.

The next photo showed Yusei giving Ash his first Duel Monsters card, while Akiza was ricking Rose to sleep. The next photo showed Yusei and Akiza showing baby Leo and Luna to Rose and Ash.

Soon Ash started to shed tears silently as he continued to look through the pictures, not noticing Akiza and Lulu walk into the room, noticing Ash looking through a picture book. Akiza and Lulu looked over Ash's shoulders to see Ash was looking through pictures of his childhood, with Ash looking at a picture that showed him and Yugo duelling on a table with Rin and Rose with them.

"They were fun times, won't they''. Ash said to Lulu and Akiza without looking at them, having sensed them behind him. Akiza nodded as she started to shed tears, while Lulu looked at the pictures in sadness at how Ash was ripped away from his home. "I...told your mother about how I met you in heartland and that you were in an orphanage''. Lulu told her mate about how he told Akiza on how she met Ash.

"...Mum... Did Lulu tell you about my adopted family''. Ash asked his mother if Lulu told her about the family that adopted him in heartland city, which Akiza slowly nodded to her son. "She did... and I'm both happy and angry that someone adopted you''. Akiza replied to her son, being honest on what she is feeling.

"...I... never forgot about you, dad, Rose, Leo or Luna during my time there. I wanted to come home every day, but I didn't want to abandon my new family''. Ash said to his mother, being honest with her as well on what he felt during the years of separation. "I understand your reasons on not wanting to leave. All that matters now is that your home''. Akiza said to her son as she went and gave Ash a smile from behind, making Ash smile at feeling his mother warm hands.

"I...want you, Dad, Leo, Lune and Rose to meet my adopted family someday and hope you all become friends''. Ash said to his mother, hoping that her, Yusei, Leo, Luna and Rose will become friends with Ash's adopted family in Heartland. "I'm sure I will''. Akiza said to her son with a smile as she continued to hug Ash, which Lulu watches with a smile, happy that Ash is finally back in his real home.

* * *

 **I hope you all enjoyed that chapter. Any ideas like for some oc cards, like Fusion, Synchro and Xyz cards for the past yugioh characters, write them in a review and I plan to write my past chapters to make my White Dragon cards not too OP and would like some help.**

 **Gotta go, it's my birthday after all so I need some happiness.**


End file.
